El nuevo Lord Protector
by Mortalsilence
Summary: Post Inuyasha kanketsu-hen. SesshxRin. Una Rin adolescente ya extraña a su amo Sesshomaru. "La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos". Una declaración que sonaba más bien a despedida… ¿O a promesa? - Parejas secundarias InuKag SanMir
1. Rin, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? I

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 1: Rin, qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?**

_Rin..._

_¿Te has acostumbrado a vivir en el pueblo? ¿No te has sentido intimidada?... ¿Has usado el Kimono que te regalé? _  
_Cuando estés en problemas... Ansiosa, triste, lo que sea... No dudes en llamar, vendré hacia ti inmediatamente. Aunque estemos separados, si pronuncias mi nombre, llegaré rápidamente hasta donde te encuentres. Si no puedes hablar, solo silba, silba entre los dedos si así te gusta. _

_La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos. _

_Con el poder de la confianza no hay nada que temer, basta con tener este sentimiento. Debería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón. Es por eso por lo que está bien que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora. _  
_Tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo... _

_Hasta entonces, cuídate por ti misma._

Tenía apenas 13 años cuando el poderoso daiyoukai se 'declaró' de aquella manera. Era una noche de preciosa luna llena que pasó entera a su lado. Una declaración que sonaba más bien a despedida, teniendo en cuenta que no lo volvió a ver a su amo desde entonces, sólo para su cumpleaños, brevemente, mientras él le traía algún presente de sus viajes. Su ahora corazón adolescente de 16 años quería verlo de nuevo. Lo necesitaba. Pronto sería su 17 cumpleaños y aprovecharía la ocasión. Quería irse con él, ya estaba más que en edad de formar una familia, y no podía soportar estar rodeada de gente de la aldea de la misma edad emparejándose, casándose y hasta incluso alguna de sus amigas había tenido su primer hijo ya.

Se pellizcó las mejillas para despertarse de su marea de pensamientos y seguir ayudando con la colada. Kagome estaba ya en un avanzado estado de embarazo, Kaede demasiado mayor y, siendo la única conocida que no había formado su propia familia aún, debía encargarse de cuidar a las mujeres. Volviendo ya del arroyo con la cesta de ropa limpia, pasó delante de la capilla que otrora guardaba la perla de Shikón. Le resultaba extraño no ver a Kagome encargándose de purificar la zona, y viendo cómo de a poco comenzaba a construirse los límites de un templo que contendría aquella capilla, el pozo de huesos y al árbol sagrado. Después de unos cuantos años otra miko terminó su entrenamiento y pudo reemplazar en las áreas espirituales a Kagome y a la anciana Kaede, por lo que por fin Kagome pudo casarse para disfrutar su vida con el Hanyou a su lado.

Suspiró y alzó la vista, para ver a la nueva miko, Nozomi, saludándola a lo lejos. Si no hubiera sido por su fuerte conexión a los youkais tras pasar tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru, Rin hubiera sido la candidata más probable para entrenarse como sacerdotisa. Nozomi, una de las hijas más pequeñas del noble de la diminuta región, la entregó a sabiendas de que una poderosa miko se encargaba de purificar la zona, y ello había expulsado a los malignos youkais que traían consigo el hambre y la guerra. Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, nunca dejó de ser la alegre Rin que revoloteaba y recogía flores para su amo.

Siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el poblado, pasando delante de los cultivos de arroz, e internándose en el huerto casero como atajo hasta la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Como agradecimiento a la antigua miko (y como ofrenda para seguir contando con la fuerza protectora de Inuyasha), los aldeanos ayudaron a construirle una casa en condiciones bastante grande, con incluso parte de la base hecha con piedra. Una vez ya en el patio trasero, tendió la ropa que había ido a lavar. Luego se descalzó para entrar en la casa (ya no era una niña como para ir sin sandalias) y se apresuró para buscar a Kagome y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

La antigua miko estaba sentada en el tatami del salón principal, bordando con mucho cariño una manta para su futuro bebé. En su avanzado estado estaba completamente distraída, y hasta que no la escuchó hablar ni se dio cuenta de que Rin había entrado en la estancia.

-Señora Kagome- habló mientras llamaba a la puerta -Ya he vuelto de lavar la ropa, ¿es molestia si me quedo un rato a hacerte compañía hasta que sea la hora de comer?

\- ¿Cómo vas a molestar?, ya te he dicho muchas veces que esta es tu casa. Tú y Kaede ya estáis tardando en mudaros aquí, que ella ya está muy mayor para vivir en una choza como esa.

Rin sonrió intentando desviar el tema de nuevo. Sentía que, si se mudaba a esa casa, sería algo demasiado permanente y ella ansiaba volver con su amo Sesshomaru. Acabaron hablando del nuevo sitio en el que Rin había encontrado que crecían flores, y cómo quería plantar de esas en su jardín.

Kagome suspiró para sus adentros. Intuía que Rin no quería hacer permanente su estancia en la aldea, pero sabía que, aunque Sesshomaru le tenía un inmenso aprecio a Rin, nunca volvería a por ella. Lo supuso cuando el daiyoukai se le acercó a pedirle explicaciones de porqué le había cambiado el olor a su protegida. Rin acababa de cumplir 13 años, y hacía unos meses había comenzado con sus periodos. La única respuesta que pudo darle es que su niña se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, y pudo ver perfectamente un cambio de expresión en el hermano de su ahora esposo. Esa misma noche la preocupación la mantuvo en vela porque Rin se había marchado al atardecer y no volvió hasta el día siguiente, para encontrarse con una enamoradiza niña que volvía tan alegre que parecía que nunca pararía de sonreír. "Sesshomaru-sama me ha dicho que nuestros corazones estarán por siempre unidos…"

Volvió de sus cavilaciones para preguntarle a Rin que querría para su próximo cumpleaños, que ya se estaba cercando, si algo para seguir practicando su escritura, que le consiguiera alguna semilla de alguna flor en especial o algo así.

-Muchas gracias por ofrecer esas cosas Kagome-san, pero lo que deseo para mi próximo cumpleaños es arreglarme para gustarle a mi amo Sesshomaru, quiero que la próxima vez que lo vea pueda irme con él.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola a todos! Hace tiempo ya que no pasaba por fanfiction ni escribía, pero verme de nuevo Inuyasha me ha recordado lo que adoraba la pareja de Sessh y Rin! ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Conjeturas? Intentaré ser lo más realista posible con la época, el folklore y por supuesto con la historia original. Continúo la historia desde ****_Inuyasha Kanketsu- hen_**** y también tendré en cuenta todo lo que pasa en la Película 3 (****_La espada conquistadora_****, pongo el número de película por si las moscas, que no sé qué otras traducciones de título tiene). Y bueno, este primer capítulo quise situar cómo había continuado la vida de la aldea, y los reviews de quejas preguntas y sugerencias, al igual que todos los demás, son bienvenidos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	2. Rin, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? II

**El Nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 2: Lo que deseo para mi cumpleaños**

* * *

_Lo que deseo para mi próximo cumpleaños es arreglarme para gustarle a mi amo Sesshomaru, quiero que la próxima vez que lo vea pueda irme con él. _

Kagome estaba en shock. No estaba procesando del todo lo que le acaba de pedir Rin. Era perfectamente consciente de que era prácticamente una mujer, que se querría emparejar, tener hijos. También sabía el cariño que le profesaba al daiyoukai, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo querría de _esa_ manera. Vamos, siempre lo había visto como si se hubiera encargado de su hermana pequeña, después de todo era su protegida.

—¿Señora Kagome? ¿Pasa algo?

Rin no obtenía respuesta y se estaba empezando a preocupar por lo que había pedido. Quizás debería haberse guardado sus sentimientos para si, amar a su señor en el más servil de los silencios. Pero sentía que tenía que gustarle a su señor, siempre se había esforzado en ello, por hacerle caso, no molestar, regalarle flores… Después de tener a semejante ser a su lado durante tanto tiempo se sentía completamente incapaz de enamorarse de alguien más, y menos aún de un triste y simple humano que la me tuviera y diera hijos. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras la vergüenza de lo que acababa de pedir le anuda a la garganta.

—Disculpa Rin-Chan – dijo Kagome pacientemente— me has pillado un poco por sorpresa, no me esperaba ese pedido de ti

Quiso tranquilizarla intentando explicar su silencio anterior, consiguiendo solamente que Rin acabara por estallar en lágrimas del todo.

—¡No no no no Rin-Chan no llores! De verdad lo que nos pasa a muchos es que nos cuesta creer que hayas crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Además, me toma doblemente por sorpresa que una chica naturalmente guapa como tú esté preocupada por verse guapa, o por gustarle a alguien ^^

Kagome soltó una risilla nerviosa, definitivamente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en como contestar y casi había arruinado la frágil autoestima de una adolescente. Se abrazó su propia barriga, intentando tranquilizarse. Si ella misma no estaba tranquila nunca iba a poder tranquilizar a la pequeña Rin.

—Bueno, Rin, ¿tenías algo ya planificado?

Los ojos de la protegida del daiyoukai se iluminaron de repente.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó llena de energía —Todavía tengo un kimono que me regaló el amo Sesshomaru por estrenar, pero al ser muy delicado no sabía cuando usarlo. Bueno, y así podría seguir, tengo aceites para el pelo, perfumes, una peineta de plata, pendientes de perlas, un peine de marfil…

Kagome comenzó a marearse con la lista de regalos que estaba escuchando decir a Rin que su señor le había regalado. ¿Acaso no era un mínimo consciente de que esos presentes se ofertaban a la mujer que se quería cortejar? Y ella pensando que sólo le había regalado algún kimono puntual para que estuviera bien vestida.

—¿Pasa algo señora Kagome?

—Nada, nada, sólo me sorprende la generosidad de mi cuñado a pesar de estar siempre taaaan serio, eso es todo XD

—¡El amo Sesshomaru no siempre está serio!, cuando contempla el paisaje está tranquilo, cuando está pensativo entrecierra ligeramente los ojos y mira más al cielo que al paisaje. Cuando algo le sorprende sus pupilas se cierran un poco, y sonríe cuando decide que va a matar a alguien. Bueno, eso último se lo escuché decir a Jaken-sama, la verdad es que nunca lo vi sonreír. Pero sí sé cuando está contento, porque cierra sus ojos y muchas veces cuando pasa se echa a volar al cielo, y parece brillar. También sé que cuando está tenso el pelo de su estola se encrespa, y a veces hasta se enrojecen sus ojos. Pero nunca se los he visto rojos de verdad porque cuando llego a verlo normalmente lo que sea que le suceda ya ha pasado, y vuelve a estar tranquilo. —Rin suspiró enamorada —el año pasado se quedó con la trenza de flores y los dulces que le regalé y cerró los ojos antes de irse volar, oh kami-sama es taaaan hermoso que kyaaaaa— Rin ya no podía seguir describiendo a su amado sin proferir diferentes grititos y suspiros, básicamente perdiendo el habla de la emoción.

Kagome no sabía si emocionarse con ella sobre su enamoramiento como antaño hacía con sus amigas en el instituto, sorprenderse de la innumerable cantidad de horas que se habría tirado escudriñando a Sesshomaru como para aprenderse toda esa cantidad de cosas, o caer en la tentación de echarse a reír tras la imagen de su cuñado comiendo alegremente dulces que cruzó por su cabeza al escuchar la descripción acerca de su obvia "expresividad".

Carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de la enamorada— hmmm Rin-chan, ya casi es la hora de ponerse a preparar la comida, ¿me ayudas? Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer, y luego traer todas esas cosas de las que me has hablado y aprendemos a usarlas. ¿Te parece?

Rin asintió con alegría, y se levantó de un salto a ayudar. Ayudar es lo que siempre hacía, debía aprender todo lo que pudiera.

—Por cierto, ¿te tientes ya preparada para empezar a aprender ya caligrafía?

_¿Ella? ¿Aprender eso? Ay no, seguro que eso era muy difícil, Jaken-sama siempre le había dicho que era una niña tonta, que mejor aprendiera a cuidarse a sí misma como un mínimo para no molestar al amo Sesshomaru, y que leer no le serviría nunca para evitar problemas. _

La cara de Rin comenzó a palidecer del miedo

—Hey, tranquila, empezaremos de a poco, es solamente para que puedas hacer dulces de nuevo y escribir que son para tu querido Sesshomaru-sama =^.^=

—¿EN SERIO? Pero no sabemos cómo se escribe correctamente el nombre de mi amo Sesshomaru —Apuntó desilusionada Rin.

—No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá para arreglar ese problemilla. Ahora vamos a por unas zanahorias, es la única verdura que me come Inuyasha y paso de hacer un estofado entero de carne de nuevo o fideos.

Mientras salían, ilusionada, suspirando, miró al cielo, creyendo ver aquel brillo tan hermoso que dejaba la estela de su señor.

Ya había pasado aquella tortuosa semana, y había pasado la mañana con Kagome, Sango, Nozomi y la anciana Kaede. Había sido difícil, se tuvo que dejar convencer de cortar las puntas de su cabello después de 2 años sin cortárselo para tenerlo largo y bonito. Horas de peinar su pelo para evitar que el remolino en la parte de atrás de su cabeza la obligara a hacerse su coleta a un lado evitando que le cayera el pelo en la cara. Intentar ser cuidadosa con sus quehaceres para que Kagome no la regañara por arruinarse las manos. Aprender a caminar erguida y algún paso de baile aprendido con Nozomi, aunque obviamente no lo usaría en ninguna ceremonia. Todas las mañanas soportar que Kaede no la dejara salir descalza y a medio arreglar su ropa y pelo. Aprender algo más de caligrafía a pesar del cansancio, largos baños en el agua helada del arroyo para mejorar su piel, y aprender a maquillarse delicadamente con Sango. Demasiadas cosas ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido pedir aquello? Suspiró felizmente mirando al cielo. Había una razón muy grande que esperaba que llegara surcando el cielo en cualquier momento. Ya era mediodía, y vestía un precioso furisode de seda color amarillo claro con flores blancas y rosas, acompañado de un vibrante obi color rojo. Debajo, un kimono interior que se mostraba ligeramente era de color salmón con un diseño sospechosamente similar al usual en la vestimenta de Sesshomaru.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha y, por primera vez desde que se hizo público el embarazo de Kagome, esta no era el centro de atención. Rin estaba rodeada felizmente de todos sus conocidos, unos relajándose, Miroku e Inuyasha sirviendo de juguete para los niños que correteaban por allí, algún curioso que se había acercado a ver quién era la chica tan guapa del kimono amarillo que en algún momento había salido, otras ya preparando la comida. Rin se llevó un par de golpes en la mano ya en lo que iba de día por intentar ayudar "hoy no, que es tu cumpleaños".

El resto del día siguió pasando igual de animadamente, pero una mezcla de angustia y melancolía comenzaba a cernirse en el corazón de la pequeña Rin. Cada tanto podía ver como con el ceño fruncido Inuyasha olisqueaba el ambiente, para negarle luego con la cabeza. Su amo Sesshomaru no venía. Su amo Sesshomaru se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. O peor aún, había decidido no darle importancia, o se había olvidado de ella.

—Rin, Kaede-baa san deberíais quedaros aquí a pasar al menos la noche de hoy, que luego tengo que aguantarla a esta hablando que por qué no os habéis mudado aquí aún— Soltó despreocupadamente Inuyasha señalando a su esposa. Un ABAJO! No se hizo esperar, desatando unas últimas carcajadas de todos los que abandonaban ya la casa al atardecer.

—Si me dejan ya ayudar a hacer algo me planearé quedarme esta noche

Mas risas. Pero estaba harta, necesitaba ocuparse de algo. Se dejó atar las mangas y comenzó a recoger todo lo que vio, niños pequeños escapándose de sus padres inclusive. Pasó un largo rato hasta que estuvo todo recogido y se tomaron una infusión de hierbas antes de dormir.

Inuyasha la acompañó a lo que se suponía que tenía que ser su habitación señalándole con algo de brusquedad donde estaban las cosas, ambos querían ya que ese día se acabara. Ella quería olvidar todo el esfuerzo que empezaba a sentir inútil, y el otro, cansado de tanto griterío aturdiendo sus finos oídos quería ya relajarse al lado de su mujer. En cuanto el hanyou abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Rin se quedó completamente sola, pareció que el tiempo había dejado de pasar. Se quedó sentada, algo ida, sobre el futón a medio extender, mirando fijamente la tenue luz de la lamparilla de aceite. A su lado tenía un delicado yukata blanco para que usara para dormir, que ni siquiera se molestó en desdoblar.

Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, y se recostó de lado, comenzando a sollozar en silencio. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar cualquier sonio que se pudiera escapar, hasta que la lámpara de aceite captó de nuevo su atención. Aguantar tanto el aire para evitar sollozar la estaba mareando cada vez más. Se durmió, pero sintió que fue apenas un momento, ya que se despertó sobresaltada. Seguramente sí habían pasado un par de horas, ya que la casa y el pueblo se encontraban en pleno silencio y ya la lámpara se había apagado. Se descalzó, y decidió escapar al bosque. Por mucho que todos sus conocidos le decían que el bosque y particularmente de noche, era peligroso, no es que escuchara mucho esas advertencias. El bosque es donde se sentía en paz, donde sabía que había más espíritus amables como su señor, donde olía a su infancia, donde nada apestaba, donde había tenues y hermosas luces en las noches.

Sesshomaru-sama—susurró. Y volvió a repetir su nombre, cada vez más fuerte, en todas las direcciones. Estaba angustiada, lo extrañaba. Él le prometió siempre volver para ella. Gritó su nombre de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle en abundancia, y el quiebre de su voluntad era tan evidente, que los amables espíritus del bosque, alimentados por ese sentimiento, comenzaron a ser cada vez más amenazadores. Ahora no sólo angustia, también miedo. Dolor, su pecho se encogía cada vez más, le faltaba el aire para seguir llorando. Hizo un gran último esfuerzo, y gastó hasta el último soplo de aire de sus pulmones para silbar, fuerte, pronunciado, durante un rato. Pero nada pasó, se rendía, su señor Sesshomaru no iba a volver por ella.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**Críticas, ayudas y sugerencias, que yo esto lo escribo muy rápido cuando me entra muy fuerte el fangirling. Así queeee ¿Qué le pasará a Rin? ¿Aparecerá Sesshomaru de una vez a**** hacernos felices**** hacer feliz a Rin de una vez? XD**

**Y bueno, muchas gracias a Darkkness666 y a**** serena****tsukino chiba por los reviews! que ayuda mucho saber que te leen para seguir escribiendo =^.^=**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. Rin, no deberías estar aquí

**El Nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 3: Rin, no deberías estar aquí**

_Sesshomaru-sama —susurró. _

_Y volvió a repetir su nombre, cada vez más fuerte, en todas las direcciones. Estaba angustiada, lo extrañaba. Él le prometió siempre volver para ella. Gritó su nombre de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle en abundancia, y el quiebre de su voluntad era tan evidente, que los amables espíritus del bosque, alimentados por ese sentimiento, comenzaron a ser cada vez más amenazadores. Ahora no sólo angustia, también miedo. Dolor, su pecho se encogía cada vez más, le faltaba el aire para seguir llorando. _

_Hizo un gran último esfuerzo, y gastó hasta el último soplo de aire de sus pulmones para silbar, fuerte, pronunciado, durante un rato. Pero nada pasó, se rendía, su señor Sesshomaru no iba a volver por ella._

—Rin

Rin se dio la vuelta asustada, esa era la voz de su amo Sesshomaru, pero se oía diferente. El instinto le decía que ahora había algo más amenazador que los revueltos espíritus del bosque, y el dolor comenzó a convertirse en miedo.

—Rin, no deberías estar aquí.

Sintió como algo la envolvía con intención de apartarla de donde estaba. Se tapó la boca para no gritar, no olvidaba la de veces que su amo Sesshomaru le había dicho que parara de gritar. Abrió los ojos un momento para ver de que se trataba y con la falta de luna apenas podía ver nada. Pero era suave y la estaban levantando del suelo.

—No deberías ir a esconderte al bosque en noches como esta. Es peligroso. —Sentenció Sesshomaru. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí en ese momento, ni menos estar teniendo que salvarla cuando se suponía que la había dejado a salvo en esa aldea junto con las sacerdotisas y el idiota de su hermano.

—Lo- lo siendo se-Sesshomaru-sama

Estaba muerta de miedo. Había molestado a su amo Sesshomaru. Por querer verle casi se había puesto en peligro, obligándole a ir a salvarla. Menuda tonta, _sigo siento igual de inútil que de niña_

—Es aquí, ¿no? —La respuesta era obvia, se notaba que el rastro de olor más reciente era de dentro de casa de su hermano. Miró de reojo a su humana, llevándola colgada de la cintura, como antaño. Y siempre que la llevaba así lo miraba de la misma manera, con una profunda admiración, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Miedo. La cogió en brazos y silenciosamente entró para dejarla en su futón, donde se suponía que tendría que haber estado durmiendo a esas horas. En cuanto se dirigió a la ventana para irse, sintió un ligero tirón en su manga izquierda.

—Por favor Sesshomaru-sama —suplicó Rin angustiada con la voz quebrándose. —No se vaya, tengo miedo.

Ahora mismo tenía miedo de todo. La noche sin luna era terriblemente oscura, el bosque era extraño, no podía ver, y su amo parecía despedir un aura terriblemente maligna. Intentó cerrar fuertemente los ojos, por si todo era un sueño, al lado de Sesshomaru debería sentirse segura, pero no era así. Volvió a abrirlos, para mirar a su amo en busca de una respuesta, y en la oscuridad, sus ojos se veían rojos, su adorable mokomoko con el pelo encrespado. No era la encarnación de la gracia, belleza y perfección a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero de repente recordó el día que conoció a su amo, malherido, y ese recuerdo la tranquilizó. Quizás estaba pasando por un mal momento del que no era consciente. Lo miró suplicante una vez más y luego se centró en el suelo, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Si él lo estaba pasando mal no debería pedirle nada, y en cuanto fuera seguro, salir a llevarle comida.

De repente vio como en el mínimo espacio de suelo que estaba ya escudriñando en la oscuridad, una mano muy familiar le tendía a Tensseiga. Miró a los ojos de su amo, y parecía hasta casi preocupado. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo aterrador. ¿Cuál sería el problema? ¿Qué le pasaba a su señor? Ojalá no fuera tan tonta, débil y siempre necesitada de ayuda para ser ella esta vez quien pudiera ayudar.

—¿Usted también tiene miedo amo sesshomaru? Algo va mal, ¿Verdad? —dijo en un susurro, intentando ser lo más conciliadora posible. No quería ofenderlo preguntando tal cosa, él era su héroe y era invencible, pero no era difícil ver que algo iba mal. —Por favor, dígame lo que sea. Me debo en mi vida al amo Sesshomaru, puede pedirme lo que sea. —Esto último lo dijo atreviéndose a coger la mano de Sesshomaru, con la que estaba sosteniendo al colmillo. El ligero contacto fue breve, enseguida el demonio retiró su mano.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo, escucha bien: quédate con Tensseiga, y no salgas. Volveré por ti al amanecer.

Dicho esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Inu-daiyokai desapareció, dejando atrás a una Rin confusa, y hasta dolida. Pero hizo caso a su amo, y cerró cuidadosamente la ventana para no hacer ruido, y se dispuso a encender la lámpara de aceite de nuevo para conseguir ver algo. En cuanto lo consiguió, extendió bien el futón y acomodó a Tensseiga en el centro, y pasó un buen rato que se quedó viendo la espada, pensativa. Parecía una espada perfectamente normal, bueno, era preciosa, pero más allá de tenerle el cariño de ser una posesión de su amo, no entendía de qué le servía quedarse con una espada de la que no era dueña. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, el sonido de abrir la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltó, y en modo reflejo, se abrazó a la espada como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Rin, estás bien, soy yo, voy a pasar.

—¿Señora Kagome?

—Ay por kami-sama deja ya lo de señora o acabaré por enfadarme contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? He estado atenta bastante rato (_porque te escuché llorar como si no hubiera un mañana_ —pensó) pero pensé que ya te habías dormido, hasta que escuché ruidos y sentí un youki enorme que daba miedo. Aunque creo que ya ha desaparecido. ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo normal?

—¿Fuera de lo normal? (_¿Sin contar con que el amo Sesshomaru ha estado aquí, pero que se haya metido sin invitación en casa de su hermano no puedo decirlo porque sería una terrible ofensa y no está para atender a esos problemas?) _Emmmmm… yo pues no sé —dijo intentando sonreír lo más naturalmente posible.

—Espera un momento —Kagome no se dio cuenta al principio mirando en todas las direcciones de la habitación buscando algo raro en la habitación, sin realmente mirar a Rin —¿Esa es la espada de Sesshomaru?! —le gritó en susurros, y lo más rápidamente que le permitió su estado se metió dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la chica. —Pero qué. No entiendo, ¿mi cuñado ha estado aquí? ¿No llevas esperándolo tooodo el día y el muy... Ains, él no se molestó en venir?

—Esto…. Se… —una mirada colérica le advirtió para que no terminara ese 'señora' —Kagome, es mi culpa. Lo… lo añoraba mucho y fui al bosque por la noche, siempre si digo su nombre allí alguno de mis amigos me puede dar noticias de él, y ya con saber de él ya no lo llamo. Pero hoy, mis amigos estaban raros, no los reconocía, sin la maldita luna no se podía ver nada y… y me asusté, y lo llamé y bueno… él me trajo aquí y eso es todo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué tienes en esa cabezota tuya que te hace pensar en salir afuera sola, a un bosque lleno de espíritus en plena noche, justo en el primer día del mes cuando no hay luna?

Kagome definitivamente iba a matar a alguien hoy. Rin llorando, el monje Miroku diciéndole que seguro que encontraría marido si Sesshomaru la dejaba tirada, su propio marido con cara de perro todo el día y echando a todos los invitados sin explicaciones varias horas antes del atardecer el muy cobarde, la anciana Kaede que no paraba de hablar acerca de la predestinación de los Inu-youkais a sentirse atados a los humanos, y ella teniendo como siempre que hacer de niñera de todo el mundo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, o algo. Había asustado a Rin, no debería haberla reprendido de esa manera.

—Ven, vamos a quitarte ya esa ropa y acostarte, —dijo algo ya más tranquila. —que sino arruinarás el kimono, además de que aunque ya sea muy pasado la media noche, todavía quedan horas, y necesitas dormir.

—¡No! ¡Quiero esperar a mi amo! Algo le pasa hoy, no me puedo quedar durmiendo tranquilamente mientras está allí afuera, ya suficiente con que me ha dicho que le espere aquí.

—Sé lo que sientes, pero estar despierta o dormida no va a hacer la diferencia, y él —le dijo señalando la espada —te dejó esto porque no la necesita, y sabe que a ti te va a poder cuidar. ¿Entiendes? Ahora a dormir. Antes del amanecer vendré a despertarte. Por favor, no hagas que nos preocupemos más por ti estando mañana con cara de muerto por no haber dormido XD

Rin sonrió ligeramente con esa broma, pero tenía razón, no quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas. Si quería irse con su amo Sesshomaru tenía que ser más independiente y dejar de preocupar a todos, sino nunca la dejarían marchar. Se dejó ayudar a poner el yukata para dormir, se sacudió torpemente los pies que se llenó de barro al salir, y se enroscó para dormir, mientras abrazaba a Tensseiga.

_Ojalá esa noche tan terrible terminara pronto._

Kagome cerró delicadamente la puerta tras salir, y dentro, Rin, enseguida se entregó al cansancio y al sueño.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS** **REVIEWS (plz)**

**Sé que es corto y tal, pero esta parte ya la tenía pensada y creo que hasta dentro de una semana y algo no podré actualizar, y tampoco podrá ser un capítulo largo, así queee, bueno intento compensar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo tengo siempre como que pánico a hacer OoC y más con personajes como Sesshomaru, pero intentaré no tener bloqueos horribles por pensar como hablarían y tal, lo que salga saldrá, y espero no decepcionar a nadie :3**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Rin, despierta

**El Nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 4: Rin, despierta**

—Hey, Kagome

—Nñññgñeeee

—Me dijiste que te despertara antes del amanecer. —Siguió sacudiendo con el pie el hombro de su mujer —¿Se puede saber qué tanto estabas tramando y hablando anoche? Vamoooos que ahora no te puedes levantaaar.

Inuyasha suspiró. Miró a través de la rendija que apenas había abierta de la ventana para poder mirar fuera. La noche sin luna era todavía más oscura si cabe antes del amanecer. Volvió a llamar a su esposa, consiguiendo que siguiera hablando en sueños

—Siii Rin, ya te —bostezo— ayudaré a colocar el kimonoooo —siguió hablando dormida — que tienes que estar presentable para cuando venga Sesshomaru al ahhhh-amanecer

—¡¿QUE SESSHOMARU VENDRÁ AHORA?

Con los gritos de Inuyasha despertó Kagome, y no con cara de estar feliz por ello. En acto reflejo a que la hubiera despertado a gritos se escuchó un ¡ABAJO!, hundiendo la cara del hanyou en el suelo. Se levantó perezosamente, y fue hasta la habitación de Rin, ignorando las explicaciones que le pedía su esposo. Esperaba que con tanto alboroto la anciana Kaede hubiera podido dormir algo, ya era demasiado mayor para estar las noches sin dormir. Maldita sea, le dolía de nuevo la espalda. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Rin durmiendo hecha un ovillo, tapada a medias, fuera ya del futón y abrazando a Tenseiga. Le pareció una imagen adorable, por un momento se la imaginó durmiendo de aquella manera abrazando a mokomoko-sama y hasta le entró la emoción y todo.

—rin-chaaaan—le dijo suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. —Despiertaaaaa~

Rin se dio la vuelta adormilada sin despertarse

—¡Rin chan! ¡Sesshomaru ya está aquí!

—¡¿EN SERIO?! NO LO PUEDO CREER ME DORMÍ ME TENGOQUEDESPERTARTENGOQUEDEVOLVERLEaTenseigayveramiamollevarlefloresseguroquelasdeayersemarchitaronyayzzzzz

—¡Rin-chan!

Se levantó y fue a por un poco de agua. Comenzaban las medidas drásticas. El día de ayer había sido muy cansado y anoche no había dormido, ver a alguien que conseguía seguir durmiendo le daba una envidia mortal. _Ejem me comprometí a despertarla y prepararla ejem_. Una vez ya con una jarra de agua comenzó a salpicarle en la cara, comenzando a despertar de verdad a la chiquilla. Rin, completamente adormilada no se veía tan feliz como se esperaría de ella a sabiendas que su amo iba a venir a por ella.

—¿Te pasa algo Rin chan?

—Que soñé con el amo Sesshomaru, pero él no ha venido. Hace mucho que no viene. Y no va a venir.

—Mmmm… Creo que tiene un detalle por el que venir. –Le dijo la antigua sacerdotisa señalando hacia su pecho, donde sujetaba firmemente a Tenseiga.

—No me señales a mí. A por mí hace mucho que dejó de venir desde que crecí. Ya no le gusto más.

—No seas tonta —Le levantó a Tenseiga en su cara— Creo que Sesshomaru se coló en mi casa a traerte y dejarte esto.

—¿NO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO? —Rin comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre su amo mientras abrazaba la espada que antaño le había salvado la vida.

—Rin, está muy bien abrazar a una espada, pero creo que querrás abrazar otras cosas *guiño guiño codazo codazo* y para eso te vendrá bien vestirte, lavarle la cara, las manos, los pies llenos de barros QUE ME TRAJISTE AYER A MI CASA ENTRE TU E INUYASHA OS VOY A MATAR —intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse —Toma. —le acercó un fuentón—Ve lavándote mientras consigo peinarte el pelo. Ay, una semana de peinártelo y esté remolino sigue haciendo que se te caiga en la cara. No hay mucho tiempo, te haré tu coleta de siempre, ¿Está bien? Pero ya le pondremos un lazo o algo. Y un kimono limpio te tienes que poner, sé que el de ayer es el más bonito, pero, de limpio tiene poco. Y tampoco deberías arreglarte tanto sólo porque viene él. Si estás más casual será más natural, que no estás desesperada, ¿verdad?

Kagome siguió el interminable monólogo mientras le rebuscaba entre toda la ropa que se había traído el día anterior y Rin en silencio se aseaba. Luego se dejó ayudar a vestir, más que nada porque no tenía ni idea de cómo colocarse un obi ancho sin ayuda. Se ató el fino cordón dorado de otro de los kimonos en el pelo, y mientras masticaba unas hojas de menta que le dio la exsacerdotisa se colocó los calcetines para calzarse las sandalias. Ya era una mujer, no podía ir descalza por ahí, le decían. Esta vez no era un colorido furisode como el día anterior, sólo un simple kosode de color morado, y un obi combinando rosa y verde. Sin demasiados estampados, sólo algunas ramas de cerezo en el cuello y en la parte inferior. Encima se dejó poner un kimono abierto —Hace frío por las mañanas tan temprano. No eres de madrugar mucho, ¿Cierto?

Apenas estuvo vestida, salió todo lo rápido que le permitió su vestimenta, a escudriñar el exterior en busca de su amo. No lo vio enseguida, así que se dispuso a buscar en la oscuridad del alba alguna flor que entregarle. Alguna de las flores salvajes que crecían en cualquier sitio. Malas hierbas les llamaban. Las flores del día de ayer se habían marchitado además de que las había maltratado del nerviosismo con el que esperaba a su amo. Volvió corriendo a lo que esa noche fue su habitación para buscar alguna tela en la que envolver a Tenseiga. Se la quería devolver en condiciones. En cuanto tuvo la espada envuelta, dejando a la vista la punta y la empuñadura, ató con un cordón rojo aquellas florecillas amarillas con forma de campana que acababa de recoger al envoltorio. En cuanto estaba terminado salió de nuevo escucho a Kaede despertarse y la discusión de la pareja en el interior ("¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE EL BASTARDO DE MI HERMANO HA VENIDO A _MI _CASA?!"). Demasiado ajetreo. Por eso no quería vivir allí con ellos tampoco. Sabía como se detestaba los hermanos, aunque ya habían aprendido a soportarse, no quería que la presencia de Inuyasha alejara a Sesshomaru.

Suspiró mientras miraba el cielo comenzando a clarear cada vez más desde el este. También miraba intermitente mente el bosque, esperando cualquiera de sus pequeños amigos youkais que viniera a darle alguna noticia de su señor. Apretó con fuerza a Tenseiga en su pecho, intentando ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le sembraba dudas sobre la promesa de Sesshomaru. Sentada en el final de las escaleras de bajada del porche que servía de entrada trasera a la casa, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cada vez más tenso. Y como respuesta a sus plegarias, con la luz del sol comenzando a darle en los ojos, le pareció ver a su amo acercarse volando hasta ella, descendiendo grácil mente un par de metros por delante. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su protegida justo mientras ella se ponía de pie, en el sitio, esperando que se le acercara.

–¡Amo Sesshomaru! Me alegro mucho de poder volver a verlo.

Pero el inu-youkai estaba de pie, en silencio, aproximadamente un metro delante de ella, sin avanzar, sin mostrar ninguna señal de que la tenia en cuenta más allá de que la miraba fija e intensamente.

—¿Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Pasa algo?

Rin comenzó a temblar mientras abrazaba a Tenseiga, no sabía que estaba pasando. Ella sabía que siempre tenía que esperar a que Sesshomaru se le acercara, no era muy respetuoso ir a invadir le su espacio sin pedirle permiso. Quería saltar a sus brazos, pero debía contenerse. Sería su protegida, pero él seguía siendo su amo.

Dio un respingo cuando de repente escuchó detrás de ella abrirse la esterilla de la entrada dejando paso a una Kagome apurada, maniobrando con varias cosas a la vez, yendo directa a una flecha que estaba clavada en una de las columnas de madera.

—Disculpa Sesshomaru, no debería incomodar a las visitas, casi me olvido quitar esto.

Ambos vieron como la mujer embarazada hacia maniobras de puntillas para arrancar la flecha de la que colgaba un pergamino. En cuanto la quito, Rin no notó nada en particular, pero el bosque que comenzaba al acabar los terrenos de la casa parecía tener vida de nuevo. Pudo ver a su amo no tan inmóvil, pero no le quitaba ojo a Kagome.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto mientras veía que el mononoke no le quitaba la vista de encima —Que sí, que ya puedes pasar, te invito a ello, deja de mirarme así, solo me retrasé un poco en quitar la barrera.

Sesshomaru seguía mirándola fijamente, pero de repente ambas mujeres notaron que no era a Kagome lo que estaba mirando, sino que a su abultado vientre. —Oh, esto. Si, ¡Sorpresa, estoy embarazada! —Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. No sabía si debía alegrarse de que la sangre mezclada de su hermano debiera tener descendencia— Si, es verdad, como no te hemos visto no te hemos podido decir nada, ¡felicidades onii-san! Serás tío. Y ahora bueno, os dejo solos, iré a preparar el desayuno con Kaede.

Y tras soltarle la noticia a Sesshomaru entró dentro como alma que lleva el diablo, huyendo de la falta de reacción del demonio, considerándola peligrosa. Rin seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, pero ahora, con los brazos extendidos, ofrendándole a Sesshomaru su propia espada, envuelta en aquel pañuelo y con las flores. En silencio, siguió esperando, asta que por fin su amo se acercó del todo y tomó solo de las manos de la chica la espada, para colocarla en su cintura junto con la otra. El inu-yokai miró con curiosidad a la chica y a la flor que le había colocado en la espada al devolvérsela. Típico de Rin, siempre se las apañaba para regalarle flores, o realizarle ofrendas. A veces odiaba eso, porque para no hacerla sentir mal debía aceptar esas ofrendas y eso lo ataba cada vez más a ella. En un movimiento ágil, recogió la flor que había intentado ofrecerle del suelo, y delicadamente se la colocó en la coleta. Rin se sonrojó significativamente con ese gesto, lo que por fin hizo que dejara de ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su amo.

Con un suspiro Rin se dejó caer en el borde del porche, dejando sus pies colgando. Volvió a alzar la mirada a Sesshomaru, que permanecía de pie, inmutable, delante de ella. Sin rodeos, la preocupación por él la noche anterior volvió a aflorar, y sus acostumbradas preguntas hicieron acto de presencia.

—¿Qué le pasó la noche anterior, mi señor?

—No es algo que los humanos puedan entender.

—Tampoco se supone que los demonios debieran entender los sentimientos de un corazón humano y aún así me gusta contarle como me siento a mi señor Sesshomaru.

El daiyoukai la miró con desdén por unos instantes, y luego cayó en la cuenta de cómo incluso la presencia de una sola humana le hacía cambiar, no era diferente al resto de espíritus que se volvían violentos con la guerra o pequeños dioses con las ofrendas de los humanos. A pesar de vivir en mundos separados eran los mismos espíritus los que decidían vivir separados por la tamaña influencia de éstos. El desdén se convirtió en un suspiro de resignación y mirando al horizonte comenzó a explicarle: —Sabes que hay diferentes tipos de demonios. Como yo hay pocos, porque no somos de por aquí. Vinimos del otro lado del mar porque allí en las tierras extrañas del continente nos odian.

—¿Os odian? Pero si aquí los inugamis protegen a las familias.

Un siseo del demonio intentando controlar su ira se hizo oír. —No somos inugamis. Los inugamis son cadáveres de perros decrépitos decapitados por los mismos amos a los que sirven. Nosotros venimos del cielo, no tenemos amo.

Unos ojos muy grandes lo miraban con admiración. Rin siempre lo miraba así cuando le explicaba o contaba algo. ¿Por qué a esa niña le gustaba tanto escucharlo_? Pero sí parece que estamos condenados a servir humanos después de todo. Y nunca me permitiré esa humillación. No seré como mi padre, ni seré como mi hermano. _

—¿Rin puede preguntar por qué es entonces que os odian en el continente?

Silencio. Como siempre era la respuesta a casi cualquier pregunta. Debería estar alegre de todo lo que le había hablado hoy su amo y estarse callada. Pero quería conocerlo más, necesitaba conocerlo más.

—No me gusta la luna nueva. Eso es todo lo que debes saber por ahora.

—Eso ya me he dado cuenta yo sola anoche. Miraré al cielo antes de llamarlo de nuevo, amo Sesshomaru.

Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, algo desalentada de haber molestado a su amo. Pero Sesshomaru más que molesto por las preguntas estaba molesto por tener que dejar a su protegida en la apestosa casa de su hermano. Vale que fueran algo más competentes que la media, pero no acababa de fiarse del todo. Rin era su preciada propiedad, y no había nada en el mundo que valiera lo suficiente como para ser más importante que mantenerla protegida. Y sabía que si la llevaba consigo en ese momento sería un trofeo al por el que más demonios intentarían ir a por él. No por nada ahora que se había vuelto más fuerte ya podía poner orden en las salvajes tierras del oeste. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse al bosque

—Entra a desayunar, esas humanas te están esperando.

—¿Se va a ir, amo Sesshomaru?

—Come, estaré en el bosque.

Rin lo vio alejarse entre feliz por verlo y apenada de no poder tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo. Suspiró, y entró en la casa, sus tripas ya rugían de hambre. Sonrió para sí, su amo siempre sabía de sus necesidades incluso antes que ella misma. Dentro, los ocupantes habían estado muy atentos a la conversación que se daba fuera: Kagome dando grititos emocionada de que la pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) Rin hablara con Sesshomaru por fin, Kaede sorprendida por el origen de un demonio como Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha vigilando que no se atreviera a hacer nada indebido delante de sus narices en su propia casa. Apenas el youkai se despidió, Kagome volvió a levantarse todo lo rápido que pudo, casi atropellando a Rin que se disponía a entrar a la casa. Sesshomaru ya empezaba a estar lejos, y aún así Kagome le grito: —¡ONII-SAAAAN! —Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, claramente molesto —¡Estás invitado a comer hoy al mediodía! ¡No te retrases!

Sin mediar respuesta Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia el bosque.

Y Rin estaba completa y absolutamente horrorizada de lo que Kagome acababa de hacer.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS** **REVIEWS~**

**Seguimos en el tan horrible mayo y mes de exámenes, pero quiero seguir publicando, aunque sea de a poco. Espero que se note la pequeña investigación que hice de mitología respecto a que tipo de youkai es Sesshomaru, y esto de que sea un perro celestial o tiangou era lo que más sentido tenía (además de que en la película, el padre de Sesshomaru se le representa como un perro negro, igual que el perro negro o tiangou que se comió la luna, dando paso a la luna nueva), además de la madre teniendo un palacio en el cielo, y que definitivamente no pegaba con ninguna clase de espíritu perro de la mitología sintoísta. **

**¿Teorías? ¿Lo encontráis medio coherente o estoy loca? XD Por cierto, estuve investigando sobre esto porque también está la teoría de que Rin se convirtió accidentalmente en su inumochi al ofrecerle comida a Sesshomaru herido en el bosque, pero el tema inugami-inumochi se lleva mal con lo de que sea otra clase de espíritu, así que todavía no sé muy bien como llevar eso.**

**Bueno, como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que aunque corto, os guste :3**


	5. Rin, tienes que darle de comer I

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 5: Rin, tienes que darle de comer I**

_Sesshomaru ya empezaba a estar lejos, y aún así Kagome le grito: —¡ONII-SAAAAN! —Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, claramente molesto —¡Estás invitado a comer hoy al mediodía! ¡No te retrases!_

_Sin mediar respuesta Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia el bosque._

_Y Rin estaba completa y absolutamente horrorizada de lo que Kagome acababa de hacer._

Rin cayó de rodillas, ligeramente en shock y comenzando a mostrar en su rostro el completo y absoluto horror. Kagome acababa de invitar a comer a Sesshomaru1. Vale que ayer había habido una gran comida por su cumpleaños y esperaban al daiyoukai, pero obviamente nadie le había invitado a comer. In-vi-ta-do. Eso eran palabras mayores. El era familia de la sacerdotisa, pero no era un humano, no podías simplemente preparar el guisado con arroz de turno y pedirle que comparta contigo la comida y la mesa en tu propia casa. Ya de por sí hacía mucho el gran Jaken le había explicado que los olores de las aldeas humanas le irritaban el fino olfato del inuyoukai. No quería ni pensar lo que le molestaría meterse dentro de una casa humana con el olor del medio hermano al que odiaba impregnado en todo. Por no hablar de que nunca, jamás de los jamases, había conseguido ver comer a su amo Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera sabía si había algo que comía o no. Sabía que las pocas veces que le llegó a ofrendar1 comida o dulces solía desaparecer (los dulces con más rapidez que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera dado2) pero no sabía si lo llegaba a comer o simplemente lo guardaba como hacía con las coronas de flores que le tejía de pequeña.

Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaban a preocuparse por las diferentes caras de preocupación y el creciente horror en las facciones de Rin. Vieron como lentamente se desarmaba y caía de rodillas en el suelo de la entrada trasera a la casa. El hanyou llegó de casualidad a sostenerla antes de que desfalleciera del todo. Él y su esposa vieron cómo se acercaba Kaede con parsimonia a revisar a la pequeña.

—Kagome, creo que casi la haces desmayarse de la impresión al gritarle a Sesshomaru. Sigues siendo la misma niña imprudente yendo a gritarle a un poderoso demonio como si nada. No deberías olvidar que, aunque la sangre lo una con tu esposo, sigue siendo muy poderoso.

—Y muy probablemente lo haya ofendido. —se separó de los brazos de inuyasha, que la mantenían erguida y procuró levantarse por su cuenta.

—Rin, yo…

—Tú nada. Has hecho suficiente. Llevo esperándolo toda mi vida. A lord Sesshomaru no se acerca uno sin su permiso. A lord Sesshomaru no se le ofende pidiéndole rebajarse a nuestra altura. A lord Sesshomaru no se le grita, no se le pide, no se le exige nada. Le debo la vida y mi lealtad a mi amo y lord Sesshomaru, no voy a dejar que nadie jamás ose siquiera hablar mal de él, ni de su fuerza ni de su amabilidad.

Kagome se quedó helada. Nunca había visto tan seria a Rin

—Rin, yo… yo no pretendía ofender a Sesshomaru. Sabes que entre los humanos si quieres agradecerle a alguien les haces regalos, o los invitas a comer… En serio, además creo que no es la primera vez que le ofrendas comida a mi cuñado.

Rin comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, temblando. Le aterrorizada la idea de que su amo nunca jamás volviera.

—Lo siento señora Kagome, Rin no quería desestimar la invitación de su honorable casa ni pensar mal de usted, venerable Kagome. Rin está asustada, Rin está… – comenzó a sollozar – Rin tiene miedo de no — hipó— volver a ver al amo Sesshomaru.

—Rin — espetó duramente inuyasha — el idiota de mi hermano vuelve como un perro amaestrado siempre a buscarte a ti, dudo que le haya hecho caso a una mujer embarazada gritándole.

El hanyou enseguida se asustó, esperando un abajo por parte de Kagome. Ésta suspiró. Quizás ni le hacía caso a la invitación, a decir verdad. Le ofreció su mano a Rin, la habían impresionado tanto que había perdido el control y comenzaba a ser demasiado respetuosa y a hablar en tercera persona como cuando la trajeron al pueblo siendo una pequeña y asustadiza niña. Inuyasha volvió a rodear la con los brazos, para ayudarla a internarse en la casa.

—Rin, si a Sesshomaru no le gusta la idea de ser invitado a comer no vendrá, pero en caso de que sí, ¿no te gustaría ayudarme a prepararle algo bueno para el?

La más joven la miró algo apesadumbrada. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería ser débil, quería ser digna de su amo. La tensión que había pasado ya se estaba aflojando, y se dejó conducir a la sala principal de la casa. Vio como tranquila y conciliadoramente Kaede ya se había dispuesto a servir té para todos. La anciana seguramente sabía que se avecinaba una larga conversación.

—Inuyasha – comenzó a hablar la anciana miko – ahora es cuando necesitaremos que te estés callado un poco, al menos que de verdad creas que lo que vas a decir es útil. Y tú, Kagome – la susodicha comenzó a ponerse tan nerviosa como cuando la regañaban sus maestros en secundaria – Dile a Rin que lo sientes por haberla metido en este aprieto. Y que de ahora en más evitarás cualquier problema con Sesshomaru.

—Esto… emmm lo-lo si-iento yo… —Kaede frunció más el ceño – Yo me estaré más callada si eso evita problemas con mi cuñad… —sintió a su esposo también taladrarle con la mirada —con Sesshomaru.

Kagome siguió jugueteando con sus dedos mientras un silencio incómodo solo era interrumpido por el ligero sonido de los presentes sorbiendo el té.

—Kaede-babaa, ¿debería ir a buscar al idiota y decirle que ignore la invitación de Kagome? No quisiera tenerlo en mi casa para empezar, teniéndola a ella embarazada.

—Lo de la cortesía sigues sin llevarlo bien, ¿verdad? No puedes ir ahora y decirle que no lo quieres en tu casa. Además, lo más probable es que no venga – le respondió.

—El problema, venerable Kaede, es que Rin está aquí.

Casi automáticamente todos se giraron a verla, y a decir verdad hacía un rato que no decía ni una palabra. Rin comenzó a sentir cómo le empezaban a subir los colores en el rostro, y su taza de té se convirtió en lo más interesante que había visto en semanas y no separaba su vista de ella.

—Keh, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que la niña esté aquí? El idiota-don me-da-igual-todo no va a venir solo porque ella se encuentre aquí.

—¡ABAJO!

—¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO KAGOMEEEEEEE?!

—¡Porque eres un idiota, la has hecho llorar de nuevo!

Rin luchaba porque sus lágrimas no salieran de nuevo. _Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil_. Pero estaba temblando de rabia. A Sesshomaru le importaban muchísimas cosas, era amable, se preocupaba por sus súbditos, hasta le había visto tener piedad (matar rápidamente y sin dolor cuenta como piedad, ¿verdad?). Se levantó de golpe y se enjugó maniáticamente las lágrimas, saliendo de la sala y casi ya de la casa.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Espera!

—¡Iré a por arroz y judías rojas! Prepararé daifukumochi3 para el té de esta tarde, cuando vuelva la ayudo con la comida, señora Kagome. —se dio la vuelta ofreciendo una sonrisa dulce y pura, cualquier rastro de emoción negativa que hubiera tenido no se veía en lo absoluto.

Tras asustar a todos con su sonrisa, la vieron desaparecer por la puerta.

—Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Sesshomaru, esa sonrisa era la frialdad en persona…

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Es verdad, en realidad con quien creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para ser tan fría es contigo…

—¡Abajo!

—¡PERO SI ES VERDAD!

Kagome se contuvo de seguir utilizando el conjuro del rosario para mandar al suelo a su esposo. Era demasiado difícil conseguir un buen tatami en esa época y acabaría por romperlo si seguía así.

Por su parte, Rin por primera vez agradeció que la vida en la aldea comenzara tan temprano. Apenas había amanecido y ya podía ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba. A decir verdad, de comprar poco. Siendo la ahijada de la anciana Kaede, y la protegida de un poderoso demonio que intimida a todo aquel humano que le conociera, solían regalarle demasiada comida. Aunque con haber ayudado a remendar ropa y ayudar a realizar los arreglos florales de las ceremonias4 había podido ahorrar unas monedas. Apretó algo más el paso para llegar antes al centro de la aldea. No le gustaba demasiado juntarse con el resto de humanos que no conocía bien. Sabía que no era del todo bienvenida por todos los habitantes, principalmente por las habladurías y el miedo. Mismo miedo que le tenían a Inuyasha casi, un respeto mal intencionado, con gente hablando mal a sus espaldas. _Seguro que ese medio demonio en algún momento deja de proteger la aldea y se vuelve contra nosotros. ¿Cuánto falta para que eso pase? Dice mi abuela que hace tiempo la hermana de la venerable Kaede tuvo que sellarlo en el bosque de ánimas. ¿Y esa niña que han traído ahora con ellos? No habla demasiado, y siempre va en busca de un demonio. Tiene forma humana, esos demonios son los más poderosos. ¿Seguro que no es ella un demonio también? Siempre tiene kimonos preciosos, todo lo que hace lo hace bien. No, a esa niña la están preparando para ser la esposa del demonio. Por eso no se ha casado aún. Mi hijo Keisuke le pidió matrimonio, el muy atolondrado, y le respondió que no sin pensárselo. Y me alegro de que lo haya rechazado. Una bruja en la familia trae mala suerte. _

Eso y más había escuchado las veces que se adentraba sola en el centro de la aldea. Ahora escuchaba murmullos también por como iba vestida, prefirió escuchar solamente a los niños que le preguntaban si era una princesa. Tenía que ser fuerte y feliz para su amo Sesshomaru. Sabía que cuando ella estaba triste entristecía a sus amigos del bosque, por lo que intentó mantenerse bien, ya que podría afectarle a Sesshomaru. Con lo poco que harecorrido de la aldea, ya estaba rodeada de tres niños pidiendo su atención

—¡Hime-sama!

—¡Onee-saaaaan!

—¡No, no, por favor! Sólo Rin

—¡Entonces Rin hime-sama! —exclamó el más pequeño, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción por verla. — Eres muy guapa y vistes como una princesa. Así que eres una princesa.

Rin rio con ganas, anotó mentalmente que, si necesitaba un golpe de autoestima como decía Kagome, sólo debía venir a ver a los niños de la aldea. Tomó la mano del más pequeño que afirmaba su noble procedencia, provocando que se sonrojara. ¡Pero si no debía llegar a los 7 años! Qué adorable. Comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por las otras dos niñas que bailaban a su alrededor o intentaban imitarla caminar, hasta llegar al único puesto que tenía suficiente confianza como para comprar, atendido por un amable señor, algo mayor.

—¡Qué sorpresa ver acompañadas a dos lindas damitas por una princesa! —dijo guiñando un ojo, seguro que ya había escuchado más de una vez cómo el más pequeño la llamaba — pero nunca verán opacada su belleza por muy noble que sea nuestra princesa.

Rin se sonrojó, una cosa era escuchar a los niños, y otra muy diferente era que el señor del puesto, con su vozarrón de vender melones, le gritara que era una princesa. Sabía que iba en broma, pero _no todo el mundo lo sabía. _Le pidió casi en un susurro, avergonzada, arroz glutinoso, judías y wasanbon3. Recibió los productos con una sonrisa y negando con una sonrisa también cualquier tipo de rebaja si le traía un poco de lo que cocinara con eso.

—Lo siento, pero no sé si va a sobrar, ¡a todos les encantan los dulces!

Y con algo más de calma, decidió volver a casa de Kagome, a preparar mochis, ayudar con la comida del mediodía, y si le dejaban sus nervios, conseguir desayunar algo.

**Notas:**

1- Como demonio que es (y que nunca se le ve comer en realidad) voy a tratar que cualquier comida que reciba sea realmente, aunque no siempre con esa intención, una ofrenda. Rin aún no lo sabe, pero lleva toda su vida, desde que ayudó a Sesshomaru malherido en el bosque, haciéndoles ofrendas de flores, rocas que brillaban o comida.

2- Me da igual que no se sepa qué le gusta y qué no. Aquí este es mi fic :D y a Sesshomaru le gustan (mucho) los dulces, así que aunque Rin no lo viera comer, se los devoraba antes que los peces o lo que sea. Ya veréis por qué Rin nunca lo ha visto comer, muahahaha

3-Mochis. O sea, necesito que Rin haga mochis rellenos dulces (el daifukumochi es un mochi relleno, aunque sea complicado de hacer si no cuentas con harina como debía ser en la época, y además de que se hacía en año nuevo btw). Como en la época el azúcar era como que imposible, conseguirá wasanbon, aunque eso se empezara a usar en la era Edo, pero me he empecinado en que Rin le va a hacer dulces a Sesshomaru XD

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS** (porfa plis)

¡Por fin me puedo sentar a escribir de nuevo! He escrito algo más, pero quiero mantener el largo de los capítulos que he hecho hasta ahora, y bueno, ya tocaba cortar XD

Lo bueno, es que ya tengo planificada toda la historia. No los capítulos en sí, porque este, pues se estaba alargando y todavía no he llegado a la tan esperada comida con Sesshomaru, peeeeero, ya tengo todo visto, planificado qué va a pasar, en qué orden, porqué y más y más drama. Una relación humana-yokai, no se lo iba a poner fácil :3

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que parece que avanza lento, pero siento que tengo que explicar un montón de cosas por el camino, y sólo lo puedo ir haciendo escena tras escena (y todavía queda, que esto va para largo :D)

Un abrazo y mochis para todos!


	6. Rin, tienes que darle de comer II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 6: Rin, tienes que darle de comer II**

Dentro de la casa de Kagome, la conversación siguió, mientras desayunaban, tras la marcha de Rin.

—En serio, Inuyasha, ¿no tienes ni idea de qué come tu hermano? Quiero ayudar a Rin tras el lío en el que la metí.

Inuyasha la miró con hastío

—Consíguele ancas de oni y hazlas a la brasa, ¡yo que sé!

—Pero es que me metí en un lío, no te enfades conmigo, con el embarazo y las hormonas me cuesta mucho pensar antes de hablar.

—Todavía no me has explicado qué demonios es eso de las hormonas que dices siempre. ¿Es un fantasma? ¿Se puede cortar? No. Entonces no me concierne porque no puedo hacer nada con eso.

Kagome comenzó a llorar de repente, mientras recogía nerviosa los platos de todo lo que había desayunado (probablemente el doble de lo que había comido Inuyasha) —¡Nunca me escuchas! Eres un tonto. Un tonto con el que me casé y ahora le estoy dando un hijo. ¡¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?!

Inuyasha se asustó como era costumbre cuando Kagome se enfadaba y comenzaba a llorar. Tantos años de convivencia y seguía sin saber qué hacer. Miró a la anciana pidiendo auxilio de manera muda, mientras esta seguía bebiendo pausadamente su té.

—Kagome, llorar no te va a servir de nada. E Inuyasha no se ha criado en el mismo ambiente que Sesshomaru. Lo único que comparten esos dos es la sangre de su padre, así que preguntarle sobre qué come Sesshomaru dudo que te saque de dudas.

Inuyasha no sabía si ofenderse por esa rotunda afirmación de que realmente no conocía a su hermano, o relajarse porque por fin dejarían de preguntarle por él. Pero Kaede tenía razón. Él se había criado entre humanos, no entre demonios, al menos así fue hasta que su madre enfermó de pena y murió. De pequeño intentó obtener alguna ayuda de su hermano, obteniendo siempre negativas de su parte. Y así fue cómo la admiración que le profesaba, gracias a lo que le había hablado su madre de como eran su padre y hermano, se convirtió en decepción, al odio y casi miedo cuando tuvo que luchar por Tessaiga. Recordar todo esto lo hizo levantar de golpe, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, tenía que tranquilizarse.

—Voy a por un jabalí al bosque para asarlo más tarde. Kagome, deja de preocuparte, con que haya comida en la mesa será suficiente, si mi _querido_ hermano no quiere comer que no coma, no es mi problema.

Y dicho esto salió de la casa, para adentrarse en el bosque, dejando a las dos mujeres atrás.

Dentro, las mujeres se encargaron con calma de poner en orden la casa, preparar el fuego en el que cocinar y de limpiar hierbas para el te de la tarde. Aprovechando que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba allí, Kaede procuró comenzar a aconsejar a Kagome.

—Niña, escúchame lo que te voy a decir, y de esto sí que me tienes que hacer caso sí o sí:

Kagome asintió seriamente, por fin alguien la iba a orientar en algo el día de hoy.

—Sesshomaru es un demonio, y como tal, darle de comer es considerado hacerle una ofrenda, así que, aunque sea tu casa y hayas cocinado casi todo tú, no le sirvas comida, ni siquiera el té.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Quién le va a servir sino?

—Deja que le sirva Rin, de todos los que estamos aquí quizás sea la única en la que deposite un poco de confianza, si le sirves tú la comida, lo más probable es que no la toque, y la niña recuerde lo mala idea que le pareció que le inviaras a comer.

—¿Algo más? ¿Tengo que dejar que entre o mejor comemos afuera? Sé que seguramente los hermanos comiencen a pelearse en cualquier momento, probablemente la pelea empezada por inuyasha, y tampoco le puedo decir que no abra su gran bocota hasta que se vaya su hermano.

—mmmm… déjame pensar, puedes obligarlo a desarmarse y dejar a Tessaiga a un lado. No tiene que porqué estar con una espada a la hora de comer. Y con suerte, Rin te imita y consigue que Sesshomaru se desarme también. Y con ambos sin armas por medio, es menos probable que haya hostilidades. Y ahora que hemos acabado te recomiendo que descanses un poco, en cualquier momento llega Rin, y no podrás parar de nuevo.

* * *

Ya en el bosque, Inuyasha comenzó a rastrear algún jabalí para cazarlo, encontrándose de repente con su hermano dormitando en un árbol. Se escondió un momento a observarlo, aunque seguramente se había percatado de que ya estaba allí. Aun así, no dio muestras de ello, y considerándolo una invitación, se quedó donde estaba. Parecía perfecto y completamente en paz. Siempre lo había visto así.

Sesshomaru se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, la última semana había ido de cualquier manera excepto de acuerdo con sus planes. Para colmo de males, la esposa de su hermano lo había invitado a comer. Y tendría que ir si quería ver a Rin, quien seguramente también comería allí. Suspiró. Hacía casi diez días que había llegado a los terrenos de la aldea, como siempre hacía cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de su protegida, entonces podía saber qué era lo que deseaba, conseguírselo y volver con ello en fecha. Si notaba que había crecido, un kimono nuevo, ella tenía que estar bien vestida. Si la escuchaba exclamar que le gustaba el perfume del albaricoque en flor, le conseguía aceite con su perfume. Si pedía ayuda para desenredar su cabello porque no quería cortárselo, le conseguía un peine nuevo. Y así con todo lo que ella deseara, se lo conseguía, sólo para su cumpleaños. Hacía unos cuantos años le estaba costando verla crecer, desde aquella vez que la metomentodo de la esposa de Inuyasha le dijera que _su _Rin se estaba convirtiendo en mujer. ¡Pero si era aún una niña que no le llegaba al hombro! Pero este año sí que tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad: durante días vio como las mujeres que se encargaban normalmente de ella eran las encargadas de cumplir su deseo de cumpleaños. Y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle. Decidió entonces repetir por dos todos los regalos que le habían gustado a la vez y con eso zanjado el asunto. Durante la semana, Rin se había dedicado a pronunciar su nombre, pero no lo estaba llamando. Tampoco podía acercarse mucho más sin que lo notara su estúpido medio hermano, así que no le quedaba otra que observar cómo la estaban ayudando a embellecerse.

Su querida Rin ya no era una niña.

Su protegida ya no le profesaría más el amor puro de una niña.

Ya no lo admiraría de lejos y le ofrecería baratijas como regalos.

Porque acicalarse de esa manera sólo podía significar que buscaría marido.

Y no iba a dejar que ella se marchara.

Era _su posesión,_ y sólo iría y haría lo que él le dijera.

Los días pasaron y no le quitó ojo de encima. No se estaba arreglando para nadie, sólo para su cumpleaños. Habían decidido festejarlo al final de la semana. Justo en el día de luna nueva. Justo el día y noche que, si podía, evitaba a Rin, no quería que lo viera así. A diferencia de Inuyasha, las noches de luna nueva era mucho más poderoso, pero también su energía maligna se encontraba descontrolada, y llevaba mucho peor cualquier barrera o rito que implicara una purificación. Maldijo cuando lo supo, pero no iba a asustarla con su presencia, no en su cumpleaños. Maldijo de nuevo al ver cómo lo esperaba. Maldijo de nuevo al verla llorar por su ausencia, y maldijo de nuevo al ver que se había arriesgado sólo por ir a buscarlo en la noche. Su Rin lo necesitaba cerca, necesitaba ya que se la llevara con ella. Y no iba a poder concederle ese deseo de cumpleaños.

Sesshomaru comenzó a abrir los ojos, volviendo a la realidad desde su marea de pensamientos. Dejó salir un suspiro de hastío. Su hermano llevaba un tiempo observándole, y además se estaba acercando Jaken. Pero venía solo. Como no trajera los regalos para Rin que le había ordenado traer, le esperaba algo más que una paliza.

—Sé que estás ahí, Inuyasha, cuál es tu problema.

Inuyasha odiaba ese sentimiento. Su hermano siempre había sido simplemente superior. Y siempre se había encargado de demostrárselo. Salió de su escondite dispuesto a enfrentarlo, para encontrarse con que seguía mirando pasivamente el paisaje. Al menos no lo había llamado asqueroso híbrido como hubiera esperado.

—Se suponía que venía a cazar y te he encontrado aquí.

—¿Y has decidido no molestarme haciendo rechinar a un jabalí mientras lo matas? Qué considerado de tu parte. Por cierto, si tengo que ir a tu diminuta casa a comer la comida de tu esposa, que al menos haya sake con sangre de pollo. —Realizó una pausa, dejando a su hermano que pensara si asquearse por el pedido o definitivamente prepararse para una pelea, ya que el hanyou nunca sabía que esperar cuando se trataba de su hermano. —Tienes tres jabalíes en esos arbustos de allí al otro lado del río. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y antes de que Inuyasha le contestara cualquier cosa acerca de que no necesitaba _su _ayuda para cazar, apareció Jaken, completamente sin aire, corriendo.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!

El susodicho se dio la vuelta, claramente molesto.

—Me he adelantado para pedir disculpas amo bonito, hemos tenido problemas por el camino, y nos hemos retrasado, lo que ha solicitado llegará hoy al final de la tarde.

Notando la molestia de su amo, procuró alejarse lo más rápido posible intercalando reverencias con las que casi pegaba la frente al suelo, hasta que volvió a desaparecer. Al menos los regalos llegarían antes de que se tuviera que marchar de nuevo.

Inuyasha, notó cómo el aura amenazante de su hermano desaparecía con la huida del renacuajo que tenía como sirviente, y decidió soltar el mango de su espada. Por el momento, no tenía por qué esperar hostilidades de Sesshomaru.

—¿En serio? ¿Sangre de pollo?

—Ni que nunca hubieras cazado una gallina en tu vida.

Su hermano definitivamente era raro. Pasó de largo y se dispuso a cazar los jabalíes que le había señalado. Le hería en el orgullo, pero definitivamente le ahorraría mucho tiempo.

* * *

Rin llegó a la casa, y apenas llegó puso al vapor el arroz para que se fuera cocinando. En cuanto lo dejó, se dispuso a ayudar con las verduras que acompañarían junto con el arroz al jabalí asado. Al final se estaban casi encargando de un banquete de comida como el de ayer, seguramente tendrían que repartir sobras a los vecinos para que la comida no se echara a perder.

Kagome ya se encontraba más relajada, Rin había vuelto a casa sonriente como siempre, Inuyasha se encargaría de traer algo que asar para todos y la anciana Kaede la había estado aconsejando sobre como llevar la comida del día de hoy. _Eso es. Soy una fuerte sacerdotisa, he luchado contra youkais, y vencí a Naraku. Esto es una nimiedad comparado con eso. _Vio como Rin parecía haber empezado a descargar su frustración en el mortero que estaba machacando el arroz para los mochis. Echo en falta lo fácil que era cocinar en su época.

Rin en cambio, más que frustrada, estaba esforzándose al máximo para que todo estuviera perfecto. La semana anterior en la que había sufrido para estar deseable para su amo palidecía en comparación a lo que se estaba enfrentando el día de hoy. _Nada de lo que posee mi amo es débil _se repetía para si. La masa para los mochis estaba quedando perfecta. Escuchó a Kagome gritarle a Inuyasha que iba a dejar sin jabalíes el bosque si los cazaba de dos en dos, que había que cuidar el ecosistema. Le entraba la risa con las ocurrencias de la exsacerdotisa. Siguió riéndose cuando escucho a Inuyasha decir que cazo uno demás porque necesitaba cambiarlo por gallinas, ya que Sesshomaru quería sangre de gallina en su sake. Jajajajaj. _Seguro que había escuchado mal. _

Siguió amasando ahora para endulzar la masa de los mochis, antes de rellenarla de pasta de judías dulces. Unas pisadas, un revuelo de pájaros se sintió en el interior de la casa, Inuyasha llegó hasta donde estaba realizando su labor.

—Ya he conseguido las gallinas, Sesshomaru quiere sake con sangre de pollo. Tenemos suerte de que Miroku no se acabara todo el sake que consiguió ayer. ¿Te encargas de desangrarlas? Que yo estoy fuera asando el jabalí.

Rin lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa. No había entendido nada, en cuanto estuvo sola de nuevo, el revuelo de las gallinas la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir el hanyou.

—¡¿QUÉ HAGA QUEEE?!

Salió desesperada en su búsqueda, con una de las adorables y blancas gallinas en brazos, cacareado alegremente.

—Sí, le cortas la cabeza, y le sacas la sangre dejándola colgada, lo que tuve que hacer antes con el jabalí. No se lo he dicho a Kagome porque con el embarazo le da náuseas. El cuchillo está por allí— y se lo señaló con parsimonia.

Rin miró de nuevo a la adorable gallina, y de nuevo a Inuyasha. _No podía hacer eso. _

Él se dio cuenta al no notar ninguna actividad y se la encontró con que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y abrazando a una gallina.

—Siempre la puedes matar a abrazos, pero es más efectivo el cuchillo —se aproximó sacándole la gallina de las manos, dispuesto a hacerlo él —Todas las mujeres sois iguales. Os dan pena los animalitos, pero luego muy bien que los cocináis cuando están muertos. Ya me encargo yo, trae, anda.

Y en un santiamén ya había decapitado a las cuatro gallinas que trajo.

—No me mires así, ya sé que me han timado con cuatro gallinas a cambio de un jabalí adulto, pero las emergencias son las emergencias. Ahora encárgate tú de su sangre, que es para Sesshomaru. —notó como la chica lo seguía mirando muda de la impresión —Piensa en eso, o piensa en cosas felices, yo que sé — le espetó ya molesto.

_Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee Sesshomaru-sama es débil. Nada de lo que posee…_

Suspiró. Acababa de sobrevivir a desangrar unas gallinas, nada podía ser peor que eso. Ya estaba todo preparado, los mochis enfriándose con las vasijas, el sake tibio, agua limpia para beber también fresca, el jabalí ya asado, arroz hervido y verduras. Satisfecha, entró a limpiarse las manos y el sudor, para recolocarse el kimono que llevaba. Y una vez lista, se asomó a la puerta trasera de la casa y silbó. Ya solo quedaba esperar que su amo quisiera venir.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Sí, la vida de vacaciones es genial y he subido dos capítulos en dos días :D**

**Los sigo manteniendo así de cortos, que a pequeñas metas cuesta menos seguir escribiendo sin el listón tan alto .**

**Y bueno, hablando del capítulo, necesitaba poner un poco del punto de vista de nuestro querido Sesshomaru-sama, además de recordarme constantemente que es un perro monstruoso, y que tendrá que tener sus costumbres como tal (espero no haber traumado a Rin con lo de matar las gallinas XD). Así que espero que os haya gustado, y si hay cosas que quedan sin explicar es que... no toca aún, y no quiero sacarme un wiki-miyoga de la manga para que diga qué pasa :_D**

**Un abrazo enorme, y hasta el próximo capítulo! :3**


	7. Rin, tienes que darle de comer III

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 7: Rin, tienes que darle de comer III**

* * *

Comenzaron a servir la comida entre Kagome y Rin, sin que nadie en la casa supiera si Sesshomaru vendría o no. De todos modos, la más pequeña preparó un sitio para el daiyoukai, y dejó una bandeja con comida servida para él en caso de que viniera antes de salir a llamarlo.

En el bosque, Sesshomaru escucho el silbido. Siempre le resultó extraño, cada vez que ella hacía cualquier ruido con intención de llamarlo podía escucharlo. Lo descubrió aquella vez que tuvo que salvarla de que se cayera por aquel acantilado, a pesar de estar lejos ella gritó su nombre, supo que estaba en problemas y voló para salvarla. Todo eso sin apenas ser consciente, sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro estaba persiguiendo la pista de Naraku, y al otro estaba oficiando de guardián, con Rin a salvo en sus brazos.

Se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a la casa de su hermano, y con un movimiento grácil se acomodó el pelo (momento fangirl), antes de comenzar a caminar. ¿Por qué sería que su Rin lo había llamado con un silbido? ¿No quería que nadie supiera que lo estaba llamando? Sus sentidos no le decían que algo malo estuviese pasando, por lo que, tras un momento de cavilaciones, se convirtió en una bola de luz para llegar hasta donde su protegida lo estaba esperando.

Rin silbó bajito, durante un corto tiempo y esperó unos momentos en la puerta. No sabía si ese llamado era suficiente para que lo escuchara su amo sesshomaru, pero no quería que dentro de la casa supieran que lo había llamado (y mucho menos con un silbido). Kagome ya le había dicho de la comida del mediodía, y dependía del daiyokai para llegar a tiempo: realmente no debería de haber necesitado ese aviso, pero quería mantener una buena impresión de su amo. Suspiró con decepción tras esperar durante un rato y comprobar que no venía. Se dio la vuelta con intención de entrar a la casa cuando lo escuchó: —Rin

Cómo no podía reconocer esa grave voz. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encontrarse a su amo _muy _cerca. Pero no era capaz de reparar en la cercanía en la que se hallaban, Rin no cabía en sí de la emoción. Su amo Sesshomaru había venido a la casa, según la invitación de la señora Kagome. Y comería y bebería a su lado lo que le había preparado. Y podría compartir ese momento tan cotidiano con él, podría saber si comía, conocerlo más, y lo que era mejor: su amo no lo consideraba una ofensa. Con una amplia y dulce sonrisa lo invitó a seguirla para entrar, mientras se quitaba las sandalias y las dejaba en la puerta.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, en cuanto lo invitaron a entrar, algo en su instinto lo hizo dudar. Estaba entrando en el territorio de otro, y eso implicaba una provocación para pelear. Pero no venía para pelear con el idiota de su hermano. Lo malo, es que no sabía cómo evitar una pelea. Normalmente en su mundo todos hacían lo que querían, la jerarquía de poder era bien sabida, y los que estaban abajo eran los que debían modificar sus costumbres y lo que quisieran hacer para no molestar a yokais más poderosos que ellos. Por supuesto que él, Sesshomaru, nunca había tenido que modificar un ápice de su comportamiento para evitar molestar a otros, quizá solamente con su padre y su madre. Por tanto, no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer al entrar en esa casa. Vio a su protegida descalzarse antes de entrar, y además recordó al estúpido de Inuyasha yendo por todos los sitios descalzo. Quizá era una regla dentro del territorio de su hermano, y quería que hicieran como él. Como respuesta a ello, se descalzó también para entrar detrás de Rin. Ella le sostuvo la esterilla para entrar, y luego se dirigió a una de las tinajas para pillar algo de agua fresca, para luego desaparecer detrás de una segunda esterilla. ¿Debía quedase en el sitio? ¿Debía adentrarse más, se esperaba que lo hiciera por su cuenta? Escuchó cómo Inuyasha y su esposa discutían en susurros mientras ésta le decía que no estaba bien que comiera armado, que dejara a Tessaiga a un lado. Así que no debía ir con sus armas, y se las quitó de la cintura, ahora, ¿dónde debía dejarla? Enseguida Rin ya había anunciado su llegada, y se reía risueñamente de que los anfitriones estuvieran riñendo como de costumbre. Volvió a donde estaba, y soteniendo la esterilla le pidió que pasara. Antes de pasar, le estendió con una mano ambas de sus espadas. Definitivamente debía confiarse demasiado. Alguien llegaba a intentar desenvainarlas o robarlas y se aseguraría de asesinarlos. Rin recogió diligentemente ambas espadas y justo cuando pensaba avanzar hacia la sala principal, le preguntó: —Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cree que estará cómodo comiendo con tanta armadura?

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja extrañado, no sólo debía desarmarse, sino que ¿también quitarse su armadura? Siguió con la mirada a su protegida que entraba y le decía que preguntaría dónde dejar sus espadas a buen recaudo. Vio cómo las abrazaba con fervor y respeto antes de continuar. Le sorprendió lo grandes que parecían sus espadas comparadas con la menuda anatomía de la chica. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, en un ágil y grácil movimiento se quitó su armadura y la siguió. La pequeña bodega en donde estaban daba a un pequeño pasillo en cuanto atravesaban la esterilla. Éste pasaba por delante de dos habitaciones hasta llegar a una sala principal donde se desarrollaba la mayoría de la vida en la casa. Definitivamente era mucho más grande que la pequeña y cochambrosa cabaña a los pies de las escaleras ddel templo donde vivía Kaede criando a Rin. Ya le ordenaría más tarde que se trasladara aquí. Después de todo, recordaba cómo hacía años le había comentado que querían que se mudara aquí pero les había dicho que no.

Llegaron a su destino, y los otros tres ocupantes se le quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Definitivamente Sesshomaru había hecho caso de la invitación de Kagome, y ahora estaba descalzo, sin armadura y con Rin portando sus espadas, en su casa, supuestamente para comer. Se le veía muy raro. No es que pareciera más pequeño, definitivamente no se había separado de su estola y eso no ayudaba a que pareciera más pequeño, pero definitivamente parecía menos… ¿Punzante? ¿Peligroso? Kagome observó que tenía garras también en los dedos de los pies _igual que Inuyasha_, pensó. El Inuyokai se sentó a la primera en el lugar que Rin le había preparado, sin preguntar si ese era su sitio, ¿lo había adivinado?

Se sentó sin iniciar conversación con nadie, en la bandeja de las dos que más olor a Rin tenía y la que más comida de ellas tenía. Y el gran detalle, su sake, el resto simplemente iban a beber agua. Su hermano estaba receloso de tenerlo al lado, a su otro lado se sentaría Rin, y justo enfrente, ambas sacerdotisas. Rin le estaba preguntando donde dejar las espadas, y señalada ya en donde, fueron dejadas de pie encima de una mesilla al lado de su hermana, Tessaiga. Rin se apresuró a estar al lado de su amo, y en cuanto éste empezó a levantar suavemente el sakazuki (1) en su bandeja dispuesto a servirlo, Rin comenzó a atenderlo

—Ya me encargo de servirle, amo Sesshomaru —Rin procuró servir como ya le había enseñado alguna vez, girando ligeramente el recipiente para que no goteara al retirarlo. —Espero que sea de su agrado, realmente no sé si hay una forma en particular de preparar esto.

Un silencio sepulcral todavía más intenso que desde la llegada del yokai a la sala, se abatió en los presentes, expectantes de ver cómo se bebía el asqueroso brebaje. Rin esperaba que con haber mezclado mitad y mitad, además de haberlo dejado a la temperatura adecuada de un sake sirviera, pero no obtener respuesta le carcomía un poco los nervios. La anciana Kaede no le sorprendía mucho, pues ofrendas extrañas a diferentes demonios ya había visto en sus viajes con su hermana cuando era pequeña. La sangre de un pollo no era tan fuera de lo común. Kagome intentaba no pensar qué se estaba bebiendo su cuñado porque con el embarazo le daba náuseas. Inuyasha, sin embargo, no sabía por qué a pesar de que pensar en la mezcla le resultaba tan asqueroso, tenía unas ganas horribles de pedirle un poco para tomar él también. Olía delicioso. Pero todavía más que la grasa derritiéndose encima de la carne cruda cuando apenas comenzaba a cocinarse. Intentaba mirar en otra dirección, pero su olfato lo traicionaba, y cada tanto miraba la botellita que había preparado Rin y cada tanto a su hermano.

Con el mismo perfecto porte con el que se había sentado, se bebió por completo el sake que le habían servido. No era lo mejor que había tomado, pero era bastante pasable, y se lo había servido rin, no había margen de rechazo a la bebida. Notó como su hermano se contenía a olfatear el sake, como se lo tocara le cortaba la mano. Era _su _sake. Abrió los ojos tras terminar de beber, y vio a todos observándolo como un mono de feria.

—Está bien Rin, puedes comer.

Con esa orden, la muchacha se relajó y se dispuso a cortar parte del jabalí para servir a su amo, y luego para ella, para así poder empezar a comer. En cuanto ella comenzó el resto la imitaron, no hubiera sido cortés quedarse mirando hasta que el invitado comiera sólo para ver cómo demonios lo hacía. La conversación comenzó a fluir, con Rin muy animada contándole a su amo cómo había sido su día de ayer, y lo que había preparado esa mañana, además de lo vergonzosa que había sido esa situación en la que estaban llamándola princesa en medio del centro del pueblo. Enseguida Inuyasha le echó la culpa a su hermano por las ropas que le llevaba, Kagome reprendiéndolo por lo bajo, y Kaede felicitándola de lo buena que era ya con los niños, recordándole que sería buena madre. Eso entristeció a la muchacha por unos instaantes, sólo notado por su protector, pero no consideró intervenir en ese momento si ni siquiera él mismo sabía con certeza aún qué quería ella hacer con su vida.

Aprovechó los momentos en los que estaban los demás distraídos para, gracias a su velocidad sobrenatural, aprovechar y comer lo que le correspondía y estaba servido en su bandeja. No quería que Rin lo viera comer, solía ser muy impresionable cundo era pequeña, y cuando realizaba cualquier actividad que no implicara caminar a su lado o descansar debajo de un árbol, la niña lo veía demasiado raro y solía gritar. Y por lo que había observado de humanos comiendo, él definitivamente no comía a pequeños bocados de esa manera. La comida estaba pasable, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no parecía que le estuvieran dando nada que le fuera a sentar mal. También agradeció que en su bandeja sólo hubieran servido zanahorias de todo ese surtido de verduras que insistían las humanas en comer. Todo era demasiado raro. Cerró los ojos. Le agradaba tener a Rin a su lado, dándole de comer, había algo que sentía con ello que no sabía cómo calificarlo, pero era agradable. Si ella decidía venir cuando pudiera llevársela consigo, quería poder repetir, sólo para tenerla a su lado, sirviéndolo de aquella manera. Sólo una copa de sake, y haría todo lo que ella quisiera. Un poco de carne caliente sin cocinar, y se recorrería las islas enteras en busca de regalos para ella si hacía falta. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, para descubrirla mirándolo furtivamente mientras continuaba con su conversación con Kaede. Se la veía feliz. Era extraño, a cambio de una mínima y desinteresada acción como esa él intentaría hacerla feliz, pero parecía que atenderlo era lo que la hacía feliz. ¿Por qué?

Pero algo no iba bien del todo. Kagome comenzaba a huir de mirar a quién estaba sentado al otro lado de su esposo. Eso molestó al Inuyokai, esa mujer no solía asustarse con nada, y hasta se había atrevido a invitarlo a su dichosa casa, invitación que había aceptado sólo porque Rin estaría allí. Pero con el tiempo que pasaba estaba cada vez más asustada. Lo cual no entendía, no había participado de la conversación, ya que no había sido necesario, nadie le había visto comer, se había encargado de ello, y estaba procurando no responder con amenazas a las impertinencias del retardado de su hermano.

Pero para Kagome, aunque todos los intentos de ser educado de su cuñado los estaba entendiendo, por momentos odiaba la excesiva buena vista que tenía en cuanto a materia de cosas sobrenaturales. Aunque no estaba mirando directamente la vez que Sesshomaru comía, en la periferia y por momentos cortos, lo vio comer. Era asqueroso. No, asqueroso no era la palabra. El daiyokai no comía por bocados. Devoraba. Y no era como devoraba la comida su esposo cuando tenía hambre. Era el devorar de una bestia. Su dentadura era enorme, y de un bocado se tragaba piezas enteras de comida. Casi ni se molestaba en coger los palillos si no era para recoger algo de alguna bandeja que Rin le ofrecía. ¿Cómo Rin todo este tiempo había viajado con él y no se había asustado de estar al lado de tal monstruo? Ahora era que caía cada vez más en la cuenta de todas las veces que le decían lo temeraria que era por tomarse confianzas con el yokai. Cada vez más escalofríos recorrían su espalda, pero debía mantener la compostura si no quería desatar una batalla campal entre los hermanos. El miedo se estaba haciendo presente, pero debía pensar en otra cosa, hablar con el resto de los comensales, felicitar a Inuyasha por lo bien asado que quedó el Jabalí, agradecer a Kaede las hierbas que trajo para el té, pero el miedo se acrecentaba y la cría en su vientre comenzaba a sentirlo también. El bebé comenzó a removerse, asustado, lo cual ya no le permitía mantener su fachada de serenidad. Ya si el niño sentía miedo de la presencia, ya no había discusión posible, tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que sacar a su hijo de allí y calmarlo.

—Puedo oler el miedo, humana. (2)

Toda conversación y buen ambiente que comenzaba a haber fue cortado de repente, con todos mirando a Seshomaru. Rin sabía que no se dirigía a ella, porque nunca la había llamado así, pero las otras dos mujeres en la habitación eran de una valentía envidiable, por tanto no podía entender que se refiriera a ellas tampoco. Pero enseguida se supo a quién se estaba dirigiendo. De repente, lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Kagome, y se salió disparada de la casa.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA SESSHOMARU?!

Inuyasha le gritó, pero no sabía si enfrentarse al hijo de puta de su hermano o ir a proteger y consolar a su esposa.

—Tranquilo, señor Inuyasha, e iré a ver qué le pasa a la Señora Kagome.

—NO, LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ESTE BASTARDO SE MARCHE DE MI CASA SI SE VA A PONER A ASUSTAR A MI ESPOSA —Apenas respiró entre frase y frase: —QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA JODER, ¿ES QUE NO LO VES?

—Entonces me iré.

—No por favor, amo Sesshomaru, ya me encargaré yo de ver qué está pasando, por favor.

Rin intentó detenerlo al verlo levantarse tan decidido a salir, mientras se dirigía por el camino a recoger sus espadas.

—No te metas.

Fue muy cortante, pero tenía que ir a ver por qué de entre todos en la casa, la impertinente sacerdotisa era la única que le rehuía asustada. Pudo notar cómo detrás de sí Rin intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, sólo para cumplir la orden que se le había dado. Recogió sus espadas, no iba a dejarlas en el mismo sitio que a su hermano y se perdió a través de la puerta en el exterior.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Ya por fin Sesshomaru se ha aparecido! Aquí quise reflejar un par de cosas: por un lado me lo veo siendo educado para que se comporte sin parecer un perro maleducado, pero sinceramente no veo la sociedad yokai siendo perfectamente estructurada como para saber cómo relacionarse socialmente. Además de que el tema dar/recibir comida, como ya he dejado caer antes, se acercará más al tema ofrendas/subyugación y pedido de favores que lo que es compartir la mesa con alguien XD ****También al igual que he hecho con el sake, creo que con el tiempo se verán más gustos raros disfrazados de gustos finos por parte de Sesshomaru e_e ¿Qué más pensáis que le puede gustar a nuestro Sesshy?**

**(1)El sakazuki es la copa esa que casi parece un mini plato para beber sake**

**(2) Aquí sesshomaru huele el miedo que Kagome intenta camuflar antes que Inuyasha, porque para empezar, tiene mucho mejor olfato, y por otro lado, con comida de por medio y estando vigilando a su hermano, dudo que Inuyasha le prestara la suficiente atención a Kagome como para darse ****cuenta rápidamente 9.9**

**Y bueno, siento haber cortado por aquí, peeero quiero mantener el largo de capítulos, ya el próximo está a medio escribir, así que en teoría para el viernes está :D**

**Muchas gracias ****freakin'love-****sesshourin por los reviews! Gracias también a todos los que me leen y todavía no han decidido tirarme tomatazos, espero que os haya gustado, y hasta el siguiente capítulo! 3**


	8. Rin, tienes que darle de comer IV

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 8: Rin, tienes que darle de comer IV**

* * *

Sesshomaru salió apresuradamente de la sala principal, para ir a buscar a la esposa de su hermano. Podía oler a salado, sí, estaba escondida llorando en la pequeña bodega en la parte trasera de la casa. Hecha un ovillo, en un rincón lo miró con los ojos desencajados del miedo. Odiaba que lo miraran así, encontrarse con criaturas tan débiles. Soportaba a ese grupo de humanos porque al menos no iban asustándose con todo.

—Humana

—Ya lo sé, lo siento, necesito estar sola y tranquilizarme, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Entonces si no tiene nada que ver conmigo, da igual que me quede aquí o me vaya.

Inflexible, Sesshomaru se arrodilló delante de ella. Seguía faltándole el respeto al hablar, _así que no es ella quien tiene miedo, sino que la cría _—Pensó. Se pasó mirándola fijamente hasta que Kagome no fue capaz de sostenerle más la mirada, y en cuanto miró en otra dirección, pasó a mirar su vientre. El niño no paraba quieto, y se podía ver en la superficie cómo se movía, a pesar de las capas de ropa. Aprovechando que le rehuía la mirada, colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Podía sentir el youki del niño alterado, le tenía miedo, pero lo que estaba era simplemente alterado. Kagome en cuanto notó qué era lo que estaba haciendo pegó un respingo, pero se quedó helada en el sitio, ese gesto en su cuñado _era muy raro. _Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirarlo, y se encontró al yokai mirando apaciblemente a su vientre. ¿Quizás era bueno con los niños? Después de todo dejó que Rin lo siguiera cuando ella era pequeña.

—Sesshom…

—Estate quieto —Interrumpió a la mujer. No era necesario que le fuera a explicar lo que iba a hacer. Con sólo dos palabras, el niño entendió y se quedó quieto.

—Qué… ¿Qué has hecho?

—Decirle que se esté quieto — Le pareció una obviedad decirlo, pero los humanos eran especialmente idiotas a veces —Los niños entienden instintivamente la autoridad de alguien más fuerte que ellos y hacen caso.

—Pero si ni siquiera ha nacido aún, ¿qué dices?

—Es lo mismo, eres tú y el idiota de su padre quienes tenéis que apaciguar a la cría, sino va a seguir dándoos problemas.

—Esto… muchas gracias, yo… saldré un momento a tomar el aire —suspiró de alivio, ahora que el niño no estaba tan agitado, su miedo había desaparecido automáticamente, ¿Estaba sintiendo el miedo del niño? Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. —No le hagas caso al idiota de mi esposo, puedes quedarte, ya entraré en unos momentos.

Kagome se levantó, dejando a Sesshomaru en el sitio, quien no se molestó en moverse. En seguida salió al porche trasero, unos momentos de aire, y ya volvería dentro.

En la casa, Rin se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a interponerse en el camino de Inuyasha mientras gruñía cosas acerca de que el bastado de su hermano no se iba, que lo echaría a golpes… Hasta que ya viendo que su señor Sesshomaru había terminado de hablar con la señora Kagome, y fue en busca de ella. Se cruzó en su camino con el daiyokai, quien la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Disculpe Sesshomaru-sama, pero ya me he esperado a que termine de hablar con ella, y como ha terminado, técnicamente no me estoy metiendo —sonrió dulcemente a pesar de la mirada molesta de su amo. Hizo una reverencia y pasó de largo para buscar a la exsacerdotisa.

Rin la encontró sentada apaciblemente mirando el paisaje, mientras bebía a sorbos un poco de agua.

—Señora Kagome, ¿podría hablarle un momento?

Kagome la miró sorprendida, ¿por qué le preguntaba tan formalmente si podía hablarle?

—Estoy bien, Rin-chan, no debes preocuparte.

—No se trata de si ya está bien o no, señora Kagome— Rin suspiró y se sentó al lado de ella —Pensé que, a estas alturas, dada su experiencia, las confianzas que se toma con varios entes sobrenaturales, y que incluso está casada con uno, me da igual si es medio humano, ya debía ser obvio para usted.

Kagome la miró entre sorprendida y enojada, ¿qué le pensaba decir que no supiera ya? —Qué me quieres decir con eso Rin.

—Sesshomaru-sama es un monstruo. Es un perro monstruoso, muy poderoso y ha matado a cientos, incluso por la mísera razón de interponerse en su camino. La mayoría de las cosas las sé porque me las ha explicado Jaken-sama, no porque lo hubiera visto, pero lo sé. Incluso es tan poderoso que ni siquiera Naraku le pudo hacer nunca daño, sólo fue tras él por una cuestión de honor.

—Sigo sin saber a dónde quieres llegar con eso

—Quiero decir que si a Sesshomaru-sama le molestáramos ya nos habría matado, quizá el único que le podría haber hecho frente fuera su hermano. Pensé que eso ya lo sabía, pero hoy se ha ido corriendo de su presencia, asustada, como si no lo conociera ya, Sesshomaru-sama es una persona amable, y por eso sé que puedo confiar ciegamente en él. Igual que usted confía en el señor Inuyasha. Yo… quiero expresar la gratitud de que haya confiado en él como para dejarle entrar en su casa, pero también mi tristeza de ver cómo se le sigue temiendo a mi señor y yo… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en el rostro de Rin, sorprendiendo a Kagome

—Por favor discúlpame, de verdad es que no era mi intención, pero me asusté un momento cuando le vi comer, y mi bebé —se acarició el vientre con ternura—se asustó también, y ya no pude mantener la compostura

Rin seguía llorando cada vez más —¡Ya lo sé que debe ser horrible! Pero juro que sus promesas las cumple, su lealtad y honestidad es incuestionable, es más amable que la mayoría de los humanos que conozco y yo… por favor, señora Kagome, ¡no lo eche de su casa!

—Rin, tranquila, nadie se va a ir a ningún lado —_¡el bastardo se va a ir si yo lo digo! _se escuchó de dentro de la casa— ¡ABAJO!

Esa pequeña riña le arrancó una sonrisa a Rin, lo que la distrajo de su congoja —¿De verdad ha visto comer al amo? ¿Cómo es?

—Si debieras verlo ya lo verás, llevaré mi cuñado adentro, límpiate esas lágrimas y vuelve con nosotros, ¿va?

—¡Sí!

Rin llegó a la sala principal ya cuando todos estaban dentro, con Kagome sentada al lado de Kaede mientras la tranquilizaba, Sesshomaru esperándola de pie e Inuyasha refunfuñando en un rincón. Suspiró de alivio de ver todavía a su amo allí, pero le pareció más apremiante el hecho de que básicamente habían obligado a Inuyasha a aceptar a su hermano en su casa. Recordó haberle visto olisqueando el sake de su hermano cuando pensaba que no había nadie mirando, y decidió ir a por más. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amo prometiendo volver enseguida, y trajo suficiente como para poderle servir a Inuyasha un tanto. Antes de hacerlo, cruzó miradas con Kagome, y ella entendiendo sus intenciones fue a realizar lo mismo que ella, levantándose de donde estaba, yendo a servir a Sesshomaru.

—¡Muchas gracias por recibir hoy al amo Sesshomaru en se casa, señor Inuyasha!

—¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el bebé hoy, Sesshomaru! —Exclamaron ambas a la vez mientras ambas servían sake, Rin a Inuyasha y Kagome a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se sentía receloso de aceptar algo de alguien que no fuera Rin, pero vio por los gestos que se habían realizado antes más la conversación que habían tenido fuera, que fue idea de la más pequeña. Comenzó a gruñir cuando vio a su estúpido hermano casi a punto de rechazar el sake. Le daba igual que no fuera lo suficiente hombre como para beber sake, pero era una ofrenda de disculpas de _su_ humana y si era necesaria la fuerza le haría aceptar. Inuyasha separó los ojos de Rin unos segundos buscando la fuente de os gruñidos, descubriendo a su hermano mirándole con cara de _te voy a asesinar_. No sabía si era para que aceptara o no el sake que le daba Rin, pero se moría de ganas de probar aquello, aunque su lado humano no paraba de decirle que eso era una costumbre asquerosa. Bebió un sorbo y estaba más rico de lo que imaginaba al haberlo estado oliendo todo el día. En cuanto bebió, Sesshomaru dejó de mirarlo mal, y aceptó por su parte la ofrenda de disculpas que de daba a su vez Kagome.

Ya con todos más tranquilos, con Inuyasha algo sonrojado de haber casi admitido que ese sake le gustaba, se sentaron en los mismos sitios en los que estaban antes. Ahora ya más relajados, terminaron de comer, aunque ya Sesshomaru ni soltó de nuevo sus espadas ni volvió a probar bocado. A lo único que se dedicaba era a mirar a Rin mientras hablaba con él y el resto de los comensales. Le resultaba muy curioso cómo podía estar llorando y luego tan feliz de un momento a otro. Seguía con aquella flor que le había colocado esa mañana en el pelo, aunque ya se estaba marchitando.

Fuera se comenzó a nublar un poco ese día tan bueno que estaba haciendo, comenzando a soplar el aire, y entrando en la casa. Casi automáticamente rodeó a Rin con su estola, para que no pasara frío. Lo que le sorprendió es que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar esa estola tan suave. Después de todo no iba a estar tan mal en casa del idiota de su hermano si ella se encontraba allí con él.

—Neh, Inuyasha, puedes cerrar un poco alguna ventana? Que con el aire corriendo comienza a hacer frío .

—¿Frío? No he notado nada— respondió automáticamente Rin. Kagome ahogó una pequeña risa. La estola de Sesshomaru había crecido casi el doble y la cubría toda la espalda a Rin _como si la estuviera abrazando—_ pensó.

—Ya voy, ya voy

No terminó de levantarse, que un ambiente más pesado y una corriente más fuerte en el interior de la casa hizo que se cerraran la mayoría de las ventanas. Luego de eso, vieron como Sesshomaru volvía a cerrar sus enrojecidos ojos.

—Oh, ¡muchas gracias sesshomaru-sama!

Inuyasha, Kagome y Kaede pensaron que definitivamente era muy raro tener al Daiyokai en la casa.

Viendo que ya todos habían acabado de comer, y que Inuyasha estaba o al borde de un ataque de nervios o de querer atacar las botellas de sake, Kagome propuso ya levantar todas las bandejas y a guardar la comida que había sobrado. Enseguida su cuñado decidió salir, ya no había comida, ya no tenía que molestarse en seguir allí, sólo lo habían invitado a eso.

Rin lo acompañó a la salida trasera, ya que era donde descansaba aún su armadura, y lo vio maravillada cómo se la ponía. Ni siquiera para una acción tan cotidiana como esa la hacía como una persona normal, su armadura se levantaba y flotaba lo suficiente como para que él se colocara dentro de ella. Aunque vio que su amo no necesitaba ayuda en lo absoluto para ponérsela, aún así se tomó la libertad de ayudarlo anudando una de sus partes de la pechera. Le fue muy difícil ocultar su sonrojo cuando se descubrió siendo fijamente observada por el inuyokai. Pero no recibió ningún comentario acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. Notó como una de las manos de él se acercaba a su cabeza, y se sonrojó aún más.

—Esta flor ya está marchita, ¿Por qué la llevas aún en el pelo?

Más sonrojo, su amo le estaba preguntando por la flor que él mismo le había colocado en el pelo como una cosa sin importancia aquella misma mañana, pero era de su amo y no se quería deshacer de ella, para ella sí era importante.

—Oh, esto —se hizo ligeramente la desentendida— Es que me la ha colocado usted.

—Entonces si te doy otra te quitarás esa?

—Supongo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil, y estaba segurísima de que él lo notaba, pero no dejó de sostenerle la mirada. Ya suficiente había conseguido con no contestarle que guardaría esa for en papel más arde sólo porque se la había colocado él. Kagome ya le había aconsejado que no se lanzara como una desesperada. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba completamente segura de qué era lo que sentía hacia su amo, porque lo quería cerca, la hacía feliz, pero cuando lo tenía cerca, por alguna razón estúpida a veces sólo quería huir de la vergüenza tras hablar con él.

Sesshomaru notando que quizás le tenía que dar espacio a su apreciada humana, se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa. Pero notó de nuevo un tirón en la manga, como ya había notado esa noche y esa mañana. Otra vez le estaba pidiendo que se quedara. Miró hacia atrás sin darse la vuelta del todo, encontrándose a una Rin todavía más roja que antes. ¿Se había enfermado? Después de todo era humana y, por ende, frágil.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, ¿p-podría esperar un momento por aquí hasta que termine de ayudar a la señora Kagome? Qui-quisiera pasar algo más de tiempo con usted.

—Rin —dijo dándose la vuelta mientras terminaba de salir de la casa

—S-si?

—No voy marcharme a ningún sitio —_No sin ti_, pensó.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! **

**Hola de nuevo! (me ha dado tiempo a terminar antes del viernes!) si si, a Sesshomaru no lo voy a mandar a ningún lado, que me ha costado muchos capítulos meterlo ahí XD **

**Llevaba hace muchísimo imaginando este capítulo y me ha costado llegar decentemente hasta aquí, pero ha valido la pena *-***

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy intentando evitar a toda costa el OoC, pero no estoy segura del todo de si lo estoy consiguiendo con un personaje tan difícil como es Sesshomaru. Así que quejas, opiniones (buenas o malas) y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas :D**

**Hasta la semana que viene! :3**


	9. Rin, ¿me esperarás?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 9: Rin, ¿me esperarás?**

* * *

Inuyasha aprovechó que las mujeres normalmente lo echaban a la hora de las tareas domésticas gracias a su enorme capacidad para romper cosas. Siguió el rastro de olor de su hermano hasta el bosque, el desgraciado había hecho llorar a Rin no apareciendo el día anterior y no pensaba dejarlo marchar sin antes pedirle explicaciones, delante de Rin no podía hacerlo, así que… tocaba ir a perseguirle ahora. Cuanto odiaba perseguir a su hermano. Siempre era inalcanzable, siempre riéndose de él y menospreciando todo. Lo encontró en el mismo sitio del bosque de antes, pero esta vez no acompañado del lamesuelas de Jaken, sino que de la vieja pulga Myoga.

Sesshomaru para variar, se encontraba ignorando olímpicamente lo que le estaban diciendo, en este caso, advertencias sobre algo que reclamaba su presencia en otro sitio. Bueno, no es que estuviera ignorando nada, simplemente hacía como que no estaba escuchando, con algo de suerte, Myoga captaría la indirecta y se callaría de una vez. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sabía que esta visita se estaba alargando demasiado, y para colmo perdió una luna nueva para atacar una zona al sur de la isla de Kyushu donde le estaban provocando bastantes problemas. Pero cuando se trataba de su protegida no podía evitarlo. Para él, el gran Sesshomaru, no era ningún problema un pequeño retraso de algo más de una semana, aplastaría a quién se le interpusiera de una manera u otra, pero un retraso en sus planes implicaba que no estaba procediendo con la perfección acostumbrada. Suspiró de hastío. No sólo tenía que hacer todo lo posible por sacarse de la cabeza a Rin (y la apetitosa idea de llevársela consigo para que estuviera a su lado sirviendo le y acariciando su estola, y peinando su pelo, y oliendo a flores y…), sino que también ahora tenía que lidiar con el retardado de su hermano. Olisqueo un momento el aire para comprobar sus intenciones, y para variar, venía a reclamarle algo. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no era el culpable de todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor?

Se dio la vuelta para observarlo mientras se acercaba. Myoga seguía saltando y hablando sobre su hombro derecho. Su lentitud era enfermante. Parecía que por primera vez en su vida había aprendido lo que significaba la palabra cautela.

—Oh, ¡Ya veo Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Ha estado retrasando su vuelta para convencer a Inuyasha-sama para que una sus fuerzas a su empresa!

—¿Qué yo qué, Myoga-jijii? ¿Sesshomaru, de que mierda habla el viejo?

—No seas idiota Myoga, el idiota está esperando una cría.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —Inuyasha comenzaba a perder definitivamente la paciencia, (que no es que fuera demasiada).

—Estamos hablando que por mucho que hayas aprendido de una vez a utilizar la espada de nuestro padre, no te quiero en mi ejército. Si eres capaz de abandonar a tu mujer mientras espera un hijo, fácilmente puedes abandonar cualquier cosa.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú un ejército? No te recuerdo llevando un ejército ni para enfrentarte a los demonios gato, o a Naraku, o a…

—Haz el favor de callarte si no tienes idea de nada idiota. —Dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, claramente molesto. Claro que no tenía un ejercito antes, ni tampoco tenía su propia espada antes, ni tampoco era un verdadero daiyoaki antes, ni digno de proteger las tierras de su familia antes. Y había tardado odiosamente demasiado, como para tenerlo al idiota ahora cuestionándole cosas.

Inuyasha, ofuscado, casi olvida que venía a pelear por haber hecho llorar a Rin. Pero parecía que tenía que estar en otro sitio y aún así permanecía en los alrededores por ella. Soltó un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta —Si al menos no puedes venir a verla como es debido, dale alguna explicación para que no se quede escondida en el bosque llorando porque no vienes, aquí el idiota eres tú.

Sesshomaru por una única vez no deseaba quitarle la razón a su hermano, por un montón de razones, no paraba de sentirse molesto consigo mismo. La perfección a la que quería estar habituado se veía destrozada cuando en su vida dependía de estar en varios sitios a la vez, o relacionarse con humanos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer todo bien a la primera. Su humor comenzaba a reflejarse en su youki, provocando que la pulga saliera huyendo con la excusa de visitar a la familia de su medio hermano. Aprovechando el silencio intentó relajarse, sin conseguirlo. Ojalá se encontrara allí Rin para peinar su pelo, su presencia era relajante. Sacudió su cabeza para redirigir sus pensamientos. Él no necesitaba de Rin, y no pensaba llevársela aún. Era estúpido pensar de aquella manera. Ella se tenía que esperar, ser una buena niña y esperarlo en el sitio como siempre. Se levantó de donde estaba, sus finos sentidos le advirtieron de ella acercándose, corriendo lo humanamente más rápido que podía.

—Lo-lo siento, amo Sesshomaru, he procurado hacer lo más rápido posible pa-para ah ah —tomo algo de aire para seguir, el venir corriendo casi la había dejado sin respiración —no hacer perder el preciado tiempo del amo.

Sesshomaru la miró de arriba abajo, de verdad su corazón estaba terriblemente acelerado, la cara completamente roja, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, tan sedosos y por los que su cálido aliento entraba y salía aceleradamente…. _Maldita sea, que es una simple humana_ — pensó. Pasó a mirar el cielo, definitivamente era más interesante.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un claro, algo alejado de la aldea, pero bastante cerca del templo y de la casa de Inuyasha. Rodeados de flores, se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de una gran roca que parecía que a duras penas se seguía viendo entre la flora del paisaje. Rin en todo momento lo siguió en silencio, llena de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular. Se sentó en la roca, le resultaba extraño estar más alta que él, pero no parecía molestarle al inuyokai. Pasaban los momentos y comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, su amo no hablaba, y no sabía con qué comenzar una conversación —o monólogo interrumpido por monosílabos. Para tranquilizarse, comenzó a recoger algunas de las flores, trenzando una corona. No, debía de hacer dos, más tarde llegaría las gemelas de Sango y Miroku, y debía tener una hecha para cada una. Una risilla le entró al recordarse tan ridícula haciéndolas para su amo Sesshomaru. En cuanto el pequeño sonido se escapó de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que unos orbes dorados se habían posado en su persona, sin dejar de observarla. De nuevo se sonrojó. ¿Podía dejar de avergonzarse por todo delante de su señor? Si las cosas seguían así, intentar volver a seguirlo sería muy incómodo.

—Esto em…. Sí, estaba preparando unas coronas para las gemelas, les encanta que las prepare para ellas. —Tras esa explicación, su interlocutor volvió su mirada al horizonte.

—Deberás apurarte, esas pequeñas humanas se acercan corriendo hacia aquí.

Y efectivamente, un torbellino formado por dos niñas de 9 años acabó por tumbarla al suelo, las coronas salvadas por un rápido gesto de Sesshomaru del que nadie se dio cuenta —¡Rin chan!

Un montón de achuchones y una conversación a una velocidad superior a la que pudiera entender el ser humano promedio no se hizo esperar. A pesar de que las veía tan seguido, siempre tenían algo que contarle, quejas de su hermano, lo que había hecho su padre, quejas de que su madre no les enseñaba a luchar aún, sólo tediosas clases sobre demonología, que Shippo las había engañado con un gusano gigante para alejarlas y que tardaran más en llegar… Sesshomaru no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo de la conversación o de la emoción al comprobar que las coronas de flores se habían salvado milagrosamente.

—…y como te decíamos no han hecho tardar porque no te teníamos que molestar…

—…si el tío Sesshomaru está aquí —Una ceja se levantó especialmente molesta en las imperturbables facciones del daiyoukai

—… pero queríamos verlos a los dos, porque le teníamos que preguntar algo al tío Sesshomaru —La ceja levantada se convirtió en un ligero tic en el ojo.

—¿Rin-chan, crees que el tío Sesshomaru nos dejará peinarle el pelo?

—Tío Sesshomaru, ¿Nos dejarías peinarte el pelo?

Ambas hicieron las preguntas a la vez, preguntando a los dos adultos allí. Definitivamente tenían la ilusión desde hacía mucho de peinar tan larga, sedosa y bonita cabellera. Hasta habían practicado en secreto la una con la otra la mejor manera de peinar sin tirar del pelo, y habían comprobado que cuanto más lejos del cuero cabelludo mejor, y estaban muy seguras de que podían hacerlo bien. Hasta habían recolectado flores en el camino para colocárselas en el pelo, una cabellera plateada como será seguro que le iban las lilas silvestres.

Silencio. Quienes recibieron la pregunta no contestaban. Sesshomaru apretaba la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos molesto. Esas humanas lo habían llamado tío. Rin había notado la creciente molestia de su amo cada vez que las niñas decían la palabra tío para referirse a él, y estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que contestarle a las niñas que estaban comenzando a perder su sonrisa desilusionadas cuanto más tardaban en contestar. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Jaken desde siempre no paraba de repetirle que nunca había que faltarle el respeto al amo Sesshomaru. Llamó la atención de las niñas colocándole las coronas de flores y en cuanto se aseguró de que la miraban solamente ellas pero no Sesshomaru, les deletreó sin emitir sonido alguno _Seshou-ma-ru-saaa-maaa. _Esperaba que como siempre las niñas supieran leer sus labios como cuando les decía como salir de los problemas en los que se metían. Y efectivamente ambas entendieron a la perfección

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¡sería un gran honor para nosotras si nos dejara peinar su cabello! Es que lo tiene muy bonito—exclamaron las dos a la vez

Rin quiso que la tierra la tragara. Ahora se habían pasado de empalagosas. Miró hacia otro lado, el sol cegándola era definitivamente más interesante. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta intrigado por el cambio de actitud de las niñas, que lo miraban fijamente y con sus pequeños rostros llenos de determinación. Se volvió de nuevo, seguro que Rin tenía algo que ver. Decidió dejarlas hacer, sólo eran niñas, y no había demasiados testigos. —Haced lo que queráis.

Y como toda una respuesta afirmativa, llenas de alegría, las niñas se dedicaron a trenzarle la parte más baja del cabello del yokai con todo el esmero y cuidado posible. Cada tanto iban intercalando flores, discutiendo entre ellas si el arreglo quedaba equilibrado, o si era lo suficientemente varonil —como si una trenza con flores pudiera llegar a ser varonil en algún aspecto. Rin estaba decididamente encantada de que se habían llegado a entender tan bien los tres. Mientras trabajaban las niñas, vio como la estola de su amo se había acercado algo más a ella, y como una invitación, se dedicó a acariciarla. Llena de felicidad vio como Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos y se le quedó viendo embelesada hasta que las niñas llamaron su atención preguntando qué le parecía el cómo había quedado su obra. Sonrió por unos momentos, ella nunca le había trenzado tanto el pelo a su amo, porque tenía terror a hacerlo mal, sólo le ponía algunas flores en el pelo cuando se sentaba a descansar. Antes de contestarle a las niñas, comenzó a repetirle la teoría de los arreglos florales, mientras iba a por una flor a los alrededores. Miu y Mei no sabían si les estaba repitiendo eso porque lo habían hecho terriblemente mal, y comenzaban a aterrorizarse de haber perdido una oportunidad como esa.

—…entonces, una vez montado el arreglo, siempre, siempre, tiene que haber una protagonista que es resaltada por las demás flores. —Y dicho esto colocó un ramillete de campanillas amarillas en la parte superior de la trenza y se alejó como si lo mirara pensativa, hasta que, con una sonrisa, les dio su veredicto: —¡Ha quedado precioso niñas!

Las gemelas comenzaron a bailar de la alegría, mientras le agradecían a Sesshomaru por haberles dejado peinarlo. Pero la alegría no duró mucho, en cuanto el youkai escuchó a más humanos acercarse, se levantó, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Con ese ligero movimiento, toda la obra floral realizada se deshizo, dejando a dos niñas desalentadas completamente.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Debí advertiros que no hay manera casi de que nada se quede enredado o colocado en su cabello, la trenza no estaba destinada a durar mucho —Rin le explicó a las niñas.

Se apuró a seguir a su amo en su camino, acercándose un poco demás al ver cómo las campanillas que le había colocado se habían quedado entre su cabello y su armadura. Algo que nunca le había explicado Sesshomaru a Rin, que en su pelo sólo se quedaba lo que él quería, en este caso, sólo las flores que le había colocado ella. Rin se las quitó cuidadosamente, y se las ofreció a su señor, como otras tantas veces, con una sonrisa: —Tome, se habían quedado enredadas, creo que debería quedárselas.

Sesshomaru tomó en su mano el ramillete de campanillas ofrecido, y acercándose un poco más, se las intercambió cuidadosamente por las flores ya marchitas en el cabello de Rin —Aquí ya tienes otras flores, no te estés con flores marchitas en el cabello, Rin.

Rin se quedó en el sitio, completamente sonrojada, tras lo que su amo acababa de hacer. De nuevo le había colocado delicadamente flores en el pelo, y no se había olvidado de esa pequeña insinuación de que no se iba a quitar las flores que le diera hasta que no le diera otras. El daiyoukai seguía caminado lentamente, mientras alrededor de Rin cantaban y saltaba las gemelas exclamando que cuando fueran mayores también querían tener un novio que fuera tan amable como el que tenía Rin, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más

—¡¿Como vais a decir eso del amo Sesshomaru?!—les chistó completamente avergonzada

—Rin, no te quedes atrás —Alegres, las tres comenzaron a seguirle.

* * *

Ya era media tarde y seguían tras la estela de Sesshomaru mientras andaba. El ambiente se había relajado ya, y mientras, Rin le explicaba a su amo el por qué no lo había obedecido del todo ese mediodía en pos de tranquilizar un poco a Inunyasha y Kagome. La fila de niños que les seguían en su camino se había alargado enormemente, se habían sumado los que la llamaban princesa esa misma mañana en el mercado, otros dos amigos de las gemelas, el hermano más pequeño de éstas, más una cría de kappa y una cría de hombre verde amigos de Rin que también se habían sumado en cuanto el daiyoukai se internó en el bosque para comenzar a subir la colina de detrás del templo. Rin no cabía en si de felicidad, era como su futuro soñado, acompañando a su amo y rodeada de niños. Intentó apartar de su mente la triste idea de que quizás nunca podría tener niños propios, pero viendo que podía estar rodeada igualmente no le importó mucho en el momento.

Detrás, dos de los niños comenzaron a pelear acerca de quién se casaría con Rincuando fueran mayores. Se sumaron a la pelea las gemelas afirmando junto con certeron golpes y patadas para dar peso a sus palabras de que ella era la novia de Sesshomaru-sama. Y Rin en medio intentando calmar a los niños, mientras llegaban a la cima de la colina, ignorarles ya no era una opción. El kappa no paraba de afirmar que los humanos eran tontos y que el pequeño hombre verde tenía que dejar de esforzarse en aprender a crear hortalizas para darle de comer a los humanos, mientras le pedía que le diera juncos para tener algo que picar mientras veían el espectáculo.

—gñiiiiiiniiiiiigfnjkalnjjnnn

—Que me da igual que cuando crezcan digas que dejan de ser tan estúpidos, el papa y la mama dicen que siguen igual pero más tozudos.

—gñeeeeeee

—Ya ya lo sé que Rin es humana y no es tonta, pero creo que a veces lo es si se lleva bien con llos mocosos humanos

—gjgffggggggggfkseeee

—¡No me llames mocoso! Que ya consigo nadar sin ayuda de nadie ¬¬

—¡Que sueltes mi pelo! ¡Rin le preparó mochis a Sesshomaru-sama porque es su novio!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¡Se va a casar conmigo porque heredaré el puesto de mi padre y le podremos traer para que siga haciendo dulces para todos y para mí!

—Esto… niños por favor _—ay que vergüenza que se peleen por algo así_

—¡Rin se va a casar con Sesshomaru-sama porque le trae regalos más caros que lo que le vayas a traer tú, dientes de conejo!

Un carraspeo se hizo escuchar, Sesshomaru consiguió en un santiamén lo que llevaba Rin intentando hacía un rato, parando completamente la discusión. Todas las miradas se posaban de un adulto al otro como si fuera un partido de ping-pong

—Esto, a ver como lo explico niños, Rin no se va a casar

—QUEEEEEEEEEECOMOQUERINCHANNOSEVAACASAAAR?! —Se escuchó casi al unísono.

—Rin no se puede casar si quiere seguir y servir al amo Sesshomaru.

Un murmullo de descontento se abatió sobre los niños, hasta que el tema de conversación pareció haberse zanjado. Comenzaron ya a jugar entre ellos (lo cual parecía más una batalla campal que otra cosa) mientras con un suspiro de cansancio, Rin se sentaba al lado de su amo

—Yo… Rin siente mucho lo-lo que acaba de pasar, amo Sesshomaru —dijo con un hilo de voz

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente sin saber qué contestarle a eso. De verdad que la escena anterior había sido cualquier cosa menos lo normal a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La palabra matrimonio involucrando a su persona lo desencajaba completamente, y la idea de que involucrara también a Rin le estaba desarmando completamente por dentro, aunque debía mantener la compostura.

—Son niños, no deberías preocuparte por discusiones de niños, Rin.

Rin no sabía si le estaba restando importancia a esa discusión en la que habían soltado tantísimos temas delicados acerca de la relación que mantenían ambos, o sólo quería tranquilizarla. La tarde seguía pasando mientras veía a los niños jugar y el pequeño hombre verde le contaba que ya sabía hacer zanahorias y cebollas, mostrándole unas maltrechas y descoloridas zanahorias que había hecho crecer, con muchísima ilusión. Rin cada vez se encontraba más triste tras esa mención hacia su falta de futuro amoroso, su falta de futuros hijos y la completa falta de pronunciación de Sesshomaru al respecto.

—Rin, dime los nombres de los niños —dijo el inudaiyoukai mientras se ponía de pie

—Claro, amo Sesshomaru

Se los fue señalando uno a uno mientras le decía los nombres (N/A: me da flojera decir todos, que son muchos para ponerme a inventar XD) tras lo cual Sesshomaru los llamó a todos por su nombre poniéndolos firmes casi como soldados con sólo llamarlos.

—Es tarde, volved a vuestras casas. —Se giró para dirigirse a los dos únicos no humanos —A vosotros tampoco quiero verlos tampoco por aquí.

Los niños obedecieron sin chistar, y Rin se dispuso a acompañarlos, después de todo, era un camino muy largo.

—Tú no, Rin, quédate

—Pero es un camino muy largo, tengo que asegurarme de que llegan bien.

—Llegarán bien, vuelve aquí.

Rin obedeció algo reticente, después de todo se trataba de niños volviendo solos a sus casas atravesando parte del bosque en el camino de vuelta. De repente sintió a su amo abrazándola por la cintura, para luego notar como comenzaban a elevarse lentamente.

—Sujétate —Rin se abrazó a la armadura de su amo, intentando no tocarlo directamente—Desde arriba se les ve perfectamente, si les pasa algo llegaremos, y ellos tendrán una aventura nueva con la que destrozarle los oídos a sus padres cuando lleguen.

Rin sonrió triste, Sesshomaru parecía ser muy bueno con los niños. Sabía cuando cuidar de ellos, cuando dejarlos hacer, cuándo darle órdenes y como hacerse obedecer. La anciana Kaede también le decía que ella era buena con los niños, pero sabía que nunca se casaría con nadie para que le diera hijos. Tenía que hacer muchos sacrificios para poder seguir a su amo Sesshomaru. Admiró desde arriba lo fácil que era ver todo lo que iba pasando en el suelo sin intervenir.

—¿Me vas a contar ahora cuál es el problema que estás teniendo desde hoy?

_Cómo no—_pensó. Su amo Sesshomaru, como siempre, notaba cuando algo iba mal con ella. Notó como la levantaba más, y se vio obligada a abrazarse de su cuello para no caerse. Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Lo miraba fijamente mientras el miraba hacia el frente, imperturbable, sobrevolando tranquilamente el camino de los niños.

—Si hay algo que te preocupe, o moleste, o angustie, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, creo habértelo dicho. Sabes que puedes hacer siempre lo que quieras, nadie va a decirte lo contrario mientras yo esté aquí.

—Sí, lo siento, amo Sesshomaru, sólo que ese tipo de temas es con el que suelen atormentarme cuando digo que quiero esperar al amo Sesshomaru hasta que pueda volver con él. —Esto lo dijo suavecito, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su amo, casi escondiéndose, intentando que las lágrimas no afloraran.

—Rin, ¿podrás esperar hasta la próxima primavera? —le dijo mientras observaba su reacción por un breve instante.

—¿Si espero, podré volver con el amo?

—Era mi intención desde que te dejé aquí.

Rin sonrió, un poco más feliz, mientras se abrazaba más a su amo. Por fin ya no era un indefinido, por fin le decía que volvería a por ella.

Él quería llevarla consigo para asegurarse de que era feliz, pero no iba a meterla en medio de una guerra sólo por capricho. Tenía que pensar más con la cabeza. Él, el gran Sesshomaru nunca actuaba precipitadamente y no iba a empezar ahora. La abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras emprendía camino hacia la casa de su hermano. Si no había escuchado mal antes, _su _Rin le había preparado mochis.

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Hola! sé que no he actualizado tan rápido como antes, pero traigo capítulo más largo para compensar, que además la semana que viene vuelvo a estar afuera, así que a saber cuánto consigo escribir desde el móvil U_U'

Pero bueno, os ha gustado? opiniones? quejas? sugerencias? tomatazos? now kiss de una vez? Lo siento, pero tenía que meter en un aprieto a Sesshomaru con alguien mencionándole el casamiento y tal XD

Y en serio, agradezco mucho los reviews, es el combustible para que consiga sentarme encima de un ordenador sobrecalentándose en pleno verano a escribir :D

**Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	10. Rin, contéstame

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 10: Rin, contéstame.**

* * *

Sesshomaru procuro alargar lo más que pudo el pequeño viaje hasta volver a la aldea para dejar a Rin allí. Tenerla abrazada suavemente a sus hombros mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, flotando en el aire le hacía no querer que ese momento se acabara. Al menos en cuanto le dijo que pensaba volver a por ella, se tranquilizó un poco, y ya volvía a sentir esa calma que le provocaba el simplemente tenerla a su lado. Ahora, ya al final de la tarde, sabía que estarían a punto de llegar jaken con Ah-Un y los regalos que había encargado. Ya no podía dejarla en la puerta de la casa de su hermano, esta vez no estaba invitado, y no tenía pensado encontrarse con ese estúpido. Aterrizó suavemente a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea más cercana a la casa, y le permitió volver a tener sus pies en tierra firme de nuevo. Rin se quedó de pie observándolo, esperando que le diera alguna indicación de hacia dónde ir, y comenzando a sentirse nerviosa a causa de la falta de cualquier señal de lo que fuera por parte de su amo.

—Deberías ir con tus humanos, te están esperando.

—¡Pero nos estarán esperando a los dos! He hecho mochis para todos, para usted también, amo Sesshomaru.

—No puedo invadir territorio de mi hermano sin invitación, el mediodía ya ha acabado.

—¿Y entonces que hará el amo?

—Me quedaré aquí hasta el atardecer, y luego me iré.

—¡Entonces iré a por los mochis que eran para el amo Sesshomaru y los traeré! No se preocupe, que no tardo.

Entonces, tras una apresurada reverencia, Rin volvió corriendo hasta casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, en busca de los mochis para darle un poco a su amo, encontrándose a Kagome preparando muy tranquilamente el té de la tarde con la anciana Kaede.

—¿A que viene tanta prisa Rin? —Preguntó Kagome extrañada de verla volver corriendo tan sofocada y sin el acompañante que se suponía que tendría el día de hoy.

—El ah-ah ah amo Sesshomaru —comenzó a explicar sin casi aire —Me está esperando a las afueras de la aldea, y venía por un poco de mochis para llevarle.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido contigo y toma el té con el resto para disfrutar de los mochis?

—La invitación que tuvo a esta casa fue durante el mediodía y ya lo hemos obligado demasiado al señor Inuyasha a permitirle la entrada en su casa a su hermano hoy…. Y obviamente no puedo invitar a alguien a una casa que no es la mía.

—¡Pero si ya te hemos dicho más de una vez que esta es tu casa! Hasta te hemos insistido en que tú y la venerable Kaede os mudéis aquí con nosotros.

—Niña, por mucho que tú estés tan familiarizada con las criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que los humanos vivimos en mundos separados? Deja que Rin lleve lo que quiera llevarle al hermano de Inuyasha, allí en la linde del bosque se encontrará mejor, ya la esperaremos con té recién hecho para cuando ella regrese. ¿O vuelves a marcharte hasta que se acabe la tarde?

—Yo… um… no lo sé, le llevaré esto al amo Sesshomaru, y ya haré lo que me ordene.

Dicho esto, se marcho corriendo otra vez, dejando a Kagome enfurecida tratando de controlar su genio y a la educación feminista recibida en su época. Rin sabía que nunca le había hecho mucha gracia el continuo respeto y obediencia que le profesaba al daiyokai, y aunque alguna vez se lo había intentado explicar el porqué, seguía sin entenderlo. Agradeció en su interior que al menos el camino de vuelta a esa parte del bosque fuera casi cuesta abajo, ya que con los pensamientos tan enrevesados le costaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para respirar bien mientras corría al encuentro con su amo.

Lo encontró recostado en un árbol. Aunque su presencia era evidente, no era posible verlo hasta que te internaras en el bosque y lo buscaras. Parecía perfectamente oculto, pero una vez encontrado era difícil quitarle la vista de lo que era su imagen tan tranquila. Hacía mucho que Rin no lo veía así, y solo se le cruzó por la cabeza que no sabía porqué nadie podría no considerarlo hermoso. Procuró tranquilizar su respiración, seguro que su amo ya sabía que ella se encontraba allí, pero no había dado muestras de haberse dado cuenta. Seguía casi de espaldas, mirando hacia el infinito. Rin carraspeó para hacerse notar: —Esto… señor Sesshomaru, ya he regresado con los mochis que le prometí —dijo mientras lo rodeaba hasta acabar enfrente de él.

Sólo una mirada penetrante recibió por su parte, ni una sola palabra. Sesshomaru la observaba pensativo. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en hacerle tantas ofrendas? Con cada regalo, por tonto que fuera, cuando los aceptaba, se sentía más atado a ella. Recordaba perfectamente cómo sintió el deseo de su cercanía solo por permitirle servir comida y sake ese mediodía. Incluso la había estado abrazando. Era muy consciente de que su vida le era muy valiosa, pero no quería quererla, no quería desearla, y no se despertó de la especie de letargo mental en el que se encontraba hasta que decidió alejarse unos momentos de ella. Ahora que se había ido durante un rato se dio cuenta de todo, y la chica no hacía otra cosa que volver corriendo para darle más comida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rin? ¿Quieres algo más por mi parte? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en regalarme cosas y darme de comer desde que te encontraste conmigo? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

A Rin toda esa cantidad de preguntas la sorprendió muchísimo. No esperaba ese tipo de preguntas ni de esa manera cuando ella sólo se esforzaba en contentar a su amo. Maldita sea, ¡si hasta desangró gallinas hoy para hacerle su maldito sake! Sentía que algo había hecho mal, y el sólo imaginarse lo de repente le quitó todas las fuerzas y sólo la dejó con ganas de llorar. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo dejando los mochis a un lado, intentando mantener la compostura. Se habría quedado de pie si sus piernas se lo hubieran permitido. Se atrevió a mirarlo un momento a los ojos, para ver como su rostro curioso daba muestras de estar frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Nunca vio a su amo fruncirle el ceño. Enseguida casi puso su frente en el suelo de la reverencia.

—¡Rin siente mucho si a-algo ha m-molestado al amo Sesshomaru!

No pudo evitar tartamudear un poco. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Se quedó en la posición en la que estaba, temblando ligeramente, esperando una respuesta. Solo oyó el bullicio del bosque del final de la tarde. Vio hacia delante el acercarse de las botas de su amo, y luego el caer en cascada el cabello blanco, cuasi plateado a su lado.

—Rin, ¿te doy miedo? Mírame.

Algo dudosa, se levantó y se quedó simplemente de rodillas delante de él, pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero se vio obligada cuando dos manos dotadas de filosas garras le levantaron el rostro y sintió una respiración ajena muy suavemente sobre su rostro. Sesshomaru estaba _muy _cerca. Si no fuera por el miedo que estaba pasando su rostro se encontraría completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Aunque sentir esas manos que aunque eran algo frías le sostenían el rostro con tanta delicadeza, y hundirse en los ojos de su amo comenzaba a ser tranquilizador. Su amo no parecía enojado con ella, aunque si algo molesto por el simple hecho de encontrarse con algo que no entendía.

—Rin, contéstame ¿me tienes miedo?

Como toda respuesta cerró fuertemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Rin, contéstame ¿por qué sigues regalándole cosas y ofreciéndome comida?

Rin no sabía que contestar a eso. Claro que lo hacía porque apreciaba muchísimo a su amo, nunca nada sería suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella ni nunca nada sería suficiente para lo que merecía él. Pero ¿qué le contestaba? No podía simplemente decirle que le regalaba flores porque lo apreciaba, o lo quería, ni siquiera estaba segura del todo de qué era lo que sentía por él. Su labio empezó a temblar en un puchero en cuanto comenzó a hacer el esfuerzo por decir algo, aunque no sabía el qué, ni le salía palabra alguna.

—Rin, contéstame ¿Qué deseas de mi? Ya me alimentaste cuando estaba herido y te devolví la vida, me regalaste flores y te protegí, me regalaste una sonrisa y te traje de nuevo del inframundo. Siempre me regalas flores y dulces cuando vengo, y procuro traerte algo que desees o necesites. Pero esta vez no me has pedido nada, no sé qué deseas o por qué haces eso. Sabes que si pronuncias mi nombre vendré inmediatamente y alejaré de ti lo que te preocupe o de miedo, aunque sepa que sabes cuidar de ti misma. Pero nunca me llamaste en todos estos años, sólo pronuncias mi nombre cuando me mencionas a otros y me traes regalos cuando vengo a verte.

—Amo Sesshomaru yo… —empezó a decir sin saber como seguir en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que nunca lo había llamado. ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

—Rin, contéstame ¿Deseas que este Sesshomaru siga viniendo por ti?

De eso sí que estaba segura. Asintió decididamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, Rin, dame de comer, y cumpliré tu deseo de venir a por ti.*

Rin asintió suavemente y tomó los mochis que había dejado aún lado y se los ofreció al daiyokai. Pero él solo se tumbó como estaba antes sin dar muestras de ir a recoger los mochis que ella le ofrecía. Así que tuvo que acercarse. Ni aún así dio muestras de que fuera a comerlos. Cogió temblorosamente los palillos para acercarle más uno de los mochis, no estaba bien que tocara con las manos llenas de tierra comida que pensaba dar a otro. Apenas termino de acercarle uno para que lo cogiera con la mano, Sesshomaru le levantó los codos para que se los ofreciera más alto. Entonces vio como la expresión del inuyokais cambiaba y su boca comenzaba a alargarse como cuando iba a transformarse, pero en vez de eso, se comió el mochi de un bocado directamente de los palillos.

Por kami-sama. Rin vio en cámara lenta como le había hecho darle de comer directamente. Pe-pero ¿eso no era lo que les veía hacer a las parejas de enamorados cuando se los encontraba en el río? Los colores comenzaron a subirle al rostro, pero aún así procuro reunir el valor de mirarlo a la cara de nuevo y descubrió que su rostro volvía a estar sereno y la miraba fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Ahora qué…?

—Vuelve con tus humanos, al atardecer cuando lleguen Jaken y Ah-Un iré hacia allí.

—Por supuesto, Sesshomaru-sama

Rin se levantó con todo el cuidado que pudo, de repente le preocupaba en demasía no trastabillar y hacer el ridículo delante de Sesshomaru. Primero se comenzó a alejar lentamente, mirando hacia atrás cada tanto (en uno de los momentos vio como los otros tres mochis que quedaron ya no estaban), hasta que dejó de ver a Sesshomaru gracias a los árboles, y comenzó a correr.

Pasó la escasa hora y media hasta el atardecer tomando el té con Kagome, Kaede, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, las gemelas y cuánto niño se acercara también a la casa. Qué decir que los mochis que hizo se quedaron cortos. Pero no le preocupó. Solo se permitió pasar un momento más relajado tras la montaña rusa de emociones que había sido el día de hoy. Sólo había sacado en claro que necesitaría ayuda para digerir y entender todo lo que había sentido hoy al volver a ver a su amo Sesshomaru, y que los tontos regalos que le había hecho desde niña probablemente significaran más para él de lo que nunca creyó posible. Mientras pasaba el rato, procuró entretener sus manos realizando coronas de flores para las niñas que se acercaban pidiendo unas como las que le había hecho antes a las gemelas, y vio como se quedó olvidada una trenza de flores que se le había quedado preciosa pero demasiado corta para hacer nada con ella. Quizás debería guardarla, quizá, podría pedir un deseo con ella.

Como lo prometido, Sesshomaru se adentró en la aldea y hasta la casa de su hermano al atardecer, guiando a Ah-Un y un montón de pequeños diablillos encabezados por jaken, que parecían cargar con paquetes. Una vez los acercó lo suficiente y les señaló donde estaba Rin, se levantó a flotar en el cielo a comprobar que entregaban todo según sus órdenes.

Rin no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que no escucho el "¡niña tonta y distraída!" de Jaken para pedirle su atención, y vio la invasión de yokais que de repente había cerca suyo. Era el atardecer ya, y buscó con la mirada a su amo antes de hacerle caso de verdad al diablillo, hasta que lo encontró flotando y observando todo cerca de allí. Se levantó para saludarle con la mano, sonriente, y comenzó a saludar a Jaken ahogándolo en abrazos y acariciando a Ah-Un antes de recibir nada.

Sesshomaru todavía se encontraba mirando desde algo de distancia el desfile que se había orquestado para entregarle regalos a Rin. Al lado de ella se encontraba vigilante Ah-Un, que, mientras recibía intermitentemente las caricias de Rin, iba dejando que descargaran de él los regalos que había encargado el daiyokai para ella. Los iban llevando en fila los pequeños diablillos que antaño formaban parte de la tribu que guiaba Jaken, y ahora, tras la toma de poder de Sesshomaru, habían decidido seguir sus órdenes igual que su antiguo jefe. Rin recibía los regalos agradecida, un poco anonadada de la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo y sorprendida de que además casi toda esa atención había sido organizada por el daiyokai. Intentaba no pensar en ello ni mirar demasiado en la dirección donde sabía que él se encontraba, ya que el hacerlo implicaba un fuerte sonrojo por su parte y que el la mirara extrañado por eso mismo. Seguramente el viaje hasta allí había sido bastante difícil, el monto de regalos había sido muchísimo superior al habitual: peines, perfumes, kimonos, alhajas… algo más del doble de lo que le había entregado en conjunto a lo largo de todos los años, lo cual ya de por sí era demasiado para lo que consideraba Rin que ella misma merecía. Al conjunto de regalos se sumaron también algunos niños de la aldea al enterarse con retraso que el día anterior se había festejado el cumpleaños de Rin, e inclusive alguno de los niños yokais que normalmente jugaban con ella improvisaron algún regalo. Entre todas las cosas que le llevaron se encontraban piedras de colores, caracoles de colores (vivos, por parte de algún kappa), frutas secas, y por último el regalo de la cría de hombre verde amiga suya. Avergonzado, se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, cosa que empeoró el hecho de que muchos lo miraban con demasiada atención.

—gnñiiii igghhgtii

—Oohhh ¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias por regalarme la primera cebolla que te salió bien!- acto seguido tras agradecerle, comenzó a buscar un paño para envolver tan preciado regalo -¡Prometo cocinar algo muy rico con ella!

—Buuuuhhhgneeeeeeee

—¿Qué es para comer? Ya, ya, ¡por eso te decía que cocinar algo rico! ^^

—Bruuuuurrrghh niiiii

—¡Como digas!

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Rin le hizo caso, y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a pelar la cebolla como una fruta para pegarle luego un gran mordisco. Desde sorpresa hasta asco se vio en las expresiones de los que estaban observando la escena. Sesshomaru por su parte, observaba atentamente el hecho de que Rin era capaz de entender lo que le decía la cría de hombre verde. Rin era humana y podía entender a una criatura sobrenatural que no era capaz de hablar. Eso definitivamente captaba su atención. Procuró mirar en otra dirección para no enfadarse tras ver como le saltaban las lágrimas al morder una cebolla cruda para contentar al pequeño. Rin estaba siendo demasiado buena con los niños.

No sólo había sido amable con él, era amable con todo el mundo y sabía tratar con yokais como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Extrañado vio como sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer de diferente para contentar a cada uno de ellos, desde dar órdenes de qué hacer a los diablillos, llamar 'gran Jaken' al idiota de su subordinado, saber que caricias le gustaba a cada cabeza de su dragón, se relacionaba perfectamente con los kappa, aunque estos normalmente huían de los humanos, y hasta sabía que su comida preferida eran los dulces y los cocinaba para él. Para ser humana estaba bastante bien.

Bajó de donde estaba con la intención de despedirse, tenía que marchar, los conflictos por las tierras en la isla de Kyushu no habían acabado, y debía ir a luchar. Rin enseguida captó que estaba descendiendo y corrió hasta donde llegaría del suelo. Se le quedó pacientemente esperando hasta que su amo comenzara a hablar. (Kagome en cuanto vio que iban a hablar, tiró del pelo de Inuyasha hasta obligarlo a escuchar para retransmitirle tan jugosa conversación).

—Rin, hoy tengo que marchar, he cumplido tu deseo y he vuelto ahora. —Esto… amo Sesshomaru ¿Por qué me ha traído tantos regalos esta vez? ¿Es por algo en particular?

—¿Es de tu desagrado que te los trajera? No sabía cuál era tu deseo, y he traído de todas las cosas que te he traído alguna vez.

—¿Pero no es dem…? —Rin se interrumpió a sí misma por lo que iba a decir. Era de mala educación decirle a nadie que sus regalos eran demasiado— ¡Rin esta muy contenta por todo lo que ha traído!

En cuanto dijo eso, el daiyokai se relajó un poco. Su protegida estaba contenta, y le sonreía ampliamente. No sabía aún por qué le gustaba tanto que le regalara de sus sonrisas. Se acerco otro poco más (¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué le está diciendo? ¿Qué está pasando, por qué están tan cerca? Oh, por kami-sama) y le apoyo una de sus manos en la cabeza, aunque ahora estaba más alta. La pequeña Rin se había convertido en una mujer* desde que la visitó por última vez en persona.

—Rin, tengo que marcharme, pero volveré a por ti. Escúchame bien: quédate en casa de Inuyasha y su mujer como te han pedido, podrán cuidar de ti y de esa anciana. Sabes tratar con criaturas sobrenaturales mejor que ellos, así que tendrás que ayudar con la cría que van a tener, o se convertirá en otro ser desagradable como mi hermano —"¡claro!" por parte de Rin mientras soltaba una risilla, "como que ser desagradable? Ese imbécil se va a enterar en cuanto…" "ABAJO"—cuídate por ti misma, si te preocupa por el tiempo que pasa, sabes que puedes llamarme, para cualquier cosa que necesites, quieras, desees… puedes confiar en este Sesshomaru y en que vendré por ti.

—Esto hablando de deseos… Todo lo que me pregunto hoy, yo no sabía del todo la respuesta y la he estado pensando…

—…

—Tome, es para usted, amo Sesshomaru— y le extendió aquella trenza de flores que tenía —Rin aprecia todo lo que el amo ha hecho por ella, por eso todo lo que te regale y ofrezca, para Rin siempre va a ser demasiado poco. Por eso lo seguirá haciendo. Y lo que Rin siempre ha deseado y quiere pedir como deseo es… —se mordió el labio con un poco de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir—es que quiere poder algún día seguir a lado del amo y poder hacerlo feliz, aunque sea solo un poco.

—¿Hacerme feliz? —intento mirar a los ojos a su protegida, pero ella miraba sus pies como si fueran interesantísimos. La mano que tenía encima de su cabeza recorrió suavemente su rostro hasta su mentón, para levantar su cabeza y encontrar sus ojos marrones. —Rin ¿sabes lo que pides? De mí solo buscan protección, poder, o derrotarme y quitarme de en medio, nadie… nadie busca hacerme 'feliz'

Rin se puso todavía más roja. De verdad se había atrevido a soltarle eso. Maldita sea, si le seguía sujetando el rostro no podía mirar en otra dirección, y cada silencio se le hacia endemoniadamente eterno.

—Rin, yo no tengo sentimientos humanos, como ese al que tú llamas felicidad. Pero puedes estar tranquila, este Sesshomaru tiene su corazón satisfecho de haberte visto hoy, que estés sana y salva y que aprecies los regalos que he traído. Quizá… —miro hacia el cielo rojizo del atardecer por unos momentos pensando, hasta que volvió a mirarla a los ojos—quizás eso sea lo más parecido que pueda sentir a eso que tú llamas felicidad.

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja al haber escuchado eso, quería reír, saltar, dar brincos, no lo podía creer, básicamente le había dicho que hoy lo había hecho feliz y.… ya se le estaba dando mal pensar. Tomó la mano que el tenía sujetada en su mentón, y mirándolo con toda la determinación que era capaz de reunir le prometió: —¡entonces Rin seguirá haciendo todo lo posible por que el corazón de Sesshomaru-sama se encuentre satisfecho!

Y tras esa promesa, comenzó a ascender en el cielo. No hacían falta demasiadas despedidas, ambos está vez se habían entendido, y no volvería a pasar tanto tiempo hasta que se volvieran a ver.

* * *

_Y a lo lejos, en el bosque, un grupo de soldados humanos había visto parte de la escena. Habían confirmado el rumor que había llegado a los oídos de su señor: una inumochi vivía en una de sus aldeas. Y por lo que habían observado, el inugami era muy poderoso, tenía forma humana y tenía otras bestias a su cargo. Pero que no hubiera mostrado su verdadera forma no significaba que no lo hubieran identificado, en su naturaleza estaba el caer bajo los servicios de una mujer humana si ésta le daba de comer…_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Parte de todo el drama de los últimos capítulos acerca de Rin dándole de comer a Sesshomaru viene por en sobre la teoría de que Rin se convirtiera básicamente en su inumochi cuando le llevó comida cuando se lo encontró herido. Obviamente Sesshomaru es un yokai bastante poderoso y no se va a encontrar tal cual en una relación de servidumbre sólo porque una humana en una aldea le lleve un poco de agua o le regale una flor. Pero, se siente mucho más tranquilo y satisfecho cuando puede devolver el favor, y esa es como lo que uso de base para la relación de ellos dos. Por otro lado, le da bastante importancia al tema de la libertad, siempre le dice a Rin y a casi cualquiera que pueden hacer lo que quieran, que le da igual mientras no lo molesten, lo cual no pega en lo absoluto en una relación de servidumbre.

Rin en la época en la que viven es considerada mujer desde que empieza con sus periodos, no cuando es mayor aunque eso Sesshomaru como ser que no se relaciona con humanos, no lo sabe, sólo ha visto que ya Rin tiene la misma altura que la mayoría de humanos adultos del sexo femenino que ha visto.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola! ¿que tal os ha parecido? sí, sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero escribir cosas en las que la gente se pone a hablar y/o pensar en sus sentimientos, con Sesshomaru de por medio... es difícil XD (omg además es casi el doble de largo que de normal! :D)**

**Ya aquí terminamos como el primer arco de la historia, ya sabemos que se aprecian mucho, que se verán más seguido, Sesshomaru 'admitió que es feliz' visitando y regalándole cosas a Rin, y TACHAAAAAN algo va a pasar, que parece que alguien importante había escuchado de un inuyokai en la aldea (probablemente Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no es que se deje ver mucho por ahí) y cuando van a investigar pues, confunden todo con nuestro Sesshy llevándole cosas a Rin. Ahora bien, qué creéis que va a pasar? Espero como siempre vuestras opiniones, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	11. Rin, vienen a por ti

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 11: Rin, vienen a por ti.**

_Y a lo lejos, en el bosque, un grupo de soldados humanos había visto parte de la escena. Habían confirmado el rumor que había llegado a los oídos de su señor: una inumochi vivía en una de sus aldeas. Y por lo que habían observado, el inugami era muy poderoso, tenía forma humana y tenía otras bestias a su cargo. Pero que no hubiera mostrado su verdadera forma no significaba que no lo hubieran identificado, en su naturaleza estaba el caer bajo los servicios de una mujer humana si ésta le daba de comer…_

* * *

Rin pegó un respingo. Un ligero tirón de pelo impidió que se quedará del todo dormida mientras las gemelas jugaban a peinar y trenzar su largo pelo. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que festejaron su cumpleaños y viniera de visita Sesshomaru. Bostezó. Las apacibles tardes de primavera habían dado paso a las bochornosas siestas de mediados de verano, y allí se encontraba ella, tirada, muerta de calor y sin querer hacer nada.

Rin, siguiendo la orden de Sesshomaru, por fin decidió complacer a Kagome y se fue a vivir con ella, Inuyasha y Kaede a esa casa más grande. Seguía compartiendo el mismo espacio de dormir con la anciana, pero tras acomodar todas sus pertenencias (aka todas las cosas que le había regalado el daiyokai), ahora se sentía que realmente tenía un espacio propio, y eso la hacía sentir mucho más liberada. La verdad es que a todos les resultaba más beneficioso vivir juntos para cuidarse entre ellos, pero hasta ahora, la testarudez de Rin los había mantenido en casas separadas.

Aunque había cambiado de lugar de residencia, su rutina había cambiado más bien poco: levantarse, dependiendo de la estación, cultivar o cosechar el vegetal de turno en la huerta, ayudar en la limpieza, en la comida, y luego no saber qué hacer exactamente con sus tardes.

Cogió una de las flores que las niñas habían dejado tiradas y suspiro mientras arrancaba sus pétalos uno por uno _"me quiere, no me quiere, me quie…"_

—Rin-Chan, ¿Ya estas suspirando por mi cuñado de nuevo? —La sorprendió Kagome con su pregunta, provocando que se pusiera tiesa de repente y el rojo de la flor a la que le estaba arrancando pétalos estuviera en su rostro ahora.

Esa era otra de las situaciones que también habían empezado a repetirse en los últimos dos meses. Y no fue por la visita de Sesshomaru, sino por la charla que cayó más tarde:

_Inuyasha se quejaba a lo lejos de que sólo aceptaba a Rin en su casa porque ya Kagome la había invitado con anterioridad, no porque lo mandara a su hermano. Además de quejas de que no quería hacer de mula de carga sólo porque tuviera la fuerza para ello (aunque estaba teniendo que cargar con todo de todos modos). Por otro lado, Kagome, ya dentro de la casa en la habitación que sería de Rin, la ayudaba a desenvolver los presentes, para ver donde los colocarían. _

_—Esto… Rin-Chan, ¿has visto este kimono? —preguntó Kagome mientras sacaba un Uchitake de su caja. _

_—Apenas he podido ver ningún presente, estaba más ocupada asegurándome de que recibía todos y les hacía caso a los niños, Jaken y Ah-Un, que hace mucho que no los veo. ¿Por? _

_Kagome, cuidadosamente, lo saco de su caja. Era un Uchitake de color rojo, finamente bordado con azaleas y amarillys, y un bordado enorme de un perro demoníaco blanco en la espalda, comiéndose la luna. También estaban bordados los rayos de la luna, que partían desde la espalda entremezclándose con las flores recorriendo toda la prenda. A pesar del cuerpo que tenía la prenda, al tacto era increíblemente suave y maleable, casi como si el dibujo se hubiera convertido en un líquido en manos de Kagome. Se puso de pie para mostrárselo extendido a su dueña, quién lo miró pasmada de su belleza. ¿De verdad eso era para ella?_

_—Rin, ¿sabes ya los significados de las flores? —Rin negó con la cabeza. Sabía que las flores de cerezo eran la belleza efímera y las margaritas se veían en los cementerios, pero poco más. Los niños del bosque sólo querían saber de flores de juncos para comérselas. —¿Y por qué del bordado de la espalda? _

_No llegó a negar de nuevo. Como un elefante en una cacharrería entró Inuyasha, cargando con los trastos de Kaede, al parecer intentaba hacer la menor cantidad de viajes posibles y le costaba pasar por las puertas con tantas cosas encima._

_—El bordado de la espalda significa que mi hermano tiene un ego enorme, ¿por qué sino el cabrón iba a comerse la luna? Eso le queda lejos hasta para él. _

_—¡Inuyasha! Deja de insultar a tu hermano, quizás el perro signifique otra cosa, pero está claro que tiene algo que ver con él. ¿Sabes algo Rin?_

_—Sólo sé que no le gusta la luna nueva, y prefería viajar de noche, en vez de viajar de día, así que normalmente me dormía sobre Ah-Un y cuando despertaba estábamos en un sitio diferente._

_—Entonces eso será un misterio_

_—Para mí no es un misterio. Ya os lo he dicho, el idiota se lo tiene muy creído, siempre ha sido así._

_Inuyasha se marchó de nuevo, a buscar mas cosas, dejando todo lo que había traído tirado en el primer sitio que encontró. Hablar de su hermano lo ponía de mal humor. Nada bueno podía salir de que le regalara cosas a Rin y la mimara tanto, cuando realmente la dejaba sola. Cuando realmente odiaba a los humanos. Cuando le despreciaba por tener madre humana, algo que dejó muy claro cuando se negó a ayudarlo hace ya tanos años. Y ahora era san Sesshomaru, el guardián de Rin. Tenía que haber gato encerrado en todo eso._

_Kagome por su parte decidió ignorar a su esposo,ya más adelante hablaría con él. Sabía perfectamente cuando le conocieron que todo esto sería impensable, pero estaba claro que había cambiado y había sado en gran parte, gracias a Rin. Los regalos eran numerosos, pero el uchitake era un gran misterio. También en su época, regalar uno era regalarle ropa a la novia para que se casara. ¿Estaba planeando una boda? No por dios, reacciona, las mujeres nobles los seguían usando en ocasiones formales además de para enlaces, no había que confundir a Rin con eso. Pero las flores, ay las flores._

_—Rin, ¿por un casual Sesshomaru te pidió que le esperaras?_

_—¿A qué se refiere, Kagome?_

_—Tiene Amaririsus y tsutsujis, la primera es una declaración de aprecio tímida, y la otra de la paciencia, de que el tiempo colocará todo como debe ser. ¿Qué te dijo?_

_—bueno em… me dijo que tenía que marcharse, pero que le esperara, siempre había sido su intención venir a por mí —jugueteaba con sus manos, nerviosa, intentando evitar que le temblara la voz —También me dijo que su corazón se encontraba satisfecho de que hubiera recibido sus regalos, y de poderme ver, ah y.… de que estuviera sana y salva aquí._

_—¡Por Kami-sama Rin! ¡Sesshomaru básicamente se te ha declarado! ¡De nuevo! Y vuelvo a recordarte, estos regalos son de cortejo y está feliz de que se los hayas aceptado. ¿Entiendes?_

_—Bueno, es que no sé, el amo Sesshomaru también es un poco raro a veces. Me preguntó por qué yo seguía haciéndole regalos y dándole de comer, cuando no le pedía nada a cambio. Como si no se quedara tranquilo hasta hacerme regalos a cambio de los que yo le he hecho. Pero todo lo que me dio hoy… es demasiado. Y va y dice que no sabía cuál era mi deseo este año, así que me trajo de todo lo que me había traído antes, intentando contentarme._

_—Bueno, sí, es raro. Pero tú misma me dijiste ese día que Sesshomaru era un monstruo, que no era humano. Para mí que está enamorado. A su retorcida manera de ver y hacer las cosas, pero creo firmemente que te quiere_

_—¿el amo Sesshomaru…? ¿A Rin…?_

_Kagome asintió decidida con la cabeza, mientras volvía colocar cuidadosamente el uchitake en la caja._

Y eso era lo que había pasado. Y desde entonces, en sus momentos ociosos, Rin, suspiraba, se sonrojaba de repente, recogía flores para arrancarle los pétalos sin compasión intentando que le dieran algún tipo de respuesta.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de entre las huertas de los vecinos más próximas. Una mancha roja pasó al lado de las mujeres, Inuyasha, espada en mano, iba en dirección al posible peligro. Para luego volver arrastrando una planta del tamaño de un niño, que parecía ir soltando a su vez más hortalizas. No, no era una planta. Era la cría de hombre verde amiga de Rin, feliz de que lo pasearan y de haber conseguido que lo regaran por error y haber conseguido algo de agua en el caluroso verano. Y efectivamente, en esos meses había aprendido a hacer crecer más verduras y las iba soltando alegremente. Si no fuera porque tanto Kagome como Kaede insistían en que no debían confiarse en que una criatura les diera de comer, no necesitarían ni siquiera de un huerto. Rin lo reconoció en seguida, corriendo, fue en su búsqueda, le preocupaba que Inuyasha fuera tan bruto como para arrancarle las hojas de la cabeza con sus garras al arrastrarle, pero parecía que la criatura disfrutaba con eso. Lo acogió en brazos, consiguiendo que de la alegría le florecieran tréboles encima.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que son peligrosos los humanos asustado? ¡Te podrían haber golpeado!

—buuurrrrrr —ronroneaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya, ya sé que yo soy humana, y que te gusta que probemos lo que plantas, pero te has colado en la huerta del vecino y has asustado a unas mujeres allí

—fussss niii!

—Venga, va, si quieres agua, ya te riego, ¡pero prométeme que volverás al bosque luego!

Tras cerrar el trato, se puso a regarlo con la regadera improvisada que había improvisado Kagome con un viejo balde, consiguiendo darle 'agua de lluvia' a la pequeña criatura. Ese tipo de inventos eran tremendamente útiles, pero no ayudaban a que dejaran de tratarlas de brujas y bichos raros en la aldea. Suerte que eran autosuficientes, pero tenían que estar ayudando a todos desinteresadamente si querían medio caerles bien a alguien a estas alturas. El pequeño Souta, ya de mes y medio de edad, miraba maravillado el agua caer desde su cesta, ignorando olímpicamente a su madre y a las gemelas que intentaban jugar con él.

Algo más lejos de allí, un destacamento del señor feudal en aquella pequeña zona de la región de Musashi, se internaba en la aldea. Preguntaban por una mujer que se llevara bien con un perro demoníaco. Parecía que no querían ir ofendiendo a nadie, e iban preguntando con extrema delicadeza, aunque daban bastante miedo a todos los habitantes el que fueran con soldados armados detrás.

—¡Esta es una aldea pacífica y hemos producido para mantenernos al margen de la guerra! — se escuchaba.

—¡Lo únicos que puede que sepan algo son el monje budista o las sacerdotisas al final de la aldea, dejadnos en paz!

Y con gritos, amenazas, los hombres de la aldea comenzando a buscar herramientas que pudieran servirles de armas, el pelotón siguió avanzando. Algunos se quedaban resguardando sus familias y sus casas, otros los acompañaban dándoles información, mejor darles lo que querían y que se marcharan cuanto antes. Aunque se veían portar banderas del señor de esa región, los soldados parecían estar liderados realmente por el clan samurai Ashikaga. Todos sabían que se dedicaban a pelear, incluso por rivalidades dentro de su propio clan, y las tierras quedaban devoradas por la guerra. Si querían a alguien, que se lo llevaran.

Llegaron cerca de donde se encontraba la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, con Inuyasha preparado para la pelea. Pero se encontraban delante de demasiados humanos amenazantes. E Inuyasha detestaba mancharse con sangre humana, y dudaba que él solo sirviera para espantarlos. A lo lejos se escuchaban niños pidiendo ir a proteger a Rin, quien intentaba a duras penas esconder al pequeño hombre verde, mas que corrieran en su ayuda Sango, Miroku, la sacerdotisa Nozomi, y Kaede. Todos a defender la casa, mientras procuraban que Kagome y el recién nacido entraran.

Un aldeano temeroso, señaló a Inuyasha como el perro monstruoso, y es así como solían reconocerle a diferencia de otras criaturas.

—¡OYE A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PERRO MONSTRUOSO IMBÉCIL?!

—Tranquilízate, Inuyasha — Intentaba contener Miroku. Era extraño. Pudo informarse de que buscaban a la mujer de un perro monstruoso, ¿Buscaban a Kagome? Era extremadamente sospechoso que justo vinieran a buscarla cuando acababa de tener un hijo con Inuyahs. Vendrían por el niño. Frunció más el ceño. No era el padre, pero en su lugar mataría si le tocaran a alguno de sus hijos, y costaba cada vez más retener a Inuyasha.

Pudo ver como Kagome le dejaba al niño a Rin, y ésta se refugiaba con él y una ¿montaña de verduras? Bueno, la niña era rara, eso era lo de menos, pero estaba detrás de Sango quien protegía también a las gemelas que justo se encontraban allí.

—¿Me estáis buscando a mí?

Definitivamente los tenía bien puestos para ser una mujer. Suspiró. Inuyasha ahora estaba enfadado no sólo con los invasores, sino que también con su mujer

—¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES KAGOME?! ¡VUELVE DENTRO!

Vieron como un hombrecillo que no tenía precisamente pinta de guerrero se acercaba a mirarla, y luego les preguntaba a otros dos con uniformes de explorador.

—¿Es ella?

—No, no es ella mi señor, era más joven y vestía kimonos caros.

—Además ese ni siquiera es el perro monstruoso que vimos, no tenía orejas, y portaba armadura. Seguramente en el pueblo quieran confundirnos

_¡¿Rin y Sesshomaru?! _Pensaron a la vez Miroku, Sango y Kagome. Inuyasha no es que razonara demasiado lo que escuchaba, el enfado era creciente y solo había interpretado que lo habían comparado con el odioso de su hermano.

Todos miraron a Rin, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, lo que hizo que uno de los exploradores la reconociera.

—¡Es ella! ¡Esa bruja es la inumochi!

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

He investigado para lo de las flores (en un momento pues si las menciono yo pues diré su nombre en español, pero ya si las nombra algún personaje, pues el como lo nombre él irá) y bueno, me pareció algo más de parte de Sesshomaru de que si le fuera a hacer una declaración con flores, sería mediante algo así, unas flores solamente son demasiado pobres para él, lol

Por cierto, hay algunos comentarios que harán cada tanto los personajes, y que advierto que a mí como persona me repatean mucho (como lo de que Kagome sea muy valiente para ser mujer por parte de Miroku) pero es algo que se ve en la serie porque era algo que era así en esa época, y no me gusta salirme fuera de ese tipo de cosas, por lo que sea que yo piense. Y hablando de historia, no encontró señores feudales o daimyos del año 1500 en esa región. Es más, el nombre de región de Musashi se le da más bien dentro de muchos años, y aún así se le llama con ese nombre en el manga a la zona de Tokio, así que yo que sé, investigar en páginas en inglés con todos los nombres en japonés cuando la historia de fuera de occidente me suena a chino, pues... es un problema (si alguien sabe de eso yo siempre encantada de que me corrija).

Por cierto, no quiero ilusionar a nadie, el uchitake en la época no implicaba directamente ser ropa para una boda (celebración de después como se usa en la actualidad), peeeero, como he mencionado, los regalos sí se hacían a a la familia de la novia par cortejarla a ella y obtener aceptación por parte de la familia (era la faimlia quién los aceptaba. Pero en este caso, Rin es huérfana, así que dejo que recaiga en ella la responsabilidad de aceptar regalos y tal).

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡No me odiéis por tardar en actualizar! que cuando me trabo en algo prefiero investigar sobre lo que estoy escribiendo y dibujarlo, y luego ya sale por escrito. Espero al menos estar manteniendo un nivel de calidad o algo en los capítulos. ¿Os gustaría ver alguno de mis dibujos sobre el fanfic? Juro que se me da mejor dibujar que escribir, por eso me cuesta actualizar siempre con regularidad XD**

**Y bueno, espero vuestras opiniones, quejas y sugerencias, como siempre**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Rin, vienen a por ti II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 11: Rin, vienen a por ti II**

_Todos miraron a Rin, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, lo que hizo que uno de los exploradores la reconociera._

_—¡Es ella! ¡Esa bruja es la inumochi!_

En cuanto la señalaron, Rin comenzó a ponerse terriblemente nerviosa. Un cosquilleo le recorría desde el centro de la espalda a sus extremidades, dificultando le el quedarse arrodillada en la posición que estaba, pero algo a la vez la paralizaba. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía cómo defender a los niños que tenía detrás ni qué hacer. La habían señalado como bruja y como inumochi. ¡Ni siquiera había visto un inugami en toda su vida!

—Vamos, chiquilla, acércate, nadie va a hacerte daño alguno.

Todos miraron desconfiados a los hombres armados detrás del hombrecillo que parecía ser el que mandaba allí. Al darse cuenta, dio orden de que se alejaran y le esperaran en la entrada de la aldea, quedándose sólo con un hombre como medida de defensa personal. En cuanto cumplieron, todos el grupo de Inuyasha bajaron las armas, pero aún miraban desconfiados. ¿Por qué buscaban a Rin?

Algo más tranquila, Rin se acerco al hombrecillo ante su insistencia, una vez se había asegurado de que había dejado cubierto al niño que no paraba de soltar verduras, asustado.

—Disculpa las molestias, niña. Pero como comprenderás, ciertas medidas de seguridad era necesarias en estos tiempos de guerra. —Rin asintió, no muy convencida— A los oídos de mi señor llegaron las historias de un poderoso inugami, el cual poseía una inumochi en sus propias tierras, y sintió cuanto menos curiosidad.

—¿Y la curiosidad hace que envíe un pelotón entero a una aldea pacífica? —inquirió sagazmente Kaede.

—Cómo se nota que las viejas sacerdotisas como tú no tenéis miedo a nada ya. —escupió con desprecio en respuesta— Nozomi-sama, al saber que nos dirigíamos hacia aquí, su hermano, ahora el nuevo señor, le envía saludos. Todavía la espera tras el deceso de vuestro padre. —se volvió hacia Rin, ya dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que le fueran a decir el resto. La chica, ya teniendo al hombrecillo cerca pudo comprobar que a pesar de intentar imponerse era más bajito que ella, y desde esa distancia podía verle la caspa y su incipiente calvicie. —Ahora lo que nos ocupa: hemos venido con un batallón para también garantizar tu seguridad en el camino de vuelta, el daimyo la invita cortésmente a su hacienda. Acompáñeme por favor.

Rin se quedó pasmada. No sabía que contestar, y esa invitación parecía ser más para llevarla a la fuerza que cortés. Su amo definitivamente tampoco aprobaría que abandonara el sitio en el que le pidió que lo esperase. Pero si se negaba, seguramente habría una matanza allí mismo. De eso estaba bastante segura. El silencio se volvía una presión cada vez más insoportable mientras no se le ocurría qué contestar. Tenía miedo. "Nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil" escucho en el fondo de su mente, y recordarle siempre plantado ante cualquiera sea la amenaza, impasible, le infundió valor.

—¿Hay que partir ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto niña. Cuando pensabas ir hasta allí?

—Mañana me viene mejor —dijo como si hablara del tiempo, mirándose las uñas. Se le acababa de ocurrir, si pensaban que era una inumochi, o le harían nada por miedo a las represalias.

—No voy a gastar el dineral que es mantener un pelotón entero en los caminos un día entero más. Tiene que ser ahora. Prepárate para partir, niña.

—No me llame niña, mi nombre es Rin. Si no me pueden esperar a mañana tras decirme de esa manera tan cortés que me quiere ya en su hacienda, yo cortésmente rechazo su invitación.

Se dio la vuelta, tener la cara tan seria le estaba pasando factura y no sabía cuánto sería capaz de mantener la fachada. Sintió como una mano, cubierta por un guante de cuero del guerrero que se había quedado, se ceñía en su muñeca, obligándole a darse la vuelta nuevamente, evitando también que se fuera a ningún lado.

—Niña, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes opción de elegir?

—Me acaban de llamar bruja e inumochi de un gran inuyokai. Eso me da opción a elegir, he de suponer.

La mano que le sujetaba la muñeca comenzaba a temblar, el soldado miraba a ambos sin atreverse a desobedecer, pero definitivamente asustado. Rin le sostuvo la mirada al hombrecillo hasta que esté se rindió y le dijo que sería lo que ella quisiera, pero que partiría mañana al alba aunque tuviera que ser por la fuerza.

Todos aquellos invasores abandonaron la aldea, esperando en los límites de esta. Kagome seguía asombrada de lo que acababa de ver hacer a Rin. Le había plantado cara a una autoridad, y no sólo eso, por unos momentos, su semblante se parecía al del inescrutable y furioso Sesshomaru cuando éste se veía contrariado por alguien.

Aunque ahora que se encontraban todos refugiados dentro de su casa, incluyendo a Nozomi y la familia de Sango y Miroku, Rin se había desarmado completamente y empezó a temblar sin parar.

—Rin, tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien. Nunca te había visto plantarle cara a nadie de esa manera. ¿Se te han pegado las maneras de Sesshomaru?

—D-de pequeña tuve que decirle a mucha gente de diferentes aldeas que lo que yo quería realmente era marcharme con el amo Sesshomaru, incluso unos monjes me intentaron separar de él.

—¿Y por qué has pedido un día? Tienes algo pensado?

—No lo sé. Quiero avisar de alguna manera al amo Sesshomaru, después de todo me dijo que le esperara aquí, e irme implicaría desobedecerle. Pero si no me voy me llevarían por la fuerza y, o bien me harían daño, o llamo al amo y si quiere venir definitivamente masacraría a todos, y quería evitar muertes a ser posible.

—¿Y tus amigos en el bosque? Siempre decías que podías preguntar por él y solían saber de él.

—Se que siempre saben de él porque saben las peleas que se siguen librando, principalmente Royacan, que siempre el amo Sesshomaru reniega de que lo siga, pero aún así lo hace.

Kagome se le ocurrió una idea en cuanto Rin mencionó a Royacan:—Rin, puedes usar a Royacan!

—¿Qué? ¿Usarlo? No entiendo, a un amigo no se lo usa.

—O sea, no usarlo, que te ayude usando su habilidad. Royacan puede ir a avisar a Sesshomaru y a la vez escupir lobos para que te acompañen hasta allí, cubiertos por la espesura. De los animales no sospecharían.

Rin perdió todos los colores en el rostro.

—Lo-ob-bos?

—Tranquila, estarían ayudándote, no te intentarían comer. Es la mejor solución que se me ocurre. También puedo pedirle ayuda a Kouga, es amigo nuestro, aunque su tribu es de lobos también, no sé si te gustará la idea.

—B-bueno, esto… Kouga una vez me rescató y a su vez el amo Sesshomaru salvó a sus subordinados, así que sé que están a mano. No sé si le gustará deberle un favor a alguien por mi culpa.

—Oh, no, Rin-chan, el favor lo debería yo, después de todo yo se lo pediría.

Rin comenzó a tranquilizarse ya después de hablar acerca de un plan con sus amigos, mientras Nozomi y la anciana Kaede hacían todo lo posible por calmarla. Inuyasha a su vez junto con Miroku, miraban por las ventanas, comprobando que el pelotón se había alejado junto con el hombrecillo de la casa. Pero no se habían alejado en lo absoluto, seguían rondando con una distancia prudente, probablemente para asegurarse de que no huyeran. Así que el plan de ir al bosque estaba descartado.

—Kagome, si Rin sale, la verán. Lo del bosque no es una opción. Y tú tampoco podrás ir a visitar al sarnoso de Kouga.

—Entonces, ¿qué plan se te ocurre genio?

—Joder, Kagome, no lo sé, en aquella dirección no se ve a nadie, pero puedo olerlos igual, ese hombre que vino no es idiota.

—¿El señor Inuyasha es tan rápido como el amo Sesshomaru? —pregunto Rin mientras seguía hecha un ovillo, aunque ahora se dedicaba a tirarle pequeñas gotas de agua a la cría de hombre verde que había metido antes es una cesta para esconderlo. El silencio se hizo como si esperaran una explicación por la pregunta, hasta que Rin se dio cuenta tras la falta de respuesta —Digo, porque el amo Sesshomaru es tan rápido que normalmente no se lo ve si él no quiere. Al gran Jaken le traía muchos problemas precisamente por eso.

Todos enseguida miraron a Inuyasha, el cual le repateaba el orgullo saber que sin su espada no le llegaba ni a los talones de las habilidades de su hermano. Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra cosa era admitirlo delante de todos.

—¡¿Y yo que quieres que sepa, joder?! Nunca me he dedicado a jugar a las carreras con él y obviamente no me escondo nunca, siempre voy de frente.

—Inuyasha no es por compararte con tu hermano, idiota. ¿Sabes si puedes pasar sin ser visto o no? —le replicó exasperada Kagome. Eran demasiado pocos los momentos en los que su marido mostraba un poco de madurez, y no eran precisamente los momentos en los que su hermano salía en un tema de conversación.

—No lo se, iré a probar.

En seguida salió de la casa, y en nada de tiempo, volvió, con varias banderas y cascos que le había robado a los soldados por el camino

—Si, son más lentos que yo, empezaron a gritar que les faltaba algo en cuanto ya estaba aquí.

—Entonces, señor Inuyasha, ¿nos podrías llevar hasta allí? —Dijo Rin intentando no mover demasiado al niño en la cesta. Antes se había asustado tanto que soltaba patatas deformes sin parar.

—Si sabes lo que haces, sí

Se cargó a Rin en la espalda, y la cesta debajo de su brazo izquierdo, para tener el derecho libre en caso de que se encontrarán problemas. Se organizaron con Kagome para que les abriera la esterilla para salir, y que seguido saliera ella de la casa y encubrir de esa manera cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Y salieron de allí, no sin antes un montón de recomendaciones por parte de todas las mujeres presentes.

Una vez ya en el bosque, Rin e Inuyasha tomaron caminos diferentes. La primera, a dejar a la cría de hombre verde con su familia, intentar hablar con todos los amigos que tenía en el bosque para pedir ayuda, y también encontrar a Royacan. Inuyasha, por su parte fue a por Kouga, aunque era poco probable que pudiera llegar con su manada de lobos al pueblo antes de medianoche.

Rin volvió tranquilamente del bosque, segura de que miraban más la casa para que no saliera, al bosque que era de donde venía. Los soldados la miraron sorprendidos, e intentaron detenerla, hasta que vieron que caminaba por su propio pie de nuevo hacia la aldea y la casa en la que estaba recluida. Mejor que sus superiores no se enteraran de que se les había escapado sin verla, ya suficientes cosas desaparecidas tenían que explicar ese día.

A la mañana siguiente tendría que partir, a la mañana siguiente quedaría completamente a merced de unos humanos que no conocía, y en las manos de sus amigos, completamente indefensa. A la mañana siguiente se vería obligada a desobedecer a su amo y su petición de que le esperara. A la mañana siguiente rompería la promesa de mantener el corazón de su amo satisfecho. Y eso le rompía a la vez el suyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru miró hacia el mar, flotando a muy poca distancia del acantilado en el que acababa la isla, mirando dirección al continente. Sabía de dónde venía su familia, pero en las islas ya solo quedaban él y su madre, y no había visto a otro de los suyos desde que era pequeño. Ahora se había hecho casi por completo con las tierras que antaño habían conquistado y se había convertido en su señor por derecho de sangre y de reconquista. Sólo quedaba mantener la supremacía unas cuantas estaciones, y ya terminaría de ser reconocido.

Pero lo que lo mantenía pensativo no era lo que quedaba por hacer o por sus futuros planes de expansión hacia el norte. El daiyokai seguía mirando hacia el mar, donde vio irse a su madre. La misma que a pesar de que se quejaba ya de antemano porque no se lo agradecería, fue en busca de alguna posible candidata a ser su esposa. Como si él, el gran Sesshomaru necesitara que le buscaran esposa. Ni si quiera es que necesitara tampoco una. No tenía en sus planes cercanos un enlace en el que le diera la mitad de su poder a una mujer y que luego ésta le reclamara para hacer descendencia. Bufó con enfado ante tal escenario. Aunque un recuerdo fugaz interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Recordó a las hijas gemelas de Sango, afirmando que era el novio de Rin y que se casaría con ella. Un sonrojo se habría mostrado en su rostro si hubiera sido capaz de ello. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto de nuevo. No necesitaba una esposa, y no debería estar considerando a nadie para tal posición. Ni siquiera Rin, por mucho que le encantaría tenerla a su lado, le era apetecible. ¿Qué pintaba una humana a su lado como su esposa? Ella no era para tal fin, ella era simplemente alguien que decidió seguirlo y tras deberle la vida, era básicamente de su propiedad. ¿Entonces por qué se desvivía haciéndole regalos? No tenía que hacerse esa pregunta de nuevo, ya se había contestado: ella se desvivía también haciéndole regalos, dentro de las posibilidades de ser una campesina humana. Tampoco ella le pedía nada a cambio, solo que volviera a su lado o la dejara irse con él. Y bueno, eso ya lo había resuelto, en cuanto ella no corriera peligro a su lado se la traería. Ella estaría feliz, dejaría de hacerle regalos para pedirle que volviera, el no tendría que darle nada, plus podría tenerla a su lado, como deseaba.

Ya contento con haber encontrado una solución a sus problemas, (de su madre ya se encargaría en un par de años cuando volviera) decidió hacerle caso a los estúpidos lobos de tres ojos de Royacan. Llevaban aullando y gimoteando hacia un rato, ya era hora de ver que demonios querían. En cuanto bajo hacia ellos, se le abalanzaron hacia él, desesperados, a decirle todo lo que les habían mandado a comunicar. El nuevo daiyokai de las tierras del oeste y su señor, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Rin. Iban a llevarse a su Rin.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Bueno, de este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad, se que de nuevo no me aparecen Rin y Sesshomaru juntos, pero dejémosles espacio a los pobres XD **

**Lo que comentaba de si queréis ver mis dibujos que haga sobre el fic (seré cuidadosa de no subir cosas con spoilers y tal) he dejado enlace de mi antiguo deviant art para que los veáis. ¿A alguien más le ha pasado que de repente deviant art ha cambiado mucho? Al menos está más bonito así :D**

**Os leo siempre súper ilusionada cuando me contestáis a mis cosas por aquí o sobre el fic, así que muchas gracias! **

**(y por seguirme leyendo tambien:3)**


	13. Rin, he venido por ti

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 13: Rin, he venido por ti.**

Inuyasha corría lo más rápido que podía. Al final no había podido llegar antes gracias a que la manada de Kouga estaba desperdigada de caza. Ahora, cerca de una hora después del amanecer, odiaba sus piernas por no ser más rápidas. Estaba volviendo solo, no había podido pedir el favor que le había encargado Kagome. Los malditos, apestosos y cobardes lobos estaban en retirada en cuanto descubrieron en la partida de caza que una horda de demonios avanzaba sin compasión desde el suroeste en dirección a la aldea. Maldita sea, tenía que llegar lo antes posible y advertir a todos. Y para colmo Rin ya habría partido, confiando en que contaría con la protección de la manada de Kouga mientras llegaba Sesshomaru. Maldijo.

Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Levaba ya en esa carreta cerca de media hora y ya le dolía el estar sentada mientras se sacudía. Llevaba puesto el Uchitake que le había regalado su amo e intentaba por todos los medios no ponerse nerviosa. Cada tanto observaba el exterior por la rendija que tenía por ventana, pero los soldados que la custodiaban no le dejaban ver mucho más allá. El día anterior sus pequeños amigos prometieron hacer una cadena para que por cada sitio que pasara hubiera alguien que supiera que estaba allí y poder pedir ayuda, más se suponía que la seguían Royacan y sus lobos, aunque no era capaz de escuchar ningún sonido del exterior que le indicara que a su alrededor se estaban sucediendo las cosas como estaban planeadas. Por quinta vez en el día, volvió a seguir el consejo de Kagome, se dibujó el kanji de persona en la palma de su mano y se lo comió. Parecía que ella no tenía el poder de simplemente poder calmarse haciendo eso, así que Rin dejó de intentarlo.

Ruidos familiares. Se escuchaban más voces, ladridos, voces de niños. Estaban pasando por otra aldea. Miró hacia afuera. Sí, era la siguiente aldea si seguías el camino hacia el norte. Rin abrazó sus piernas, y en la soledad del interior de la carreta, la cual parecía más una caja en la que la habían encerrado, se rindió y se dedicó a esperar.

* * *

Inuyasha por fin llegó a la aldea, y comenzó a movilizar a todos sus amigos para crear una gran barrera. Aunque el no fuera muy útil en cuestiones espirituales, al menos tenía que avisarles e intentar ayudarles en algo, lo que fuera. Como si tenía que hacer de canguro de los hijos de Miroku y el suyo propio mientras los demás se preparaban. Una horda de demonios pocas veces la habían enfrentado, y si luchaban contra ella, sólo parte de la aldea, con suerte, quedaría en pie. No es que le agradaran demasiado los humanos, y les daba igual su suerte, pero a Kagome no le haría ninguna gracia, así que mejor proteger la aldea y que pasaran de largo.

Ya una vez habían levantado la barrera, se dedicaron a esperar: Miroku, Nozomi y Kaede, inmóviles, creando la barrera, Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha, preparados para pelear, en caso de que la barrera no fuera suficiente. Pero comenzaba a acercarse el mediodía, y la amenaza de la que estaban advertidos no daba señales de llegar.

* * *

Poco antes del mediodía, Rin llegó a la hacienda a la que la llevaban, y pudo reconocer la flor del sello del clan Oda en algunas banderas, pero superadas en número por banderas del clan samurái Ashikaga. Recordó como Kagome decía saber de historia, y cómo se suponía que el clan Oda unificaría la región, pero pasarían muchos años aún para ello, así que hacía tiempo le había explicado que, si llegaba a ver esas banderas y un ejército, significaría guerra. Rin tuvo más miedo al recordar eso. La carreta se paró, y sintió un gran movimiento a su alrededor, hasta que alguien decidió abrirle la puerta. La luz la cegó, para ver como de repente los soldados habían formado un pasillo para que su única dirección posible fuera la entrada a la casa principal de la hacienda, un espacio en el que parecían ya estarle esperando sirvientes que la ayudaron a bajar y se dedicaron a ofrecerle agua y comida que rechazó. También a ayudaron a llevar sus ropajes para asegurarse de que no se ensuciaban. ¿La estaban tratando como una princesa? Esto era raro. Ya de por sí había tenido que dejar la comodidad de andar descalza por usar calcetines y sandalias de madera negras. Intentó no tambalearse mientras avanzaba, rodeada de extraños, pero la ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrada, el hambre de no haber desayunado por la ansiedad (y no pensaba probar bocado allí hasta que no le confirmaran que no era peligroso) y los nervios no la ayudaban del todo a caminar recta. Aun así, sacó fuerzas para mantener el porte.

Comenzó a observar todo lo que la rodeaba, al ingresar en la primera puerta sólo era el portón de una protomuralla alrededor de la casa, haciéndola ingresar en el jardín. Por éste, corría un arroyo que seguía su camino por debajo de la casa, elevada por encima del terreno mediante piedra y madera. El agua hacía circular aire fresco, el cual era una delicia frente al húmedo y sofocante verano, lo cual le recordó a Rin la sed que tenía. Pero beber del agua ofrecida no era seguro, no conocía a nadie allí. Subió las escaleras con algo de ayuda para ingresar en el salón principal de la casa, donde ya estaban preparadas bandejas como para esperar comensales invitados, y la dejaron allí. Sola. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer?

* * *

En la aldea de Inuyasha las cosas habían dejado de estar tranquilas. Ya era la hora de comer, pero todos estaban encerrados en sus casas y chozas. Menos los encargados de mantener la barrera, e Inuyasha en guardia aun esperando. Justo un grito interrumpió el tenso silencio.

—Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome, yendo en busca de él —ya están aquí, puedo verlos!

Y efectivamente, una horda de demonios y espíritus del bosque armados hasta los dientes avanzaban desde el suroeste, pero comenzando a virar su carrera hacia el norte. No parecían tener intención de adentrarse en la aldea. Entre la horda pudieron reconocer a los lobos de Royacan que parecían indicar el camino. Y descubrieron a qué se debía toda esa movilización sobrenatural cuando pegado al exterior de la barrera hizo pie una pata de perro gigante, luego seguidas las otras cuatro. Un perro demoníaco gigante, del tamaño de una montaña se paró a olisquear el ambiente, mientras su saliva venenosa chorreaba de su boca. Por un momento pareció verlos a todos, en posición defensiva, dentro de la barrera, pero tomó impulso para seguir por el aire, volando.

Kagome nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida. Lo había notado. Esa masa de demonios iba a la guerra, podían notarlo, y ese perro gigantesco no podía ser otro que Sesshomaru, sólo que ahora era mucho más inmenso. Podía compararlo perfectamente con el esqueleto que había visto del padre de los hermanos, e incluso ahora llevaba una armadura. Estaba furioso. De eso no había duda, y tuvieron demasiada suerte de que se estuviera más a seguir el rastro para ir a buscar a Rin que de desatar su furia sobre ellos por dejar que se la llevaran. Pero tan pronto como habían llegado se marcharon, y no pasó mucho más.

* * *

Sesshomaru partió ese mismo día al alba en cuanto los lobos le informaron de que se llevarían casi por la fuerza a Rin a otro sitio. Y no quedaba otra que rastrearla, porque Rin no lo había llamado, y no tenía otra manera en ese momento de saber dónde se encontraría. La furia de que unos mugrosos humanos decidieran tomar a su Rin y llevársela a otro lugar, lo hizo transformarse en su verdadera forma de perro monstruoso. Casi enloquecido por la ira, comenzó a dejarse guiar por los lobos de tres ojos, y encabezando a su ejército, el cual interpretó su transformación como señal de una pelea próxima. Y todos deseaban seguir luchando, seguir obteniendo sangre.

En cuanto comenzó a acercarse a la aldea pudo ver como todas las pequeñas y débiles criaturas de los bosques que normalmente se escondían de él y de la guerra, salían en forma de cadena, a señalarle en que dirección estaría Rin. Llegó a la aldea de Inuyasha, y se paró a olisquear. Esos idiotas habían formado una barrera. Como si eso sirviera contra él. Efectivamente, Rin no se encontraba allí, y su rastro iba en la dirección en la que le señalaban y corrían los lobos. Maldita sea, era verdad. Tenía que hacer más rápido.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada delante de las bandejas de comida, ejerciendo todo su autocontrol por no tomar ni sorbo de agua. Los humanos eran peligrosos y siempre se dedicaban a engañar. No podía fiarse. Al otro lado de la sala, estaba el hombrecillo que había ido a por ella a la aldea, quien la miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa de superioridad. Llevaba ya un rato encerrada en esa estancia y a pesar de haber preguntado, pedido explicaciones o intentado pedir aclarar el malentendido que la había llevado allí, no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Su estómago comenzaba a encogerse del hambre, y la sed estaba haciendo que le empezara a costar estar completamente erguida, ya que la vista comenzaba a nublársele de a ratos. Sentada de rodillas, en esa posición ya tanto tiempo y con la falta de comida y agua tampoco sentía las piernas, y la boca la tenía completamente seca. No estaba segura de que si le hablaran en ese momento fuera a ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Pero era peligroso. No debía ceder ante las apetitosas bandejas que tenía delante.

De repente, un temblor en el suelo, un movimiento por toda la casa y en el exterior. Escuchó gritos de que los estaban atacando y temió lo peor. Lo único que le faltaba además de haber acabado allí perdida de en un sitio que no sabía exactamente en dónde estaba y sola, es que estuviera justo en medio de una maldita batalla. Por eso no le gustaban los humanos, desde pequeña, siempre los había visto pelearse, robarse, engañarse y hacerse daño entre sí. Pocas eran las excepciones. El miedo se estaba acrecentando junto con los gritos y los ruidos que se acercaban cada vez más a donde se encontraba ella. Podía escuchar como algunos decían ser atacados por demonios, que incluso habían visto a un perro gigante en los cielos. ¿Había escuchado bien? El hombrecillo que otrora la miraba con superioridad, ahora miraba asustado sin decidir ni saber muy bien del todo en dónde esconderse. Estar a solas en una estancia con una mujer y todos los hombres fuera no le garantizaba ningún tipo de seguridad.

El ruido, los alaridos de dolor y de piedad se iban acercando, y de repente silencio. Escuchó unos pasos de alguien rogando por su vida a cambio de mostrar la estancia en la que ella se encontraba alojada. Otro silencio. Sólo el bullicio lejano podía oírse en ese momento. De repente se abrió la puerta temblorosa, por uno de los soldados. No parecía ser de muy alto rango.

—Aquí está lo que está buscando, por favoaaarrrghh…

Rin horrorizada vio como la frase fue interrumpida porque algo de atrás le atravesó el pecho. Una mano lo había perforado, arrancando su corazón como trofeo. Y luego lo dejó caer, para luego dejar caer al soldado encima. Cubierto de sangre, pero con la elegancia e impasibilidad de siempre, Sesshomaru se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. No parecía estar muy contento, aunque tampoco lo exteriorizaba demasiado. Entró, pisando el cadáver de lo que era el soldado que lo guió hacia allí, y se arrodilló al lado de Rin. Tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, para olerlo por unos instantes. Parecía que nadie le había puesto un dedo encima. Pudo respirar ya con algo más de tranquilidad, y sus ojos dejaron de mostrarse enrojecidos.

—Levanta, Rin. He venido por ti.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hace mucho que estaba con ganas ya de escribir esta parte, y por fin he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Lo que sí que es como que super difícil escribir cuando tantas cosas están pasando a la vez, espero no haber liado a nadie con tantos cambios de escena en un mismo capítulo. Peeeeero aún falta por saber qué quieren de Rin y Sesshomaru, no? :P**

**Por cierto, no me puedo creer que tanta gente me haya escrito por un sólo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! Os leo con muchísima ilu, como siempre. Espero poder seguir actualizando rápido, aunque esta semana ya haya empezado con las clases en la universidad .**

**PD: estoy dibujando la portada del fic (por fin). ¿Cuánto spoiler creéis que es aceptable ver en una portada? XDDDD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	14. Rin, he venido por ti II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 14: Rin, he venido por ti. II**

El hombrecillo que antes se encargaba de intentar hundir la moral de Rin con su silencio, había pasado de estar aterrorizado por las posibilidades de perder su vida en ese ataque a la hacienda, a ahora encontrarse horrorizado ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Ese demonio había arrancado de cuajo un corazón humano matando al soldado en el proceso y la chica lo había mirado muda, sin casi inmutarse. Ahora se la veía muy feliz de tener aquel ser mortífero cubierto de sangre a su lado, y la idea de tener a un ser sobrenatural y una bruja en la misma habitación le empezaba a ser insoportable. Hasta ese momento, en el que constató de qué se trataba lo que su amo le había mandado a traer, no se había tomado sus palabras demasiado en serio. Pensaba que solo serían las supersticiones de la gente de una de sus aldeas, y tener en la casa a una mujer con esa reputación que sirviera para casarla, podría llegar a ser una muy buena estrategia diplomática en esos tiempos de guerra. Pero parecía que su amo se había metido donde no debía. Pegó un alarido y salió de la estancia corriendo, intentando alejarse lo más que pudo de la casa, para encontrarse la hacienda rodeada de un ejército sobrenatural, el cual lo clavó en tres estacas en cuanto intentó huir. Los cuervos se comerían sus ojos. Los lobos su hígado. El resto sólo serviría para alimentar y podrir la tierra que atacaban.

Dentro de la estancia principal de la casa, todo seguía perfectamente acomodado. Sólo estaban mal movidas el mueble y la puerta corredera contra la que el hombrecillo se había chocado en su huida. El silencio era sepulcral, y parecía que ningún otro ser vivo estaba en la casa. Rin miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru, no le gustaba nada verlo cubierto de sangre. Sabía que a pesar de que lo había intentado, había habido lugar una masacre, a eso no se le podía llamar lucha. ¿Y ahora como le decía que no quería marcharse hasta aclarar todo ese funesto malentendido? Aprovecho que su amo se había acercado y arrodillado ante ella, y mantenía aún así esa posición, para sacar un pañuelo que llevaba con ella y limpiarle un poco la sangre de la cara. Le importaba más bien poco que ese despojo humano que la había traído hasta allí se hubiera horrorizado y salido corriendo. Primero me ves a Naraku cubierto de tentáculos y regenerando se mientras absorbe monstruos, y luego me hablas de que si arrancarle el corazón a alguien fuera horroroso.

Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño. Algo no iba bien. Rin no le hacía caso. No pudo haberse equivocado, era ella, para su olfato ella era inconfundible. Ahora le estaba limpiando la cara, un gesto completa y absolutamente innecesario. El asqueroso olor de la sangre humana iba a seguir ahí. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Si siempre que lo veía hablaba sin parar.

—Rin, dime qué ocurre.

Con la boca completamente seca, lo único que llego a vocalizar fue: —a-aguaa

Sesshomaru enmarcó una ceja. ¿No se iban de allí porque necesitaba agua? Pero si había agua por todas partes, además de que estaba en una habitación servida como una princesa. —Es seguro, no entiendo por qué no bebes

En cuanto dijo eso, Rin se lanzó desesperadamente a servirse algo de agua, no sin algo de temblor en sus manos, provocado por el hambre, los nervios y la sed. Una vez hubo bebido, suspiró de alivio, y volvió a mirar fijamente a Sesshomaru, aunque con algo de seriedad.

—Lo siento, amo Sesshomaru, pero no podemos irnos aún.

El mononoke levantó una ceja extrañado. ¿Monta todo este revuelo y no se pueden ir de allí? —Explícate.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me han traído hasta aquí porque piensan que soy una bruja o algo así. También me han llamado inumochi, pero no es posible, así que estoy esperando que me dejen explicarme para que no vuelvan a montar un revuelo. Si nos vamos y me deja de nuevo en la aldea puede que vuelvan.

_O puede que no vuelvan si me encargo de no dejar un alma en pie aquí— _pensó.

—Se que puede pensar que deshaciéndose de todos aquí pueda solucionar ese problema, pero atraería la guerra a la región y yo volvería a estar en peligro —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño —o al menos eso razonó la señora Kagome cuando estábamos todavía en su casa sin saber qué hacer con todo esto aún.

En esto mientras conversaban, más bien Rin explicándose ante Sesshomaru, pareció volver de nuevo el ruido normal a la casa, empezándose a oír a lo lejos forcejeos, hasta que se volvieron a abrir las puertas de la sala en la que estaban.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Exclamó el que parecía ya ser el señor de la hacienda y la pequeña región— Mi nombre es Oda Nobusada*

Sesshomaru no se molestó en mirarlo, seguía pendiente de Rin, y aún seguía sin escuchar una explicación que valiera la pena para tenerla aún allí. Rin se giró para hacer una reverencia, y a mirar al daimyo que acababa de entrar en la estancia. Al parecer, por la cantidad de hombres que tenía detrás rogándole que regresara al escondite por su seguridad, debía de no tener miedo de tener a un guerrero yokai en su propia casa. También sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si por el echo de que hubiera conseguido traerlos a ambos a su casa, se hubiera adelantado su cumpleaños. Espero en silencio que siguiera hablando, quería enterarse de por qué de esa situación.

—Oh, por favor, no era mi intención importunar os, es más, quería invitaros a mi casa a ambos, para tal ocasión es que he pedido este banquete —apuntó, enseñando las bandejas de copiosa comida que había en la estancia. Boles de arroz de treinta centímetros de altura. Sake y otros licores. Fruta a montones. Pescados asados que fácilmente podrían haber sido de la mitad del tamaño de Rin. Verdura de todo tipo cortada solo para apreciar sus colores sobre las rojas bandejas. —Es mi intención que la visita de la señorita se convierta en una estancia permanente. Uno no siempre conoce a una inumochi

Mientras, los sirvientes no paraban de intentar de dar de comer a los invitados, asustados de lo que eran, temblando y asustados también de sus negativas, ya que era su obligación conseguir atenderles y no querían sufrir la ira de su amo.

—No soy una inumochi. No conozco ningún inugami. —el señor la miró con una sonrisa burlona, señalando discretamente al inuyokai a su lado —¡el amo Sesshomaru no es un inugami!

—¿Entonces es ese el nombre de la criatura he de entender? Como iba diciendo, señor, ejem, Sesshomaru, me gustaría convertir esta visita de la señorita en permanente, es mi deseo adoptarla como mi hermana.

Tras esa última frase Sesshomaru por fin se dignó a mirar a Nobusada. La cara comenzaba a desencajársele de la ira de nuevo, los ojos completamente rojos, y la boca estirándosele, mostrando su dentadura perruna. —FUERA DE AQUÍ— sólo atino a ladrarle en respuesta.

El actual jefe del clan Oda sabía cuando tenía que ceder, y se retiró de la estancia junto con sus hombres de confianza y la servidumbre, dejándolos solos. Pasó un buen rato, hasta que el mononoke los sintió algo más lejos, y se tranquilizó.

—Rin, ¿entiendes lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que expresas te hacía mí un deseo?

—Si, amo Sesshomaru. Recuerdo cómo me dijiste que nadie buscaba hacerte feliz, y que de ti solo buscaban o protección, o poder o deshacerse de usted. Creo que piensa que, protegiéndome en su hacienda, el amo Sesshomaru se encontraría en deuda con él, lo que le serviría de protección o un favor que cobrar en un momento dado. Pero no entiendo como es que se ha arriesgado tanto. Después de todo, se ha arriesgado a que lo maten —inconscientemente, Rin volteó por unos instantes a mirar al hombre que seguía yaciendo muerto en la otra entrada a la sala.

—Rin.

—¿si, amo Sesshomaru?

—No me llamaste en ningún momento. Recuerdo haberte dicho que podías contar y confiar en este Sesshomaru para venir por ti.

—Yo… Rin confía en el amo Sesshomaru. Por eso le avisó lo que pasaba, confiaba en que sabría qué hacer. Pero a la vez no quería llamarlo para evitar…

—¿Evitar el qué? —Rin miró fugazmente de nuevo el cadáver de la puerta, gesto que no se le escapó al daiyokai.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir a por Rin, amo Sesshomaru!

—Hay algo que no te gusta. Dilo.

Rin se mordió el labio. Sabía que Sesshomaru era un monstruo, y la reacción que había tenido tenía que ser la normal. Había intentado evitar una masacre, y aunque no había ido fuera, podía casi asegurar de que había tenido lugar. Suspiró y acabó mirando al suelo mientras con un hilo de voz respondía —A Rin no le gusta que haya muerto gente. Ha muerto gente sin sentido porque a Rin no le ha pasado nada. A Rin t-tampoco le gusta haber visto al amo cubierto de sangre. Rin sabe que es imposible que esa sangre sea del amo porque es imposible que lo hieran, pero…

—Esta bien Rin. ¿Quieres volver o quedarte aquí?

—Lo que el amo Sesshomaru desee para Rin. —contestó casi automáticamente.

Sesshomaru meditó por unos instantes. Acababa de masacrar la mitad de sus hombres, así que Nobusada no sería tan idiota de no mantener su palabra de proteger a Rin o dejar que le pasara algo e incurrir en su ira. Sabía que en un sitio como ese estaría más a salvo de otros humanos que en una aldea, y además podría venir cuando quisiera, sin tener que evitar a su hermano. De momento sólo veía ventajas.

—¿Rin tiene que quedarse?

Viendo interrumpidas sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que debía una respuesta. Apoyó su mano en la cabeza de su protegida para asegurarse de que lo estaba mirando y le contestó: —Quédate.

Rin asintió algo dudosa de la decisión de su amo, pero no pidió explicaciones. Ya suficiente había desobedecido en ese día. En cuanto el mononoke le retiró la mano de la cabeza, se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta por donde se había retirado el señor de las tierras y sus hombres.

Interpretaron que se podía volver a entrar, y se volvieron a colocar todos en las posiciones que se encontraban anteriormente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Nobusada al daiyokai, quien con los ojos entrecerrados lo miraba fijamente, pero se negó a contestar.

—Rin se quedará aceptando muy agradecida su oferta —contestó ella en su lugar.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Que comience el banquete entonces!

Y los festejos se sucedieron hasta la noche, en un mundo aparte, mientras fuera limpiaban los cadáveres. Sin ver a su líder luchar, el ejército demoníaco se dispersó en las sombras de le atardecer, emprendiendo muchos, pero no todos, de nuevo el camino hacia el sur.

* * *

Ya era medianoche, y Rin se encontraba acostada en el futón de su nueva habitación, pero no sé podía dormir. En algún momento se la tarde Sesshomaru había desaparecido sin despedirse y sin que nadie lo notara ni lo echara en falta luego. Era muy extraño. La habían bañado, lavado el pelo, cambiado de ropa por unas muy finas también, y despojado de todas sus pertenencias. Cerca solo podía tener el uchitake que estaba expuesto colgados modo de decoraciones su habitación, pero nada más. Se encontraba muy sola. Nunca había dormido sola, solo en esa pequeña época de su vida en la que había vivido sola, huérfana, en aquella aldea antes de ser comida por los lobos. Intentaba que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos, mientras intentaba consolarse en qué hacía todo eso porque así lo quería su amo Sesshomaru.

Se levantó para ir a abrir la ventana y mirar la luna. Sabía que tenían que estar comenzando a ser cuarto creciente. Quizás si miraba la luna, recordaría a su amo, y se tranquilizaría un poco. En cuanto se asomó, tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito. Sesshomaru se encontraba al otro lado de la fina pared que separaba su habitación del exterior, sentado tranquilamente.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Aún sigue aquí!

—No iba a irme a ningún lado hasta que no estuviera seguro de que estarías bien aquí.

Rin se quedó apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la luna y cada tanto a su amo. Suspiró. Esto no se parecía en nada a las historias en las que el caballero salvaba a la princesa que cuando era más pequeña le contaba Kagome. No sabía por qué su amo la quería allí, ni qué sentía por ella ni qué esperaba de ella y su ánimo se desinfla a cada vez más. Pero siguiendo las enseñanzas que más de una vez le habían otorgado, decidió hablar. Preguntar. Ningun conflicto de ningún tipo se resolvía con el silencio. Trago saliva con dificultad.

—Esto… amo Sesshomaru… tengo una pregunta.

—Dila

—Yo… esto... Después de mi cumpleaños y que el amo me regalara tantas cosas… todos tenían sus opiniones de por qué lo había hecho. —él la miró con algo de impaciencia —Sí, ya se por que lo hizo, ya me lo explicó. El motivo de discordia fue el uchitake rojo. ¿Por qué…?

—Tenía que identificarte ante el resto.

—¿Identificarme como? ¿Qué es Rin para el amo Sesshomaru?

No hubo respuesta. Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, mirando la luna. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso. Sabía que era de su propiedad. Y su propiedad no se tocaba. Por nadie. La verdad es que había sido muy específico con como quería el uchitake cuando lo mandó a hacer, pero no lo había visto hasta que se lo vio puesto el día de hoy. Cuando vio las flores que le habían bordado y cayó en la cuenta de su significado. En ese momento maldijo para sus adentros la manía de dejar hacer lo que quisieran para que lo dejaran en paz con tantas preguntas. Con razón la chica estaba confundido. Aunque la verdad, el, aunque no lo admitiera, también lo estaba. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella, por su seguridad y su felicidad.

—Amo Sesshomaru… quizá la respuesta le parezca obvia o no quiera darla, pero Rin necesita escucharla. Es muy importante para Rin

La escudriñó por unos instantes. A su tez ahora blanquecina por la luz de la luna, su olor camuflado con perfume de melocotón, sus lágrimas luchando por salir, sus suaves labios temblando.

—No lo sé. No tengo una respuesta.

Rin se quedó ligeramente en shocks, para luego caer en que era mejor no martirizarse pensando en eso. Siempre había tenido razón. Él era su amo, nada más, y debía cumplir con su promesa de satisfacer su corazón, y dejar de escuchar tantas tontas historias de amor.

—Muchas gracias por contestar a Rin. Me iré a descansar, tenga buena noche.

Y con esto cerró suavemente la ventana dejando a Sesshomaru confundido afuera, y se metió a dormir, intentando tragar y hacer desaparecer todo el dolor del desarraigo y el cariño no correspondido.

Fuera, el inuyokai escuchó los sollozos, y tuvo una sensación que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con ella. Su corazón se encogía de dolor al escucharla. Y tuvo la reacción más básica que cualquiera tendría, se alejó de la fuente que le ocasionaba el dolor, y se fue volando por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Oda Nobusada: es el abuelo de nuestro famosísimo Oda Nobunaga, pero del clan Oda en esa época se sabe que estaban por la zona y no conseguían unir todo aún, así que me da de sobra para tomarme las licencias artísticas que necesite :D**

**Flores y su significado en el uchitake que le regaló: en aclaraciones del cap 11**

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! No me odiéis mucho por el final de este cap XD ¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Ya os respondo de un par de cosas de antemano: no, las cosas entre Rin y Sesshomaru no se van a quedar a sí, pero entenderse a la primera... va a ser que no. Y por supuesto, las intenciones de Oda Nobusada para llevarla ahí obviamente no son ninguna de las que he tanteado en este capítulo que los otros personajes pudieran pensar.**

**PD: ¡ya está la nueva portada del fic! me siento super orgullosa de lo bonita que ha quedado (debería dibujar para cosas de la facultad, pero bueno, era sábado y hago con mis sábados lo que quiera ¬¬) enlace: /evanniaillustrations/art/Sesshomaru-x-Rin-El-nuevo-Lord-Protector-813270274**

**Muchas gracias por escribirme! me alegra un montón que os esté gustando la historia y tenga gente enganchada muahahaha (he enganchado hasta a mi madre, que ni se ha visto todo el anime XD). Pero no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, seguiré esforzándome por sacar capítulo por semana :)**

**muchas gracias por leer!**

**hasta la próxima! :3**


	15. Sesshomaru, no tienes idea, ¿verdad?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 15: Sesshomaru, no tienes idea, ¿verdad?**

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos meses, Rin no volvió a ver a Sesshomaru. Aunque todas las noches él continuó visitándola, velando su sueño. En este lugar podía tenerla a salvo, no era un lugar ya predecible como el anterior, ya muchos sabían que dejaba a su humana con su hermano, por lo que la podía tener a salvo tanto de humanos como de demonios. Pero esa no era la principal razón por la que seguía dejándola allí. Tampoco era una razón el esperar a ver qué quería Nobusada. Su razón es que podía seguir yendo a ver a su Rin y entender qué pasaba. Sin testigos. Todas las noches, al principio se sentaba a velar su sueño desde fuera de su habitación, a pasar a acomodarse en la ventana, para acabar tomando por costumbre el sentarse a sus pies. Ella siguió aprendiendo a escribir en su estancia aquí, y le solía dejar en la ventana flores, con algún mensaje para él. Pero nunca los recogía. No quería que ella supiera que había estado allí.

La última vez que habló con ella no pudo contestarle a una de sus preguntas. No sabía la respuesta. ¿Qué era ella para él? Tenerla dormida a su lado le hacía sentir demasiada lejanía que quería romper. Pero si despertaba quizá vendrían más preguntas para las cuales no tendría respuesta.

Un ruido traicionero fuera, hizo que ella se despertara de golpe, incorporándose. Rin se tallo los ojos para ver a su alrededor qué era lo que había pasado, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Vio a Sesshomaru y sonrió como una tonta. _Seguro que era un sueño aún. _El mononoke apenas la vio levantarse le dio la orden de que siguiera durmiendo, nada pasaba afuera. "¡Claro!" fue su respuesta y se acostó a dormir de nuevo. Solo que esta vez el sitio en el que dormía estaría mucho más desordenado, ya que decidió darse la vuelta y acostarse donde antes estaban sus pies, durmiéndose nuevamente enseguida, pero capturando en un abrazo la estola de Sesshomaru. Ahora estaba atrapado. ¿Cómo demonios saldría de allí ahora? Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su protegida. Ella ahora dormía sonriente, feliz. Su cabello era mucho más sedoso ahora que se lo cuidaban y ya no le veía tantas pequeñas lastimaduras en las manos como antaño.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y enseguida el daiyokai retiró su mano de encima de la cabeza de Rin, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse a otro sitio. No quería despertar a Rin. Un momento de silencio, y luego unos pasos.

Una mujer de la servidumbre, de unos 45 años, se acerco a donde estaba Rin, mientras le ordenaba alguna de las cosas de su habitación. Hasta que no se acercó del todo, no se dio cuenta de la presencia ajena en la estancia. Tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar. No quería despertar a la señorita Rin por su torpeza. Hasta ese momento, por la oscuridad no lo había notado, pero un par de puntos rojos a la altura de la cabeza de alguien sentado estaba a los pies de lo que tenía que ser el futon de Rin. Lamparilla de resina en mano, se acercó del todo a la chica, y se dedicó a hacer lo que pretendía desde el principio. Casi no respiraba del miedo. No podía ver bien, pero tenía pinta de ser un hombre en una armadura muy rara, y casi todo blanco. Con mucho cuidado, la incorporó obligándole a soltar lo que sea que estaba abrazando y la acomodo perfectamente para dormir de nuevo, con su almohada cuadrada detrás, el cabello acomodado y tapada con la manta y el kimono. Después de acomodarla, pudo ver como la cosa peluda de la que había tenido que separar a Rin, se movía como si tuviera vida propia, enroscándose en el sujeto que seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hizo una corta reverencia, y se marcho de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el susto que había pasado la noche anterior perduraba, aunque era sólo en el temblor de sus manos. Con algo de dificultad, le llevó el desayuno a Rin. Se la encontró ya despierta, mirando con pesadumbre por la ventana. En las manos tenía arrugadas la nota y las flores que le había dejado allí la última noche. Los ojos los tenía enrojecidos, aunque parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como siempre, para no llorar. Le dejó la bandeja a su lado en silencio, y mientras recogía el futón reconoció como siempre todas las mañanas desde hacía algún tiempo, algunos pelos de color blanco nieve, como si un animal se hubiera estado acurrucado a sus pies por la noche. _Como si un perro hubiera estado aquí —_pensó_. _Un pelo _muy parecido_ al que llevaba ese extraño hombre que vio la noche anterior. Suerte que no llevaba nada en sus manos, sino lo hubiera tirado de repente. Así que _ese hombre_ la visitaba por las noches, mientras ella no lo sabía. ¿Sería ese el inuyokai que decían que pertenecía a Rin? Procuró tranquilizarse para seguir realizando sus tareas en silencio. Pronto tendría que preparar a la señorita para sus clases.

Rin vio el desayuno cuando se lo trajeron, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos de comer nada. Se levantó de golpe por la mañana completamente segura de que había visto a su amo Sesshomaru. Pero no estaba allí, y definitivamente no había pasado por allí tampoco. No había ningún rastro de que el mononoke la hubiera visitado. Miró otra vez la nota que le había dejado. Su caligrafía no había mejorado mucho, pero era bastante entendible. Recordaba con cierta nostalgia cuando Kagome le dijo que le enseñaría para que le escribiera a su amo. Ahora, aunque habían pasado unos escasos 4 meses de ello, le parecía todo muy lejano. Ya llevaba algo más de mes y medio en la hacienda y su rutina había cambiado muchísimo. Debía dirigirse hacia Nobusada como onii-sama. Aprender caligrafía. Aprender etiqueta y decoro. Sentarse siempre como debiera, nunca andar descalza. Que nadie le viera las piernas. Taparse la boca al hablar o sonreír. Tampoco tenía a nadie de confianza en ese lugar para hablar, y no iba a poder volver a la aldea.

Se acomodo las magas del kimono, tantas capas entre sí se habían girado y era incómodo. Bebió algo del té que le trajeron solo porque tenía sed, pero sabía que su estómago se quejaría por ello. Una lágrima se le escapó y recorrió cristalina su mejilla.

—Ojou-sama! —enseguida se le acercó la mujer que normalmente se encargaba de servirle. Rin la miró fijamente, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a empañar sus ojos al ver su cara de preocupación. No podía aguantar más —por favor, dígame que le pasa.

—L-lo siento, no puedo confiar nada a nadie aquí, onii-sama no puede saber qué yo me encuentro mal aquí a pesar de todas las comodidades que ha dispuesto para mi. No… lo siento.

—Siento mucho lo que haré entonces ahora.

La mujer de unos 45 años alejó la bandeja con el desayuno de Rin, para colocarse ella en el sitio y abrazarla. Comenzó a cantarle una nana para que se tranquilizarla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, consiguiendo que Rin rompiera en llanto del todo.

—Shhhh tranquila, ya pasará.

Después de un rato consolándola, la preparó como siempre para sus clases, echando de menos la época en la que ella misma se encargaba de educar a los señoritos de la casa. Ahora la habían degradado a sirvienta. Muchas cosas habían pasado tras la muerte del padre de Nobusada. Extrañaba también cuando ayudaba en la crianza de Nozomi reemplazando a su madre fallecida, antes de que fuera enviada a convertirse en sacerdotisa. Esta niña le recordaba mucho a ella, por lo que le partía el alma verla llorar día si y día también.

El día pasó entero en la rutina, en la que tenía que esperar al otro lado de la puerta, ya fuera escuchando como la regañaban en sus clases, regañaban en la hora de la comida, el cómo su nuevo hermano adoptivo la tenía cerca entre hora y hora y media contándole cosas y ella respondiendo con monosílabos. Luego comprobaba que se sentaba más correcta que el día anterior y parecía menos una aldeana y la mandaba a sus habitaciones a cenar y descansar. Para ella era agotador, no quería ni pensar lo que sería para la niña.

Por la noche, como siempre, procuraba acomodarla correctamente a la hora de dormir, para que no le doliera nada al día siguiente y no pasara frío. Se retiraba una vez dormida. Decidió aprovechar que era luna creciente para ir a recoger flores para dejársela en la habitación para el día siguiente a ver si conseguía mejorarle el ánimo.

Estaba en los límites de la muralla que separaba la hacienda con el exterior, cuando de repente vio una figura blanca adentrarse en el bosque cercano. Tenía que ser el mismo ser que había visto en la habitación de la pequeña la noche anterior. ¿La estaría rondando? Salió corriendo de la propiedad para seguirle, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos diciéndole que el toque de queda le impedía a nadie entrar o salir de la propiedad de noche. Le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, no es que en sus 45 años de vida hubiera tenido que correr demasiado, e intentar perseguir a un ser sobrenatural, en el bosque de noche estando a oscuras, le comenzaba a ser desesperantemente imposible. Maldita sea, ¿Cuál era el nombre que decía la pequeña en susurros, en sueños? Siso, Shiro, era algo-maru. Sessh… sesshoumaru?

—¡Sesshomaru-samaaaa! Probó a gritar mientras intentaba seguir el camino por donde le había visto irse. Pero de repente decidió quedarse donde estaba. Dejó de correr. Se había internado demasiado en el bosque. De noche. Sola. Pero necesitaba saber qué era esa criatura por la que habían llevado a la señorita Rin a la hacienda de su señor. Quería desesperadamente ayudarla, ya no podía soportar verla llorar en soledad casi todas las noches.

—Humana, este no es tu lugar.

La voz se escuchó autoritaria y determinante. No le iba a quitar razón. Tampoco es que se fuera a atrever a contestarle algo. Pero necesitaba encontrar a esa criatura, seguramente fuera clave para mejorar la vida de la señorita Rin. Se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, aunque la oscuridad no la ayudara mucho, para encontrar la fuente de la voz. Algo le decía que tenía que ser él. Hasta que encontró dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad, iguales a los que vio aquella vez en la oscuridad antes de que se acercara con la lamparilla de resina que llevaba consigo. Vio como los ojos se acercaban, hasta que pudo medianamente distinguir la figura del mononoke del resto del bosque. Una vez cerca, con la misma autoridad que le habló antes, se dirigió a ella de nuevo: —Humana, por qué sigues a este Sesshomaru. Por qué lo llamas.

La mujer, Atsuko se llamaba, no sabía bien qué contestar. Sabía la respuesta de sobra, necesitaba saber muchas cosas, que la niña no le iba a contar, y necesitaba ayudarla, de cualquier manera. No veía prácticamente nada, pero estaba completamente segura de que la estaban taladrando con la mirada, pero no debía apurarse en contestar, debía ir con cautela.

—La… la señorita Rin está triste. Necesito hacer algo por ella, pero apenas la conozco y no confía en nadie de la hacienda. ¿Usted es su amigo, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo. Hacía tiempo le rondaba por la cabeza aquella pregunta que no le supo contestar a Rin. ¿Pero su amigo? Rin solía hacer amigos allí a donde iba, y odiaba la idea de estar al mismo nivel.

—No has dicho quién eres. No tengo ninguna razón para contestarte nada.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pero había cometido un error. Aunque estuvieran a oscuras, se había acercado demasiado (principalmente para comprobar que era la portadora del olor que normalmente sentía en la habitación de Rin cuando la visitaba) y ahora la mujer podía saber dónde estaba. Y la muy terca comenzó a seguirlo.

Estuvieron caminando durante media hora, Atsuko no se cansaba de tropezarse con todo e ir a casi a ciegas con tal de seguirlo, pero sabía que no podía volver sola a la hacienda, y Sesshomaru era la única solución que tenía ahora mismo para volver y también la única solución al mal que aquejaba a la niña que se encargaba de cuidar. Llegaron a un claro cerca de un lago. Ya a la luz de la luna, pudo observarlo, y pudo ver que era hermoso. Y entendió todo. La chiquilla no era amiga suya, Simplemente lo seguía con una obediencia ciega. No sabía cuando ni cómo había empezado, pero era muy probable que estuviera enamorada. Y él la había dejado con desconocidos, y no le hacía saber que seguía cuidando de ella. El darse cuenta de ello le hizo sonreír.

—Todavía sigues siguiéndome. Y no dices por qué lo haces.

—Oh, sí. Disculpe mi insolencia. Mi nombre es Atsuko, soy la encargada principal de todos los cuidados de la señorita Rin.

—¿Y bien? —Sesshomaru la habría esfumado con la mirada si pudiera. A la única humana que dejaría seguirlo era a Rin. Y esa terca mujer lo había visto desde la hacienda y lo había seguido hasta allí. Podía oler la adrenalina y el miedo claramente en ella, pero seguía empecinada en seguirlo y enfrentarlo. No la mataba por simple y llana curiosidad.

—Aunque tenga usted muchos años, como yokai es considerado muy joven aún, ¿verdad?

—Qué te hace pensar eso.

—Me lo hace pensar el que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar los sentimientos de una muchacha, y está haciendo daño a la señorita Rin.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella y aplastándola contra un árbol, los pies de ella ya no tocaban el suelo, y una mano derecha en posición perfecta para perforar, brillando ligeramente del veneno se alzaba amenazante delante de su cara. Ahora entendía el nombre del amigo de la chiquilla. Era un guerrero, por eso la dejaba a salvo lejos de él. Y no era alguien a quién molestar, era un perfecto asesino.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Atsuko: significa honesta o sincera (me pareció perfecto para el personaje, ya iréis viendo por qué XD)

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! Again Rin y Sesshomaru no estan juntitos siendo kawaiis y tal, pero de siempre un personaje como nuestro Sesshy como que se le tiene que dar fatal eso de entender a una chica, y entenderse el mismo teniendo algo llamado sentimientos. Así que se me ocurrió que necesitarían algo de ayuda :D**

**Por cierto, aquí he subido otra cosita a mi DA por si lo queréis ver: (www) **** /evanniaillustrations/art/Sesshomaru-El-nuevo-Lord-Protector-cap-15-813464104**

**¡Muchas gracias por escribirme siempre y leer! (no veas que ilu hace)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	16. Sesshomaru-sama, ¿podría venir?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 16: Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Podría venir?**

* * *

_—¿Y bien? —Sesshomaru la habría esfumado con la mirada si pudiera. A la única humana que dejaría seguirlo era a Rin. Y esa terca mujer lo había visto desde la hacienda y lo había seguido hasta allí. Podía oler la adrenalina y el miedo claramente en ella, pero seguía empecinada en seguirlo y enfrentarlo. No la mataba por simple y llana curiosidad._

_—Aunque tenga usted muchos años, como yokai es considerado muy joven aún, ¿verdad?_

_—Qué te hace pensar eso._

_—Me lo hace pensar el que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar los sentimientos de una muchacha, y está haciendo daño a la señorita Rin._

_La reacción no se hizo esperar. Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella y aplastándola contra un árbol, los pies de ella ya no tocaban el suelo, y una mano derecha en posición perfecta para perforar, brillando ligeramente del veneno se alzaba amenazante delante de su cara. Ahora entendía el nombre del amigo de la chiquilla. Era un guerrero, por eso la dejaba a salvo lejos de él. Y no era alguien a quién molestar, era un perfecto asesino._

* * *

La ira de Sesshomaru fue inevitable. Nadie, _na-die_ debería tener las agallas suficientes de cuestionarle como hacía nada. Y menos aún, cuando Rin se encontraba en medio. Pero lo que más le provocaba ira en ese momento es que le puntualizara que fuera él, y no sabía bien cómo aún, quien estuviera haciendo daño a su Rin. La mujer que sostenía en posición para matarla estaba temblando de miedo, pero le sostenía la mirada de una manera que le hervía aún más la sangre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir a hablarme así y que no te mataría?

—Absolutamente nada. No vengo porque piense que mi vida no corra peligro. Vengo por mi lealtad a la señorita Rin y por su bienestar, intentaré lo que sea. Soy una simple sirvienta, conozco mi lugar.

Atsuko temblaba de miedo, pero agradecía en su fuero interno estar manteniendo tanto el temple y ser capaz de lo que siempre había sido: saber decir lo correcto en el momento oportuno. Aunque no es que estuviera sirviendo demasiado su habilidad con un demonio. Aunque podía entender que estaba hecho una furia, en su rostro apenas se reflejaba. Simplemente estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque la sensación de peligro no se iba.

—¿Viniendo a una muerte segura piensas que servirás mejor a alguien? Ja, me das pena, humana —una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del demonio, el cual no la soltaba, aumento su sensación de peligro como jamás se había sentido. Y eso que estuvo una vez con una espada en su nuca hacía un par de años. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no pasó nada. La mano que la sujetaba a cierta altura, contra el árbol, soltó su agarre, y la dejó caer. —¿Quieres de verdad servir a Rin?

Espera, ¿qué? Miró horrorizada al demonio, ya no veía sus garras apuntándole, ni ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza? Encima a contraluz, y de noche, tampoco es que pudiera verlo con demasiado detalle.

—Te he hecho una pregunta humana, contesta.

—Yo… sí. Deseo servir a la señorita Rin. —_O__jalá lo pueda hacer mejor con ella que con la señorita Nozomi —_pensó

—Entonces ya no servirás a los humanos de esa casa. De ahora en más sirves a este Sesshomaru. Ahora vete.

A Atsuko le entró la risa nerviosa. ¡Había sobrevivido! Pero era incapaz de ponerse de pie. Se había caído del sostén, y así como había caído se había quedado. Por no hablar de que tendría que volver a entrar en la hacienda con el toque de queda, y ya había tenido suerte escapándose. Le esperaría una tunda mañana. Se desplomó de costado donde estaba, para acurrucarse en las raíces del árbol donde hacía unos momentos la habían capturado. Como poco, tendría que pasar la noche a la intemperie. Vio como el mononoke detuvo su marcha y se dio la vuelta mirándola de nuevo.

—He dicho que te marches.

—Lo siento, amo, pero no puedo ahora mismo. Ni puedo moverme, ni sería capaz de volver ni entrar en la hacienda hasta que no sea un nuevo día.

Y le dio la espalda. Decidió tentar a la suerte una vez más. Sólo quería esconderse en su lecho en posición fetal y hacer como que nada había pasado. Sesshomaru, por su parte, la miró con desprecio. Seguía sorprendiéndole la tozudez y debilidad de los humanos a partes iguales. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la mujer cayo dormida, desfallecida del cansancio. Se subió al mismo árbol en el que ella estaba a sus pies, y se encargó de velar su sueño hasta la mañana siguiente, preguntándose demasiadas cosas. En su mente, sólo se le hacía cada vez más lejana la imagen de Rin regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

—Despierta mujer.

Atsuko se levantó sobresaltada, toda dolorida. Con frío. Le costaba ver, apenas estaba comenzando a amanecer. Tenía la boca pastosa, se moría de sed. Se acercó tambaleándose hasta el borde del lago para beber unos sorbos de agua, cuando lo vio al daiyokai comenzar a internarse en el bosque de nuevo. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a seguir a su nuevo amo.

Luego de un rato de andar, en lo que dio tiempo que de verdad el sol comenzara a asomarse tras las montañas, llegaron al borde del bosque más cercano a la hacienda. Sesshomaru se quedó parado por unos instantes, no parecía querer avanzar más

—Esto… Sesshomaru-sama, puedo volver desde aquí. ¿Necesitará que haga algo?

—¿Cómo sé que se puede confiar en ti, humana?

—Deme una orden y la cumpliré. La confianza no se construye de un día para el otro, pero es un comienzo.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo. Su forma de hablar no era la de una sirviente corriente y moliente. Algo no le cuadraba, pero le daba bastante igual cuál hubiera sido la mala suerte de esa mujer. No era su culpa, así que tampoco tenía que importarle. Lo que sí que le preocupaba era que demostrara tanta inteligencia y terquedad en sus palabras. Además de que de repente no le importó cambiar de amo, sin haber hecho nada por ella. Eso no la mostraba como una mujer leal en lo absoluto.

—Has cambiado de amo demasiado rápido, ¿no crees?

—El amo al que yo fui leal toda mi vida, y al que le crie los hijos, esta enterrado en el mausoleo familiar, he tardado unos cuantos años más bien.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a hilar cosas. Y un sirviente propio en un sitio del que seguía desconfiando le vendría bien. Volvió a mirar dirección a la hacienda, y luego al cielo. Ya se había hecho de día, y con Rin despierta no podría ir a verla sin preguntas.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Quiero hacer lo posible por hacer feliz a la señorita Rin. Una sugerencia no me vendría mal.

—Consigue que pueda visitar el bosque, eso es todo. Y no vuelvas a seguirme.

Atsuko formalizó una reverencia como respuesta y despedida, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda luego. No pensaba cumplir con lo de no seguirlo. Si esa criatura era clave para entender a la señorita Rin y que ella fuera feliz, se iba a convertir en una piedra en su zapato hasta conseguir algo. Y normalmente lo conseguía.

Rin había pasado buena parte del día recibiendo sus lecciones, con más regañinas de lo habitual, ya que se había presentado tarde. Atsuko ese día no se encontraba como para despertarla por la mañana, y algunos días, como ese en particular, el cansancio la vencía y no conseguía despertarse al amanecer sin ayuda.

La ayuda que no hubiera esperado llegó por la tarde. Una nota de Atsuko la envió a que hablara con uno de los guerreros más jóvenes. Resultó ser uno de los que se había encargado de sacarla de la aldea de Inuyasha, y la verdad es que por mucho porte que tuviera, temblaba bastante al verla. ¿Se había creído de verdad lo de bruja? ¿Estaría asustado aún por aquella vez que vino Sesshomaru? No se hizo demasiadas preguntas, Sólo procuró saber su nombre, Yuuki, y confiar en que conseguiría llegar al bosque necesitaba salir de aquel sitio que la asfixiaba. Aprovechando que no tendría clases ese día por la tarde (demasiadas buenas coincidencias en un día) se dejó llevar fuera por el joven, no sin cargar algunas provisiones de diferentes comidas que podría llegar a necesitar.

En cuanto estuvieron en la linde del bosque, Rin comenzó a hacer algo que al joven soldado le hizo subirle todos los colores. Primero miró en varias direcciones, comprobando que no había nadie y le dijo: —Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, en un santiamén se sacó las sandalias y los calcetines, quedando descalza, para luego comenzar a arremangarse el kimono hasta llegar a medio muslo. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer, de donde habían sacado a esta mujer tan atrevida? Llegaban a pillarlos en una situación así e iba a tener que suicidarse con tal de mantener el honor de ella. Luego le reprocharía a Atsuko por meterlo en ese aprieto. Eso le pasaba por decirle que simpatizaba con ella, y que quizás le gustara. Pero ella no parecía acercarse a él en lo más mínimo ni inmutarse de la imagen que estaba dando. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo, y comenzó a correr, adentrándose en la espesura. Una imagen hermosa, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había alejado. Sí que era rápida.

—OJOU-SAMAAAA, ESPEREEEE! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA CARRERA!

—Siiiiiiiiii si lo eeeeess —se escuchó ya a lo lejos.

La consiguió alcanzar, pero porque ella estaba ya detenida en un pequeño claro, arrodillada delante de un montículo que parecía moverse, cubierto de musgo. ¿Le estaba hablando? Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el claro, la forma de ese cúmulo de repente se levantó en dos patas. Ahora tenía un oso enorme de 4 metros de altura, rugiéndole en la cara. Pero tenía que ser valiente y salvar a la señorita Rin… Espera, ella seguía sentada en el sitio, sin inmutarse, recogiendo flores. Nonononono. Algo iba mal. ¿Lo había traído como ofrenda viva? Era completamente incapaz de desenfundar su espada, parecía trabada, y no creía que su armadura fuer a resistir esas garras y dientes. Un líquido comenzó a recorrerle la pierna, se había meado encima.

—¡Hey, que lo estás asustando! Ese es Yuuki, ya te hablé de él, viene conmigo, guardián del bosque. —La bestia volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas, y comenzó a prestarle atención a Rin. —¡Ya está! Por fin lo encontré. —dijo sacando un trozo de panel de abeja chorreando miel —¿Sabes? también conozco a otros dos guardianes del bosque. Uno se encarga de hacerlo crecer, Aunque está viejo y no se puede mover mucho, pero una de sus crías es amiga mía. Me llenó de calabazas el huerto el mes pasado. Al otro al que conozco —Seguía contando mientras le acercaba la miel con sus manos y se lo ofrecía —se llama Royacan, y también sirve a mi amo Sesshomaru. ¿Conoces bien a alguno de sus amigos?

El oso gruño y negó torpemente con la cabeza, mientras seguía lamiendo las manos de Rin, y una vez habíase terminado, darle un gran lengüetazo en la cara.

—No! jajaja ¡me haces cosquilas!

Seguido de eso, Rin se acercó y le susurró unas cuantas cosas al oído de la bestia. Apara Yuuki, eso no podía ser bueno. Cualquier cosa que la veía hacer le daba un miedo atroz a lo desconocido. ¿Por qué a su corazón tenía que gustarle una chica tan peligrosa? De repente unas raíces comenzaron a crecer alrededor de sus piernas, inmovilizándolo en el sitio.

—¿Pe-pero qué?!

—¡Lo siento Yuuki-san! Pero he de adentrarme sola a partir de aquí.

Dicho esto, le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al oso cubierto de musgo y comenzó a correr en dirección al lago que sabía que tenía que estar en aquella dirección. Podría encontrar kappas. Y por lo que sabía todos se conocían entre sí, ya que todos de alguna manera eran primos del hermano del tío de su abuelo, o emparentados de cualquier otra estrambótica manera. Pero la carrera enseguida la cansó, ese día no tenía demasiadas energías, y la había hecho demasiado llegando hasta allí. Se dejó caer en el recoveco que formaban las raíces de un árbol y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Ojalá su amo Sesshomaru estuviera allí. Lo extrañaba. Pero por mucho que él le hubiera dicho que podía llamarlo cunado quisiera, el hecho que la dejara en diferentes sitios, la hacía sentir alguien que molestaba. Y sintiéndose tan poca cosa para su amo, procuraba no molestar.

Aunque ahora lo deseaba mucho. ¡Le daba igual! Ella le era leal, le hacía caso en lo que quería, incluso se había quedado allí en esa casa horrible. Y sin pedir explicaciones. Sin exigirle nada. Le debía la vida, pero su corazón se sentía egoísta. Lo quería para ella, estar con él, le dio igual por unos momentos si molestaba. Si ese era el caso, él simplemente no vendría.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿podría venir? —Dijo bajito, casi como si pidiera un deseo en susurros a una flor, en secreto, para que se lo llevara el aire.

Volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, y cerró lo ojos fuertemente. Como cuando de pequeña se intentaba aislar del mundo, deseando que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Y se imaginó a su amo volviendo por ella. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros acercarse. Seguro que se los había imaginado.

—Rin

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, su amo de verdad había acudido a su llamada. Sesshomaru estaba allí, de pie delante de ella, tan hermoso e impasible como siempre. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, y se lanzó a rodear su cuello son sus delicados brazos. No le importó mantener las formas con él. Estaba sola hacía mucho, necesitaba un abrazo, y con esa acción acabó tumbando a su amo quedando ambos en el suelo, con ella de rodillas, llorando sin soltarlo.

Sesshomaru primero se quedó pasmado de la repentina efusividad de Rin, quien normalmente respetaba mucho su espacio. Pero tantas noches de observarla, y sentirla tan lejos, de repente no le importó. Necesitaba algún contacto con ella, sentir la calidez y suavidad que la caracterizaba. Y se quedó allí, correspondiéndole un abrazo por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Yuuki: es un nombre hiper comun en Japón, pero una de las formas de escribirlo en kanji significa coraje, o que será valiente en la vida.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! siiiii los he juntado finally~~~~ (se nota que estoy procrastinando a tope y escribiendo por aquí? XD)**

**¿Tenéis alguna opinión, queja, sugerencia? (además de que Sesshomaru la dejara en ese sitio, pero eso lo he explicado un poco y ya se verá del todo más adelante e.e) Sé que la relación va lenta, pero Sesshomaru por un lado tiene que descubrir-entender-captar sentimientos, y encima estos dos tendrán que entenderse y tal 9.9**

**¡Muchas gracias por escribirme y leer! Yo seguiré intentando continuar el fic lo más rápido que pueda, aunque probablemente sea una vez por semana de normal.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	17. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 17: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora?**

* * *

Sesshomaru seguía abrazándola mientras ella rompía en llanto. No sabía que hacer para que dejara de llorar. Estaba seguro de que por ella haría lo que fuera, alejaría sus miedos y dudas. Pero de lo único que era capaz en ese momento era de seguir abrazándola, ya que no lo soltaba. Aunque solo parecía empeorar la situación, porque cuanto más la rodeaba con sus brazos ella parecía desarmar se más en llanto por una causa que le era desconocida. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde dirigir su ira por encontrársela así.

—Rin.

Los sollozos pararon de repente. Pero su respiración seguía agitada, y se aferraba a él con demasiada fuerza como para interpretarlo como que ya estaba bien. Para colmo, no es que le disgustar a tenerla cerca, pero estaba semitumbado de una manera extraña tras que ella se le lanzara encima y no podía verla bien para intentar discernir que le pasaba.

—Rin, ¿puedes…? —comenzó a preguntar. Lo suyo era más bien dar una orden si algo le molestaba, pero esa era una situación delicada, y tantos años de conocerla, sabía que siempre cumpliría. Aunque hubiera veces que tenía que dejarlo más implícito. No lo entendía. A veces obedecía mejor sus órdenes si no se las decía directamente. Pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a meditar acerca de que funcionaba con ella y qué no. Para su sorpresa, como siempre, Rin entendió y se separó de él, permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

—Yo-yo l-lo siento amo Sesshomaru… —dijo con la voz aún quebrada por el llanto.

A lo lejos escuchó el lamento de un hombre, que decidió ignorar por el momento. Era extraño, ella no se sentaba si él no se sentaba, no se quedaba en el suelo si él se levantaba. Pero aún así seguía en el suelo, sin dirigirle la mirada y refregándose los ojos con las mangas. Se arrodilló delante de ella, para alzarle el rostro y lo que vio lo asustó. Siempre que ella se encontraba así era porque había pasado por un peligro muy grande, o porque estaba asustada. Pero allí estaba a salvo, se había cerciorado personalmente.

—Rin… ¿Por qué lloras?

Rin se deslizó de la garra que mantenía alzado suavemente su rostro, volviendo a romper el contacto visual.

—Rin lo siente, sólo quiere hacer lo que el amo le pida quedándose allí, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Rin se siente sola.

—Rin, sabes que mientras este Sesshomaru viva, nunca estarás sola, da igual la distancia…

—Llevo meses en un sitio que no conozco, rodeada de gente extraña, sin poder hablar ni confiarme de nadie y… —Rin alzó las manos para taparse la cara y ahogar un grito, cuando Sesshomaru vio otra cosa que tampoco le gustó. Al alzar las manos y deslizarse las mangas, pudo ver unas marcas de golpes en sus manos. No eran la gran cosa, pero había algunos viejos y otros recientes. Su mirada se enrojeció, y cogió una de las manos de ella por la muñeca

—¿Qué es esto?

Rin se quedó muda. La había descubierto. No había caído antes en que debería de haber tenido cuidado en que no lo viera. Pero al final, había encontrado las marcas de su incapacidad para aprender correctamente todo lo que le enseñaban por cortesía de Nobusada.

—Rin, contéstame.

—Yo… Rin aún no sabe leer y escribir bien, y la caligrafía y la ceremonia del té aún las hace mal… y mi maestra procura que yo no olvide lo que haya aprendido en el día y yo no se… —las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista, seguía sin querer mirar a la cara a Sesshomaru —y y y Rin lo siente, no quiere desaprovechar la amabilidad de Onii-san ni decepcionar al amo Sesshomaru y…

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. ¿Ese tipo de tratos eran normales entre humanos? Y Rin no paraba de disculparse, lo cual lo enfermaba.

—Rin, tu no tienes que disculparte por nada, ni decepcionas a nadie.

Rin lo miró con ojiplática. Sesshomaru le acaba de quitar todas esas dudas que le habían estado sembrando los habitantes de la hacienda desde que él la dejó allí. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta. Había llamado a su amo Sesshomaru y no le había traído ningún regalo. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela al darse cuenta de ello. De repente, no sabía que hacer. Empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. ¿Flores? No, era otoño. No había flores. No había nada de lo que había traído en la bolsa que pudiera servirle, sólo alimentos que se trajo para poder dar dependiendo de con qué criatura se fuera a encontrar en ese bosque. Miró de nuevo triste al suelo, mirando sus manos, algo sucias. Hacía mucho que no se las veía así.

Mientras, el mononoke la miraba extrañado. Su humana había pasado de estar llorando, a disculparse, a sorprenderse, a alegrarse, a asustarse y a estar cabizbaja de nuevo. Transcurrieron unos minutos, hasta que la vio reaccionar de repente, como dándose cuenta de algo, para luego desatarse el listón que llevaba en el pelo. Se deleitó a mirarla tocarse el pelo. Desde que la conoció llevaba esa coleta ladeada, daba igual cuanto se lo peinaran, su pelo era rebelde, e insistía en taparle el rostro si no lo ataba de ese lado. Pero se retiró del pelo el cordón rojo que llevaba, dejando caer en cascada el pelo. Le había crecido mucho en los últimos años, aunque seguía tendiendo a abrirse en las puntas. Pero era el pelo de ella, asíq e era perfecto como era, como le quedaba. Se sorprendió, porque mientras se quedó mirándole el pelo, ella, sin preguntar, cogió su mano con delicadeza.

—Señor Sesshomaru… Quisiera que se quedara con algo mío de regalo… —La miró extrañado. ¿Entonces por qué le había tomado la mano? Ahora comenzó a enroscar con mucho mimo el lazo que hacía unos momentos llevaba en el pelo. Ahora con el lazo formando una pulsera improvisada en la muñeca izquierda del yokai, Rin sonrió. —Este es mi regalo. ¡Espero de todo corazón que le guste al amo Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru por un nimio instante se quedó sin habla. Eso no eran unas simples flores que hubiera recogido por ahí o comida. ¿Y ahora cómo la compensaba por aquello? Se miró la muñeca con su nueva pulsera ahora y le resultaba entre extraño y gratificante. Podría llevar encima algo con el perfume de Rin para cuando tuviera que marcharse de nuevo. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, mientras ella esperaba casi sin respirar una respuesta por su parte.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo Rin? Dímelo, y te lo cumpliré.

Rin miró un poco cabizbaja sus manos de nuevo. ¿Debía pedirle que se la llevar con él? Ya le había dicho con anterioridad que su idea era buscarla algún día, no tenía que por qué apresurarlo con su impaciencia. ¿Y si le pedía la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo la última vez que lo vio? No, al amo Sesshomaru no se le pregunta más de la cuenta, no se le pide, no se le exige nada. Pero le acababa de dar vía libre, y era tentador en demasiados modos posibles.

—Esto… ¿Rin puede pedir al amo Sesshomaru que venga a visitarla? —Sesshomaru alzó una ceja —Digo, Rin no está con conocidos aquí ni en quien confiar. Y le hace extrañar aún más al amo Sesshomaru. No porque pase nada, sólo… visitar a Rin porque quiera verla y hablar o o … no sé.

Lo miró de reojo por un momento tras hacer su petición, para volver a observarse las manos. Se sentía increíblemente estúpida por haber hecho esa pregunta. ¡Ni que fuera tan importante para Sesshomaru!

—De acuerdo. Este Sesshomaru vendrá a visitarte. _Aunque no sé si cuenta que lo haya estado haciendo ya —_Pensó.

De nuevo, escuchó otro lamento de un hombre, aunque esta vez no pudo ecitar escucharlo mejor. "Rin-samaaaaaa" escuchó. ¿Rin-sama? Estaba llamando a Rin

—Rin, ¿se te ha perdido alguien por aquí?

—Ay no! ¡Me había olvidado de Yuuki-san!

¿Yuuki-san? Una sensación de asco se instaló en el estómago de Sesshomaru, al comprobar que era un humano de su humana. Que ni se le hubiera ocurrido poner un dedo encima de ella. Procuró ignorar ese estremecimiento. A él ese tipo de cosas no tenían que afectarle. Era estúpido pensar en ese humano como ¿Una amenaza?

La siguió de cerca cuando la vio dirigirse a la fuente de los gritos, con algo de preocupación. Caminaba apresuradamente, trastabillando un poco entre el terreno accidentado. Estaba caminando igual que cuando de pequeñas insistía en aguantar y seguir su paso a pesar de estar cansada. Pero ya la conocía de hacía muchos años, y sus esfuerzos por aparentar fortaleza y risilencia le valían de poco ahora. Ignorando su sorpresa y sus quejas, la cargó dejándola sentada en su hombro. Enseguida ella se le abrazó al cuello, con miedo a caerse debido a estar tan alta. ¿No podía dejar de abrazarlo por unos instantes? Distraía. Continuó caminando en dirección a la fuente de los gritos de antes. Y se encontró con una imagen lamentable. Un viejo guardián del bosque se lamía una de las zarpas aún con algo de miel mientras tenía atrapado entre las ramas que había hecho crecer a un joven guerrero samurái. Apestaba a orín. Sin hacer caso de Rin que insistía en bajar para ayudarlo, se acercó al humano, mirándolo con desdén. ¿Era esta la fuente del mal presentimiento que había tenido antes? ¿El origen de los gritos que le provocaron repulsión de sólo pensar en un humano acercándose a su Rin? ¿Se suponía que era esta la protección con la que ella había contado para salir al bosque?

Se acercó otro tanto más al joven y agarrándolo de la armadura, lo levantó con fuerza deshaciendo las ataduras que lo apresaban.

—En pie, inútil.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! El joven Yuuki no es un inútil, lo único es que la señora atsuko se encargó de atascar su espada para que no atacara a diestra y siniestra si se encontraba con algo que desconociera y lo asustara. Entonces aproveché para pedir ayuda y dejarlo atascado aquí, pero no es culpa suya.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin molesto. Sí, sí, muy bien, excúsalo, pero sigue siendo un inútil. Ningún guerrero sale con una misión sin revisar sus armas. Un guerrero no se lo toma desprevenido. Un guerrero no se asusta hasta tal punto de hacérselo encima. Suspiró con desdén y cansancio.

—Andando.

—¿Me lleva de nuevo a la hacienda de Nobusada, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Al parecer algunas cosas no le han quedado claras.

—Oh. Bueno, aquí el terreno ya está bien, y es de día aún, aunque esté atardeciendo. ¿Puedo caminar ya?

—No.

La respuesta se escuchó algo tajante. Quería seguir haciendo preguntas. Le preocupaba que Sesshomaru se las fuera a tomar con los integrantes de la casa que la cuidaban sólo porque su maestra le diera con una vara para que aprendiera las lecciones.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Está enojado? ¿Está enojado con Rin? ¿Se va a ir en cuanto me deje allí? Me gustaría que se quedara un poco conmigo, ¿Tiene que irse enseguida? ¿Le esperan? ¿Hay muchos problemas con la guerra que me contó Kagome que le contó Inuyasha que le contó Myoga? ¿Quiere que haga algo más por usted?

—Si, no, no, no, sí, no es un problema para mí, sí, sólo… —Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para pensar. ¿Cómo se le pedía que dejara de llorar por tonterías? Él estaba allí por ella para lo que quisiera. Pero de repente sus deseos y preguntas le eran muy complicados. Hacía mucho que no le hacía tantas preguntas como cuando era pequeña. Aparentemente a esa escoria intento de guerrero le sorprendía igual que a todo el mundo que pudiera contestar a todas las preguntas en orden sin recapitular. A ver, no se necesitaba ser una eminencia para eso. En fin, pedirle a Rin… podía aprovechar. ¿Pero, qué quería pedirle? —No vuelvas a llorar por mi ausencia. Sólo llama, como te he dicho que puedes hacer, y vendré

Rin sonrió como respuesta, y él la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su hombro. Ya estaba más contenta, ya volvía a bailotear con sus pies descalzos.

—¡Ya hemos llegado!

Enseguida se dejó bajar por Sesshomaru, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, hasta que algo la detuvo

—Rin, quédate donde estás, no vayas por delante de mí.

Rin obedeció, dejando a su amo adelantarse. Sólo para ver horrorizada cómo se adentraba destruyendo las puertas y protomuralla de la hacienda, haciendo volar por los aires a los guardias. Sesshomaru antes se había tranquilizado, pero parecía invadirle de nuevo la ira.

—NOBUSADA ODA! —Escuchó a decir a Sesshomaru con una voz que hizo retumbar todas las edificaciones cercanas.

No debería haberlo llamado. Más gente iba a morir hoy.

Y Rin no quería volver a ver más muertes.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! He cortado por aquí aunque quería hacer un cap más largo, pero la universidad ha sido como que mortal esta semana y no quería dejar de actualizar este finde u.u (que conste que me estoy desvelando para terminar hoy, que ya mañana ya no puedo seguir escribiendoooo devuelvanme mis fidesemanaaaaas)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru? Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con que no "haya pasado nada" pero bueno, un poco de celos e ira de parte de nuestro querido inuyokai no viene mal . ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	18. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 18: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? II**

* * *

Rin se tapó la cara, no quería ver la matanza que seguramente se daría lugar. Por eso Sesshomaru no debía enterarse de las marcas hechas con la cara de su maestra. Eran golpes sin importancia, y más, si los comparaba con la vida de las personas. Escuchó gritos, sintió la mano de Sesshomaru tomarla de la muñeca para que la siguiera. Aunque se le notaba muy enfadado, seguía siendo extremadamente delicado con ella. En cuanto se vio obligada a caminar, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Aunque esa entrada había provocado un auténtico desastre y parecía que había tenido lugar una batalla, no vio ni gota de sangre. Rin sonrió para sí. Su amo Sesshomaru seguía siendo tan amable como lo recordaba.

Fueron recibidos con todos los honores y servicios al entrar en la casa principal, y obediente, Nobusada, les esperaba en la sala principal.

Enseguida, Rin fue apartada de él por tres mujeres, quienes se la llevaron para limpiarla y adecentarla, dejando al inuyokai solo con el daymio. Sesshomaru empezaba a ser un cúmulo de sólo ira. Miraba a Nobusada al otro lado de la sala como si mirándolo lo suficientemente mal se fuera a desintegrar en el aire. Pero seguía sin dirigirle palabra ni sentarse en el lugar que le habían preparado. No, hoy no estaba invitado, simplemente había irrumpido allí. Se quedó de pie, escuchando atentamente como las mujeres se esforzaban apresuradamente por arreglar a Rin. Escuchaba como se asustaba por el estado de sus pies y manos, como se quejaban de que se le había quedado pegajoso el pelo por ¿miel? También como la vestían con un nuevo kimono y le preguntaban donde se habían quedado sus sandalias y calcetines. Para desgracia de su delicado olfato había podido seguir el apestoso olor del soldado que la había acompañado al bosque, quien se encontraba ahora en la antesala esperando para devolverle la bolsa donde llevó la comida y guardó las sandalias.

A pesar de estar atento a todo a su alrededor, seguía mirando fijamente a Nobusada, sin pestañear. Contacto visual que se le empezaba a hacer imposible de mantener al otro. Fue un respiro para el señor de las tierras cuando por fin metieron a Rin de un empujón dentro del salón cerrando la puerta detrás. Sesshomaru se giró en cuanto entró, y con un ligero gesto de la cabeza, indicándole de nuevo que lo siguiera, se sentó por fin en el sitio que se le tenía preparado para reunirse con Nobusada. Rin se sentó a su lado, ligeramente detrás. No, Rin iba a su lado. La acercó hacia delante y hacia él, envolviéndola con la estola, lo que provocó cierta sorpresa en la muchacha, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Rin sólo miraba hacia el suelo mientras se frotaba nerviosamente las manos a la vez que se alisaba maniática ente la falda de su kimono.

—Rin.

Con sólo nombrarla, Nobusada vio que la chica paraba de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo. Pensó en cómo utilizar la figura del yokai que tenía delante para controlar a la chica, lo cual había sido un desafío desde que la trajeron aquí. No es que fuera salvaje, pero gustaba de hacer demasiadas cosas impropias de una mujer de la categoría que tendría que ser su hermana, lo cual interfería con sus planes de futuro. La chica seguía callada, temblando ligeramente al contenerse.

—Ejem... — Nobusada intentó llamar la atención de quien antes lo miraba fijamente con odio y ahora parecía verse ligeramente más tranquilo con la presencia de la mujer, aunque sentirse taladrado por un par de ojos dorados de nuevo, le hizo arrepentirse—Sabe usted, señor Sesshomaru, que al igual que he adoptado a ella como mi hermana, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas, no hace falta entrar por la fuerza.

—Humano, siempre he hecho y haré cuanto me plazca. Y no me encuentro de humor para tratar de no herir sensibilidades humanas. Da gracias que no he matado a ninguno de los inútiles de tus hombres.

—He estado tratando a la chica con los mayores lujos, hasta está recibiendo educación particular, si le ha molestado que la chica salga, como se me ha comunicado que ha pasado, me encargaré de remediarlo.

—Fui yo quien solicitó que ella saliera, el problema radica en esto—Miro a Rin, quien parecía avergonzarse profundamente de ello —Rin, tu mano.

Ella levantó temblorosamente la mano, mirando el suelo. Sesshomaru la tomó y la levantó más, dejando que las capas de mangas de seda se deslizaran para mostrar los golpes de vara.

Nobusada maldijo para sus adentros. Tras las primeras dos semanas, la tutora se quejó de lo incorregible de la chica. Así que le dio vía libre para que actuara según mejor le pareciera, con tal de que cumpliera. Nunca pensó que sería tan estúpida. Esas marcas eran el perfecto testigo de que había utilizado la vara varias veces, y eso que normalmente era la última opción, así que era muy probable que hubiera estado hundiendo psicológicamente a Rin en el proceso. Comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz, intentando ocultar el enfado creciente de su entrecejo mientras ordenaba: —TRAED A NAOKO

Diligentes, se escucharon los pasos detrás de los biombos que separaban otra sala a sus espaldas, para que enseguida se abriera una puertilla por la que entró la susodicha a la sala

—Naoko-san, ¿Haz estado utilizando la vara últimamente?

—Como último recurso señor.

—Explícate.

—La chica, digo, su hermana, amo, no es capaz de caminar, ni comer, no vestirse, ni sentarse ni escribir adecuadamente.

—También dejé expreso que se la tratara como mi hermana y como una mujer de su importancia.

—¡Bien sabe que su hermana tuvo que pasar por lo mismo! Para que luego echara todo a perder siguiendo las imaginaciones locas de su padre y se volviera sacerdotisa...

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. El olor de esa mujer también lo había sentido cerca de Rin, pero lo que le estaba carcomiendo la paciencia es que estuvieran humanos delante suyo escurriendo el bulto ignorándole completamente.

—Aquí tienes a quien en contra de mis deseos expresos ha marcado a tu mujer. Es tuya, haz lo que quieras.

Era un demonio, mejor que descargara la ira en la mujer a admitir algo de culpa. Ella seguía siendo reemplazable. Por fin dejó de sentir esa mirada escudriñándolo, para que, en una milésima de segundo, el mononoke se encontrara de pie alzando del cuello a la mujer, comenzando a ahorcarla.

—¡Por favor no la mate, Sesshomaru-sama! —suplicó Rin con los ojos llorosos. Primera palabra que pronunciaba desde que habían vuelto y era para salvar la vida de Naoko, quien había estado 'educándola' de manera casi abusiva.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin por unos instantes en los que pareció pensar en algo, y abrió su mano, dejando que la mujer cayera al suelo, tosiendo. Pero enseguida volvió a levantarla, esta vez rudamente de la ropa, y comenzó a escribir en su cara con una de sus garras: _presa de Sesshomaru._

—Olvida de todo lo que has sido hasta ahora. —comenzó a decirle con desprecio — Ahora eres una presa. Nadie más se atreverá a darte caza, pero como presa, será mejor que empieces a correr. AHORA. —_ya le daré muerte más adelante —_pensó. Quizás en algún momento desfallecería y sería presa de su propia debilidad como humana. O el veneno en sus garras que seguro había atravesado su piel tras cortarle la cara acabaría con ella mientras no sabía de qué moría. La mujer lo miró con la cara desencajada del miedo y cubierta de sangre producto de los cortes, y salió corriendo de la hacienda, gritando poseída. Sesshomaru sonrió con malicia.

Rin sin embargo miraba a la nada sin saber si no hubiera sido más misericordioso que la matara allí mismo, que condenarla a casi una muerte segura tras la tortura de la persecución. No quiso ver a su amo sonreír.

—Rin, sígueme.

Obediente, lo siguió dejando a Nobusada detrás, no sin antes ofrecerle una reverencia a modo de disculpas mientras abandonaba la sala con un hombre sumido en sus pensamientos detrás. Pisó sus huellas, comprobando que por el camino o acabarían por la salida trasera al exterior, o sus aposentos. Y fue el segundo lugar donde se dirigía, lugar donde Atsuko, en silencio, le esperaba.

—Humana, tráeme utensilios para escribir —ordenó en cuanto entró.

Su protegida lo miró extrañada. A decir verdad, nunca había escrito delante de ella, pero no creía que fuera a ser para tanto. Normalmente no necesitaba dejar demasiadas cosas por escrito. Una vez el tintero y papeles preparados, Sesshomaru comenzó a redactar agilmente.

Rin miraba atenta a su amo escribir. Más bien lo miraba embelesada hacer garabatos de manera rápida y hermosa. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que demonios estaba grabando con tinta en esa hoja de papel. Sesshomaru escribía diligentemente normas de como tratar a Rin, añadiendo sutiles y variadas amenazas si no se cumplía alguna de ellas. Una vez terminado el escrito, sacó un pequeño sello de dentro de su armadura, y mientras lo hacía, se hizo una pequeña incisión en la mano con una de sus garras. Luego, empapó el sello en su propia sangre y prosiguió a firmar el escrito con él.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Por qué usa su sangre? Si quería tinta roja creo que Atsuko-san podría habérsela conseguido.

—Las cartas, escritos y tratados se firman con sangre, así se confirma que son del remitente.

—¿Y como se distingue su sangre de otras?

—Se distingue obviamente por su ol... —se interrumpió al ver los grandes ojos de Rin, que lo escuchaba con desmesurada atención. Ya, por el olor. Los humanos eran algo inútiles y tenían los sentidos entorpecidos. —Los humanos no distinguís el olor de la sangre de una u otra, ¿verdad?

Rin negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. Bueno, daba igual. No conocía otra manera de firmar algo sin que pudiera ser falsificado. Vio de reojo como su sangre se carcomía ligeramente el papel, dejando un aura entre naranja y verdosa alrededor del sello. Luego pasó a mirar a Atsuko, y decidió que ella no le llevaría nada a Nobusada. Esa mujer era en extremo útil, pero cuanto más sabía de ella, más se daba cuenta del peligro de su inteligencia. No, ella no leería nada antes que Nobusada.

—Rin, ve a entregarle esto a Nobusada, después de todo es acerca de tu estancia aquí.

—¡Claro Sesshomaru-sama!

—¿No debería entregárselo yo? Todavía no estoy segura de que el joven amo (así lo seguía llamando a pesar de los años y de su ascensión a cabeza de clan) sepa leer la cursiva tan perfecta que ha escrito, amo Sesshomaru.

Claro que iba a intentar entregarlo ella. No iba a darle esa satisfacción por mucha razón que tuviera en sus palabras.

—Confío en que no dejé a Rin en la hacienda de un idiota. Si no la entiende, sumado a su ineptitud de antes no veré más razones para dejarla aquí. Además, ¿acaso estas dudando de mi criterio acerca de quién enviar? —le pregunto sonriendo ligeramente, de lado. Atsuko enseguida captó el peligro y bajó la cabeza —Ve, Rin. Tú, humana, encárgate de recoger esto.

—Por supuesto.

Rin salió algo dudosa de sus aposentos, donde había dejado a su amo. No es que le diera pena que él estuviera allí, para ella, que no se sentía pertenecer a ese lugar, esa era otra estancia más, sino que era otra cosa lo que la ponía nerviosa. Había cosas que no entendía, como las confianzas de Atsuko con Sesshomaru, parecía que consideraba su amo antes al demonio que al propio señor de la casa que la mantenía. Tampoco entendía qué era lo que estaba llevando y se había molestado su amo en escribir. Si ya la trataban como a una princesa, en todo, hasta le estaban dando educación particular. Vale, sí, su amo no le había hecho demasiada gracia que le hubieran dado con la vara para enseñarle, pero eso ya estaba hablado (con amenazas y destierro de por medio), por tanto, más instrucciones no debían de hacer falta.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba su ahora hermano, y le entregó la carta. No sabía si dejarlo leyendo irse o quedarse hasta que lo terminara de leer, siendo esa duda resuelta enseguida, cuando Nobusada la vio allí delante de él, le hizo señales de que aceptaba, que podía irse. Cerró la puerta del salón dejándolo solo, y fue corriendo hasta su amo.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Por fin aparece el Sesshomaru despiadado de siempre! No tengo mucho que decir, se me caen los ojos de no dormir pero os quería traer el capítulo. Espero que os guste :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	19. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? III

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 19: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? III**

* * *

_Rin__, Rin (__りん,_ _凛__ \- Rin, digna) _

_¿Te has adaptado bien a la hacienda? ¿Has aprendido con la humana todo lo que querías? Recuerda que nadie allí puede decirte ni tratarte cómo menos de lo que eres. Ninguna criatura que respire y camine sobre la faz de la tierra vale más que tu, ni merece que sacrifiques tu felicidad. _

_Rin, rin (__りん, 林 – __Rin,__ pequeño bosque) _

_¿Has usado el perfume de melocotón que te regalé? Espero que pueda aliviar tu nostalgia del verano hasta que de nuevo puedas recoger flores como tanto te gusta, y respirar el aire puro del bosque rodeada de todos los niños a los que sueles frecuentar. _

_Rin, mi rin (__凛、私の 悋 -__Rin, watashi no rin – Rin, mi corazón) _

_¿Cómo de largas son dos estaciones para ti? Normalmente, a lo largo de toda mi vida no han servido para otra cosa que contabilizar el paso de los años. Pero ahora, el tiempo pasa lento, esperando volver a tenerte a mi lado. _

_Rin__, (__凛__ \- valiente) _

_Ahora, tengo que decirte que tienes que esperar hasta que pueda ir a por ti. Hasta entonces, cuídate. _

_Confío en que sabrás hacerlo. _

* * *

**N/A**: En el manga original, Rumiko escribe el nombre de Rin solamente en higarana (りん) lo cual le da sonido al nombre, pero no un significado. En la carta que aquí Sesshomaru le escribe a Rin, en el que he intentado hacer un triste juego de palabras con su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces al día creéis que repite en su cabeza el nombre de Rin cuando no puede verla? La tercera vez, _悋_ cuando utilicé este kanji, aunque se pronuncie Rin, su descomposición clásica es 心, que significa corazón *-*

Sesshomaru ha empezado y terminado la carta con el mismo kanji: 凛 el cual puede significar digna, pero al ser un nombre unisex también se les da a las niñas para que sean fuertes. Y bueno, como algunas veces digo, este es mi fic, y si hay que escribir en kanji el nombre de Rin, de ahora en adelante lo escribiré así XD

* * *

Sesshomaru releía unas cuantas veces la carta que le había escrito a Rin. Ya era invierno, y los últimos meses había estado visitando a Rin como le había prometido, pero empezaba a ser peligroso para ella que se notaran sus continuas visitas sin haber consolidado todavía su poder. Y la única razón por que no la llevaba aún con él era precisamente esa: que se supiera la existencia de aquel ser tan preciado para él, y tan frágil. Tan pronto. No, aún no. Faltaba poco para que terminaran todos de rendirse y jurarle obediencia.

Cuando dejó las instrucciones para Nobusada, había exigido el mejor de los tratos hacia Rin, ser tratada como una princesa, dejarla salir cuando quisiera, ya que su palabra la mantendría allí, y ser educada por Atsuko. Sesshomaru la había reconocido como alguien con gran educación y capacidad para ello, aunque no supiera exactamente su pasado. Y había acertado de lleno: ella había sido la responsable principal de la educación en escritura, etiqueta y protocolo de Nobusada y sus dos hermanas. Pero ahora no sólo era Rin quien estaba recibiendo clases de ella. A pesar de que probablemente le hiciera peligrar su vida, Atsuko en cuento tenía oportunidad (aka pillarlo antes de sus visitas a Rin) aprovechaba para enseñarle o regañarlo por no saber del todo qué era Rin para él, o no tratarla siempre con el cariño que ella esperaba de su protector. Lo que más le molestaba era que lo trataba como un mocoso sin ninguna experiencia en nada, y eso mismo, le hacia doler el orgullo al comprobar que siguiendo sus consejos Rin parecía ser más feliz.

Todavía mantenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvieron aquel día que lo llamó por primera vez desde que se quedó en la hacienda. Desde entonces las visitas habían sido en extremo cortas, una promesa que cumplía, un ligero bálsamo a esa necesidad cada vez más creciente de tenerla para siempre a su lado.

**Flashback:**

_En cuanto Rin abandonó su propia habitación para entregar el escrito, reinó el silencio, sólo interrumpido por los ligeros sonidos de Atsuko recogiendo la mesa de escribir, seguido del resto de la habitación, con la mayor diligencia posible. En cuanto terminó, se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto, detenida justo a tiempo por el mononoke a sus espaldas._

_—Humana, si tanto interés tenías por conocer lo que le he dejado por escrito a Oda Nobusada, sólo hay una parte que te atañe_

_—¿Cuál Sesshomaru-sama? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta cerrando de nuevo la puerta que acababa de abrir_

_—Reemplazarás a Esa tal Naoko en sus responsabilidades, ya no sólo te encargarás del bienes ar de Rin, sino también en la educación en lo que sea que ella desee aprender. Recuerda que respondes ante mí._

_—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Puedo saber en base a qué ha tomado esa decisión? —Atsuko sabía perfectamente que podía reemplazar a Naoko, pero Sesshomaru nunca le había preguntado acerca de cuáles eran sus conocimientos y habilidades._

_—No es a Rin a la única persona que he estado vigilando en esta mansión. Y de entre los pocos aquí que pudieran cumplir, eres la única que no es leal a Nobusada. El resto ya me da igual. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas y lárgate._

_Atsuko respondió con una reverencia y se marchó. Enseguida sintió cómo Rin había vuelto, pero se plantó detrás de la puerta, sin entrar. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, extrañado. Escuchaba su respiración, primero agitada, luego entrecortada, nerviosa. Su cálido pulso estaba acelerado. La escuchó moverse en el sitio, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo realmente. Una exalación larga, y su respiración y pulso se habían calmado. La vió entrar otra vez a su habitación, sonriente. Ojalá ver esa sonrisa todos los días. Aunque fuera incapaz de entender el por qué de ese deseo, por lo que lo ignoró, y se dedicó a mirar el cielo por la ventana. _

_Rin se arodilló a su lado, aunque manteniendo una prudencial distancia. ¿Primero se le lanzaba a abrazarlo en el bosque de una manera muy extraña y ahora mantenía las formas y las distancias? La miró de reojo un momento y vio que lo observaba fijamente, algo sonrojada. Ya le diría a la humana que se encargara de cualesquiera fuera la enfermedad de Rin que le ponía el rostro de color rojo tan seguido. Miró la pulsera improvisada hecha del lazo rojo de la chica en su muñeca izquierda. Y luego la miró de nuevo, Con que visitarla porque deseara verla y hablar con ella, ¿no? Pero había otras cosas que necesitaba saber, más apremienates._

_—Rin, tú no querías que supiera acerca de aquellas marcas en tus brazos._

_—Lo-lo s-siento, Rin se avergüenza de ellas._

_—Ni que te las hubieras hecho tú misma_

_—¡Es como si me las hubiera hecho yo misma! Las he recibido porque Naoko-san dice que no aprendo nada aún, y que por eso son mi culpa, ¡lo siento! —Una lágrima luchaba por salir de los ojos de Rin_

_—Rin, ¿cuanto llevas aquí?_

_—Llevo dos meses y medio, Sesshomaru-sama_

_—¿Cuánto has aprendido?_

_—Estoy empezando a aprender caligrafía, se leer y escribir un poco, mientras aprendo a cómo caminar y comer debidamente. Pero Naoko-san dice que no es suficiente y no sé…_

_—Rin, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_—Cumplí 17 años, la última vez que me fue a visitar a la aldea de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama_

_—¿Cuántas personas conoces que sepan leer y escribir? ¿Y que sepan y hayan vivido todo loque has vivido tú en tus pocos años de vida? _

_—yo… no sé_

_—Los humanos no sólo crecéis rápido, sino que también aprendéis. Yo a los veinte años te llegaba al hombro de altura, y mordía los pergaminos que no me habían quedado bien en un intento de que nadie los viera. Así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías._

_Una risilla se hizo oír. Sesshomaru miró a Rin, quien se reía bajito, y parecía muy feliz. No llegó a formular una pregunta._

_—¡Gracias por contarme eso para hacer sentir mejor a Rin! —se rio de nuevo —La verdad nunca lo había imaginado como sería de pequeño, gracias por compartir eso conmigo así lo puedo conocer un poco más_

_Rin le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. Estaba contenta porque le había contado algo que carecía por completo de importancia, para que dejara de preocuparse por otra que tampoco lo tenía. Vio como se acostó en el tatami, a su lado, y la envolvió con su mokomoko, y ella enseguida lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarlo. Se sentía cálido. Ojalá tenerla siempre a su lado así. Ahora que ella estaba feliz, el sentimiento de calma de estar cerca de ella había vuelto, y se sentía casi flotar. Pero el silencio perfecto que se había creado, Rin volvió a interrumpirlo_

_—¿Sabe?, me encanta su estola. —Sesshomaru la miró, esperando una pregunta que seguramente ella le haría —¿De donde la sacó? Es muy suaveeee —preguntó, mientras la acariciaba con su mejilla, casi como si estuviera mimando a una mascota muy dócil._

_—Es mi verdadera piel_

_—No entiendo, ¿cómo que su verdadera piel?_

_—Sabes que esta no es mi verdadera forma, esta es la piel que queda cuando me veo así_

_—Entonces esta es tu piel —Sesshomaru asintió —y… sientes con ella? —volvió a asentir —y… si es tu piel y la abrazo, te estoy abraz… —y volvió a asentir de nuevo —KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Rin enseguida soltó la estola que estaba entre sus brazos, como si quemara —¡¿Llevo abrazando y durmiendo encima del amo Sesshomaru desde que soy una niña?!_

_Sesshomaru no vio la importancia en ello, como la mayoría de las cosas que parecían preocupar a Rin. Tampoco es que pasara mucho porque le tocaran su estola, si dejaba que Jaken se aferrara a ella cuando volaba, y hasta había arrastrado a su _cuñada_ con ella. No es que fuera como cuando lo abrazó ese día en el bosque. No es que le molestaba que lo tocaran. Le molestaba tener presencias ajenas demasiado cerca como para obligarle el tener que olerlos de forma constante. Excepto Rin, claro. Todavía no se explicaba tampoco por qué nunca le molestó su olor a pesar de ser una humana._

_Observó como ahora se había semi incorporado de nuevo, para taparse la cara todavía más roja que antes. Se acercó más, para posarle una de sus manos en la cabeza. No, no tenía fiebre. Ella, al notar el contacto en su cabeza, se le quedó mirando, estática._

_—Está bien, Rin, no hay problema con ello._

_La rodeó con la estola, ella se dejó abrazar. El silencio se continuó durante el resto de la tarde, pero era agradable, bienvenido. Disfrutó de la calidez del pequeño cuerpo a su lado, y de las, al principio nerviosas luego suaves, caricias en su estola, hasta que el atardecer dio paso a la noche, y se despidió de ella._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Ahora, carta en mano, Sesshomaru visitaba la mansión de Nobusada en mitad de la noche. Hacía un rato que llevaba de pie, sin decidirse a entrar en la habitación de Rin a visitarla, sin que el frío le afectara. Escuchó unos pasos cortos, Atsuko, como siempre, estaba vigilante de cuando iba a visitar a su protegida. Se acercó hasta donde estaba la humana, le dejaría la carta para que se la entregara ella, no quería que corriera el peligro de que se extraviara de aquí a que Rin despertara por la mañana.

—¿Hoy no la despiertas para visitarla?

—No tiene sentido, sólo vengo a dejarle esto, entrégaselo —Y le extendió la ligera hoja de papel doblado que contenía sus palabras para Rin.

—Oh, ¿todavía conserva el lazo? — Notó Atsuko. En cuanto el daiyokai levantó el brazo para extenderle la carta, se vio el delicado lazo de chica que estaba anudado en su muñeca izquierda.

—Limítate a cumplir órdenes de vez en cuando, humana.

—¿Sabe? Estuve buscando por algo de tiempo en donde se había perdido el lazo de la señorita Rin, y resultó que alguien tenía uno familiarmente parecido en su muñeca. He de decir que me sorprendió bastante, pero es grato saber que pone en conocimiento de la señorita el que le corresponde llevándolo aún consigo, Sesshomaru-sama

—Humana, último aviso

—Que siii, yo le entregaré la carta —se la recogió delicadamente de la mano —¿Planea visitarla pronto? Es para saber con cuanto tiempo cuento de la atención de la señorita Rin hasta que empiece a mirar suspirando por la ventana esperando verlo aparecer.

—No volveré a visitarla.

Atsuko lo miró ofendida. ¿Cómo que no iba a visitarla más? Pensaba que estaba avanzando con el demonio en lo que se trataba de que aprendiera a tratar con el corazón enamorado de una muchacha y ahora soltaba eso de repente. Pero no hubo tiempo de réplicas, ya que, en una bola de luz, Sesshomaru se alejó de allí.

Y como siempre, todo lo que tenía que ver con Rin era observado al detalle. Una conversación escuchada a medias decía que el demonio no volvería a visitar a Rin. En cuanto eso se le fue comunicado personalmente a Nobusada al día siguiente, éste sonrió. Por fin podría llevar a cabo sus planes.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! ¿Que os ha parecido? Tranquilas, no vuelve a visitarla porque su intención es llevársela la próxima vez que vuelva a por ella, ya se lo dice él tan fabuloso en su carta :3**

** Aquí he dejado un poco ver acerca de mis teorías sobre Sesshomaru. Una de ellas es sobre que si... viven mucho, pues no creo que crezcan igual que niños humanos. Respecto a la estola... bueno, Rumiko dijo que era parte de él pero no era su cola, así que ahí he dejado mi imaginación que lo interprete como esos changelllings que se quitan la piel para parecer humanos :D**

**Por cierto, si alguien sabe japonés, vengo a pedir perdón por mi triste intento de juego de palabras con el nombre de Rin, pero bueno, me pareció bonito que Sesshomaru pensara tanto en ella y en su nombre como evocación de ella, así que me he esforzado por reflejarlo. **

**Sé que lo mismo todo el mundo estaría más contento con capítulos más largos (yo incluida) pero vengo a avisar de que tengo universidad, mis esfuerzos están en ser capaz de publicar todas las semanas, con un mínimo de palabras (que siempre sobrepaso, así que me siento orgullosa). Espero no decepcionar a nadie con ello ~**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	20. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? IV

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 20: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué harás ahora? IV**

* * *

En la hacienda Oda había una actividad inusual para ser tan pronto por la mañana siendo pleno invierno. Pero todo ese movimiento tenía como objetivo preparar algo bastante inusual: la llegada de la cabeza de otro clan no tan amistoso, como invitado. Imagawa Ujichika, como otros tantos daimyo del centro de Japón en esos años buscaba más territorio y más poder. Y ahora se reuniría con Oda Nobusada, para quizás negociar una alianza. Aunque nadie en toda la hacienda sabía a ciencia cierta acerca de cuáles asuntos se tratarían, ya que el mismo Nobusada se encargaba personalmente de toda su correspondencia y cualquier asunto diplomático o militar que no necesitara de ayuda en persona, y en solitario. Heredar las guerras de su padre le habían vuelto completamente desconfiado.

Esa misma mañana, dentro de todo el ajetreo, Atsuko también tuvo que darse prisa. Poco antes del amanecer le fue comunicado que debía de arreglará la señorita Rin para primero reunirse con su hermano, y luego acompañarle para recibir unas visitas. Ahora, una hora ya después del amanecer, le peinaba el pelo a la chica que hacía unos tristes intentos por desayunar tras haber pasado por el infierno de baño de agua fría, rascado de la cabeza, limado las manos y maquillado. Pero nada iba como tenía ser que ir marchando, ya se podía escuchar a lo lejos el ruido del avance de un escuadrón de infantería más parte de uno de caballería, junto con varias carretas. Pasos apresurados en el pasillo, algo más impacientes y menos comedidos que los de la servidumbre. Nobusada irrumpió en la habitación de Rin, entre molesto e impaciente.

—¡Pero joven amo! —exclamó Atsuko al ver como entraba sin llamar Oda, un hombre, a la habitación de una señorita.

—Espera fuera de aquí, Atsuko-san, necesito hablar con mi _hermana._

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Atsuko abandonó obedientemente la habitación, con las otras dos mujeres que se estaban encargando de alisar y reparar el kimono y arreglos que le pondrían a Rin, a la vez que Atsuko le peinaba el pelo. Alguna queja se escuchó por lo bajo de que no servía de nada meter prisa por tenerla lista lo antes posible si interrumpían su trabajo, queja a la que Nobusada hizo oídos sordos. En cuanto cerraron la puerta dejándoles solos, el hombre se acercó a ella, limitando su espacio personal, casi haciéndola sentir violentada. Posó delicadamente una de sus manos en la suave mejilla de ella, pero no era como cuando lo hacía su amo Sesshomaru. La hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda, y era una forma pasivo-agresiva casi de conseguir que no mirara en otra dirección cuando le hablara.

—Querida _hermana. _Quiero que sepas, que en lo más profundo de mi corazón estoy orgulloso de ti. —Rin tragó saliva con dificultad, la cercanía y contacto con ese hombre que en el fondo seguía siendo un extraño le provocaba entre asco y pavor —Por favor, no me mires así, sólo vengo a hablar tranquilamente contigo antes de que nos veamos interrumpidos por la visita que está por llegar, y pronto tendré que recibirlo, para más tarde presentarte.

Rin asintió ligeramente, sin romper el contacto visual. _Nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil. _Algo no le olía bien de lo que venía a decirle, y menos el hecho de que se hubiera metido en la habitación que se suponía que en esa mansión era suya mientras estuviera. Para algo así se lo podría haber dicho a través de una sirvienta, o a través de una nota. Además de lo obvio de que la estuvieran preparando tanto y tan pronto, era para recibir a alguien. Aunque no se sintiera en lo absoluto preparada. Con un movimiento con el que simuló sentarse mejor, y más recta, se alejó de él ligeramente. Demasiada cercanía la asfixiaba.

—¡Eso es, muy bien! Me alegra de verdad ver que me comprendes. Has aprendido muy bien a sentarte, y estoy seguro de que podrás acompañarme sin ningún problema en la comida y cena de hoy. —Rin volvió a asentir en silencio, su mirada luchaba por no ver en dirección donde había guardado la carta que le había escrito Sesshomaru. —Ahora bien, siento haber interrumpido tus actividades de esta manera, hermana mía, pero vengo a pedirte algo, y espero que antes de que me de tu respuesta, tengas en consideración todo lo que te he dado desde que te he recibido en mi casa y como parte de mi familia. —Rin volvió a asentir. Eso le gustaba cada vez menos. —De donde vienes, ¿Cómo hacen las promesas?

—… —miró su regazo unos momentos, se sentía terriblemente arrinconada, aunque si tuviera que describir las palabras de Nobusada a alguien, nunca podrían calificarse de hostiles. —En el pueblo en el que vivía… la señora Kagome dice que…. —y levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha —que las promesas se hacen con el dedo pequeño.

Nobusada la vio bajar el dedo de nuevo, mientras le mantenía la mirada. Le encantaba reconocer en ella el miedo. No había perdido su toque en lo absoluto.

—¡Encantadora forma de hacerlo! Quisiera explicarte entonces algo: que seas amiga de seres sobrenaturales, y debido a las actividades que realizó mi propio padre y al oficio que desempeña ahora mi hermana, no tengo ningún reparo en ayudar a las criaturas. Después de todo siempre son agradecidas. Sin embargo… pocas personas compartirán mi visión conmigo, y me preocupa que puedan pensar que eres una bruja.

—¡No soy una bruja!

—Lo sé, y no me interrumpas. —Esta vez no había sido tan cordial, pero la chica todavía tenía algo de su carácter que domar. —Mi único deber mientras vivas aquí es protegerte, y para eso sólo necesito que cumplas una promesa. —Nobusada la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras levantaba su dedo meñique de la misma manera que Rin lo había hecho anteriormente: —Para garantizar que no haya malentendidos y asegurar tu bienestar el día de hoy mientras dura la llegada de nuestros huéspedes, he de pedirte que prometas no pronunciar el nombre de tu amo.

—¿No pronunciar el nombre de mi amo Sesshomaru? ¿En qué puede cambiar eso?

—En muchas cosas, y me gustaría marcharme de esta habitación tras haber sellado esa promesa contigo —Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Rin se sentía preocupada ante tal cosa, pero tenía que ser fuerte. De todos modos sólo quedaban un par de meses para que su amo fuera a por ella, y no eran nada comparado con todos los años que había esperado conviviendo entre humanos. Levantó su dedo meñique de nuevo, y lo entrelazó con el de su nuevo hermano, sellando la promesa: —Lo prometo.

Tras conseguir lo que había ido a buscar, Nobusada se levantó, y con una sonrisa que no parecía esconder ninguna malicia, le indicó que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, y que la esperaría al mediodía.

Rin llevaba ya un rato compartiendo el banquete entre un montón de ruidosos hombres, entre ellos, y a la cabeza de la sala, Oda Nobusada, y su huésped principal, Imagawa Ujichika, quien se encontraba sentado a su derecha. Entre la comida y el sake, el clan Oda comenzaba a ofertar parte de lo que entraban por sus puertos y otra parte de sus cultivos para conseguir el apoyo real del clan samurái Ashikaga, emparentados con los Imagawa, y no los pocos hombres que les había conseguido comprar con dinero. Así, podría comenzar a invadir el centro de la gran isla desde el este y un poco más al norte. Y cuando se estableciera del todo en el centro, tendría a su esposa y descendientes para continuar con la conquista. Llevaría a la gloría a su clan, enterrando la deshonra a la que casi los había llevado su propio padre.

Nobusada miró a Rin, con un brillo inteligene en los ojos, mientras sonreía.

—Recuérdamelo una vez más, Imagawa-san, ¿En qué más me habías confesado por carta que necesitabas ayuda?

—¿En serio, delande de toda esta gente?

—Espero que el sake ya nos haya vuelto amigos de por vida a todos los presentes

Carcajadas resonaron más fuertes que la media de ruido que ya había allí. Rin en medio, sentada a la izquierda de Nobusada, era la única que parecía esforzarse por mantener las formas allí. Nunca había visto tal desmadre de alcohol, aunque estaba bastante segura de que por mucho que hablara, Oda no había bebido tanto como quería hacer a todos aparentar. Apenas le había servido su segunda copa, y no parecía casi haberla tocado. Los vítores se acrecentaban cada vez más, en un ritmo de testosterona y alcohol.

—¡Que si! ¡Atentos que no lo diré más veces!

De repente, silencio sepulcral se hizo, esperando la respuesta de Imagawa.

—ODA NOBUSADA, AMIGO MÍO, NECESITO QUE ME CONSIGAS UNA ESPOSA —dijo, formando una reverencia casi metiendo la frente contra el suelo. ¿Qué tantos problemas endría para conseguir esposa? —¡Tengo tantos hermanos primos y tíos que ya no quedan mujeres en el norte sin desposar que no sean parientes mías!

Una carcajada se oyó mientras Imagawa intentaba explicar la de primas que había teniod que rechazar en los últimos años. Decía que quería reconocerse en la cara de sus hijos, y si todas eran parientas suyas, ni conseguiría poder, ni conseguiría saber si alguna vez le engañaban teniendo hijos con otros. Más carcajadas. Nobusada levantó la copa para que todos le imitaran y brindar.

—ENTONCES, IMAGAWA UJICHIKA, AMIGO MÍO, ¡TE PROPONGO QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN FAMILIA Y DESPOSES A MI HERMANA!

Los vítores y más sake no se hicieron esperar, mientras Nobusada unía victoriosamente las manos de su avergonzado huésped, quien miraba sonrojado a una Rin flotando en la irrealidad. Eso era. Flotaba en la irrealidad. No entendía qué estaba pasando. La acababan de ofrecer en matrimonio, y su primera noticia era hoy, allí, delante de todos. Sólo quería marcharse de allí y llorar. El ruido de la sala se le hacía cada vez más lejano, mientras un pitido en los oídos le impedía entender lo que nadie decía. Alguien la zarandeaba con alegría.

No quería estar allí.

Quería estar con su amo Sesshomaru.

Todo se volvió negro.

Dos hormas más tarde, parecía que se habían acabado la comida y los festejos. Los pocos que estaban despiertos eran los pobres diablos de más bajo rango que les tocaba hacer guardia. Pegaban ya las siete de la tarde y el cielo se hacía amarillento, anunciando el rojizo que daría paso a la noche. Rin abrió los ojos bastante desorientada, pero volvió a cerrarlos enseguida. Estaba en un futón muy cómoda, y no quería que el dormir se le acabara. No quería salir. Porque en cuanto despertó, recordó la dura realidad de que acababan de prometerla a otro hombre, a cambio de un maldito ejército. Porque no era estúpida, llevó odo el día al lado de Nobusada escuchándole ofrecer de todo a cambio de ese ejército. Hasta que se alzó con la victoria al conseguir intercambiarla a ella. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, mientras una cascada de lágrimas amargas recorría sus mejillas.

Tampoco podía irse con su amo, algo tenía que pasar para que no pudiera continuar con sus visitas. Tampoco podía mencionar su nombre, había hecho una promesa. Kagome le había advertido que las promesas no había que romperlas, porque podían pasar cosas malas. Se incorporó algo mareada, con dificultad. Miró a su alrededor, la habían traído a su habitación y estaba en su propio futón, pero no había rastro de que le hubieran puesto la ropa de dormir. Sólo le habían quitado las capas superiores del uchitake que le habían puesto para esa ocasión, y quitado los adornos del pelo. Se levantó del todo y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba colgado el uchitake con el que la habían traído hasta allí. Aquel uchitake misterioso que aún no se explicaba que le hubiera regalado su amo. Se colgó casi de él para bajarlo torpemente y se lo puso. Era lo único con lo que podía sentirse más cercana a Sesshomaru en ese momento.

Y la carta. Tenía la carta en la que le decía cuándo volvería a por ella. Una carta que la renombraba como mujer digna. Una carta en la que le recordaba la libertad que tenía y que no debía olvidar. Con algo de desesperación la buscó, haciendo muchísimo ruido por el camino. Allí estaba, oculta donde la había dejado. De repente tenía miedo que todo aquello fuera una mentira y de repente su destino fuera a estar unido al de un hombre que acababa de conocer. Un hombre humano con el pavor que en general en ella provocaban. Un hombre que no era su amo.

El ruido atrajo a Atsuko, quien le sonreía triste. Había fallado en proteger a la niña. Pero nada podría haber hecho para evitarlo sin haberlo sabido de antemano. Durante el tiempo que la chiquilla estuvo dormida, no hizo más que preguntar si para alguien ese anuncio no era primera noticia de casamiento, pero aparentemente ese había sido un plan ideado en secreto por Nobusada, y nadie sabía nada de ello. Cuando entró para ver como estaba Rin, se la encontró con parte de la habitación a medio destrozar, la mesa hecho a un lado, la barra de la pared donde estaba colgado aquel uchitake rojo tirada en el suelo, los cajones del tocador abiertos, el futón hecho un desastre, y Rin despeinada cubierta por la prenda roja, llorando mientras abrazaba una carta arrugada. Se acercó a abrazarla, y como siempre que iba a ocnsolarla, ella comenzaba a llorar más fuerte

—Shhhh chiquilla, no te preocupes se arreglará…

—¡No! No se va a arreglar. Seguro que me casan antes de que vengan a por mí.

—Siento decirte esto, pero he leído las instrucciones que dejó tu amo Sesshomaru, y no prohibía explícitamente el que te casaras, es más, al dejar a Nobusada a cargo de ti como tu hermano, le da el derecho a decidir con quién te desposarás.

—¡Ya… ya lo seeee! —rompió más en llanto. —Y.… y el amo sess… —se tapó la boca.

—¿Pasa algo más?

—Sólo… que Onii-sama me ha hecho hacer una promesa. Que mientras en el dia de hoy estés nuestros huéspedes no pronuncie el nombre de mi amo…

—Rin, no sé cuáles son las razones que te ha dado, pero lo conozco desde niño. Estoy segura de que son mentira. Y también, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo que quería es mantener a tu amo lejos de aquí.

—¡Pero si ya está lejos de aquí! Y será demasiado tarde…

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? Siempre repites que eres una pertenencia suya, que tu vida le pertenece. En ese sentido ¿en qué cambia que unos humanos deliren con negociar contigo? —iba a hacérselo decir, aunque por el momento tuviera que hacerla llorar más —Dígame, señorita Rin, ¿acaso quiere desposarse con alguien más?

—Yo… Rin… pertenece al amo. Mi vida le pertenece desde que me salvó. Desde que me rajo del infierno. Desde siempre…

—¿y…?

—Y… en —hipó producto del llanto —y…en algún momento de que yo y mi vida le pertenezcan, mi corazón también pasó a pertenecerle. —ahogó un grito en los brazos de Atsuko —¡No me puedo casar con otro! Aunque tenga que seguirle y amarle en el más servil de los silencios, ¡no me puedo desposar con otro!

Atsuko la miró con una sonrisa triste, y le pidió la carta de él para leerla. Hasta ahora había respetado su privacidad y no la había cotilleado. Pero entre líneas se podía leer que él también le correspondía. Sólo se tenía que encargar de seguir haciendo de celestina, aunque Rin se intentara guardar sus sentimientos y Sesshomaru fuera tan parco en sentimentalismos.

—Rin, señorita Rin —le devolvió la carta, vuelta a doblar, con cuidado —me parecen correctos sus intenciones y sentimientos, pero me tiene que ayudar a ayudarla. Necesito que me diga palabra por palabra lo que el joven amo le hizo prometer esta misma mañana.

—Esto yo… — hizo memoria, pero tenía que acordarse bien, después de todo había que recordar bien las promesas para cumplirlas. — _he de pedirte que prometas no pronunciar el nombre de tu amo. _Eso fue lo que me dijo

—¿En serio? Qué promesa más rara.

—Me dijo que fuera durante el día de hoy mientras estaban los invitados, quienes se van mañana a primera hora, yo sólo estaba destinada a verlos hoy.

—Señorita Rin, tiene que llamar a su amo. ¿puede hacerlo?

—Pero las promesas… no hay que romperlas

—El joven amo nunca ha dicho que no le llame, sólo que no pronuncie su nombre, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, es verdad.

—Entonces, señorita Rin, ¿tiene alguna forma de llamarle sin pronunciar su nombre?

Rin la miró dudosas unos instantes, debatiéndose en lago que Atsuko no alcanzaba a entender. Y levantó el dedo meñique.

—Tienes que prometerme que lo que vas a ver no lo vas a contra ni mencionar nunca a nadie, ¿entendido?

Atsuko le entrelazó el dedo meñique, lo suyo era enterarse de los secretos ajenos, no irlos contando, a menos que necesitara ayudar a alguien. Enseguida Rin se levantó de su sitio, y fue a abrir con determinación la ventana más cercana

Inspiró y silbó fuerte, pronunciado, durante un rato con todo el aire de sus pulmones, con los dedos entre los labios, de la única manera que sabía hacerlo.

Rin silbó, llamando, pidiendo ayuda a su amo Sesshomaru.

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

¡Holi! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Por fin hemos llegado a ver qué planificaba Nobusada, aunque no sepamos aún por qué de todo e.e

¿Llegará Sesshomaru enseguida? ¿En qué anda metido todo este tiempo que no se lleva a Rin de una vez?

Y bueno, casi no consigo actualizar en el fin de semana, peeero quién necesita dormir si se pueden escribir fanfics XD

Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima! :3


	21. Rin, eres mía

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 21: Rin, eres mía**

* * *

_Enseguida Rin se levantó de su sitio, y fue a abrir con determinación la ventana más cercana. Inspiró y silbó fuerte, pronunciado, durante un rato con todo el aire de sus pulmones, con los dedos entre los labios, de la única manera que sabía hacerlo._

_Rin silbó, llamando, pidiendo ayuda a su amo Sesshomaru_.

Atsuko vio sorprendida como tras un rato silbando, Sesshomaru aparecía hinchando una de sus rodillas a los pies de Rin. Apenas tuvo unas milésimas de segundo para reaccionar: Rin iba a abalanzarse a los brazos del mononoke, quien estaba cubierto de bastante sangre.

—Señorita Rin, ¡espere por favor! —le gritaba mientras a duras penas había llegado para retenerla y evitar que sus caros ropajes y ella misma se mancharan con sangre de vete tú a saber de qué.

—¿Qué pasa Atsuko-san? El amo Sess… —se interrumpió al pensar en su promesa, y al pararse a recapacitar, lo vio cubierto de sangre. —¡Amo! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Toda esa sangre qué es? ¿Está bien…?

—Tranquila Rin, esta sangre obviamente no es mía. Por qué me has llamado.

Rin empezó a romper en llanto de nuevo, mirando a su amo mientras él fruncía el ceño. Dejó a Rin allí para que estuviera segura. Y dejó órdenes precisas de que ella tenía que encontrarse en buen estado en cada uno de los aspectos. Emocional incluido. Y ahora estaba llorando, lo había llamado y exigía explicaciones. Alguien iba a morir hoy. Miró directo a Atsuko en busca de respuestas, mientras no sabía cómo consolar a su protegida, quien se desarmaba en llanto delante suyo, completamente desconsolada.

—Atsuko, comienza a hablar.

—Sesshomaru-sama, hoy, ha ocurrido algo que no he podido evitar, el joven amo…

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de los biombos y las puertas. La mujer se calló de repente, e hizo señales a los otros ocupantes del espacio en el que se encontraba para que guardaran silencio. Unos golpes, y el ligero sonido de empezar a abrir la puerta. Otra vez uvo que abalanzarse sobre algo para evitar un problema, ahora para evitar que abrieran la puerta. —_¿Pasa algo? ¡Oigan, abran la puerta por favor, se me ha encargado hablar con la señorita Rin!_

_—_Disculpe por favor! ¡La señorita Rin no se encuentra presentable en estos momentos!

_—¿Atsuko-san, eres tú? Por favor, ¡dile entonces a la señorita que en cuanto termine de anochecer la esperan en el salón para la cena! Oda-sama dice que Imagawa-sama se encuentra impaciente de compartir la cena con su prometida antes de marcharse mañana._

—¡Por supuesto! Aquí mismo me encargo de comunicárselo.

Silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Rin intentaba tranquilizarse unos momentos, pero el hipo de que había estado llorando seguía estando presente. Sesshomaru miraba encolerizado a Atsuko. Si no había escuchado mal, querían ver a Rin, hablaron de un invitado, quien quería ver a su prometida. Lo único que encajaba en esa conversación es que Rin fuera la prometida de ese tal Imagawa. Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse mientras que el terror comenzaba a reflejarse cada vez más en las facciones de la mujer que se encargaba de cuidar de Rin.

—¡Por favor perdóneme Sesshomaru-sama! —dijo, mientras realizaba una pronunciada reverencia —Como intentaba decir antes, hoy, a la vez que la señorita Rin, me enteré de que el joven amo pretendía todo este tiempo comprometer en matrimonio a la señorita. Y y y lo siento mucho, no he sido capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sesshomaru miró a ambas mujeres, siendo evidente cómo su mirada se suavizaba evidentemente cuando miraba a su protegida. Con los nudillos de su mano derecha le acarició delicadamente la mejilla a Rin, ahora mirándola solamente a ella. No iba a permitir que ningún otro pensara que ella fuera de su propiedad. Rin era _suya y de nadie más. _Después de tenerla cerca durante unos instantes, la calma que siempre le daba llegó, y su ira fue ligeramente aplacada. Pasos de nuevo en el pasillo de fuera de la habitación.

_—¡Atsuko-san! ¿Necesita ayuda para arreglar a la señorita Rin? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que se está tardando?_

—No, no, la señorita está ya de camino, sólo le ha costado levantarse tras desmayarse hoy, he de pedir un poco de paciencia solamente. ¿Puedes avisar de que no podrá ser tan puntual? Ha de presentarse perfecta, y creo que es más importante que la hora a la que se desarrolle la cena.

—_¡Por supuesto! Avisaré, pero por favor, que no se retrase demasiado, no quiero que las reprimendas me lleguen a mí._

—Claro, claro, cualquier problema yo me haré responsable personalmente.

Silencio de nuevo. Rin miraba horrorizada a Atsuko, rogando con la mirada no tener que ir allí.

—Lo siento mi niña, desobedecer las órdenes ahora mismo traerá más problemas.

—No… ¡no quiero ir!

Atsuko apretó los labios en una fina línea, mientras comenzaba a arreglar el pelo de Rin.

—Mujer, asumo que ya tienes algo planeado. Lo último que disfrutas de hacer es seguir las órdenes de Nobusada al pie de la letra.

—Sesshomaru-sama, está en lo correcto, pero por mi cuenta casi no puedo hacer nada, necesito la ayuda de ambos —comenzó a explicar mientras le acomodaba un arreglo floral que antes se encontraba en un jarrón, ahora en el pelo de la chica. —lo que significa que ahora, señorita Rin, le tengo que pedir por favor, que haga como si estuviera feliz por este compromiso, no completamente angustiada.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru en busca de aprobación, pero sus facciones eran inescrutables en ese momento. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin querer soltar el uchitake cuando Atsuko intentó quitárselo para colocarle el que tenía anteriormente.

—Deja que lleve el que tiene puesto.

La mujer asintió en silencio, mientras le hacía entender que la necesitaba a Rin de pie para colocárselo bien. Le resultaba muy violento estar arreglando a una chica en edad de casarse con un hombre observando todos y cada unos de los movimientos. Antes, para arreglarle la ropa, tuvo que abrirle el kimono inferior, dejando a la vista el de color blanco que apenas la cubría, pero ella no reaccionó en lo absoluto de que la mirara así. En cuanto él dio la orden de que le dejaran ese uchitake pareció infundirse de coraje, y tenía un porte mucho más digno que antes, cuando parecía que quería esconderse en su futón a llorar. Ahora, ya vestida, se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banqueta, mientras le limpiaba la cara con agua de rosas fría, para que se desinflamaran sus ojos y no se notara que había estado llorando, En cuanto iba a maquillarla, notó cómo ella estaba a punto de preguntar algo, y se adelantó: —Sesshomaru-sama, ¿tiene alguna preferencia acerca de cómo debería maquillarla?

—Sólo usa rojo. —contestó parcamente. No miraba a su interlocutora. Miraba fijamente a Rin, sin ápice de expresión en la cara.

—Rojo entonces.

Comenzó a maquillar ligeramente sus ojos, delineándoselos con rojo. Sonrió para sus adentros, ahora ambos parecían tener los ojos delineados de la misma manera, aunque le resultaba raro pensar en un hombre maquillándose. ¿Acaso la piel de Sesshomaru presentaba ese pigmento de forma natural? Siguió con sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rosa nacarado, donde sabía que la chica siempre se sonrojaba, dejándola natural, y un ligero toque de rojo en sus labios. Se alejó, para mirar su obra, y se encontraba perfecta.

—Listo, ahora la acompañaré al comedor, por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, si no le es demasiada molestia, espere aquí.

Y ambas mujeres se retiraron para unos momentos más tarde, Atsuko volviera corriendo a la habitación de Rin. _Ya no soy tan joven como antes y tantas carreras hoy empiezo a notarlas— _pensó, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración antes de entrar a la estancia. Abrió la puerta, y vio como en esos momentos en los que no estuvo, la habitación se encontraba más ordenada, y el mononoke ya no se encontraba cubierto de sangre. Espera, ¿le había ordenado la habitación? Peor aún, ¿había llamado a alguien para que se encargara de tales quehaceres? Procuró no hacer ningún monetario al respecto, y entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Esperó unos momentos, aguantando la respiración para hacer menos ruido y poder escuchar mejor si había alguien cerca de allí, y en cuanto comprobó que no había nadie, se dirigió al daiyokai, quien miraba al infinito a través de la ventana.

—Ejem… Sesshomaru-sama —el mononoke la miró con desgana. —respecto a lo que le había dicho antes…

—Señálame a ese tal Imagawa, no sobrevivirá esta noche, pero necesito saber quién es.

—En fin, respecto a este asunto. Imagawa no tiene realmente la culpa de que le ofrecieran a Rin en matrimonio, por lo que pude escuchar está realmente desesperado por conseguir esposa, no tiene que porqué saber de dónde viene Rin, es más, creo que Nobusada planea casar a Rin con sus enemigos para que usted los mate reclamando a Rin como su propiedad, señor.

—¿Propones que mate directamente a Nobusada?

—Propongo que no se mate a nadie hoy, Sesshomaru-sama.

—Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—En realidad tiene mucho que hacer aquí. Antes, hace unos cuantos años, el joven amo insistía en casar a sus hermanas, y luego marchar a la guerra con la excusa de que las habían ultrajado, lo que serviría para conseguir más simpatizantes por su causa, las princesas siempre son un motivo más de guerra.

—Resume.

—El amo estuvo enviando cartas a muchos clanes, desde la última vez que usted vino. Creo que desde entonces planea casar a Rin. Usted, señor, mataría a quien osara tocar a su propiedad, y Rin volvería aquí, para poder casarla de nuevo.

—¿Y Nobusada pensaría que ese plan tan infantil serviría?

—Conociéndole, es lo único que se me ocurre que pudo haber estado pensando. Después de todo el joven amo nunca fue un gran maestro militar, y siempre ha conseguido sus objetivos a través del engaño, inclusive quitar de en medio a su propio padre.

—Entonces di ya de una vez que tienes pensado. No soy un hombre de paciencia.

—Enseguida, señor, pero antes, ¿me está permitido saber por qué se molestó tanto cuando se enteró de que habían prometido a la señorita Rin? La señorita ya se encontraba llorando cuando usted vino, y pareció usted enfurecerse cuando escuchó acerca de Imagawa.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—No es que me incumba, pero necesito saber, ya que en las órdenes que dejó al joven amo no dejó por escrito nada acerca de si la señorita puede casarse o no, si lo que le enfada es que la hayan prometido sin su conocimiento, que la señorita Rin se encontrara angustiada por ello, o el simple hecho de que otro hombre pudiera tomarla por esposa. Siendo usted un gran yokai, no veo por qué de enfurecerse por la insignificancia de un matrimonio humano, Rin estoy segura de que nunca dejaría de ser de su propiedad. Le pregunto todo esto para saber cómo proceder. ¿Hemos de evitar este matrimonio? ¿Asegurarlo si mantendrá la seguridad de la señorita Rin? ¿O dejar claro que la señorita no se casará bajo ninguna circunstancia?

—Rin no se casará.

—Entonces, necesito que me escuche unos momentos…

Rin se encontraba sentada entre Nobusada e Imagawa, quien hacía tristes intentos de tomarla de la mano y conseguir su atención. Y Rin no se dejaba en ninguna de las circunstancias. Estaba sentada, recta, y digna, sin casi probar bocado. Sonreía y asentía cuando le hablaban, pero en seguida no dejaba llevarse por las conversaciones, alegando timidez y que todo su cariño y atención se lo tenía reservado a su queridísimo hermano. A Nobusada no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia el comportamiento de la chica, pero procuraba que no se notara, insistiendo siempre que, con el tiempo, la chica tendría el corazón abierto para el amor, igual que él siempre tendría las puertas abiertas de su hogar para la nueva futura familia.

Pero la jovialidad de la reunión se vio interrumpida por un gran interrogante. ¿Qué nuevo invitado llegaría? Todos los invitados vieron como la servidumbre preparaba un nuevo sitio, al otro lado de todas las bandejas, justo enfrente de Nobusada. Luego, ya cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse palpable, la figura de un hombre de cabellera plateada, ricamente ataviado, entraba al salón, y se sentó tranquilamente en el sitio que se le había preparado. A Rin se le hizo muy raro verlo a su amo sin armadura, vestido por encima de sus ropajes blancos por un chaleco dorado lleno de ricos bordados, aunque seguía llevando consigo su estola y sus espadas. Al menos era invierno y pasaba más desapercibido el que llevara algo peludo encima. También no podía ver sus habituales marcas faciales por ningún lado, y llevaba acomodado su pelo de manera que no se le veían del todo las orejas acabadas en punto. Eso era, su amo se veía extraño porque se veía muy… _humano. _

Le vio levantar la copa de su bandeja, y enseguida se levantó de su sitio, para asombro de todos, a servirle sonrientemente su sake. Luego se sentó a su lado, provocando que las pobres sirvientas se vieran obligadas a cambiar bandejas apresuradamente de nuevo.

—SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES ESTO.

Primeras palabras que interrumpían el silencio. El único hombre que allí conocía a Sesshomaru era Nobusada, y temblaba porque no sabía qué esperarse de esto, pero tenía que hacer valer su autoridad delante del clan Imagawa, principalmente delante de Imagawa Ujichika, que era con quien quería casar a Rin.

—Debería preguntarte yo lo mismo. Rin es mía, no sé por qué me vengo a enterar de que la estás ofreciendo en matrimonio a otro hombre.

Dijo palabra por palabra lo que le había recomendado la mujer. No hizo alusiones de que no fuera la verdadera hermana de Oda, ni que ella fuera de su propiedad, ni su protegida. No aclaró nada. Sólo vio sucederse los acontecimientos de la misma manera que le había descrito Atsuko que pasaría: Ujichika entendería que no era la primera vez que ofrecía a Rin en matrimonio, lo que se traducía a que no había amistad alguna, sólo la búsqueda de la mejor oferta a cambio de la mano de la mujer. Nobusada sin saber cómo explicar la verdadera relación y cuál era el origen de ese hombre an extraño que había irrumpido en la sala. La mayoría de los ocupantes ofendidos ante tal pérdida de tiempo y negociaciones frustradas. Además del honor de la cabeza del clan Imagawa destrozado, tras ser avergonzado delante de familiares y seguidores. Discusiones, amenazas. Promesas de invasión y de guerra.

Todo por la mano de una mujer.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin, quien miraba a su vez sus manos, sentada en el sitio, si decir palabra. Su Rin era la causa de todo esto, su Rin era ahora una mujer, una princesa por cuya mano los hombres discutían, amenazaban, suplicaban. La miró de reojo, e ignorando todo el bullicio alrededor, le hizo una ligera caricia en la mejilla, consiguiendo su atención.

—No vuelvas a angustiarte Rin, no vas a casarte con ningún humano ni con nadie nunca. Eres mía.

Rin asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ambos, se pusieron de pie para abandonar el salón y la violencia que allí se desarrollaba. Ahora ella se encontraba tranquila, de que su amo no la dejaría desposarse con otro, y su corazón no cabía en el pecho tras escucharle a él decirle que era suya. Él, tranquilo ahora de que había Rin aceptado ser suya con una sonrisa. La sintió tomarle la mano, y acercarse más el perfume que la caracterizaba. Llegaron ya la habitación de ella nuevamente, en la que rápidamente se quitó todo lo que no era suyo y volvió a colocarse la armadura. No podía abandonar por tanto tiempo el campo de batalla.

—Esto… Rin quiere agradecerle el que haya venido a ayudarla hoy.

—Ya sabes que siempre que te encuentres angustiada, o en pelig…

—Sí, lo sé, amo, pero aun así quiero agradecerle.

Atsuko viendo que, aunque esperaba en silencio en el sitio que debía, quizás estaba demás en la habitación, se marchó silenciosamente. Rin sonrió agradecida de que pudiera tener un momento a solas antes de que él se marchara.

—He de irme.

Rin se sacó un lirio azul de los que tenía en el pelo y se lo ofreció: —¿Puede Rin pedirle un pequeñisisisimo favor?

—Dime. —le contestó acercándose a ella, para recibir la flor. Ahora a ella le faltaba el aire de los nervios por tanta cercanía, estando los dos a solas.

—Puede cerrar los ojos por favor? —Sesshomaru levantó una ceja extrañado. —Sólo será un momento. Es por algo que quiero darle en agradecimiento.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, pero completamente atengo a tu alrededor. ¿Qué podría querer darle ella esta vez? No quería recibir nada porque se sentía demasiado en deuda con ella, aunque no conseguía racionalizar por qué. La sintió acercarse un poco más, luego colgarse un poco de su armadura, y la calidez de sus labios posados en su mejilla, durante un breve instante. Un breve instante en el que la tuvo muy cerca y se embriagó con su perfume, y su pecho se encogió de la emoción que de repente sentía y no sabía explicar. Pero ese instante acabó muy rápido. Demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Ya… ya puede abrir los ojos.

Rin estaba completamente roja, pero sonriente, y lo miraba. Podría perderse en esos ojos marrones tan cálidos, que lo miraban con la misma dulzura desde que la conoció. Se puso la mano e la mejilla que le había besado para mirarla como si fuera un gran interrogante.

—Ya sabes cuando vendré a por ti. Cuídate, y llámame si me necesitas.

Y dicho esto salió volando suavemente por el cielo nocturno, completamente impasible a la guerra que había desatado esa noche con una simple afirmación: _Rin era suya, y de nadie más._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, ya estamos llegando al fin de este segundo arco de la historia e.e**

**Como siempre leo sus comentarios con muchísima ilu, todavía no me creo que tanta gente le guste y siga esta historia .**

**Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	22. Rin, corre más rápido

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 22: Rin, corre más rápido**

* * *

Había pasado una escasa semana desde que el clan Imagawa abandonó la hacienda Oda con la promesa de venganza. Un escaso periodo de tiempo en el que Nobusada intentó infructuosamente recuperar las relaciones diplomáticas. Un periodo de tiempo en el que en la hacienda Oda todos sus habitantes parecieron comenzar a formar parte de dos grupos, quienes se mantenían fieles a su legítimo señor, y quienes, por simpatía, obedecían más a Rin. Entre la forma en la que había despachado a Imagawa, la propia forma de ser de la chica, más los pequeños empujones que daba Atsuko para que esa situación se produjera, cada vez más dispuestos se encontraban todos a servirla. Y eso le estaba salvando la vida, porque la orden real de Oda Nobusada era que Rin no saliera de sus aposentos y fuera servida solamente para mantenerla alimentada y vestida. Nada de clases, nada de salidas, nada de charlas. Pero las ocupaciones del jefe de clan le mantenían lejos de la servidumbre y del ala donde Rin se suponía que era retenida. Aunque el verdadero problema se estaba gestando delante de él. Cada vez más jóvenes soldados rasos, comenzaban a simpatizar con ella también. Los únicos realmente fieles que quedaban eran aquellos que servían más directamente a Nobusada, sin intermediarios. Y tener a tus hombres de confianza cerca, pero que más adelante no sean capaces de conseguir la obediencia de las tropas podía implicar masacre.

Atsuko sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, y pensaba seguir avivando el fuego. Iba a vengar a su amado señor, iba a conseguir que su hijo, Yuuki, fruto del amor que le profesó y le seguía profesando, viviera, y fuera una vida digna de su procedencia. Lo que más le preocupaba era que la señorita Rin, a quien había tomado tanto cariño, se encontrara en medio de un fuego cruzado. Pensar en eso la distrajo por un momento en su labor

—Auch!

—¡Lo siento ojou-sama!

Atsuko desenredaba el pelo de Rin, preparándolo para que pudiera ser peinado en una forma más elegante. Y como siempre en las mañanas, se encontraba completamente enmarañado, debido a que la dueña del cabello no se estaba quieta ni para dormir.

—Por favor, ¿está segura de que quiere arreglarse tanto justo hoy? He escuchado que la batalla se aproxima, debería usar ropajes comunes y esconderse.

—Sabes bien que no puedo esconderme ni irme de aquí. Tengo órdenes del amo Sesshomaru de que lo espere aquí.

Rin tenía en sus manos la carta que le escribió. Recordaba perfectamente de memoria cada palabra escrita en ese papel con exquisita caligrafía. En las últimas líneas él la llamaba valiente, diciéndole que sabría cuidar de sí misma. Y tenía que demostrarlo. Pero también tenía que cumplir sus órdenes, así que huir no era una opción. Ahora estaba pidiendo que la arreglaran para ser digna de llevar el uchitake rojo, regalo de su señor. Quería usarlo ese día, quizás sería muy importante. Estaba nerviosa. Se dejó poner los pendientes de perlas que le regalo en una de sus breves visitas, eran unas perlas nacaradas en forma de media luna, símbolo de su señor. En cuanto le colocaron aquel obi ancho, pidió su abanico y una daga, ocultándolos en su cintura. Maquillaje rojo en los párpados, para parecerse a él, y de la misma manera que él aquella vez había exigido. Ninguna otra pintura más, no debía gustarle a nadie en particular, casi lo hacía como una pintura de guerra.

Intranquilidad a su alrededor, la servidumbre se encontraba asustada, las tropas intranquilas. Algún desertor había escapado la noche anterior, y estaban colgados de estacas en el patio principal como ejemplo.

—Atsuko-San, por favor, ve en busca de Yuuki, que prepare sus armas, le esperaré en la salida este que da hacia el camino del bosque.

—¿Su petición hacia ese soldado en particular es por alguna razón? Es muy hábil en combate, pero es un completo cobarde.

—Es un cobarde porque es temeroso. Y es temeroso porque es perfectamente consciente de a lo que se enfrenta. Es el que más veces se ha ofrecido a acompañarme al bosque, el resto de quienes lo hicieron, procuraron que no se repitiera. Confío en él, y necesito alguien de confianza ahora mismo. ¡Ve!

Atsuko hizo una reverencia aceptando la orden y despidiéndose de la estancia. Iba a cortarle las pelotas a su hijo. ¿Se podía saber qué hacía teniendo tantos acercamientos a la señorita Rin? Ese chico le traía solo dolores de cabeza. Solo tenía que centrarse, obedecer y mejorar en su camino de la espada para obtener más honor como samurái. Y ahora con sus idas, venidas y suspiros por la chica, quien era protegida de un poderoso demonio y ahora de Oda Nobusada en persona, no le iba a mantener la cabeza encima de los hombros por mucho tiempo. Llegó hasta en donde se suponía que estaba meditando para prepararse para la batalla, completamente ataviado de su armadura y armas, y lo sacó de los pelos hasta un sitio que fuera más privado. En privado no tendría que privarse de gritarle a su hijo todo lo que le quería decir.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ANDAS HACIENDO YÉNDOTE SIEMPRE A SOLAS AL JODIDO BOSQUE CON LA SEÑORITA RIN?!

Yuuki la miraba pálido, al final su madre lo había descubierto. Realmente estaba cumpliendo las órdenes que le habían dado a su pelotón de acompañarla en sus salidas para su protección, pero era el único que había repetido, quizá demasiadas veces, en acompañarla. Pero no podía evitarlo. No le debía su lealtad a Nobusada como su medio hermano, sino como su señor y por obligación. Y no quería. Simpatizaba demasiado con la muchacha que le había robado el corazón con una sonrisa, meses atrás. Una sonrisa que le ofreció mientras dejaba que le crecieran raíces atrapándole las piernas, pero esa belleza corriendo libre por la naturaleza era difícil de olvidar.

—¡Maldita sea hijo! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Yuuki volvió del trance en el que entró al pensar en Rin, sacado por su madre llamándolo por lo que era, su hijo. Casi nunca lo hacía, ella había sido obligada a silenciar esa faceta de su vida, y por suerte había logrado sobrevivir. Tenía que estar bastante desesperada.

—Yo… lo siento, pero eran nuestras órdenes de parte del daimio, hay que proteger a la señorita Rin en sus salidas, y asegurarse de que vuelva. Cosas raras pasan alrededor de ella, y… nadie quiere hacer el trabajo.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Si fuera totalmente cierto y nadie quisiera ir, lo habríais echado a suertes! La señorita Rin acaba de pedirme tu maldita presencia porque resulta que el señorito ha estado ofreciéndose voluntario para acompañarla al dichoso bosque. ¿Pensabas qué no me enteraría? ¡Me entero de todo lo que se cuece en estas paredes principalmente de lo que haces tú! ¡Solo me falta saberme cuando vas al baño! ¿Quieres acabar muerto por no saber centrarte en lo que debes?

—¡L-lo siento! Pero no puedo evitarlo, la señorita Rin me ha robado el corazón, y me debo a ella, y a su belleza y felicidad.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Sabes que es una protegida de un poderoso lord y de un poderoso yokai!

—¡Lo sé! Y sé que ella se debe a su amo, y nunca seré nada para ella, pero aun así mi lealtad estará antes con ella que con mi asqueroso medio hermano. Por favor, no hago nada malo, solo quiero servirla, para que pueda ser feliz, y seguir viendo sus sonrisas. ¿Tanto es pedir?

—Claro, primero servirla, luego hacerla feliz, luego sufrir porque es de otro y luego morir en un intento de arrebatarla. Sabes cómo acaban esas cosas. No seas idiota. —Atsuko miraba enfadada a su hijo, quien tenía una sonrisa de idiota la vez que hablaba de Rin.

—Madre, te aseguro que no caeré en eso.

—Eso no puedes saberlo ahora. Apenas cuentas con 20 años. —suspira— prepara bien tus armas. Te está esperando en la puerta que lleva al camino del bosque. No tardes. Y te prohíbo que cruces con ella una sola palabra más de lo necesario. ¿Entendido? Eres un Oda también, compórtate como tal, demuestra que eres mejor que tu hermano mayor.

Y con todo dicho, Yuuki dejo a su madre preocupada donde estaba, intentado controlar su expresión, y que no se le viera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo por la idea de pasar parte del día a solas con Rin. Pero había algo que no esperaba encontrarse cuando llegó hasta donde solicitaron su presencia. El jefe del pelotón de lanceros estaba gritándole a la chica, parecía que todos tenían órdenes de mantenerla dentro y resguardarla, ella parecía que se había vestido de forma especialmente llamativa, y lo que era peor, pretendía salir. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se presentó ante ella.

—Solicitó usted mi presencia, ojou-sama

—Perfecto, ya tengo todo, ahora hacia el bosque. —anunció a todos los presentes con una sonrisa pura.

—¡Ojou-sama! Por favor no salga, son órdenes directas de nuestro señor, no debe salir.

—A mí nunca me dijo nada acerca de no salir, es más, desde la visita de Imagawa no me dirige la palabra. Dudo que le importe tanto mi seguridad.

—No es que me importe tu seguridad _hermana mía. _

Todos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, Nobusada había salido de su escondrijo. Y estaba en una parte de la hacienda que era para la servidumbre, no para él. Hizo un amago de agarrarla del brazo para arrastrarla dentro, y ella en un ágil movimiento se escondió detrás de Yuuki, quien ya sólo quería huir con tal de no estar en medio de algo que no tendría que importarle. Él sólo quería verla a ella sonreír y ya.

—DEJA DE ESCONDERTE DETRÁS DE ESTE INÚTIL.

—Atsuko me dijo que uno de los hombres del general su jefe le había mandado a comunicar tus deseos de que no salga de aquí. Son exactamente tres intermediarios, es muy posible que te pueda haber entendido del revés, _hermano. _

Nobusada maldijo para sus adentros. La chica parecía débil e inocente, pero era decididamente inteligente. Escuchaba, y luego actuaba. Pero no era de juntarse con Atsuko, eso ya lo vio antes cuando casi desfalleció de no tomar agua al llegar a su hacienda, porque no podía confiar en su origen. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo con un experto guerrero. El que no lo considerara la más alta autoridad lo enervaba.

—Maldición, ya tengo que enfrentar a un maldito ejército porque no sabes cumplir con tu papel de hermana mía, si te hacen algo fuera por tu osadía, tus acciones me volverán doblemente un hombre muerto.

—Si no podías protegerme, no haberte ofrecido para tal cometido en un principio. Yo estaba bien en la aldea. Era una zona pacífica, y has traído la guerra hasta aquí por tu estúpida búsqueda de más poder. Yo no puedo huir y esconderme, y tengo que buscar una solución a tus problemas. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que salir.

—¡Dejen que yo y la mitad de mis hombres escoltemos a Rin-sama!

Quizás había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero en la chica vio el alma luchadora que tuvo su anterior señor, el padre de Nobusada, y que también había visto heredar a su hija más pequeña, Nozomi. Además de que casi le conmovía su lealtad a ese ser al que supuestamente seguía, aunque apenas lo había llegado a ver. Definitivamente no había hecho la mejor petición. El daimio estaba rojo de la ira, primero Rin lo desobedecía, y ahora uno de sus jefes de pelotón la apoyaba.

—¿Tenemos amenaza de guerra y quieres acompañar a esta salvaje a que vaya a corretear por el bosque?

Las amables palabras para con Rin que había tenido Nobusada habían desaparecido, mostrando lo que realmente pensaba de ella. Y la verdad, le provocaba menos miedo ahora que antes cuando era meloso y protector con ella, porque notaba la falta de sinceridad en todos sus actos.

—Mis hombres ya están preparados, señor. La amenaza es para pasado mañana, como mucho intentarán un ataque sorpresa mañana, no han tenido mucho más tiempo.

—Haz lo que creas, pero si alguno se marcha de este lugar lo consideraré deserción.

Todos los soldados presentes miraron a Nobusada irse, asustados. La deserción implicaba exilio, además de la dificultad añadida de encontrar otro sitio al que servir más adelante. No sólo eso, el pensar en una veintena de hombres era básicamente pensar en el exilio de una veintena de familias sin sustento.

—Entonces, Oda-sama, ¡asumiré el riesgo de ser considerado un traidor si es el precio de ayudar al clan Oda!

Nobusada paró en seco. _Esa voz. _Era la maldita voz del engendro que había traído Atsuko al mundo, producto de ese vomitivo romance que tuvo con su propio padre. Un medio hermano ilegítimo que se vio obligado a mantener cerca debido a las últimas palabras de su padre antes de morir.

—Vete por tu propio pie y hazme el favor de desaparecer para siempre —Le escupió con todo el odio que le fue posible.

—Será así como tu desees, _hermano. _

Y se marchó de la hacienda, con la cabeza bien alta, acompañado por Rin, cuando originalmente iba a ser del revés. El jefe de lanceros miró hacia donde se fueron ambos jóvenes, y maldiciendo internamente por su estupidez decidió seguirlos, y a su vez, casi todos los hombres presentes de su batallón le imitaron. Sorprendido, Oda Nobusada vio cómo su hermano y la chica que había acogido en su familia para conseguir emparentarse con otros clanes desaparecían dirección a la espesura con parte de los hombres que le habían jurado lealtad. Pero no pudo tomar medidas en contra de ellos. Un mensajero traía noticias de los exploradores en vanguardia. Para el final de la tarde llegarían el ejército combinado de tres clanes, encabezado por el clan Imagawa. Todas las opciones que pasaban por su cabeza se convirtieron en diferentes variantes de cómo escapar de aquello.

Mientras, ya en el bosque no era ni mediodía, y Rin corría ligera, descalza, a la cabeza de casi cincuenta hombres que habían decidido seguirla. Tenían que ir más rápido. Rin no tenía ni idea de cuantos amigos conseguiría reunir en menos de una tarde para poder volver antes del anochecer, sino su travesía se volvería peligrosa, pero tenía que adentrarse más, y ser capaz de protegerse ella misma. Ojalá nada de lo que pasó en las últimas semanas hubiera sucedido. Ojalá pudiera marcharse ya con su amo Sesshomaru, ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar que habían desatado una guerra a su alrededor y habría más muertes que no querría presenciar. Ojalá tuviera algún día el poder de verdad para poder evitar la violencia y la guerra.

Una lágrima descendió por su rostro mientras corría, y se la enjugó con rabia. _Nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil. _Y hoy tendría que demostrarlo.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Holi! ¿Que os ha parecido? Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y leo vuestros comentarios con muchísima ilusión. Ojalá haber subido doble capítulo como tenía planeado este finde, que tenía más tiempo libre, pero la vida no siempre va como uno quiere u.u**

**Y tengo muchísima curiosidad, ¿desde donde me leéis? Soy originalmente de Argentina, pero llevo 10 años ya en España, así que noto mucho las diferencias en lo que son frases hechas (hasta he visto diferentes doblajes de Inuyasha y ya no me resulta horrible el cambio de acento XD) Así que bueno, sé que puede haber problemas de cosas que no se entiendan, aunque siempre procuro escribir lo más neutro posible, principalmente cuando los personajes se insultan entre ellos, así que si tenéis alguna queja o sugerencia escribidme! siempre respondo preguntas :D**

**y bueno, volviendo a hablar del fic, al final sí se va a desatar una guerra por la mano de Rin e.e**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	23. Rin, perteneces a mi lado

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 23: Rin, perteneces a mi lado**

* * *

Ya era pasado media tarde. Rin estaba temblando de frío, era invierno después de todo, y, aunque antes la carrera la había mantenido caliente, ahora se encontraba descalza, enterrada en el lodo hasta los tobillos, sujetando como podía sus capas del kimono para que no se manchasen y viendo casi sin creérselo a todos los que había conseguido reunir. Estaba de pie, delante de todos, a sus espaldas los humanos que le habían seguido desde la hacienda Oda, y una horda de demonios delante. Todos casi conteniendo la respiración por lo que ella tuviera que decir, ya que todos habían sido reunidos allí gracias a que se corrió la voz de que ella los necesitaba. Muchos vivían en los bosques de cerca de allí y de la aldea de Inuyasha, otros vivían más lejos, y muchos de los que tenían algo más de pinta de guerreros, habían intentado formar parte del ejército de Sesshomaru: tras la derrota de Naraku, era el único gran demonio que se le había enfrentado, además de ser el único que necesitaba de un ejército. Pero era difícil conseguir unírsele, y siguiéndolo a donde fuera que fuese, habían acabado cerca de la hacienda donde permanecía Rin, sin saber —hasta ahora— la razón de las continuas visitas del daiyokai a esa zona.

La chica comenzó a inspirar hondo para comenzar a hablar, pero una nube oscura comenzó a ocultar el azul del cielo. Era antinatural que una tormenta avanzara tan amenazante y rápido. Rin tuvo miedo. Pero lo que no tuvo fue tiempo para reaccionar: un fuerte estruendo, un trueno sin su rayo sonó, y al instante siguiente un demonio ataviado de una armadura de placas rojo oscuro estaba hincando rodilla delante de Rin.

—¡General Kan del tercer escuadrón de infantería del ejército de lord Sesshomaru está a sus órdenes!

Rin no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, el cielo recientemente nublado ahora estaba lleno de cientos de demonios que flotaban en lo alto, los cuales sí estaban uniformados como un ejército, y estaban en alineación, amenazantes. ¿Le había llamado lord Sesshomaru? Ella alguna vez había tenido esa forma de llamarle, pero por el respeto que tenía, no porque supiera que lo fuera realmente. No sabía demasiado acerca de la vida del demonio cuando se encontraba lejos de ella, así que no podía afirmar que él tuviera ninguna clase de título. Pero tampoco era tonta, y con el tiempo le habían dicho múltiples veces de lo caros que eran los regalos que él le hacía, así que era poco acertado decir que su amo se dedicara a vivir en los bosques como los amigos que solía hacer. Pero tenía que bajar a la realidad. Tenía a un demonio que decía ser un general de su ejército, también enterrado en el lodo como ella, sólo por hacerle una reverencia y ponerse a sus órdenes. Algo le tenía que decir.

—Esto yo… ¿Cómo sabía…?

—¿Cómo sabía que eras tú la que pedía ayuda para proteger el lugar en el que lord Sesshomaru le había pedido esperar? Bueno, es parte de mi trabajo —infló el pecho orgulloso mientras sonreiría, lo que hizo que su pelo grisáceo y sus abundantes patillas se abultaran más, casi como si se inflara un puercoespín. Detrás de Rin se encontraba Yuuki algo a la defensiva, preocupado por la seguridad de ella, en posición para desenvainar en cualquier instante. —Tranquilo chico, esta señorita lleva una enorme marca de propiedad encima, lleva bordados en sus ropas un montón de símbolos del lord, no voy a tocarla. Le tengo mucho cariño a mi cabeza, la tengo desde que nací —Rin soltó una pequeña risilla con esa broma, ese hombre parecía muy simpático, algo que no se esperaría en alguien del ejército de su amo, conociendo su personalidad. —Y bueno, ahora es cuando entiendo las continuas ausencias de Sesshomaru-sama todo este tiempo.

Le guiñó un ojo a Rin, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se apara la cara de la vergüenza. Una mujer que compartía muchos rasgos del aspecto del general Kan, su piel morena, cabello gris, y casi la misma armadura, aterrizaba suavemente en un pie encima de uno de los hombros del youkai que había descendido de los cielos anteriormente.

—Padre, ya nos has hecho venir aquí por perseguir un rumor y una corazonada tuya, arriesgándonos a que no podamos volver al ejército, y más aún arriesgándonos a la ira de Sesshomaru. No deberían sumar el ponerte a ligar con jóvenes princesas humanas.

La voz de la chica era especialmente monótona, pero algo le decía a todos los presentes que, en su delicadeza casi acrobática, su inexpresiva cara y reproche completamente falto de emoción, que estaba bastante furiosa con aquel hombre al que acababa de llamar padre.

—Esto… no quisiera interrumpirla, señorita hija del general Kan, pero, sólo soy una simple humana, vengo de un pueblo y soy huérfana. Sólo tengo buenos amigos que encontré por el camino que me protegen. Ahora mismo sólo les estoy pidiendo ayuda para que no masacren el sitio en el que vivo por el momento, ni a la gente que cuida de mí allí.

—Padre, esta humana me está hablando acerca de cosas de proteger un sitio que no pertenece al territorio del lord. Ni que buscara perros guardianes o algo.

El general Kan estalló en carcajadas con la respuesta de su hija, lo que hizo que esta se desequilibrara y tuviera que bajarse de estar de pie en su hombro, para pasar a estar flotando detrás suyo. Era bastante obvio que no quería saber nada con pisar el lodo de ese lugar. Lodo que estaba calando de frío a Rin hasta la médula, haciéndola temblar como una hoja. Normal que ni le hiciera caso y se rieran de ella.

—¡Naoko, hija mía! La chica ya tiene un gran, gran perro guardián —dijo alegremente, haciendo que todos los presentes no entendieran a qué se estaba refiriendo, bueno, quizá sí, pero esa referencia a que Sesshomaru era su perro guardián era una absoluta fala de respeto, por lo que intentaron obviarla. —Vamos a ayudar a estos humanos y a los inútiles que Sesshomaru no quiso en su ejército para proteger a esta muchacha y sus amigos. Y tú también vas a ayudar —la yokai hizo un puchero, la primera expresión que le veían hacer en todo ese tiempo —no me mires así, es una orden, no sólo como padre, sino como general. Vuelve a tu sitio.

Naoko volvió flotando lentamente a la posición entre las filas que le correspondía, y una vez ya en el sitio se dedicó a revisar su propia armadura, evitando todo contacto visual con la escena que se desarrollaba en la superficie. Rin observó que la forma de flotar de esas criaturas no se parecía a las maneras casi celestiales de su amo Sesshommaru, y la nostalgia de verle y viajar con volvió. Pero tenía que ser fuerte hasta que él volviera a por ella. Se lo había prometido.

—Entonces, señorita Rin… —el jefe de lanceros de lanceros del pequeño ejército del clan Oda intercedió por atención. La tarde transcurría y ella había dicho antes de partir que debían estar antes del atardecer o sería peligroso quedarse más tiempo. —¿Necesita encontrar a alguien más? Además, aunque estamos aquí para defender la hacienda Oda, y a usted, Oda-sama nos considera desertores por abandonar la propiedad, así que no podemos volver.

—Nobusada es un cobarde, si le salvamos el cuello, con tal de contar con más ejército hará la vista gorda —intervino Yuuki. La verdad es que estaba repitiendo casi las opiniones de su madre como un loro, pero cada vez más con el tiempo entendía cómo tenía tanta razón la mujer. Y con un ágil movimiento, levantó el ligero cuerpo de Rin, sentándola en uno de sus hombros y gritó a todos los presentes. —¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA SEÑORITA RIN! Y LUCHAREMOS POR SU PEDIDO Y SU FELICIDAD —vítores entre humanos y demonios se escucharon —¡POR LA SEÑORITA RIN!

—¡POR LORD SESSHOMARU Y SU PROTEGIDA! —añadió el general Kan, consiguiendo que el escuadrón en el cielo, aunque con excesivo orden, se uniera a los vítores.

Entonces, con Rin a la cabeza, ahora montada encima del oso gigante que había conocido a casi al llegar allí, la desigual hueste compuesta tanto de demonios como de humanos tomó camino a la hacienda de nuevo.

Mientras andaban, el capitán de lanceros se acercó a Yuuki, con intención de alejarlo unos momentos de Rin, y con empujones y la ayuda de dos de sus soldados, lo arrastraron hacia el ala derecha del pelotón avanzando, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mirada asombrada y asustada de Rin por tal acción.

—¡Por fin te consigo alejar de la señorita! Al menos sé un poco más discreto, esa chica es de una criatura sobrenatural, parece que quieres que tu madre acabe llorando sobre tu tumba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No somos idiotas, eres el único que se ofrece a acompañarla a un bosque lleno de cosas indefinibles, y arriesga la posibilidad de heredar el título de cabeza del clan Oda y su propia vida por seguirla.

—Yo nunca tuve posibilidades de heredar nunca nada, soy hijo de una sirvienta, de suerte conseguí entrenarme en el camino de la espada, no tengo nada que perder.

—Pero mucho que ganar si Oda Nobusada-sama muere. Eres su hermano ilegítimo menor. Es un secreto a voces, por mucho que tu madre se dedique a chistar a todo aquel que hable de ello. Por eso te hemos seguido. No por esa chiquilla, aunque admito que me recuerda a la noble y valiente señorita Nozomi. Así que haz un favor a todos y ayuda a la señorita a comandarnos a todos, que le dan miedo las peleas y no tiene ni idea de nada, que nadie aquí desea perder su vida por estar mal comandados. Ahora ve con ella.

Y de empujones lo llevaron de nuevo al lado de Rin, quien se quedó mirando extrañada al Yuuki. No sabía por qué siempre quería estar a su lado, era extraña, poco civilizada y un aparente imán para los problemas. Se fijó en él mientras se adelantaba ligeramente (algo avergonzado y no quería mirarla a la cara) y en la laboriosa armadura de samurai que portaba. Vio como a pesar de hacía un rato haber rechazado formar parte del clan Oda, todavía llevaba la flor símbolo del clan. Ahora que lo veía de espaldas, con la pequeña coleta alta, y su tez pálida, se parecía a Nobusada en ciertos momentos. Aunque definitivamente para Rin eran muy diferentes, sólo por la forma en que solían sonreírle. Hacía nada se había enterado de que eran hermanos, y le resultaba bastante inverosímil, aunque ahora no paraba de encontrar parecidos, principalmente porque nunca había reparado del todo en la apariencia de Yuuki. Era casi barbilampiño, pero con algo del bigote y perilla crecidos, cara ovalada pero definida, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil a Yuuki, y de estúpido a Nobusada. Cejas poco pobladas, que sólo parecían hacer acto de presencia cuando fruncían el ceño, y ojos con forma de avellana, muy conocidos por ella, ya que eran iguales también a los que tenía Nozomi. Suspiró molesta consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta de los parecidos anteriormente. Pero tenía que seguir adelante. Ahora, se acercaba el atardecer, y quería encontrarse ya en la hacienda. Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Varios kilómetros al suroeste, Sesshomaru volaba apáticamente entre las nubes, utilizando ya su olfato para encontrar el destacamento de infantería que había decidido irse a otro sitio sin orden alguna. Le habían dicho el sitio aproximado donde estaría, el centro de la pequeña región dende se encontraba la aldea del retardado de su hermano, y ahora que ya se había desplazado rápidamente a la zona, le estaba buscando. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que el rastro le estuviera llevando a la hacienda. Iba a despellejar a Kan y a su peludo trasero de rata por ir con su asquerosamente numerosa familia hasta allí desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Y para colmo acercándose demasiad a donde estaba Rin. Era pasada la media tarde, y vio un pequeño ejército humano avanzar en formación, llevando estandarte con los símbolos de varios clanes. Observó aburrido cómo los humanos se aliaban por falta de poder para enfrentarse a otros humanos que probablemente realizarían lo mismo, desembocando en un combate en que, si estaba igualado, el número de muertes estaba más destinado al azar a que hubiera una real diferencia de fuerzas. Chasqueó molesto la lengua, no sólo estaban avanzando en la misma dirección que él, sino que a medida que seguía el olor de su propio batallón de infantería acercándose más al trozo de bosque más cercano a la hacienda Oda, podía ver que ese ejército se dirigía invariablemente al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Rin.

Decidió dejar de seguir el rastro de Kan, ya le daría caza más tarde por abandonar el ejército y para colmo acercarse tanto a Rin. Ahora le apremiaba más vigilar que no le pasara nada a su protegida. Desde arriba, como siempre, podía ver todo perfectamente. Definitivamente la formación de humanos se dirigía a atacar la hacienda, pero Rin no se encontraba allí, había sido inteligente y había visto cómo se encontraba en la linde del bosque, rodeada de otro pelotón humano, y con los que identificó como sus inútiles amigos. Como si echaban abajo las edificaciones y quemaban todo hasta los cimientos, mientras Rin no corriera peligro le daba igual qué les pasara a las propiedades materiales de Nobusada. Había intentado usarlo a él y a Rin, y probablemente ahora estuviera pagando las consecuencias. Escuchó débilmente como se reclamaban a gritos algo, una mujer. Rin seguía en el bosque, y vio a lo lejos, y algo más bajos que él, a sus propios hombres organizarse en posición defensiva. Sólo había humanos, con un ataque bastaría, no tenían que defender nada. Perdió de vista a Rin por unos instantes, y ya no estaba en el bosque, ingresaba en la hacienda por un hueco en la muralla. Sus amigos más pequeños la seguían, la recibían preocupados. Maldición. ¿Para qué volvía? Tendría que haberse quedado en el bosque. Los humanos que formaban ambos ejércitos se seguían amenazando, pero no veía al cobarde de Oda Nobusada en ninguna parte. Una gran actividad parecía desarrollarse en silencio, con la discusión, sirvientes intentaban buscar refugio, kappas llevaban gran cantidad de agua del río a diferentes sitios, animales excavaban cerca de las murallas para hacerlas más altas. Comenzaban a calentar brea, los arqueros estaban preparando flechas con fuego, los guardianes de las puertas preparados para de un momento a otro abrir para dejar salir a todos los pelotones de soldados, aunque era bastante obvia la inferioridad numérica que le llevaría a la derrota, por mucho que fuera más fácil defender que atacar un lugar fortificado. Vio como ambos lados de la disputa comenzaban a atacarse entre sí. Por mucho que detestara a los humanos nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la fijación de esos por la violencia a pesar del escaso poder que poseían.

Y de repente pasó. Rin estaba en lo alto de una de las torres, parecía nerviosa. Le vio levantar temblorosamente la mano, y cómo con el sólo movimiento de bajarla, comandó la salida de hordas de demonios para que apoyaran la causa de Nobusada. Rin, su Rin, estaba defendiendo la hacienda Oda en la que le dijo que le esperara. ¿Tal era su nivel de lealtad que se había inmiscuido de esa manera en una guerra con tal de obedecer sus órdenes? Todos los espíritus y criaturas que había reunido eran muchísimos y estaban comenzando a masacrar a los humanos encabezados por el clan Imagawa. Rin había conseguido el poder de no sabía dónde, y lo estaba usando para comandar una horda de demonios a la guerra. Levantó una ceja entre sorprendido y escéptico. La mayoría a los que estaba ordenando eran unos inútiles que siempre lo seguían pidiéndole unirse a su ejército. Las criaturas menores se estaban encargado, en una organización un tanto caótica, de reparar lo que podían de los estragos causados por flechas en llamas que habían llegado demasiado lejos, o en tenderles trampas a los humanos que intentaban avanzar por los flancos. Su propio escuadrón de infantería también estaba descendiendo de los cielos para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los clanes de apoyo que había llevado un cuerpo entero de guerreros samuráis. Con el mandato de Rin, la refriega estaba comenzando a convertirse en una masacre al ejército atacante, cuya sangre estaba comenzando a teñir el terreno del mismo rojo de la puesta de sol que pronto se sucedería.

Pero algo de lo que vio no le gustó nada. Aunque prefería no inmiscuirse en una estúpida guerra humana, una fecha había tenido un desacertado destino, llegando a clavarse en un poste, pero rosando a Rin, rasgando los ropajes de su brazo izquierdo, lo que hizo que la chica enseguida se agachara a buscar refugio hecha un ovillo.

—¡SUFICIENTEEEE!

La voz de Sesshomaru partió el firmamento, estaba terriblemente encolerizado. Tanto alboroto, pero no sabían proteger a lo que más importaba allí, y a lo que había provocado la pelea en primer lugar: la presencia de Rin. De envainó a Bakusaiga, iba a barrer a ese maldito ejército que casi hiere a su protegida. Debajo, en el suelo, el escuadrón de infantería del general Kan reconoció la voz de Sesshomaru, y como ratas que eran, comprendieron como siempre que tenían que escapar, en resumen, hacer lo que mejor sabían.

—¡RETIRADAAAAAAAAA! —comenzó a gritar Kan y gran parte de su destacamento, a la desesperada, intentando desaparecer de allí, y arrastrando a todos los aliados que podían por el camino. Ninguno de los que no habían peleado junto con Sesshomaru entendían que pasaba, hasta que una gran energía demoníaca, proveniente de la espada de Sesshomaru, destruía todo a su paso, casi la totalidad del ejército reunido por el clan Imagawa, y parte de los del ejército contrario que no habían escapado a tiempo.

Rin miró asustada por una rendija de la torre cómo una ola de energía verdosa arrasaba con amigos y enemigos, dando por finalizado el ataque a la hacienda. No sabía de donde venía eso, no se lo esperaba, y le aterraba haberse puesto en el camino de un poderoso youkai por haber pedido a todas las criaturas que encontró que la acompañaran a la guerra. Pero el miedo se convirtió en asombro, cuando vio aterrizar casi a su lado, un gigantezco perro plateado, casi blanco, ataviado de armadura, y del tamaño de una montaña. La torre en la que estaba refugiada apenas tenía el tamaño de una de las garras de las patas del can, las cuales habían empezado a deshacer el suelo con su veneno. Lo reconocía perfectamente aunque hacía mucho que no lo veía transformado: era su amo Sesshomaru, pero tenía miedo de su cólera. Enseguidalo llamó, y esa forma gigante desapareció, dando lugar a que su amo apareciera de pie delante de ella. No llegó a pronunciar ninguna palabra más, ya que la fue a abrazar posesivamente con uno de sus brazos, para luego levantarla por la cintura.

—Ya está bien de juegos Rin, aquí no estás segura. Te vienes conmigo.

Rin asintió con vehemencia, sin salir aún de su asombro. Comenzaron a flotar, parecía verdad, se la llevaría ya por fin. Saldría de esa casa en la que a pesar de los amigos hechos se sentía fuera de lugar constantemente. Podría volver a lado de su amo Sesshomaru, como deseaba desde hacía tantos años. Miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el rostro de él. Ya flotaban a buena altura, mientras la agarraba de la cintura, como un saco de patatas. Seguía llevándola igual que cuando era una niña. Él, sintiéndose observado, bajó la mirada y se encontró a una Rin que con la ropa y el pelo desarreglados le sonreía dulcemente. La necesitaba más cerca, aunque no sabía por qué. Con ayuda de su estola, la envolvió, la atrajo hacia sí, y comenzó a llevarla en brazos, por segunda vez en su vida. Era una sensación agradable, tenerla cerca, y ahora con sus delicados brazos rodeándole el cuello, embriagándole con su esencia y su característico perfume de melocotón.

Ojalá no se hubiera obsesionado con volver seguro el tenerla a su lado, ojalá la hubiera buscado antes. Porque daba igual cuán peligroso fuera que ella estuviera a su lado, seguro que la protegería mejor que todos los inútiles que lo rodeaban. Inspiró oliendo de nuevo su perfume. Rin pertenecía a su lado, no volvería a dejarla en ningún otro sitio nunca más. Ya había esperado suficiente.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¿Fin? Nah, es sólo el comienzo de que por fin Rin se vaya con Sesshomaru, sólo... le ha tomado más de veinte capítulos XD**

**como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, y disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo, esta vez con un extra de largo ;)**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	24. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es Rin para ti?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 24: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es Rin para ti?**

* * *

En cuanto Sesshomaru y Rin abandonaron la hacienda Oda, cundió el caos. El intento de huida de la servidumbre que sabía que se le acusaría de traición. Nobusada, en su escondrijo sin saber si alegrarse de haber conseguido la fuerza de un yokai para masacrar a sus enemigos o temer por su vida aún más que ahora no sabía quienes le eran fieles y quienes no. Los jefes de pelotones del ejército ordenando las filas, sin demasiado éxito. Todos corriendo de aquí para allá. Entre medias de todo ese descontrol, Atsuko había ya recogido sus pertenencias, las de su hijo, y ahora que había visto a la pareja marcharse por los cielos, también estaba recogiendo algunas cosas que pudiera llegar a necesitar Rin. Salió corriendo a por su hijo. Ese insensato no supo mantener el pico cerrado. Ahora no sólo era evidente la traición, sino que habían dicho en alto el parentesco con Nobusada, lo cual se suponía que tenían que mantener en secreto para permanecer allí. Llegó hasta donde estaba, y lo vio dando órdenes a los hombres del pelotón de lanceros junto con su comandante. El rostro de Atsuko perdió todo el color. No, su hijo no tenía que llamar la atención, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Había escuchado por el camino cómo se estaban dando órdenes para limpiar las filas y la servidumbre de traidores. También como la cabeza del clan Oda preguntaba por su hijo. Siguió corriendo hasta que entre dos hombres la detuvieron, la amordazaron para que no gritara, ataron para que no pataleara y se la llevaron a rastras.

Era extraño, porque cuando se la llevaban fueron especialmente cuidadosos de no encontrarse con nadie, e inclusive de llevar las cosas con las que ella estaba cargando. Hasta que llegaron al cobertizo de los caballos, donde, igual que cargaron con ella como un saco de patatas, la dejaron caer.

—¡Tened cuidado con ella! ¡Ella es mi madre!

Los ojos de Atsuko se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que la habían secuestrado hacía unos momentos para reunirla con su hijo. En cuanto la desataron, corrió a abrazarlo, los reproches los dejaría para más tarde, pero su mismo hijo la detuvo.

—Yo de ti no lo haría, estoy cubierto de babas de sapo.

—¿Babas de qué?

—Más tarde te explico, pero unos cuantos aquí nos tuvimos que hacer pasar por muertos y pedimos ayuda —dijo sonriendo ampliamente señalando a otros tres cabecillas de pelotón que se encontraban allí.

—Atsuko-san, hace mucho que sabemos que Yuuki-dono es un Oda. Nos preparamos si moría Oda Nobusada-sama para seguirlo y apoyarlo, pero no fue el caso. Todos aquí somos traidores.

Atsuko cayó de rodillas, derrotada. —Así que es verdad… ese maldito parricida sigue vivo…

—Sí, madre. Por eso hemos decidido seguir a alguien más.

—Hemos decidido seguir a quien nos lideró valientemente en la batalla y dio la cara por todos para protegernos —El jefe de lanceros hizo una pausa— Hemos decidido ir en busca de Rin-sama para seguirla y servirla.

Sesshomaru siguió volando tranquilamente mientras el día acababa de cubrirse por el velo nocturno. Rin se aferraba de él como si la vida le fuera en ello, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ahora que ella quería irse con él y por fin la llevaba no iba a separarse de ella por nada en el mundo. Pero ella parecía estar ansiosa, casi con miedo, y no había ni pizca del parloteo al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Rin, tranquila, no te pasará nada mientras estés a mi lado.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco, pero ella seguía en silencio, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Su respiración cálida tan cerca le provocaba una dulce sensación difícil de describir para un frío yokai como él. Ya llevaban algo de tiempo de camino, y por fin llegaron a donde pensaba dirigirse. Un alto descampado, donde la hierba crecía alta y verde. Sin apenas bosque alrededor, una gran vista de todo el territorio circundante, y una piedra casi en el acantilado que pareciera que fue colocada justo allí para sentarse.

Descendieron lentamente, Rin mirando a su alrededor pudo comprobar que su vuelo se veía brillar ligeramente, como cuando estaba satisfecho y tranquilo. Al menos su amo no estaba enfadado por esa batalla en la que tuvo que estar al frente. Aunque había sido aconsejada por todos los hombres que estaban al frente de soldados, quien había tenido que dar la orden de ataque había sido ella. Una simple orden que sirvió para que una horda de demonios aniquilara a batallones humanos enteros que luchaban por ese lío en el que se metió por culpa de Nobusada. Terminaron de descender y Sesshomaru la dejó suavemente en el suelo. Sus piernas no se aguantaban, por lo que cayó en los brazos de él nuevamente, quien la sostuvo delicadamente de la cintura. No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, lágrimas querían escapar de ellos. ¡Pero ella tenía que estar feliz! Por fin estaba con su amo Sesshomaru. Ella no tenía la culpa de toda esa catástrofe, ¿verdad?

—Rin. —la llamo, pero seguía en la misma posición sin mirarle, sin contestarle. —Rin, mírame, algo te pasa.

Con algo de reticencia, pero como siempre obedeciendo sus órdenes lo miro por unos instantes, para separarse enseguida, mirando al suelo para ocultar su incipiente llanto y devolverle su espacio.

—Lo siento amo Sesshomaru, no volverá a pasar.

Las piernas le temblaban, no sabía si conseguiría estar mucho más de pie. No sabía si tenía que pedir más disculpas o esperaba algo más de ella. Había pasado muchos nervios el día de hoy, y en cuanto se relajó un poco en sus brazos su mente se volvió un completo caos y no sabía qué hacer. Se dejó caer en el suelo. Pero no llegaron a reclamarle eso, porque enseguida Sesshomaru fue reclamado por alguien.

—AMO SESSHOMARUUUUUU! AMO BONITOOOOOOOO

Rin reconoció la voz quejumbrosa de Jaken enseguida. El pequeño diablillo verde corría como podía entre la alta hierba llevando a Ah-Un consigo.

—¡Gran Jaken! ¡Ah-Un! —Rin se levantó corriendo y fue a abrazarlos, levantando a Jaken de suelo mareándolo, para luego ir a acariciar las cabezas del dragón. Primero muy feliz, luego comenzando a romper en llanto.

—Pero niña tonta ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Espera un momento, ¿Rin? ¿Amo bonito, está niña llorona es la tonta de Rin? ¿Tan grande esta? ¿Qué hace vestida así? —Jaken estaba confuso, llevaba casi cinco años sin ver a Rin, desde que empezó a hacerse más mayor su amo apenas la visitaba e iba solo. Ahora parecía ser una mujer adulta, aunque llorando como la misma niña tonta de siempre. Además llevaba el uchitake que se tuvo en encargar de que se fabricara, pensaba que su amo por fin se había buscado una novia para que le relajará el mal humor, y que se ausentara continuamente le confirmó en cierto modo sus sospechas. —Niña tonta, ¿Qué te pasa ahora? No ves al gran Jaken en tanto tiempo y lloras? Ya se que te sientes demasiado poco importante en mi presencia pero no es para tanto.

—Jaken —se escuchó decir a Sesshomaru amenazante. Ah-Un comenzó a lamerle la cara a Rin para borrar el rastro de su llanto.

—Si, si, amo bonito. Rin, tonta, deja de llorar. ¿Te has roto algo? —pregunto al ver que tenía un corte en las mangas de brazo izquierdo.

—No, no estoy bien. Hace mucho que no estoy bien. E-estoy feliz de poder volver a estar con el amo Sesshomaru, pero… El día de hoy fue muy difícil, y estoy feliz, pero muchos han muerto hoy, y la batalla, y y y había mucha sangre y tuvo que rescatarme el amo Sesshomaru a pesar de que intenté cuidar de todos y…

—¿Pero a quien ibas a proteger tu niña tonta? Eres humana, te haces daño hasta con caminar. ¿A quién ibas a proteger tú?

—Jaken, cállate de una vez. Ella comandó un ejército de humanos y bestias para proteger el sitio en el que le dije que me esperara.

—¿Qué Rin qué?

—Ya has escuchado. ¿Has averiguado algo más del general Kan? Ha abandonado las filas con todos sus malditos hijos, y le he visto seguirme a la distancia desde que traje a Rin.

—Sólo sé lo de antes, que escuchó un rumor en el bosque y desertó filas para irse hasta la región de Musashi. ¿Se lo ha encontrado amo bonit…

—¿Habéis dicho el general Kan? —interrumpió Rin a Jaken en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de sobre quién podrían haber estado hablando. —El general apareció justo con muchos soldados que volaban cuando estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Cómo que apareció sin más? ¿Qué te ha dicho niña? —interrogó Jaken.

—Yo… estaba reuniendo amigos en el bosque. Sabía que iban a atacar la hacienda el clan Imagawa porque no me quise casar —la cara de Jaken se retorcido de asco y sorpresa al escucharla decir eso —en fin, eso pasó hace mucho, ¡no me mire así señor Jaken!

—Rin, eso pasó la semana pasada, tuve que salir de en medio de una batalla porque me llamaste.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Si no me vuelvo a encontrar entre un montón de humanos que se encarguen de mí no volverá a pasar, amo. Rin sabe cuidarse sola.

—Espero que no le estés echando la culpa al amo bonito de lo que ha pasado entre los apestosos humanos, niña.

—¡no! Claro que no, señor Jaken, sólo me quejo de que quedarse entre humanos es horrible por eso, y no quiero volver a pasar por eso, prometo que me sabré cuidar.

—Pues no es lo que pareció que decías.

—Jaken, calla. El general Kan, qué te dijo, Rin.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, claro! El general Kan llegó de repente cuando por fin había reunido a todos los que pude. Se arrodilló ante mí y me dijo que estaba sus órdenes. Le llamó Lord, amo Sesshomaru. También sabía mucho, que yo estaba allí porque usted me dejó allí. También dijo muchas cosas raras, como que tenía una marca de propiedad encima, y cosas graciosas como que le gustaba mucho su cabeza. Dijo que era parte de su ejército, amo Sesshomaru ¿Es verdad? ¿Entonces podré volver a verle para agradecerle?

—¿Agradecerle? ¿Qué le quieres agradecer a una rata como esa? —le increpó Jaken.

—Pues lo que he dicho, que apareció en el momento justo para ayudar. También dijo que era parte de su trabajo estar enterado.

—Rin, ya suficiente agradecimiento le has dado ahora mismo —Rin lo miró extrañada, su cara todavía tenia claros signos de haber estado llorando —Ya no consideraré desertores al tercer escuadrón.

—Espere, ¿Qué?—preguntó jaken sorprendido nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la mocosa?

—YA HAS ESCUCHADO RATA RASTRERA, DEJA DE SEGUIRME Y VE A TU PUESTO —Grito Sesshomaru aparentemente a la nada, para que aparecieran entre las nubes aquel escuadrón de infantería ataviado de armaduras rojas.

Enseguida el general Kan bajo de entre las nubes y se arrodilló delante de Sesshomaru, esperando órdenes nuevas. Miró por un momento a Rin, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía, consiguiendo que una sonrisa apareciera también en la cara de la chica.

—Se puede saber qué haces —lo pillo in fraganti guiñándole un ojo a Rin, cuando no tendría ni que mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh, solo hacer sonreír a la señorita, nada más. Por cierto, he de reportarme a la comandante general.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie, completamente recto, mirando al frente, delante de Rin esta vez.

—¡Tercer escuadrón de infantería de las filas de Lord Sesshomaru se reporta! No ha habido bajas en los cuerpos formados por criaturas, sólo 8 bajas entre los humanos de nuestro lado, Rin-sama. Los fieles a su causa han escapado sin contratiempos de la hacienda que se nos ha pedido defender y los enemigos han sido reducidos casi a cero, principalmente con la ayuda del Lord. ¡Con esto termino mi reporte!

Hizo una reverencia y se fue volando hasta donde estaban el resto de soldados, para emprender su marcha más al suroeste. Rin vio como ahora les seguían gran parte de los amigos que había conseguido ese día, unos por tierra, otros por el cielo. Parecía la marcha de los 10000 demonios nocturnos, y se le quedó viendo. Era casi hermoso.

Jaken miraba todo sin entender nada, de repente la mocosa que se tropezaba y lloraba al seguirlos era la seguida por el ejército. Rin había crecido mucho.

Sesshomaru se sentó apoyando su espalda en aquella roca a mirar el cielo nocturno, ahora sólo habitado por la luna y las estrellas en cuanto las huestes demoníacas se marcharon. Rin, seguía arrodillada donde se había quedado, la vio temblar de frío, mientras algo impotente, Ah-Un intentaba protegerla del viento.

—Rin, Tienes frío.

—¡No, amo Sesshomaru! Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

—Rin, ven aquí. —Rin algo avergonzada se acercó a Sesshomaru. —La mano. —Le dio la mano y él pudo comprobar lo helada que estaba. Enseguida la hizo sentarse a su lado, y la envolvió casi completamente con su estola. Jaken se acercó cuidadosamente atrayendo a Ah-Un, nunca vio proteger de esa manera a Rin cuando era más pequeña. Normalmente era ella quien corría hacia su amo en busca de refugio, y ahora era él el que la buscaba para refugiarla. De repente se sentía muy mayor al ver esto, y se amparó del frío viento en el espacio entre Ah-Un y Rin. —Rin, ¿qué le ofreciste a los demonios que te siguieron a la batalla?

Rin lo miro sorprendida por tal pregunta. ¿Tendría que haberles ofrecido algo a cambio?

—¡Lo siento! Rin se olvidó de eso, sólo pidió ayuda sin más, me olvidé de darles de comer como se debe.

—¿Darles de comer?

—Claro, la comida es la ofrenda más fácil de hacer. Por eso Rin no entiende que el amo Sesshomaru le de tanta importancia a que le haya dado de comer. —el mononoke la envolvió más con su estola, de forma casi posesiva, aunque Rin lo malinterpretó —Ya no tengo frío, amo Sesshomaru.

—Antes dijiste que no tenías frío.

—Ya, bueno, estoy intentando que no haya que cuidar tanto de mí.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

—_Nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil. —_le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Rin, tú nunca has sido débil. Duerme y descansa, mañana al alba partiremos.

Rin, contenta, se acurrucó en la estola, y presa del cansancio se durmió enseguida. Ahora que ya estaba dormida, Jaken se acercó a Sesshomaru.

—Amo bonito… ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?, la mocosa puede dormir sobre Ah-Un como siempre.

—Necesito pensar en algo antes de partir.

—¿Tiene que ver con ella? Supongo que es la razón de que se ausentara todas esas veces las últimas estaciones.

—…

—La mocosa ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Parece ser adulta e intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero sigue siendo una mocosa que nos sigue y llora por todo.

—…

—Y como siempre, Jaken sirve al amo bonito sin que le diga nada. Ya no molesto, iré a dormir.

—Jaken.

—Que sí, que ya hablé de más como siempre, no necesito una pedrada para callarme e irme a dormir.

—Jaken, necesito que hables ahora. ¿Qué harías tú con ella?

—Es una humana. Sigo diciendo que hay que deshacerse de ella. Pero es Rin, y se le da mal convivir con los de su especie. Habrá que cuidar de la tonta al final o se va a morir. Pero no hace falta que la vista tan bien para eso.

—Tu no lo sabes, pero cuando perdías el tiempo en vez de buscarme ella intentó cuidar de mí en el bosque. Me tiró agua porque pensó que estaba desmayado y me intentó darme de comer. Siempre que me ve me lleva regalos sin pedir nada a cambio. Sólo que la deje irse conmigo. Ahora con suerte dejará de hacerlo y dejaré de estaré deuda.

—¡¿El amo bonito en deuda con la mocosa humana?! Usted no le debe nada, Rin es rara y hace las cosas porque quiere y ya, no hay que darle vueltas.

Sesshomaru miró a Jaken con algo de extrañeza. Bueno, no podía pedir una gran opinión del sapo, realmente nunca le pedía opinión en nada, el simplemente la daba. Ahora que lo pensaba le había dicho que Rin hacia regalos porque ella quería. También Atsuko insistía en que Rin lo quería. Miró a Rin dormir plácidamente a su lado, abrazando su estola. Sentir su cuerpo cálido y la respiración acompasada a su lado era relajante. Cerró los ojos.

—Ya está bien Jaken, ya has hablado suficiente.

—¿Entonces que va a hacer con la mocosa?

—Rin se vendrá conmigo, ya está decidido.

Jaken, no contento por la falta de respuestas, la empujó levemente haciendo que la chica se diera la vuelta mostrando el gran bordado que representaba a Sesshomaru en su forma de yako en el uchitake rojo. La señaló con el bastón de dos cabezas y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amo.

—¿Eres sordo o eres idiota Jaken? Ella ya lo dijo antes. Es mía.

Jaken se quedó pensativo al respecto. ¿Qué habría cambiado para que su amo quisiera una mujer a su lado, y más aún, una humana? Quizás empezaba a hacerse mayor y quería una novia, pero… ¿una humana? Al menos no tendría que lidiar con alguna mujer tonta, y solo sería Rin. Era difícil cuidar de ella, pero bien sabía que era la única que había conseguido controlar el temperamento de Sesshomaru. Suspiró con cansancio y volvió a su sitio para dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día y el lord tenía que volver a las tierras que recientemente había reconquistado gloriosamente. Volverían a las tierras salvajes donde casi no vivían humanos y estaba llena de criaturas sobrenaturales. Volverían a las tierras donde Sesshomaru era el nuevo amo y señor, alzado sobre los demás como el más fuerte. Volverían a unas tierras donde cualquier debilidad era un peligro inminente.

_Ojalá no seas débil como dice el amo Sesshomaru que eres, Rin, sino morirás_—pensó Jaken antes de dormirse.

Y despierto, sólo se quedó el daiyokai pensando en _su_ Rin. Todavía no le había contestado la pregunta que meses atrás le hizo: qué era ella para él. Ya tenía la respuesta, lo difícil sería verbalizarlo. Pero antes debía saber otra cosa. ¿Qué era él para ella? Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, arrancándole una sonrisa en sueños. Por primera vez en su vida, aunque Sesshomaru no estuviera familiarizado con otros sentimientos que no fueran la calma o la ira, estaba preocupado de que le correspondieran. Y el cómo se había ganado Rin la obediencia de cientos de seres a sus servicio le llenó de dudas. Pero algo tenía claro, _Rin era suya y no pensaba compartirla. _

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! Espero que este cap os haya gustado, junto con otros dos formará parte de un mini interludio hasta que veamos qué pasará de verdad a continuación. ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar?**

**Me aprovecho de este mini espacio para agradecer todos los reviews y comentarios de todos los que me leen (ya sea en fanfiction o wattapad), hacen muchísima ilusión, y sirven de verdad para que siga adelante con esta historia, como siempre, trabajando para que siga siendo de su agrado. Que nadie se me preocupe, aunque no tenga todo escrito ni sepa cuántos capítulos me tomará, ya está todo planificado y ya tiene su final, aunque falte mucho para eso aún. XD**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	25. Rin, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 25: Rin, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**

* * *

Rin se despertó algo desorientada. Había dormido muy bien, pero no había digerido aún el día de ayer ni estaba en su futón como siempre. Una cola la comenzaba a golpetearla alegremente sacándola de su sueño, lo que la hizo notar que algo peludo y grande la cobija a del viento helado y la humedad que descendía por el montaña en la madrugada. ¿Una cola golpeándola? Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó quedándose sentada. Miró a su alrededor. El golpeteo era la alegría de Ah-Un por estar rodeado de gente, y tener hierba fresca cubierta de rocío para comer en abundancia. Siguió recorriendo con la mirada y Jaken dormía entre ella y el animal, desparramado en el suelo y sin inmutarse. El pelaje que la rodeaba al principio le pareció extraño por su desorientación, pero enseguida su familiaridad se hizo presente. Era el pelaje de su amo, su piel. Una risilla le entró al recordar como reaccionó cuando obtuvo su respuesta acerca de qué era esa estola que siempre llevaba Sesshomaru consigo. Ahora solo se sentía feliz de pensar en que básicamente habían dormido abrazados esa noche. Ay no, porqué había pensado en ello. No es que le disgustara, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que a pesar que le había tenido muchas veces cerca de esa manera nunca había pasado una noche entera durmiendo a su lado. Eso eran un poco palabras mayores, y ya no era una niña como para ser tan inocente como para no darse cuenta.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, en cuanto comenzó a sentir movimiento a su lado, pudo ver como Rin se despertaba, incorporaba, miraba a su alrededor, acariciaba suavemente su estola para de repente ponerse como un tomate, quedándose completamente de piedra en el sitio. Maldición, ya le había dicho a la humana que se encargaba de ella en la hacienda de Nobusada que solucionara esa enfermedad que aquejaba a su protegida.

—Rin, ¿Atsuko no se encargó de tu enfermedad aún?

—Yo… ah… buenos días... ¿Enfermedad? Yo no estoy enferma amo Sesshomaru —aseguró sorprendida de tal pregunta.

—Te pones roja sin razón múltiples veces en un día como cuando los humanos tienen eso… fiebres creo que son.

A Rin le entró la risa nerviosa, luego más jovial. Así que su amo la había pillado múltiples veces sonrojándose y sin entenderlo, daba por hecho que se trataba de algunas de sus tantas debilidades como humana —a lo cual solía achacar casi cualquier cosa de Rin que no fuera sus amables sonrisas— y había dejado en claro que también había intentado encontrarle solución.

—No debería preocuparse tanto amo Sesshomaru, Rin está bien. Simplemente me he sonrojado, no es ninguna enfermedad ni nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, mirándola, extrañado. ¿Entonces a que se debía eso? Tampoco era algo que ella quisiera lucir, porque había notado que la mayoría de las veces que le pasaba ocultaba su rostro. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, había algo que aún no acababa de decidir y no sabía como hacerle las preguntas adecuadas a Rin. Sin embargo, ella al ver como miraba al horizonte insistentemente se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper el alba. ¡Y se tenían que marchar al amanecer!

—Esto… amo Sesshomaru, vamos a partir en unos momentos, ¿dónde hay…? —comenzó a preguntar Rin, siento interrumpida por la respuesta casi enseguida.

—Tienes un riachuelo que desciende de la montaña allí. Es seguro, pero llévate a Ah-Un.

—¡Por supuesto! Prometo tardar poco.

Enseguida, Rin se levantó como un resorte, yendo en dirección a donde le habían dicho a asearse un poco y beber agua. Le encantaba comprobar que no habían olvidado ninguna de sus necesidades ni costumbres a pesar de la cantidad de años que habían pasado. Sonrió para sí. Acompañada de la bestia se encargó de todas sus necesidades, para luego arreglarse el kimono el cual se había desacomodado al dormir con él. Que raro que la hubiera mandado con Ah-Un en vez de con el señor Jaken, pensaba. No le prestó atención, quizás no quería quedarse sin nadie con quien hablar. Se trenzó el cabello, ya que estaba algo enmarañado y no contaba ya con un peine o alguien que se lo desenredara, y se colocó un ramillete de pequeñas florecillas blancas que encontró. Como adoraba el olor del monte y las maravillas que encontraba en él. Descubrió también que en las alforzas con las que cargaba Ah-Un se encontraba también algunas de las cosas que había empezado a acumular al viajar de niña, como una caña para almacenar agua —que procuró llenar del cristalino líquido para contar con él más tarde—, algunos de los lazos con los que se ataba su coleta del pelo, y las sandalias que Jaken le había conseguido por orden de Sesshomaru y ella se negó a usar. Qué diminutas y adorables eran. Con una sonrisa volvió a guardar todo mientras acariciaba las cabezas del dragón, y recogió unas manzanas tardías antes de volver con su amo. Ya estaba lista.

Una vez allí, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba de pie sobre la roca en la que se habían resguardado toda del viento por la noche, y en cuanto la vio aparecer, comenzó a ascender lentamente en el cielo, esperando que le siguieran.

—¡Rin, niña tonta! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡El amo bonito y yo te estábamos esperando y has tardado mucho! ¡Ya ha comenzado a amanecer y sigues dando vueltas!

Rin asintió dándole la razón a Jaken mientras le recrimina a él tardar y más cosas, para levantarlo del suelo como un niño y colocarlo sobre Ah-Un antes de montarse ella. El dragón, gentilmente, se tumbó en el suelo para que a ella le resultara más fácil, y una vez los dos sobre él empezó a seguir a Sesshomaru por el cielo, con sus riendas en las manos de Rin.

Pasó un largo rato así, con la chica dándole la razón en todo al pequeño diablillo, éste fue calmándose hasta que el viaje pudo seguirse en completo silencio. Rin estaba que iba a explotar de querer hacer preguntas, pero debía ser paciente y esperar al momento adecuado, no quería empezar a molestar apenas empezara a viajar con su amo de nuevo. Y siguieron hasta que el sol ya estaba en lo alto, cuando Rin decidió que era hora ya de comer algo, y sacó una de las manzanas que recogió anteriormente para empezar a comer. Vio como Jaken la miraba con envidia, por lo que sacó otra de las manzanas, y, haciendo gala de las costumbres de cuidar a otros que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, procuró ofrecérsela ya pelada. Lo que no esperaba fue que Sesshomaru mostrara cierta molestia en ello.

—Rin, ¿Por qué le estás dado de comer a Jaken? —preguntó con un ligero tono de molestia en la voz. El suficiente para que Rin se preocupara y para que Jaken comenzara a temblar de miedo.

—Yo… le di una porque parecía querer una, ¿quiere usted una manzana también, amo Sesshomaru?

—…

No se molestó en contestar. Era ridículo pensar que una personalidad como él quisiera una manzana. Tendría que haberse quedado callado, pero no, tuvo que cruzársele por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que deseaba que Rin sólo se dedicara en sus cuidados a él. Él no necesitaba de los cuidados ni de los alimentos de una humana. Tenía que controlarse si pensaba llevársela con él de ahora en adelante.

—Amo Sesshomaru, siento mucho si le ofendí ofreciéndole una manzana, pero… es lo único que tengo…

Salado. Olor a mar. Rin estaba comenzando a tener sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas. La miró por unos momentos al darse cuenta, y ella ya se había restregado los ojos para evitar llorar y le estaba ofreciendo ahora mismo parte de las flores que había recogido para ponerse en el pelo. Cierta gratificación sintió en su interior al comprobar que ella seguía siendo tan tozuda como siempre. Se acercó hacia ella en su vuelo, y con una lentitud que puso todavía más nerviosa a la chica, aceptó las flores.

—Rin, ninguno de tus regalos es ofensivo —quizás debería empezar a hacerle las preguntas que necesitaba hacerle, antes de que ella empezara con las suyas, como siempre —Rin, contéstame, ¿qué significa para ti el poder?

—¿El poder?

—Sí, niña tonta, el poder, que deseen seguirte y cumplir tus órdenes, tener fuerza, ser alguien poderoso, ¿Es que no entiendes al amo bonito?

—Cállate Jaken, no te he dicho que hables —lo miró casi con odio, tenía que conseguir respuestas de Rin y ese maldito sapo bocón se metía de por medio —Rin

—Oh, sí, bueno… yo… no sé. Ni siquiera sé que si me gusta o no. Quienes tienen poder suelen abusar de él, pero a la vez me gustaría tener poder —Sesshomaru la miró curioso —Me gustaría… 'poder' de ayudar y proteger a quienes me importan, o 'poder' siempre cuidar de mi misma sin depender de otros. Por eso no lo sé, amo Sesshomaru. ¿Eso contesta a su pregunta?

Sesshomaru intentó no hundirse en sus pensamientos. Pero a su mente sólo venían recuerdos de cosas que le habían dicho._ Sesshomaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger? _De parte de su padre. _Sesshomaru, eres débil, con una espada rota, y la otra sin ya su poder, quisiera saber a qué sabe comerse un perro demonio, _por parte de sus enemigos, justo antes de obtener a Bakusaiga_. Sesshomaru, ¿Te has decidido ya por alguna mujer para casarte? Tarde o temprano tendrás que compartir tu poder con alguien si quieres formar un imperio, _por parte de su madre. Suspiró y se acercó a Rin, para tomarla por la cintura, para luego cargarla en sus brazos.

—Jaken, adelántate con Ah-Un, necesito hablar con Rin.

—Claro, amo bonito, ¿Puedo preguntar por qu...?

—Jaken, haz de una vez lo que te digo.

Comenzó a ascender con Rin en brazos, llevándola entre las nubes. Ella más de una vez le había preguntado que si le gustaba mucho volar, qué se sentía viajar entre las esponjosas nubes. Olió miedo, ella intentaba evitar su mirada.

—¿Rin, tienes miedo de la altura? no va a pasarte nada conmigo.

—No, por supuesto que no, amo Sesshomaru, sólo… estoy asustada de haber dicho algo malo antes cuando le contesté su pregunta.

—No has dicho nada malo, sólo necesito hablar contigo antes de llegar sin que Jaken interrumpa.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Aunque debo de admitir que conseguiste que se callara en tiempo récord, cuando empieza a quejarse a menos que lo golpee no cesa.

—No es tan difícil, se le da la razón, aunque no la tenga, y se tranquiliza más rápido. Es un viejo cascarrabias después de todo.

Después de que Rin ya no estuviera asustada de haber dicho algo mal, siguieron volando en un agradable silencio. Aprovechó para tocar las nubes, soltando algún pequeño gritito de sorpresa, al comprobar que ni siquiera eran esponjosas, que sólo mojaban. Y siendo invierno estaban heladas.

—Rin, contéstame. ¿qué es lo que esperas? Simplemente has expresado tu deseo de volver a viajar y a estar a mi lado, pero no sabes cómo es la vida de un yokai, ni tampoco la mía, ahora que ya no estoy persiguiendo el rastro de Naraku.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, no me lo había planteado —contestó con una sonrisa. Realmente le daba igual que le deparar el futuro, sabría que estaría feliz y seguro al lado de su amo. Sabía que probablemente renunciaba a muchísimas cosas, pero se sentía muchísimo más feliz ahora, aunque sólo había pasado un día a su lado. Pero volvía la libertad, y eso le encantaba.

—Rin, si te hubieras quedado con los humanos, ¿Qué hubiera sido de tu vida? No pienso dejarte en ningún lado, sólo no sé del todo el destino que suele depararle a los humanos, nunca me ha interesado.

Rin suspiró de alivio ante la aclaración de que no pensaba dejarla, por un momento pensó que la dejaría de nuevo, ese miedo parecía no abandonarla nunca.

—No puedo saber del todo qué hubiera sido de mi vida. Cuando estaba en la aldea con la anciana Kaede habían empezado a enseñarme conocimientos de sacerdotisa, hasta se habían planteado que yo siguiera el camino de una, después de todo decían que era lista, valiente y no tenía una familia que necesitara de mi o de que me casara o algo así. Hasta que descubrieron que disfrutaba más haciendo amigos espíritus que entrenar para purificarlos, así que… de eso nada jajaja —hizo una pausa y su mirada se ensombreció un poco —pero sí que es verdad que ya soy mayor, y los años pasan. Si no fuera porque el amo Sesshomaru prometió buscarme, habrían empezado ya a buscarme marido, para que me casara, para que tuviera hijos… O sea, los niños me encantan, pero me gusta correr libre, poder ayudar a todos, más allá de que quisiera seguirlo, amo. Vi cómo era la vida de las chicas que conocí después de que se casaron.

—¿Libre? Eres libre de hacer lo que desees Rin. Puedes decidir. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué esperas de seguirme? ¿Qué deseas hacer con tu vida? ¿Qué deseas ser?

Un sentimiento le encogía el estómago a Sesshomaru. Ella no paraba de repetirle que quería estar con él, pero no entendía del todo por qué, después de todo las peleas, la violencia la asustaban. Y se iba a encontrar mucho de eso si lo seguía. Le dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero si ella decidía irse, él no quería que lo hiciera. Muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Principalmente la última conversación que tuvo con su madre y la última que tuvo con Atsuko, esa humana entrometida que no paraba de interrogarle acerca de qué sentía por Rin. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo amo Sesshomaru?

Sintió una suave mano en su mejilla. La miró, y ella le devolvió una mirada preocupada. ¿Se estaba preocupando por él? Ella seguía en silencio, no le había contestado. Volvió a mirar al horizonte.

—Rin, contéstame, ¿qué deseas hacer de tu vida, qué deseas ser, que huyes de vivir una vida como el resto de humanos?

—Oh, no deseo nada más en particular, mi deseo de volver al lado del amo Sesshomaru ya se cumplió. Yo… sólo seré lo que el amo desee.

Un profundo silencio. Ella se abrazó a él, esas preguntas se le hacían muy raras, pero tenía que confiar en que eran por alguna buena razón. Tenía que confiar en él, en que nunca más se separarían, y podría admirarle y quererle siempre. Como siempre lo había hecho, pero a su lado. Su sueño hecho realidad.

—Rin, entonces… —Sesshomaru ya había escuchado suficiente, ya había tomado su decisión. Ella lo miró, expectante, mientras él miraba como casi siempre al horizonte. —_entonces serás mi mujer._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! Espero que este cap os haya gustado y no se os haya hecho cortito. Yo quería escribir más, pero la vida no me deja T^T**

**A ver que contesta Rin a esto, que nuestro Sesshy se ha saltado el paso de que esas cosas se piden/preguntan, no se afirman XDDDD**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	26. Rin, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 26: Rin, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?**

* * *

_—Oh, no deseo nada más en particular, mi deseo de volver al lado del amo Sesshomaru ya se cumplió. Yo… sólo seré lo que el amo desee._

_Un profundo silencio. Ella se abrazó a él, esas preguntas se le hacían muy raras, pero tenía que confiar en que eran por alguna buena razón. Tenía que confiar en él, en que nunca más se separarían, y podría admirarle y quererle siempre. Como siempre lo había hecho, pero a su lado. Su sueño hecho realidad._

_—Rin, entonces… —Sesshomaru ya había escuchado suficiente, ya había tomado su decisión. Ella lo miró, expectante, mientras él miraba como casi siempre al horizonte. —entonces serás mi mujer._

Rin se quedó en shock. Lo que le acababa de decir Sesshomaru era lo que desde que comenzó a enamorarse de él le hubiera gustado haber escuchado, pero no fue una propuesta. No fue una pregunta. No fue una declaración desde ningún punto de vista. Se había comenzado a ilusionar las últimas veces que estuvo con él sobre si él le correspondía en aquellos sentimientos que por fin comenzaba a aceptar. Pero nada. Él simplemente decidió que sería su esposa. No acababa de procesarlo. Pasó de parecer que se preocupaba por ella a de repente afirmar sin ninguna clase de tacto o preámbulos el que se unirían en matrimonio. Fue un golpe de realidad. Su amo era un demonio y acababa de aceptar irse con él con todo lo que ello implicará. Él decía no poseer los sentimientos que más de una vez le había explicado. No era humano como ella, no era su caballero de brillante armadura, aunque la hubiera salvado incontables veces y ahora fueran a casarse. Había un detalle muy grande, bueno, más bien dos: ella no era una princesa en la torre, y él no estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Nunca lo había estado. _Es un demonio perro, Rin, no lo olvides—_pensó. Caía también en la cuenta también de cómo había recalcado varias veces que era suya, hasta se lo había dejado por escrito en carta. Y por un momento se sintió una posesión, un objeto. Los objetos no tienen ni voz ni voto, daba igual cuantas veces él le dijera que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Escondió su cara entre el pecho y cuello de él, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, o acabaría por llorar de un momento a otro.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, notó el nerviosismo de ella. Parecía haberse quedado muda. Conociéndola, _eso era una mala señal. _Comenzó a descender lentamente, casi dejándose caer. Allí había un arroyo del que sus hombres se habían estado abastecido, después de todo, estaban casi a punto de llegar a su destino. Aunque el saber que algo iba mal con su Rin le hacía encoger el estómago, se permitió el disfrutar de ese momento de descenso. De tenerla cerca, de su calidez, de la menudez de su cuerpo en sus brazos, del hipnótico movimiento de su pelo mecido por el viento. Especialmente de su esencia, mezclada con el perfume de melocotón que le había regalado. Tocaron tierra firme y ella enseguida se deshizo de su abrazo, yendo corriendo al arroyo, a lavarse la cara. Se comportaba muy raro. Escuchó un sollozo. Tenía que resolver eso. Fue a arrodillarse a su lado en cuanto ella pareció estar más tranquila, ya sentada en una roca, mirando lánguidamente al vacío.

—¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa de este Sesshomaru?

Unas palabras que parecieron por fin sacarla de ese estado de decepción y triste aceptación en el que había entrado. Esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Había sido injusta, esperaba una declaración de sentimientos por su parte, esperaba demasiadas cosas de él, cosas que esperaba por creer en cuentos de hadas. Y si de verdad lo quería como decía hacerlo, tenía que quererlo con como era. Quizás él ni siquiera era consciente de que ella esperaba algo diferente, y hasta se había molestado en informarla, después de todo, el nunca anunciaban ni daba explicaciones de sus acciones. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y se restregó los ojos.

—Yo… lo siento amo Sesshomaru. No esperaba esto ni de esta forma. —inspiró para tranquilizarse y seguir—Yo la verdad es que nunca sé qué esperar del amo, pero... No entiendo, ¿Se quiere casar de verdad conmigo?

—Si no quisiera, no lo hubiera ni sopesado ni decidido así.

Rin procuró aguantar la risa. Ya más adelante intentaría hablar acerca de que pues… para esas decisiones se necesitan de dos personas. ¿Por dónde comenzaría a explicarle? Para colmo, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando la rescató de un matrimonio arreglado, tampoco era un buen ejemplo de cómo debía ser un matrimonio consensuado. Respiro hondo, tenía que empezar por algún lado.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿puedo preguntar al menos por qué lo decidió entonces así?

Un silencio por unos instantes, en el que Sesshomaru se acomodó sentándose a su lado, aunque a nivel del suelo. Y mirando ya al infinito le contestó: —Hay muchas razones para lo que he decidido. Te quiero a mi lado, me debo a ti y a tu felicidad, aunque todavía no sepa del todo que es. Solo tengo pistas cuando sonríes más y cuando me dices que algo te hace feliz. Tampoco quiero, aunque lo haya descubierto hace relativamente poco, que nadie más pueda reclamarte como esposa, eres mía y no pienso compartirte. —Hizo una pausa antes de seguir—tampoco me pareció hasta ahora que fueras a poner ninguna objeción al respecto.

—No no, no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto. —Se sonrojo muchísimo pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decirle —yo lo quiero, quiero estar a su lado. Si quiero, quiero casarme con usted. —lo abrazó delicadamente, tenía permiso para ello si iba a ser su mujer, ¿no?

—Entonces no entiendo ni el problema ni tu reacción. Parecía que ibas a llorar.

Tenía que hacerlo de una vez, explicarle, por muy vergonzoso que le pareciera, dónde su perfectísimo señor de la guerra se había equivocado.

—A ver cómo me explico. Soy humana. No sé cómo hacen las cosas los demonios. Pero quitando los matrimonios arreglados en los que una familiar de la mujer es a quien se le pregunta o quien la ofrece en matrimonio… —se sonrojó más si cabe— cuando es un matrimonio porque dos se quieren… bueno, se hace una propuesta de matrimoni pues en este caso me tendría que haberme preguntado si… si quería casarme con usted.

Sesshomaru suspiró de hastío, no entendía nada, ya le había estado haciendo preguntas desde que abandonó con ella la hacienda Oda.

—¿Te tendría que haber preguntado eso también? —al menos así abrazados no lo vería fruncir el ceño y no se asustaría. —¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? Hubiera sido una respuesta obvia. Quieres estar conmigo, te quiero a mi lado, tomé la decisión, te la he comunicado. Una pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

Escuchó una risilla de su futura mujer en su hombro, ella se levantó de donde estaba para rodearlo y arrodillarse delante de él. Toda sonrojada e intentado ocultar su risa era preciosa, se sentía mucho más calmado que hacía un momento cuando empezó a sentirse cuestionado, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pasaron ambos a sentarse uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente. Rin sonriente, aunque algo avergonzada le costaba mantener la mirada de un Sesshomaru confundido y hastiado por ello.

—¿Cree que podrá hacerlo por mi?

—Tsk… ¿Hacer el qué?

—La proposición, la pregunta

—¿En serio?

—No esa pregunta, la que le he explicado antes —sentía que lo estaba torturando, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, aunque para entenderse entre ellos tuviera que arrancarle las palabras. Así también se vengaba inocentemente del mal rato que había pasado antes por su falta de tacto.

—…

—… ¿es un no?

—… —de repente relajó su rostro, ya no parecía hastiado, lo había vencido. Si eso la haría feliz, sería con sus normas entonces. —Rin, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, y con un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas respondió: —¡Si!, quiero.

En la aldea de Inuyasha, vieron llegar en pésimas condiciones lo que parecían ser un guerrero samurái y una mujer de mediana edad. Como siempre en tiempos de guerra, los aldeanos desconfiaban de desconocidos, y más si alguno parecía ir armado o traer problemas. Casi desfallecieron en la entrada.

—¡Ve, Inuyasha por favor! —Lo instó Kagome. Todos miraban preocupados a la extraña pareja, pero nadie quería querer acercarse. Empujaba a su esposo, porque a falta de poder hacerlo ella misma debido a estar cargando con su pequeño de pocos meses de edad, necesitaba asegurarse de que esos desconocidos estaban bien. Esa era la misma armadura que había visto en los soldados que había visto llevarse a Rin, pero parecían escapar de algo. Vio a lo lejos como les seguían un batallón —¡Inuyasha!

—Ya, ya voy mujer… pero que sepas que esto no me gusta nada. Por mí como si se quedan muertos en el camino, no habrá mucha diferencia

—¡Inuyasha!

—Sabes cuál es mi opinión de humanos que no conozco, no hago obras de caridad.

Se levantó perezosamente, colmillo de acero al hombro, se acercó con un par de amplios saltos a los dos, para darse cuenta de que no olían a sangre humana, así que no habían estado luchando. Más bien tenían pinta de haber sobrevivido un ataque sobrenatural. Se paró delante de ellos, justo cuando la mujer dejó de conseguir mantenerse en pie y caía.

—Oi, ¿Quiénes sois y de donde venís? No pienso dejar que sigáis avanzando en _mi _aldea así como así.

La mujer lo miró y de repente empezó a observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, para darse cuenta de que su acompañante también lo miraba con la boca abierta, parecía muy joven. Bueno, con suerte los había asustado son su aspecto y se largarían sin causarle problemas. Uno era casi un niño y la otra una mujer, y no le gustaba luchar con gente con esas características. Les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, cuando escuchó a su espalda: —Se… ¡Se parece a Sesshomaru-sama! —al unísono, por parte de ambos. Lo habían comparado con el petulante de su medio hermano. Eso no arreglaba las cosas.

—¡No tengo nada que ver como ese imbécil!

—¡Entonces lo conoce! —contestó con algo de desesperación la mujer —Soy, Atsuko, y este es mi hijo, seguimos a la señorita Rin, queremos servirla. Hemos desertado. Pero el… el gran perro se la llevó con ella. Y no sabemos cómo encontrarla.

—Me da igual, no sé donde está el creído, él siempre me encuentra a mí, nunca le he podido encontrar. Si se la ha llevado Rin estará bien. Así que no vengáis a causar problemas por eso aquí.

Y les dejó en el sitio. Ahora que Rin no estaba con ellos ni tampoco estaba detrás de Colmillo de acero, Sesshomaru no aparecería. Bueno, quizás sí, cuando muriera y viniera a llevarse la espada y devolverla a la tumba de su padre, la cual siempre insistía en que no había que profanar. Se marchó internándose en la aldea, sentía algo de lástima por esos pobres diablos, pero no le correspondía a él hacer nada por ellos. Tenía que cuidar de Kagome y su hijo.

Después de haber arreglado la desastrosa proposición del mononoke, el resto había sido historia. Se habían presentado juntos ante el ejército, Rin se sorprendió de que fueran tantísimos lo que lo seguían a su futuro esposo. Aprovechando todo lo que había aprendido de mano de Atsuko, procuró mostrarse lo más digna posible, cosa que pareció satisfacerle a él. Aunque a diferencia de lo que hubiera sido si, por ejemplo, se hubiera casado con un terrateniente humano, en vez de caminar agachando la mirada, un paso detrás de él, Sesshomaru la instó a caminar a su lado. La estaba subiendo a su nivel, y eso le encantaba.

Ahora, tras el desastre de conseguir organizar criaturas del bosque para conseguir comida, y a otros tantos soldados para que la ayudaran a cocinar y que hubiera comida humeante y deliciosa para todos, se encontraba caminando con sumo cuidado hasta donde se encontraba el daiyokai. Se encontraba sumamente feliz de que la habían recibido tan bien, hasta pudo comprobar de que ya habían estado hablando de ella y sus supuestas hazañas de guerra, que parecían haberse multiplicado cada vez que alguien se lo contaba a otro alguien. Eso la avergonzaba un poco, pero parecían respetarla. También ayudaba el hecho de que se hubiera presentado allí caminando al mismo nivel que Sesshomaru, y el que hubiera organizado todo para llenar sus estómagos durante la tarde.

Ahora ya era entrada bien la noche, y la única iluminación venía de las fogatas de diferentes colores que habían montado el ejército en el campamento. Tenía que ir con cuidado porque cargaba con una bandeja con comida para Sesshomaru y algo de sake. No podía ver bien, y no quería tropezar y que todo acabara regado y desperdiciado por el suelo. Una vez que consiguió llegar a él se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a servirle, pero él no cogió la copa para recibir sake o té. Ni siquiera la miraba, o pareciera haberse percatado de su presencia.

—¿Pasa algo? Le he traído comida, no tengo dulces que le suelen gustar más, pero lo he preparado con mucho esfuerzo.

—…

—¿Está molesto por algo, molesto con Rin?

—…— la miró, intentando que no se viera nada reflejado en su rostro. ¿Cómo decirle que sólo tenía que alimentarlo a él? Una cosa era Jaken, ¿pero ahora a medio ejército?

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento por decirlo de esta forma, pero hoy al mediodía casi tuvimos un malentendido de proporciones cósmicas porque no habla, noto que hay algo mal, pero no sé que es, por eso pregunto. Por favor, contésteme, ¡y yo cumpliré con mi promesa de hacer todo lo posible por que su corazón se encuentre satisfecho!

—Rin, hoy te dedicaste a alimentar a Jaken, y ahora a la mitad de mi ejército que te pilló de camino.

—¿Y eso es malo…? Estaban hambrientos

—…

—Vale sí, creo que es malo. Pero no entiendo del todo. Es lo que siempre me enseñaron, he aprendido a cuidar de todos, conocidos o desconocidos. Ser buena persona. Tenía en mi mano la capacidad de conseguir comida para todos y así lo hice. Sino además… —hizo una pausa, se sentía algo estúpida hablando tanto para explicar por qué había metido la pata sin saberlo —además me hubieran mirado un poco feo si solo conseguía comida para tres para el guiso que iba a hacer. Por eso organicé a todos para que ellos también pudieran tener comida. Mañana a la mañana tienen que pagar y dedicarse a regar a los hombres verdes.

—… —Por fin se molestó a mirarla. —¿Les has cocinado?

—¿En serio pregunta eso? No sé cocinar para tantos, sólo cociné para usted, jaken y para mí, como siempre. Sólo les expliqué como hacerlo a ellos con las verduras que nos dieron las criaturas del bosque que nos siguieron desde la hacienda. ¿Cuál es todo el problema con la comida? ¿Es algo muy importante?

—Sí, es algo muy importante. Rin, te lo dije. Me diste de comer cuando estaba herido, y te devolví la vida. Me diste comida y cumplí la promesa de volver por ti. No vuelvas a alimentar a otros así porque sí.

Rin se cubrió la boca con las manos, la cual formaba una perfecta 'o'. Así que era eso. Sesshomaru estaba celoso porque pensaba que se dedicaba a alimentar a todo el mundo. Cuando realmente a ella le parecía muy pesado, y sólo cocinaba si era para alguien en particular que le agradara, o porque tocaba comer.

—Esto… Sesshomaru —todavía se le hacía raro no llamarle amo como siempre, pero probablemente estaba fuera de lugar si iban a casarse, y él no se había molestado desde que había comenzado a hacerlo ese mediodía— por favor no se moleste conmigo. Le he traído comida y sake.

—Aliméntame entonces —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, casi retándola.

Rin se puso como un tomate, rememorando la primera vez que lo alimentó con mochis en el bosque en su cumpleaños, o alguna que otra vez cuando comenzó a visitarla más seguido en la hacienda Oda. Cogió un trozo de carne de caza del guiso con los palillos, y los acercó a él, poniendo la otra mano debajo por si manchaban. Él, dócilmente, pero sin dejarla de mirar desafiante comió el bocado de los palillos. Luego rompió el contacto visual con ella para coger la copa de sake y acomodarse de nuevo como estaba sentado, con la espalda contra el árbol y mirando al infinito como antes.

—Sírveme.

Rin le sirvió sake en la copa, el cual él bebió con una lentitud desesperante.

—Ahora bien, ¿quieres que haga algo por ti?

Rin sonrió sinceramente, el ritual comenzaba a ser una costumbre. Él le pedía comida, para así tener que deberle algo y hacer lo que ella quisiera. Una costumbre que cuando se daba cuenta de que se estaba repitiendo, y la confianza que implicaba, la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

—Bueno, allí parecen festejar algo, me gustaría que pudiéramos unirnos. Además…

—¿Además que?

—Bueno, el resto de la comida está allí, y todavía no he cenado, me muero de hambre —dijo casi riéndose de sí misma

Como toda respuesta, el mononoke se levantó y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

—A mi lado, Rin, no te quedes atrás.

—¡Por supuesto!

Pasaron el resto de los festejos sentados a la cabeza de lo que era el inicio del banquete. Ella abrazada a la estola de él desde que acabó de comer, Jaken regañándola de que se estuviera tomando tantas confianzas con el amo, y muchas miradas curiosas de que el lord hubiera traído consigo una humana y estuviera comiendo y bebiendo de lo que ella le servía. Mañana sería un día difícil, cuando ambos, por separado, cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían algo que anunciar. Algo muy importante, que tenía que ver con la desastrosa proposición que había tenido lugar ese mediodía.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo por mi parte casi me muero redactando esto, que me tiene que dar tiempo y tuve que resumir mucho, que sino me explayo en estos capítulos de interludio que pretendían ser dos y ya van siendo 3 XDDDD**

**En fin, ya nuestra pareja favorita empieza a entenderse, y a ser muy kawaiis juntos (now kiss? XD) peeeero, a ver como Sesshomaru se presenta allí contando que se va a casar con una humana. Recordemos de hace bastantes capítulos, antes de que se llevaran a Rin que básicamente SU MADRE fue a China a conseguirle una esposa. Así que bueno, aquí hay muchos que tienen que dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Como se lo tomarán sus seguidores? ¿Sus enemigos? ¿Su madre? ¿Jaken? Bueno, a jaken le da un algo seguro :_D**

**Como siempre, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y os siga gustando la historia. Si es así, hagánmelo saber! Os leo siempre con mucha ilusión ^^**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	27. Rin, ¿Estarás a la altura?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 27: Rin, ¿sabrás estar a la altura?**

* * *

Ya había pasado toda la noche y hacía un rato que había amanecido, así que los que así lo necesitaban, ya habían dormido. Ahora se encontraban Sesshomaru y Rin volando dirección hacia las montañas más occidentales en la isla de Kyushu, región que algún día sería Nagasaki. Pero no aún, todavía eran unas tierras salvajes que miraban al cielo y rodeadas por mar, donde hasta que no te acercabas lo suficiente, no podrías saber las riquezas y los monstruos que allí se encontraban.

A la cabeza del ejército que avanzaba se encontraban Sesshomaru y Rin volando ella montada en Ah-Un. Jaken se encontraba inconsciente, sujetado por la chica para que no cayera. Aunque el golpe en la cabeza por parte del inuyokai había sido considerable, hasta el punto de dejarlo sin sentido, el diablillo no soltaba el báculo de dos cabezas. Ella cada tanto le acariciaba la cabeza en búsqueda de que se despertara, sintiendo una mirada fulminante de Sesshomaru por tal acción. Eso le causaba cierta risa, por no querer tomárselo de otra manera. ¡Había dejado inconsciente a Jaken por llamarla niña tonta como siempre! No podía enfadarse por algo así, teniendo en cuenta que no se había molestado en comunicarle a nadie —de suerte ella misma se había enterado— de que sería su esposa. Lo cual la ponía feliz, peeeeero no sabía que esperarse. Ni que hacer. Ni como comportarse. Ni cómo se supone que se casa una con un youkai. Suspiró intentando relajarse. La fuente de la mayoría de las respuestas que necesitaba estaba volando a su lado. Lo miró por unos momentos, parecía muy seguro así, volando, mirando al frente. Casi majestuoso. Pero ella iba a ser su esposa, ¿no?

—Esto… Sesshomaru.

El la miró de reojo, sin inmutarse demasiado en su vuelo, aunque para ella estuvo claro que contaba con su completa atención ahora.

—Bueno, estaba pensando, si seré tu esposa… entonces soy tu prometida ya, puedo opinar sobre algo, ¿no?

—A dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta, Rin.

—Yo creo que no debería haber golpeado así al señor Jaken, no ha dicho nada malo.

—Te ha llamado niña tonta, no eres ninguna de las dos, y te debe un respeto.

—Bueno, es un viejo cascarrabias y me trata como siempre, además de que aún no sabe nada. ¿No deberíamos decirle algo?

—Un anuncio de esa clase hay que hacerlo debidamente, y lo haremos cuando lleguemos a Ciudad palacio, donde anunciaré a todos mis victorias y a mi mujer, no veo razón por la que el sapo debiera saberlo antes. ¿Algo más Rin? Conozco esa mirada.

—Yo… esto… estás muy lejos.

Sesshomaru la miró nuevamente, estaba volando a aproximadamente metro y medio de distancia de por donde estaba volando el dragón, pero a la misma altura y velocidad. Estaba a una distancia perfecta para protegerla en caso de que le pasara algo, podía verla, oírla y olerla. Además de que estaba a la suficiente distancia para que no fuera un estorbo en su campo de visión mientras iba a la cabeza guiando un ejército. Pero ella ahora le estaba diciendo que estaba muy lejos. Ya lo habían hablado, la maldita distancia era un problema, ¿por qué lo quería más cerca?

Se acercó hacia ella, quien le tendía la mano, aunque no era capaz de interpretar la expresión de ella. Fruncía los labios como cuando intentaba no seguir hablando, y el ceño fruncido como cuando estaba preocupada por algo. Pero un ligero sonrojo como cuando se avergonzaba de tenerlo a su lado (ella misma se lo había tenido que explicar a su pesar), lo cual no cuadraba mucho con que en la mayoría de esas situaciones ella se encontraba feliz. Volvió a mirar su mano, se la tendía tercamente, algo quería. Cuando era pequeña la gente siempre intentaba llevarla de la mano, pero ella ya no era una niña. Aun así podría ser eso lo que ella quería.

Tras ese brevísimo instante de intentar analizar qué era lo que ella quería, la cogió de la mano, consiguiendo que sonriera. Ahora iba a su lado, llevándola de la mano mientras ella volaba sobre Ah-Un. Desde que lo hizo ella dejó de mirarlo, volviendo a mirar dignamente al frente, aunque ahora sonriendo dulcemente. No había ninguna queja, así que había acertado. Ahora de repente su mayor preocupación era que a pesar de que la conocía hacía tantos años no siempre sabía que era lo que quería, por tanto, no podía hacerla feliz cada instante del día, y eso le hizo tragar duramente al darse cuenta.

—Rin.

—Si, si, lo siento, quería ir a su lado de verdad, espero que no sea una molestia—, le dijo dedicándole una de sus amables sonrisas.

¿Cómo decirle que le quitaba un importante ángulo de visión llevándola tan cerca si le sonreía de esa manera? Probablemente si fuera un humano se le habría quedado sonriendo como un atontado. Volvía de conquistar los llanos al sur de las islas, triunfante, sin casi bajas, con su futura mujer a su lado, nuevos súbditos y con todos los familiares que pudieran traerle problemas bien lejos. Se encontraba satisfecho desde muchos puntos de vista, siendo racional, tenía que ignorar esa sensación angustiosa de incertidumbre sobre tenerla a su lado. Siguió volando, y acarició los dedos de la mano que llevaba. Hasta que ella se soltó de golpe, porque un maldito sapo bocón decidió volver en sí. Gruñó.

A Jaken le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Eso solo podría significar que había metido la pata, pero no demasiado, sino no estaría sintiendo dolor, sino que nada en lo absoluto. Tenía una presencia calmante cerca, ¿era Rin? Sentía el viento, pero algo de ingravidez. Seguro que estaban volando. Al menos el aire olía igual que Ah-Un, lo que significaba que no lo habían dejado atrás. Abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y vio la reconocible manga de su amo, y parte del pelo de su estola. La mano de él sujetaba algo… ¿las riendas del dragón? No, llevaba la mano de alguien más, iba de la mano con alguien más pequeño, delicado. Intentó empezar a incorporarse para ver bien, si había aparecido la novia que sospechaba que hacía tiempo tenía y andaba rondando debía mostrarle sus respetos. Pero el que se empezara a mover provocó que cesara aquel contacto bruscamente, para que esa misma mano que su amo sujetaba pasará a sujetarlo la cabeza delicadamente.

—¡Gran Jaken, gran Jaken! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Se giró, temblando, sentía a su amo especialmente molesto y gruñendo. Sería porque estaba cerca de su novia, y sabía que los demonios perros, como cualquier inuyokai eran especialmente posesivos, pero allí sólo era capaz de ver a Rin. Quien le estaba preguntando si estaba bien. Bueno, sí, estaba bien, si no contaba el terrible dolor de cabeza y el que estaba enfadando a alguien que podía matarle muy fácilmente.

—Niña… —escucho aumentar el gruñido—esto digo Rin, estoy bien, no soy como los débiles humanos —más gruñidos—digo, soy como las malas hierbas amo Sesshomaru, no como los humanos, puede maltratarme todo lo que quiera o necesite yo… —los gruñidos cesaron, no fueron necesarias las reverencias.

—Gran Jaken, no se levante, tiene que descansar, ha recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza y marearse a la altura a la que estamos volando puede ser peligroso.

Jaken miró inquisidor en todas las direcciones, y sin encontrar lo que buscaba, le hizo señas a Rin para que se acercara.

—Rin, ten cuidado, hay que ser respetuosos, creo que estamos viajando con la novia del amo Sesshomaru.

Rin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, y tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

—Shhh habla más bajo. —miró que su amo estaba un poco más lejos que antes y siguió hablando, pero algo más bajo. —escucha Rin, hace tiempo que muchos sospechamos que el amo ha estado rondando una mujer, en cualquier momento iba a aparecer con ella. Sé que hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros, pero hay que cuidarse mucho de no faltarle el respeto a ella, o los enfadaremos a ambos.

Rin se tapó enseguida la boca que formaba una 'o' perfecta, sumado a una espectacular cara de sorpresa fingida.

—¿Y cómo cree que es ella señor Jaken?

—Por supuesto que tiene que ser muy hermosa, distinguida, ser educada, saber cómo comportarse en la alta sociedad youkai, oler bien por supuesto, tener un gran poder, si tienen hijos han de ser fuertes también. ¿Tú la has llegado a ver estos momentos que he estado inconsciente?

Rin estaba blanca como un papel. No sé consideraba hermosa, simplemente normal, no era distinguida, era una campesina, aunque con más conocimientos de la media no era tan educada ni distinguida. Tampoco tenía ni idea de qué se esperaba de ella cuando llegarán a su destino, tendría que esforzarse en aprender. También definitivamente no había pensado en el factor hijos. No se podía ignorar por ningún medio que ella era humana, y daba igual como salieran de fuertes o no, si tenían hijos serían hanyous.

Miró asustada a Sesshomaru, mientras le decía suavemente a Jaken que descansara, no le faltaría el respeto a nadie allí. Una lagrima se le escapó, al ser enumerados todos sus temores en voz alta por el diablillo. Enseguida, Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido debido a como, de un momento a otro, pasaba de estarse aguantando la risa a estar soportando estoicamente el llanto lo mejor que podía.

Pero su sorpresa no acabó allí, porque comenzaron a sobrevolar uno de los bosques colindantes a una pequeña zona de aldeas costeras. Uno de los bosques donde vivían criaturas que, aunque sometidas por la fuerza, seguían atacando siempre que podían. Ahora, se encontraban bajo ataque de fuegos mágicos, dando de lleno uno de esos ataques a Rin.

Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! Lo primero que todo, feliz Navidad! Espero que lo estéis pasando genial en este día tan especial :3**

**Se que es un capítulo más corto de los que siempre he estado sacando, pero me ha costado muchísimo volver a escribir tras estas semanas en las que la universidad no me dejó . De todos modos estas semanas puede que actualice más seguido para compensar esas semanas :3**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! **


	28. Rin, ¿estarás a la altura? II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 28: Rin, ¿sabrás estar a la altura? II**

* * *

La primera reacción de Sesshomaru fue salir en rescate de Rin. Ese, como todos los demás, no era un ataque demasiado poderoso, probablemente la piel de dragón de Ah-Un había absorbido la mayoría del impacto, pero ese no era el problema. Habían atacado a Rin, en su territorio, y delante de sus narices. Estaba terriblemente enfadado. Enseguida comenzó a transformarse, mientras se interponía entre Rin y el origen de esos ataques, cuando sintió un tirón de su manga. Se dio la vuelta, ella estaba perfectamente bien, pero mirándolo preocupada, seguramente al verle transformarse.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! No se preocupe por Rin, es fuego sagrado de zorros mágicos. Soy humana y no me hace daño, el único afectado aquí fue el señor Jaken, que casi se incendia, pero ya casi está bien. —hizo una pausa, al ver que Sesshomaru aún se encontraba mirando furioso en dirección hacia donde provenían los ataques. —Sesshomaru. —lo llamó, demandando su atención—Sesshomaru, sé que estamos cerca del centro de tus territorios. No entiendo cómo es que alguien puede atacarnos aquí. Seguro que es un error.

—Un error como ese no puede ser permitido Rin —respondió mostrando los colmillos y, casi gruñendo, añadió: — Y te puede asegurar que ese maldito ataque no ha sido un error.

—Si, son zorros mágicos, conozco personalmente a uno, y sé que son listos.

—Jejeje esos zorros se habían librado hasta ahora desde que murió Yamakachi* en las garras del amo Sesshomaru, pero una ofensa como esa no será pasada por alto…

—Entonces esos zorros están enfadados hace mucho gran Jaken? ¿Ese Yamakachi era su amigo?

—Todo lo contrario, esa serpiente estúpida fue uno de los primeros enemigos en la gran y gloriosa reconquista de amo Sesshomaru y libró a los tontos zorros… Pero aun así siguen intentando echar a cualquier otro ser que ingrese a estos territorios, aunque sea el ejército entero del amo Sesshomaru… Jejeje esto será una masacre como hace mucho esperaba ver.

—Si tan superiores en fuerza y número sois, ¿es honorable acaso masacrarlos de esa manera? Creo que mejor sería intentar razonar con ellos antes de contraatacar.

—¡Como se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Al amo Sesshomaru no se le cuestionan las decisiones, Rin!

—No estoy cuestionando, estoy segura de que él siempre decide bien, solo tengo curiosidad. Además, tiene que haber alguna razón por la que no haya alguien acabado con ellos antes.

—Antes eran muchos, pero Yamakachi los fue diezmando en número. Ahora sólo quedan niños, por eso hasta ahora el amo Sesshomaru no se había molestado en eliminar a esas alimañas.

Rin se quedó completamente tiesa, aun agarrando la manga del daiyokai, un ligero agarre que esperaba poder detenerlo. Él seguía gruñendo, furioso, aun mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos enrojecidos. El ejército había detenido su paso al ver al trío en cabeza detenerse, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento al ver la furia del daiyokai.

Enseguida fueron interceptados por uno de los tengus* que les seguían.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡No hemos actuado al verle detenerse, pero nuestros especialistas anti-purificación es están listos para contraatacar bajo su orden!

—¡Pero son sólo niños! —intervino casi desesperada Rin. No podía permitir delante suyo que se les masacrara. Primero antes tenían que entender que había que confiar en los adultos, no atacarles desesperadamente. Además, lo había visto, sus fuegos mágicos estaban dispersos, seguro que se habían esforzado entre varios para lanzar cada uno de esos ataques antes de esconderse. —Por favor, son niños, se me dan bien los niños, y conozco algo sobre los zorros mágicos. Son los mensajeros de la diosa del arroz, no pueden ser malos, les llevaré algo de arroz para hablar con ellos. Por favor por favor por favor porfa pliiiiss —siguió rogando, abrazada a Sesshomaru.

Para los otros demonios no pasó por alto cómo la chica se abrazaba al inuyokai, y parecía gruñir cada vez menos.

—¡Rin! ¡Para ya! Es peligroso y no deberías meterte en esta clase de asuntos.

—Jaken, cierra el pico. Rin, el imbécil tiene razón, no pienso ponerte en peligro, me da igual cuanto me lo pidas.

—Pero si no han usado ilusiones, lo mismo ni saben hacerlas aún. Y el fuego no me hace nada, soy humana. —dijo, señalándose a sí misma. —Es probable que yo sea la menor amenaza para ellos, y a lo último que harían daño. Este bosque está colindante a esa línea de aldeas costeras, probablemente tengan un templo para echar a los demonios, y cumplen los pedidos de las ofrendas que reciban. Si les llevo una ofrenda seguramente accedan a hablar. Y vuelvo a repetir, soy buena con los niños, seguro que llego a un acuerdo con ellos.

—¿Y desde cuando te las das tan de sabida?

—Jaken, te he dicho antes que cierres el pico. Rin —la llamó, mirándola fijamente ahora— No me olvido de tu respuesta. No me olvido de tu único deseo de poder. ¿Crees de verdad poder hacer eso que dices?

—Si, por favor, confíe en mí.

—Si me es permitido preguntar, ¿quién es la señorita?

—No, no tienes permitido preguntar. Haz algo útil y consigue arroz, o lo que sea hecho con eso.

—Las provisiones se han acabado hace algún tiempo, lo único que quede probablemente sea sake, señor.

—Entonces trae sake.

—¡Pero son niños, no se les puede dar alcohol!

—Les llevarás una ofrenda de arroz, no tienes que por qué darles de comer. Ya sabes mi opinión acerca de eso.

—Oh, ya, sí, es verdad. Entonces sake. Aunque no sé dónde está el templo.

Enseguida, el tengu extendió su brazo señalando en una dirección, aparentemente hacia el lugar por el que había preguntado Rin. Enseguida, con señas con la otra mano, consiguió que viniera otro tengu, con forma de cuervo normal, aunque con su distinción en su cabeza, el cual traía a duras penas un botijo lleno de sake.

Rin enseguida lo recogió con ambas manos, ya soltando a Sesshomaru, para luego, una vez colocado en su regazo, retomar las riendas de Ah-Un, quien ya no llevaría sus bozales.

—Por favor, gran Jaken, debe quedarse aquí. ¿Alguien le puede recoger?

—¡Qq-queeee?!

—¡Jaken! —intervino Sesshomaru antes de que sus quejas se verbalizaran.

—Si, si, lo que diga el amo bonito, si es necesario Jaken se tirara al vacío, porque no sabe volar, pero siempre cumple de las órdenes del amo bonito y no tiene que por qué quedarse al cuidado Rin, total, parece que no soy necesario, antes muerto que incumplir una orden y… —seguía hablando por los bajo mientras se alistaba dramáticamente para tirarse al vacío hasta que Rin, levantándolo como un niño pequeño se lo ofreció al tengu que anteriormente le había señalado el lugar del templo de los zorros.

—Por favor, encárguese del señor Jaken, que si sigue con el drama seguramente se tire al vacío.

Y dicho esto, con los ojos vigilantes de su futuro esposo, Rin se encaminó con Ah-Un hacia el templo de los zorros. Tenía que demostrar que estaba a la altura de estar al lado de su querido Sesshomaru.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru se quedó vigilante, flotando. Sólo que un olor repentinamente llegó a sus fosas nasales: un peligro de verdad de avecinaba. Yamakichi, como serpiente que era se estaba regenerando, y parecía que iba en la misma dirección en la que había ido Rin. Sonrió por unos instantes, provocando el temblor de Jaken. Por fin tenía un enemigo al que cazar y clavar sus garras. Con un golpe de Bakusaiga podría encargarse de esa asquerosa serpiente monstruosa antes de que se terminara de regenerar, pero estaba guardando demasiada furia hacía demasiado rato como para acabarla con un golpe limpio. Se transformó en yako, y enseguida cayó sobre la serpiente, agarrándola y destrozándole el cuerpo. Rin se giró un momento al escuchar los siaeos seguidos de rugidos. Se alegro de ver que una criatura tan majestuosa le cuidaba las espaldas. Ahora ella tenía que hacer su parte.

Ahora que no tenían a Sesshomaru cerca, ambos tengus, decidieron interrogar a Jaken.

—¿quién es esa mujer? Se suponía que el gran Sesshomaru se estaba ausenta do porque vendría pronto con la que sería su esposa. Y esa mujer no es princesa, sin contar con que es humana.

—¿quién es esa mujer? Se suponía que el gran Sesshomaru se estaba ausenta do porque vendría pronto con la que sería su esposa. Y esa mujer no es princesa, sin contar con que es humana.

–Esa niña tonta y terca es Rin, la conocemos desde que era una niña que el amo Sesshomaru la trajo de entre los muertos.

—¿¡que hizo queeee?! —preguntaron ambos al unísono.—cómo es posible que lo haya hecho?

—El amo Sesshomaru heredó de su padre una reliquia. Es la espada Tenseiga, y con ella es capaz de traer las almas de los muertos y enviar a sus enemigos al inframundo. Aunque no es una espada muy útil para el amo bonito, por eso estuvo peleando por obtener Tessaiga hasta que consiguió a Tokijin y luego a Bakusaiga. Después de todo el amo es muy fuerte, y no sé puede estar yendo por la vida resucitando inútiles.

—La historia de las espadas ya nos la sabemos, sapo —le dijo el tengu más pequeño, acercándose más a Jaken —el ejército esta ansioso por saber quien es y si hay que protegerla o no. Así que empieza a hablar si no quieres caer al vacío.

—¡Yo que voy a saber! Esa niña tonta desde que la revivió el amo nos ha seguido y causado problemas. Y el amo Sesshomaru siempre cuida de ella. Solo que la obligó a volver a vivir con humanos en la aldea del híbrido Inuyasha hace diez años, y yo no la veo hace cinco, ya que el amo empezó a visitarla solo y una vez al año.

—No somos idiotas, lleva en la espalda bordado un dibujo representando un perro celestial, y el amo es el único que hay ahora mismo en estas tierras.

—Por no hablar de que tiene la osadía de detenerlo, tocarlo, pedirle favores y conseguir que se hagan las cosas a su manera.

—¡Y qué más quieren que sepa! No la veo hace mucho, y el comportamiento del amo con ella también ha sido raro. Han estado juntos todo el rato y hasta le ha servido de comer. Al menos parece que vino más educada que antes, aunque a ratos se olvida de llamar adecuadamente Sesshomaru-sama al amo.

—No puede ser —comenzó a decir uno de los tengus —quizá esa mujer sea…

—… La prometida del amo sesshom… —comenzó a completar el otro, justo cuando el daiyokai regresaba a donde estaban.

Se estaba relamiendo la sangre de las garras y la cara, todavía con los ojos rojos. La serpiente, deshaciéndose en el bosque. Miraba a los tres demonios que tenía delante, y no le gustaba para nada la conversación que estaban teniendo a sus espaldas. Un simple gruñido les hizo callar en jn instante, y pudo volver a su lugar de espectador.

Rin por fin llegó al templo, el cual parecía bastante abandonado. Los recipientes en los que se habían dejado ofrendas parecían llevar allí muchos años, ya vacíos. Enseguida realizó los pasos como había aprendido con Kagome, dejó la ofrenda, y tiró de la cuerda para tocar la campana. Y caminando hacia atrás se alejó un poco en dirección a donde se encontraba Ah-Un.

De repente, unas tenues luces azules se comenzaron a ver en el bosque, muchos monstruos comenzaron a salir de él, hacia donde ella se encontraba. Apretó fuertemente sus párpados cerrados. _Son ilusiones son ilusiones, no caigas, nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil, no caigas, son ilusiones, _se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Contó unos cuantos segundos, y nada la atacó. Ahora que los veía de cerca, los monstruos tenían un aspecto ridículo, casi de caricatura. Si no se hubiera quedado, seguramente el engaño habría surtido efecto.

Decididamente, camino de nuevo al templo, llamando a la campana, está vez sin respeto alguno.

—¡Soy la humana Rin! Digna en la tierra que piso, amiga de las criaturas y seres que habitan los bosques en la noche y no tengo miedo. —respiró hondo antes de seguir, se sentía un poco ridícula diciendo esas cosas, pero le tenían que creer —¡Como humana que ha traído una ofrenda exijo ver a los mensajeros de la diosa del arroz!

Enseguida, se vio envuelta por el fuego azul, Ah-Un tuvo que cerrar sus dos pares de ojos para protegerse de la luz, y en cuanto los volvió a abrir, Rin ya no estaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Yamakichi: serpiente gigantezca monstruosa que vive en el monte Tsurugi**

**Tengu: yokai cuervo guerrero de las montañas, representados normalmente con piel roja, nariz enorme y alas negras. Supondré que son aliados naturales de Sesshomaru al tratarse su nombre de un derivado de los tiangou o perros celestiales chinos **

**Zorros mágicos: pues son literalmente un montón de shippos los que hay en esa zona ahora mismo, lo que sí que si buscáis algo de mitología, hay un montón de cosas sobre los mensajeros de la diosa Inari del arroz :3**

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! yaaaaay vivan las vacaciones, he actualizado en 3 días, todo un récord XD**

**Que no se me note que se me va la olla buscando cosas de mitología y que me pongo en modo conspiranoica de que todo cuadra XD**

**Btw, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya por fin Rin deja de ser una princesa en la torre, que ya iba siendo hora :D**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	29. Rin, ¿Estarás a la altura? III

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 29: Rin, ¿sabrás estar a la altura? III**

* * *

_Decididamente, caminó de nuevo al templo, llamando a la campana, está vez sin respeto alguno._

_—¡Soy la humana Rin! Digna en la tierra que piso, amiga de las criaturas y seres que habitan los bosques en la noche y no tengo miedo. —respiró hondo antes de seguir, se sentía un poco ridícula diciendo esas cosas, pero le tenían que creer —¡Como humana que ha traído una ofrenda exijo ver a los mensajeros de la diosa del arroz!_

_Enseguida, se vio envuelta por el fuego azul, Ah-Un tuvo que cerrar sus dos pares de ojos para protegerse de la luz, y en cuanto los volvió a abrir, Rin ya no estaba._

* * *

Rin en cuanto se vio envuelta en fuego cerró fuertemente los ojos. No podía tener miedo, un daiyokai y su ejército la protegerían, además de su temor se notaría y no sería una figura fuerte ante lo que se enfrentaría. Enseguida las cosas a su alrededor parecieron moverse y luego volver a estar estables. Susurros, cuchicheos a su alrededor. Reconoció el ruido y la sensación de ser olfateada, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos. Tenía que centrarse en donde estaba antes de abrir los ojos y caer en una posible ilusión. El olor era el de un bosque, lo reconocía bien, la habían llevado algo más tierra dentro, porque no sentía la brisa llevando la humedad del mar. Se abrazo a si misma, y comenzó a escuchar. Efectivamente, eran niños, a su alrededor, aunque se movían mucho, y eran rápidos.

—¿Estas loco? ¡Es humana! A los humanos no se les hace daño, esta prohibido.

—Trajo una ofrenda y exigió vernos, pero ahora no abre los ojos, si le pegamos un buen susto los abrirá.

—Pssst eh, no han pensado que quizás no sea humana? Olí en ella a perro demonio.

—Y a dragón. No creo que sea una híbrida entre esas dos cosas, sería más fea.

—¿Más fea? Pero si va vestida de princesa.

—Por eso lo digo, seguro que es una bruja disfrazada. Así que tiene que ser fea. Lo que no se es como habrá imitado tan bien el olor a humano, se habrá comido a una y esta usando su piel.

—Que no, te digo yo que es humana.

—¿Y que humano conoces tú que se presente como tal? Ninguno, se piensan los únicos habitantes de la tierra.

—Yo. Yo me presento como humana —intervino por fin Rin, aún sin abrir los ojos. —Me presento como humana, porque he vivido, y pronto seguiré viviendo rodeada de seres que no lo son. Se que soy la rareza allí, y por eso lo hago.

—¡Hey! Para que exiges vernos si no quieres abrir los ojos!

—¡Quiero hacerlo! Pero no tengo manera de saber si no seré engañada. Es la única manera que tengo de protegerme ahora mismo.

—No hacemos daño a humanos, esta prohibido.

—Eso no implica que no podáis engañar o confundir.

—Pues yo te lo prometo —dijo una de las cinco voces que le contestaban, un niño, quizás algo más crecido que el resto.

—Prométemelo por el dedo

—¿Qué?

—Así —dijo Rin, levantando su dedo meñique — ven, entrelázalo con el mío.

El niño obedeció, y entrelaza uno de sus dedos acabado en garra con el meñique de Rin. En cuanto noto el contacto ella cerró su dedo y sacudiendo ligeramente la mano arriba y abajo comenzó a recitar: —¡promesa de meñique, si miento me tragarme mil agujas!

Y dicho esto, abrió los ojos. Había acertado en casi todo. En el bosque, en los zorros, en que ya casi no se veía el mar. La luz se colaba atenuada entre las ramas de árboles desnudos, y se encontraba ante lo que parecía el verdadero templo. Éste no parecía tan abandonado como el resto, excepto por notarse abierta y vacía la zona que debería corresponderse a la adoración del dios. El templo anterior había sido abandonado por los humanos, y en consecuencia, el real, el que habitaban los zorros, había sido abandonado por su deidad.

—¡Hey! Yo no me quiero tragar mil agujas, no eres humana! ¡Eres una bruja!

—Jajajaja no, sí, soy humana, es una canción que es costumbre de una amiga mía, —contestó con una sonrisa dulce. —y ahora lo que me trajo aquí: volvía con mi futuro esposo a mi futuro hogar, y fuimos atacados.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo, para enseguida comenzar a ser reemplazados por cuchicheos de la casi veintena de zorros mágicos echándose la culpa los unos a los otros, subiendo cada vez más el volumen hasta casi gritarse.

—¡Silencio! Esto no es lo que Mayo-san hubiera deseado.— grito el mayor que anteriormente hizo la promesa, por encima de todo.

Silencio sepulcral nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a mirar en cualquier dirección, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de ningún ser vivo.

—Esto… lo siento. ¿Quién es Mayo-San?

—Rin hime-sama, Mayo era quien nos cuidaba, era el más sabio de todos y el último de los mayores en morir. Nos estuvo matando Yamakachi, por interponer os a que se dedicará a cazar humanos. Ellos nos han olvidado, pero no podemos permitir su matanza. Por eso seguíamos purificado la zona con nuestro fuego, engañando a lis humanos para que no se adentrará en las montañas. Pero eso no le hizo gracia a la gran serpiente. Se había hecho grande comiendo cadáveres de las guerras y nuestros padres apenas podían hacerle frente.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿murió hace mucho? ¿No tenéis a nadie que os cuide? Sois niños aún.

—No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide! Semos fuertes todos aquí —grito una de las niñas más pequeñas.

—Y no lo niego —respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. —Estoy completamente segura de que os sabéis cuidar, y más si lo hacéis entre todos. Pero tener a alguien que cuide de ti alivia el dolor y sufrimiento de estar solo cuando eres un niño.

—Hablas de ello como si supieras qué es. —Volvió a hablar el mayor —eres una princesa, seguro que te han criado entre almohadones.

Rin enseguida comenzó a intentar ocultar la risilla que se le escapaba. No tenía ni idea.

—Hasta que no conocí a Sesshomaru-sama, no supe lo que era ser cuidada, aunque no tuviera una madre que me alimentara o jugara conmigo. Pero estoy segura de que ninguno de los de aquí necesitáis eso. Necesitáis sentiros seguros por las noches. Saber que podéis dormir a pierna suelta sin miedo.

—¡No tenemos miedo! Seguiremos luchando contra cualquier ejército tonto que traiga Yamakachi.

—El problema es que ese ejército al que habéis visto y atacado no es de la serpiente, son los seguidores de mi señor, Sesshomaru-sama. Es más creo haberle visto devorar a una gran serpiente cuando estaba de camino aquí.

Dicho esto, tras haber ganado algo de autoridad entre los niños, comenzó a caminar hacia el tempo. Recogió unas minis florecillas blancas que crecían en el musgo de invierno y se adentro en él. Los niños comenzaron a rodear la para interponerse, pero no sé atrevían a tocarla, por lo que pudo terminar de adentrarse sin problemas. Entonces lo vio, un zorro adulto, con su cara tapada por una máscara blanca de zorro, y vestimenta de sacerdote. Sería el encargado mayor del templo, y supuraba un veneno violeta de unas heridas torpemente vendadas. Se arrodilló a su lado, le dejó las florecillas encima, y comenzó a rezar por su alma, porque pudiera seguir a su diosa en el otro mundo.

Pero sus rezos fueron interrumpidos. Gritos de niños diciendo que había que resistir y otros que huir, se acumulaban a sus espaldas. Sacó el abanico de su obi y lo abrió. Debía taparse la cara si se encontraba con alguna criatura desconocida, para asegurarse de que no podía ver una pizca de miedo en ella, llamar a Sesshomaru, y resistir. Pero en cuanto salió del templo, no era cualquier criatura. Era su futuro esposo. Enseguida, aunque intentaban ser valientes, los niños se refugiaron detrás de ella. Era un adulto sin miedo, que los protegiera, ¿no?

—Sesshomaru! ¡Mi señor! Que bueno tenerle aquí. —lo saludó, acercándose casi dando saltitos de alegría por verlo, mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

El solo miraba a su alrededor, el decrépito templo, vio las marcas que hacían de cerco, obra de los tengus. Todo esto los había casi encerrado en una dimensión paralela, que los separaba de humanos y dioses, pero que los dejaba a merced de los yokais de la zona. Pudiendo sólo escapar el fuego azul. Ahora todo tenía sentido, atacaban en defensa propia, tras haber sido acorralados hasta la casi desesperación. Una simple horda de detestables niños encerrados, molestado. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los padres de esos mocosos? Rogaba casi porque estuvieran de viaje, y no fueran un atajo de huérfanos con los que Rin se encariñaría fácilmente. Además entraban dentro de la definición de la chica de 'adorable'.

—Esto… Sesshomaru… ya he hablado con ellos, creían que el ejército era de Yamakachi, pero son niños y realmente no sabían bien que estaban haciendo, creo que con una reprimenda bastará.

Una sonrisa burló a apareció en las fauces de Sesshomaru. Múltiples formas de escarmiento cruzaron su mente en un momento. Ataques hacia su persona y hacia su mujer en sus territorios. Reprimenda? Eso se quedaba corto.

Volvió a mirar a Rin, quien lo miraba entre preocupada y sufriendo por los niños. Suspiro, dejó de sonreír. Debía dejar aquello para más adelante.

—Vámonos, Rin. Ya has hecho lo que querías hacer. Y no vuelvas a irte sola, para algo viniste con Ah y Un.

—Ya, bueno, no fue mi intención realmente

—Espere!¡No se lleve a la princesa! Nosotros la cuidaremos y ella puede ser nuestra nueva cuidadora, nos portaremos bien.

¿Por qué toda criatura que se cruzaba con Rin ella les caía tan bien? Iba a tener que llevársela consigo a todos lados para espantar le a todo el mundo. Ella era suya, maldita sea. Enseguida vio el rostro apesadumbrado de Rin, y cómo miraba hacia el templo.

—No, ella es mía, y no se comparte —la tomó de la mano para conseguir su atención, aunque algo posesivamente. —Algo ha pasado aquí, ya se cuando algo te preocupa.

—Ellos… —trago saliva, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla —ellos están solos, y el último que había cuidado de ellos, al templo y los humanos de Yamakachi, ha muerto hace poco por las heridas. Ahora están solos. Es… es feo estar solo, yo… ojalá poder ayudarles.

En cuanto ella empezó a llorar, pudo notar su sentir al tenerla así tomada de la mano. Era una sensación horrible que le e cogía el pecho y no lograba desarmar lo. Enseguida notó como Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar en su cintura. Él quería hacerla feliz, que dejara de sentirse de aquella manera tan horrible, y la maldita espada pareció entenderlo y respondió. De la misma manera que cuando aquella mujer que olía a Naraku murió. Desenvainó la espada, y enseguida mostró su brillo como arma sagrada, soltó la mano de Rin e ingresó en el templo.

Maldijo internamente. Primero proteger a una humana, ahora a unos malditos zorros y a los humanos que salvaguardaban. También proteger anteriormente a los inútiles de su ejército y otras tonterías de ese estilo. Las palabras de su padre seguían persiguiéndolo. _"¿Para que quieres más poder? Acaso…. ¿Tienes algo que proteger, Sesshomaru_?".

Dentro del templo lo encontró, el cadáver del zorro. Era reciente, podía ver a los mensajeros del más allá. La espada más que palpitar casi temblaba. Con un solo movimiento los corto. Pero produjo un efecto más allá del de revivir al zorro. Con ese movimiento de espada, purifico y revivió todo el bosque a su alrededor.

Tenseiga había demostrado ser más poderosa que antes, aunque ya no contuviera la técnica robada de la luna infernal. Ignoró completamente al muerto comenzando a moverse y le dio la espalda, disponiéndose a salir del templo. Tras esa acción ya no se podía considerar a Rin especial por ser la única a la que había revivido. Todo parecía hermoso a su alrededor, pero le daba completamente igual, no comprendía por que se había visto empujado a ayudar de aquella estúpida manera. Hasta que alcanzó el exterior, la primavera se había hecho a su alrededor, y todos los zorros les esperaban reverenciándose. Menos Rin, quien le esperaba sonriente.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ella. _Sesshomaru no goshujin-sama. _No sonaba mal en lo absoluto.

Quizás si hubiera una razón para justificar la acción tan estúpida que acababa de acometer. La sonrisa y el amor incondicional de ella eran una muy buena razón. Le daba igual qué le fueran a decir en cuanto la anunciara como su mujer. Ella era la única que podía estar a la altura.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! bueno, ya me he puesto al día de hasta donde quería llegar por estas fechas, así que ya a partir de la semana que viene volveré con las actualizaciones semanales :D**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A ver si llegan de una vez a donde sea que se supone que vive nuestro Sesshy. Que no se note que quiero ver a estos dos rodeados de niños, pero no aún, hay que darles tiempo XD ****Espero que os esté gustando la historia, después de todo quería evolucionar un pelín más los personajes además de simplemente juntarlos y now kiss **

**Para toda la gente que me deja sus tan amables reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, me dan la vida de verdad, ni me puedo creer que alguien se moleste en leer los inventos que voy escribiendo por estos lares. Así que nada, os adoro por leerme y aguantarme, os deseo a todos lo mejor (las fiestas me ponen hasta sentimental ya)**

**¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	30. Rin, ¿Sabrás estar a la altura?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 29: Rin, ¿sabrás estar a la altura? IV**

* * *

Apenas obró la resurrección del zorro y salió del templo, Sesshomaru estaba más que dispuesto a marcharse. No tenía que por qué ir perdiendo su valioso tiempo ayudando a unos débiles zorros. Ya no estarían molestando en sus territorios entendiendo que eran suyos y no tenía nada que ver con aquella serpiente asquerosa, además de que probablemente espantarían a los humanos que se adentraran en aquellos territorios salvajes. Sólo quería ir al encuentro de la dueña de la sonrisa que le encandilaba hasta tal punto de casi querer hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Eso todavía le pisoteaba bastante el orgullo, pero conociéndola, estaba completamente seguro de que ella nunca le pediría nada que fuera en contra de su honor como demonio. Por no mencionar que, con ayuda de ella, había arreglado en menos de una tarde un problema que a su ejército traía de cabeza desde hacía meses.

Comenzó a caminar para alejarse, con ella siguiéndolo obedientemente. ¿Acaso nadie lo escuchaba?

—Rin, recuerda, a mi lado.

—Oh si, por supuesto, no me olvido de lo que me ha dicho mi señor, solo que me cuesta abandonar viejas costumbres.

—Olvídate de viejas costumbres, ya no vivirás tu antigua vida.

Rin asintió y apuró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado. ¿En qué cambiaría su antigua vida? Sabía que ya no conviviría con humanos, pero le hizo saber acerca de sus costumbres para con él. ¿Sería porque se convertiría en su esposa? Ya casi lo alcanzaba, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo, alguien tomándola de la manga de su kimono la tomó por sorpresa. El zorro que antes yacía muerto dentro del templo, víctima del veneno de Yamakachi, ahora la retenía, con la desesperación grabada en su rostro.

—¡Por favor no se vayan! —alcanzó a decir, antes de que Sesshomaru se molestara en darse la vuelta, visiblemente contrariado de que alguien osara a tocar y depositar su asqueroso olor sobre su Rin. Aun siendo sujetado ahora por las garras del daiyokai, y teniendo que soltar a la chica por ello, no optó por callarse. —¡Por favor! Yo… no debería estar aquí, yo… estaba muerto… ¡Morí envenenado! Recuerdo aún las quemaduras y el dolor indescriptible. Aún si no hubiera muerto, nunca me habría recuperado de las heridas de la noche a la mañana.

—Entonces ahora le debes la vida a mi señor Sesshomaru. —apuntó Rin, intentando mantener la compostura, era difícil no asustarse de ver a alguien en ese estado tan cerca de ella.

Mayo, ya sin ninguna herida que hubiera de notado lo que le hubiera pasado, excepto quizás por lo destrozados que traía sus ropajes de monje sintoísta, miraba horrorizado a Rin. Ahora le debía un favor a un demonio que con su simple presencia atemorizaba, por no mencionar que se le veía visiblemente molesto.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar directo a irse. En cuanto se cruzaron con los tengus, les dio órdenes de levantar el cerco que allí les encerraba. Las directrices eran claras: esos zorros tenían que encargarse que los humanos no se adentraran en sus territorios, no quería su olor cerca de él. Sintió a Rin temblar a su lado al dar esa orden, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta. Ella no era una humana común, ella algo que todavía no alcanzaba a catalogar la hacía diferente. La miró de reojo, y aunque su dulce rostro se veía preocupado, no era momento de explicaciones. Siguió hacia adelante, ya estaban cerca de ciudad palacio, el centro neurálgico en las salvajes montañas que su familia había comenzado a conquistar en su llegada a las islas, antes de que falleciera su padre. Tomó a Rin en brazos a la vez que comenzaba su vuelo para llegar a su destino, quería evitar a toda costa que ella lo tomara de nuevo de la mano. El hecho de que hablaran de los humanos y ver su rostro lleno de preocupación le hizo recordar algo: debía estar lejos de todo lo que fuera humano, o que lo fuera al menos en parte.

Flashback

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que Toga, su honorable padre y general de su familia había abandonado este mundo, dejándole en herencia aquella detestable e inútil espada sin filo. Estaba recorriendo los límites de sus territorios, en búsqueda de cualquiera que pudiera servirle de presa. Desde que su padre había muerto, muchos cobardes abandonaron su ejército, por no contar de que la mayoría lo consideraban aún prácticamente un adolescente. Hasta que un olor completamente desagradable llegó a su aguda nariz: un híbrido. Era pleno día, y vio en medio de la explanada a un niño que no debía llegar aún a los siete años, preguntándole a unos inútiles lobos si sabían donde se encontraba su padre, no paraba de insistir en que se parecía mucho a él, su madre se lo dijo. Era gracioso ver la escena, no paraban de pelear entre ellos, además de que se burlaban de él por ser tan bajito, aunque era verdad que saltaba bastante alto, y sus garras no eran desdeñables.

Hasta que de repente el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte, gritando que tenía que encontrar a su padre, que su padre tenía a Tenseiga, la espada que curaba. Su madre estaba mal, tenía que encontrarlo. ¿Ese niño estaba afirmando ser hijo del gran general perro? ¿Estaba ese híbrido afirmando ser su hermano? Ese ser no tendría que ni formar parte de este mundo, debería haber muerto junto con su madre cuando fue dado a luz. Enfadado, pero son perder aún el control, espantó a los lobos con su látigo y se acercó hacia el niño, levantándolo sin cuidado de su brazo, para examinarlo. Tenía razón, tenía los mismos ojos dorados y pelo plateado que la rama de su familia, y unas estúpidas orejas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza que no paraba de mover sin parar. Olía a miedo, pero a la vez lo miraba asombrado, y casi a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

—T-tu…. ¿Tú eres mi papá?

Sesshomaru intentó no enfurecerse más ante esa pregunta. Ese asqueroso híbrido le había preguntado si había cometido la gran estupidez de preñar a una humana, por no contar que el camino hacia la supremacía no lo iba a encontrar entre las piernas de una estúpida mujer. Comenzó a gruñir, asustando al pequeño, quien enseguida bajó las orejas en señal de sumisión.

—Lo siento, yo… no quiero ofenderlo señor, pero se parece a mí, y busco a alguien que se parece a mí, mi papá… o mi hermano Sesshomaru. Mamá dice que tengo un hermano también que se llama así… ¿Lo conoce?

Genial. Resultó que su honorable, pero aparentemente estúpido padre, le había hablado de él también a esa princesa humana. El enfado hizo que apretara más su agarre en la muñeca del niño, clavando accidentalmente una de sus garras en su delicado bracito.

—¡M-me haces daño! Lo siento, me iré y no lo molestaré más, señor, ¡pero déjeme ir! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi padre o a mi hermano!

—Yo no tengo ningún hermano. Nunca reconoceré como hermano a una alimaña de asquerosa sangre híbrida como tú. Si tanto quieres saber, Tu padre está muerto por salvar a esa princesa que es tu madre, Tenseiga no es más que una espada inútil y sin filo, y no vuelvas más por aquí. Este Sesshomaru no es tu hermano, y si vuelves a pisar estas tierras dejando tu asqueroso olor por aquí ten por seguro de que te mataré.

Y dicho esto dejó caer al niño, quien se fue llorando, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Más adelante, cuando se lo volvió a encontrar, a pesar de que había podido comprobar que su medio hermano curaba con una facilidad asombrosa y ninguna marca le quedaba nunca de ello, una cicatriz, pequeña y delgada, adornaba su muñeca izquierda allí donde se había posado una de sus garras venenosas.

Fin de flashback

Unos suaves brazos le rodearon por el cuello, poco después de que la levantara en brazos, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Por momentos dudaba de si no sería un error tener a Rin tan cerca suyo, pero ya había tomado una decisión y la palabra arrepentimiento y equivocación no se encontraban en su lenguaje. Con ella en sus brazos llegaron hasta el campo de protección que ocultaba en la cima de una montaña lo que parecía ser una ciudad brillante. Rin dejó escapar en sus sensibles oídos suspiros maravillada de lo que estaba viendo, la chica no cabía en si de felicidad que podía ser capaz en su corta vida de ser llevada a ver algo tan maravilloso. Una serie de edificaciones se sucedían una detrás de la otra, de diferentes tamaños, todas majestuosas en la cima de una montaña boscosa y escarpada. Numerosos puentes las conectaban unos con otros entre los accidentes del terreno, los suelos cubiertos de intricados caminos y jardines. Toda esa pequeña ciudad hecha de edificios parecía rebosar de vida, llena de espíritus y criaturas que revoloteaban en todas direcciones.

En el centro del todo, donde ya había una pequeña planicie, se alzaba el edificio principal. Unas escaleras imperiales se hallaban para subir a sus numerosas puertas, un gran patio de armas, un gran edificio y numerosos jardines interpuestos entre el resto de las construcciones que parecían haberse alzado de manera más improvisada a su alrededor. Sesshomaru, con Rin en brazos, descendió hacia el centro, en un sitio que parecía hecho especialmente para recibirlo, ya que desde allí se podía ver todo, era el punto más alto que conectaba la montaña con el cielo. El mononoke la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, para que estuviera de pie, a su lado, y una vez fue rodeado por todas las criaturas que allí moraban y el ejército que le había seguido hasta allí, se pronunció:

—_Hemos vuelto triunfantes tras terminar la reconquista de los territorios de esta isla, territorios que el Gran General Perro conquistó para mi familia. Ahora, yo, el gran Sesshomaru he heredado el poder del clan y su título de general, yo, Sesshomaru, soy el nuevo general y el nuevo dueño de estas tierras._

Todas las criaturas reunidas se arremolinaban nerviosas, aclamando en vítores a su superior.

_—La mayoría de los aquí presentes ya saben cómo se rige todo aquí, y los que no, no voy a extenderme, todo se reduce a que no os pongáis en mi camino, no hay lugar para el débil, el camino de la supremacía sólo apunta hacia adelante. El principal motivo por el que me estoy molestando en comunicarle algo a todos en persona, y que no pienso repetir, es un anuncio de especial importancia: tenéis que arrodillaros y rendir pleitesía ante alguien más, porque no he venido solo. De ahora en adelante, todos los que me obedecéis y seguís, tenéis a alguien más para obedecer y seguir. —_dijo con autoridad, realizando una ligera pausa en la que tomó delicadamente la mano de Rin para adelantarla un momento ante todos, quienes observaban y escuchaban expectantes_. —Ella es Rin, mi esposa._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Tras una ausencia de casi un mes, vuelvo a publicar, ha costado bastante, pero no os preocupéis, no dejo esta historia inconclusa, ya la tengo planificada entera hace mucho XD**

**Ya comenzamos un nuevo arco en esta historia, pronto sabremos cómo se las arregla Rin en el palacio de Sesshomaru, y más adelantee empezaremos a saber un poco más de mis teorías sobre la infancia de inuyasha, su relación con Sesshomaru y... tachaaaan el por qué he llamado así a este fanfic :D**

**Por cierto, esto lo escribo principalmente para fanfiction: ¿A alguien le está gustando esta historia, estoy aburriendo a alguien? hace muchos capítulos casi nadie me escribe nada, y la verdad que desalienta bastante (muchas gracias freakin'love-sesshourin por seguirme escribiendo! :3) y es un verdadero trabajo estar subiendo la historia, ya que estoy editando para poder publicar en dos sitios a la vez, además de avisar a quienes me lo piden de las nuevas actualizaciones... Por eso, hacedme saber si queréis seguir sabiendo de mi historia, sino ya me plantearé más adelante dejar de publicar en fanfiction y sólo publicar en wattpad si veo que no tengo gente que le interese demasiado por aquí.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	31. Rin, ¿A qué sabe el arroz?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 31: Rin, ¿A qué sabe el arroz?**

* * *

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Sesshomaru la anunciara. Era difícil vivir allí, aunque los momentos con su amado la compensaran. Cuando llegó se quedó maravillada por las edificaciones, la belleza de las montañas y toda la vida sobrenatural que parecía haber allí, pero desde que se instaló en la habitación principal, la que era originalmente de Sesshomaru y ahora compartía con él, se sentía sola y abandonada la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque le veía casi todos los días y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, él se encargaba de vigilar sus territorios, comprobar que su ejército seguía mejorando, eliminando carroña, luchando. Estaba casada con un ser que era un guerrero, la lucha y el asesinato seguirían formando parte de lo que él era. Por otro lado, no le molestaba en lo absoluto si no tenía que ver en primer plano nada de ello. Además, ya se lo había explicado, se la llevó consigo para que pudiera estar bien, y ser libre. Ser libre implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, hacer lo que quisiera, o tener tiempo libre. Se le hacía raro el concepto de tiempo libre.

Pero ojalá no estuviera teniendo que malgastar su tiempo libre en estar enroscada echa un ovillo toda la tarde. Estaba rodeada de cosas hermosas allí donde mirara, armarios llenos de kimonos lujosos, un baño termal al otro lado de las habitaciones, una sala de estar propias, un balcón que daba a un jardín lleno de flores a pesar de ser las últimas nevadas del invierno. No era como las casas señoriales humanas, que por mucho lujo que tuvieran eran frías en invierno. Allí podía andar descalza sin problemas, salir a donde quisiera, ir a la biblioteca a leer lo que era capaz, admirar las pinturas guardadas ordenadamente en cajoneras. Pero se pasaba todo el tiempo que no veía a Sesshomaru completamente sola. Se dio la vuelta en el futón de tamaño matrimonial, buscando estar más cómoda. La dieta únicamente de arroz no ayudaba. Se puso a recordar su primer día allí, intentando pensar en donde podrían estar todos.

_—Ella es Rin, mi esposa._

_Rin enseguida se presentó, haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Estaba exactamente donde debía estar, al lado de su amado Sesshomaru. Esa era su nueva vida y tenía que aceptarla. Lo único que no sabía cómo digerir el que casi como una ola, todas las criaturas presentes se postraron ante ella, independientemente del variado de sus formas._

_—¡Salve Rin, nuestra señora!_

_—¡SALVE! —sonó al unísono._

_—¡Salve Rin la humana sin miedo, comandante de humanos y bestias!_

_—¡SALVE!_

_¿Qué? ¿La humana sin miedo? ¿De dónde habían sacado eso de que sin miedo? Si ahora estaba temblando, intentando mantener el temple para no esconderse detrás de su esposo. Por no hablar de que tenía que interrogarlo. Al amanecer del día anterior le propuso matrimonio y hoy la presentaba como su esposa. Se había saltado otro maldito paso. ¿O acaso las criaturas sobrenaturales no se casaban? Le daba mucha vergüenza el pensar en que tendría que preguntarle aquello. Esperaba una boda y ahora la estaban aclamando como comandante de no-se-qué. ¿Estarían hablando de cuando se vio obligada a defender la hacienda Oda? _

_Repentinamente vio como los vítores se acallaron, y se dio la vuelta, Sesshomaru había dado la señal de que se callaran de una vez. Sonrió ligeramente, ni siquiera cuando le alababan tenía demasiada paciencia, ¿cómo es que la aguantaba tanto a ella y a sus preguntas? Recordó lo que le había dicho, no quería que se repitiera, así que retrocedió un paso para ponerse a su lado._

_Desde el silencio de estar a su lado siguió admirando el paisaje. Estaban en la parte más alta de una terraza gigante de la edificación principal. Había mucho dorado y rojo, y parte de la construcción parecía estar edificada sobre el cadáver petrificado de un dragón gigantesco. Eso le hizo recordar a alguna historia que le había contado Jaken acerca de aquel enfrentamiento entre los perros y los dragones. Siguió mirando, parecían estar tan altos que estarían a la misma altura de las nubes. En las laderas este y sur —las más alejadas del mar— descendían los puentes y restos de complejos construidos, parecía que para múltiples fines, intercalados con diferentes terrazas, cuanto más abajo, más salvajes parecían, internándose ya en el bosque. Eso que veía a sus pies no era un simple castillo, no era un palacio. Era toda una ciudad._

_—Por esto Rin, es que te pregunté acerca de qué pensabas acerca del poder. Ahora estás a mi lado, y todo esto también te pertenece. Y sé que aunque pertenezcas a una especie especialmente violenta y vengativa no serías capaz de usarlo con esos fines._

_—No se preocupe mi señor, sabe que eso no pasará. De todos modos… ojalá vivir lo suficiente._

_—Vivir lo suficiente para qué?_

_—Para ver el fin de las guerras. La señora Kagome viene de quinientos años en el futuro. No sé cuantos años son esos, pero sé que son bastantes. Ella dice que en el futuro los humanos ya aprendieron, y es en sitios muy lejanos y aislados donde se siguen produciendo guerras. La violencia de casi cualquier tipo está castigada, aunque eso no quita que siga habiendo humanos malos… En fin, supongo que usted sí lo llegará a ver, espero que pueda darme la razón…_

_Silencio por parte de él. Quizás no debería haberle sacado el tema de que viviría muchísimo más que ella justo el día en el que la había convertido en su mujer. Maldición, ella y su manía de arruinarlo todo con su gran bocota. ¿No sabía estarse callada aún? Jaken se lo reprochaba muchísimo de pequeña, calladita estás más bonita, decía._

_—Rin, sé por que te has quedado en silencio. No pienses que no he sopesado el largo de mi vida al unirme contigo, y no pienso perder el tiempo preocupándome de ello ahora. —miró hacia el cielo, ya casi era de noche, y mientras todas las criaturas se refugiaban o deambulaban por sus sitios, las lámparas habían comenzado a encenderse mágicamente —Entremos, debes de estar cansada._

Sí. Repasó todo lo que pudo de ese momento, pero estaba tan concentrada en hablar con su esposo, que no se fijó demasiado donde se escondían las criaturas. Tampoco había vuelto hasta allí arriba como para ver hacia donde llevaban los caminos y ser capaz de no perderse en sus incursiones. Además sabía que no estaba Jaken para pedirle ayuda, ya que la última vez que su esposo abandonó el palacio, el diablillo lo había acompañado.

El dolor de estómago no cesaba, no era momento para ir ella sola en una incursión. Era muy fácil perderse si salía en busca de comida, lo cual nunca lo había conseguido. Maldita dieta de arroz. De alguna manera mágicamente la atendían espectacularmente, todo se ordenaba sólo, el baño se preparaba y limpia a sólo, siempre tenía ropa limpia por las mañanas para colocarse y le aparecían comida (arroz) y agua o té a diferentes horas del día. Todas las cosas se preparaban justo cuando ella no estaba, así que tenía las fuertes sospechas de que la estaban evitando. Una vez intento dejar una nota con ofrenda de flores, para ver si hacía amigos, pero fue la única vez donde dejaron una de sus cosas sin recolocar. ¿Debía salir o no? Se puso a recordar la última vez que se perdió.

_Se estaba por hacer de noche, y debía volver, pero definitivamente se había perdido. Lo único que había encontrado fueron unas setas con alta probabilidad de ser venenosas y carpas decorativas en un estanque, que le pareció casi un acto salvaje ir a pescarlas. Estaba cansada de subir y bajar escaleras. No era capaz de encontrar a nadie para preguntar, y estaba segura de que vio muchos seres viviendo allí. Era seguro que la evitaban. ¿Era orden de Sesshomaru, les daba miedo, asco o era simplemente costumbre evitar a los humanos? Negó con la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en tonterías. Seguro conseguiría hacer amigos pronto allí. Pero antes tenía que volver a sus habitaciones, anochecería y no sabía cómo era ese lugar como para estar vagando sola y perdida por la noche. _

_Acabo llegando a un pequeño patio con bastante moho y plantas por doquier. Escucho una voz que le era de sobra conocida, las quejas eran su marca personal. _

_—¡Vamos bestia tozuda! Que ya estamos llegando tarde a buscar al amo bonito y te tengo que llevar porque seguro que quiere traer cosas para la mocosa… —pegó un suspiro —aaaay cuanto ha crecido Rin… _

_—¡Gran Jaken! —lo llamo Rin esperanzada y feliz de haberlo encontrado. Ni veía al sapo desde que habían viajada camino al palacio junto con el ejército. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de ver a alguien conocido! Pero parecía que apenas la escucho, empezó a tironear de Ah-Un para ir de de allí, algo asustado —¡Por favor Gran Jaken, no se vaya! —Si, definitivamente la había escuchado, no estaba tan lejos, ya que se había acercado corriendo en cuanto lo vio, pero como montará en el dragón seguramente conseguiría escapar —¡Ah-Un! ¡Traeme al señor Jaken! _

_Y perfectamente obedientes, y además felices de verla, porque sabían que implicaba mimos y hierba fresca, le llevaron obediente ente a Jaken amarrado en sus fauces. Pero Jaken parecía completamente atemorizado de tenerla cerca, y aunque colgado a la altura de ella, miraba insistentemente al suelo. _

_—Gran Jaken, ¿pasa algo? —No la miraba, estaba temblando. No le gustaba lo que iba a intentar, pero no sé le ocurría nada más. —Es una orden de tu señora, Jaken, mírame. _

_Surtió efecto. El diablillo la miró, pero definitivamente no quería estar allí, estaba asustado. _

_—Disculpa que te lo haya ordenado, pero no entiendo que pasa. ¡Me has casi criado tu cuando acompañaba a Sesshomaru de niña! Me da igual cual sea mi posición ahora…. —Jaken parecía asustarse o emocionarse por momentos —pero para mí siempre serás el Gran Jaken, y si no escuché mal anteriormente, para ti sigo siendo una mocosa estúpida e impertinente. Por favor… eres mi único amigo aquí junto con Ah y Un, y no quiero estar sola cuando mi señor no está… por favor Gran Jaken, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienen miedo ahora? Ni siquiera he encontrado a nadie para que me diga el camino de vuelta. _

_—Mocosa estúpida cuanto has crecido… —empezó a decir, sirviéndose los mocos de la emoción, siendo enseguida abrazado por Rin —¡Pero como vas a ser tan estúpida! ¡Al menos aprenderte el camino por el que has ido para no molestar al personal! —le gritó como siempre, arrancándole una dulce carcajada a la chica, quien le dio la orden a la bestia para que lo soltara, entre risas —Venga, vamos tonta, te llevaré de vuelta, pero vamos ya, que oscurece, tú tienes que estar adentro para dormir yo tengo que ir a seguir al amo bonito. —empezó a caminar seguido por Rin y el dragón. —¿Y se puede saber por qué te has alejado tanto niña? _

_—Jajajaja es gracioso, veras…. —empezó a decir titubeando un poco—la verdad es que busco comida, o alguien que me pueda dar un poco, la dieta de sólo arroz es horrible —el diablillo se dio la vuelta asustado —¡Pero no le digas a Sesshomaru! Me han dado muchas comodidades y tratado muy bien, quería solucionar esto por mi cuenta, no quiero molestar con tonterías. _

_—No te preocupes Rin, tú siempre molestas, pero estamos acostumbrados. Ya cuando vuelva si no has encontrado nada, ya te ayudaré yo. Seguro que los sirvientes no tienen ni idea de que come un humano. ¿Sabes? No es que abunden los de tu especie por aquí. Por eso no se te puede dejar sola, seguro que acabas mal aunque intenten ayudarte. _

_Y así siguieron caminando, comenzando una charla cada vez más animada. Esto le alegro el humor a Rin, quien, cansada, aburrida y harta del arroz se encontraba cada vez más malhumorada. Hasta que llegó a sus habitaciones y, como siempre, se había distraído con la charla y no consiguió prestar la debida atención al camino de vuelta como para prestarle atención. _

Definitivamente no era capaz de acordarse. Ojalá al menos recordar el camino de ida e ir por esas carpas. Seguro que la entenderían si decía que no quería más maldito arroz. Ojalá tener alguien con quien hablar. Ya por aquel entonces comenzaba a notar los problemas de ni tener una dieta variada, y ahora habían empeorado hasta causarle unos dolores de tripa que la tenían en cama. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se despidió de Jaken, y era muy probable que volvieran ya. Tenía pánico de que Sesshomaru volviera y descuides cubriera que no estaba bien de salud y eso despertará su cólera. En lo que está pensando en ello, ve a través de las transparencias que se cuelan por las ventanas la silueta de un perro gigante. Tenía que ser él. Hizo todo lo posible para levantarse a recibir a su honorable esposo, tenía que estar presentable, pero cada movimiento le aguijoneaba de dolor las vísceras. Se sentía impotente, empezando a llorar. ¿Por qué era humana? ¿Por qué era tan débil? Enseguida sintió unos pasos suaves pero ligeros, casi imperceptibles, pero ella ya sabía reconocerlos en el silencio de su nuevo hogar. Era él.

Preocupado de que por primera vez no salía a recibirlo a pesar de que no era hora de dormir, sino que media tarde, entró Sesshomaru a buscar a Rin. Y pudo comprobar que no estaba bien del todo, e inclusive estaba casi a punto de romper a llorar. Había dado la orden de que no se le acercaran a hacerle nada, solo podían estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerla y ya. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Rin enseguida supo que verla como estaba lo pondría de mal humor, así que apenas noto que la vio, cubrió su rostro para que no la viera. Limpió lo que iban a ser lágrimas a punto de caer, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su esposo: —Okaeri-nasai mase, Goshujin-sama.

Sesshomaru ante tal recibimiento y verla así sólo atinó a dejar todo atrás e ir a abrazar y consolar a su esposa. Las cabezas ya podrían rodar más tarde.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Holi! ¿Qué os ha parecido! (que no se note que estoy procrastinando, porque debería ponerme con trabajos de clase, pero tenía mono de escribir). No me matéis por maltratar de nuevo a Rin, pero no me he imaginado nunca un castillo sobrenatural, completamente aislado de los seres humanos sabiendo qué comen y cómo cuidarlos, los pobres allí lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru al enterarse que Rin se le enfermó en su precioso y gigantesco palacio? Se aceptan apuestas XD**

**Por otro lado, gracias por contestarme en el capítulo anterior acerca de que me seguís leyendo, que venía de una época un poco mala en mmi vida, y encima no tener respuesta de algo que le dedico mucho tiempo y trabajo pues me desanimó un poco la verdad u.u**

**En fin, gracias por leerme! un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	32. Rin, ¿Confías en este Sesshomaru?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 32: Rin, ¿Confías en este Sesshomaru?**

* * *

_Se sentía impotente, empezando a llorar. ¿Por qué era humana? ¿Por qué era tan débil? Enseguida sintió unos pasos suaves pero ligeros, casi imperceptibles, pero ella ya sabía reconocerlos en el silencio de su nuevo hogar. Era él. _

_Preocupado de que por primera vez no salía a recibirlo a pesar de que no era hora de dormir, sino que media tarde, entró Sesshomaru a buscar a Rin. Y pudo comprobar que no estaba bien del todo, e inclusive estaba casi a punto de romper a llorar. Había dado la orden de que no se le acercaran a hacerle nada, solo podían estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerla y ya. ¿Qué significaba esto? _

_Rin enseguida supo que verla como estaba lo pondría de mal humor, así que apenas noto que la vio, cubrió su rostro para que no la viera. Limpió lo que iban a ser lágrimas a punto de caer, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su esposo: —Okaeri-nasai mase, Goshujin-sama. _

_Sesshomaru ante tal recibimiento y verla así sólo atinó a dejar todo atrás e ir a abrazar y consolar a su esposa. Las cabezas ya podrían rodar más tarde. _

Rin se dejó abrazar por aquellos brazos fuertes y firmes, y aunque él no le dijo nada, ni palabras de consuelo o reproche, se deshizo en llanto. Pasó un buen rato mientras siguió llorando. Se sentía débil, impotente de intentar conseguir nada por su cuenta en aquella ciudad sobrenatural, se odiaba a si misma, a su humanidad y por haber decepcionado a Sesshomaru. Porque estaba segura de que lo había decepcionado. Apenas lo empezó a seguir de pequeña su primera orden fue que se tendría que encargar ella misma de su autocuidado y búsqueda de alimento. Y había fallado miserablemente a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas comodidades y riquezas. Ni siquiera como humana era capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como alimentarse debidamente.

Mientras lloraba notaba cómo Sesshomaru la abrazaba con fuerza, y la acercaba a su pecho cada vez que la escuchaba sollozar. No sabía qué le pasaba, ni por qué lloraba, ni por qué aún con todo se había esforzado en sonreírle al volver. Si algo le había pasado por su ausencia estaba completamente seguro de que no merecía ninguna de aquellas hermosas sonrisas. La envolvió por encima con uno de los nuevos kimonos que había traído para ella, esta vez lleno de flores de melocotón y nubes sobre un fondo entre naranja pastel y coral. Se lo había traído especialmente para que lo usara en el primero florecimiento de los cerezos, melocotoneros y almendros, que marcarían el comienzo de la primavera, que estaba al caer. Pero allí se encontraba ella llorando sin saber él el por qué. Mientras la abrazaba le comenzó a acariciar el pelo, estaba especialmente satisfecho de que en ella se viera la belleza producto de los cuidados, y sin sentirse culpable por ello, se deleitó en respirar su aroma. En cuanto comenzó a acariciarle el pelo ella pareció comenzar a calmarse, pero tenía que encontrar la pregunta apropiada: no sentía olor a sangre de ningún sitio, ni parecía tener heridas. Nadie podría haberle dicho nada hiriente, puesto que ordenó que se le atendiera sin tener contacto con ella. Tampoco había dejado de ser atendida porque se le notaría, no se había perdido como cuando de pequeña porque estaba perfectamente en sus habitaciones del castillo principal. Tampoco le había faltado alimento ni sueño, si le hacía falta él, la había visto hace dos días, tampoco lo había llamado. Maldita sea, la distancia no era un maldito problema, y si algo le pasaba se suponía que le tenía suficiente confianza para llamarlo y decírselo. ¿O no?

—Rin, ¿acaso no confías en este Sesshomaru?

Rin paró de llorar de repente, y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo debido al dolor que la aquejaba, sin dejar de estar abrazada se incorporó un poco para mirarlo. A pesar de lo casi inexpresivo de su rostro, se le veía visiblemente preocupado. ¿Ahora que le contestaba? Obviamente confiaba en él, pero también se sentía terriblemente presionada por no ser una debilucha o una carga, por estar a la altura de su esposo. Él siempre le pedía que caminara a su lado, poniéndola a su altura, algo completamente impensable si se hubiera casado con cualquier lord, terrateniente o cualquier humano con algo de poder. Así que no podía pedirle ayuda para algo tan terriblemente básico como lo era conseguir comida. Y menos si esa fue la primera orden que recibió de él. Enseguida bajó su mirada por la vergüenza, no podía mirarlo más. Vio de refilón que él había empezado a inspirar para decirle algo, pero definitivamente no quería escuchar un reproche de su parte. Lo que más miedo le daba era que le dijera que no estaba a la altura, que no necesitaba un humano débil a su lado. Ese terror por mucho que él le hubiera demostrado lo contrario, no desaparecía.

Pero no llegó a comenzar a llorar de nuevo., porque enseguida notó como Sesshomaru comenzó a gruñir y pegó un respingo, una reacción que pareció hacerlo volver en sí y que dejara de hacerlo, pero notaba encrespado el pelo de su estola. Ahora de nuevo en silencio, pudo escuchar la retahíla de quejas perteneciente a Jaken, cada vez más cercanas.

—¡Es el gran Jaken!

Como pudo, se deshizo del abrazo del youkai y fue a abrirle la puerta al diablillo, quien se quedó blanco del susto. Como su amo la encontrara llorosa a su lado y no tuviera claro la fuente de su llanto, le sobrevendría como poco un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Me rindo, por favor, necesito ayuda para conseguir comida! —le soltó Rin de repente, realizando una marcada reverencia, ya arrodillada en el suelo por abrir la puerta corrediza educadamente, y ahora con casi la frente en el suelo. Detrás comenzó a acercarse Sesshomaru, quien no tenía un aspecto de estar precisamente apacible

—¡P-por su-supu-esto señora! ¡Tod-do lo que desee! — le dijo temblando de miedo ante la mirada de Sesshomaru. —¡Por favor levántese! No necesita reverenciarse ante el pobre Jaken por favor, todo lo que desee el amo bonito y su esposa, Jaken lo conseguirá con gusto —Rin comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Otra vez Jaken la trataba raro.

—¡MI MALDITO NOMBRE ES RIN Y LO SABES! —gritó ya sacada de sí. Era demasiado. Sí, quería estar a la altura de Sesshomaru, o ser tratada como siempre. Pero ser tratada con tanto respeto cuando no le llegaba ni a los talones a ninguno de los presentes con su dichosa inutilidad empezaba a minarle de nuevo la moral

—Pero seño… —una mirada encolerizada de la humana lo hizo rectificarse del susto —yo ehhhmmm ¿mocosa? —con eso ella pareció relajarse —ya sabía yo que n ibas a poder hacer nada sin la ayuda del gran jaken. Te he prometido que en cuanto volviera te ayudaría a conseguir comida, ahora ve a lavarte que con tanos lloros estás desaliñada y no pude haber nada así al lado del amo bonito…

Sesshomaru estaba por golpear a Jaken por tratarla así, pero parecía que era lo que ella quería. Aunque tendría que al menos convencerla de que por muchoque fuera a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no podía dejar que el sapo la tratara de esa manera. Como mínimo tendría que llamarla por su nombre, nada de mocosa, mugrosa o revoltosa, ni imprudente, ni tonta ni desagradecida. Porque no era ninguna de esas cosas. Se adelantó hacia donde se producía la conversación y les cerró a ambos las puertas en las narices.

—Jaken, encárgate de movilizar a todos para un banquete, sabes que comen los humanos, que Rin tenga donde elegir. AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ.

Luego, con delicadeza tomó a Rin en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a los baños. No sabía qué era lo que tenía, pero sabía que las aguas termales ayudaban bastante con casi todo. La dejó delicadamente en el borde de una de las piscinas, mientras preparaba el baño con diligencia.

Rin estaba que no se creía lo que veía. Su esposo estaba preparando por su cuenta algo típico de la servidumbre, para ella, en un sitio que todavía no estaba segura de si las cosas se arreglaban mágicamente para su cuidado, o había muchos seres sobrenaturales allí que se encargaban de todo. En cuanto estuvo todo preparado, la ayudó a quitarse casi todo, excepto por el jubán que usaba para dormir y debajo del kimono. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar, y en cuanto estuvo sentada dentro se dio la vuelta. No parecía querer verla con esa fina capa de ropa ahora empepada y pegad a su cuerpo. Enseguida comenzó a alejarse de ella, dirección a la habitación, para dejarla sola.

—Espero Rin que, en algún momento, aunque seas humana y tu instinto te diga lo contrario, seas capaz de verdad de confiar en mí, no sólo como tu protector, sino que como tu esposo.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejándola sola allí con sus pensamientos. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle a un ser tan perfecto como él, para empezar, que le dolía terriblemente las tripas de alimentarse a arroz sin que tomara represalias contra nadie? ¿Cómo decirle que no se sentía su esposa porque no se habían casado en ningún momento? ¿O que no se sentía a la altura? ¿O que recibir tanto le hacía pensarse dos veces antes de pedir algo? Se dejó hundir un poco más en el agua, masajeándose la tripa en el calor. Eso ayudaba bastante. Quizás, aunque no fuera tan sincera en cuanto a todo, debería decirle que seguía sintiéndose poca cosa, y tenía que pedirle un poco de paciencia con ella hasta que se acostumbrara.

Problemas como el que tenía ahora mismo no ayudaban, por no hablar de que pronto comenzaría con su periodo de nuevo, y eso sería un poco tortuoso por explicarle que olería a sangre en ella, pero no debía alarmarse. Hasta ahora, viviendo separada de él había conseguido ocultárselo, pero ya no sería así más. Se quedó un rato más en los baños hasta que ya no le ardían los ojos de llorar y vio satisfechas todas sus necesidades. Se secó, vistió con el yukata que Sesshomaru también le había llevado hasta allí y salió a la habitación. Esperaba verlo allí, pero sólo se encontraban algunas cosas desordenadas, y sus espadas y armadura a un costado del armario con sus kimonos. Abrió en busca de algo cómodo que ponerse encima, el yukata la cubría lo suficiente, pero no se sentía cómoda sin más capas de ropa encima en pleno invierno, aunque no hiciera casi frío dentro de las puertas del palacio ni dentro de los jardines. Ignoró completamente la sección donde se encontraban los obis, aunque ya no le dolía se negaba a atarse nada más en la cintura. Así que se preparó para ir en busca de su perro demonio. Un yukata roa con bordados en los bordes del mismo color con las fases de la luna, atado por un ligero obi color verde pastel. Encima, unos cuantos kimonos en capas de abrigos, hasta ponerse encima aquel kimono nuevo que parecía haberle traído hoy, con sus flores de melocotón, en color naranja pastel y coral. Se pintó ligeramente los labios, sabía que habiendo comido mal esos días, algo pálida estaría, y el sonrojo de haber estado en las aguas termales no le duraría eternamente.

Con decisión, abrió las puertas que daban a la estancia antes de la habitación, una zona de descanso y lectura, para seguir hasta la siguiente habitación, que podía usarse para comer. Al caminar se dio cuenta de que no se había calzado, pero le dio igual, pensaba hacer lo que quería, no estaba de un grandioso humor. Al abrir las siguientes puertas, de donde escuchaba claramente el ruido, por fin vio toda la vida que se desarrollaba allí. Decenas de criaturas, como en un hormiguero, ibas de aquí para allá algo asustadas, y con bastante premura llevando comida para pedirle a Jaken su aprobación, y si era comestible, dejarlo en la habitación. El miedo pareció hacerse más tangible cuando ella entró en la habitación, por lo que vio necesario hacer una pequeña reverencia y darles las gracias. Iba a sonreírles, pero necesitaba hacerle antes caso a Sesshomaru, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los lados de la habitación, sólo vestido con un yukata y un haori con azul sobre sus hombro, mientras vigilaba la actividad de la habitación. Se acercó hacia él, algo temerosa por toda la escena que había montado en vez de recibirlo en su hogar como su deber de esposa. Aunque no tuviera muy claro aún si de verdad era su esposa o era el qué. Se sentó a su derecha, y constató que contaba con toda su atención al notar que la miraba de reojo en todos sus movimientos.

—Gracias por cuidarme tanto… ¿de dónde han salido todos? Desde que he venido, este lugar parecía abandonado, no lograba cruzarme con nadie…

—No necesitan cruzarse contigo para cuidar de su ama y señora

—Sabes que como humana no sólo necesito alimento y ropa, sino que interacción con otros, ¿verdad? No quisiera retenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo, pero la espera era horrible pasándolo sola todo el rato —luego bajó la voz para preguntarle, necesitaba saberlo —¿Qué les has dicho? Hasta el señor Jaken estaba asustado de verme, y no es porque yo sea rara o sea humana, porque ya me conoce de antes.

—…

—En fin, da igual. Me dijiste que de ahora en más podría hacer lo que quisiera, y de verdad, quiero conocer a quienes moran aquí, a quienes cuidan de mi también, a quienes viven en esta montaña bajo tu protección.

—Yo no me dedico a proteger a nadie más que a ti, Rin. Los que viven aquí lo hacen porque así lo quieren, y si son demasiado débiles y no sobreviven no me importa.

—El simple hecho de que vivas aquí les protege de cualquier amenaza externa, para ellos seguro que eres su Lord protector también…

—…

—También quisiera poder aprender a encargarme de mis problemas, no depender de ti para todo. Sé que me pides de mi confianza, pero no se trata de eso… —suspiró, se le hacía difícil verbalizar aquello —Quiero de verdad ser digna de estar a tu lado, tengo que ser fuerte… ni siquiera fui capaz de conseguir comida, cuando debería ser lo básico que debería conseguir desde que empecé a seguirte.

—Entiendo tu deseo, pero olvido todo aquello de cuando me seguías, ya no lo haces, caminas a mi lado y son otros los que te siguen a ti. —Aunque estaban rodeados de actividad, no parecía haber con ellos nadie más en la habitación desde que se vieron a los ojos. El yokai tomó delicadamente la mano de ella: —Rin, contéstame, ¿Confías en este Sesshomaru?

Como toda respuesta, Rin enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de él, y bajito, al oído, le contestó: —Sí, ahora y siempre, confío en mi señor, confío en ti Sesshomaru.

Jaken se quedó con la boca abierta del espanto, mudo y helado en el sitio. Rin había abrazado en público a su amo, y_ él había sonreído_.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Ya es oficialmente domingo en España, así que traigo el capítulo de la semana en el día que toca, no escribiendo demás o de menos porque procrastine ni nada XD **

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Como ya adelanté, mencionaría el porqué del título de este fanfic :D lamento si alguien echa en falta más escenas cursi/románticas/pegajosas/besos. Hay una muy buena razón para que todavía no aparezcan, y es porque soy una reina del drama (bueno, eso no, pero casi también) es por una razón que ya dejé caer en un flashback en uno de los últimos capítulos. ¡Caramelo y recompensa a quien adivine! Lo de la recompensa me estoy planteando dejar que pregunte cualquier cosa de la trama y contestar sin mandarle a que se espere por más capítulos, o pedidos especiales para el fanfic (como lectores sois una parte muy importante de que esto se siga escribiendo) pero vamos, ya me daréis opiniones al respecto de lo que queráis. Lo único que no acepto son cambios de la trama, porque como ya dije, lo que es el hilo conductor de lo siguiente que va a pasar ya está todo escrito :DDD**

**Btw, como siempre espero que os haya gustado, comentarios con amor, quejas y sugerencias, ya sabéis cómo hacérmelas llegar, os leo siempre con mucha ilusión.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	33. Jaken, más rápido, te esperan

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 33: Jaken, más rápido, te esperan**

* * *

Ah-Un había traído consigo las nubes de lluvia. Tener un dragón que nublara los cielos cuando vuelas para ocultarte está bien, pero no cuando atraes la lluvia y ésta te cala hasta los huesos cuando tienes que bajar a tierra firme. Así que, como le habían ordenado, tenía que encontrar el sitio en el que estuvo Rin, al norte de la aldea de Inuyasha, para buscar a una humana. ¿Acaso el gran Jaken no era necesitado ya por el amo bonito para cuidar de la pequeña Rin? Pues parecía ser que no, ya que se encontraba el diablillo calado hasta los huesos, hundido hasta las rodillas en el barro —no es que el barro fuera profundo, pero su pequeña estatura no daba para más—, y murmurando una retahíla de quejas mientras se adentraba en los límites de aquella apestosa aldea de humanos. Había hecho bien en decirle a la bestia de dos cabezas que trajera una tormenta, con la torrencial lluvia, la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían refugiado en sus chozas y el gran Jaken no tendría que calcinarlos hasta los huesos con su báculo por interponerse en su camino.

Así pues, como pudo, siguió caminando, tenía que encontrar al inútil de Inuyasha para que le ayudara, llevaba consigo un pañuelo que le había prestado a Rin la humana en cuestión para que el mitad bestia le ayudara a seguir su rastro. Tenía la solución para encontrar a la humana que le habían mandado a buscar, pero no tenía una solución para conseguir encontrar al inútil del medio hermano de su amo bonito. Para colmo Ah-Un había decidido empezar a caminar por su cuenta, dejándolo de nuevo desamparado por la lluvia. Como pudo, ya que seguía hundiéndose en el fango, empezó a correr tras el dragón, hasta que éste se quedó en un sitio.

—¿Pero se puede saber gran bestia estúpida a dónde se supone que vas sin avisar? Tenemos que encontrar al descerebrado de Inuyasha, ¡y ese tenemos te incluye!

—Oh, ¿Y por qué hay que encontrar al señor inuyasha? —le contestó una voz femenina a Jaken.

Casi le da un patatús. ¿Ah y Un era una mujer? Lo había molestado tanto que ahora hablaba? ¿O se había enfriado tanto, debido al aguacero, que ya no se enteraba de qué era lo que estaba pasando? Un paraguas sostenido por una mujer de mediana edad lo resguardó de la lluvia. Parecía una visión traída por los dioses del cielo. Tranquilamente, traía consigo un manojo de trigo tierno con ella, que le daba de comer a las cabezas del dragón, mientras lo cobijaba del agua con una sonrisa.

—Es usted el Gran Jaken, ¿verdad? La señorita Rin me mencionó como reconocerlos, aunque con tanta lluvia casi ni los vi. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Siento comunicarle que el señor Inuyasha se encuentra de viaje ahora mismo, aunque les puedo invitar a que se refugien en mi humilde casa hasta que llegue.

Jaken tenía la cara desencajada del asombro. Esa mujer le estaba hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero con todo el respeto que su gran personalidad se merecía. Y parecía conocer a Rin. Por no hablar de que la tonta de Rin hasta le había explicado como dirigirse apropiadamente a él.

Ella comenzó a caminar, bastante agraciadamente, teniendo en cuenta que se hundía en el barro igual que él, y que el dragón tiraba de ella para pillar más comida. ¿Pero de que conocía esa mujer a Rin? A la chiquilla no se le daba bien hablar con humanos que no conociera, y solo se había relacionado con el grupo de Inuyasha desde que llegó a esa aldea.

—Oye humana, entiendo que hayas escuchado maravillas de mi persona y de mis hazañas de parte de Rin, pero ella no hablaba con cualquiera. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

—Oh, no soy nadie en particular, siento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Atsuko, no creí que le resultara de importancia a un gran demonio como lo es usted.

—¿Y de qué conoces a la señora Rin?

La mujer se paró en seco y se giró a mirar fijamente a su interlocutor, eliminando toda clase de simpatía que pudiera mostrar antes.

—Conozco a la señorita Rin porque antes de tener que huir a esta aldea, yo fui la encargada de atenderla en la hacienda Oda por orden del amo Sesshomaru.

Yuuki volvía maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta la choza que ahora compartía con su madre. Apenas habían pasado algo más de dos semanas desde que habían huido de la hacienda Oda, y para pasar desapercibidos, todos los traidores se habían dispersado entre las aldeas vecinas, o refugiado en los bosques, a la espera de poder seguirlo. Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar ni la señorita Rin ni aquel demonio perro que se la llevó. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella. Maldita lluvia. Había comenzado a llover de repente, y sus sandalias de mimbre se habían impregnado de barro. Ahora su armadura la tenía que llevar deshonrosamente cubierta, ya no podía lucirla como orgulloso samurái.

Maldijo de nuevo, se restregó los ojos. No sólo le había asaltado la lluvia en su camino de vuelta tras tener que encargarse de salvaguardar durante todo el día uno de los puestos del mercado a cambio de una miserable paga, sino que ahora parecía que a su madre se le habían pegado las mismas malas costumbres que a su adorada señorita Rin. Se le veía muy feliz preparando el té a una criatura, mientras veía a sus pies un enorme dragón de dos cabezas que comía apaciblemente.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo madre?! — Le increpó enseguida Yuuki a la mujer que estaba sentada sirviendo tan educadamente como si lo hiciera ante el mismísimo Shogun. ¿Se le había ido del todo la cabeza tras haber tenido que abandonar la hacienda? No no no no y mil veces no. Se acercó hecho una furia para interrumpir lo que quiera que fuera eso, para encontrarse una mirada muy, pero que muy, enfadada de su madre.

—Recibir a los invitados, eso estoy haciendo. — y señalándole un sitio a su lado, le ordenó: —Ahora haz el favor de limpiarte esos pies y sentarte a mi lado, tenemos órdenes nuevas de Sesshomaru-sama.

Yuuki enseguida cumplió con la orden dada, su madre enfadada daba bastante miedo, y no pensaba llevarle la contraria. Ahora todo tenía sentido, no estaba recibiendo a la criatura de turno que hubiera aparecido con la lluvia, sino que estaba por recibir órdenes del perro demonio. Lo cual implicaba tener noticias de Rin, o eso quería pensar. Si daban con ella tenía que movilizar a todos los refugiados que huyeron para seguirlos a ambos, su honor le obligaba a ello.

Pero toda situación que se suponía que estuviera aconteciendo perdía de toda la seriedad que conllevaba al ver a un renacuajo envuelto en una sábana, con sus ropas recién lavadas tendidas sobre el fuego, y siendo servido a cuerpo de rey en una choza de mala muerte. Tampoco ayudaba la actitud de su madre, siempre sentada recta y con modales impecables, vestida de campesina, ni el cuidado que estaba teniendo con la vajilla de bambú como si se tratara de la más fina porcelana china. Procuró contener la risa, pero una ligera sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios, la cual no pasó desapercibida a los presentes.

—Deja de sonreír tanto hijo, se que estabas atontado por la señorita, lo siento, me corrijo, la señora Rin, pero ella ya está casada, no deberías ni mirarla ya.

—¿Cómo que está casada ya? ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes!

—Los humanos son bastante retardados a veces… jejeje —Jaken se aclaró la garganta para continuar: —el amo Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste, cabeza de su clan, heredero de la diosa canina Irasue, general de las bestias de montaña y los cielos, ha unido su vida a la mujer que su personalidad ha escogido. Y no ha sido nada más ni nada menos que Rin. Así nos lo ha anunciado a todos, y ahora a ella le debemos respeto, obediencia y lealtad hasta la muerte. Un mocoso imberbe como tú no debería ni acercarse a ella ni en sus más salvajes fantasías.

—Pero… no entiendo, ella…no paraba de decir que quería seguir siguiéndolo, que era su amo y señor, casarse es otra cosa diferente. No… no quiero creerlo, la señorita Rin es demasiado pura para que vea su vida atada a un demonio que la mancillara…

—¿Y tú inferior humano que te piensas que le va a hacer el amo bonito a la mocosa?! El amo Sesshomaru es un gran demonio perro que vive solo para luchar y el poder, no se dedica a hacer de esas cosas. La ha presentado como su mujer para que ningún otra criatura o humano le ponga un dedo encima. ¡Así que deja de pensar cosas raras!

¿Casarse con ella para que nadie más se le acercará? ¿Acaso tenía a la señorita Rin encerrada, sin contacto con nadie? Alguna vez había oído que los inugamis eran muy celosos con sus dueños, y cuando trajeron a la chica a la hacienda lo hicieron con la excusa de que era una bruja dueña de un inugami. Pero también ella repetidas veces hablaba como si fuera del revés, ella la pertenencia de él. Pero vio en primera persona como se la había llevado consigo para protegerla, o le llevaba regalos en el último mes y medio. Esa no era una actitud hacia un sirviente. Taladró con la mirada a Jaken, quien seguía mirándolo desafiante. Había algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Un hombre si ya tenía la devoción y el acceso a una mujer a la que deseaba no hubiera seguido con esa actitud servicial. Si ella lo adoraba no lo hubiera seguido llamando amo. Tampoco tenía sentido dejarla a la merced de desconocidos.

—Madre, decías que había órdenes de Sesshomaru-sama, si nos está comunicando algo a nosotros tiene que ver si o sí con Rin-sama

—Oye, niñato imberbe, las órdenes son solamente hacia tu señora madre, a ti no te incumben, deberías salirte a la lluvia así te bañas

—Por favor, gran Jaken, deje estar aquí a mi hijo, temo que si luego le comunico que me espera más adelante no me crea, prefiero que lo escuche directamente y así se quede más tranquilo.

—Al menos tu humana si que eres más respetuosa. Bueno, el amo bonito no me ha dicho nada de que nadie más se entere, ya se lo había dicho a todo con el que me crucé de todos modos. A ver, ejem —se aclaró la garganta haciéndose el importante y poniéndose de pie báculo en mano, aunque eso realmente no fue un gran aumento de estatura tampoco. —El amo Sesshomaru solicita la presencia de la humana Atsuko para que se encargue de continuar los cuidados y educación de la señora Rin. Como solicita su presencia en Ciudad palacio, un lugar al que los humanos no llegan, tengo que aclarar que no se puede llevar ni amigos ni familia.

—¡Pero muchos abandonamos la hacienda para seguir a Rin-sama!

Atsuko le dio la señal a su hijo de que se callara tras su intervención, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y negando con la cabeza. Su madre le pedía silencio, prudencia, como cuando era aún un adolescente y se enteró de quién era su padre. Yuuki agachó la cabeza, haciendo lo posible por contenerse, y no ver la sonrisa burlona del sapo.

—En nombre de mi hijo y de quienes lo siguen, antes de ver y volver a encargarme de la señora, quisiera poder hablar con el amo Sesshomaru acerca de los humanos leales a la señora. Supongo que es ahora es conocida por liderar un ejército de humanos y criaturas, o eso espero, los humanos que la seguían no pueden quedar atrás. De todos modos, cumpliendo las órdenes, no me es problema ir yo sola la primera. —hizo una pausa para evitar que le temblar a la voz, como siempre se metía en problemas que le quedaban grandes —Aunque he de decir que no se a dónde es que debo dirigirme.

—Más té, humana. —Atsuko le sirvió y Jaken comenzó a sorber sonoramente— partiremos en cuanto mis ropas sequen y se hayan ido las nubes que trajo Ah-Un.

La mujer asintió, miró a su hijo de reojo. No es que fuera un inútil, pero siempre había estado tras de él, y era la primera vez que de verdad se quedaba solo. Tenía 22 años, era todo un hombre ya, pero seguía teniendo la mentalidad temperamental e irreflexiva de un maldito adolescente.

—Por supuesto, gran Jaken. Por favor, sería una gran ayuda si me deja unos momentos tranquilizar a mi hijo, nunca hemos tenido que separarnos hasta ahora.

Jaken miró de arriba abajo a sus dos interlocutores, se parecía a él con su mamá, y casi se emociona.

—Chico, solo te voy a decir una cosa: diga lo que te diga, haz caso a tu madre. Las madres no duran para siempre.

Y todo lo solemne le dejo ser su improvisada vestimenta (una toga hecha con una sábana), se dispuso a salir de la enclenque cabaña. Dentro, Atsuko sólo se avalan o a abrazar a su hijo, mientras intentaba no temblar. Tenía miedo, viajaría sola a un sitio inhabitable seguramente si no había humanos. Viajaría con un sapo que no le daba seguridad en lo absoluto, y tenía que dejar por primera vez solo a su hijo. ¿Qué iba a comer? ¿Le dejarían seguirla más adelante? ¿Qué le diría a los oficiales que habían despertado para seguirle? ¿Y a sus familias? Su amado hijo era muy pequeño aún, no quería dejarlo solo tan de golpe. No tenían más familiares que ellos mismos. En cuanto se separaran estarían solos. Procuro tranquilizarse, quería decirle tantas cosas si no llegaba a volver a verlo…

—Hijo, me voy a ir ya, y espero poder volver a verte, pero no es seguro ya. Has crecido bien, te pareces a tu padre en muchas cosas, pero te pido que te parezcas más en su rectitud que en su terquedad. Parécete en su sentido del honor, no tanto en sus deseos de luchar por él. También te pido que no cometas los mismos errores que yo, no confundas admiración o deseo con amor, la simpatía o atención con cariño. Eres, mi único hijo, la mejor equivocación que jamás he tenido, la razón por la que seguí adelante tras la muerte de mi amado, y también la razón del rencor hacia Nobusada, un odio aún que nunca verá suficiente ninguna venganza y que no quiero que herede, porque manchar a tu corazón y estropeara tu alma. Sigue siendo alguien a quien seguir, y la esperanza de todos nosotros los desertores ya sin hogar. Vivimos entre la guerra, quiero que seas capaz de llevarlos hacia donde nunca más tengan que preocuparse del peligro o de su volverán a ver a sus familias. No sabes el dolor que me aqueja el separarme de ti, pero vendí mi vida a cambio de una venganza que no me pareció ni me parecerá nunca suficiente. Debo demasiado y nunca podré pagarlo. Pero tu, hijo, piensa bien si quieres seguir ese camino. Eres libre, ahora más que nunca, para que puedas rehacer tu vida ya sin la sombra de tu hermano.

Yuuki ya había empezado a llorar a moco tendido a mitad de lo que le decía su madre, no podía evite ar sentirse como un niño

—Te quiero mamá, cuídate…

Como única respuesta, Atsuko se deshizo de su recogido, para entregarle el broche con el que siempre se lo amarraba. El último recuerdo que les quedaba de Oda Nobuhide, y de aquel fugaz amor que acabó trayendo la desgracia sobre tantos. Yuuki la recibió lo más ceremonialmente que pudo, a pesar de estar llorando como un niño, y, de rodillas, vio como su madre silenciosamente salía por la puerta de la choza para quizás, nunca más volver a verla en esta vida.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Estamos oficialmente de encierro en casa, así que aquí estoy. **En fin, no sé cuanta gente se molesta en leer lo que pongo por aquí, pero como he estado contando antes, no estoy pasando por el mejor momento. Pero me esfuerzo en seguir escribiendo, no garantizo una continuidad cada semana como había querido volver (no me autodecepcionaré tanto ni decepcionaré al resto si no prometo nada) lo único que quiero eso sí seguro es para acabarlo para finales del verano, agosto-septiembre aquí en España.

Por otro lado, no siempre contesto personalmente a todos los que me escriben, pero sí os leo. De lo que sí que estoy cansada es de la doble publicación, avisar en todos los grupos de facebook... es muchísimo tiempo y desgaste, cuando veo que no se me contesta demasiado. La gente que ya me sigue por aquí o por wattpad la historia, le saltarán los avisos... y yo que sé. Lo único que quiero es no sentir que me consume tanto el publicar cuando lo que merece el tiempo y el esfuerzo es el escribir y acabar la historia.

**Ya dejo de dar la chapa, HABLEMOS DE LA HISTORIA! :D**

**Siento que sólo haya personajes secundarios aquí, pero bueno, necesito representarlos un poco más para que se entiendan más las decisiones que irán tomándose más adelante.**

**RIN: No la he hecho llorona, la pobre sólo ha llegado a sus límites de intentar ser más fuerte, no creo que llorar la haga débil de vez en cuando, pero el aislamiento, el dolor horrible y el malestar físico, yo creo que eso quiebra a cualquiera TT_TT**

**SESSHOMARU: NO ES UN MALDITO SER HUMANO, ES UN PERRO DEMONÍACO. Con todos mis esfuerzos y sin hacer OoC, no va a querer a Rin, se siente tranquilo y satisfecho con su presencia, por algo que no alcanza a entender, así que decide que tiene que ser de su propiedad. Rin es suya y no se toca. También por la misma razón siente una cierta vulnerabilidad por hecho de que deja que ella le de de comer y haga regalos, y como entendimiento de criatura sobrenatural, tiene que hacer algo a cambio. Y ante todo esto que expongo, creo que no tiene que ser igual el sentimiento, pero quizás lo más parecido al enamoramiento que puede sentir.**

**RIN Y SESSHOMARU: confianza mutua, se ¿Han casado? o lo que quiera que fuera eso, porque así no se tienen que separar. Al final se conocieron ambos en un momento muy vulnerable en sus vidas, y ya no quieren separarse. ¿Pero es amor platónico o hay algo más? Ya lo veremos más adelante :3**

**AH-UN: Creo que alguna vez se le ve que llega con Sesshomaru y un pedazo de tormenta, no se culpa de cuál de los dos es, pero me inclino por el dragón (puede como que escupir truenos, así que...), también porque según la historia de los animales del zodíaco chino, el dragón aunque volaba, llegó más tarde por regalar lluvia, así que aquí está, trayendo lluvia torrencial en mi fanfic.**

**JAKEN: Sé que más adelante en el anime/manga es el personaje cómico del grupo como es con Shippo en el grupo de Inuyasha, pero me parece más realista que siga y sirva a Sesshomaru y él se deje seguir y servir por un Jaken como el que aparece al principio, así que lo haré más así.**

**ATSUKO Y YUUKI: Les he dedicado un capítulo, porque hay que entenderlos más, que aunque sean unos pobres secundarios, están teniendo su importancia como piezas de la historia :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	34. Rin, ¿Sesshomaru ?

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 33: Rin, ¿Sesshomaru te ha preparado una sorpresa?**

* * *

Rin se aburría como una ostra. Tenía muchas cosas de las que podía encargarse para ocupar su tiempo, pero Sesshomaru le había pedido que lo esperara allí. Todo había mejorado bastante desde que eran capaces de entenderse mejor entre ellos, y lo había conseguido convencer de que quería socializar con el resto de los habitantes del lugar, además de ser servida. Pero siempre había cosas con las que no acababan de ponerse de acuerdo, y siendo las ideas de él más inamovible, acababa siendo siempre ella quien daba el brazo a torcer. Llevaba un ligero kimono de color azul claro, bordado con la luna en la espalda, y rayos que llegaban hasta los bordados de campos de flores blancas.

Rodó sobre sí misma en el suelo, quedándose enroscada en su misma ropa, para luego volver a la posición inicial. Suspiró. Eso sólo era divertido hacerlo en el pasto. De nuevo pensó en salir, pero pensar en el frío de fuera, aunque se acercara la primavera, y el hecho de que Sesshomaru le pidió que lo esperara allí, la hizo cambiar de idea.

En la entrada sur del edificio principal en Ciudad-Palacio, la entrada más impresionante, desde la que se podía ver la cabeza del dragón petrificado sobre la que estaba construido el edificio y se veían las olas chocar con el acantilado, Sesshomaru estaba mirando fijamente a los cielos, esperando a alguien. Gruñó, se estaban retrasando, y tenía a Rin esperando. Enseguida se acercaron las nubes, y apareció en el cielo un dragón de dos cabezas. Podía ver perfectamente que Jaken había cumplido con su cometido. Comenzó a flotar en dirección a la bestia para hablar con la mujer. No dejaría que pusiera un pie en sus terrenos si no juraba lealtad a él y a su mujer.

Jaken, a su vez, en cuanto vio a su amo acercarse, empezó a temblar de miedo, él nunca iba a buscarlo, y además traía cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, en cuanto Jaken empezó a temblar, Atsuko se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, tan anonadada ella con el paisaje. El lord se acercaba, y tenía que mostrarle respeto. Intentando no perder el equilibrio sobre el dragón, se puso de rodillas para ofrecer una reverencia al inuyokai en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca.

—Jaken, deja de temblar, que el problema no es contigo.

Atsuko enseguida se asustó. Si el problema no era con el renacuajo sirviente, y obviamente la bestia sobre la que había viajado esos dos días tampoco, implicaba que era con ella.

—¿Es conmigo el problema, amo Sesshomaru? —preguntó lo más calmadamente que pudo, pero sin levantarse de su reverencia, y enseguida notó cono le levantaban la cabeza con la punta de una espada. El daiyokai no se iba con pequeñeces a la hora de amenazar. —Cumplí con sus órdenes en la hacienda, rescaté lo que pude de las cosas de la señora Rin para cuando pudiera volver a verla, y he acudido al llamado apenas me han encontrado.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, seguía siendo una mujer de carácter a pesar de estarla amenazando. Guardó la espada, y le dio la espalda

—No he dicho en ningún momento que tuvieras que interrumpir tus cuidados para con tu señora, y te han tenido que traer. Aunque no podía esperar menos de un humano…

—Con todos mis respetos, señor, ¡la señora Rin es humana!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A COMPARARTE CON ELLA! —Le contestó encolerizado, con sus ojos enrojecidos.

—No me estoy comparando con la señora. Le estoy recordando que la señora es humana, para la próxima vez que quiera insultarme diciéndome lo que soy, que soy humana. No quisiera que en algún momento tuviéramos el desacertado momento que ella pudiera escuchar un insulto tal y pensara que va con ella también. —Ahora, más confiada, siguió reprendiéndolo por sus actitudes, como cuando lo hacía para conseguir que los enamorados se consiguieran entender —No sé cuál habrá sido tus problemas con los humanos en el pasado, pero tienes la suerte de no encontrarte con demasiados. Yo misma, son encuentro ningún problema no me verá mientras atiendo a la señora y sigo con su educación.

El daiyokai seguía dándole la espalda, pero estaba segura de que contaba con toda su atención.

—Ahora, como se me ha pedido, y es mi deber, antes de encontrarme con la señora, traigo un mensaje: —vio como Sesshomaru movía ligeramente las orejas, le resultó hasta adorable, pero ocultó su sonrisa — Igual que yo me vi vista en la situación de interrumpir mis cuidados hacia ella por no ser capaz de seguirla hasta donde se encuentra ahora, las tropas desertoras, ahora comandadas por Oda Yuuki, heredero ilegítimo del clan Oda, que la seguían, piden reunirse con ella una vez más para ponerse a su disposición si es que ella lo quiere, sino verse liberados honorablemente, y no tirados hacia el campo de batalla sin señor ni dueño.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo. No le hizo ninguna gracia que el detestable hijo de esa mujer que se le había estado pegoteando como una lapa, quisiera seguirla ahora. Se le ocurrió una idea: si de verdad querían seguirla, que se esforzaran por ello.

—Si son capaces de llegar hasta aquí, quizá los considere dignos de presentarse de nuevo hasta ella. Ahora, deja que Jaken te guíe hacia el lugar donde descansarás, ya te buscaré junto con Rin en unos momentos.

Enseguida el mononoke se alejó, dejando a los sirvientes con el corazón en la boca. Por primera vez, Jaken había conseguido guardar silencio para no meter la pata, pero había sido por la única razón de que se había quedado sin palabras. Esa mujer definitivamente tenía agallas. Enseguida dio la orden a Ah-Un para que los llevara hacia las puertas, y enseguida apenas entró comenzó a dar órdenes a la servidumbre que se acercó a recibirlo.

—¡Lleven estas cosas a las habitaciones de los amos, son las pertenencias de la señora! ¡Y tú cuidado no arrastres eso! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Deberías estar preparando ya casi la comida para la cena! ¿Dónde está el encargado de los establos? ¡Tienen que llevarse a Ah-Un de aquí, que tiene que comer y quitarse esa silla de una vez! —Se dio la vuelta, fulminándola con la mirada —Y tú, mujer, sígueme, el amo bonito está esperando. ¡Tú también vienes! Tienes que ayudarla a que no tenga tanto aspecto de campesina, y si se le puede tapar un poco el olor a humana para no espantar al personal mejor.

Después de un baño en agua fría, no tenía el derecho ni el tiempo para que le calentaran el agua, cubierta de perfume que olía al bosque en primavera para tapar su olor, vestido y peinado, ya estaba con su casi aspecto refinado de institutriz que solía llevar, excepto porque llevaba su cabello suelto. Ya no contaba con el broche para el pelo que le había regalado su amado hacía más de veinte años, y se negó a llevar ninguna otra cosa. Enseguida, con pasos cortos, espalda recta, postura perfecta, fue a esperar donde le habían dicho.

Mientras tanto, en todo ese tiempo, Sesshomaru por fin había ido en busca de Rin. Entró silenciosamente a sus habitaciones como siempre, y se la encontró hecha un desparramo en el suelo, contando las columnas del techo. Le resultaba fascinante su incapacidad para poder quedarse sin hacer nada, parecía no soportar el silencio a su alrededor o en su propia cabeza. Se acercó a ella, y el cuanto lo vio, como un resorte se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

—¡Por fin ha venido! ¿Por qué tenía que esperarlo aquí? Bueno, mejor no pregunto demasiado que sino arruinaré la sorpresa, es la primera vez que creo que me preparas una, y no debería echa por tierra sus esfuerzos. ¿Pero tengo que hacer algo en particular? Porque he estado pensando que, ya que Jaken no está aquí y los regalos me los das y ya, puede que venga alguien, pero solo son imaginaciones mías, jajaja.

Sesshomaru miraba inexpresivo a su mujer mientras escuchaba su monólogo. Por la velocidad ultrasónica a la que le estaba hablado quería decir que había sido una tortura estar esperando sin saber nada, e intentando saber qué esperarse. Levantó una ceja cuando por fin terminó, le sorprendía que hasta hubiera adivinado que esperaban a alguien, aunque definitivamente no podía esperarse a quién venía.

—Tienes razón, recibiremos a alguien, ¿quieres arreglarte para ello?

—¿Vamos a esperar a alguien y va a ir con la misma ropa de siempre y ataviado de armadura? Creo que debería arreglarse usted tambien, mi señor. —como adoraba Sesshomaru que lo llamara así, ella sabía ese punto débil, y lo vio empezar a quitarse la armadura, de camino a detrás de uno de los enormes biombos, donde sabía que había ropa de él guardada. —¿Quere que lo ayude?

Fue directa a donde se encontraba él, y vio que ya se encontraba vestido con un sobrio kimono azul marino y un obi rojo, donde ya estaba colocando sus espadas. Tras tantas preguntas que le había hecho a lo largo de su vida, no se quejó de que llevara sus espadas. A diferencia de su armadura, aunque no eran parte de su cuerpo como su estola, sabía que eran parte de él y no se separó de ellas. Aunque le entristeció el hecho de que había sido tan rápido que no la había permitido ayudarlo a elegir. ¿No era eso a lo que una esposa servía su esposo? Aunque lo de esposa, no lo tenía del todo claro aún, le daba igual, no era como compartir el lecho con él, o ni siquiera besarse. Porque nada de eso había ocurrido, así que no se sentía estar obrando de manera incorrecta.

Pero se sorprendió cuando él se acercó hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. La tomó de la cintura diciéndole: — No necesito ayuda, pero tú nunca sabes decidirte por nada, y no sobra el tiempo. —Dicho esto, notó como con maestría, como con todo lo que hacía, le había desatado su obi, abriéndole el kimono, dejándola sólo con el jubán rosa que llevaba debajo. En seguida se alejó de ella, abriendo el enorme armario, eligiendo ropa para ella. Le encantaba verlo hacer cosas, la mitad del esfuerzo parecía hacerlo él, la otra mitad, parecía que los objetos se movían cumpliendo sus órdenes, por lo que sin apenas tocar las puertas, estas estaban abiertas completamente. Él abrió una de las cajas, sacando un kimono azul marino como el de él, y se quedó de pie, en posición para ue ella se acercara y la ayudara a ponérselo. Un fuerte sonrojo, tras que medio la desnudara y ahora la ayudara a vestirse. Esos eran momentos muy íntimos, que no sabía si debían darse entre un hombre y una mujer que no estuvieran debidamente casados, pero él no parecía darle demasiada importancia. Se dejó hacerse girar para colocar un obi ancho blanco nieve, y se sujetó el pelo para que encima le colocara un uchitake rojo muy parecido al que hacía unos meses le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Enseguida la guio a sentarse delante del tocador. Para que él suavemente le desenredara el cabello pon tan pocos movimientos que parecía magia, y luego sujetarle el cabello en su colea de siempre. Le hizo gracia que cuando era niña él alguna vez la había ayudado, y seguía teniendo la isma delicadeza con ella, y le entró una pequeña risa de pensar que él quizás no sabía hacerle otro peinado. Le ató un lazo rojo, y se sorprendió al recordar que ese lazo implicaba que ella aún era una doncella. Eso la dejó un poco cabizbaja, lo que le hizo perderse que él se había cambiado de sitio, y ahora, pincel en mano, le levantaba el rostro para pintarle los párpados de rojo, iguales que los suyos.

—¿Pasa algo, Rin? Puedes decírmelo mientras cierras los ojos, me será más fácil.

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que él hasta la estaba maquillando.

—Si sigues con tantos de esos sonrojos, como les llamas, no necesitaré ponerte nada en las mejillas.

Ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara todavía más, quedándole la cara de tomate

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡No se le dice a alguien tan directamente que se está sonrojando! Eso da vergüencita….

Él aprovechó que estaba haciendo un puchero con la queja, para así pintarle delicadamente los labios. Observó como lo hacía Atsuko aquella vez en la hacienda, y ahora lo estaba replicando a la perfección.

—¿Entonces no puedo decirte nunca que estás sonrojada? Sabes que verte ese tipo de cosas me siguen sorprendiendo, antes no te pasaba. —Rin lo miró con algo de reproche de que se hubiera aprovechado de su puchero para terminar de maquillarla. —Ya estás lista, podemos ir.

Dicho eso se levantó, y enseguida notó un tirón de la manga.

—Yo estaré lista, pero mi señor no. Ven, que te acomodo el cabello al menos.

En su fuero interno, Sesshomaru hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no sacudir ligeramente la cabeza para acomodar su cabello en el sitio. Pero ella parecía disfrutar peinando su cabellera, y como sonreía, parecía hacerla feliz, así que la dejaba. Una sonrisa valía la pena por el tiempo perdido en pasar un peine por su cabello, aunque pudiera acomodarse solo. En cuanto notó que terminó, la tomó de la mano para salir de sus habitaciones, y llevarla con Atsuko.

Ella, a su lado, feliz. Sus sirvientes podían ser inútiles o un estorbo, pero pasar tiempo en su palacio para estar con ella valía la pena.

Su corazón se encontraba satisfecho.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Ya van como 10 días de encierro, y nos quedan más de 20 todavía, según las noticias de hoy u.u **

**Espero que desde donde me leéis, este cap sirva para distraeros un poquito, y no me leáis de sitios que están tan mal como España o Italia. Como siempre, espero poder leerlos para saber vuestra opinión, es muy importante, si tenéis preguntas, si no son spoiler siempre contesto ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	35. Rin, esto no tendría que haber pasado

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 35: Rin, esto no tendría que haber pasado**

* * *

Desde que Sesshomaru le había mostrado a Rin que Atsuko había sido traída para que siguiera sirviéndola e instruyéndola, se había visto envuelta en la rutina que había tenido en la hacienda Oda de nuevo. Levantarse, asearse, ser peinada y vestida. Desayunar. No tenía ya clases dedicadas a comer, pero seguía recibiendo correcciones, que agradecía internamente, quería ser más perfecta para ser digna de estar con Sesshomaru. Sentada recta, no comer demasiado rápido, delicadeza al masticar, disfrutar del silencio y de la acción de alimentarse. Lo que más le costaba normalmente a Rin era el silencio, estuvo mucho tiempo en su infancia en silencio, aunque con la costumbre empezaba a ser cada vez más cómodo, principalmente gracias a los silencios compartidos en presencia de su inuyokai favorito. Luego del desayuno, con el pulso aún descansado, escritura, comida del mediodía, y estudio de poesía, historia, geografía, política, diplomacia. Muchas veces en esos estudios, Atsuko coordinaba, pero no era la que impartía todas las clases, ya que era consciente de su desconocimiento del mundo yokai. Recién descansaba de la mitad de la tarde en adelante, aunque normalmente aprovechaba para seguir practicando danza y la ceremonia del té. De tanto en tanto, bailaba para Sesshomaru o le servía sake o te, notándole siempre complacido.

Él, por su parte, se mantenía ocupado con la vigilancia y asentamiento de sus nuevas tierras. Eran momentos algo más pacíficos que en sus campañas de reconquista, pero no dejaba de luchar. Sólo que ya no tenía que ir y venir en largas campañas acompañado de un ejército. Y como iba solo, por las tardes, siempre volvía para pasar disfrutando de la compañía de Rin. Cada día la miraba fascinado en sus esfuerzos por la perfección. Ya no era solo una presencia que lo tranquilizaba, aunque pusiera su mundo patas arriba, ahora ella se había adaptado a esa nueva vida de una manera sorprendente, y no podía sentirse más agradecido por tenerla a su lado. Tenía su imperio, su renombre. Una mujer a su lado que las pocas veces que lo acompaño en tomas de decisiones jamás le llevó la contraria, sólo aportaba, como siempre, su gentileza y bondad.

Y, así pues, muy a su pesar, Oda Yuuki había conseguido llegar con todos los desertores a las afueras de Ciudad palacio, y ahora todos esos escuadrones formaban un ejército propio de Rin, y vivían en dos de las aldeas colindantes más cercanas a la costa. Protegían a los humanos, le hacían saber que estaban en territorio conquistado, y habían conseguido que los humanos de la zona, que se encontraban normalmente apartados de la guerra y eran autosuficientes, presentarán su lealtad a Rin.

En ese aspecto se encontraba bastante satisfecho. Los humanos estaban subyugados sin que hubiera tenido que mover un dedo. Parte del poder había sido cedido a Rin y ella básicamente lo ponía a su servicio. Su vida no podía ir mejor, solo por el simple hecho de que había notado que Rin a veces se notaba reticente en algo que no sabía que era, o a veces le pedía mucho de su compañía, a pesar de pasar tiempo juntos todos los días. Comenzaba a ser un enigma, el único punto de su vida que no estaba en orden (bueno, y quizás el que volviera su madre de una vez de China, pero podrían pasar años, así que se dedicó a escurrir el bulto y hacer como si ese problema no existiera). Se encontraba en la plenitud de su vida, disfrutando de la compañía magnética de a quien había decidido que sería su mujer, y se encontraba embargado por su simpatía y sus sonrisas. No tenía ninguna queja. Sólo tenía que esperar que de una vez ella le dijera cual era el problema que tenía actualmente, aunque debido a la cantidad de cambios que hubo en su vida últimamente, prefirió dejarle su espacio hasta que decidiera confiarse lo. Ella le había dado su palabra de que confiaba en él, ¿no?

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Atsuko. Como la rutina de cada día, Rin se peinaba, mientras la mujer le buscaba kimonos para que ella eligiera cual ponerse ese día. Todavía no empezaba las clases ni ningún adiestramiento, por lo que era el momento de las charlas relajadas. Como siempre la curiosidad podía a la mujer, quien centrándose por completo en la chica había encontrado la manera de adaptarse a tan extraño y sobrenatural lugar.

—Y dígame, señora, llevo un par de semanas aquí y se la ve bastante cercana a su amado. Más allá de lo exigente de las clases que aún le quedan, ¿Qué tal es la vida de casada?

Rin se quedó en completo mutismo tras esa pregunta. Una pregunta totalmente normal, y que tenía que esperarse siendo ella su nana de cuidados además de su principal institutriz. No había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, porque no había habido casamiento. Sólo un compromiso (sin ninguna clase de joya de por medio prueba de aquella promesa) y que la presentarán como compañera del daiyokai más adelante. Tragó con dificultad, preparándose para contestar, tenía que sincerarse en algún momento con esos miedos, aunque tenía que hacerlo antes con Sesshomaru. Pero si lo hablaba antes con ella, quizás la ayudara a entender que demonios había pasado, si se le había pasado algo por alto, como cuando la ayudaba a entenderlo en aquellos meses en la hacienda.

—Esto… —¿por dónde empezar? —Atsuko-San… la verdad es que no sé la respuesta. Nunca hubo casamiento. Nunca hubo nada.

—Pero señora, Jaken llegó a buscarme diciendo que eras la mujer del amo…

—Ya, ya lo sé. Así me presentó: anunciando a todo el mundo que yo era su mujer y me debían pleitesía a mí también. Pero no hubo boda. Ninguna ceremonia. Nada.

Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Rin tras dejar escapar aquello que daba cada vez más vueltas a su cabeza desde los casi dos meses que llevaba allí. Pero no atrevía a decirle nada a Sesshomaru, porque intuía que ya habiéndola presentado como su mujer era lo único que necesitaba para legitimar el vínculo. Pero no lo entendía del todo, y cada vez le daba más vergüenza preguntar con él tiempo que pasaba.

Enseguida recibió un abrazo de su nana dispuesta a consolarla, como siempre, seguro que encontraba las palabras apropiadas para todo.

—Mi niña… entre las criaturas sobrenaturales las cosas son muy raras, y no has nacido sabiendo todo. Deberías hablarlo con él, estás compartiendo techo con un hombre, no deberías sentirte incómoda por no saber en qué término está vuestra relación… —suspiró antes de continuar— no continúes con tus clases. No hasta que no arregles eso. Te acompañaré a hacerlo si así lo necesitas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Venga, límpiate esas lágrimas, y arréglate, desayuna, y te acompañaré.

Así pues, tras casi no conseguir desayunar, fue a buscar a Sesshomaru en la terraza superior, donde solía encontrarlo mirando al infinito, vigilando todo. Esos días comenzaban con la luz cegadora de los primeros días de la primavera. Luz demasiado brillante para ser la de invierno reflejándose en lo que quedaban de heladas y de la nieve, pero demasiado baja la estrella matutina la cual le entorpecía la visión. Se acerco hacia Sesshomaru caminando despacio, Atsuko la había acompañado hasta la entrada de la terraza, pero no más allá, era una conversación que debían mantener a solas. Decidió vestirse algo más elegantemente que de costumbre, necesitaba encontrarse bien consigo misma si necesitaba enfrentarse a Sesshomaru y exigir explicaciones.

Se lo encontró como esperaba, la blanquecina luz le daba un aspecto aún más hermoso a su apariencia sobrenatural. Pero maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía miedo? Le había casi pedido alguna vez que confiara en él. No la estaba mirando, pero por el sutil movimiento de sus orejas, pido captar que contaba con toda su atención en cuanto se percató de que se encontraba acompañado. Se sentó a su lado, respiró hondo un par de veces como le había aconsejado su nana hacía unos instantes.

—Emmmm… Sesshomaru.

—Dime, Rin. —le dijo sin mirarla. Silencio. —Sé que hay algo que te preocupa hace mucho, pero aún no he logrado averiguar qué es.

Ahora sí la miraba. La observaba de una manera profunda e inquisitiva, aunque principalmente extrañada. A Rin le costaba mantenerle la mirada, empezaba a sentirse estúpida por sus dudas. Enfrentarse a decirle algo era una tarea titánica, más cuando siempre que lo buscaba era la completa definición de perfección. Pero bueno. Él y su perfección podrían irse a la mierda. La había hecho pasar por un infierno esperando, luego una proposición desastrosa, y ahora se quedaba sin boda. Eso sí que no. Su carácter comenzaba a ganarle a esa parte de ella que siempre la hacía sentirse avergonzada, o demasiado poco.

—Sesshomaru, seguimos viviendo juntos, me has presentado como tu mujer, pero no nos hemos casado.

—No entiendo tu afirmación.

Claro que no la entendía. Seguro que para él esa situación era la más normal del mundo mundial, no tenía que por qué ser igual para los seres sobrenaturales, por no hablar de que existían diversas costumbres dependiendo de si se trataba de una u otra especie. ¿Pero no se podría haberse molestado en informarse o saber _que los humanos se casan? _Intentó no enojarse, probablemente él le tenía paciencia en muchísimas cosas, aunque no se lo dijera. Respiró varias veces antes de mirarlo de nuevo, ahora algo iracunda, pero procuró que no se no tara en su todo de voz.

—Soy humana, lo sabes. Los humanos nos casamos, así me han criado. Quiero una boda.

—¿Una boda?

Ay por kami-sama. ¿Sesshomaru de verdad no sabía lo que era una boda?

—¿No sabes que es una boda?

—Una declaración de intenciones de compartir el resto de tu vida con alguien.

—Sí, y la unión la bendice la autoridad del lugar, ya sea el jefe del pueblo, o un sacerdote o…

—Rin, _yo soy el jefe del pueblo aquí. _¿No te es suficiente mi palabra? Soy la máxima autoridad, no hay nadie por encima de mí como para bendecir mi unión con nadie más, mi honorable padre está muerto ya.

—No eres un sacerdote —retrucó rápidamente, ignorando su gran ego acerca de que su palabra era la única necesaria para celebrar la unión.

—Los sacerdotes quieren purificarme, Rin, no casarme.

—¿Y no hay ninguna autoridad espiritual entre los seres sobrenaturales? Los dioses siguen estando por encima, aunque yo jamás haya conocido a uno.

—¿Quieres conseguir un dios que nos case?

—No. Quiero un vestido, una ceremonia en la que alguien bendiga nuestra unión, y una celebración. —dijo ahora confiada. Era lo que ella consideraba normal, y pensaba hacerlo ahora que ya se había enfrentado a Sesshomaru para decírselo. Ya a suficientes cosas había cedido ya.

—Como quieras, no sé dónde encontrar un sacerdote o lo que sea que dices que se necesita, pero confío en que eres capaz de encontrarlo. —tomó su mentón delicadamente —¿Cómo quieres tu vestido? ¿Algún regalo? ¿Algo más que te permita confiar más en la palabra de este Sesshomaru de que te quiere a su lado para siempre?

—Em… ah claro, yo… yo me encargo de todo.

Rin se le quedó mirando embelesada. Llegaba a exigirle cosas, y él sólo le preguntaba casi de qué color las quería. Toda la adrenalina que se le venía acumulando le bajó de golpe, dejándola temblando.

—Yo… lo siento. Siempre me complaces en todo y vine a exigir. Pero es que… no entiendo nuestra relación. Dices que quieres estar a mi lado, pero normalmente a menos que pregunte directamente, soy yo la que habla. Soy yo la que normalmente corre a abrazarte. Siempre me esperas, pero nunca te me acercas. No sé… me es muy raro para lo que yo sé que es una relación y… —_ni siquiera me ha besado una sola vez —_pensó.

—Yo tampoco entiendo tu necesidad de cercanía. Apenas vuelvo cada vez, con sólo sentir tu presencia o tu aroma cerca me basta, porque sé que estás cerca, Sé que estás a mi lado, aunque no te vea siempre, y te dejo libertad para que hagas y deshagas, porque quiero que seas feliz.

—Sesshomaru, ¿pero no deseas estar cerca de mí? —preguntarle si acaso no la deseaba a secas le parecía demasiado brusco. —¿Te parezco bonita al menos?

—¿Bonita? —Sesshomaru la miró sorprendida, aunque sin cambiar demasiado su inexpresiva expresión facial. —… no lo sé

Si los sentimientos no fueran silenciosos, se habría escuchado el ruido de algo romperse en Rin. Dejó de mirarlo, las lágrimas enseguida empañaron su mirada, y apretando los puños, dijo bajito: —Lo… lo siento, me retiro

En seguida huyó corriendo. Sesshomaru no la veía como una mujer, no entendía nada. ¿Para que le había estado regalando tantas cosas para que se arreglara durante tantos años? ¿El simple hecho de ser humana la volvía fea y no había querido decirle? Se restregó con la manga la cara, para quitarse las lágrimas que le impedían ver y el maquillaje. ¿Para qué quería maquillaje? Si daba igual. Se quitó los aros y collar, un conjunto precioso de perlas de diferentes colores y los arrojó lejos. Tantas cintas en su cintura, kimonos caros y ostentosos, adornos en su pelo… se quitó todo, mientras corría, hasta que no pudo más, el sollozar le había robado el aire de sus pulmones. Paró en uno de los estanques de los jardines, a mirar hipnotizada las carpas, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco mientras lloraba. Demasiado dolor, demasiadas cosas que no entendía, que ya simplemente, estaban fluyendo a través de sus lágrimas. Empezaba a estar cansada, antes no lloraba tanto. Antes se sentía más fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Antes se sentía libre.

—Rin

Alzó su vista, Sesshomaru la había seguido, recogiendo todo lo que había tirado por el camino. Lo miró con desgana mientras seguía llorando. Luego pasó a ignorarlo mientras seguía viendo las carpas del estanque.

—Rin, no eres feliz a mi lado, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta dolía. Ella era feliz a su lado, pero el resto de cosas que implicaba estar a su lado comenzaba a consumirla. Todavía no era primavera del todo, y al quitarse las capas superiores del kimono comenzaba a tener frío. Se abrazó a si misma, para encontrarse con que el youkai había comenzado a sacarle las sandalias y los calcetines.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras aquí Rin. Sé que te gustaba andar descalza, no es obligatorio que uses de estas cosas. Como si me pides que sea siempre verano en los jardines para que puedas sentir el pasto bajo tus pies.

Ella antes iba descalza porque no tenía para sandalias o zapatos, y luego le era más fácil ir así. Más tarde sólo quería pisar donde pisara su amo.

—Rin, ¿Por qué te has ido? Si te vas, no puedo observarte de nuevo para saber qué respuesta darte. —Le cubrió los hombros con uno de los kimonos que recuperó, a apartando el resto de cosas. Luego la abrazó con su estola, acercándolo a él. —Rin, mi Rin… Nunca me he planteado si eres bonita u hermosa, porque creo que es un concepto nacido de la comparación, y no creo que haya criatura en este mundo para compararte.

—Pero nunca me has dicho que yo te guste, o algo, solo… —hipó por el llanto —ya sé que soy una aburrida humana, con un cabello normal y aburrido, piel que ni siquiera es tan blanca y…

—Rin, si quieres saber algo que me ha gustado siempre de ti, desde que te conocí… fue tu sonrisa, tu sonrisa, amplia, pura y sin miedo. Desde aquella vez que nos conocimos en el bosque y te pregunté quién te había hecho daño.

La chica volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, empezando a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de emoción, mientras Sesshomaru la abrazaba. Definitivamente la estaba abrazando él, sin que fuera en respuesta a uno de sus abrazos.

—Rin, mi querida Rin. Sigo sin saber lo que es la felicidad, pero quiero que seas feliz. Entiendo de libertad, y quiero que seas libre y hagas todo lo que quieras, siempre. No entiendo del amor del que hablan los humanos, pero puedo asegurarte que eres el único ser con el que quiero pasar le resto de mis días, hasta que me sea posible. Me tienes a tus pies para lo que quieras, con tal de que pueda seguir disfrutando de tenerte. —Mientras hablaba, se iba a acercando cada vez más a ella, hasta juntar las frentes de ambos, ella se había perdido en su mirada ya, y le costaba procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo —Disfruto de todo a tu lado, del silencio, de la comida, aunque no la necesite, de tu perfume, de sentirte abrazada a mí. Por favor… no vuelvas a irte.

Rin no era capaz de creer todas las frases juntas que había hilado Sesshomaru, para decirle, a su manera, lo que gustaba de ella, y, casi a su modo, decirle que la quería.

—Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru.

Siguieron un buen rato así, la calidez de sus palabras había inundado el corazón de ambos, y ella no paraba de sonreír como una tonta. Frente con frente, él le acariciaba delicadamente el pelo, como si fuera una muñeca que si no tratas con delicadeza se rompería, mientras le sujetaba la cintura con la otra mano. Ella, le acariciaba el rostro delicadamente, nunca habían estado tan cerca. Siguió por su cuello, orejas…

—Rin, no lo hagas.

—¿Las orejas? ¿Por qué? —enseguida toda la ilusión de la chica se fue al garete con una acción tan simple…

—Mejor no.

—¿Le hago daño?

—No, solo… —Sesshomaru por fin rompió el contacto visual, mirando hacia un costado, parecía casi… ¿Avergonzado?

—¿Estamos solos?

—Si, por supuesto, tengo dicho a todos que no necesitas nada cuando estás conmigo.

Rin enseguida tras su respuesta la buscó con ambas manos su cara para estar como antes, volviendo delicadamente desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Él cerró los ojos fuertemente, aquellas caricias le daban un escalofrío placentero que no sabía si considerar correcto. Movió las orejas para deshacerse de él, volvió a abrir los ojos. Su Rin aún le sonreía. Era definitivo que había caído a sus pies, esclavo de su sonrisa. Ojalá todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esa parte por hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella le diera la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, concentrado en olerla, tan cerca, sentir su cálida y agradable respiración, acercándose cada vez más.

Hasta que ella, en un valiente movimiento terminó de cerrar la distancia con un beso. Era lo más agradable que pensaba que había sentido jamás, todas sus defensas habían caído. Se separó solo un momento para mirarla, adorar su dulce sonrojo y besarla él de nuevo, abrazándola más posesivamente. El beso era suave, lento, cargado con todas las emociones que hasta ahora, no habían sabido expresarse del todo al otro. El daiyokai por fin estaba sintiendo que estaba obteniendo lo que quería de ella y por qué deseaba sentirla cerca, aunque hasta ese momento no había sabido catalogar ni entender ese deseo.

Estaba besando a Rin

A su Rin.

A su humana y de nadie más.

Humana.

_Rin era humana._

Todas las emociones que estaba experimentando por primera vez le impidieron reaccionar enseguida a lo que estaba pasando, que no podía ser. Se separó bruscamente, mirando en otra dirección, rompiendo el abrazo y poniéndose de pie.

—Esto no tendría que haber pasado. —dijo secamente, como única explicación. Para luego alejarse de allí a toda velocidad, convertido en un haz de luz.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! SIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FIN SE HAN BESADO **

**En realidad iba a hacer esto más calmadamente, que si se iba a encontrar emocionadamente con Atsuko, en dos capítulos y yo que sé qué más... pero yo también e canso de esperar y os lo debo. Y como soy una reina del drama, algo ha pasado. Yo ya dejé pistas en un flashback de Inuyahsa con Sesshomaru en un capítulo anerior, así que os invito a ver si sabéis qué ha pasado :D**

**Traigo un capítulo más largo por dos razones: cuarentena, vivah la cuarentena (no), pero espero que os alegre un poquito tener más actualizaciones (aunque como siempre, no garantizo nada en tema de para cuando el siguiente, lo siento). Espero también que tod s quienes me leeis estéis bien y vuestras familias y allegados también. Mucha fuerza, todo va a salir bien :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	36. Rin, esto no tendría que haber pasado II

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 36: Rin, esto no tendría que haber pasado II**

* * *

Rin estaba acurrucada dentro de su futón. Por fin era ya de noche y tenía una excusa razonable para estar sola, quienes la servían debían descansar. Había estado llorando tanto durante el día que empezaba ya a sentirse enferma, todo le dolía. Hasta se había visto incapaz de comer nada, y había vomitado lo poco que había llegado a su estómago y más.

Seguro que se veía horrible. Atsuko tras contarle todo con lujo de detalles entre llantos y sollozos, le había hasta cuestionado el por qué seguía aquí. La respuesta era simple, ella había hecho una promesa, y no es que tuviera un lugar de verdad al que volver. Su familia estaba muerta hacia mucho, en la aldea de Inuyasha sólo la habían cuidado porque sabían que algún día se iría, que nunca se asentaría allí. Además no hubiera aguantado los desprecios de los pueblerinos si no hubiera pensado en que se iría pronto. También tenía que evitar pensar en sí misma todo el rato. Muchos la habían seguido hasta allí y habían conseguido la protección de Sesshomaru rindiendo le pleitesía a ella, y no podía dejarlos desamparados. Tenía que ser un buen ejemplo a seguir, ser recta, aguantar. No simplemente llorar y huir como una niña caprichosa en cuanto las cosas no iban como quería.

Además, quería creer en todo lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho esa mañana. Seguro que le había costado mucho. Qué decir que desde que lo conocía, algo tenía seguro: su amo no mentía. No ocultaba la verdad fuera buena o fuera mala. Pero que se hubiera marchado de aquella manera tras besarla tan dulcemente, le rompía en demasiados pedazos el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una relación con un ser sobrenatural tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar juntos a pesar de ese cariño mutuo que se profesaban?

Rin se dio la vuelta, enroscándose más en las mantas. Aunque eran los últimos días de invierno, estaba helada y el cuerpo le temblaba. La boca le ardía, quizás del vómito que le había provocado tanto llanto. Ojalá poder dormirse, y mañana estar mejor. Ser fuerte y libre de nuevo. Vivir más para demostrar que haber salvado la vida había valido la pena.

Pudo entrever a través de las sábanas que había algo más de luz a la habitación. Y no era una luz cálida de lámpara de brea con las que solía ir Atsuko o ella misma por las noches. Las criaturas que se atrevían a salir a esas horas no necesitaban de esa clase de artilugios, veían en la oscuridad perfectamente. Sólo producían luces quienes fueran capaces de crear ilusiones y fuegos mágicos, los guales tendían más a ser de cualquier color antes que el color normal del fuego. La única explicación es que una criatura había abierto la puerta exterior que daba hacia el jardín, dejando entrar la luz de la luna. Se quedó inmóvil, casi aguantando la respiración para ser capaz de agudizar el oído. Pero no lograba captar nada.

No debía tener miedo, sino serían capaces de presentir lo u olerlo, y eso la dejaría en una posición más frágil. Comprobó si podía ver hacia el exterior de su cobertor en alguna dirección sin moverse para descubrirse, pero maldición, estaba demasiado bien tapada. Sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, casi delicado. Pegó un respingo, malditos reflejos. Siguió inmóvil, no tenía que dar señales de vida si quería que la dejarán en paz.

—Rin, sé que estás despierta, cuando duermes tu respiración es diferente, y te puedo asegurar que no estás tan quieta.

Rin pegó otro respingo. Nunca en su vida había detestado y maldecido tanto a Sesshomaru. ¿Ahora se dedicaba a vigilarla mientras dormía? (N/A: emmmm sí, Rin, nadie te lo ha dicho aún, pero Sesshomaru se tira muchas noches a los pies de tu cma como un perrito faldero mientras duermes) Había aguantado mucho el día anterior. Se había por todos los medios autoconvencido de que no tenía que huir, debía enfrentarse a la situación con toda la madurez y dignidad posible. Y no podía ser muy digna con el aspecto enfermo y su cuerpo temblando, hablando a alguien a quien realmente quería gritarle ahora mismo. Sintió la misma caricia en su hombro, aunque suave, la estaba obligando a darse la vuelta y quedarse sobre su espalda. Se dejó hacer.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la penumbra, y no podía ver lo que normalmente sería una majestuosa figura blanca, sino que sólo intuía una sombra, algún reflejo afilado de su armadura, y dos brillos paralelos en la oscuridad, correspondientes a sus ojos. A lo lejos en el extremo de su habitación se veía entrar la luz de la luna llena. Rin aún se mantenían en posición horizontal, tapada hasta la barbilla, mirando silente al techo. No quería mirarlo, o empezaría a llorar de nuevo.

—Por favor déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie, me encuentro mal.

Él enseguida se agachó sobre ella, descubriendo su cara, comprobando que efectivamente se encontraba tan mal como decía. Olisqueó sus labios unos momentos, provocándole cosquillas, seguidas automáticamente por las náuseas, ecos de las náuseas que llevaba sintiendo todo el día.

—Levántate.

—No vengas a darme órdenes ahora después de dejarme de esa manera. —le reprochó lo más dignamente que pudo, volviéndose a tapar por completo con las sábanas. —Mañana hablaremos y arreglaremos lo que sea, ya suficiente he pasado hoy.

—No voy a esperar, Rin, _no puedes esperar hasta mañana. _—le dijo, y levantándola del brazo, firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño —Ven aquí.

Y sujetándola entre sus piernas, la obligó a estar sentada, mientras parecía examinarla con su olfato.

—Por favor, mi señor… —rogó Rin. Normalmente cuando lo llamaba así conseguía que le hiciera más caso, pero él no se detenía. El dolor emocional hacía muchas horas se le había convertido en dolor físico, y calambres que la estremecían le recorrían el cuerpo desde las entrañas, y cualquier posición que no fuera postura fetal debajo de las sábanas le dolía.

—Rin, después si es así tu deseo me marcharé, pero ahora escúchame con atención: —tuvo que sujetarle la cara también para obligarla a mirarlo —Has sido envenenada, déjame darte el remedio.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿cómo que he si…? —!

Aprovechó que abrió la boca para hablar, para meterle en la boca una bola que parecía una plasta pegajosa de olor profundo a hierbas. Y en cuanto lo tuvo en la boca, comprobar que era del sabor más amargo y vomitivo que había sentido jamás. Enseguida su cuerpo reaccionó para sacarlo de su sistema, y empezó a revolverse, sintiendo arcadas. Pero Sesshomaru la sujetaba fuertemente, y también tapaba la boca para evitar que lo escupiera.

—Trágalo de una vez, es necesario curarte.

Haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo, tragó. No es que quisiera hacerle caso, pero no le quedaba otra. En cuanto lo hizo notó como él relajó la fuerza con la que la estaba obligando a quedarse en el sitio, y la envolvía suavemente con su estola.

—Duerme, Rin, vas a necesitarlo.

¿Pero quién se pensaba que era? No no no, tenía que responderle a muchas preguntas. ¿Qué era para empezar eso de que había sido supuestamente envenenada y por qué él lo sabía y ella no? No la había visto ningún médico, maldita sea. Iba a empezar a hablar para quejarse, pero tenía la boca completamente adormecida. No, no quería hacer caso, no quería dormirse aún, pero empezaba a sentirse pesada, por fin los calambres se habían ido. Mucho cansancio. No pasaba nada por pestañear, ¿no? Sólo que ese pestañeo nunca acabó. En los brazos de Sesshomaru, y rodeada suavemente por su estola, se quedó dormida.

Comenzaba a clarear el cielo para dar paso al nuevo día, y Atsuko ya estaba despierta, de camino a ir a ordenar todo para comenzar a atender a Rin en cuanto se despertara. Pero antes de ir a organizar nada, fue directa a la habitación, para controlar cómo había dormido, por si tenía que buscar alguna infusión en particular para la chica. Iracunda, bueno, esa descripción sería poca al estado en el que se encontraba ahora. Apenas entró, se lo encontró a Sesshomaru, abrazando a una lánguida Rin, quien estaba con el pelo y ropa revueltos, y un morado desde la comisura de sus labios hasta parte de su mejilla. No sólo la ilusionaba para marcharse, sino que ese maldito demonio parecía que la había golpeado. No, no iba a permitir que algo como eso pasara. Se acercó decididamente a enfrentarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo a decirle nada.

—Atsuko, márchate de aquí, tengo que hablar con ella en cuanto se despierte.

—¿Perdón? No, yo me quedaré a su lado para garantizar su seguridad. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? ¿Por qué está en ese estado?

—…

Ese maldito silencio de nuevo. Desde que lo conocía, el mononoke, sino quería contestarle a algo, aunque sirviera a veces que se lo dijera para hacerlo recapacitar, no se molestaba en contestar. Y ahora era uno de esos momentos.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño en mi presencia, Sesshomaru. Acepté servirte, pero también la sirvo a ella, y no voy a dejar que nadie la maltrate. —la miraba fijamente, pero no le contestaba nada a todo lo que le decía, frustrándola a niveles inimaginables —no me mires como si estuviera diciendo disparates. Ayer no ha parado de llorar desde que te marchaste, por no hablar de que lleva desde hace mucho insegura de si vas a casarte con ella. Y ahora la encuentro con un moraón en el rostro. No hay que ser un genio para saber que no está bien. ¿De verdad eres esa clase de criatura? ¿De las que secuestran a las señoritas para maltratarlas y comerlas? ¿Eres eso lo que pretendes Sesshomaru? ¡Contéstame!

—Vas a despertarla y necesita dormir —Le contestó suavemente, mientras se giraba con parsimonia para darle la espalda, ocultando a Rin de su campo de visión.

Pero con el jaleo, Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos. Los sentía secos, le molestaba abrirlos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza de nuevo, mientras se acomodaba. Pero al notar movimiento, enseguida se le acercó su nana, preocupada

—Señorita, por favor, dígame que se encuentra bien —En esa forma de llamarla señorita y no señora, dejaba en claro su desprecio hacia Sesshomaru y compartir el pensamiento de que no estaban debidamente casados aún.

—Estoy bien, quiero hablar con el idiota de mi prometido, estaré bien, déjanos un poco, por favor.

—¿Pero está segura?

—Sé que contigo delante no va a hablar.

—Estaré cerca por si necesita algo, me retiro

Y, mientras se estaba marchando, recogiendo por el camino algunas cosas para llevarlas a lavar, Sesshomaru le dijo: —estar a su disposición no implica que te quedes a escuchar detrás de la puerta. Sabré si estás espiando, así que lárgate a hacer de verdad lo que tengas que hacer.

Atsuko apuró el paso en cuanto le dijo eso, ya bastante había arriesgado su vida hoy, y los dejó solos, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación

—No tenías que ser tan duro con ella, sólo está preocupada.

—Me ha acusado de ser una de esas bestias inferiores que necesitan comer humanos.

—Sino recuerdo mal, tu madre te preguntó que si nos llevabas a mí y a Kohaku contigo para comernos.

—Que podamos no quiere decir que lo necesitemos. Y no, nunca he comido ningún humano, si eso te deja más tranquila.

—¿Y entonces por que Atsuko-san está tan alterada?

—Porque cree que te he hecho daño. En parte supongo por algo que le hayas contado, en parte por ese morado que te ha salido en la cara.

—¡Sólo llegué llorando porque te fuiste sin explicaciones después de besarme por primera vez! Espera, ¿cómo que tengo un morado en la cara?

—Y algún otro que no esté visible seguro que también.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo por eso? ¿Acaso sabes de que son? ¿Qué…?

—Veneno.

—¿Veneno?

—Creí que después de viajar tanto tiempo conmigo lo sabrías Rin.

—¿Saber el qué? No te entiendo, Sesshomaru.

—Da igual si me encuentro en esta forma o en mi verdadera forma de yako, Rin. No puedes llegar y simplemente besarme, mis colmillos, mis garras, soy venenoso.

Rin se quedó por unos instantes en shock. No, no había caído en eso. De pequeña sabía que era poderoso, pero apenas lo había visto transformarse en yako. Y luchar, no lo veía usar sus garras, sino que principalmente sus espadas. Empezaba a entender cómo para él su cercanía era poder verla, pero no tocarla. Por qué su malestar ayer todo el día. ¿Por eso le había dicho "eso no debería haber pasado"? ¿Por qué la envenenaba?

—Sesshomaru… ¿entonces…?

—Para mi pesar, quiero tener a mi lado a una humana, y eso implica que este Sesshomaru nunca te tocará, ni te besará, porque eso implica hacerte daño. Por eso desde que decidiste seguir a mi lado, he procurado cuidarte de todas las maneras posibles, cumplir con lo que quieras, porque sé lo que son las muestras de afectos de los humanos, y sé que nunca te podré complacer en ello.

Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer silenciosamente el rostro de ella.

—Pero si lo sabías… ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de mí? ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—No te elegí. Nosotros no elegimos la pareja, la encontramos. Podemos realizar alianzas, reproducimos, pero la pareja con la que compartimos el resto de nuestra vida la encontramos, eso no se elige. Porque es uno solo, el único ser con el que podemos unir nuestras vidas.

—Espera, ¿para toda la vida? Sesshomaru, recapacita, por favor, no puedes casare conmigo. Soy… ¡Soy humana! Si soy la única mujer con la que unirás tu vida… eso significa que me moriré demasiado pronto, viviré como mucho otros cincuenta, sesenta años, y y y luego morié, ¡y te dejaré solo! No… no puedo hacer eso…

—Rin, a veces pienso que tienes mala memoria… Te lo dije hacía ya 5 años, hace mucho que lo sé… Nuestros corazones…

—…están unidos… —continuó ella.

—Da igual la distancia…

—…eso no es un problema. —se abrazó a él, comenzando a no soportar el torrente de lágrimas en sus ojos que no la dejaban ver bien —¡Sé que no es un problema! ¿Pero que pasa con distancias inabarcables como la de que tú sigas en el mundo de los vivos y yo esté en el fondo del infierno? ¡No eres un dios!

—Pues entonces cuando llegue el momento, y sea necesario, me convertiré en uno.

Su terquedad y su ego arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Rin

—Rin, escúchame. Te encontré, y me vi unido a ti, en uno de los momentos más vulnerables de mi vida, me vi unido a otro ser frágil y vulnerable. Luego decidí que serías mi mujer, y de verdad podría tenerte a mi lado. No pienso dejar que algo tan banal como tus preocupaciones por lo que pueda pasar dentro de tantos años te separe de mí. Eres mía, no te comparto y no pienso compartirte con Izanami de nuevo.

Ella se separó de su abrazo ligeramente, para mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre se lo veía tan seguro y tan perfecto. Qué mundo tan ideal sería si pudiera creerle. Lo besó en la frente, en el lugar de su luna.

—Yo sí puedo besarte a ti, ¿no? —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. —Si estás tan seguro de todo, como te dije que haría, te seguiré.

Lo besó de nuevo, en la frente, en ambas mejillas, frotó su nariz con la fría nariz de él.

—Pero ahora que sé la razón por la que me rehuías y qué es lo tan peligroso del gran señor Sesshomaru, no te creas que te vas a librar de mi ahora— le siguió diciendo con una sonrisa, aunque se le escapaba algún hipo del llanto todavía. —Pero no vuelvas a irte así, de esa manera. No soy tan segura ni sé tantas cosas como tú, y he sufrido mucho. ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —le contestó abrazándola, para tumbarse con ella, sin soltarla, y quedarse así, acurrucado con ella lo que quedó de mañana.

_—En serio, Sesshomaru. ¿Hace cuánto sabes que eres venenoso con los humanos? ¿Pero tu padre no tuvo un hijo tan así de tranquis, o sea qué…?_

_—Haces muchas preguntas_

_—¡Porque quiero saber! No es justo, tú sí sabes muchas cosas de mí. _

_—Y no te estoy haciendo preguntas todo el día para saberlo._

_—No esperas sentado a que llegue yo y te lo diga._

_Esa mañana con ella a su lado se hacía larga con tantas preguntas. ¿Qué problema había con el silencio?_

_—Contesta o atacaré tus orejas._

_—Ni se te ocurra Rin._

_—¿Quieres otra cosa a cambio entonces? —le preguntó dando besos en su quijada_

_—Que sea la última pregunta de hoy. Disfruto del silencio._

_—Está bien! Prometido —dijo levantado el dedo meñique._

_Sesshomaru entonces comenzó a contar. Su veneno, sus marcas en la piel, incluyendo su luna… todo era herencia del clan de su madre, mucho más importante que el de su padre, quien era sólo un general, aunque muy poderoso. También el que ese veneno no lo tenía su padre, y por eso no tuvo ninguna clase de problema al acercarse a una humana. También que las primeras veces que se acercó a algo remotamente humano había sido por primera vez al conocer a su medio hermano, ya que se había criado con las enseñanzas de que no había que acercarse a los humanos. Y también cómo descubrió que, gracias a su veneno, había sido el único que le había dejado jamás una cicatriz a Inuyasha, producto de que le hiciera daño en su muñeca con sus garras. La única vez, porque conforme el chiquillo fue creciendo, fue cada vez menos humano, y cada vez más bestia. Suspiró. Todavía tenía pendiente el encargarse del desastre que su padre había dejado atrás._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! POR FIN RESPUESTAS POR FIN PUDE ESCRIBIR ESA PARTE CON LA QUE ME ESTOY COMIENDO LAS UÑAS POR ESCRIBIRRRR**

**En fin ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os he resuelto las dudas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Alguien más como yo tiene esa teoría tan gorda de que Sesshomaru no deja de ser venenoso en ningún momento y que te mata con mirarte básicamente? Un cap algo más larguito, que estos tenían cosas que hablar aún, yo tengo que aclararos cosas desde hace muchos capítulos y tal. POR FAVOR DECIDME SI ALGUIEN SE OLÍA ALGO O YO SOY MUY MALA DANDO PISTAS**

**btw espero que os haya gustado, que mi fic os esté haciendo más amena la cuarentena, espero como siempre que me escribáis.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	37. Interludio

**El nuevo Lord Protector**

**Capítulo 37: Interludio**

* * *

_Querida Kagome-sama_

_Como siempre, suelo escribirte cada mes, para contarte como va todo por aquí, y que no te preocupes, si es que lo haces, por mi estando en este lugar tan extraño. Ya vuelve a ser primavera de nuevo, y los jardines se han llenado de flores de nuevo. Han pasado dos años desde mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y como te contaba en otras cartas, he aprendido mucho._

_Hace un año exacto de que me casara con mi honorable esposo Sesshomaru, un año en el que he seguido aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre gobierno, diplomacia, mas mi formación propia como mujer y esposa. Esto último fue de lo que más necesito hablar desesperadamente a alguien. Antes de casarme, descubrí que no soy lo suficientemente resistente para estar de verdad al lado de él, siempre seré humana. Antes de casarme descubrí que mi amado es venenoso para mí. Pero no me rendí, cumplí mi promesa de seguir a su lado, y cumplo como esposa lo mejor que puedo._

_Es bastante gracioso pensar que hasta me veo obligada a alejarme hasta en las situaciones más cotidianas. No es del todo recomendable compartir comida con él, además de hacerla desaparecer, los palillos acaban destrozados. Tampoco puedo ni siquiera encargarme de su espalda o de su pelo cuando se baña. Tampoco quiere dormirse a mi lado por temor a hacerme siquiera un rasguño con sus filosas garras, por no hablar de lo tortuoso que es tenerle cerca, sentir su aliento y no poder robarle siquiera un casto beso._

Rin paró de escribir unos instantes mientras recordaba. Le entró la risa de una manera un tanto triste al pensar en todas las formas que había ido buscando para acercarse a su esposo más íntimamente, en las que no corriera ningún peligro. Una de esas veces, decidió, tragándose toda la vergüenza, a ir a ayudarlo a lavarse la espalda y su pelo mientras se daba un baño en las aguas termales que tenían dentro del palacio:

_Dio unas palmadas contenta, ya tenía todo preparado para ir a ayudarlo. Le había elegido un yukata para que se pusiera, además de que había encargado ya que le tuvieran preparada una cena para cuando volviera de su baño. Llevaría también consigo un peine para ayudarlo, y un aceite perfumado con esencia de sándalo y eucalipto para relajarlo. Casi el mismo olor a bosque que sentía naturalmente en él. Levantó la cesta en la que había acomodado todo lo que había preparado, y se la colocó en la cabeza para empezar a atravesar la serie de puertas hasta terminar de salir de todas las estancias que conformaban sus habitaciones. Lo había seguido y para su sorpresa, en su momento, no habían ido a vivir al bosque como antaño, pero sí en un sitio en el que se podía perder de todos modos. Apenas terminó de salir, giro al este, la única dirección que se mantenía siempre igual. Con el tiempo descubrió que parte de la culpa de que ella siempre se perdiera es que las habitaciones y pasillos cada tanto cambiaban de ubicación, y esto era, porque ciudad palacio en realidad no era un edificio cualquiera. Comenzó como una maltrecha casa que había sido poseída por un zorro mágico en sus últimos años de vida. Más adelante, con la llegada de Tōga, el general perro, y más tarde Sesshomaru, esa casucha se había comenzado a alimentar de la energía demoníaca de ambos, y creciendo y expandiéndose de la misma manera que lo habían hecho sus territorios en las Islas. Cada nueva conquista daba un nuevo espacio, por no hablar de que, siendo un zorro, la costumbre que tendría, sería de intentar hacer perder a sus habitantes en su interior, haciéndoles jugarretas. Lo que no entendía, pensaba mientras atravesaba uno de los jardines con paso decidido a las termas, era como un dragón de verdad estaba petrificado formando los cimientos de la casa, teniendo en cuenta el origen humilde de esta. _

_Atravesó un arco que indicaba un camino que se internaba en la vegetación, la cual además de cada vez más espesa, se desdibujaba con los vapores de las aguas termales y la llovizna provocada por la cascada por la que había que pasar antes de llegar a ellas. Agradeció en su fuero interno no haberse puesto sandalias ni ropas que se arrastrará o se habrían quedado impregnadas en fango. Por fin llegó hasta donde se suponía que estaba Sesshomaru tomando un baño y lo llamó para hacerle saber que estaba allí para él. _

_—No deberías estar aquí, Rin. _

_—¿Ahora que pasa? Sólo venia a ayudarte con tu espalda y cabello así podía estar un rato contigo sin que nos molestaran… —contestó haciendo un puchero. _

_A un par de metros de ella se encontraba su esposo, metido dentro de las aguas, dándole la espalda. _

_—Tengo garras venenosas, y yo y mis garras nos hemos estado remojando durante bastante tiempo en el agua. No creo que sea recomendable que te mojes con ella, ¿no crees? _

_Rin casi se golpeó a si misma al caer en la cuenta. Claro. Su adorado esposo también volvía venenosa el agua. _

_—Entonces… Me iré, ya te esperaré a que vuelvas conmigo… lo siento_

_—No veo razón por la que debas irte —le dijo dándose la vuelta, apoyándose en sus brazos en el borde de la piscina semi natural en la que se encontraba. _

_Y así en esa posición se quedó, relajándose durante el resto de la tarde, mientras Rin hablaba o cantaba, haciéndole compañía, aunque cada tanto se sintieran tan lejos. _

Intentando no ponerse triste como siempre por no poder estar a su lado como esposa, empezó a reír pensando en cómo Sesshomaru no se quitaba su estola ni para bañarse, por lo que luego siempre tenía que bañarse debajo de la cascada para no tener veneno encima y dejar que ella lo ayudara a secarse el pelo y la estola. Era una tarea bastante difícil, si además tenía en cuenta que con su educación, tenía que resistirse con todas sus fuerzas a no simplemente sacudirse el agua como un perro.

Inspiró largamente para suspirar, y siguió escribiendo:

_Es bastante descorazonador por fin escribir esto en papel, no paro de recordar todas las situaciones en las que descubría algo nuevo que no podíamos hacer juntos, a pesar del optimismo con el que continuamente intento tomármelo. Normalmente nunca te he contado acerca de esto, porque yo estoy bien, estoy feliz, estoy bien cuidada, que es lo verdaderamente importante. Pero es una situación que cada vez pesa más sobre mí. _

_Se lo comenté a Sesshomaru, quiero encontrar una solución a esto, tiene que haberla. Al principio se negó, luego empezó a buscar por su cuenta, por lo que volví a pedirlo. Desde entonces llevo entrenándome con los tengus en el arte de la espada, para no estar completamente indefensa en mi viaje. Admito que me queda muchísimo, pero he de admitir también que al menos contra animales y bandidos podría defenderme. Sesshomaru también me prometió que podría llevarme a Yuuki-san y Atsuko-san conmigo, y obviamente como señora de estas tierras podré llevarme criaturas conmigo. _

_Esta es la razón de esta carta. Dentro de unas semanas estaré allí de nuevo en la aldea, para comenzar por mi lado la búsqueda, espero que contando con la ayuda de alguno de vosotros. _

_El pequeño Souta-chan o Kikyo-chan, si es que al final has decidido llamarlo así, ya debe de contar con casi dos años cumplidos, muero de ganas por conocerle. Espero que haya heredado los hermosos ojos de la familia de su padre, y la amabilidad de su madre. _

_Con ansias de veros a todos otra vez_

_Rin_

Una mano le robó en pincel, empezando a continuar la carta, con una cursiva perfecta, que todavía le daba bastantes dificultades a Rin para leer.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Arruinas mi carta!

—De todos modos nunca las envías, utilizas la excusa de escribirle a la mujer del bestia para practicar tu caligrafía y expresión escrita.

—Le escribiría de verdad si no estuvieras en constante lucha por los territorios y todo fuera más pacífico como para no preocuparme porque intercepten las cartas.

—Ya te dije que yo mismo podía dejarles las cartas que escribes.

—Pero entonces no sería justo que tú los vieras y yo no.

—Sabes que yo no iría por gusto a ver a Inuyasha —dijo casi escupiendo con desprecio el nombre de su hermano— sólo iba a verte a ti, y tú estás aquí. No se me ha extraviado nada en esa aldea.*

Rin abrazó a Sesshomaru, haciendo un puchero, mientras la carta quedaba completamente arruinada por el pincel que salió rodando por quedar mal colocado. De entre lo que podía leerse aún de lo escrito por Sesshomaru, se entreveían diferentes amenazas en el caso de que le pasara algo a Rin, y alguna recomendación a Kagome de que fuera firme con la educación de su hijo, para que no saliera como el padre.

En el fondo, su esposo, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, parecía siempre preocupado por proteger a todos. Lo beso en la mejilla, para levantarse, y cogerlo delicadamente de la mano, para que la acompañará a ver el atardecer. Este sería el último que pasarían juntos, había decidido ella, hasta que por fin pudiera de verdad estar a su lado como esposa.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! **

**Sí, Nuestra Rin no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué va Rin y no Sesshomaru? Bueno, ir por la vida pidiendo "por favor ayuda con mi veneno, no quiero matar a mi esposa", pues no le iba a resultar mucho, así que dejemos lo de pedir ayuda a Rin. No os preocupéis, que les pienso reunir dentro de poquito. Han pasado dos años desde que Rin abandonara la aldea. ¿Creéis que habrá cambiado mucho? ¿Y en qué sentido?**

**En fin, espero que no haya tomatazos por esta triste excusa de capítulo, pero aunque tengo visualmente en mi cabeza el perfecto orden de acontecimientos que sigue, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo escribirlo. ¿Cómo demonios hacen los guionistas para describir algo que se hará luego en audiovisuales? La vida es hard.**

**Como siempre en estos días, espero que tod s l s que me leéis estéis bien. Yo por primera vez estoy agradeciendo que la mayoría de mi familia esté en Argentina y no en España. Mucho ánimo a tod s, que todo va a salir bien.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme (virtual, no nos olvidemos del metro y medio de distancia de seguridad ;)) a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	38. Rin, ¿eres tú?

***************ATENCIÓN ANTES DE LEER***************

**Como tenía puesto en el summary al poco de comenzar esta historia, al final tengo que subirla a M. ****Esto se va escribiendo sólo, y habrá gore, gente devorada, y lemmon en capítulos posteriores. No quiero quejas, así que están advertidos a quien no le gusten esas cosas.**

**Sin más, pasad a leer! :3**

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 38: Rin, ¿Eres tú?**

Las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban desde el sur, casi como las fuertes lluvias que traían los vientos del monzón en verano, a pesar de ser primavera. El viento con su ruido constante acallaba los ruidos alegres de la aldea, y movía los becerros y campanas de la aldea y el ganado, creando una melodía desacompasada pero casi repetitiva. La luz comenzaba a desaparecer no solo por las nubes, sino que también por el inexorable avance de la tarde tras el mediodía. Pero esa tarde traía consigo no sólo la tormenta y la lluvia, sino que a un desfile de demonios que venían siguiendo a su ama y se habían quedado en la linde del que alguna vez fue el bosque de Inuyasha.

La ama de esos demonios había bajado ya la colina dejándolos atrás. Siguió recorriendo apaciblemente el camino que se adentraba al centro de la aldea por el sur, entre los campos de arroz, que crecían ya verdes para su cosecha en verano. Iba seguida de un samurái, ataviado de una fantástica armadura, con algunos aspectos que ni siquiera parecían ser fabricados por manos humanas. El cielo se oscurecida cada vez más rápido, confirmando la lluvia que le habían dicho que llegaría con el final de la tarde. Quizás debería apurarse, pero hacia mucho que no se internaba con los humanos, por lo que se sentía especialmente cautelosa.

Rin se giró un poco mientras caminaba para comprobar que Yuuki seguía allí, detrás de ella, ya que estaba siendo especialmente silencioso. Desde que se puso a su servicio como guardia personal para acompañarla en ese viaje, no le había dirigido la palabra. Tampoco se había quitado la máscara de oki azul que llevaba, ni ninguna parte de su nueva negra e irisada armadura para comer o dormir. Volvió a mirar al frente, mientras suspira a con pesar. Quizás algo le había pasado durante el año en el que no había sabido nada de él, pero como no le hablaba en lo absoluto, no podía saberlo.

Disimuladamente, se ajustó entre sus ropas el wakizashi, el abanico y aquella caja misteriosa que le había dado Sesshomaru para que la acompañará durante su viaje. El primero, era un sable de hoja corta fabricado con uno de los colmillos de él. Aunque no tenía ningún poder en particular, parecía que conservaba su veneno, pero no se había molestado en saberlo. En caso de usarla por necesidad, el veneno sería demasiado lento, tenía que asegurarse de saber usar su filo. El abanico se lo habían fabricado con la pluma que él había conservado de Kagura. Le tenía especial aprecio a este, ya que de pequeña hasta casi había visto en Kagura una especie de amiga, y sólo quería que pudiera llevarse bien con su amo. No entendía exactamente para qué servía, pero parecía que le escuchaban mejor sus órdenes cuando lo usaba. Quizás la fuerza de su carácter la ayudara en algo. Lo más misterioso de esas tres cosas que llevaba encima era una caja, de un tamaño un poco más grande que un puño, y que le había dicho que no la abriera. Estaba completamente segura de que algo vivo estaba ahí adentro, algo que _latía. _Y como no le pareció un buen momento para desatender sus consejos ni para investigar, la caja seguía cerrada. Tan distraída iba pensando en esas cosas debido a que no tenía con quien hablar, que no se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber dado un rodeo al entrar.

Esa parte de los campos no estaban vacíos solamente porque se acercarse la lluvia, o haberse terminado las actividades del día. Unos cuantos bandidos habían capturado unas mujeres y eran torpemente rodeados por hombres para defenderlas, pero eran superados en número y no parecía ser demasiado útil su esfuerzo. Le dio una ligera orden a Yuuki para que se quedara un poco más atrás. Quizás, la confundirían con la hija o esposa de algún noble o terrateniente, y con la amenaza de tener que enfrentarse a hombres armados de verdad, huirían. Pero era una posibilidad demasiado remota. Era más probable que los aldeanos la reconocieran y huyeran de ella. Al menos el aspecto que tenía ahora el chico que la acompañaba era algo más imponente que cuando lo conoció, pero seguían en desventaja numérica. Maldijo internamente. Por querer ser pacífica y no internarse en una aldea humana con todos los suyos, ahora se veía envuelta en ello.

Se acercó al bandido que estaba más alejado del resto, que casi no estaba armado y tenía cara de estúpido. Ese seguro que no era el jefe, y seguramente menos entrenado en lucha, aunque seguía sacándole una cabeza de estatura. Tuvo razón, en cuanto se puso en el campo de visión de dos de los aldeanos, la señalaron como bruja inumochi, y huyeron. ¿De verdad seguían con esa tontería? Bueno, esperaba que al menos eso le sirviera de algo. Las mujeres la miraban con aprensión y miedo, pero más asustadas estaban de tener sus propias y afiladas hoces con las que antes estaban trabajando en el campo, ahora amenazando sus gargantas. El bandido al que se orillo era realmente estúpido. Casi todos los presentes la miraban sin saber que hacer con su presencia, menos él, que le seguía dando la espalda. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpen, si no es tanta molestia, ¿podrían marcharse de aquí y dejar a las mujeres de esta aldea en paz? Estáis en mi camino, y no me gusta ver escenas de este tipo.

Por fin se dio la vuelta, para mirarla primero como un ovni, para luego sonreír macabramente, mostrando la falta de la mitad de las piezas de su dentadura.

—Oiga, jefecito, creo que está linda señorita ha venido para ser llevada para el harem que nos tenían encargado, jejeje —comenzó a acercar una de sus sucias manos para tocar el cabello de Rin —creo que se ha sentido celosa de que las lleven a unas apestosas aldeanas y no la hayan considerado a ella.

Rin mantenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, intentando que no se le viera el asco impresionante que le estaban produciendo. Pero había conseguido algo: saber quien era el jefe, su atención, y tener alguien cerca fácil de despachar en caso de tener que empezar a luchar.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, me van más los demonios, estoy casada con uno. Esperaba que pudierais acceder a mi petición sin tener que pasar a las amenazas. —su dulce sonrisa empezaba a dar miedo cuanto más crueles eran sus palabras —salid de mi camino, dejadas en paz, no quiero que se lastime mujeres en mi presencia. Y tú, quita tus asquerosas manos de mi pelo o las pierdes. Mi marido tiene el olfato muy fino, y no quisiera esa esencia encima de mí.

—¿Esposo? Yo te veo muy sola por aquí, ni deberías aventurarte a los caminos con un solo guardia por muy armado hasta los dientes que se le vea —le respondió a gritos el jefe—ahora tú, trae a esa zorra con las demás, nos pagarán el doble si llevamos un ejemplar como ese. Ya me encargaré de calmarla yo mismo por el camino para que se le pase la altanería antes de entregarla —terminó haciendo movimientos de cadera bastante sugerentes, arrancando las carcajadas de todos los hombres a su servicio.

—Ya has escuchado, mi señora, el jefecito te quiere con las demás, no te quedes ahí parada. —le dijo mientras se relamía intentando asustarla, para hacer el ademán de querer cogerle de todo el pelo para llevarla a rastras con el resto.

Rin dejo de mirar al jefe, para centrarse en el hombre más alto que ella tenía delante. Siguiendo el juego de quien la amenazaba a venderla como un trozo de carne, se dejó caer el uchitake que llevaba encima y liberó la manga izquierda de su kimono superior, de amplias mangas, de su brazo derecho, de manera sugerente.

—¿De verdad vais a llevar mercancía sin comprobarla primero?

El bandido sonrió más ampliamente, era su día de suerte, seguro que la podrían compartir entre todos. Estiró su mano en dirección a acariciar su cuello mientras lo recorría para llegar al pelo de su nuca y arrastrarla. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, en un movimiento diestro y rápido, la mano ya no estaba.

—Te dije que no quería tu asquerosa esencia encima de mi —dijo ya sin su sonrisa, mientras el hombre pegaba alaridos mirando lo que ahora era un muñón. Aprovecho el dolor y distracción de este, para tumbarlo de rodillas, y con su wakizashi al cuello. —Liberadas.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que no puedo prescindir de él? No me hace falta un hombre que puede ser fácilmente vencido por una mujer. Suelta eso, anda, que acabarás por lastimarte.

Rin estaba encolerizada. Le rebano la garganta en un movimiento y avanzó. Era la primera vez que utilizaba sus habilidades para de verdad matar a alguien. Y para colmo un igual a ella, un ser humano. No quería ser humana si significaba estar al mismo nivel que esa escoria.

—No, no pienso soltar mi espada, es un regalo muy preciado. —Analizó sus posibilidades. Ahora eran siete hombres, dos de ellos, incluyendo el jefe, iban a caballo, y no contaba con el factor sorpresa. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no le hizo señas a Yuuki para que la ayudara, solo buscó con su mano izquierda tener el abanico a mano. —No pediré de nuevo que las suelten y se larguen de aquí. No me interesa tener que matar a todos para que cumpláis con mi pedido, no quisiera manchar me tanto.

Otra carcajada recorrió el corro de hombres, ni un alma más había alrededor. Los aldeanos, si no estaban asustados de los bandidos, estaban asustados de lo que pensaban que era ella. ¿Qué más daba perder dos jovencitas? No saldrían tan mal parados en comparación a si se enfrentaran y salieran muertos o malheridos varios hombres. Pero las risas acabaron. —No me haga reír, mi señora. He intentado ser amable contigo. Pero te adelantaré que ya no estoy de humor. No seré como tú esposo. No será rápido, y no va a gustarte —escupió al suelo mientras le hacía señas al otro que iba a caballo —tráemela.

Rin se preparó para responder al ataque del que venía al galope, aprovechando la ventaja de que venía a demasiada velocidad sobre una bestia que no controlaría en su totalidad. En cuanto se acercó, ágilmente se agachó para atacar los tendones del caballo que venía al galope, provocando que por inercia callera sin control dos metros por detrás de ella. A excepción del jefe, los hombres comenzaban a estar atemorizados de una mujer que empezaba a estar cubierta de sangre, tan tranquilamente con un par de tajos se encargara de dos hombres armados, incluyendo a uno que iba a caballo. Éste último, no paraba de chillar como un cerdo, y el caballo de relinchar enloquecido, mientras se revolcaba del dolor sobre la pierna rota de su jinete.

—No te preocupes, aprendí algo de medicina, conozco un remedio para tu dolor —Le dijo con tanta delicadeza que resultaba escalofriante, mientras le hacía señas a Yuuki para que se terminara de encargar del hombre y del sufrimiento del caballo.

El jefe bandido no iba a aguantar más humillaciones que esas ni a perder más hombres. Lanzó orden de ataque mientras Rin alzaba su abanico para dar orden de ataque.

Inuyasha Se encontraba inquieto. Odiaba los vientos de tormenta porque removían el olor, y su humedad porque los retenía durante mucho tiempo, a vences trayéndole olores de demasiado lejos que lo confundían. También odiaba cómo el viento agitaba todas las cosas tintineantes que había en la aldea, recibiendo múltiples ecos de todos los sitios, entorpeciendo también su sentido del oído. Pero que le entorpecieran no quería decir que lo dejaran inutilizado. Le había llegado a sus fosas nasales el olor a sangre humana, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero todavía no conseguía discernir si venía de cerca o de lejos, ni cuanto era. Tendría que ir a investigar

—Oi, Kagome, no te asustes, quédate con Souta dentro de casa, enciérrate y no salgas. Ten preparado el arco por si las moscas, saldré a investigar.

—Pero Inuyasha… ¿que…?

—Sangre humana. —Le contestó secamente mientras salía a saltos de su hogar.

Ahora que estaba ya fuera, podía reconocer que era cerca de allí, pero no era demasiada. Se acercó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, esperaba que ningún aldeano estuviera siendo herido, se suponía que las guerras no pillaban tan cerca de allí, sólo era un camino de paso con tropas siempre en la misma dirección. El olor lo llevó hasta la entrada sur de la aldea, el límite más alejado, en el comienzo de los cultivos de arroz. Vio horrorizado como unos bandidos eran devorados por una horda de monstruos, organizados por otros tantos demonios con apariencia más antropomórfica. Entre ellos, una mujer, que parecía estarle dando órdenes.

—¡Sus corazones, hígados, sus ojos, daros un festín con esta escoria! No seáis maleducados y compartid, hay suficiente para todos. —Inuyasha reconocía esa voz y no creía lo que veía —¡Dejad también suficiente para clavar en picas! Que sirva como advertencia, no quiero más ataques en esta aldea mientras me encuentre aquí, me resulta bastante inconveniente.

Tenía que enfrentarla. A pesar de que acercarse demasiado rápido provocó una reacción de que varias armas con demasiado filo lo amenazaran para que no diera un paso más hacia ella, ya la había visto con sus propios ojos, y simplemente estaba entre incrédulo y asqueado.

—Rin, ¿eres tú?

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribirlo la verdad. Es uno de los momentos en los que más se ven los cambios que ha sufrido Rin, y he llegado aquí por muchas cosas: por fin puede defender y defenderse de bandidos, no como cuando asesinaron a su familia. Se ha entrenado, y además ha estado conviviendo durante mucho tiempo con un youkai guerrero, algo se le tiene que pegar. Además de que lleva desde que este fanfic comenzó, esforzándose por ser una mujer a la altura de Sesshomaru. Y ahora con sus 19 añitos me siento tan orgullosa de ella sniff sniff...**

**Respondo comentarios por fin aquí en fanfiction! (soy un desastre, lo sé)**

**Niss: Me alegro de verdad de que te esté sirviendo mi fic para hacer más amena tu cuarentena, y gracias por todo lo que me has puesto, me siento halagada .**

**Annimo: TODO este fic ha nacido de todas las teorías que iba fabricando mientras veía el anime, algunas encuentro gente que las comparte, otras como el tema del veneno (más alla de que Sesshomaru use veneno para marcar de un mordisco a Rin.)... nada. Así que no sé, gracias, me has hecho sentirme un poco menos loca XD**

**Luca: faltan capítlos, pero va a haber lemon, puedes exigirlo despues de lo cruel que he sido con los personajes. Rin ya se está movilizando para arreglar eso e.e**

**Gikink: va a haber snu snu, lo juro, pero como siempre digo, soy una dramática, y me he inventado ucho drama de problemas para conseguir estar juntos que eso se está atrasando :_D**

**thereceiv3r: Gracias por escribirme tantas veces! lo que pasó en el cap 35 daba para mucho de que Rin se quisiera ir, pero me he negado a hacerla una niña caprichosa que quiere huir en cuanto las cosas no salen bien, sino a alguien más maduro, más alla de lo que le cueste, espero que te haya seguido gustando el fic como lo estoy llevando :3**

**rachelerroa: me alegro de que te esté gustando! cuidate tu también :3**

**Bueno, eso es todo, me siento muy feliz de que tanta gente me lea, de que esta historia crezca, y yo crecer también con ella. Seguiré en estos días tan difíciles seguir actualizando seguido, espero que os sirva de ayuda :3**

**¡Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	39. Rin-chan, okaeri-nasai

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**C****apítulo 39: Rin-chan, okaeri-nasai**

* * *

Un simple gesto con el abanico, y dejaron a Inuyasha que se acercara sin problemas. Rin daba órdenes, quería limpiar aquel desastre lo más rápido posible y poder largarse de allí. Sabía como proceder ante esas situaciones, además de haber salvado a dos chicas en ese momento y probablemente muchas más en el futuro. Los suyos estaban procediendo bastante rápido, estaba intentando no escuchar los ruidos secos y viscosos que implicaban que estaban separando a mordiscos los cuerpos de aquellos hombres para comérselos. Procuraba no pensar en que era la primera vez que utilizaba lo que había aprendido en una situación real. Sabía que había salvado vidas, sabía que había matado a unos que seguramente habrían caído de la misma manera en otro momento más adelante por la forma de vida que llevaban. No era una niña ya, sabía lo que era la guerra. Pero acababa de matar a dos humanos como ella, y mandado a matar y devorar a otros seis. Aunque todavía no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de hacer, en el fondo de su mente se seguía repitiendo _nada de lo que posee el amo Sesshomaru es débil. _

Dio la orden de que se los comieran, no quería ver más esos restos. Dio las órdenes de que dejaran restos como advertencia, no quería que nada de eso volviera a pasar mientras estuviera allí. Ojalá volver ya a Ciudad palacio a estar acurrucada al lado de su honorable esposo. Pero tenía que seguir adelante si quería encontrar una solución al maldito veneno de Sesshomaru.

Maldijo internamente, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Las piernas no le respondían bien, la adrenalina se estaba yendo, seguro que si daba un ligero paso se caería. Vio llegar a inuyasha, y también su cara de asco. Claro que sí, conocía la aversión del hanyou por el derramamiento de sangre humana y el cómo odiaba su olor. Y ella acababa de protagonizar una matanza, y estaba cubierta de sangre. Agachó su mirada para verse las manos, la sangre empezaba a secarse y se sentían pegajosas. _Sí, Inuyasha-san, soy yo, soy Rin —_pensó_. _Pero no era la Rin que había salido de la aldea hacía casi dos años. Era una Rin que se le había vuelto a olvidar el cómo convivir con humanos seguramente, una Rin que había aprendido que para ser amable no se podía ser amable todo el tiempo, una Rin que había vuelto para matar por primera vez. ¿Era eso? ¿Una asesina? ¿Qué pensaría Sesshomaru de ella? Ella sabía lo que era él y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero verse envuelta en matar ella misma le daba un giro completo al saber algo así. Seguía mirando sus manos, mientras su visión se volvía borrosa. Notó en ellas unas gotas, ¿había comenzado ya la lluvia? Ojalá ésta se llevara todo con el agua. _Inuyasha, deberías volver a casa, no estar en este lugar con alguien como yo. _

A su alrededor ya habían acabado, solo dos demonios quedaban, arrastrando una cabeza y un cuerpo al que le habían sacado los órganos para clavarlos más allá, en el inicio del camino, a la salida de los terrenos de la aldea. Pero ella seguía sin ser capaz de moverse.

—Oi, Rin, — su olfato no lo confundía, era Rin. ¿Qué le pasaba? El olor a sangre humana lo asqueaba, y tenía que sacarla de allí y cuidar de ella —que haces ahí en medio llorando, tonta.

_Así que no era lluvia después de todo. _No era tan fuerte después de todo tampoco. Estaba ahí, llorando como una niña, rodeada de sangre, y algunos restos de la lucha que se había dado lugar allí.

Inuyasha por su lado era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, la velocidad con la que habían despachado los cadáveres, como Rin acababa de dar órdenes para que dejarán colgados parte de lo que cuando llegó era una masa sanguinolenta de cadáveres a medio devorar. Pero ahora que todo había acabado sí que veía más a la Rin que estaba acostumbrado, a la niña que siempre intentaba no llorar, hacerse la fuerte y mostrar una sonrisa. Aunque ahora sí que estaba llorando. Estaba realmente afectada. ¿Se acercaba a ella o…? Pero no le dio tiempo a dudar, la chica calló desmayada siendo pillada al momento por su guardián, antes de que llegara al suelo. Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú, no sé quién eres. No le diré a nadie acerca de tu olor, y tú me dejaras llevármela a casa y buscarás a quien sea necesario que haya venido con ella.

El chico asintió, soltando el agarre para que el híbrido la llevara en brazos. Enseguida se lanzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas, quedando del todo desolado el lugar.

Rin volvió en sí por momentos, sentía que la llevaba a algún lugar, y que luego era recostada, cuidada, limpiada. No era capaz de enterarse del todo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero más allá de las turbulencias, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de confiar en esa voz que le decía que todo estaría bien, que descansará. Cerró pesadamente sus párpados, y se entregó a la oscuridad.

Pasaron un par de horas con ella dormida en un futón en la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome. Fuera, en la entrada posterior, esperaban obedientes Yuuki, Atsuko y unos cuantos niños del bosque que habían ido de visita al enterarse de que ella estaba allí. La despertaron, como muchas veces cuando se quedaba allí, las discusiones entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Pero esta vez no era una tontería de que él hubiera entrado en la casa con los pies llenos de barro, o manchado todo desplumando palomas. La discusión era bastante más seria, no sabían que hacer con ella. No podían tenerla allí y arriesgarse al odio de los aldeanos que la considerasen un peligro, tenían un niño de casi dos años que cuidar. Además, ¿cómo estaban tan seguros de que ella estaba en sí y no había sido poseída o algo? No era normal que la dulce Rin hubiera comandado una masacre, pero hacía mucho que no la veían, desde que se la habían llevado a la hacienda Oda no sabían nada de ella. Ni una simple carta.

Rin comenzó a dejar caer las lágrimas silenciosamente, no debería haber traído problemas allí, no se le daban bien los de su misma especie. Mejor empezar a preguntar por una solución a su problema en otro lado. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a arreglarse para salirse de allí, agradecía que se había vuelto bastante silenciosa. Pero no lo era lo suficiente. Los oídos sobrenaturales la seguían escuchando, y eso incluía a Inuyasha y sus orejas de perro. La cazó escabulléndose por el pasillo para escapar de la casa, y la arrastró hacia el salón, donde estaban Kagome con su pequeño Souta en brazos.

La dejó caer en el suelo, sin ninguna clase de miramientos, tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

—No vas a irte a ningún lado sin antes empezar a hablar.

—No tengo que por qué darle explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie. —contestó secamente evitando la mirada de los presentes. Sabían que la veían como una asesina, ella misma estaba intentando recuperarse de verse hacer eso.

—Entiéndelo, estábamos preocupados por ti, Rin-chan…

Claro, preocupados. Tendrían que mirarla asqueado, horrorizados. Hacia mucho que nadie la llamaba pequeña Rin, le costaba, después de la empezaran a tratar de usted, primero en la hacienda Oda, luego al lado de Sesshomaru. No estaba de humor, se sentía fatal, no es que quisiera sentir el odio o la compasión de nadie, solo quería estar sola. Ya estaba hecha a que la trataran como una bruja o un monstruo, y de siempre, iba a entretenerse al bosque.

Kagome intentó acercarse a ella, pero no sé dejó tocar. Conocía esa reacción. Muchas veces cuando las mujeres cuando pasaban por sucesos horribles no se dejaban tocar. Seguro que lo que la había visto hacer a Rin Inuyasha le había resultado traumático. Pero no alcanzaba a entender como ella misma sin que la obligarán participó en u a matanza sin pies ni cabeza. Tenía que haber algo más.

En lo que el silencio sepulcral se convertía en una atmósfera terriblemente tensa, se oyeron muchísimas voces y bullicio acercándose a la casa. Kagome enseguida se asustó, abrazando a su hijo de manera protectora, e Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ambos y la entrada. Rin, cabizbaja, ya había pasado por eso ya más veces. Muchas habían sido las situaciones en las que cuando vivía con Kaede, la anciana había tenido que salir a defenderla porque la buscaban para culparla de tonterías. También había tenido que enfrentarse a lo mismo cuando los hombres de Nobusada la buscaron. Era como repetir la pesadilla una y otra vez. Normalmente se había enfrentado con entereza a ese tipo de cosas sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero ahora definitivamente no estaba bien como para aguantar ese tipo de cosas. Las mujeres vieron asustadas como alguien se había metido en la casa, y el como Inuyasha no se había molestado en ir a impedirlo, sino que estaba atento, moviendo sus orejas, más atento a la parte trasera.

—No se tarde tanto en entrar, Kaede-babaa, o a estas les va a dar un infarto.

—¡Lo que tendrían que dar es una fiesta! —contestó con cansancio la mujer mientras atravesaba la esterilla. —Nuestra niña vuelve por fin y por primera vez consigue que en vez de que la quieran echar, las mujeres vengan a pedirle que se quede en la aldea.

Rin no procesó nada de lo que acababan de decirle, solo se abalanzó a los brazos de la mujer

—¡Kaede-baa-chan! —le dijo por fin rompiendo en lágrimas, desarmándose esa coraza que tanto se había esforzado por construir.

—Okaeri-nasai, Rin-chan —le dijo la mujer, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. —ahora vamos fuera, la mitad de las mujeres de la aldea han venido a buscarte, quieren agradecerte lo que has hecho por esas dos jovencitas.

Rin asintió mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Desde que dejó de ser una pequeña niña que no la trataban así.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa!**

**Bueno, bueno, capítulo más corto que de costumbre, pero actualizando tan seguido no me siento culpable (?) btw me esperaba muchísimas quejas, y he recibido amor, así que seguiré por aquí dando la lata. **

**En algunos comentarios (contesto todos de un golpe, sorry) me han dicho que ha habido un cambio muy brusco. A ver, Rin es adorable, pero lleva viendo cosas un tanto chungas desde los 6? 7? años y aunque no las considera lo normal (vamos, que no es psicópata ni nada) es un tiempo de guerras civiles. Viajó con demonios, estuvo involucrada en la lucha contra Naraku, está casada con un daiyokai guerrero y fue entrenada por otros demonios. No ha parado de endurecerse desde que fue sacada de la aldea de Inuyasha, por no hablar que todo el tiempo que cuenta este fanfic, ha desarrollado de que tenga entre los 17 y los 19 años, y queramos o no, parecen adultos, pero somos muy influenciables aún en esas edades. Y por cierto, creo que se ha notado que la chica se ha endurecido, pero es la primera vez que mata, bien no lo está pasando (pobrecilla). Resumo: no creo que esté tan injustificado, si no les gusta, pues... yo que se, estoy escribiendo un fanfic XD**

**LA CAJA decidme que alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que la caja. La caja es importante, ¿que hay en ella? ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS HACIA SESSHOMARU GUARDANDO UNA PLUMA DE KAGURA? XDDDDD ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Yuuki que ya no le habla a Rin? ¿Cómo se asegura nuestro Sesshy que Rin está sana y salva sin acosarla? **

**¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima! :3**


	40. Rin, ¿será esa la solución?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 40: Rin, ¿será esa la solución?**

* * *

Rin no podía creer su suerte. Volvía a la aldea, y todas las inseguridades que había tenido siempre escondidas se ha Ian disipado del todo. Ya no era la comandante de ejércitos de humanos y bestias. Se había convertido en su conciliadora, y al final le estaban celebrando una fiesta de bienvenida hasta altas horas después del atardecer, entre los aldeanos, sus amigos (tanto del grupo de Inuyasha como del bosque) y sus propios seguidores, que seguían estando con ella allí. La fiesta, aunque improvisada, había sido muy amena, y algo que no solía verse en villas como aquella, las mujeres sin miedo a los saqueos o a las bestias de la noche, festejando en la oscuridad, iluminados por la tenue luz de lámparas rellenas de luciérnagas y por los espectáculos con fuegos mágicos. Era bastante gracioso descubrir como nadie podía meterse con Rin sin recibir una mirada encolerizada de alguna de las otras mujeres o descubrir que acechaban sus defensores escondidos en las sombras, a los que Rin tenía que calmar.

Una de las cosas que estaba sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, era que, a pesar de su buen oído, en cuanto Rin se escondía detrás de aquél mágico abanico blanco nacarado para tener una conversación, no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Por no hablar de que no necesitaba hacer grandes esfuerzos para conseguir que oyeran sus órdenes si lo estaba usando. Otra cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia era que traía con ella el asqueroso olor de su hermano concentrado en un wakizashi de mango y fundas rojo oscuro. Si ella traía demonios consigo y cosas que olían a él, quería decir que habían estado juntos. Pero ella parecía haber vuelto de visita sola. Ese maldito idiota no sabía cuidar correctamente de ella.

Más allá, donde se encontraban Rin con Kagome y Sango, estaban teniendo una conversación de mujeres con todo lo que ello significara, mientras Rin acunaba al pequeño Souta que acababa de conocer. Ya la gente se estaba empezando a ir a sus casas, pero seguramente entre ellas siguieran juntas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—No veas cómo nos alegramos de que estés aquí, Rin, esperábamos que no tardaras en volver de la hacienda del señor de estas tierras —La aludida puso una cara de asco indescriptible —pero no supimos nada de ti durante varios meses, hasta que de casualidad llegaron todas esas personas de allí que decían que habían decidido seguirte, pero no sabía hacia dónde te había llevado un perro gigante.

—Asumimos que era Sesshomaru —siguió completando Sango —los inuyokais que sean perros de verdad son realmente muy escasos.

—No sé mucho sobre el tipo de demonio que es mi señor —Kagome y sango le hacían miraditas de 'te hemos pillado, nos debes salseo' la vez que ella lo llamaba así, poniéndola completamente roja, cosa que, al menos, no era tan evidente con la poca luz —Lo único que sé es que vienen del cielo, y cuidaban de las montañas en el continente, de la misma manera que los tengus aquí en las islas. También sé que no son muy bien recibidos allí, pero más no sé.

—¿Y cómo que no sabes más? _Se te ve muy unida a él como para no saber._

—P-pero ayyy— Rin se ponía terriblemente nerviosa la vez que hacían mención de su relación con él. — Sesshomaru no habla mucho, y tampoco quiero estarle haciendo preguntas todo el día. Pero sé seguro que ninguna de esas cosas es mentira. Ciudad palacio está en la cima de una montaña muy alta, desde la que se ve el mar que nos separa del continente. Y sé cuanto le relaja a Sesshomaru estar volando o flotando más que en tierra firme. A veces me da mucha tristeza no poder acompañarlo…

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo conciliadoramente Sango —si quiere estar contigo, el resto de cosas da igual, por mucho que aunque desde que le conoces parecía desear algo completamente diferente —sus interlocutoras aguantaron la risa recordando como Miroku, efectivamente sólo quería procrear hijos con quien pudiera.

Lo malo es que, con eso, se le cruzó fugazmente una idea a Kagome. Sesshomaru, no tenía pinta de ir tras jovencitas buscando hijos, más bien todo lo contrario, pero… ¿Rin no quería hijos? Siempre se la veía muy feliz y cómoda con niños, como lo estaba ahora con su pequeño Souta en brazos. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que muchas veces Sesshomaru había menospreciado a Inuyasha por híbrido, por lo que ese tema era un tema muy delicado. Notó como a su alrededor empezaban a irse más gente, y agradeció que la charla empezara a ser más íntima, más que la de una fiesta.

—Rin, si como nos has contado llevas casada con él un año, ¿cómo es que no hay niños en camino? ¡Yo quiero ser tía! —le dijo es último armando un puchero para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Pero daba igual como lo dijera, la interrogada se quedó completamente inmóvil, mirando al suelo, abrazando más al niño.

—ia iiin ¿po qué lloas?

Esa pregunta del niño las dejó temblando a todas. Con un suave movimiento devolvió al niño a su madre, no sin antes regalarle un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, y serenamente, pero con el porte perfecto, Rin se puso de pie alzando el abanico.

—¡Atención, atención! Me gustaría obsequiar unas palabras a todos los asistentes, puesto que tal sorpresa me ha pillado lamentablemente desprevenida para poder obsequiaros nada más —todos estaban completamente atentos, y a pesar de que ella no se molestaba en alzar la voz, parecían escucharle perfectamente sin distinción de la distancia con la que se encontraran. El respetuoso silencio se había hecho, y estaban atentos a que siguiera con lo que tuviera que decir —Me encuentro casi soltando lágrimas de felicidad de haber podido ayudar y ser tan bien recibida. También es la primera vez que puedo estar a la vez, conciliadoramente con todos mis amigos, sin distinción de su origen, y eso llena de alegría mi corazón. Espero que de la misma manera os encontréis vosotros, ahora ya al final de esta maravillosa velada —hizo otra pausa para controlar su voz y el llanto que luchaba por salir —Tened muy buenas noches, esta noche todos los que duermen podrán hacerlo seguros de que nada va a pasaros mientras estemos aquí. Muchas gracias.

Terminó su pequeño discurso improvisado con una pronunciada reverencia, consiguiendo que casi todos los que no eran del grupo de Inuyasha le respondieran de la misma forma. Luego pareció darle un par de órdenes más a dos demonios uniformados, quienes asintieron y desaparecieron con muchas criaturas en las sombras. Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus amigas con las que estaba hablando antes, y tapándose con el abanico de miradas indiscretas, les dijo: —Por favor, quisiera continuar dentro, no me parecía un tema apropiado para una fiesta.

Ellas asintieron en silencio, para entrar detrás de ella al salón de la casa. Sango se detuvo por unos momentos para pedirle a Miroku que por favor se hiciera cargo de los niños esa noche, quedándose Inuyasha y Kaede de escoltas detrás, hasta que los cinco entraron en la estancia principal de la casa. A su vez, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho antes, Atsuko y Yuuki se quedaron obedientemente esperando en el porche trasero a que se les necesitara, o que se fueran a dormir para, al menos así sería con Atsuko, irse a dormir también.

Una vez todos dentro, Kaede y Souta enseguida fueron a dormir, el segundo siendo atendido por la anciana. Mientras, Rin encendía diligentemente el fuego con unos juegos blancos y rosas que había traído en un frasco ¿Cuántas cosas de origen demoníaco traía consigo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? Hacia preguntarse al resto de los presentes.

—Lo siento mucho, Kagome-san, por no ser capaz de contestar enseguida a su pregunta, prefería hacerlo de forma más tranquila. —dijo mientras se sobaba la ropa y no dejaba de mirar en cualquier dirección menos a los ojos de nadie, visiblemente nerviosa. —Respecto a eso… no hay niños en camino, y no va a haberlos.

—Ja! ¿Ves Kagome? Te dije que el idiota orgulloso de mi hermano no se la había llevado para nada así, toooonta.

Rin por primera vez miraba a alguien a los ojos desde que se metieron en ese habitáculo, y no era nada amigable. Parecía que iba a matar con la mirada a Inuyasha, provocando que enseguida fuera a esconderse detrás de su esposa.

—Ja, ves Inuyashaaa —Le contestó poniendo voz de burla Kagome —No hagas caso a Inuyasha, se lleva mal con mi cuñado y no entiende que otras personas sí pudieran llevarse bien. Espera… ¿cuñado? —hizo una pausa dramática, para luego taparse la boca para ahogar un grito muy agudo. —¡No me había dado cuenta antes!

—¡Sois concuñadas! —completó casi igual de emocionada Sango. —Ahora oficialmente sois familia, le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rin.

Eso consiguió una ligera sonrisa en Rin, aunque seguía con mirada triste.

—Yo… lo que os voy a contar también tiene que ver con lo que me ha traído aquí. No puedo tener hijos con Sesshomaru. ¡Ni siquiera puedo besar a mi honorable esposo sin arriesgarme a morir! ¡Es venenoso!

Silencio, Rin miraba de nuevo al suelo tras haber alzado la voz para decir aquello. El silencio se había tornado terriblemente tenso, hasta que sintió muchos brazos abrazándola. Todos, inclusive Inuyasha, intentaban animarla.

—Por eso has vuelto ¿no?, para empezar a buscar una manera o un antídoto…

—Hace algo de tiempo, poco después de que toda la gente que te seguía se marchara de aquí, me enteré de parte de Jinenji que había venido Sesshomaru a exigirle un poderoso antídoto, pero estaba muy asustado y reacio a hablar de ello. ¿Era para ti?

—Antes de casarme me enteré de que, en cualquiera de sus formas, sigue siendo malditamente venenoso, y de la peor de las formas, envenenándome por besarlo. Aun así, nos casamos —mueca de terror y asco por parte del hanyou — y cada uno por nuestro lado estamos buscando. Siento no haberme anunciado, pero entre todo lo que desató Naraku, y que Sesshomaru hace poco que acabó con la reconquista del oeste, es muy peligroso el envío de las cartas. Por eso nunca me pude volver a poner en contacto. —suspiró, endurenciendo con la determinación su mirada. —Pero no vengo a por un antídoto. Además de ser horrible comerme ese mejunje… no quiero un paliativo. Quiero una solución.

—Más que Kagome-chan o Jinenji-san… creo que quien más te puede ayudar soy yo. Pero tendríamos que volver a rebuscar entre lo que queda de la aldea de los exterminadores… no sé si se conservarán los escritos, han pasado más de diez años desde todo.

—¿Qué clase de escritos dices, Sango-san? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Los exterminadores siempre hemos tenido que ser resistentes a todo a lo que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar, y me suena que mi padre me contara que hasta algunos se habían intentado hacerse resistentes a la ponzoña, es una posibilidad. Podríamos partir cuando quieras, no veo la hora de que sea Miroku y no yo quien se tenga que quedar en la casa con tres niños que no paran —añadió con un deje de gracia.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchisisisisisisimas gracias! —le contestó abrazándola

—Ejem, si a Kagome no le molesta voy yo también

—¿Y que hay si a _nosotras_ nos molesta que vengas Inuyasha? —le preguntó Sango molesta antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Eso está fuera de discusión. Si vuelve con un solo rasguño seguro que Sesshomaru tendrá excusa para echarme la culpa a mí. En fin, Kagome, ¿hay problema si las acompaño?

—No, no creo que haya ningún problema, pero volved rápido. Estamos en primavera, y necesito toda la ayuda posible con el huerto de hierbas y comida. Sabes que nunca nos alcanzan las manos…

—Que sí mujer…

—Puedo pedir que alguien te ayude para que no sea demasiada molestia, los hombres verdes les hace muy felices ser útiles a los humanos.

—Deja de ofrecerte tanto a ayudar en cosas tan tontas. Mejor que vayas allí afuera, esa mujer de la hacienda está lloriqueando, mejor que la ayudes a ella antes.

—¿qué…? —dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba caminando rápidamente hasta su encuentro, murmurando cosas como que debería estar durmiendo, o bien de que ya por fin está con su hijo de nuevo.

Abrió la esterilla de la puerta trasera mientras llevaba una lamparilla de brea para alumbrase, y salió al exterior, encontrándose con que Atsuko no paraba de intentar obtener aunque fuera una palabra de su hijo.

—¡Mi señora! Lo siento si la he molestado que ha venido hasta aquí.

—¿qué es lo que está pasando, Atsuko-san?

—Desde que volvió de donde fuera que estuvo todo este tiempo para acompañarnos en esta empresa, no lo he visto ni comer, ni hablar, ni dormir. Estoy preocupada. Demasiado preocupada. No hay manera, no habla, no sé que le pasa, estoy empezando a dudar de que sea mi hijo, yo…

_Tranquilízate Atsuko-san, seguro que sólo está cumpliendo órdenes o algo.

—¡Si es eso se va a morir cumpliendo órdenes! Sólo quiero ver la cara de mi hijo, que me diga que todo va a estar bien, con esa cara de tonto que se le pone cuando la mira a usted… ¿Ha hablado con usted al menos cuando yo no estaba?

Rin negó con la cabeza. Ya no era solamente ella quien pensaba que algo iba mal.

—Respóndeme con la verdad, ¿eres Yuuki-san, en quien yo he confiado tantas veces, medio hermano ilegítimo del señor de estas tierras?

La figura con armadura y máscara de oni asintió.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. ¿Acaso no puedes hablar?

Asíntió de nuevo.

—Revélanos tu rostro por favor, preocupas a tu madre. —Silencio, la figura continuaba inmóvil —Es una orden de tu señora, ¡Enséñanos tu rostro!

Con movimientos terriblemente lentos y y con Atsuko comenzando a llorar de los nervios, empezó primero quitándose el casco, luego desatándose los lazos que mantenían tan fina máscara en su sitio, hasta revelar su rostro. Era Yuuki, al menos por los ojos, ya que medio rostro seguía cubierto por un pañuelo, pero ambas mujeres lo reconocieron. Aunque algo raro pasaba en el color de su piel y ojos. Parecían más pálidos, casi…

—…muerto —Rin se acercó con la lamparilla de Brea para examinar más de cerca su rostro y aterrorizarse. Pero tenía que obtener respuestas para su madre. Le quitó el pañuelo, para descubrir que debajo, tenía una terrible herida a la cual realmente no era posible sobrevivir. Le faltabam toda la mandíbula inferior, la lengua y parte de la garganta. Filamentos y trozos de carne aún colgaban, como si una bestia se los hubiera arrancado. —Yuuki-san, ya no dudo de ti, sé que eres tú, pero… ¿qué te ha pasado?

Como única respuesta sólo la miró a los ojos e hizo una profunda reverencia. Sólo quería servirla. A su lado. Atsuko lloraba de forma cada vez más histérica, hasta que él la cogió de la mano, mirándola a los ojos, impotente por no poder consolarla, y ella se desmayó.

Rin volvió a sacar su abanico, no quería que sus palabras llegaran al fino oído de Inuyahsa.

—Sé que al menos puedes asentir o negar. Quiero respuestas, así que tienes que dármelas. —abrió el abanico para cubrirse. —¿Sesshomaru te hizo esto? —negó. Bueno, Tenseiga lo habría curado o revivido más bien, si ese poder lo tuviera sesshomaru ella no estaría tan viva ahora mismo —¿Tuvo algo que ver? —Asintió —¿Te obligó a hacerlo? —negó. Maldijo, eso sólo significaba… —¿Fue esto una solución que tedio para algo que querías? ¿querías servirme más allá de la muerte? —Asintió a la primera pregunta, luego después de un momento mirándola, negó —¿sólo muerto…? ¿Es porque eras humano? —asintió. Comenzaron a correr lágrimas por las mejillas de ella —Si estás muerto, ya no puedes morir como un simple humano. Puedes seguir peleando siempre porque no pueden matarte. Serías un soldado y un guardián perfecto.

Entedía perfectamente esa lógica, aunque era una lógica que encontraba sólo entre criaturas sobrenaturales, para las cuales la vida y la muerte no eran parte de un ciclo, sino que una herramienta más. Pero varias cosas no le cuadraban. Matar a un ser humano y revivirlo era cosas de brujas, sólo necesitaban su cadáver y que el alma no hubiera renacido. Que le faltara parte de su cara no tenía sentido, era más normal _quedarse con el corazón._

Con casi ganas de vomitar por lo que acababa de descubrir y lo horrible que era la idea, empezó a pensar en esa caja de la que le dijo Sesshomaru que no tenía que separarse. _Su corazón. _¿Sesshomaru le había regalado el corazón de Yuuki para que fuera su ama y señora? Rebuscó entre sus ropas, aquella dichosa caja, hasta que la encontró y la sacó, dispuesta a abrirla. Enseguida, entendiendo qué estaba dispuesta a hacer, Yuuki la detuvo de abrirla, negando. Luego se señaló su pecho, donde tenía que estar su corazón. De alguna manera intentaba decirle que sí, ese era su corazón, que se lo que daría, y la hizo recibir de nuevo el objeto para que se lo quedara. Luego volvió a taparse el rostro con todo lo que llevaba encima, para empezar a recoger a su inconsciente madre del suelo, delicadamente.

—Apenas entiendo todo lo que te pasó para que acabaras así. Prometo cuidar de tu corazón. Sólo… una última pregunta… ¿por qué te han arrancado la mitad del rostro? ¿por qué estás mutilado de esa manera? Teniendo yo tu corazón ya me aseguraba tu eterna obediencia.

Yuuki la quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos brillando a través de los agujeros de su intimidante máscara, para luego enigmáticamente dibujar el kanji de 'humano' en el aire, y terminar de entrar con su madre en brazos a la casa, dejando afuera a una Rin llena de más interrogantes que antes.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí del tirón todo hoy, espero que no haya muchas faltas, pero se pone más dramático todo y yo me emociono más escribiendo XDD**

**¿Servirá de verdad la solución que le dio Sango a Rin? ¿Qué les mandó a hacer al resto de demonios Rin al acabar la fiesta? ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ ENTRE YUUKI Y SESSHOMARU? Que eso tiene pinta de chungo. ¿Y cuando vamos a ver a nuestro perfecto y hermoso Sesshy de nuevo en esta historia?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, me siento muy feliz de que tanta gente me lea, sigo super agradecida que hayáis tragado tantos capítulos del principio de cuando no sabía casi ni como escribir, y bueno, en estos días de encierro, que parece que van para largo espero que os sirva de ayuda :3**

**¡Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	41. Rin, ¿será esta la solución? II

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 40: Rin, ¿será esa la solución? II**

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente por la mañana y Rin apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Aunque se lo tomó lo mejor que pudo, todavía tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria la matanza y el rostro desfigurado de Yuuki. Ojalá tener a Sesshomaru a su lado para dormir abrazada a él y no tener pesadillas. Se había despertado porque el calcinador sol de casi mediodía entraba por la ventana castigándola por seguir durmiendo hasta tan tarde. Se incorporó pesadamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en cuanto noto que Atsuko estaba tendida a su lado, no sabía si dormida o inconsciente. La acomodó en el lecho como tantas veces había hecho la mujer con ella, y comenzó a guardar y empaquetar todo. No podía quedarse demasiado tiempo de visita abusando de la hospitalidad de Kagome, ni de la poca paciencia de Inuyasha.

Salió de la habitación deslizándose como un fantasma entre las sombras del pasillo. Se sentía algo débil, quizás desayunar algo caliente le sirviera para recuperar fuerzas. Había bastante ruido en la casa, y no podía creer que el ruido no la hubiera despertado antes. Deslizó con cuidado la puerta del pasillo que daba a la estancia principal, para encontrarse que ente allí y afuera, estaban Kagome, Kaede, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y sus respectivos niños jugando fuera. También vio sentado en la puerta a Yuuki, llevando estoicamente una corona de flores. Todos parecían bastante contentos, ojalá ser capaz de unirse sin esfuerzo alguno.

Como siempre demostrando sus agudos sentidos con las presencias, enseguida Kagome se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa diciéndole que tenían desayuno y te caliente para ella, que por favor se uniera. Mientras desayunaba en silencio escuchaba como entre Kagome y Kaede le decían qué hacer y qué no hacer a Inuyasha, a la vez que Sango le daba una lista de tareas diarias a Miroku. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentía cansada y sin ánimos, pero tenían que partir ese mismo día.

—Oi, Rin, levanta esos ánimos que tenemos que salir y no pienso llevar a un espíritu atormentado a rastras —recibió una mirada encolerizada de Kagome— y la armadura viviente que te sigue a todos lados no ha parado de arreglar tus cosas y las de esa mujer para salir

—No es una armadura viviente, es Yuuki-San, llámalo por su nombre.

—¿Cómo voy a saber su nombre si no habla? Ni siquiera se quita la máscara y el casco dentro de la casa, tuve que echarlo fuera.

—Ni lo hará. Y espero que nadie le insista en ello es un tema… delicado. —dijo mientras sorbía el té en el silencio que produjo hablar de aquel ser que servía a Rin.

—A mí no me engañas Rin.

El que estaba siendo objeto de la conversación miró fijamente a Inuyasha, una amenaza silente en la que le recordaba que no tenía que decir nada de su olor.

—Sé que a todos os debe resultar una presencia extraña, y me da igual lo que me digáis al respecto o lo que olfatees tú, Inuyasha. Yuuki-San es humano, nadie te decía nada acerca de Kikyo-sama.

Silencio de nuevo. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, pero tenía que poner en su sitio a Inuyasha. A saber por lo que había pasado su soldado para acabar aquí, como para estar recibiendo vejaciones por parte del hanyou. Se acercó un momento a él, para decirle más despacito: —Lo ha pasado muy mal, y os puede resultar raro. Pero es alguien de confianza para mí, y es doloroso saber que no te agrada y lo estás diciendo abiertamente. He hecho esa comparación antes, porque fue la única que encontré para que mínima ente te pongas en mi lugar.

Todos se quedaron de piedra viendo como Rin había puesto en su lugar y luego tranquilizado a Inuyasha, solo con palabras, aunque éste se hubiera quedado enfurruñado donde estaba. Normalmente el hanyou hubiera seguido hasta llegar a una discusión a gritos, y ella parecía que tenía por costumbre fácilmente domar bestias.

—Ahora, si es verdad que Yuuki-San se ha encargado de todo, en cuanto desayune y me vista puedo ya salir.

—¿Tienes ropas adecuadas para eso, Rin? Tenemos que atravesar un bosque y varios caminos, la aldea de exterminadores esta algo oculta.

—Oh, no te preocupes, aunque a la mona vistan de seda… Sigo siendo un poco salvaje y se me da mejor correr en el bosque que la ceremonia del té —dijo causando risas en los presentes.

Cerca ya del mediodía, salieron ya en dirección a la aldea. Aquel viaje les tomaría poco más de dos días, por lo que llevaban provisiones para tres. Rin se despidió dejando claras instrucciones para que esas criaturas que la habían seguido se encargaran de la seguridad de la aldea, y que echaran a suertes quién sería el encargado de enfrentarse a Sesshomaru para decirle que marcharía prácticamente sola, sólo con Sango, Inuyasha y Yuuki. También le pidió a Kagome y especialmente a Nozomi (N/A: Nozomi es la actual sacerdotisa de la aldea, hermana de nobusada. Fue criada más como hija de Atsuko que de su propia madre, por si alguien no se acuerda) que cuidaran de Atsuko, _"Por favor, insistidle a mi nana a que no se angustie. Yo ya le tiraré de las orejas, y encontraré una solución. Decídselo literalmente así, ella me entenderá"._

Partieron por los caminos que se internaban hacia los bosques en la falda de los riscos al sur de donde estaban. Sango tenía sus dudas de que Rin, vestida con un fino kimono de seda y descalza, fuera capaz de aguantar aquella caminata, pero dentro de las partes en las que el terreno era más accidentado parecía ir libremente dando saltos, como si ése fuera su hábitat natural. También albergaba ciertas reticencias al no saber nada acerca de ese extraño chico, supuestamente, que no se quitaba la máscara, que no comía, que no hablaba. No era un viaje ameno como cuando perseguían a Naraku, a pesar de que viajaban con una chica llena de alegría que parecía no callarse nunca y se las apañaba para encontrar comida y flores por donde fuera que se metieran. Por otro lado, le resultaba extraño ver a Inuyasha en su sitio sin los abajos de Kagome o de nuevo llevar su traje de exterminadora. Desde que criaba a sus hijos, cada vez lo había usado menos y le traía una mezcla extraña entre nostalgia y desarraigo.

Había pasado ya día y medio y habían cenado por segunda vez a la intemperie antes de dormir. Ahora las mujeres iban a aprovechar de la cercanía de una laguna que provocaba un riachuelo cercano, para ir a asearse tras dos días de arduo esfuerzo físico. A Rin se la veía demasiado confiada de estar bañándose casi en la oscuridad, con la sola vigilancia de un guardián silente. A Sango le provocaba temor exactamente las mismas cosas que a Rin le provocaba tanta confianza. Se metió en el agua, mientras la otra chica cantarinamente se aseaba.

—Rin-chan, ¿por qué tan confiada? ¿Y lo de insistir en que no encendamos tato fuego?

—Oh, bueno, confío en Yuuki-san cuidando de todos en una dirección y en Inuyahsa cubriendo el resto. Sé que siendo hermano de mi esposo tiene que tener excelente olfato y oído, aunque no sé como lleva la oscuridad la verdad. —se puso un dedo pensativo en el mentón —Respecto a la oscuridad, ya he tenido alguna vez problemas con atraer polillas demonio con el fuego, y no quiero correr desnuda mientras me persiguen, y no contamos con nada que pueda producir fuego demás para quemarlas. ¿Te molesta mucho la falta de luz?

—No, no, sólo me asombra la confianza con la que e desenvuelves en todo esto. Siento decirlo así, pero te hemos conocido escondida detrás de Sesshomaru, y luego bien cuidada en la aldea…

—Ah, ya, bueno, la verdad es que me escondía detrás de él, pero tenía que apañármelas como pudiera para seguirlo, a pesar de tener sólo ocho años, tenía que encargarme por mi cuenta de todas mis necesidades. Las únicas veces que hizo algo por mí fue conseguirme un kimono que no estuviera rasgado y ensangrentado, y decirle al gran Jaken que cuidara de mí en su ausencia…

—¿En serio? La verdad es que cuando llegaste apenas hablabas y no llegamos a saber mucho acerca de tu relación con Sesshomaru. Sólo veíamos asombrados cómo siempre volvía a visitarte con algún regalo.

—Yaaaaa jajaja —rio sonrojada —Siempre le he tenido mucho aprecio, y fui lo suficientemente privilegiada de ser correspondida.

—Kaede-sama sigue temiendo por ti, de que un demonio se hubiera enamorado un demonio de la pequeña niña que prometió cuidar y proteger hasta que creciera.

—¡Oh, no! Sesshomaru nunca ha estado enamorado de mí —contestó rápidamente negando con ambas manos también —los demonios como él no tienen esa clase de sentimientos. Es más… confianza, necesidad de posesión… no sé como describirlo, de la misma manera que a él le cuesta entender del todo mi cariño. Pero más allá de nuestras diferencias creo que son bastante equivalentes ahora que lo pienso jajaja.

Sango se quedó sorprendida de tamaña confesión. A pesar de que habían tenido una conversación hablando las tres (aunque ahora no se encontrara Kagome presente) acerca de sus respectivos matrimonios, y de como eran sus relaciones, sus casamientos y tal, en ningún momento le habían hecho una pregunta al respecto. Enseguida Rin se puso de pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya había terminado de asearse

—¿Salimos ya? No quisiera pescar un resfriado.

Sango salió tras de ella, comenzando a vestirse. La miró de arriba abajo mientras le daba la espalda. Decía que estaba casada, pero estaba bastante segura que los inuyokais, daba igual del tipo que eran, marcaban a los humanos de los que se obsesionaban. Pero Rin no tenía ni un solo rasguño en todo su cuerpo. Procuro mirar en otra dirección en cuanto la noto que se iba a dar la vuelta, para que no notará que la estaba examinando, consiguiendo que fuera la otra quien se fijara en ella, y en la cicatriz en su espalda.

—Yo también tendría que tener de estas… —le dijo apoyando suavemente los dedos en la cicatriz de la espalda de sango —pero cuando volví a la vida me di cuenta que ya no tenía ni cicatrices ni heridas.

—Tienes suerte entonces…

—Sinceramente, me da la sensación de que mis recuerdos son menos reales al no tener las marcas que deberían estar allí. —sacudió la cabeza, casi sacudiendo se de la memoria aquellos recuerdos, para volver a sonreír dulcemente—apurémonos, no quiero molestar a Inuyasha dejándolo solo tanto tiempo.

Volvieron para dormir, alrededor de la fogata de colores antinaturales. Pero la única que durmió del tirón toda la noche fue Rin. Inuyasha no se acababa de fiar del todo de Yuuki, y Sango, aunque se intentaba auto convencer de que no pasaba nada, no sabía si por las extrañas cosas que rodeaban a Rin desde que volvió, o a que hacía mucho que no dormía a la intemperie, apenas era capaz de descansar. Llegaron al día siguiente al mediodía. El sol brillaba en lo alto, pleno mediodía de primavera, que tras el frío de la mañana abrasaba sus cabezas, en un constante recordatorio de la tortura que les infligiría con su calor en verano.

La aldea, con su amurallado de troncos y terraplenes seguía manteniéndose imponente a sus visitantes. Aunque no había sonidos de gente viviendo allí como antaño, sino de todos los tipos de insecto que prosperan en esa época del año. Fueron directos a la casa del jefe, donde estaban normalmente guardado por escrito toda esa clase de conocimiento, siempre guiados por su antigua habitante. En el patio de la misma casa habían enterrado la mayoría de los cuerpos hacía tantos años después del ataque, y ahora las malas hierbas crecían de manera irregular sobre los montones de tierra. Tuvieron que abrirse paso hasta entrar dentro de la edificación, provocando que Rin empezara a temblar. _Eso era mala señal. _Si La que parecía tener menos miedo a nada de todos los presentes temblaba, algo pasaba. Tantas cosas con sellos contra los espíritus, la casa derruida por el pasar de los años, los destrozos de algún saqueo esporádico daban un aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

—Tranquila, Rin, aquí hace mucho que vine con Miroku y Kagome-chan a purificar el lugar, ya no hay peligro.

—No es eso… —Rin y Yuuki miraban fijamene hacia un pequeño espacio socavado en la construcción de la pared, con un escrito inteligible ya. —Esos son…

—_Los perros del infierno —_solo pudo terminar Yuuki en su cabeza.

Sólo ellos dos habían muerto una vez, y se les acercaban lentamente. Sólo ellos dos habían muerto alguna vez y habían escapado de sus fauces. Sólo ellos dos podían verlos, sólo ellos dos eran sus presas.

Para los ojos sorprendidos de Inuyasha y sango, sólo vieron cómo Rin pegaba un grito, aterrorizada de algo, agachándose, mientras el chico salía a defenderla con su espada. Para después de escuchar algo que no supieron si era un rugido o un ladrido, verlos desaparecer en la nada.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! Por favor no me tiréis tomatazos. Explicaré todo en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. La malo es que ahora cuando pensé originalmente en esta parte de la historia, no iban a encontrarse con problemas, pero mi mente es retorcida, gomeeeeen**

**En fin, seguimos sin ver a Sesshomaru, sin saber si encontrarán una solución a su veneno, no sabemos aún qué le ha pasado a Yuuki, y ahora parece que nos han arrastrado a dos personajes al yomi (o no, sólo los han arrastrado los perros del infierno a otra dimensión XD). ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida en esta cuarentena que se me ocurren esas cosas? Ya llevo 3 semanas encerrada, y va para laaaaargo (nos acaban de prometer hoy dos semanas más). Btw, me conocéis, me gusta el drama, y lo que más, leer vuestras conjeturas ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	42. Rin, ¿será esta la solución? III

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 40: Rin, ¿será esa la solución? II**

* * *

Rin y Yuuki miraban desesperados en todas las direcciones, asustados, esperando un daño que nunca llegó. Esos perros sólo habían aparecido para arrastrarlos allí, para luego desaparecer en las sombras. Rin temblaba como una hoja, descubriendo luego que Yuuki le había rodeado la cintura con una cadena para atarlo a él.

—¡Pero que haces! Estamos en un camino estrecho sin posibilidad de ir en otras direcciones, ¡No soy tan tonta como para perderme!

Su única respuesta fue que el guerrero se girará un poco para levantar su dedo índice y pedir silencio, haciendo señas luego para que lo siga. _Como si tuviera más opciones —_pensó Rin sarcásticamente.

Siguieron avanzando hacia adelante, cuando avanzaban, aunque sabían que las paredes del risco que los rodeaba eran diferentes y no se repetían, parecía no acabarse. Por detrás les seguían las tinieblas, amenazantes para que no dieran marcha atrás. Y así siguieron por lo que les parecieron horas, hasta que se encontraron con un espacio más abierto, que daba hacia uno de los lados a una escasa arboleda.

—Mira! Parece que hay alguien ahí.

De nuevo señas para que se callara. Cuando salieran de ahí, si es que lo hacían, ahí si que la iba a escuchar. Siguieron avanzando y efectivamente, una mujer empequeñecida por la vejez, fumaba en pipa acompañada de una escasa luz roja mientras leía unos pergaminos antiguos. Los miró de soslayo por unos instantes, para volver su vista al objeto entre sus manos de nuevo y les dijo: —Se han colado en mi grieta sin mi permiso.

—¡No! Nosotros…

—O deberíais estar muertos. En tal caso seguid más adelante por este camino, el yomi está en aquella dirección —les dijo señalando más allá, donde el camino volvía a perderse en la oscuridad.

—Me niego.

Esa respuesta llamó la atención de la anciana. Quizás podría divertirse un rato.

—Hacía mucho que nadie era arrastrado ni se colaba en mi grieta. Esos exterminador es les di conocimientos para que cuidarán el lugar, y para e que llevan unos cuantos años evadiendo sus obligaciones.

—Usted no sale al mundo exterior, ¿verdad? Los exterminadores fueron asesinados en su totalidad hace más de diez años.

—Mmmm… interesante, interesante…

—¿Puede decirnos el camino de vuelta? No queríamos caer aquí.

—Claro que no, nadie se quiere morir, niña. Pero ambos os han arrastrado al acercaros a la grieta porque no pertenece is al mundo de los vivos.

—¡Yo si pertenezco al mundo de los vivos! Porque así es como lo desea Sesshomaru.

—Y yo que sé quien es ese. Oye chico, y ¿tú no hablas?

Yuuki negó en silencio. Algo pareció advertir la mujer, para que se levantará de su silla, quedando más baja todavía que antes, y acercársele.

—Chico, quítate esa máscara. Déjame verte a los ojos. A ti si que creo que te reconozco —Yuuki se descubrió, obedientemente —oh, sí, otra bruja de las grietas te ha revivido de esa manera tan chapucera. Reconozco este trabajo, pero bueno, cumple con lo que cumple, así eres un guerrero inmortal, es lo que querías, ¿no? —Silencio —Oh, bueno, es verdad, que no puedes hablar. Pero respeto el trabajo de mis hermanas, y te dejaré salir, a ti y a tu novia.

—¿Pero…!

—No me vengáis a negarme nada, ese chico ha estado enamorado, lo han dejado descuartizado así para quitarle la mayoría de las tentaciones humanas, y eres tú, niña, la que lleva y es dueña de su corazón. No te creas que no veo ese corazón demás que llevas latiendo contigo.

—No… no entiendo. Yo no sé nada ni lo que le pasó.

—Como si yo lo supiera.

—¡Pero acaba de decir que era trabajo de una de sus hermanas!

—A ver, sé como se mata, sé como se puede revivir. Pero a éste lo han revivido quitándole partes. Veamos… el corazón se quita para regalarlo y que sea el dueño completo de este pobre diablo. En cuando a eso que le pasa a la cara… ¿sabes acerca de las tentaciones y los pecados de los humanos? —Rin negó —La ira, el deseo, la gula, el orgullo… son unos cuantos. Lo que tienen de bueno, es que te los quitas a todos de un golpe si al humano en cuestión le quitas la capacidad de comer, de hablar, de gritar, de besar. Y eso es todo. Las razones y por qué alguien le ha hecho eso, no soy adivina, aunque pueda ver muchas cosad

—Yuuki-san, ¿lo que dice es verdad? ¿Me has mentido antes?

Asintió, negó.

—Yuuki-san, dime por favor, querías ser mejor guerrero para protegerme? —Asintió —¿Lo del rostro también fue voluntario, acaso querías deshacerte de algún pecado?

Asintió, y luego la señaló a ella. Luego se arrodilló, poniéndose a sus pies.

—Yuuki-san yo… no quería esto para ti. Y buscaré la manera de que vuelvas a estar como antes. ¿Acaso has pensado en tu madre o en mí como me sentiría al saber que te has dejado hacer esta atrocidad por mi?

Siguió mirando al suelo.

—siento mucho todo este alboroto. Nos iremos lo antes posible en cuanto encontremos la salida.

—Oh, no, quédense, tomen algo de comer, me encantaría charlar más rato, no suelo tener visitas —le dijo amablemente mientras colocaba un melocotón con aspecto y olor apetitosos en las manos de Rin.

Enseguida, casi en un movimiento reflejo, Yuuki le tiró de un manotazo aquella fruta de las manos de Rin.

—No me gusta que rechacen mi hospitalidad, chico. En fin, la curiosidad me mata. Si no eres la novia de este chico al que aprecias tanto y que parece que es lo suficientemente recíproco como para que él muera por ti, ¿Cómo es que no eres su novia?

—Porque desde que me revivió, siempre he pertenecido a Sesshomaru. Lo amo, y es ahora además mi honorable esposo.

—Qué pena. ¿Y como es que te revivió? No te veo con pinta de cadáver como a este otro de ahí.

—Utilizó su espada Tenseiga.

—Oooohh conozco esa espada. La solía tener un perro celestial. Pero la dejó en el mundo de los vivos cuando murió. Interesante, interesante. Lástima que hayas pasado tan cerca de la grieta como para caer, un malgasto de aquella espada sagrada. Quizás no estéis hechos para estar juntos. Por no hablar de que él tiene que ser un demonio para poder usar esa espada. Búscate uno de tu especie, niña.

—Me niego.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Negándote a las cosas no se consigue mucho.

—Y estaba buscando un remedio para poder soportar su veneno. No me estaba sentada sirviendo el té en casa.

—¿Es muy poderoso, niña?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque quizás me interese hacer un trato contigo. Yo te ayudaré a estar con tu demonio. Pero a cambio, vigilaré la entrada del yomi y no te dejaré pasar a descansar hasta que no lo traigas contigo. Disfruté mucho viendo la muerte ganar sobre un poderoso demonio enamorado, y me encantaría ver tamaño espectáculo de nuevo —Rin empezó a horroriza rose. ¿Acaso quería que matará a Sesshomaru? —No me mires así, no quiero que lo mates, niña. Quiero estar presente cuando caiga. Esas criaturas… creen que están por encima de la vida y de la muerte. Pero no son dioses, y adoro verlos caer. Pero no te preocupes, no hay plazo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Rin comenzaba a plantearse ese trato, pero sonaba demasiado bien. Tenía que tener alguna trampa.

—No puede ser tan así, tiene que tener algo malo.

—Bueno, si estáis advocados a la desgracia, no podrás separarte de él, reencarnaras y te verás atada a su lado, aunque lo odies, hasta que me lo traigas aquí. Y, —continuó señalando le el cuello —quiero esa piedra lunar que llevas en tu cuello. Es muy difícil de conseguir y es muy valiosa.

—¿Mi collar? Esto… no sé qué es, me lo entregó mi amado esposo cuando nos casamos, pero no sé mucho de ella.

—Mejor aún. Vendréis ambos a buscarlo devuelta. ¿Cerramos el trato?

Rin se lo quedó pensando un rato. Había gato encerrado. Pero no parecía haber consecuencias directas a corto plazo. Esperaba que no hubiera nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Miró a Yuuki, quien le negaba con la cabeza. Parecía que él pensaba lo mismo. Ese no era un buen trato. Se acercó a la anciana, daba igual todo, tenía que conseguir ese remedio.

—Acepto. Pero antes cumple, no se si tu solución es de verdad o no, no se nada.

—Ven niña, no, yo nunca digo mentiras. Eso es cosa de los humanos y otras criaturas inferiores.

La guio hacia una estantería donde guardaba las cosas de manera bastante desordenada. Revolvió un poco, de manera bastante graciosa, ya que le costaba llegar a los estantes, hasta que sacó un pergamino donde había unas plantas dibujadas e instrucciones escritas en chino. Aunque no lo entendiera, reconocía el formato de escritura de aquel extraño idioma.

—Aquí está. Dame ese collar, y te explicaré qué es lo que dice.

Rin lo cogió en sus manos, sonriendo, pero sin sacarse el collar, hizo una marcada reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Pero tengo que pedirle disculpas. Yo sí soy humana. —se alejó un par de pasos y dio la orden: —Yuuki-san, termina con su tiempo, no podrá esperar para siempre.

Entendiendo perfectamente la orden, la cabeza de la anciana fue separada limpiamente de su cuerpo, con un solo corte del guerrero.

Y la oscuridad se hizo en la grieta. Rin comenzó a asustarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? Y recordó:

_"Ahora no te entrego solo mis votos de confianza, fidelidad y respeto eternos. Te regalo tambien un trozo de mi luna, la luna de mis ancestros, la luna de mi clan. Es el lado oculto de la luna, la luna que sigue brillando a pese de estar rodeada de oscuridad, aunque esté sola en el cielo, siempre podrá contar con sus perros guardianes admirando la en lo alto. Confía, y siempre tendrás a este Sesshomaru para ti." Dicho esto, en vez del esperado beso para sellar la boda, Sesshomaru apoyó su frente en la de ella, apoyando su gente como si de aquella manera pudiera imprimirle la misma luna que el tenía en la frente de ella, sin para de mirarla a los ojos. Había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. _

¿Serviría para algo ese collar? No quería entregarlo. Parecía demasiado importante para darlo a cambio de aquel remedio. Pero ahora estaban encerrados en una grieta que servís de camino desde el mundo de los vivos hacia el yomi. Se sacó el collar del cuello, comenzando a llorar en silencio. Allí no podría escucharla, pero aún así pronunció su nombre: —Sesshomaru-sama…

El collar empezó a brillar, hasta enceguecerlos y enseguida fueron arrastrados sin ver a donde, hasta que dejaron de estar rodeados de tinieblas. Estaban de nuevo en el sitio desde el que habían sido arrastrados por los perros del infierno, cayendo de rodillas.

Rin vomitó.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba volando, persiguiendo un rastro en las tierras del continente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a su madre o a los otros de su clan? Tampoco había estado casi allí, por lo que las tierras le eran extrañas. Pero tenía que encontrar a más de los suyos, en algún momento, aunque fuera un secreto bien guardado, tendrían que haber encontrado cual era el verdadero antídoto de su veneno, para deshacerse de él. Pero ahora lo necesitaba ese conocimiento, y parecía escurrírsele entre los dedos.

Sorprendido y contrariado, descubrió que encima de no poder dar con su presa, uno de sus hombres, un tengu, había dado con él.

—Amo, vengo a darle noticias de la señora Rin

—Habla, no tengo todo el día.

—Esto… hace un par de días nos ha enviado a decirle que continuaría el viaje solamente con Inuyasha, una humana y el cadáver que no se separa de ella.

—QUE

—Lo lamento, pero nos dio órdenes directas de que no la siguiéramos. Y aunque otros fueron a vigilar los caminos, no podíamos acercarnos mucho sin que el híbrido advirtiera nuestra presencia.

Sesshomaru estaba entre sorprendido y furioso. Rin seguía haciendo lo que quería, pero tenía que ser un poco más consciente. Además tenía todavía esa molestia en el pecho que le decía que algo iba mal, pero no había escuchado su llamada.

—Quita del medio. Volvemos a las islas. Mi madre y nuestro dichoso clan pueden esperar. ¿Sabes en qué dirección marchaba?

—A la aldea de exterminadores. Pero ya deben estar allí.

Flotando, en medio de una explanada desértica, miró en dirección a donde se tenían que encontrar las islas.

—Partiremos en esa dirección, luego será fácil seguir su rastro.

—Sí, señor.

Seguido por el tengu, Sesshomaru se transformó en yako, comenzando a surcar los cielos en busca de su esposa.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, tras que se hubiera recuperado Rin, y tras muchas preguntas del par que se habían quedado atrás, habían viajado y sabido que Jinenji podía conseguir de aquellas plantas que aparecían en el avejentado pergamino. No eran difíciles de conseguir, lo que tenían difícil quizás eran las instrucciones. Pero hasta que no dieran con alguien que entendiera chino, nada podrían hacer.

Rin solo podía esperar a volver a Ciudad palacio, y encontrar a habitantes que hubieran sido del continente, que ellos sabrían. Suspiro, mientras miraba al cielo tras terminar su trabajo. Como agradecimiento a que le dieran una buena cantidad de ejemplares de lo que necesitaba, había ayudado en parte de la cosecha de otras plantas más. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y lo vio. _Justo a tiempo, como siempre. _

—Sesshomaru-sama!

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! POR FIN RESPUESTAS (bueno, o algo así XD) no quiero malenseña a nadie con que estoy actializando seguido, estos eran capítulos que tenía basicamente escritos, no solo pensados :_D**

**Respondiendo a cosas:**

**Cami-san Uzumaki: no eres la primera que me lo pregunta, y definitivamente no la primera que lo ha pensado, yo misma lo he pensado. Pero siento que pare intrínseca de la personalidad y la dulzura de Rin , además de lo que la hace especial, es que es humana. Así que dudo muchísimo que la vaya a volver yokai**

**thereceiv3r: creo que lo ha aclarado antes, pero bueno, de nuevo: han pasado dos años desde que Rin dejó la aldea, un año desde toda la escena de Rin llorando (más de rabia, impotencia, no entender que de otra cosa), y bueno, la chica se hace a tener que estar al lado de Sesshomaru XD**

**Yo: (que sepas que me resulta raro ponerte yo en la respuesta, pero creo que me has escrito más de una vez, gracias! :3) Yo super feliz de que se notara que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo la pequeña Rin. A lo otro... no puedo contestar aún, sólo lo que he dicho en este cap :_D**

**luz gabriela: creo que soy la principal culpable de que te guardes varios capítulos para leer de seguido porque soy horrible actualizando, pero me alegra saber de ti, que sigues leyendo y te sigue gustando :3 (lo de kagura, yo que sé, me le veo hasta guardando todo, hasta las flores secas de lo que le haya regalado Rin, total tiene sitio de sobra XD)**

**Bueno quiero festejar una cosa, POR FIN MAS DE 100 REVIEWS! Que sepáis que vosotros con vuestros comentarios y favoritos me ayudais a que siga escribiendo, por lo que también estáis haciendo esta historia. Me alegráis el dia cada vez que os leo. Cuidaros mucho, quedaros en casa, y recordad que todo va a salir bien :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	43. Rin, ¿será esta la solución? IV

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 40: Rin, ¿será esa la solución? IV**

* * *

Sesshomaru volaba en su verdadera forma, se encontraba de todo menos tranquilo. Su búsqueda había sido infructuosa y no sabía dónde ni cómo estaba su esposa. Seguía enloquecido su rastro, mientras rugía. En uno de los sitios en los que se suponía que había estado su esencia se interrumpía y estaba rodeada del de la muerte, para luego seguir como si nada. No tendría que haberla dejado marchar sola, por mucho que ella hubiera insistido, o lo preparada que se sintiese. Tenía que protegerla a como de lugar, y le enfurecía el que quizás hubiera fallado. Enloquecido por su más reciente pista de que no todo iba tan bien, por fin la vislumbró trabajando como un campesino más en el campo de cultivo de Jinenji y su madre. Ella pareció advertirlo enseguida, y mirando al cielo, le sonrió mientras lo saludaba.

Aterrizó de golpe, haciendo retumbar toda la zona, esquivando cualquier zona que tuviera que ver con los terrenos de aquella aldea, y ella se le acercó corriendo. Se la veía radiante y feliz, como si todo hubiera sido un paseo.

—Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! ¡Espéreme! No se vaya tan lejos, que lo extraño, quiero saludarlo…

Como única respuesta, se acerco lentamente, sin quitar su verdadera forma, mirándola, desde lo alto. Era tan pequeña…

—¿Está molesto por algo? ¡Y yo que traía buenas noticias!

—¡Oye bastado! ¡A qué viene venir de esas maneras? Si quieres pelea ¡no pienses que me echaré atrás!

—¡Inuyasha! Sesshomaru me busca a mí. Sabía que estaría demasiado pendiente de todo, así que mandé a avisar de que venía en esta dirección, porque seguramente vendría justo a tiempo como lo ha hecho. Nadie va a pelear con nadie.

El hanyou se fue de allí refunfuñando, pasaba de aguantar cualquier insulto por parte de su hermano y no poder contestarle sin enfadar a Rin.

Sesshomaru solo contestó con un gruñido a Inuyasha, para luego hacer un sonido poco identificable cuando escuchó que Rin decía acerca de lo había mandado a buscar y empezar a flotar ligeramente y transformarse en su forma usual. Vio como Inuyasha se fue refunfuñando en dirección a la aldea. Se acababa de sentir manipulado por su joven esposa y para colmo puesto en evidencia delante del híbrido. Suspiro enojado, detalle que no se le pasó a su mujer.

—¡Lo siento! Siento que no te haya hecho ninguna gracia el que supiera que vendrías, pero… demasiados voluntarios aparecieron para acompañarme en mi viaje, cuando ni anuncié este viaje ni pedí voluntario alguno. —si antes había soltado un suspiro de fastidio ahora lo era de frustración. Cuando le dijo que irían separados no le dijo en ningún momento que la dejaría ir sola, que se acostumbrará de una vez, maldición. —Así que como sabía que los habías mandado a acompañarme para que estuviera segura, cosa que agradezco aunque no lo necesite, preferí ahorrarte el trabajo de que los tengas espiando para ti mandando a alguien directamente con noticias de a donde iría. También sabía que si te enterabas de que venía sola vendrías más rápido. —Sesshomaru la observó inquisitivo cómo giraba su tobillo izquierdo, de la misma manera que siempre hacia cuando se comportaba como una niña consentida pidiéndole cosas. —Y… bueno, quería ver a mi amado, valeroso y honorable esposo —tendría que decirle a Jaken que dejara de enseñarle a ser tan pegajosa, pero siendo ella tampoco sonaba tan mal —¿Está enfadado conmigo? Sólo quería estar contigo y contarte una gran noticia.

—Dame de comer, y luego hablamos.

—¡Claro!

Era el colmo de la sumisión, pero no iba a hacer nada por ella sin nada a cambio. Las buenas noticias ya se las imaginaba, si estaban en aquel campo de hierbas medicinales, ella había encontrado muy probablemente una solución. En cuanto al tema de que se hubiera venido con su hermano, sabía que era capaz, pero también lo eran los hombres que mandó a que la cuidaran. No quería que se le pegaran las malas costumbres del híbrido. No quería verla rascándose las pulgas de las orejas con los pies. Hablando de pulgas, notaba en su estola hacía un rato un viajero algo cobarde.

—No necesito de tus servicios, anciano, que haces aquí.

—¿Con quién está hablando? —preguntó mirando en todas direcciones sin caer en la cuenta, hasta que la pulga salto hasta el hombro de ella, haciendo notar su presencia.

—Conmigo, mi señora —un gruñido empezó a sentirse en el ambiente —¡Pero ya abandono su cuerpo! No tocaré por supuesto el blanco cuello de la señora, aunque tenga pinta de que corra debajo de su piel tan suculenta sangre, no señor. —añadió rápidamente volviendo a Sesshomaru. —Cómo me pidió con anterioridad, además de que se vigilara la tumba de su padre, como servidor ahora de su clan, lo lobos y perros vigilamos las grietas en busca de perros infernales para su uso. He escuchado que unos salieron hace no mucho de una grieta que se encontraba sellada en esta zona, pero apenas salieron volvieron a su escondite.

Mientras Myoga hablaba, Rin comenzaba a ponerse pálida. ¡No sabía mentir! Y ahora tendría que contarle con pelos y señales el cómo había obtenido aquel avejentado pergamino, sin ocultar detalles como los perros del infierno, y que debería estar muerta. Estaba sudando frío, se le veía demasiado inexpresivo en ese momento. ¿Estaba curioso, molesto, furioso, frustrado? No es que se esperara una emoción positiva, pero si al menos supiera cuál de todas ellas era, sabría cómo actuar.

Sesshomaru notó a su mujer poniéndose terriblemente nerviosa. Perros del infierno. Grietas. Ella había ido a buscar algo. Notó cuando estaba lejos que algo había pasado, y por unas horas su rastro había sido interrumpido. Si juntaba todas las piezas le dejaba una solución que no le gustaba nada: Rin había ido a buscar una cura para el veneno al mundo de los muertos. Primero ignoró su espacio personal para olisquearla. Era sutil, pero allí estaba, el olor a muerte. La miró entrecerrando los ojos, poniéndola más nerviosa. Miedo. No le gustaba que ella le tuviera miedo, pero había veces que sentía cierto placer de sentir emanar esa esencia de ella cuando la acorralada. Como un cazador con su presa antes de comerla. Procuró como otras tantas veces que le había pasado ignorar esos pensamientos en su mente.

—No has de tener miedo, Rin. Mi prioridad es que te encuentres, sana y salva, y cuidar de tu felicidad. —ella asintió, algo nerviosa aún. —Pero vas a contarme con todo lujo de detalles acerca de tu buena noticia, y por qué tienes el olor a perros del infierno en tu piel de hace un par de días.

Rin miró en varias direcciones, parecía una niña a la que habían pillado haciendo cosas que no debía. Hasta que de un momento a otro la vio cambiar la actitud de repente. Parecía que había caído en la cuenta de algo, y la fiera mujer que estaba dejando salir la niña ante sus ojos lo miró fijamente y le contesto: —Rin contará con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó, pero Sesshomaru-sama le contará a Rin con lujo de detalles qué le pasó a Yuuki-san y qué es este collar que me guio fuera del infierno.

Sesshomaru torció una de las comisuras de sus labios en una media sonrisa burlona. Si, esa mujer era el ser más digno y con la fortaleza necesaria para ser llamada su mujer.

Inuyasha resoplaba molesto a la sombra de la pequeña cabaña de Jinenji y su madre. No paraba de escuchar a Sango preocuparse de cómo estarían sus hijos en manos de Miroku y todo el tiempo que había pasado. Por otro lado no paraba de enumerar teorías de porqué viviendo en aquella casa nunca había pasado nada alrededor de esa zona en la que se guardaba el conocimiento de la aldea y antaño la perla de Shikon antes de que fuera entregada a Kikyo para su cuidado. Le parecía muy escasas las explicaciones que había dicho Rin y detestaba la falta de habla del chico ataviado en armadura que la acompañaba.

Se puso más cómodo, acostado de lado sin dejar de mover nervioso su pie. Le molestaba esperar, pero no les quedaba otra hasta que Rin dijera si iba a volver con ellos o se marcharía con el estirado de su hermano. Les vio aparecer en la lejanía, con uan Rin que caminaba lo más rápida que el kimono la dejaba, hecha una completa furia. Se puso de pie enseguida, para ver como apenas llegó a donde estaba, pasaba de largo, hasta llegar a su silencioso acompañante para exigirle que se pusiera a de pie y acabar cruzándole la cara de una cachetada. Ese golpe le hizo volar aquella máscara de oni azul y desacomodó su casco, dejándole la mano dolorida, al menos lo intuía por como sacudía la mano en aspavientos y soltaba improperios por lo bajo antes de empezar a gritarle de verdad.

—¡NO NECESITO NINGÚN ESTÚPIDO SOLDADO QUE QUIERA MORIR POR MI! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE DE VERDAD QUIERAS MORIR ME BUSCAS Y METO TU MALDITO CADÁVER DOS METROS BAJO TIERRA! —Le empezó a gritar enfurecida —Como tu señora y mujer casada ya sabías que no podía ni aceptar y por supuesto no corresponder en tus malditos sentimientos. Pero no era para que pidieras morir si no ibas a poder seguir sirviéndome o pedirle a mi esposo que te matara arrancándote la mandíbula para deshacerte de tus deseos mundanos y te reviviera una bruja. ¡ERAS MI COMANDANTE HUMANO, JODER! ¿Quién comandará los ejércitos por mi si no tienes voz? ¿Quién consolará a tu madre las noches que llora porque resulta que su hijo hace mucho que desapareció y que ahora resulta que es un cadáver? —enfurecida, parecía que buscaba algo para tirárselo, pero acabó por sujetarlo, ya triste, en sus manos. —No quería tu corazón, Yuuki-san. Quería la lealtad con la que ya contaba, que fueras el honorable Oda que no era tu apestoso medio hermano y llevaras a sus hombres y sus familias a un futuro mejor. Que tú también tuvieras un futuro como honorable samurái, que encontraras una mujer que de verdad pudiera estar a tu lado y rehicieras tu vida… —iba diciendo cada vez más bajito —quería a mi amigo Yuuki-san que prometió cuidar de mí y ayudarme cuando lo necesitara. Ahora ni siquiera sé si puedes mirarme a los ojos debido al blanquecino velo de la muerte en ellos. Tampoco sé si podré volver a mirar a tu madre a los ojos, a pesar de cómo me ha cuidado y ha expresado su lealtad hacia mí y a mi esposo.

Una lágrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de Rin, mientras despacito empezaba a darle la espalda a su guardián para volver al lado de su esposo, quien miraba el cielo, de pie, a una distancia prudencial de la cabaña y de la escena que se estaba produciendo a su lado. En la cintura de él se notaba a Tenseiga vibrar, estaba latiendo. ¿Acaso estaba latiendo por el deseo de revivir a ese cadáver embrujado? Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, ese no era el deseo suyo, la espada estaba en resonancia con los deseos de su mujer. Como eso siguiera así iba a tener que aguantar a la dichosa espada que fue de su padre queriendo rescatar hasta los pajarillos muertos por caerse de los nidos. Suspiró apesadumbrado cuando ella llegó a su lado, reclamando un abrazo. Sabía que ella iba a enterarse tarde o temprano de lo que había pasado, y también se habría enterado de que Yuuki se había quitado la vida al no poder soportar seguir con su vida sin serle de utilidad ni cerca de ella. Acabó llevándolo a una bruja, para que reviviendo lo de aquella mágica manera fuera más resistente y poderle confiar la seguridad de ella al samurái de vez en cuando y ella no se enterara de que se había quitado la vida por ella. No lo habría soportado demasiado bien, y deseaba por todos los medios erradicar la tristeza de ella. Pero había fallado miserablemente. Se deshizo del abrazo de ella, iba a hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

—Ve con el híbrido, me encargaré del cadáver, Rin. Así que deja ya de llorar.

Rin lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones sin entender demasiado, ni con cuál de los dos hanyou se refería (probablemente a su hermano) y luego se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas, antes de cumplir con lo ordenado. Sango se acerco a ella para abrazarla, no estaba segura del todo que pasaba y no entendía del todo la historia ni por qué le gritaba, pero parecía que se había enterado de algo especialmente horrible.

Sesshomaru se encontraba a la suficiente distancia mientras caminaba hacia Yuuki para que nadie, excepto Inuyasha y su fino oído pudieran escucharlo, empezando a hablar: —Mira y aprende, Inuyasha —empezó con un deje de desprecio —por muchas técnicas que robes con tu preciado colmillo de acero, seguirás sin tener el verdadero poder al que todos aspiran: el poder sobre la vida y la muerte —Inuyasha le vociferó a lo lejos que no era tan engreído como él para querer tan apestoso poder. Sesshomaru se paró enfrente del soldado ignorando a su medio hermano. —Si fuera por mis deseos yo mismo me encargaría de estrujar ese corazón que te mantiene en esto que se supone que es que estés vivo y matarte definitivamente. Tu asquerosa presencia no sólo como humano sino que también como cadáver irrita mi presencia y la estupidez de tus actos ha provocado el llanto en tu señora. No toleraré más actos del estilo que he tenido que arreglar no sólo una, sino que una segunda vez. Tus deseos y tu corazón han sido eliminados por la maldición de la bruja, y no pretendo arreglarte. Por mi como si te pudres en el infierno. Pero te traeré de nuevo a la vida, y juraras lealtad a mi, para cumplir mis órdenes. Llevarás una vida de eternidad y juramento de obediencia a este Sesshomaru hasta que tu señora estime que se acabe. Olvídate de los placeres de esta vida y la siguiente. Demuestra que eres más que un saco de impulsos como todos los de tu especie y conserva el poco honor que te queda. Júrame lealtad, y te traeré a la vida de nuevo.

Cómo toda respuesta, Yuuki se postró ante Sesshomaru y ante la mirada asombrada de casi todos, excepto por Inuyasha que era el único que sabía lo que pasaba, desenvainó a Colmillo Sagrado. Dio un par de cortes a lo que parecía aire completamente, y volvió a escucharse una voz de nuevo que hacía mucho que no hablaba.

—Juro por mi vida y por la amabilidad de la señora Rin, obediencia a Lord Sesshomaru y a su esposa hasta el fin de los tiempos, o hasta que ella decida acabar con mi existencia sobre este mundo para siempre.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que no pasa gran cosa, pero bueno, creo que volvemos a tener arreglado a Yuuki, aunque no garantizo que esté del todo como antes (es para que se vea que no odio de forma inexplicable a los personajes que me invento XD).**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien se ha visto Beastars? Yo me comí la primera temporada (espero porfaplz san netflix no canceles esta serie) y la verdad es que me encantó, además de que la relación carnívoro/cazador con herbívoro/presa me ha encantado, he visto muchas cosas en la relación de Haru y Legoshi que me recuerdan un SesshxRin (aunque no todas, como la del lobo e ir encorvado por la vida como personalidad para nuestro amado Sesshy no) y me ha dado maso de ideas para el fic. O sea no por la historia en si sino por las descripciones de como instintivamente la presencia de alguien más fuerte da miedo y tal, no sé, me encantó :3**

**Ya dejo de rellenar esta parte escribiendo sobre mis pajas mentales. Cuidaros muchos y a vuestras familias, quedándoos en casa si podéis.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	44. Intermedio

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 44: Intermedio - a Sesshomaru le encanta hacer de niñera**

* * *

Sango había tenido que adaptarse a aquel ritmo de caminata. Y parecía la única que había encontrado problema alguno.

Después de aquella escena en la que básicamente había visto a Sesshomaru cortar el aire, éste había comenzado a caminar dirección a la aldea de nuevo. No escuchó ninguna orden, pero Rin enseguida se deshizo rápidamente de su abrazo y corrió tras sus cosas para seguirlo. De la misma manera había pasado con Inuyasha, quien le gritaba que no le iba a dar órdenes, por mucho que fuera su hermano mayor. El chico de la armadura, que ahora sí parecía hablar, también fue directo a cargar con las cosas de Rin y empezó a seguirlo. Todos parecían entender y seguir sus órdenes, menos ella. Pero tenía que volver de todos modos a la aldea con su familia, y era mejor no volver sola.

Se paró un momento en el sitio, ya no era capaz de seguir con ellos. Rin y el soldado parecían seguir el ritmo perfectamente, Inuyasha siendo un hanyou no tendría problema alguno, y el tengu que les había alcanzado al atardecer después de que comenzaran a caminar ni siquiera se molestaba en tener sus pies sobre el suelo todo el rato, más bien los sobrevolaba en círculos, tras presentarse ante Sesshomaru. Pero ella ya no era capaz de seguir adelante. Llevaba más de cinco días sin pegar casi ojo, los nervios no la dejaban comer, y el miedo a Sesshomaru cada vez la paralizaba más. No estaba caminando con monstruos grandes y estúpidos, ni ningún ciempiés gigante que se pudiera partir por la mitad, ningún veneno que limpiar, nada que exorcizar. Estaba caminando con dos monstruos a los cuales les sentía un aura especialmente poderosa y maligna, principalmente, proveniendo del daiyokai. Las pocas veces que hablaba , sentía el ligero y grave rugido constante. No gesticulaba en lo absoluto, además de que conocía de primera mano lo terriblemente poderoso que era. Por no hablar de que con tal de salvar a Miroku una vez había básicamente arriesgado mortalmente a Rin. Tampoco sabía si él lo sabía, pero daba igual. No entendía cómo Rin podía amarlo. No entendía como Kagome podía invitarlo a su casa como si la cosa. Era un demonio maligno, ridículamente poderoso, armado hasta los dientes, con una verdadera forma gigantesca y constante mal humor. No podía más. Si querían seguir adelante con él que siguieran, ella ya seguiría y llegaría por su cuenta.

—Humana, te quedas atrás. —Sango no reaccionó demasiado bien. Se había dado cuenta. Un simple momento que dejó de caminar y ya ese ser se había dado cuenta. ¿Acaso nada escapaba a sus sentidos?

Vio cómo Rin se ponía de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído, mientras se tapaba con el abanico. ¿Qué sería? Luego la vio acercándose casi a saltitos a ella, anunciándole que podían pararse a descansar. Le señaló una dirección en el bosque que se suponía que era la más segura, se lo había dicho Sesshomaru. Enseguida instalaron el campamento, básicamente entre los hombres. Inuyasha escarbando en el suelo para hacer la fogata, y el tengu y Yuuki peleándose por quién hacía más y mejor las cosas por Sesshomaru y Rin. Así que se sentó al lado de la chica, que se la veía especialmente feliz mientras comía unos melocotones que le acababan de conseguir, y comió unos cuantos también.

—Disculpa, Sango-san que fuéramos tan rápido, pero hay que llegar pronto a la aldea, tenemos que estar allí antes del atardecer de mañana, por eso vamos a este paso tan ligero. Le he pedido descansar a Sesshomaru porque te estoy viendo cada vez más cansada, a pesar de que estás acostumbrada a esta clase de viajes. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás durmiendo bien? ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Acaso hay algo más que te preocupe? —Sango iba negando con una sonrisa y la boca llena a todas las preguntas, hasta que llegó a la última, y casi se atraganta de la impresión.

—No, tranquila, Rin-chan, todo está bien conmi…

—Quiero que sepas —le dijo tomándole repentinamente las manos, a pesar de que ambas las tenían llenas de pegajoso jugo de melocotón a medio secar. —que puedes dormir, comer, estar tranquila. Al lado de Sesshomaru-sama* es el lugar más seguro del mundo —le dijo con completa seguridad.

Hablando del rey de Roma, éste estaba desaparecido. No estaba en los alrededores mientras se armaba el campamento, ni cuando empezó a atardecer. Apareció recién por la noche, de entre la arboleda que se disipaba en la cerrada noche, con un jabalí y cuatro liebres recién cazadas para comer. Sango sin su presencia se había casi conseguido tranquilizar, hasta que dos puntos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, para luego asustarla más mostrando a su persona. No se molestó en hacer absolutamente nada, dejó las presas en el suelo sin más, y se fue silenciosamente a sentar en las raíces de un árbol. Miró con bastante odio a Inuyasha cuando le empezó a gritar que en dónde se había metido y que si no ayudaba con nada que se olvidara de comer. _Maldita sea, Inuyasha, ¿no sabes llevarte con tu hermano sin poneros a pelear como dos perros rabiosos? Necesito dormir con menos sobresaltos o de nuevo no dormiré esta noche. —_Pensó Sango.

Descubrió que las liebres las había llevado principalmente para el tengu, que comió felizmente sus tripas, antes de entregarlas despellejadas para que las pusieran al fueho para que los demás las terminaran. El jabalí, bueno, la mitad se la comió Inuyahsa, y la otra mitad había desaparecido incluso antes de que se cocinara. Prefería no pensar en ese demonio arrancando pedazos del pobre animal para engullirlo. Rin se había esforzado bastante en hacer un guiso con las provisiones que sobraban, utilizando el conejo, y a pesar de que sabía delicioso, apenas pudo probar bocado. Enseguida se disculpó para meterse en la bolsa de dormir, para arrullarse con el calor del fuego que aún seguía encendido.

—Oye, Inuyasha, deja de dar vueltas por ahí y haz como la humana —otra vez con eso, ¿no podía aprenderse que su nombre era Sango? Si no fuera porque no sabía como reaccionaría ya le hubiera cantado las cuarenta.

—Y por qué te tengo que hacer caso, imbécil —Sango se tapó los oídos, y cerró fuertemente los ojos _lalalala nada está pasando, dormiré bien, y mañana caminaremos tranquilamente y llegaré a la aldea a ver felizmente a mis hijos y…_

—Porque yo lo digo, retardado. Por si no lo sabías soy el único aquí que no duerme _—¿esa bestia no dormía tampoco? ¿con qué se había casado Rin?_

—No voy a repetirlo, Inuyasha, duérmete o te duermo.

—Inuyasha-san, por favor, duerme, estoy segura de que te vendrá bien, no le hagas caso, es tu hermano mayor y como tal se preocupa por ti.

—Já, ese no se ha preocupado en su vida por nadie…

Un golpe sordo, una piedra había dado de lleno en la cabeza a Inuyasha, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Definitivamente había sido lanzada con bastante fuerza.

—Ojalá supieras, Inuyasha, cuanto cuida tu hermano de todos, pero igual que atí, las palabras se le dan terriblemente mal, —lo acomodó y fue diligentemente a por una manta para cubrirlo —ahora sé un buen cachorro y duerme hasta mañana —le dijo mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

—Rin.

—Si si, ya voy tambien yo a dormir.

Sango vio con los ojos ya entrecerrados por el cansancio cómo Rin se acomodaba bien a su lado para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello a ella para que durmiera. —Espero que te haya gustado lo que cociné, no haber dado demasiados problemas y… sabes que cualquier cosa estoy aquí, a tu lado —comenzó a arrullarla con una canción de cuna, hasta que se durmió.

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, pero como por fin se había dormido relajada, sentía como si hubiera dormido dos noches seguidas, y se sentía especialmente descansada, aunque quería seguir acurrucada durmiendo. Pero hizo mal en abrir os ojos. Junto con Rin, estaban rodeadas por algo peludo bastante grande, aunque apenas podía ver con las pocas brasas que quedaban de la fogata. Sobre su amiga estaba agachada una figura como si la acechara, un par de ojos brillaban rojos en la oscuridad, las garrras relicían con los pocos reflejos que quedaban del fuego moribundo. Tardó en reconocerlo, y vio aterrorizada como su amiga se daba la vuela en su propia bolsa abrazando felizmente esa cosa peluda. ¿Acaso era completamente inmune a sentir peligro? Abrió la boca para empezar a decir algo, y vio cómo la figura le hacía un gesto de silencio. Y una mierda, no se iba a quedar callada si Rin estaba en peligro. Comenzó a buscar el cuchillo que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas, cuando aquella voz grave, en un gruñido la interrumpió.

—Olvida lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Rin a pedido parar antes porque no podías seguir el paso. Pero como mañana no seas capaz, te quedarás atrás. Y conoces a la perfección estas tierras, se volvieron salvajes con las guerras y poco recomendables para que una mujer humana las recorra sola. —el misterio se había resuelto, aquella figura era Sesshomaru. —Intenta no ser tan terca como mi hermano.

Si no había escuchado mal, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru decía que Inuyasha era su hermano, al menos que ella escuchara.

—No sabía que consideraba a Inuyasha su hermano.

—No sabía que había exterminadores tan miedosos, le respondió ácidamente —puedo olerlo, y empieza a ser bastante molesto…

Rin se revolvió en su lecho, a su lado, murmurando: —neh~ Sesshomaru-samaaa las estaciones llegan antes en el sur, ¿hay melocotones ya?

—Hasta dormida sigues hablando —suspiró con cansancio —Has comido melocotones esta tarde.

Sango soltó una risilla por la situación, entre nerviosa y divertida, a lo que le llegó un gruñido de respuesta. Un gruñido gutural que le quitótodas las ganas de reírse que había tenido antes. Consciente o no de la situación, Rin se abrazó más a la estola diciendo bajito —Te quiero, Sesshomaru-sama —consiguiendo que el gruñido se detuviera. Mejor no discutir más esa noche, y aprovechar para volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de que se hubieran despertado, desayunado y preparado para partir, volvía corriendo el tengu, buscando primero a Sesshomaru, y tras no encontrarlo, se arrodilló delante de Rin.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Un contingente humano de soldados está acampando cortando el camino, no podemos avanzar a pie!

—¡Ay no! No podemos esperar a que se vayan…

—Rin, tranquila, conozco esta zona, si me dicen por donde están exactamente sé cómo dar un rodeo…

—¡Pero Sango-san! ¡Tenemos que estar antes del atardecer en la aldea!

—¿Cuál es el problema por el que hay que llegar ya? —Rin empezó a sudar frío de pensaren dar explicaciones— ¡Yo también quiero ver a mis hijos lo más pronto posible, y no me quejo como Sesshomaru de que hay que llegar ya! Que se aguante, no se puede controlar todo.

—Sí se puede controlar todo —respondió rápidamente el susodicho, apareciendo por detrás desde que había desaparecido por la mañana cuando se despertaron todos.

—¡Sesshomaru! —lo llamó Rin emocionada de verlo —dice tengu-san, lo siento no me sé tu nombre…

—¡Es Yamakachi, señora!

—Como sea, Yamakichi-san dice que un batallón nos corta el paso, y que tendríamos que dar un rodeo si seguimos a pie… —Como respuesta Sesshomaru levantó con el pulgar su espada para desenfundarla.

—Espero que su solución no sea pensar en deshacerse de todos por favor…

La miró molesto, que aprendieran a no interponerse en su camino.

—¿Rin, y qué otra solución tienes para llegar a tiempo? No podemos retrasarnos, no quiero hacer de niñera.

—¿Y se puede saber qué pasa con llegar a tiempo? —sorprendentemente para Sango, por primera vez veía que Inuyasha asentía en silencio, estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

Enseguida Rin sacó su abanico, y dejó de estar pegada a su esposo para acercarse a susurrarle algo a ella al oído, tapándose con el mágico objeto para que nadie más oyera.

—¡Sango-san! ¿Acaso no has mirado al cielo estos días? ¡Mañana es luna nueva! Inuyasha-san no puede transformarse en humano en un lugar que no sea seguro, por no hablar de que tengu-san y Yuuki-san no saben ni deberían saber nada al respecto.

A Sango le cayó el peso de la verdad de golpe, quedándose en blanco, para luego empezar a pensar cómo llegarían tan rápido como se suponía que llegarían. Eran seis en total, y sólo dos de ellos —que ella supiera —podían volar. Si al menos tuviera a Kirara, podrían volar sobre ella, ella e Inuyasha, Rin ser llevada por Sesshomaru y que los otros dos se las arreglaran. Pero no era el caso.

—Rin, no hay manera, o no la encuentro ni de rodear toda esa zona en el mismo tiempo, volar por encima cuando no podemos, o deshacernos de ellos —ruido de garras afiladas de fondo —sin matarlos —añadió mirando a Sesshomaru

—Oh, ¡yo creo que tengo una manera! —dijo dando saltitos de alegría —Sesshomaru puede llevarnos a todos a la vez, ¿verdad, cariño?

Sesshomaru suspiró de hastío, alejándose del grupo. Podía, sí, pero esta se la iba a cobrar.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Nunca he escrito siguiendo a Sango, esto ha sido muy raro. **Sé cómo es el personaje de Sango, pero la estoy teniendo que hacer pasar por algo que definitivamente no pasa en el anime, intenté fijarme en lo mal que lo pasó ella con Naraku al principio (ojo que no comparo al amo bonito con Naraku).

**POR CIERTO (y lo pongo en mayúsculas para que no os lo perdáis) ¿CÓMO SE TENDRÍA QUE COBRAR SESSHOMARU ESE FAVOR? Tendré en cuenta las propuestas más originales para escribir alguna mini escena, así que hacedme llegar lo que os gustaría que hiciese e.e**

**Yo: gracias por tus reviews! Sí, bueno, Sesshomaru se va a cobrar lo de arreglar a Yuuki, se va a cobrar por la propuesta de que él lleve a todos a la aldea. Ah, sí, la bruja: de momento no va a pasar nada (de momento) pero bueno, no se puede matar lo que no está vivo. Así que efectivamente, se tiene que cobrar venganza en algún momento. Sesshomaru está más molesto de que todos a los que se supone que manda a que cuiden a Rin fallen miserablemente más que otra cosa, además de que el señor ha vuelto un pelín frustrado de China XD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa haciendo cosas productivas como leer fanfics XD**** ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	45. Intermedio II

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 45: Intermedio - a Sesshomaru le encanta hacer de niñera**

* * *

_—Rin, no hay manera, o no la encuentro ni de rodear toda esa zona en el mismo tiempo, volar por encima cuando no podemos, o deshacernos de ellos —ruido de garras afiladas de fondo —sin matarlos —añadió mirando a Sesshomaru_

_—Oh, ¡yo creo que tengo una manera! —dijo dando saltitos de alegría —Sesshomaru puede llevarnos a todos a la vez, ¿verdad, cariño?_

_Sesshomaru suspiró de hastío, alejándose del grupo. Podía, sí, pero esta se la iba a cobrar._

* * *

Rin vio con muchísima ilusión como Sesshomaru se alejaba del grupo, reuniendo su youki para comenzar a transformarse. ¡Iba a poder ver su verdadera forma! Casi nunca lo veía, y le daba pena, ya que era realmente una hermosa visión para ella. Lo observo girarse un momento, para pronunciarlo las palabras que, aunque no las escuchó, sabía lo que le estaba diciendo: _Rin, recuerda que es peligroso,_ para luego terminar de girarse mientras sus ojos terminaban de volverse rojos y cambiar su mandíbula. Luego el youki se liberó, mientras empezaba a flotar y brillar a unos diez metros de altura, hasta que apareció el monstruoso perro que era en realidad.

Enseguida aterrizó delante de los presentes, gruñéndoles, asustando a casi todos, menos a Rin y a Inuyasha.

—Oi, Rin, ve y consigue que el perro rabioso se tranquilice que, aunque haya cedido y se haya transformado, no es que se esté dejando mucho.

—Oh, bueno, se está controlando bastante, estoy rodeada de hombres y no se ha comido a nadie, jajaja —contestó antes de taparse la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo hecho de una tela extraña, que parecía compuesto de diferentes rejillas.

—Rin, ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! ¿Se ha comido a alguien delante de ti? —le gritó Sango alarmada.

—Oh, no se ha comido a nadie delante de mí —probablemente nadie escucho su respuesta puesto que se alejaba en dirección a Sesshomaru y el pañuelo de rejillas tapaba su boca —sólo destrozo de un mordisco a un soldado que se asustó de que me pasara algo consecuencia de la transformación de él y se interpuso para protegerme y… bueno, me llevo del brazo —levantó la mano a la vez que hablaba sobre donde le había tocado el brazo aquella vez y acariciaba el pelaje de una de las patas —¿crees que podrías agacharte Sesshomaru?

La bestia la miraba fijamente, hilos de saliva venenosa comenzaban a caer de sus fauces. Miró al resto unos momentos, soltando lo que pareció un último gruñido de advertencia y en completo silencio, se agachó todo lo que podía, dejando el estómago en el suelo, y cerrando los ojos mientras Rin acariciaba su mejilla. La única pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos: _¿qué clase de brujería tenía Rin para calmar a Sesshomaru? _

—¡Todos, por favor dense prisa! Recordad que esto sólo acontece por la excepcional urgencia que tenemos.

Enseguida todos, algunos con más ayuda que otros, se subieron al lomo de Sesshomaru, entre el comienzo de su cuello y la armadura gigantesca. Rin nadaba en felicidad y entre el espeso pelo de su esposo, maravillándose con su suavidad, mientras no paraba de decirle lo hermoso y extraordinario que era. Él a su vez ascendía al cielo, directo hacia las nubes, consiguiendo que llegaran sanos y salvos en pleno mediodía a la aldea.

Sin mediar aviso alguno, en cuanto estaban sobre las praderas a las afueras, deshizo su transformación de golpe, molestándose sólo en coger delicadamente en sus brazos a su esposa, dejando una caída de bastantes metros al resto de ocupantes. De pura suerte Inuyasha consiguió pillar al vuelo a Sango para refrenar su caída, mientras le gritaba toda serie de improperios a su medio hermano. El único que acabó cayendo en caída libre fue Yuuki, quien quedó medio enterrado en el blando suelo en una posición un tanto imposible, a menos que se hubiera roto la espalda y una de sus piernas.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Yuuki-san esta…!

—Tranquila, Rin —le contestaba mientras descendía con gracia sobre el suelo —en un par de horas se habrá recompuesto. Curé su cuerpo para que no sea un cadáver andante, pero la maldición de la bruja que le obliga a seguir andando entre los vivos mientras alguien tenga su corazón entero sigue estando, así que estará bien.

—¿Pero le duele?

—Probablemente.

—¡Entonces no está bien!

—Rin.

—Ya, ya lo pillo, no le habría pasado si no insistiera en venir, y se hubiera quedado en las aldeas de la costa y a los demonios esas cosas no les pasan, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Tengo que preocuparme.

—Rin

—Ya, ya me callo

—Rin, calla un momento y mira

Ante la mirada asqueada de los presentes, Yuuki se arrastraba fuera del hundimiento que causó en la tierra, retorciéndose en un crujido mientras se recomponía la espalda, y se reacomodaba él mismo la pierna derecha.

—Em…. Creo que ya me quedó claro, mejor…

—¿Sí?

—Voy a la aldea con Kagome y Sango y tú…

—Esperaré en el bosque, toma, necesitas esto, —le dijo mientras sacaba de dentro de su armadura el pergamino antiguo que Rin había obtenido.

Inuyasha y Sango volvían despacio a la aldea, no parecían querer pasar más tiempo cerca de Sesshommaru, todo era demasiado raro. Yuuki enseguida, ofreciendo una reverencia de disculpa, se excusó y fue en busca de su madre, tenía que mostrarle que volvía a estar bien, por muy maltrecho que sintiera su honor desde que se le había negado también la decisión de morir cuando quisiera.

Rin miró a todos lados, se sentía un poco desubicada al volver

—Pero no sé leer chino, vamos, creo que es chino, pero…

—Ya lo he traducido, ya puedes leerlo.

Rin abrió asombrada el pergamino, y vio que Sesshomaru efectivamente había escrito malamente en los márgenes lo que decía en cada parte. Le aliviaba comprobar que el demonio no había utilizado la cursiva que tanto le costaba leer, pero la tinta era de un color marrón rojizo oscuro, y destilaba un aura en el papel de color entre verdoso y naranja.

—Esto… con qué lo has escrito?

—¿No lo reconoces? Con lo único que tenía a mano, mi sangre.

—Oh…. —Rin de repente recordó el color que dejaba en los papeles cuando usaba su sangre para firmar. —Bueno, ya vuelvo, no quiero dejarte tanto tiempo solo, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todos.

—De momento ve y descansa. Vigilaré la aldea esta noche, mañana nos veremos.

Dicho esto, y sin dar posibilidad a cambiar de opinión, se internó en el bosque, dejando a Rin sola con el pergamino y sus plantas.

—Señora Rin, ¿qué hago con sus cosas?

—Oh, casi me había olvidado de ti, Yamakichi-san

—Es Yamakachi, señora.

—Ya, ya, pero no me gusta ese nombre, es como el de aquella asquerosa serpiente, y no pienso usarlo

—¿Y así tan tranquilamente me cambia el nombre?

—Si no quieres que te cambie el nombre, cámbiatelo tú. —Le respondió con un brillo sagaz en los ojos —No te quedes ahí con el pico abierto, tengu-san, acompáñame a llevar todo

—¡Sí, señora!

Y así se acercaron a paso calmo hasta la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, y por donde venían, acabaron entrando con el porche trasero, donde estaba sentado Inuyasha, tranquilamente. Éste no dejó posar un pie en su casa al tengu, por lo que enseguida le recogió las cosas de Rin, para disponerse a Entrar.

—Está bien, tengu-san, vuelve con los tuyos, que supongo que seguirán por los alrededores. Muchas gracias por tu servicio a mí y a mi esposo.

Pero una vez se disponían a entrar, pasando por la pequeña zona de almacenaje que tenían detrás, las paredes eran demasiado finas en el interior, y pudieron escuchar todo.

_—Perdona que viniera así de repente a tu casa al llegar, pero es que… No quiero que Miroku me vea así y se preocupe, necesito tranquilizarme…_

_—Pero qué pasa, Sango-chan, si fuiste con Inuyasha y Rin de viaje como íbamos antes, hasta envidia me das, no salgo de la aldea desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada_…

_—No, no fue sólo con ellos. Fue también con ese cadáver andante que la seguía a odas partes. Porque vi lo que había debajo de su más cara o por qué su presencia se tornaba extraña, o por qué no hablaba. Fuimos de viaje con un cadáver. Luego aparecieron malditos perros infernales en un sitio que purificasteis entre tú y Miroku. Para que luego aparecieran de repente. Y eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor de todo fue Sesshomaru. Sé que ahora es tu familia, no deja de ser el hermano de tu esposo. Pero… hay algo horrible en él, ¡es un monstruo! Es un monstruo el que está casado con Rin. Y ella diciendo tan tranquila que él no la ama. Ni siquiera actúa con cuidado cerca de ella. Su presencia es horrible, si vieras cómo se ve por la noche, es una bestia al acecho. Ah, y Rin tuvo la genial idea de que él nos llevara en su lomo para venir aquí. Llevo muchos días sin casi dormir ni comer. No podía aguantar más esto…_

_—Sango-chan, creo que lo que necesitas es descansar, probablemente tendrías que pensar en si llegaste con daño alguno, o en si pudiste volver pronto con tu familia, aunque haya sido indecible por lo que has pasado, pero por favor, intenta pensar en Rin, en como le sentaría saber que te ha llevado a que lo pasaras tan mal._

_—Precisamente es en Rin en quien pienso. La he visto decirle a Sesshomaru que lo quiere sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ella sigue sólo cumpliendo sus órdenes. ¿Cómo podemos garantizar que está bien? Además, yo la ayudo, pero ¿por qué quiere obtener inmunidad al veneno de Sesshomaru? ¿Sabe acaso que él le puede hacer daño de esa manera, le ha hecho daño ya? ¿O es él quien la ha mandado por su cuenta a buscarlo, porque confiaríamos más en ella? Ella va muy bien vestida, y sigue andando descalza. Se ha tenido que enfrentar ella sola luchando, y sólo ha aparecido Sesshomaru cuando ya habíamos obtenido lo que estaban buscando. Parece no tener miedo a nada, ¿dónde y en qué condiciones ha estado para que nada le afecte?_

Rin no podía seguir escuchando. ¿Acaso estaban diciendo que su señor no cuidaba bien de ella? Dejó caer sus cosas a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaba a caer de sus ojos.

—Rin, no escuches eso, ella….

—Estoy bien, Inuyasha, no te preocupes —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que Inuyasha había visto demasiadas veces en su madre, y que de pequeño no entendía del todo, pero ahora ya sí. Era una sonrisa triste, una con que que intentaba convencerse así mis y a los demás de que todo estaba bien, una sonrisa trisque que aún así dejaba escapar las lágrimas.

—No te quedes sola, llama al bastardo, yo iré a arreglarle la totería a Sango, ¿entendido? Nada de irse a lloriquear sola escondida por ahí

Y apenas le dio esa orden a Rin se dio la vuelta hecho una furia para ir a enfrentar a las mujeres. Él era el fruto de una pareja igual, su padre un demonio y su madre una humana. Y sabía de sobre que no sufriría nada por parte de su hermano, sino por el rechazo de otros humanos el resto de su vida. Y no iba a permitir que eso se quedara así si podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado, Rin, no le hizo ni caso a Inuyasha. Le había pedido demasiadas cosas a su marido para además legarle llorando de es manera, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, evitando el resto de casas, intentando tranquilizarse. Parecía que esa tarde las niñas de Sango se estaban encargado de sacar a pasear al pequeño Souta, que ya caminaba perfectamente por su cuenta, y cansaba a todos los adultos que se encargaban de él. Recogió una flor por el camino, pensaba en regalársela a las niñas, pero luego recordó que no tenía que acercarse a ellas, sino sabrían que su madre había vuelto y no había ido a verlas las primeras y le preguntarían por qué. Y no quería romper en llanto de nuevo, y menos aún delante de ellas. Parecían divertirse bastante, mejor les echaba un ojo, ya que se habían salido del campo de purificación que tenía instalado Kagome en los alrededores de la casa y de la de sus amigos.

Pero las cosas enseguida se torcieron. Siguiendo con el mismo juego de antes del pilla pilla, sólo que de repente el juego se volvió más violento, el niño reaccionaba mal a ser el que tuviera que perseguir a las niñas. Con una velocidad sobrenatural, alcanzó a una de ellas, atrapándola con sus pequeños dientes una de sus piernas.

—¡MEI-CHAN! —sólo atinó a gritar Rin en cuanto vio lo que pasó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellas, ocasionando que el niño se asustara y se fuera corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, internándose en el bosque. Llegó hasta ellas, y comprobó la herida de la niña. —No te preocupes, no parece profundo, Miu-chan, cuida de tu hermana, tengo que encontrar a Souta-chan antes de que lo encuentren a él, ¿entendido?

La niña que aún estaba sana asintió mientras abrazaba a su hermana, ambas llorando. Rin empezó a correr, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. _Maldición, tendré que pedir ayuda —_pensó.

Al sitio en el que estaban las niñas, sin embargo, se acercó alguien más. Alguien que había estado vigilado desde lo alto todo el tiempo y que asustó con su presencia al niño para asustarlo y que dejara de morder. Sesshomaru miraba al par de niñas que una vez hasta le habían trenzado el pelo y no paraban de hablar, consumidas en llanto, lejos de cualquier humano adulto que pudiera ayudarlas. Miró la herida, sangraba un poco, pero no había peligro inminente, sólo habían sufrido un gran susto. Rin había hecho bien en ir tras el niño, con tantos monstruos que habían venido originalmente con ella escondidos en el bosque, el niño de sangre mezclada podía convertirse en un fácil y apetitoso bocadillo si no lo reconocían como hijo de Inuyasha.

Lo único que no calculó fue que se había acercado demasiado a las niñas, y Miu lo vio.

—¡Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!— le gritó con bastante desesperación.

Se acercó del todo con bastante parsimonia, hasta llegar a la que lo había llamado, sin dejar de mirarla bastante molesto de que le hubiera gritado en búsqueda de auxilio. Estaban ambas moqueando bastante, llenas de tierra, y la que había sido mordida no paraba de llamar a su madre en sollozos.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, tengo que cuidar de ella, pero no puedo cargarla hasta llegar a mi mama, ¿me ayuda, por favor? —le dijo ofreciéndole una flor.

—No entiendo por qué debería molestarme en hacer eso, ella no está en peligro ni por qué me estás extendiendo una flor

—Yo… eh.. es que… Rin-chan siempre veo que le ofrece flores o comida cuando le pide cosas. Prometo conseguir algo mejor si quiere, pero no tengo nada aquí ¡porfa porfa porfa porfaaaa! —Sesshomaru estaba empezando a sentirse exasperado de tratar con niños, ni que se le pudiera comprar con flores, maldición. Miu se dio cuenta, e hizo una profunda reverencia cambiando el tono —¡por favor, Sesshomaru-sama!

—Sólo si dejáis de llorar de una vez.

Ambas niñas lo miraron sorprendidas, y asistieron a la vez sin decir ni pio. Ignoró completamente la flor que le ofrecían, y cargó en sus brazos a la niña herida para llevarla con su madre, en la casa de Inuyasha. Esperaba que Rin pudiera encontrar rápido al niño prófugo.

Fue anunciada su llegada a la casa por Miu, quién entró a la casa gritando: —¡Souta-chan ha mordido a mi hermana y se escapó corriendo! ¿Kagome-san donde está mi mama? —terminó sin casi respirar.

—¿Cómo que la ha mordido? ¿Pero dónde están? —preguntó desesperadamente Kagome —Inuyasha, ¡por favor búscalo! — Aunque no hizo mucha falta que se lo dijera, ya que estaba ya saliendo en cuanto escuchó hablar a la pequeña.

—A mi hermana la lleva Sesshomaru-sama, que la ha traído aquí, pero dice que no piensa entrar a la casa de su hermano por hobby, así que está esperando fuera.

—Miu, ven aquí —le dijo Sango llamando a su hija, en cuanto la escuchó —¿Cómo que Sesshomaru la ha traído, no había nadie más? No puedes ir confiando en demonios así sin más.

—¡Pero Sesshomaru-sama no es malo! Además no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, sólo Rin-chan, que ha tenido que ir tras Souta-chan, lo siento mamá, creo que nos hemos ido muy lejo —empezó a hipar, conteniendo el llanto

—Está bien, mi vida, seguro que Kagome-san puede curar a tu hermana bien, puedes llorar.

—Nooo Sesshomaru-sama nos dijo que a cambio de que te trajera a mi hermana que no lloraramos, así que no puedo llorar.

A la vez que ocurría el encuentro madre e hija, Kagome le gritaba a su cuñado

—No te estés a que nadie te ha invitado, ¡Entra de una vez, Sesshomaru!

Como toda respuesta, entró, intentando dejar a la niña en el suelo, quien no se dejaba, agarrándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Te molesta si la trato así como está, en cuanto le deje de doler, seguro que te suelta, Mei-chan, ¿no quieres ir con tu mamá?

La niña negó con los ojos llorosos, escondiéndose en la estola del demonio, sorprendiendo a todos, y exasperando de nuevo a Sesshomaru. Pasó un rato hasta que le terminó de sanar la herida, en la que en ningún momento sango consiguió acercarse a su hija. No entendía nada, ese monstruo le estaba robando a su hija, no podía más. Iba a acabar por estrangular del abrazo a su otra hija.

Momentos más tarde, llegaron Rin, Inuyasha con su hijo incontrolable y rabioso debajo del brazo, y Miroku detrás, con su hijo más pequeño de la mano, quien se soltó para ir a buscar a su madre.

—Inuyasha, tienes que aprender a controlar a tu hijo, avergüenzas a la familia, dejando que vaya mordiendo por ahí, no somos perros rabiosos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sesshomaru, menos Rin, quien se sentó a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña, mientras delicadamente la intentaba separar de su esposo. Era la primera vez que decía palabra desde que había traído a las niñas.

—Sesshomaru —intervino conciliadoramente Kagome —sabemos que le cuesta bastante controlarse, por eso purifico constantemente todo a su alrededor. Esto ha pasado porque si no entendí mal se salieron del campo de protección sin querer.

—Tu hijo no se puede pasar toda su vida debajo de la falda de su madre para estar tranquilo, tiene que aprender de la autoridad y a controlarse, tráelo.

—Y una mierda, Sesshomaru —le contestó Inuyasha, mientras por fin Rin conseguía separa a Mei de Sesshomaru para llevarla a su madre. Éste, aprovechando que ya no tenía una garrapata-niña colgada, se puso de pie, y agarró de as ropas al pequeño Souta, arrancándoselo a su padre.

—PARA

En cuanto le dio la orden, el niño se estuvo quieto, aune parecía seguir teniendo los ojos enrojecidos y seguir bastante violento.

—Sesshomaru, recuerdo que me enseñaste eso cuando mi pequeño estaba aún en mi vientre, me lo das? —dijo extendiendo sus brazos —pero ninguno de los dos damos tanto miedo como para conseguir nada de eso.

—Porque nadie aquí es un monstruo como él —acabó diciendo Sango. Todavía no estaba nada tranquila del viaje, y ahora habían herido a una de sus hijas. Era una furia contenida hacia el demonio, quien sólo la miraba con su acostumbrada inexpresividad.

—Vámonos, Rin.

—No, no nos vamos a ningún sitio. —Ahora quien estaba enfadada era Rin. Hacía unos momentos le había dolido lo que había escuchado, acerca del miedo que daba, que tendría que replantearse volver, no estar con nadie que no la amara. Pero ya no —MI MARIDO ES UN MONSTRUO Y QUÉ CON ESO —silencio por parte de todos los presentes, menos por Miroku que intentaba seguirle susurrando a su mujer que se tranquilizara —MI MARIDO ES MI MONSTRUO, Y HASTA AHORA EL MÁS PODEROSO QUE CONOZCO. Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO ESTÁS INSULTANDO A NADIE LLAMÁNDOLO MONSTRUO. A QUIEN ESTÁS INSULTANDO ES A MI DICIENDO QUE DEBERÍA REPLANTEARME MI MATRIMONIO.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo dejar de gritar, era Sesshomaru. Ella enseguida fue a por sus cosas que había dejado en la parte de atrás, para luego volver a la estancia principal con el resto.

—Ya nos vamos, siento haber sido una molestia.

Y ambos, dejando una escena bastante dolida en la casa, marcharon hacia el bosque. Todos sabían que era peligroso viajar justo en la víspera de luna nueva.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Han explotado un par de cosas aquí, ¿todo se va a quedar así y ya? He sido un poco mala, pero Sesshomaru no se puede cobrar nada aún, si hay niños salvajes de momento, tenían que pasar muchas cosas, y no me entran más en este capítulo XD ¿cómo se arreglará todo esto? ¿alguien conseguirá calmar a Sango? ¿Donde mierdas está Kaede?¿Cuánto sobrevivirá la escritora antes de que la encuentren y maten sus lectores por dejar los finales de capítulos así? **** ¡más culebrón en el próximo capítulo!**

**respuestas :3**

**Yo: No, a Sesshomaru no le gusta el control, ama el control por encima de todas las cosas, más bien XD creo que ya Rin ya no está enojada con Yuuki, a ver que ha pasado con su madre (esto de que pasen tantas cosas a la vez lo llevo mal para escribir x_x). Y sí, les ha llevado tal cual en el lomo. Que no se note que me gusta la forma real de Sesshomaru, que en el anime se ve cuanto, tres veces? en la tumba, con la madre, en el final contra magatsuhi... y ya :((((**

**Tereceiv3r: OMG your'e too nice , I cannot take all this kindness, thank you T^T the Legoshi/Haru thing it inspired me for a escene in the future, and some things about how can be Sesshomary scary. Btw, yes, the compensation to Sesshomaru will be cute :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa haciendo cosas productivas como leer fanfics XD**** ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	46. Intermedio III

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 46: Intermedio - a Sesshomaru le encanta hacer de niñera**

* * *

—Inuyasha, repíteme por qué estamos yendo por medio del bosque ahora, está por atardecer, ¿no deberíamos volver? Me preocupa cómo se esté comportando Souta…

—No voy a dejar que la tonta se vaya sin más sin arreglar las cosas — le contestó a su esposa bastante decidido —Hay que arreglar las cosas con Sango, no sé qué le ha pasado, pero tiene que hablar con Rin. Así que hay que encontrar al bastado de Sesshomaru para encontrarla a ella.

—¿Y no puedes seguir su rastro con el olfato? —le pregunto algo molesta de que estuvieran ya hace un buen rato dando vueltas en círculos.

—Ojalá, pero hay algo puesto en el bosque que me impide encontrar nada OII RIN DONDE ESTÁS NO ME PIENSO MARCHAR DEL BOSQUE HASTA QUE NO APAREZCAS

Como por arte de magia, Rin apareció de entre la espesura, perfectamente ataviada, abanico en mano. Detrás de ella también empezaron a surgir toda serie de criaturas, que parecían esconderse detrás de ella.

—Ya aparecí. Ahora deja de dar vueltas y vuélvete a tu casa. Nos hemos esforzado en llegar pronto precisamente para eso.

—No no, tú te vienes conmigo.

—Inuyasha, déjala, si no quiere que no venga, no pasa nada, cuando estén calmadas seguro que lo arreglan.

—¿Y que la tonta se vaya mañana y no la volvamos a ver de nuevo en un par de años? Y una mierda.

—Inuyasha, todos saben de sobra lo agradecida que estoy de que me cuidaran y acogieran durante tantos años. Pero nunca pertenecí allí, por tanto, es verdad, me voy a ir. Sólo díganle a Sango-san que no estoy enfadada, sólo estoy triste. —Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse, pero Inuyasha enseguida la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo. —Inuyasha, debes irte, es peligroso.

—Por si no los has entendido, estoy crecidito, y sé perfectamente cuando algo es peligroso —su cuerpo empezó a palpitar, el sol estaba terminando de esconderse. —Pero no voy a permitir que la misma historia de tristeza se repita si puedo evitarlo.

Ambas mujeres vieron horrorizadas cómo Inuyasha había empezado a convertirse en humano, sin estar escondido, tan lejos de su refugio. El cómo le daba igual también, mientras no soltaba a Rin. Pero eso duró muy poco, ya que un borrón blanco enseguida separó a Inuyasha de Rin. Sesshomaru había aparecido de repente, le había deshecho el haori para taparle la cabeza, y atado las manos para llevárselo cargado.

—Serás retardado, Inuyasha —miró a ambas mujeres, quienes le devolvían la mirada sorprendidas —Voy a llevarlo a su estúpida casa y asegurarme de que se queda allí, sacerdotisa, preferiría que me ahorraras las molestias de aguantar cosas purificadoras esta noche, es bastante molesto. Rin, tú haz lo que quieras.

Y dicho esto, empezó a caminar, notando cómo ambas mujeres habían empezado a seguirlo. Inuyasha no dejaba de quejarse y de patalear, pero con su fuerza humana nada podía hacer contra su hermano. Llegaron hasta los terrenos de la casa, y Kagome se adelantó para deshacer todo el campo de protección, la barrera purificadora a la entrada de la casa, hasta meterse dentro y empezar a hacer sitio. Dentro estaban desde antes Sango, Miroku y sus tres hijos, quienes se asombraron de que hubiera tardado tanto en volver, y estuviera quitando como una maniática todos los pergaminos y cosas que hubiera por la casa

—Kagome-san, nos preguntábamos con mi adorada esposa por qué tardaban tanto en volver, es más, estaba yo mismo por ir a buscarlos por si había pasado algo.

—Pero ¿por qué quitas todo lo que has estado poniendo todo el día para la barrera de la casa? —completó Sango preocupada, mientras tenía en brazos a su hija herida.

—Inuyasha no quería volver hasta obligar a Rin a volver aquí, y bueno, lo está trayendo a rastras su hermano.

—¿Viene Sesshomaru aquí de nuevo? —Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Como toda respuesta, Sesshomaru entró en la casa tirando a Inuyasha al suelo, quien seguía gritándole improperios a su hermano, aunque no eran tan variados y originales como solían ser de costumbre. Detrás entró Rin, quién parecía rehuirle la mirada a todos.

—Te quedas aquí y dejas de montar un escándalo, híbrido.

—Y tú quién te piensas que eres para venir y obligarme a estar en mi casa. Me da igual lo que me digas, a ti no debería importarte mi vida imbécil.

—Porque te he dicho muy claramente que seré yo quien te mate, no vas a morir de una forma tan patética —levantó el brazo para golpearlo y callarlo de una vez, cuando se encontró con Rin colgada del brazo, ahora en el aire, ofreciéndole una sonrisa —Rin, qué haces suéltame.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Podrías bajar el brazo así no me caigo cuando te suelte?

Sesshomaru bajó enseguida el puño sin cada tanto darle miradas enfurecidas a su hermano —Rin, ya puedes soltarme.

—Mmmm… si prometes no golpear a Inuyasha. Es más, aunque se queje dijo que no se iba a volver hasta que yo no viniera, y estoy aquí, así que no va a ir a ninguna parte.

La miró a su mujer, y luego con desdén a su hermano. Luego fue a sentarse en un rincón, sentándola en el proceso a ella también.

—Inuyasha, qué significa esto, ¿por qué has insistido en traer a Rin?, dijo que quería irse. Y Kagome, no te creas que nadie está viendo que estás preparando fuego, comida y camas demás.

—Hemos hablado con Inuyasha, y queremos solucionar todo, creo que ha habido un malentendido, y bueno, he querido reunir a todos ahora por la noche, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rin estaba a otra, estaba saliéndose por la tangente del hecho de que la habían traído para hablar. Ya había soltado a Inuyasha, y ayudado a arreglarse la ropa, pero no paraba de verlo como si fuera un bicho raro —Whooooaaa ¡qué pelo tan negro y bonito! Seguro que tu madre era una princesa muy guapa. Si tenéis una hija seguro que saldrá hermosa. ¡Y tienes los ojos grises! ¡Con los ojos azules de la señora Kagome seguro que sale hermosa! Hay qué emoción, nunca había podido verte así porque siempre te escondes, aunque yo ya sabía qué te pasaba, pero es más entretenido ir a pedir deseos en la fuente del bosque de las ánimas, así que nunca estaba en las noches de luna nueva.

—No seas molesta, mocosa, deja de mirarme tanto.

—¿Pero me dejas peinarte? Seguro que Mei-chan me ayuda.

—Rin.

—Si, sí, luego te peinamos a ti —le dijo sin casi hacerle caso a su esposo. —En serio, Inuyasha, siempre lo llevas todo enredado, y es una lástima.

—Rin, deja a Inuyasha en paz, no se siente muy cómodo con gente cuando está así —le dijo conciliadoramente Kagome —¿Me ayudas con la cena?

—¿Pero se siente inseguro o qué? Con la presencia de Sesshomaru-sama estamos todos a salvo.

—Otra vez con eso Rin. —intervino Sango. —Lo siento, pero, aunque tú te sientas a salvo con él, no es así para todos. Y no te entiendo la verdad.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué por segunda vez me veo obligado a venir a esta casa y me veo obligado por segunda vez aguantar tonterías de una mujer preñada. —contestó afiladamente Sesshomaru.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —contestó Kagome y Miroku a la vez.

—La exterminadora está preñada. Y a mi se me está acabando la paciencia.

—Si estuviera embarazada lo sabría Sesshomaru. Y no quiero estar cerca de él con mis hijos aquí. Lo siento Kagome, Miroku, nos vamos.

—Cariño, tranquila, has viajado con ellos a la vuelta y no os habéis encontrado con nada, puede que lo que diga acerca de que la presencia de Sesshomaaru sirva para manteneros a Salvo. Y sino somos tres aquí contándote, perfectamente capaces de reaccionar si algo pasa.

Sesshomaru se había desentendido ya de la conversación, y miraba apacible por la ventana. Entre sus piernas se había sentado Rin, mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en las manos o en la estola cada tanto. El cielo estaba perfectamente negro, a excepción de las estrellas, y el bosque se veía más amenazante que de costumbre. En un momento, mientras Sango y Miroku discutían para quedarse o no, y las niñas pedían que no se fuera Sesshomaru porque era muy amable, Kagome notó una presencia acercándose. Pero como respuesta, Sesshomaru enrojeció los ojos y gruño de una manera bastante amenazadora, hasta que la presencia se fue y éste se calmó.

—¿Ves Miroku?

—Bueno, cariño, eso ha dado bastante miedo, pero no le ha gruñido a nadie aquí, creo, ¿verdad?

—Acaba de gruñir cuando una presencia ha venido y ha dejado de hacerlo cuando se ha ido, creo que ha sido eso. Por favor, cambiemos de tema, Sango, no te vayas, deja que te examine un momento.

—No, no. Sé que no estoy embarazada. El último parto fue muy difícil y Kaede dijo que no podía tener más hijos.

—Pues ven aquí y demuestra que Sesshomaru estaba equivocado.

Sólo por aquello, Sango dejó que la examinara la miko, descubriendo ambas, que efectivamente, estaba embarazada.

—Espera, Inuyasha, ¿tú sabías de esto?

—No estaba seguro, por eso que dijo Kaede hace años, por eso también insití en ir con vosotras a tu antigua aldea. No podía decir nada porque era un tema delicado.

—No me puedo creer que Inuyasha sea tan comprensivo y tranquilo las noches de luna nueva, ¿o es hoy porque estamos todos? —preguntó Rin, curiosa.

—Inuyasha siempre se tranquiliza estas noches, no tiene sangre demoníaca alterándolo constantemente. Hasta se puede razonar con él y todo.

—¿Y tú que sabes, Sesshomaru? Ni que hubieras estado presente en mi vida.

—Sandeces.

—Disculpad, voy a salir a tomar el aire, ya vuelvo —dijo Sango, abrazándose el vientre. Definitivamente a noticia de que estaba embarazada la había trastocado bastante.

Aprovechando que su esposa estaba lejos, Miroku empezó a hablar: —Bueno, eso quizás explique la intranquilidad que sentía mi esposa ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, así que creo que el malentendido está resuelto.

—Nada se ha resuelto. Lo que piense no ha cambiado. Antes era mi amiga y me apoyaba, me ayudó en mi cumpleaños y en múltiples cosas. Ahora que he vuelto, me trata como una niña inconsciente. —Se dejó abrazar más por Sesshomaru —Sé que he cambiado desde que me fui. Pedí aprender a luchar para poder defender a otros y no ser siempre la defendida. Ya no intento esconder como antes que me llevo bien, e incluso mejor con demonios que con humanos. Ella es todo lo contrario, la criaron para ser un arma contra demonios y alimañas. No puedo culparla.

—Rin-chan, eso no es razón para llevarse mal ahora. Yo soy sacerdotisa, y debería purificar, sellar, tranquilizar, eliminar demonios como Inuyasha. Y me casé con él. Lo mismo para el resto de los amigos de él, Inuyasha no debería tener ninguno de los amigos que tiene si seguimos esa lógica.

—Ni que me mereciera estar sólo mujer. —intervino Inuyasha —De todos modos, nos hemos juntado todos en un inicio por enemigos comunes. No porque quisiéramos ser amigos. Yo ni siquiera quería tenerlos, hasta me parecía preocupante que se me pegara tanta gente. No puedes obligar a nadie a llevarse bien con nadie.

—¡Pero sí puedes pedir el deseo de que se lleven bien de nuevo!— dijeron ambas gemelas a la vez —dijeron las gemelas repentinamente, y escapándose de su padre y de la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Niñas! —Miroku apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, teniendo a su otro hijo en brazos.

—No te preocupes, Sesshomaru, el resto tampoco. Yo iré. Sé a dónde van. —empezó diciendo, poniéndose de pie, y quitándose los calcetines. —Jo, yo ya me había fregado los pies hoy, se me volverán a llenar de barro…— se quejó mientras se preparaba para salir—No me mires así Sesshomaru, sé cómo son las noches sin luna, pero hay muchos de los nuestros por la zona, todo estará bien. Además, a donde van debe de ser una de las zonas con menos peligros.

Repentinamente, entró Sango a la casa, con cara de desesperación.

—DÍGANME QUE ESAS DOS NIÑAS QUE ACABO DE VER IRSE CORRIENDO NO ERAN LAS NUESTRAS

Cara de póker por parte de todos. ¿Cómo se le explicaba que efectivamente esas eran sus hijas? Rin reaccionó rápidamente tomándola del brazo. —Vamos, sé a dónde van.

Salió corriendo de la casa, llevando a Sango del brazo, internándose en el bosque, ignorando sus preguntas. Si las niñas se sabían el camino, habían tenido que ir por ahí. Había que saberse de memoria el camino, porque se estaba casi en la completa oscuridad, y no se podían encender luces sin básicamente convertirse en presas. Llegaron hasta la fuente, en el interior del bosque de las ánimas, y por fin vieron algo de luz. La única noche en la que se podían ver aquellas luces por aquellos sin poderes espirituales era en las noches sin lunas. Vieron a las niñas discutiendo qué podían dar de ofrenda para pedir el deseo, que si era un deseo importante no podían ofrecer cualquier cosa que encontraran por ahí.

Sango las observaba atónita. Sus hijas se habían arriesgado de esa manera por ayudarla en algo que estaba siendo demasiado terca. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas al ver cómo ofrecían una trenza de flores y deseaba: _Deseamos que mamá y Rin se vuelvan a llevar bien. Por ambas sabemos lo peligrosos, pero también lo amables que pueden ser las criaturas sobrenaturales y ellas son las únicas que se lo pueden enseñar a todos. Por favor, kon-sama, llévale nuestros deseos a kami-sama._

Rin se adelantó hasta las niñas, y sacó de dentro de sus ropas un trozo de papel. Co maestría lo dobló hasta hacer una barca, en la que dejó que las niñas colocaran las flores. Luego se acercó sango, y se sacó del cuello un colgante que le había regalado su padre al cumplir los catorce años, se suponía que era para protegerla de las malas intenciones de los demonios, y lo colocó en la barquilla también.

—¿Puedo añadir algo niñas? —Ambas asintieron, asombradas de que colocara tan preciado regalo en la ofrenda —_Deseo que nunca más vuelva a existir una aldea de exterminadores, quienes crían a sus hijos en el miedo para convertirlos en armas, continuado con la cadena de odio, como la que creo una monstruosidad como la perla de Shikon._

Dejaron avanzar el barco de papel, hasta que se consumió dentro de una especie de fuego fatuo. Abandonaron la zona en silencio, que no fue roto hasta que casi llegaron a la casa.

—Lo siento Rin-chan. Siempre tendré miedo, y siempre me preocuparé de los más pequeños, por eso me preocupo por ti. Pero ¿no debería haber tratado así a Sesshomaru ni… ¿Segura que estás bien casada con él? ¿Es amable? ¿Cuida de ti? ¿Se comporta como un marido debe? Antes me había unido a la emoción de Kagome, pero desde que viajamos tengo muchas dudas y…

—Es amable y cuida de mi desde que lo conozco. Sinceramente no sé cuál es el comportamiento de un marido, todas las parejas que conozco son diferentes… pero apenas me fui con él tomó la resolución de que me casara con él, y comparte su poder sobre todos sus ejércitos y súbditos conmigo, así que soy su mujer en todos los aspectos… Pero mañana me quedaré más rato mientras preparo el remedio, y ya os pondré al día del todo, que la última vez con tanta fiesta no pude. —se detuvo unos metros antes de entrar en la casa, que era hasta donde se suponía que tenía que escuchar su esposo —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kede-sama?

—Para darles espacio a Inuyasha y Kagome desde que nació Souta vive principalmente con la sacerdotisa Nozomi, y ahora seguramente estén cuidando de aquella mujer que venía de la hacienda.

—¿Ella está bien? Sé que su hijo intentó suicidarse antes, y Sesshomaru no es muy delicado tomando cartas en un asunto como ese.

—No sé mucho, mejor ve mañana y la ves. Vamos, niñas, que huele como si ya estuviera la comida, no quiero que nos esperen demasiado para cenar.

Rin se quedó un rato más mirando el cielo sin luna, recordando las imágenes que había visto del perro celestial que se había comido la luna. Nunca había visto a su señor tranformarse en una noche como esta, para empezar casi nunca lo veía con su verdadera forma, así que se preguntaba si sería muy diferente. Recogió un simple diente de león del suelo para llevarle una flor, y se internó en la casa para compartir la cena.

Una vez habían cenado todos, excepto por Sesshomaru, empezaron a repartir las zonas de dormir en la habitación, como siempre en luna nueva, Inuyasha renegaba de quedarse dormido. Kagome, ya cansada, le pidió encargarse de Souta quien no se quedaba quieto y no paraba de corretear por la casa, a pesar de que pasaba de medianoche.

—Duerme de una vez.

—Oye bastardo, no te estés todo el día dándole órdenes a mi hijo.

—Te lo decía a ti. Tienes que dormirte, el cuerpo humano no aguanta sin dormir.

—Yo nunca duermo estas noches, y no voy a empezar ahora.

Sesshomaru soltó un siseo que era más bien un mal intento de esconder el ruido de una risa burlona.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Duérmete de una vez.

—Inuyasha, al menos haz como que le haces caso, te hemos preparado ya un futón, que quiero dormir ya también.

—Cariño, lo mismo si te acuestas el pequeño Souta nos imita y deja de corretear.

—No pienso dormir sólo porque el bastardo lo dice.

Rin se acomodó de nuevo sentada entre las piernas de Sesshomaru, y le acomodó el diente de león que había recogido en la armadura de él.

—Déjalo, si no quiere, no quiere. Es mayor ya, sabe qué es lo bueno y lo que no para él. —dijo mientras se empezaba a envolver con una manta —Si quiere comportarse como un niño caprichoso y desdeñar tu protección como su hermano mayor, no es tu problema— terminó, siendo la última frase más una indirecta para el hanyou que algo que le estuviera diciendo a su esposo.

—¿Si me estoy en posición horizontal dejarás las indirectas, Rin?

La aludida soltó una risilla juguetona.

—Haz lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.

En la otra familia ya se habían acostado todos, y escuchaban con una sonrisa la pelea por acostar a Inuyasha. Conocían muy bien las costumbres de su amigo, pero el factor "su hermano mayor está en casa" lo desconocían por completo.

—Mamaaa seguro que si le dan una abrazo y beso de las buenas noches como haces conmigo seguro que se duerme —intervino somnoliento el hijo menor de Sango.

—Entonces le daré un beso de buenas noches, contestó Kagome, ya bastante muerta de sueño ya. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y se volvió a meter en la cama.

Si no fuera por la oscuridad casi completa en la casa, se habría visto a Inuyasha rojo como un tomate. Siendo completamente humano, tenía más los sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero no fue algo que se le escapara a su hermano. Lo observaba de a ratos, como una especie de objeto de estudio. Contantemente intentaba adivinar qué diría o haría a continuación, pero siempre se equivocaba. Normalmente era bastante predecible, pero cuando se encontraba en esa débil forma humana le resultaba más difícil que nunca saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Apenas conseguía entender de verdad a su esposa, pero conociendo a su hermano desde hacía más de doscientos años le resultaba bastante molesto no poder predecirlo a la perfección.

Esperó un rato hasta que estuvieron todos dormidos, y volvió a echar un vistazo, Inuyasha seguía despierto, a pesar de estar en la cama con su mujer y su hijo. Estiró un poco el brazo para llegar hasta él, cosa no demasiado difícil ya que se encontraban bastante hacinados en ese espacio. Posó la mano en la cara de él, y mirándolo fijamente le pronunció bajito que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Extrañamente, a pesar de que cualquier humano que viera acercarse un demonio potencialmente mortal se habría asustado tras ver su par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad y sentir unas garras frías en la cara, Inuyasha no. Esa afirmación lo dejó más tranquilo, cerró los ojos, y se durmió profundamente como hacía años que no lo hacía.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya he arreglado a Rin con Sango, a ver, no las iba a tener peleadas durante mucho tiempo (felicidades a Nau_seas que me adivinó que estaba preñada XD). En fin, no es por nada, pero la aldea de exterminadores es un poco la causante de la perla de Shikon y tal, por no hablar de que contribuían bastante al círculo de odio humano-seres sobrenaturales, y Naraku en su momento se aprovechó de ello. Por otro lado, Inuyasha conocía muy bien a su hermano antes de que apareciera en la serie, pero ya parecían detestarse antes de que Sesshomaru se enterara de que su padre le había heredado a Colmillo de Acero, pero como no dicen nada, pienso ir ahondando de a poquito acerca de la relación de estos. Y no voy a caer en el cliché de que es porque su padre engañó a su madre con una humana, porque convertiría a Touga en un señor no muy bien, así que tengo mis dudas de que estuviera casado con Irasue en primer lugar lol (ya me dejo de pajas mentales). **

**Ahora a lo importante: ¿CUANDO VAMOS A SABER SI FUNCIONA EL REMEDIO PARA EL VENENO? ¿CUÁNDO Y COMO PIENSA RECOMPENSAR RIN A SESSHOMARU POR SUS COSAS? ¿CÓMO MIERDAS LE VA A EXPLICAR YUUKI A SU MADRE POR QUÉ ERA UN CADÁVER ANDANTE?**

**Respuestas:**

**Yo: A mi también me desagrada cómo estaba siendo Sango, a pesar de que me parece un personaje precioso. Pero sí es verdad que cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, no lo deja, ni escucha ni atiende a razones, no veas lo que tuvo que pasar para que dejara de intentar matar a Inuyasha. Btw, ahí está la respuesta: estaba embarazada, el miedo que sentía sumado a todo lo que le habrían enseñado de pequeña acerca de los demonios, y que Sesshomaru no es la amabilidad en persona, pues... hizo pum. Inuyahsa cuando cualquier cosa le recuerda a su madre siempre es una amor y un perrito achuchable ^^**

**Mellita: es que me gusta demasiado el drama XD ojalá este no se te haga tan corto :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	47. Rin, ¿será esta la solución? V

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 47: Rin, ¿será esta la solución? V**

* * *

Se desperezó al despertar, para encontrarse deliciosamente rodeada del abrazo de su esposo. Empezaba a clarear antes del amanecer, y todos los que habían dormido parecían seguir haciéndolo. Su marido había dejado las huellas en el suelo, testigos de sus garras reteniéndose a sí mismo para mantenerse en el sitio. Conocía el efecto de la luna nueva en él. Según la leyenda, un perro celestial, se comió la luna, y aunque se la hicieron vomitar, la luna nueva, el primer día del mes, producía un efecto especial en ellos. Esa noche se volvían más poderosos, más salvajes, más predispuestos a la guerra, aunque debido a no tener la luz de la luna cuidando de ellos, eran más susceptibles a las purificaciones.

Rin se dio la vuelta para ponerse de rodillas delante de su esposo, y mirarle a la cara. Aunque intentaba mantener el temple, al mirarlo con atención, se podía ver a la perfección la esclera de sus ojos levemente enrojecidas y la mandíbula tensa. Le dio un besito en la frente, antes de pasar a mirar a Inuyasha. Él se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierta desde que se empezó a remover, pero ahora que ya no se acurrucaba y vio que pronto amanecería, decidió comunicarle que iba a irse.

—Rin, poco queda ya para el amanecer, volveré al bosque. —le dijo sin mirarla, como muchas veces hacía. —No te asustes, pero el idiota de Inuyasha comenzará a transformarse y en cuanto acabe se despertará de golpe. Siempre lo hace cuando se queda dormido en luna nueva.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de qué le pasa al señor Inuyasha en luna nueva?

—Te veré luego —Fue su única respuesta. Una respuesta que había conseguido que Rin tomara la resolución de averiguar qué había pasado entre los hermanos a como de lugar. Pero de momento tenía cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparse.

Sesshomaru salió de un salto por la ventana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba a la vista. Rin empezó a temblar de frío al notar que ya no tenía el calor de él para cobijarse, lo que la despertó del todo, así que comenzó a moverse para entrar en calor. Dobló la manta para dejarla guardada estratégicamente en el rincón y al menos ocultar durante un par de horas las marcas que había dejado Sesshomaru en el suelo, las suficientes hasta conseguir algo con que reemplazar el tatami arruinado o al menos compensación por ello. Apenas fueron unos momentos, ya que en nada entraron los primeros rayos de sol de por la mañana, y vio con cuidado cómo Inuyasha se transformaba de un humano de rasgos delicados pero fuertes, hasta conseguir su aspecto de semidemonio usual. Así, hasta que se despertó de golpe.

—¿Ya es de día?

—Me temo que sí, Inuyasha-san

—Ya lo decía yo que no me iba a dormir, nunca me duermo en estas noches.

—Acabo de ver cómo te despiertas —alegó Rin enseguida, con cara de cansancio. Sí que era terco su 'cuñado'

—Sólo descansé los ojos un momento— respondió altivo, mientras Rin ya pasaba de contestarle —saldré al patio a estirarme, llevo metido aquí adentro mucho tiempo.

—Ya, ya, como digas —le contestó sin mirarlo. Mientras menos caso le hiciera a la casa y a las marcas que dejó su querido hermano, mejor.

Con el movimiento de Inuyasha, se empezaron a despertar los más pequeños, de sueño más ligero, obligando a los padres a despertarse también. Así empezó el movimiento de primeras horas de la mañana, y entre el desayuno, Rin comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del pergamino, esperando con todo su ser que sirviera y no estuviera haciendo un preparado que la envenenara también.

_Me encuentro escribiendo este tratado sobre la piel de un animal muerto disecada, porque nuestro poblado no tiene apenas para comprar papel. No tenemos acceso a una mina de metales ni dinero para comerciar, así que hemos empezado a utilizar los huesos y otros restos que dejan los seres sobrenaturales detrás al morir, si es que a esas cosas la muerte les aplica._

_Estamos en un paso montañoso poco concurrido, por lo que no hay caminos por los que nuestra pequeña aldea se encuentre de paso. Hacia un lado las cuevas y acantilados, hacia el otro el espeso bosque. Entre medias, un punto que se le confió a mi familia hace muchas generaciones cuidar: un camino hacia el reino de Izanami, hacia el mundo de los muertos. A cambio cada tanto nos han dado el conocimiento para luchar contra las criaturas que constantemente atrae y crea las energías de un sitio como este. Por lo que se nos da la información, y luego esta tiene que ser devuelta a la bruja de la grieta. Pero en este pergamino iré escribiendo una copia de lo que nos confían antes de devolverlo, creo que es un conocimiento que debería ir más allá de nuestra pequeña y empobrecida aldea. Convertirnos en exterminadores, poder así muchos más en la aldea encargarse de los monstruos que nos atacan a nosotros y de los que sufren otras poblaciones. Quiero poder ayudar a todos los que pueda, al menos en la posición de contrato que tenemos con la bruja. Principalmente porque tengo miedo. Una sacerdotisa ha tenido que venir a purificar una cueva en la que echábamos los restos que no podíamos utilizar, no sabemos cómo purificar. Me han dicho que se llama Midoriko._

_Ni siquiera entiendo los símbolos con lo que está escrito esto, pero lo pondré lo más detallado que pueda, o al menos copiarlos tal cual, espero que alguien pueda traducirlos algún día._

Rin siguió con la lectura, había muchas cosas escritas en chino, pero Sesshomaru sólo se había molestado en traducir las que les competían. La pregunta siguiente era, ¿qué debería hacer con todo el conocimiento guardado en aquel pergamino? Sería mejor guardarlo, después de todo, Sango deseaba que una aldea como la suya no volviera a existir, aunque según lo que decía en el principio, era otro el problema: la grieta hacia el mundo de los muertos, y quizás la anciana que habían matado con Yuuki. Pero no podía estar segura de que de verdad hubiera muerto, quizás sólo la habían impedido lo suficiente como para escapar. Acarició con un suspiro el colla que le había regalado Sesshomaru en su boda, y fue a leer las instrucciones que sí estaban traducidas.

_Una de las tantas formas que tiene de materializarse el youki maligno de las criaturas es mediante veneno. No tiene curas naturales porque no es un veneno natural. Sus rastros son sólo de destrucción y muerte, no es como los venenos encontrados en la naturaleza que usan para defenderse o alimentarse algunos animales. Y por la misma razón que sólo traen muerte, es un remedio universal para repeler este tipo de muerte mientras se realice este ritual:_

_La Kalanchoe pinnata (_se podía ver unos dibujos rudimentarios de la planta) _normalmente se cosechan sus hojas para las fiebres altas. Pero sus frutos, casi venenosos en gran cantidad y hechos de aire recogen muchas cosas que nuestros sentidos no alcanzan a ver. Se cosecha la planta entera, para que la muerte tarde más en llegar al fruto, y se deja secar debajo de un cambio de luna, lo que acrecentará el poder cuasivenenenoso de la planta. Luego se lo hierve durante horas junto con brotes de bambú jóvenes, hasta que la infusión cambia de rojo oscuro a azul claro. Así sabemos que el veneno físico de los frutos ha sido absorbido por el bambú, y sólo queda la energía absorbida por la planta durante su vida y durante su muerte._

_Bebiendo esa infusión recién preparada cada día, el cuerpo del humano puede engañar doblemente al veneno sobrenatural: acerca de su naturaleza como ser físico gracias a las energías absorbidas en vida, y acerca de su naturaleza de vida, por las energías absorbidas por la planta tras su muerte. Con el tiempo El ser humano expuesto al veneno inmunizado con este preparado va adquiriendo resistencia, hasta no necesitar de tales cometidos, pero se ve perjudicado doblemente. Al engañar acerca de su naturaleza es más frágil si se expone a demasiados venenos diferentes, además de que _(parte emborronada, por tanto, Sesshomaru no lo había traducido).

Rin seguía mirando los extraños símbolos, aquel rollo de pergaminos unidos era bastante largo, mientras removía su infusión. Había hablado bastante con todas las mujeres durante la mañana, Kagome, Sango, Asuko, incluso Kaede y Nozomi habían venido. Pero no estaba realmente del todo presente en la conversación. Kagome y Nozomi se encontraban emocionadas de que quizás en un futuro ver un nuevo bebé con orejas de perro, Sango y Kaede algo más cautas. Atsuko sin embargo dudaba que hubiera demasiados acercamientos debido a la naturaleza de Sesshomaru, sino podría asegurar de que la búsqueda de un antídoto se habría producido mucho antes. Estaba bastante segura de que la su señora le preocupaba más no poder ayudar con su cabello a Sesshomaru cuando se bañaba, o temer siquiera un ligero rasguño de sus garras al tenerle cerca. Sabía con seguridad que lo que más deseaba era pasear tomados de la mano por los jardines de ciudad palacio sin preocupaciones.

Aun así, debía tener en cuenta que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, además de que estaban casados, y el roce hace el cariño. Rin era demasiado inocente a veces, y su amor demasiado platónico teniendo en cuenta las veces que había visto acercársele demasiado Sesshomaru por las noches mientras ella dormía. Si se decantaba por alguno de los bandos acerca de la conversación general, sería el de preocuparse de Rin. Tenía que aprovechar aquella mañana para educarla con la ayuda del resto de mujeres, la niña tenía que conocer de una vez el poder que tenía como mujer, y saber manejarlo, ahora que ya controlaba el poder de su actitud, el de las palabras e inclusive el de la lucha. Con una sonrisa en los labios agregó inteligentemente: —Bueno, teniendo a los hombres y los niños lejos, y aprovechando que os habéis reunido todas creo que es hora de aconsejar a la señora Rin para que su matrimonio sea un matrimonio provechoso y feliz, ¿no?

Sesshomaru se encontraba descansando en las raíces de uno de los árboles del bosque , descansando particularmente de tener que aguantar tanta gene cerca. Quería paz y tranquilidad, ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que investigar acerca de la grieta y esa mujer que vivía allí que le había descrito Rin. Había tratado con otra de esas mujeres antes, y eran brujas no muertas, así que habría algún asunto sin cuajar entre ella y Rin. También su lado codicioso le recordaba que tenía ahora el conocimiento de una grieta haciea el mundo de los muertos, ahora pobremente vigilada. Un batallón de su ejército armado con perros demoníacos no vendría mal a su clan, después de todos eran los guardianes de la luna, y la entrada al infierno que se encontraba en su lado oculto. Sonrió para sí, imaginándose sus conquistas, en cuanto terminara de superar la muerte, sería el demonio más poderoso de su clan sin ninguna objeción.

Agudizó sus sentidos, llevaba un par de horas allí, ya era la hora de después de almorzar, y nadie había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir a molestarlo, pero alguien se le estaba acercando bastante. Lo llamaban, ah, era Rin. ¿No iba a pasar el día con las mujeres hoy? Vio con parsimonia como se le acercaba corriendo a abrazarle, y traía comida. Mientras no paraba de hablar, lo besaba en la mejilla, le sonreía y parloteaba sin parar. Hasta que de repente, en todo su parloteo en el que le había resumido su mañana, le tomaba una de sus manos.

—Sé que esto no le va a gustar, pero en algún momento tenemos que comprobar que no me hace daño su veneno con este remedio —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, ahora algo dudosa mientras miraba fijamente las garras de él, mientras le sostenía con cuidado la mano.

—Rin, qué estás pensando hacer.

—Bueno, alguna vez me ha dicho que no quiere ni arriesgarme a un ligero rasguño de sus garras, así que supongo que es la menor cantidad de veneno con la que podemos probar… —ahora miraba realmente preocupada sus garras mientras acercaba temblorosamente un dedo a la punta, dirección a pincharse —¡lo siento! Es que me da cosa que me vaya a doler

—Rin, ¿qué te hace pensar que quería encontrar un remedio para el veneno para así poderte hacer daño? Lastimarte es lo último que este Sesshomaru desea.

Rin se lo quedó viendo avergonzada de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, mientras él aprovechó que la tenía a su alcance para rodear su cintura con su brazo derecho, atrayéndola a él, y acabando de rodearla con su estola.

—Sesshomaru, esto… —esto era raro, era difícil que él tomara la iniciativa a un acercamiento, sólo en contadas ocasiones. Pero no siempre era capaz de saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Mientras él observaba con cierta gracia cómo ella se iba sonrojando cada vez más, le acarició con los nudillos de su mano izquierda primero la mejilla, luego sus labios, consiguiendo que por fin dejara de sostenerle la mirada. Sonrió con cierta malicia mientras no lo veía, y sin más preámbulos, la besó. Fue un beso delicado, lento. No fue más allá en aquella caricia, no quería exponerla demasiado, por mucho que sintiera que debía reclamarla más como suya de cualquier manera posible. Ni siquiera el aprecio que sentía por ella la salvaba del instinto de posesión que sentía. Pero debía interrumpir ese momento, ponerla a salvo.

—Rin, escúchame con atención, debes volver con las sacerdotisas, asegurarte de que podrán atenderte de inmediato si el remedio no ha servido.

A Rin le costaba concentrarse después de aquél an repentino beso y de tan abrupta su interrupción. Para asombro de su esposo, se dio dos cachetes con ambas manos para centrarse, y luego lo miró, divertida.

—¿Te piensas que sólo paré por el campo de cultivo de Jinenji a por la planta de hoja de aire? —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa —También, aunque saben asquerosos, me he hecho con unas cuantas bolas de antídoto, que espero no tener que usar— Ahora para sorpresa de él, fue ella quien continuó con el beso —Tienes que aprender a ser más romántico —le dijo entre beso y beso, él la miraba enmudecido mientras ella le sujetaba la cara delicadamente. —No te preocupes, te dejo para que vigilen mi salud, no me extrañes mucho.

Y dicho esto, de un salto se liberó de sus brazos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tierno sonrojo, se despidió dejándolo en el bosque, de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Por el camino se me han ocurrido más dramas que saldrán a la luz más adelante, pero de momento volvamos a lo importante: ¿YA SE PUEDEN NOW KISS DE UNA VEZ? ¿VA A SERVIR EL MEJUNJE QUE ME HE INVENTADO? Nadie sabe nada, esperemos que los personajes en mi historia sepan ser felices y tal XD**

**No me enrollo mucho que quiero publicar y volver a mis horas de sueño de belleza :)))))) (¿?)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	48. Rin, me debes un tatami

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 48: Rin, me debes un tatami**

* * *

Rin volvió despacio hacia casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Estaba en las nubes, había podido volver a besar a su amado esposo. Eso no quitaba la dificultad en una relación con alguien como él, ya que era bastante serio y en muchas cosas completamente opuesto ella: la distancia le daba igual, no era romántico en lo absoluto, hablaba sólo lo justo y necesario, no simpatizaba jamás con ninguna clase de ser vivo, por no hablar de que era un demonio ridículamente poderoso.

Pero todas esas cosas en las que eran opuestos a ninguno de los dos parecían molestarle demasiado. Aunque a Rin le gustara hablar hasta por los codos, respetaba el silencio de Sesshomaru, y por él podía pasarse tardes enteras sin decir palabra. Aunque a Sesshomaru le diera igual tenerla a diez metros de distancia, lo único que le importaba era tenerla al alcance de su olfato y que estuviera bien, siempre procuraba complacerla con tenerla tan cerca. A pesar de que tras tantos problemas estuvieran por fin casados y realmente no pudieran acercarse demasiado, la admiración platónica que se profesaban ambos, hizo que se entendieran aún mejor en el transcurso de los dos últimos años.

Así que contenta con que Sesshomaru no le hubiera impedido que lo besara, iba tatareando una melodía conocida mientras caminaba. Con Atsuko de nuevo a su lado, antes de salir de la casa la había arreglado, e inclusive maquillado. Aunque era algo restrictivo para ciertos movimientos, el obi ancho realmente estaba descansando su espalda después de tantos días durmiendo en malas postura. Miró hacia arriba, y con un suspiro deseó ser igual que Sesshomaru y poder acompañarlo a volar entre las nubes de algodón. Se sacudió los pensamientos pesimistas, y como ya había llegado a su destino, se anunció y entró en la casa de la exsacerdotisa.

Una vez dentro, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, pero apenas unos momentos. Inuyasha sí había conseguido formar una familia con la mujer que amaba. Ella ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz algún día de darle hijos a Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera sabía si él los quería, ya que se había casado con ella teniendo de ante mano el conocimiento de que no podría tocarla. Kagome se dio cuenta de que el aspecto radiante que traía se dispersó en un momento.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin-chan? ¿Acaso mi cuñado no se deja? —Preguntó kagome mientras le daba de merendar a su hijo en brazos de Inuyasha —¿O esperabas a más gente aquí? Sango y Miroku ya se han ido para su casa, y tus acompañantes están en el porche trasero si los buscas.

—No, no, no es nada, tranquila. —Le contestó rápidamente. Tenía que aprender a que no se le viera tan fácilmente su estado anímico.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has comprobado ya si el nuevo antídoto funciona? Hoy a la mañana parecías bastante emocionada al respecto. —le dio las cosas de alimentar al niño a Inuyahsa —Ocúpate un momento, anda

—¡Pero Kagomeee! Sabes que para comer no me hace ni caso.

—Pues aprende a que te haga caso, que eres el padre —Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba el botiquín —Ven, vamos a ver ese corte que, aunque sea una prueba, al menos habrá que vendar para que no te duela.

—Bueno, en cuanto a esooooo…. —Dijo poniéndose como un tomate —Sesshomaru se negó a hacerme siquiera un pinchazo con sus garras como dije que le pediría… así que bueno… locomprobédeotramaneraymehamandadoaquídevueltaparaquemevigiles —Soltó rápidamente sin pausas y sin respirar.

—Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que todo este rato lo has ido a aprovechar para darle besos a Sesshomaru? —le gritó emocionada. —Aaaaay que bonitoooo nuestra niña se hace mayor, ya pronto dejarás de llevar un lazo rojo en el pelo —le dijo Kagome con una mirada pícara.

—JODER KAGOME QUE ASCO NO INSINÚES ESA CLASE DE COSAS.

—Ni que fueras inocente Inuyasha, dime pues de dónde ha salido ese niño. —dijo señalando a su hijo

—Da da —dijo el niño asintiendo, dándole la razón a su madre.

—No creo que algo como eso pase de todos modos, Kagome-san.

—Pero ¿no quieres una familia, Rin?

—Quererla es una cosa, pero soy consciente de con quién me he casado.

—Puef lo que fo te defía Kagome —intervino Inuyasha tras verse obligado por su hijo a comer, tragó, y continuó —Ella también te lo está diciendo, después de lo de mi padre te puedo asegurar que Sesshomaru no planea tener descendencia medio humana, sin ofender, Rin.

—No ofendes a nadie, tranquila, Kagome-san, sé como son las cosas. Sesshomaru jamás ha planeado que yo sea la madre de sus hijos, sino habría incluso buscado una solución para su veneno incluso antes de casarnos, sin embargo, nunca le pareció un verdadero impedimento para unirse en matrimonio conmigo. Y no me molesta, de todos modos, yo ya había renunciado hace mucho a pensar en tener una familia tras saber que no podría tenerla si quería seguirlo como siempre.

—Rin…

—¡No me pongas esa cara de pena, de verdad estoy bien!

—Rin, no digas que no tendrás una familia, aquí nos tienes a nosotros.

—Kagome, no te pongas en sentimental, no es por ser grosero, pero...

—Siempre eres grosero, pero anda, di lo que quieras decir.

—Rin va a volver a irse. No sabemos ni a dónde va ni cuánto tardará en volver. No la ilusiones con que tiene una familia aquí.

—Nadie me ilusiona con cosas, Inuyasha-san. No soy una niña, y sé lo que he elegido como mi vida. Soy consecuente. Siento no haber podido dar noticias de qué había sido de mí todo este tiempo, siento si los he preocupado. Pero mientras esté con Sesshomaru nunca nada me pasará.

Rin temblaba. De nuevo esa maldita culpabilidad de haber dejado todo y a todos atrás. Pero nadie esperaba que ella se quedara en ese pueblo para siempre, ¿no? Era bastante injusto que después de toda su vida diciendo que quería volver a irse con Sesshomaru, se sorprendiera o la hicieran sentir culpable por eso. Porque tener una familia allí, tenía obligaciones de hacerles saber de ella. ¿Por qué no podían confiar, dejarla ir? Sabía además de que su simple presencia atraía los problemas. No tenía que estar con humanos. La impotencia de sentirse en deuda, pero a la vez saber que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes mejor la consumía.

—Sé en qué estás pensando, Rin. Y lo que opinen el resto de aldeanos de ti me da igual. No traes problemas a nadie, es más, llegaste y rescataste a unas mujeres, que sin ti no lo habrían contado. Quiero pensar que hablo también por los demás diciendo esto: no, no confío en Sesshomaru porque casi no lo conozco. En quien confío es en ti. Porque te queremos en nuestras vidas, por eso te queremos también aquí, aunque sea de visita, saber de ti de vez en cuando, que puedas ver a tu sobrino crecer… —tomó aire para seguir —además no te vas a librar de esta.

—¿De qué?

—No creas que no me di cuenta del destrozo del tatami. No quiero que me lo repongas, quiero…

—Oi, no, Kagomeeee, ya me lo has dicho a mí y ninguna gracia…

—Ignora a Inuyasha. Me fío mucho de mi intuición, y sé que conseguirás ser madre de hermosos niños con orejas de perro. Así que como compensación quiero que tú a cambio me invites a tu casa de la misma manera y sin reparos como yo lo hago contigo, cuando sea tía. ¿Promesa de dedo meñique?

—Esto yo, Kagome-san, Sesshomaru…

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Yo…

Maldición, la metía en un compromiso, aunque no lo veía del todo mal si quería saber qué demonios había pasado entre los hermanos para que consiguieran llevarse bien de nuevo. _Pero el gran pero era Sesshomaru._ Bueno, iba a plantarse, no solía pedir gran cosa, ¿qué había de malo en llevar un par de invitados a Ciudad-Palacio?

De repente se abrió la esterilla, asomándose Atsuko, algo acelerada.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? Ha venido todo un desfile del ejército y servidumbre a buscarla, preocupados por su salud, y para llevarla de vuelta…

—Esto… sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada. No se preocupen, seguro que ha sido Sesshomaru quien les ha llamado, nadie suele moverse fuera de los territorios sin una orden suya —les aclaró tanto como a Atsuko como a la pequeña familia. —Salgo ya, entonces.

Se dispuso a salir con el resto de ocupantes afuera. Vio un carruaje hermoso, hileras e hileras de servidumbre. No solía ver a tantos de ellos, solían estar cada uno a lo suyo, y ella apenas tenía necesidades. También cinco escuadrones del ejército, dos de infantería por aire, otro por tierra, y los otros dos de caballería, uno por aire y el otro por tierra. Parecían haber guiado a la servidumbre hasta allí. Todos hicieron una pronunciada reverencia al verla salir de la casa, dejando boquiabiertos a Inuyasha y a Kagmoe. Uno sin poder creerlo, y la otra completamente maravillada.

Junto con el sol ya avanzado de la tarde, Sesshomaru descendió del cielo. Como siempre, era una imagen de absoluta fuerza y gracia, admirado por todos los que le veían. Se acercó caminando tranquilamente hasta su mujer en cuanto estuvo en contacto con el suelo. Miró con desprecio a Inuyasha, antes de dirigirse a Rin.

—Supongo que ya estás bien, sino ya habrías mostrado síntomas, así que nos vamos ya.

—¡Claro! —dijo, y con una sonrisa se acercó hacia Sesshomaru, quien con delicadeza la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

—Oi, imbécil, ¡ni se te ocurra hacerle nada raro a Rin!

—Riiiin! —La llamó a su vez Kagome —¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta! —le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica se asomó del carruaje en el que la habían metido, saludando: —¡No te preocupes! ¡Te compensaré con gusto por el tatami!

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, mirando con bastante odio a Inuyasha. Bien podría decirle que más bien fue él el que se propasó con su mujer si habían tenido hijos. Por no hablar de que la conversación entre las mujeres no le presagiaba nada bueno. Les dio la espalda, y comenzó a ascender por el cielo, para que la cometida le siguiera.

—¡ADIOS CUÑADOOOOO! ¡ADIOS CONCUÑADAAAAA!

—¡ADIOS A TODOOOOS PROMETO ESTA VEZ ESCRIBIR!

Se saludaban a gritos. En algún momento tenía que conseguir que dejara de llamarlo cuñado. Esa mujer era inmune a sus miradas de molestia. Y para colmo de males, a Rin se le había pegado esa costumbre. Sería un largo viaje de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que no se os haya hecho cortito. No ha pasado nada especialmente relevante, pero se tienen que despedir de una vez. ¿Reuniones, largas despedidas? Creo que eso no va con Sesshomaru y es lo que hemos visto XD Sólo dejaré caer un par de cosas ¿Al final Sesshomaru quiere hijos o no? ¿Aunque sean híbridos? ¿Habrá snu snu? ¿Cuál es el pasado entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha? ¿COMO SE TOMARA SESSHOMARU LO DE UNA VISITA EN SU PALACIO?**

**Respuestas:**

**Yo: siiiii finalyyyy si si, ahora ya harán cosas de parejas bonitas jajajaja**

**Nala: la espera es lo que lo hace valer la pena XD**

**tereceiv3r: as always I'm glad that you liked the chapter ^^**

**Otra cosa que quiero comentar, es que hasta mediados de junio, pues podré escribir muchísimo menos, por esto de que tengo que intentar no perder el año en la universidad, y nos tienen un poco de aquí para allá, así que bueno, lo siento por el fanfic :(((**

***************Así que: ATENCIOOOOON*****************

**Tengo pendiente escribir cosas cortitas como la boda, o lo que pasó con Yuuki, inclusive alguno de los encuentros entre Sesshomaru y Rin en la hacienda Oda. Son cosas minis, no siguen con la historia, pero se escriben más rápido. ¡Así que dejadme en vuestro comentarios/reviews lo que queréis!**

**Con todo esto me despido. Siento la falta del drama habitual, es final de temporada XD ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un besazo enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	49. Rin, ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 49: Rin, ¿Qué quieres esta vez?**

* * *

Ya por fin se encontraban de nuevo en ciudad-palacio, y ahora ya por fin se habían calmado un poco los ánimos. Rin se encontraba admirando durante un rato el jardín mientras se dejaba ayudar a cepillar su largo pelo azabache. Suspiró un momento, mirando las amarillys rojas que estaban plantadas. Igual que las del primer uchitake que le regaló Sesshomaru. De nuevo se encontraba pacientemente esperando a que su amado volviera. Ya no había más 'temas que resolver' y podría decir que su vida no podría ser más idílica. Pero el aceptar la personalidad de su marido que no daba ningún indicio de querer tocarla o tener hijos, más aceptar de que quizás nunca formarían una familia, no la dejaba ya dormir por las noches.

No es que fuera infeliz. Siempre que veía a su amado se emocionaba como si fuera la primera vez que la visitaba en mucho tiempo. Él la colmaba de regalos. Ella seguía estudiando, e incluso le recitaba los poemas que aprendía o bailaba para él. Había conocido a muchos más demonios y empezaba a hacer amigos de verdad, como un espíritu de doncella que estaba hecha de fuegos fatuos, o del diablillo cocinero que se encargaba siempre de los banquetes. En el castillo se respiraba la paz, y en la terraza más alta se recibían visitas importantes. Podía estar al lado de su esposo, e incluso opinar. Pero en cuanto se iba a dormir sola por la noche (porque por mucho que fuera este su deseo, Sesshomaru no dormía, y no quería pedirle que siempre la acompañara en las noches) la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas de nuevo.

Quería darle al menos un hijo, y le preocupaba hacerse demasiado mayor. Ya tenía casi veinte años, y los últimos años habían pasado tantas cosas que el tiempo se había ido en un santiamén. Por eso quería darle hijos. Porque ella bien sabía que su tiempo caminando sobre la tierra de los vivos era fugaz, y aunque el resultado de la unión de ambos fuera a ser un hanyou, viviría mucho más tiempo que ella y podría estar a su lado.

De repente, un pequeño tirón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Haru, la doncella de fuego fatuo se disculpaba sumisamente. Le acarició la cabeza. Era de origen demoníaco, pero de alguna manera era un montón de fuegos mágicos que habían acabado teniendo consciencia propia. Y al estar formada por aquel fuego azul, aunque tenía aspecto de humano normal, purificaba casi todo lo que tocaba. Pero era un alma gentil, de ojos chispeantes y cabello azul profundo. La conoció escondida en una parte en la que el bosque se mezclaba con un pequeño poblado dentro de la ciudad dorada de la cima de la montaña, centro neurálgico de los territorios de Sesshomaru. La acogió y ahora la servía como doncella, liberando un poco de trabajo a Atsuko.

—No te preocupes, al final realmente me ha venido bien para desertarme, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas. Es lo que tiene ser humano también. Tu pelo no se enredaba en lo absoluto, verdad?

—Es que no es pelo, señora, nada de mi cuerpo es sólido realmente.

—Pero es bonito, es algo a lo que un humano nunca llegaría. El pelo de mi honorable esposo te puedo asegurar que sí es físico y es lo mismo, no hay nada que se enrede allí. Lo tengo comprobado desde que soy niña.

—¿Desde hace tanto que conoce al señor?

—Sí, aunque a mí me parece todavía que fue ayer. No quiero imaginar lo poco que debe de significar poco más de diez años para alguien que puede vivir más de mil.

—No crea que las criaturas que viven muchos años tienen una percepción diferente del tiempo. Es más, viven mucho más en el presente que los humanos, y aprovechan más su tiempo de vida.

—Espero que eso no sea una indirecta.

—Yo siempre he sido una doncella que espera, pero usted…. Es la dama Rin, nuestra valiente señora. Y por como suspira siempre que no está su señor esposo, o cuando ve niños, me da de pensar que hay algo que no tiene y que quiere tener. Usted es la valiente comandante, esposa del general perro. No debería haber nada fuera de su alcance.

Rin la miró con algo de tristeza. A veces seguía sintiéndose no ser merecedora de las altas expectativas que tenían de ella. Pero tenía razón, iba siendo hora de intentarlo, al menos.

—Haru-san, busca a Atsuko-san, por favor. Necesitaré la ayuda de ambas.

—¿Puedo preguntar antes para qué, mi señora? No creo que yo sea de gran ayuda, y si le avisamos con tiempo a su institutriz podrá venir mejor preparada.

—No, os necesito a ambas. Necesito oda la ayuda posible —dijo seriamente, para de repente ponerse roja como un tomate y casi tartamudear: —Necesito ayuda para seducir a mi esposo.

Sesshomaru volvía tranquilamente volando. Se sentía más apacible cuando comprobaba en persona que todo estaba en orden. Seguía sin obtener noticias de su madre, y ninguno de los subordinados que había enviado al continente habían sido capaces de encontrar a ningún miembro de su clan. Habían encontrado a algún otro perro celestial, pero a ninguno de los suyos. Eso le daba mala espina, pero tampoco era responsable del futuro de los suyos, sólo de su familia directa. Hablando de familia, todavía tenía que esperar que llegara a intentar casarlo con alguna de su misma raza. Era especialmente importante tener descendencia, pero no estaba en sus planes hacer daño a Rin ni arriesgarla para ello. La herencia que dejara le daba igual, no iba a necesitar que nadie lo recordara cuando dejara este mundo, porque el único ser que le preocupaba en ese aspecto lo más seguro era que se fuera antes que él.

Se miró el lazo rojo que aún tenía mal atado a la muñeca y lo olió. Ya no llevaba el aroma de ella. Desde que podía acercarse más a ella y ya no le era prohibido saborear sus labios, le era más difícil alejarse de ella. No quería verla como una mujer en la que saciar su instinto, era su más preciado tesoro. Su instinto quería obtener todo lo que pudiera de ella, obtener su felicidad, su compañía, sus sonrisas, su fidelidad, su cuerpo. Sabía que pidiera lo que pidiera lo obtendría. Pero se había criado en una alta cuna y no era un salvaje. Era un ser racional, tenía que controlar su instinto de posesión.

Hacía un rato que había atardecido, así que llegaría tarde para cenar con Rin, seguramente la encontraría dormida ya. Tal fue su sorpresa que lo esperaba despierta, con todo preparado para ayudarlo con su baño.

—Rin, no hace falta que te encargues de hacer cosas de la servidumbre.

Ni hola, ni nada. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que más le costaba aceptar de la personalidad de Sesshomaru, a pesar de que lo conocía hacía tanto. Respiró para calmarse, y sonrió tiernamente, acercándose para ayudaarlo con la armadura.

—Sabes que no pienso compartir el placer de ayudar a desvestirse a mi esposo.

A Sesshomaru eso le había sonado a una indirecta demasiado atrevida para venir de parte de Rin. Tenía que enterarse de cuál era el grupo de mujeres con el que se juntaba en su palacio. Nadie iba a pervertir a _su rin _dentro de su palacio. Ya además tenía demasiados problemas autogestionándose como para que ella con una frase y una sonrisa desbaratara todo.

Miró a su alrededor, no había grandes cambios en la habitación a pesar de que no pasaba por allí desde hacía una semana. Quizás por eso también lo esperaba despierta, debía acostumbrarse a no contar siempre con su presencia, como antes. La única diferencia que vio es que el ramo de flores que había recogido con ella del jardín la última vez que estuvieron juntos había sido reemplazado por otro, y estaba secando las flores en ora superficie. Volvió a mirarla y le contestó: —Sabes de sobra que no necesito ayuda, sólo lo haces porque quieres.

—Y quiero seguirlo haciendo. —Rin se había colocado un perfume diferente al que le regaló. ¿Lo había fabricado ella? Olía a la fragancia embriagante de las rosas, no le pegaba en lo absoluto. Tendría que preguntarle si de verdad le gustaba esa nueva fragancia o le había hecho caso a algún idiota. Seguía hablando con calma, parecía no querer aturullarlo apenas llegase. Eso o agradeció. —Gracias a que me avisaron que llegarías hoy con antelación he podido preparar todo para recibirte. He preparado el baño con sándalo y lavanda. ¿Es de u agrado?

—Sabes ya que es de mi agrado, no tiendo a cambiar de opinión como sueles hacerlo tú.

—Oh, no será eso una indirecta por el perfume, ¿verdad? Ya he tenido bastante de indirectas por hoy.

—¿Por qué lo has cambiado? Ese no te lo he regalado yo.

—Quería un poco de cambio, no quiero aburrirte. Venga, ven, no quiero que se enfríe tu baño.

Sesshomaru se dejó guiar hasta el baño que ahora sí podían compartir, algo ofuscado por la respuesta tan difusa que había recibido. Ella era suya, iba a usar los perfumes que él le regalara. Punto.

Se cambió detrás del biombo poniéndose una yukata de algodón blanco para meterse en el agua. Ella se acercó por detrás, arremangándose, para ayudarlo con su pelo. Quería su contacto, pero a la vez, deseaba encontrar al infeliz que le había dado ese perfume. Tensó su mandíbula en un intento de no mostrar emoción alguna en su expresión facial.

—sabía que te guías más por el olfato que por la vista, pero no sabía que te desargadaría tanto que cambiara de fragancia. Pedía ayuda esta semana para fabricarla con todas las flores que hemos estado recogiendo últimamente juntos en nuestros paseos. —la sintió acercarse a su oído, para susurrarle: —¿Debería sólo usar las fragancias que mi señor me regale?

Lo estaba provocando. Por alguna estúpida razón, Rin buscaba provocarlo. Como siempre que lo hacía, era para demostrarle su punto de vista antes de pedirle algo. Tampoco podía ser tan malo.

Se dejó lavar el pelo, peinar, dar un masaje en el cuello con los aceites. Si no fuera porque conocía a Rin, habría dado por echo que intentaba seducirlo. No era la primera vez que una mujer se le tiraba encima, pero normalmente buscaban o protección o poder, y Rin ya contaba con ambas cosas. Sintió el suave beso en su mejilla, para decirle que lo dejaba para que pudiera secarse y cambiarse sin ser molestado, y que le conseguiría algo de sake.

Esperó a estar solo, y se sacudió para secar más rápido su estola. Tenía suerte de que nadie lo veía hacer esa clase de cosas, y de que ya no convivía con su madre quien le impedía hacer esa clase de conducta tan… _perruna. _Un perro ordinario disfruta persiguiendo y cazando gallinas. Sus presas eran más grandes, pero aún disfrutaba de la sangre de las aves. Un perro ordinario marca su territorio con su orina, él con montañas de cadáveres de demonios asesinados limpiamente. Un perro ordinario cela a sus posesiones, e intentaba no celar a su esposa, porque como ser del cielo que era, valoraba la libertad por encima de todo. Pero había cosas más difíciles que otras.

Llegó hasta la estancia de dormir de sus habitaciones, ella lo esperaba con sake caliente, carne cruda, leyendo a la luz de las lamparillas de aceite. Vestía su acostumbrado jubán de dormir de seda rosa, cubierto por una prenda cruzada de flores por encima. Notó que en las lamparillas puso a quemar algo de aceite de melocotón. Se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con su estola. Recogió el sakazuki para que le sirviera sake caliente. Sabía que no era muy educado invadir su espacio personal de aquella manera, y debía tratarla mejor, pero ella como siempre no pareció molestarse por su presencia. Se dejó servir, dar de comer. Sentía curiosidad por qué era lo que le iba a pedir, y recibido de aquella manera, iba a concederle lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Acaso no desea más de mí mi señor? —La escuchó decir. ¿Qué más pediría de ella? La pregunta debería ser del revés.

Se acercó hacia ella para besarla. Podía degustarla sin hacerle daño, pero no podía controlarse bien, y profundizó algo más el beso. No entendía que lo aceptara. Se habían profesado fidelidad y entrega el uno al otro, pero ella no debía corresponderle. Él era un demonio, una bestia.

—Rin, no deberías…

—¿Qué? ¿Dejar que mi esposo me bese? Pues lo besaré yo a él entonces.

Rin rodeó el cuello de él con sus delicados brazos y lo besó suavemente, pero no fue mucho más allá.

—Bueno, si no deseas nada más de mí… al menos permítame a mí pedirle un deseo… — sentir el alimento de ella mientras le hablaba sin separarse casi nada le estaba impidiendo concentrarse en lo que le decía —¿Podría pasar la noche conmigo hoy? Prometo no molestar demasiado, pero de vez en cuando quisiera algo más de cercanía contigo.

—Lo que quieras —le contestó casi automáticamente.

No podía decirle que no a la mujer que a la mínima lo volvía loco sin darse cuenta. No podía decirle que no a la mujer que al jurarle fidelidad se había convertido en su ama. No podía decirle que no si lo embargaba de esa manera.

Quién diría que esa niña que se negó a obtener un no por respuesta en el bosque, obtendría para siempre un sí en todo.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEIS CON EL HYPE POR LAS NUBES CON EL PROYECTO QUE HAY DE UN NUEVO ANIME CON LAS HIJAS DE SESSHOMARU E INUYASHA (Yo al menos sí XDDD) btw, estoy tranquila, mi fe en el sesshrin me dice que a Rin ahora la festejamos oficialmente el día de la madre XD**

**Por otro lado de cosas, no me pondré a teorizar mucho acerca de ese anime hasta que salga y se pueda ver. Yo seguiré con mi fanfic y mis teorías locas por otro lado. No pienso tampoco cambiar cosas en mi historia que la pensé como futuro y continuación del anime gracias al final abierto. Vayamos a las cosas importantes: VA RIN A EXIGIR HIJOS? ¿SESSHOMARU DE VERDAD SE DEJARÁ TAN FÁCIL? ¿CUANDO SE VA A DIGNAR LA AUTORA A DARNOS LEMON? En otro orden de acontecimientos: ¿QUE PASA QUE NO SE ENCUENTRA A NADIE DEL CLAN DE SESSHOMARU? ¿QUE PASARA CON LA BRUJA DE LA GRIETA Y LOS PERROS DEL INFIERNO? ¿EL PERGAMINO QUE HA CONSERVADO RIN SERÁ DECISIVO PARA ALGO?**

**¡Todo este drama y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo! Dejadme vuestras opiniones, me encanta leer teorías y cosas :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	50. ¿Te han vuelto a secuestrar a Rin?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 50: Sesshomaru, ¿te han vuelto a secuestrar a Rin?**

* * *

Rin iba trotando feliz a recibir a su esposo, como casi siempre lo hacía, esta vez, llevándole un ramo de flores. Llevaba semanas siguiendo los consejos de las mujeres en la parte del castillo en el que vivía, y todo iba cada vez mejor, se sentía cada vez más cercana a su esposo. Pero no consiguió seguir su camino. Una mano la tomó del brazo metiéndola en una habitación, desviándola de su camino.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora, pero tenemos que hacer una intervención. —le dijo Atsuko sentada elegantemente.

—Cada vez somos más las preocupadas por su situación, y hemos decidido que ya es hora de las medidas drásticas. —Haru miraba en todas direcciones hacia afuera, y una vez comprobado que no había monos en la costa, llenó todo de llamas azules.

—Pero ¿qué pasa? ¡He de ir a recibir a mi marido! —Empezaba a enojarse, una cosa era que les pidiera consejo, y otra que quisieran obligarla a hacer otra cosa con su vida. —¿Qué se supone que haces, Haru?

—Quemo su rastro, señora. El olfato del señor es un olfato demoníaco, y si purifico todo le será más difícil seguir su rastro.

—Ni que fuera esto un secuestro.

—Intentaremos que así lo parezca hasta que pueda volver a verlo, después de esta reunión —Se levantó de donde estaba, cogiendo el ramo de flores que llevaba, se lo sacó de entre las manos y abrió la puerta un momento para dejar tirado el ramo en medio del pasillo, para volver a encerrarse de nuevo. —Sígame, por favor, hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo antes de que Sesshomaru entre en cólera.

—¿Te has planteado que quizás no quiera eso?

—Me lo he planteado. Y sé que quieres conseguir intimar con tu esposo y darle hijos. Cada vez hay más gente involucrada en ayudarla. Disculpe lo del ramo, eso dejará una pista falsa aislada, para distraer un rato.

—Si es tan amable señora

Haru la esperaba al lado de una tina de madera que parecía estar lleno de llamas azules. Esperando con unas toallas al lado.

—Sin explicaciones no hago nada.

—Necesitamos tapar su olor, es sake bendecido y le he prendido fuego para potenciar su efecto, necesitamos deshacernos de su olor unos momentos.

—Empezad a explicaros. —Rin solía ser bastante paciente y amable, pero la estaban impidiendo reunirse con Sesshomaru y estaba bastante molesta.

—Muchos están arriesgando sus vidas en ir a recibir a Sesshomaru en tu lugar, ofreciéndole banquetes, flores y sake. Necesitamos ganar tiempo hasta que te busque, pero antes, debes saber algo.

—Os haré caso. Pero esto no me gusta un pelo. Como algo malo pase llamaré enseguida a Sesshomaru.

—Confío plenamente en que lo hará, señora. —Intervion Haru.

La ayudaron a desvestirse rápidamente para meterla en el sake. Al ser puro alcohol sentía que se estaba metiendo en algo sumamente frío, y las llamas he hacían cosquillas. Apenas le quitaron la humedad del cuerpo, y Haru le echó un jarrón en la cabeza

—¿Qué haces? ¡No tenemos tiempo para volver a secarle el pelo y peinarla!

—Pues no la peinamos, pero si no la bañamos de la cabeza a los pies lo que acabamos de hacer es realmente perder el tiempo.

—Os recuerdo que me acabáis de bañar en sake, ahora apesto a alcohol, y para mí esto sí es una pérdida de tiempo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Da igual, no es la primera vez que llevo el pelo revuelto. Y paso de que me ajustéis demasiado el kimono, no estoy de buen humor. Huelo a monje borracho, maldición.

Ambas mujeres la ayudaron a vestirse con la mayor presteza posible, Rin se negó a que le calzaran nada en los pies o le hicieran un lazo bonito en el obi, ni que la peinaran.

—Hacia donde tengo que ir para que me dejéis recibir a Sesshomaru.

—Vamos al bosque de las luciérnagas.

—Ese es una de las salidas más alejadas de mis aposentos o las cocinas.

—Por eso. Nos estamos reuniendo allí, muchas estamos esperándola.

Comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente, con Rin soltando blasfemias y maldiciones todo el tiempo. Parecía que repasaba lesiones dadas por Inuyasha en persona por lo variadas e imaginativas. De repente el suelo se sintió temblar a sus pies y se escuchó un gran rugido fuera.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Está segura de que deberíamos hacerlo ahora, señora Atsuko? Preguntó Haru asustada de sentir tanta energía demoníaca de repente.

—Eso fue mi esposo, está furioso, y no he tardado ni una hora. Apresúrense, o destruirá todo.

Llegaron casi corriendo, y Rin se encontró de frente con un corro de casi una veintena de mujeres esperándola. Bajó elegantemente las escaleras formadas por las raíces de uno de los árboles hasta llegar hasta el claro en el que la estaban esperando.

—Empezad a hablar —ordenó.

—A costa de arriesgar las vidas de muchos, hemos pensado en enfurecer a lord Sesshomaru, para hacerle reaccionar.

—Han pasado semanas desde que empezó a pedir ayuda, y básicamente dos meses desde que ambos volvieron a ciudad-palacio tras su búsqueda.

—Hay algo que necesita saber, Sesshomaru nunca ha querido tener ninguna mujer cerca, así que no sólo nos preocupa querer ayudarla a cumplir sus objetivos y ser feliz, pero a la vez nos tiene en vilo su seguridad.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. No pienso escuchar nada acerca de que mi seguridad peligra cerca de mi esposo. Me voy de aquí.

—¡Por favor escuche! Intervino una niña pequeña, que normalmente había identificado como la hija malcriada del diablillo cocinero. —He vivido muchos años aquí, molestando a mi novio en la cocina —Espera un momento, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿No era muy pequeña para tener novio? —Y siempre han sido las cosas igual. Sesshomaru no quiere que ninguna mujer se le acerque con intenciones de esa clase. La peor vez fue la primera. Fue hace poco más de doscientos años, el amo todavía estaba siendo entrenado por su padre, pronto ya sería un adulto. Era muy fuerte ya. En uno de sus días de descanso, una señorita de otro clan vino a buscarlo, y a decirle que había oído lo fuerte que era. Se acercó a él seductoramente para decirle que con los territorios que tendrían ambos y la fuerza de él se postraba a sus pies, porque sería el más poderoso daiyokai que existiría. No quise ver más porque me resultaba vergonzoso ver esa escena, pero escuché que casi la mató a latigazos.

_Toga se acercó hacia donde le dijeron que estaba su hijo, al parecer estaba teniendo un altercado con una chica de su edad. Esperaba que no pasara nada. Pero se encontró con una escena lamentable. Sesshomaru, su único hijo y nieto del jefe del clan al que servía, estaba descargando su ira sobre la pobre chica, a quien castigaba con su látigo. Si lo dejaba seguir la mataría. Detuvo a su hijo, era como él, y pocas veces no se lo veía inexpresivo, pero estaba con la cara desencajada y parecía de verdad querer matarla. Bueno, por algo había recibido ese nombre, y asesinato iba de la mano con él, pero la muerte de esa chica podría traer problemas. Lo siguió manteniendo del brazo, parecía no tranquilizarse, no sabía qué estaba pasando._

_—Vas a matarla si sigues así. Me da igual lo que hagas, pero con esto me traerías problemas a mí, ya que le traerías problemas a tu madre. Aprende a controlarte, no eres ya un cachorro._

_—Estoy perfectamente controlado. Merece morir. Me ha dicho que nunca obtendría suficiente poder por mi cuenta sin sellar una alianza con una mujer, proponiéndose a ella misma sin ninguna clase de vergüenza._

_—Ya sabes, Sesshomaru, en nuestro clan, el camino de la supremacía mediante la conquista sólo es marcado por el verdadero poder y sólo señala hacia delante. Pero lamentablemente todavía no puedes permitirte matar a alguien de tu mismo rango por una ofensa como esa. Vámonos, tu señora madre pregunta por ti._

—No me creo que fuera a tratarme de esa manera. De todos modos, sé lo que muchos cuentan de mi honorable esposo, pero creo que es definitivo que durante el viaje en el que le dio caza al semidemonio Naraku muchas cosas lo han cambiado.

—No he terminado, mi señora. Su señor padre, el general, pareció encargarse de la situación, y le enseñó a no maltratar a las mujeres, ya que aquello traía peleas inútiles. Así que decidió encargarse de esa clase de situaciones principalmente humillándolas.

—¿Acaso me quieres decir que me está humillando? Porque lo que a mi me parece humillante es que haya tantas aquí que parezcan saber de mis problemas de índole privada aquí.

—No se preocupes, sólo estamos aquí las que siempre la servimos, aunque no se nos vea ni nos conozca a todas, mi señora —Añadió otra mujer.

—Ahora bien, escúchenos, no hay mucho tiempo: tiene que enfurecerlo y enfrentarse a él para reclamar lo que quiere y es suyo por derecho, desde que la presentó, es su igual.

—Y esperamos que sea capaz de ser feliz para poder seguir siendo siempre nuestra ama.

Rin se presentó por fin ante su marido. Estaba sentado, encolerizado, sobre un trono de ruinas. Al menos no vio demasiada sangre, esperaba que no hubiera muerto nadie. Tuvo que darse un largo baño para quitarse el olor a sake de encima, y dejarse ayudar para secarse el pelo, peinarse, maquillarse de nuevo. Él estaba con el ramo de flores que le habían tirado entre sus manos, y miraba hacia el infinito. Por un momento temió que de verdad le pasara algo y a Sesshomaru se lo encontrara iracundo y destrozado de aquella manera.

—Supongo que tuviste una razón para desaparecerte de esa forma.

Rin se sintió intimidada por unos momentos, pero no deseaba mostrar debilidad. Había llegado la hora de plantarse. Sabía nuevas cosas acerca de Sesshomaru que él no se había molestado en contarle, acerca de cómo nacían los nuevos niños en un clan como el suyo, cosas acerca del matrimonio entre youkais y cómo de repente difería tanto el suyo. Cómo la procreación era tan peligrosa para un ser humano como ella y cómo era una simple búsqueda de poder. De la misma manera que su madre había buscado poder en su general más poderoso y lo había tenido a él. Y el cómo consideraba ofensivo todo aquello Sesshomaru. También sabía ahora que el matrimonio entre youkais no era tan normal, y todavía más raro aún si cabe entre los demonios perro, ya que su fidelidad a su clan, a su familia o a su ejército podía verse sobrepasado por la fidelidad que deberían en caso de casarse. Vamos, que el hijo se había casado incluso antes que la madre, siendo demasiado joven.

—Disculpa tanta tardanza, pedí que me consiguieran algo de tiempo, por accidente acabé bañada en sake, y no quería que me olieras así — le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Se acercó hacia él, y el acarició la mejilla en un gesto suave. Según lo que había podido entender esa tarde, se había convertido básicamente en la ama de un ser tan poderoso, y no podía hablarse de una relación recíproca porque los humanos no podían presentar tal nivel de fidelidad, lo único, intentar estar a su altura amándolo y cuidándolo de la misma forma. Su esposo había hecho tripas corazón, pisoteado su dignidad y libertad como bestia para casarse con ella. Porque era la única forma de decirle a ella y al mundo que quería vivir para siempre con ella. Sesshomaru la miró con una expresión que Rin no acabó de entender, y se puso de pie, para comenzar a caminar, tirando el ramo de flores que antes tenía entre sus manos.

—No sé si por accidente o no, pero sigues oliendo a sake, tardará un par de días más en irse del todo.

—¡Queeee?!

A rin le iba a entrar la desesperación, no quería reencontrarse con él y que estuviera oliendo en ella el alcohol. Se apresuró a seguirlo, poniéndose a su lado.

—Después de un rato, conseguí un par de respuestas. Te has reunido en el antiguo consejo, en el bosque de luciérnagas. Antes de que se expandieran nuestros territorios en estas islas, los primeros demonios en rendirnos pleitesía se reunían allí para dar y pedir consejo. Esas luciérnagas son todos los consejos que han llevado que nuestros territorios crecieran y que lo hiciera con ella toda la ciudad alrededor del castillo del dragón petrificado. —la miró intensamente un momento, y luego continuó. —Aparentemente ya te están reconociendo como legítima ama como para secuestrarte y darte consejo. Por eso decidí esperarte, porque supongo que querrás hablar.

Rin no respondió nada. Se dejó guiar hasta sus habitaciones, recibió la cena llevada por los sirvientes, y agradeció que alguien ya se hubiera ocupado de todo. Lo ayudó como siempre le era costumbre con su armadura, y se cambió por una ropa más cómoda que ya le había sido seleccionada mientras él se acomodaba. Cenaron ambos en silencio, con Rin evitando la mirada de Sesshomaru. ¿Cuánto sabría ya acerca de todo? Terminaron de comer y recogió todo, viendo como ya hacía un rato el sol se había ocultado tras la bruma del mar. Empezó a encender las velas, y preparar todo para dormir. Si él decidía quedarse, que lo hiciera, sino, realmente iba a ser una ayuda para el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces no quieres hablar sobre nada? —lo escuchó decir.

Estaba sentado en los almohadones cerca del lecho que se suponía que compartirían cada noche si fueran un matrimonio normal, pero que normalmente lo ocupaba ella sola. Se fue a sentar allí y por fin se decidió a hablar. Tenía que preguntarle, y sacó toda su determinación en una sola frase: —La verdad es que si quería hacerte una pregunta Sesshomaru. —Se quitó el kimono floreado blanco que llevaba sobre sus hombros, dejándolo caer, quedándose solo cubierta por un jubán, que no era el habitual, sino que de seda roja. —¿Acaso no vas a tomarme jamás como mujer? Quisiera de verdad saberlo, saber qué esperar de mi honorable esposo.

—Rin, no deberías plantear jamás que un demonio te hiciera jamás eso. No pienso hacerte daño. —Se giró casi dándole la espalda, para mirar hacia el infinito que se abría desde la ventana, evitándola. —No sé qué te habrán explicado otras mujeres y definitivamente no sé por qué los humanos harían tal acto más allá que para concebir cachorros.

—Tampoco quieres hijos entonces.

—No vayas por ahí. Si quiero o no quiero no es la cuestión. No voy a arriesgarte a eso tampoco. No eres una vasija para crear niños.

Rin se acercó más, hasta quedar arrodillada delante de él, entre sus piernas.

—Sesshomaru mírame, por favor.

Él la miró, llevaba semanas haciéndoselo cada vez más difícil, le era cada vez más imposible.

—Creo que a pesar de todo este tiempo Rin, sigues sin entender algo del todo Rin. Soy un perro demoníaco, lucho, destruyo, resguardo, poseo. Eres una de mis posesiones y siempre intentaré obtener todo lo que pueda de ti.

—Mi señor….

—No, no me pongas esa cara. Entiéndelo, maldición. Tengo hambre, siempre la tengo. Nunca me sentiré satisfecho, nunca obtendré lo suficiente de ti. Debería alejarte. —Le dijo cambiando su apacible expresión por una casi enfurecida o dolida, Rin no supo distinguir. —Quiero devorarte.

Rin sintió dolor. Mientras le decía todo eso había comenzado a apresar sus brazos, y le hacía daño. Una lágrima se le escapó, en parte por el dolor físico, en parte por el dolor de su corazón de sentirse siempre incapaz de entender del todo a Sesshomaru.

—¿Sabes? Durante los años en los que no supe de ti y entré en edad casadera, pensaba que estaba enamorada de ti. Pensaba en ti como mi caballero de brillante armadura que vendría a por mí para casarse conmigo. Quería de verdad estar enamorada, como todas las chicas normales de la aldea, ser igual que ellas. Hasta que volviste. Volví a sentir ese miedo en tu presencia, mezclado con la emoción de contar con tu atención. Redescubrí mis ganas de sólo estar para ti, aunque no me correspondieras, porque entendí que del verdadero Sesshomaru, no el de mi imaginación, no estaba enamorada. Así que decidí hacer todo lo que me dijeras, seguí confiando en ti ciegamente. Aguanté todo. Te abrí mi corazón solo para que entraras si quisieras, y desde que empezaste a visitarme con frecuencia en la odiosa hacienda Oda, empecé de verdad a conocerte. Eres difícil, egoísta, iracundo. Pero también inteligente, paciente, y aunque sigo sin saber del todo por qué, siempre amable conmigo. Me dices cosas acerca de mi sonrisa o de cuando te alimente en el bosque. Por si no lo sabías, los seres humanos no nos enamoramos ni entregamos gratitud infinita por un acto como ese. Pero procuré respetar eso, comprenderte lo mejor posible. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y me dijiste que querías pasar también la tuya conmigo. —Respiró antes de seguir, él la miraba fijamente con insistencia. —Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte reclame a alguno de ambos, y no quiero hacerte sufrir. No voy a negarle nada a un perro hambriento, sabes que no soy así. Pero te voy a decir una sola cosa. Ni se te ocurra decirme que has obtenido todo lo que podías de mí. Siempre habrá más, así que no tengas miedo.

—No eres apenas consciente de lo que estás ofreciendo.

—Soy plenamente consciente, mi señor. Se desató la ropa para dejarla abierta y quedarse expuesta. Confío en ti, si tienes hambre, come.

_Devórame, Sesshomaru._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Capítulo número 50! No sé si alguna vez en mi vida uve tanta continuidad con algo, gracias de verdad por escribirme siempre, que sino seguramente habría pasado de seguir escribiendo hace mucho jajaja**

**Ahora es cuando me buscáis a mi casa, porque tengo que decir que voy a tardar una semana (o lo mismo más) en actualizar los siguientes dos capítulos, que no los quiero hacer con prisas viene mierda importante. ¿qué creéis que va a pasar? Ya de a poquito también iré revelando de las cosas que mi mente loca se ha ido imaginando sobre la familia y el clan de Sesshomaru (QUE POR CIERTO, DONDE MIERDA ESTÁN?)**

**Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que tengo más favs y follows que antes en la historia, sólo que no siempre me avisa al correo, en fin, que ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**respuestas:**

**Yo: no veas que feliz me hacen tus reviews últimamente :3 pueh pueh pueh no hago cambios en la trama (no pensaba hacerlos btw, pero gracias por apoyarme en la desición :D respecto al avance pues habrá mucho de eso en los próximos capítulos, espero que este te haya gustado también ^^**

**marysanty899: pues espero seguirte dejando igual de emocionada :333**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	51. Sesshomaru, devórame

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 51: Sesshomaru, devórame.**

* * *

**Atención: LEMON**

**Si alguien no quiere leerlo, se puede saltar este cap sin afectar a la trama XDDD **

* * *

_Nunca me sentiré satisfecho, nunca obtendré lo suficiente de ti. Debería alejarte. —Le dijo cambiando su apacible expresión por una casi enfurecida o dolida, Rin no supo distinguir. —Quiero devorarte._

_ —Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte reclame a alguno de ambos, y no quiero hacerte sufrir. No voy a negarle nada a un perro hambriento, sabes que no soy así. Pero te voy a decir una sola cosa. Ni se te ocurra decirme que has obtenido todo lo que podías de mí. Siempre habrá más, así que no tengas miedo._

_—No eres apenas consciente de lo que estás ofreciendo._

_—Soy plenamente consciente, mi señor. Se desató la ropa para dejarla abierta y quedarse expuesta. Confío en ti, si tienes hambre, come._

_Devórame, Sesshomaru._

* * *

Rin se encontraba de rodillas frente a Sesshomaru, con su jubán abierto, dispuesta a él, pero su esposo la miraba intensamente, completamente inmóvil. Le acaricio la mejilla, lo notaba demasiado tenso. ¿Estaba molesto con ella? Recordó repentinamente que según él, todavía olía a sake. Se acercó más a él, era la primera vez que se mostraba desnuda ante un hombre y la completa falta de reacción empezaba a asustarla y a entristecer la al mismo tiempo.

_¿No era que tenías hambre Sesshomaru?_ —Pensó.

Algo pasaba. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un besito en la frente. Sesshomaru se contenía. Aparentemente no lo habían enfurecido lo suficiente con su 'desaparición'. ¿Mejor le servía sake? Quizás con el suficiente… Pero su señor solo lo bebía mezclado con sangre. Suspiró, para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de él con un reflejo rojo. Las llamas de las lámparas se estaban apagando, así que no podía ver bien.

Hasta ahora, y durante semanas, había estado agasajándolo e intentando seducirlo. Nada. Ahora habían intentado enfurecerlo y ella aparecería como el bálsamo tranquilizador para domar a la bestia. Tampoco nada. Porque con tal de no hacerle daño, ahora sabía que jamás se le acercaría. Era un demonio que estaba hambriento de ella. Y de la clase de demonio que se podían acabar comiendo a los humanos que protegieran. La línea divisoria entre deseo, hambre y necesidad estaba cada vez más diluida, y lo mismo lo que estaba por hacer era terriblemente peligroso. Se alejó lo suficiente como para sentarse en el borde del futón, y se estiró hasta llegar a la pequeña botella de sake que Sesshomaru no se había terminado con la cena y se la echó encima.

—Se puede saber qué haces, Rin —le escuchó decir en un tono grave que rozaba lo gutural.

—No me olvido que siempre prefieres que te dé de comer con sake —Se desato el palillo que sujetaba su pelo, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, respirando hondo. Aquel adorno parecía afilado. —También me acuerdo que no te gusta el sake solo.

Y dicho esto, se clavó ligeramente la punta afilada de su adorno del pelo, justo entre medias de sus pequeños pechos, lo suficiente sólo para que brotara un hilo de sangre que Enseguida se mezcló con el sake que humedecida su piel.

Sesshomaru estaba llegando al límite: el olor de ella, el deseo que desde la primera vez que la besó estaba reprimiendo, su sangre deslizándose desde su pecho desnudo hasta su cintura, su instinto de bestia que le pedía devorar a su ama, su instinto de hombre que le pedía a gritos inseminar a la mujer hermosa y dispuesta que tenía enfrente. Se acercó a ella arrastrándose, y se detuvo a bloquear su vientre. Olía a fertilidad. El sake junto con su sangre producía una mezcla de aromas que le resultaba hipnótico. Empezó a lamer lentamente desde su ombligo hasta llegar hasta la pequeña herida que ella se había auto infligido y curar la con su saliva. Notaba la respiración de ella levemente acelerada, y hasta que no calmó un poco su instinto cediendo a él, debajo de todas esas esencias que lo enloquecía, notó algo que no le gustó. Se irguió lo suficiente como para estar a su altura y poder tumbar la sobre la acolchada superficie, no iba a dejar que se fuera a ningún lado.

—Puedo olerlo Rin, tienes miedo.

—No tengo miedo. Estoy nerviosa de estar por primera vez casi desnuda delante de un hombre. Y estoy nerviosa porque realmente no sé mucho qué hacer…

Sesshomaru le acarició el rostro de forma leve, para pasar a su cuello, con la punta de sus dedos. Parecía dudar de seguir bajando. Rin podía sentir el peso de el encima, las caricias que le provocaban dulces escalofríos. También notaba como la apretaba cada vez más con su estola, impidiéndole cerrar las piernas del todo. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse más que antes, mientras se retorcía debajo de él. Comenzaba a apoderarse de ella una incomodidad placentera. Movía la cadera, quería cerrar más fuerte las piernas o dejar que cualquier cosa (a ser posible él), invadiera su intimidad. Le daba vergüenza porque no reconocía ni entendía del todo esa clase de sensaciones. Alguna vez las había disfrutado en algún beso especialmente largo, o cuando había pensado en su esposo imaginándome las posibilidades de que la tomara. Esa sensación era una sensación caprichosa, porque, aunque bienvenida, era terrible hacerla esperar. Fue directa con sus manos a acariciarle las orejas, el cuello. Los pocos puntos sensibles en él que conocía. Se abrazó a su cuello, incorporándose un poco hasta susurrarle en el oído: —Tú podrás oler el miedo, pero creo que el que tiene miedo eres tú.

Enseguida obtuvo una respuesta. Sesshomaru no toleraba esa clase de comentarios, y estaba ejerciendo demasiado autocontrol como para además controlarse en su respuesta hacia eso. Rin se reprochaba mentalmente haberle dicho eso, no quería haberle faltado el respeto a su marido. Pero tener su peso, su olor, el olor a saque, la desesperada excitación que no estaba siendo atendida. Él en un rápido y brusco movimiento le sujetó ambos brazos con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza y ejerció más peso sobre su menudo cuerpo. Notó una dureza sobre su vientre que de nuevo no sabía si le gustaba o le provocaba miedo.

Enseguida tras ponerla en su sitio no volvió a hablar. No quería que dijera nada, no quería ni discutir ni tenía la mente que le sirviera para nada. Le lamió la cara y luego siguió su camino por su mandíbula y oreja. Un suspiro. Esa podía no ser la forma en la que los humanos besaban, pero parecía ejercer otra clase de efecto en ella. La notaba retorcerse debajo de él. Cuanto más se movía, más ganas tenía de obligarla subyugar a él. La escuchó susurrar su nombre.

—No hables, Rin.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo entre suspiros —quiero ah aah decirle a mi Sesshomaru cuando algo me gusta.

Sesshomaru la ignoró completamente, adoptando otra medida diferente para acallarla. Comenzó a besarla, profundizando enseguida el beso. Ella no parecía quejarse por ellos, es más, más atrevida de lo normal, jugaba con su lengua mucho más lascivamente de lo que jamás la había notado hacer. Acariciaba los brazos que le sujetaba firme pero suavemente, y empezaba a recorrer una de sus torneadas piernas con la otra. La notaba tan fuerte, tan viva debajo de él. Deseaba tanto hacerla suya como también sentir el calor de su piel desgarrándose bajo sus colmillos y el sabor de su sangre. Le costaba discernir si debajo de él tenía una mujer o una presa. Seguía sin decidirse, y ella parecía que con cada movimiento lo incitaba más. Cada tanto su poco raciocinio que le quedaba le recordaba que no tenía que hacer daño ni mancillar a su esposa, a la que le debía fidelidad eterna, pero no era capaz de detenerse. Y menos ahora que otra fragancia comenzaba a emanar de ella. Olía a entre necesidad y bienvenida, entre ácido y dulce. Dejó de besarla, de lamerla, para soltarla un poco y empezar a olerla. Había sitios donde olía más, daba un par de lamidas, pero no era allí. Descendió por el cuello a sus hombros, sus brazos, mordisqueó suavemente uno de sus dedos, volvió a sus pechos, el perfume se hacía más fuerte cuando se detuvo en ellos. Lamió y besó con desesperación, inclusive hirió con sus colmillos para curarla con su saliva de nuevo, pero ahí no era. Siguió bajando, no paraba de escucharla susurrar su nombre y algún que otro gemido. Ya casi iba a llegar a sus piernas, cuando notó que aquella nueva esencia venía de entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo era que lo invitaba de aquella manera tan abierta y descarada? La abrió las piernas, no sin una queja de ella que ignoró y se hundió en su flor.

Así abierta, sus pliegues de un delicado rosado, su perfume embriagador. Quizás sí le pegara más el perfume a rosas. Dio una lamida al manjar, y la sintió temblar, la escuchó gemir. Estaba delicioso. Así que siguió lamiendo, besando, saciándose de la esencia de ella hasta que por fin sintió que tuvo suficiente. Aunque parecía que nunca se acabaría. Se limpió un poco y se puso de nuevo a la altura para decirle que se diera la vuelta. Quería devorarla, pero con lo que había podido degustar lo saciaba lo suficiente, y así podría disfrutar de ella más veces, razonaba su lado irracional. La ayudó a ponerla en cuatro, mientras admiraba su perlada espalda. La recorrió con sus manos, alargando el momento, tras ayudarla a terminar de desvestirse del todo. Daba igual ya si no iba a tenerla dentro de su estómago, si podía saciarse, estar dentro de ella. Se abrió su yukata con desesperación y la penetró de golpe.

Rin estaba algo fuera de sí desde que su esposo empezó a lamerla en su intimidad de una manera que le parecía vergonzosa pero aberrantemente placentera. No entendió por qué la obligaba a ponerse de aquella posición del todo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella ahora? Lo deseaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, necesitaba ser llenada, pero temía decirlo en voz alta. Hasta que pasó. La embistió de golpe, llenándola con su falo. Se sentía enorme, parecía que la había desgarrado. Esa intromisión, aunque deseada y esperada dolió, ardía. Estaba inmóvil, tensa. Lo sintió agacharse sobre ella y susurrarle que se tranquilizara. Claro. Daba igual, no la dejaría escapar a ningún lado después de todo eso. Lo notó empezar a moverse, y se le escapó una lágrima. Notó cómo le lamía para curarle unos cortes que le había hecho en la espalda, para pasar a clavarle sus garras en la cadera para sujetarla y empezar a embestirla con más velocidad. Se sentía ida en un limbo extraño entre el dolor ardiente y el dulce placer.

Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que él con un gruñido dejó ir su semilla dentro de ella. Se dejó caer sobre su estola, dejándose envolver. No se giró a mirarlo, sólo lo sintió tumbarse a su lado. Se le hacía raro, y se moría por hablar para ponerle palabras a lo que fuera que sea que había pasado. Empezó a darse la vuelta, pero la sujetó fuertemente por los antebrazos, clavándole de nuevo las uñas en sus brazos, inmovilizándola. ¿Por qué le hacía daño de esa manera? ¿Estaba enojado con ella? Sólo quería poder darle hijos cumplir como esposa en todos los ámbitos posibles, se debía en su vida para satisfacerlo. No se merecía ese daño. A pesar de que lo intentó evitar, empezó a sollozar bajito por el dolor y por no entender.

—Preferiría que no te dieras la vuelta.

—Dime lo que quieras y lo haré, pero por favor… —dijo con la voz cada vez más quebrada —n-no me hagas mas daño…

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ¿la había lastimado? Empezó a revisarla para lamer cualquier sitio en el que viera sangrar. Curó sus brazos, y descubrió que también la había lastimado en su intimidad. Ni siquiera había medido su fuerza. Como un perro arrepentido siguió lamiendo, hasta que de repente escuchó un suspiro por parte de ella.

—L-lo siento, no entiendo del todo, Sesshomaru… ¿Al final que deseas de mí? ¿E-estas satisfecho ya?

—Nunca.

Le contesto parcamente. La siguió olisqueando entre el cuello el hombro más expuesto y la parte alta de su espalda mi mientras la abrazaba por atrás con uno de sus brazos, y jugaba con uno de sus pechos con la otra mano. Rin jugueteaba con la mano que la abrazaba mientras se dejaba hacer. Estaba algo cansada por la sesión anterior, pero sabía que venía más. Pudo comprobarlo cuando la estola volvió a enroscar se de manera sugestiva por una de sus piernas para acabar separándoselas de nuevo. Como respuesta, Rin arqueo la espalda, dejándose aún más expuesta y se aferró a la estola asomándose de valor dijo: —Todo cuanto mi Sesshomaru desee.

Esa vez Sesshomaru se introdujo en ella despacio, mientras la acariciaba. Fue hasta casi delicado. Pero ni una palabra de por medio. Solo un suspiro compartido al unirse ambos de nuevo. Enseguida comenzó el vaivén, escuchando se la respiración acelerada de ambos y el choque entre los cuerpos. Rin pudo ver horrorizada cómo a su lado Sesshomaru se desquitaba arañando y destrozando el suelo a su lado con sus garras. Como agradecía que hubiera recuperado un poco el raciocinio o hubiera acabado por destrozarla a ella. Acaricio una de las manos de él y pareció tranquilizarse, hasta el punto de tomarla de la mano y darle una pequeña lamida en el hombro. Ojalá verle el rostro, y poderle sonreír.

El calor de ambos había subido mucho la temperatura de la habitación. Era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru sudar, estaba completamente segura de ello. Ahora que él estaba siendo más suave y no le dolía, era una sensación maravillosa, casi tanto como cuando la invadió con su lengua. Gemía con cada estocada cada vez más, a pesar del incipiente cansancio. Notó su tensión antes de venirse dentro de ella y como volvía a tumbarse a su lado.

—¿Puedo darme ya la vuelta?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Si, Sesshomaru ya había vuelto completamente en sí. Se dio la vuelta emocionada, para verlo que ya se había mal cerrado el yukata de nuevo y decepcionarse. Formando un mohín con la boca, se coló de todos modos con sus delicados brazos por dentro de su ropa para abrazarlo directamente. Esto lo sorprendió un poco, pero la dejó hacer.

—¿Ha estado tan mal? No, ¿verdad? —le dijo acurrucándose un poco más en su pecho. —No soy tan frágil como parezco. —le dijo con una sonrisa que Sesshomaru no pudo ver, pero intuyó.

—Descansa, Rin, lo necesitas.

—¡Pero si no tengo sueño! En fin, solo porque estoy muy cómoda aquí —le dijo abrazando más. Él la tapó un poco la desnudez con las sábanas, a pesar de que seguía rodeándola con su estola, formando una especie de nido. —Te amo, Sesshomaru, descansa tú también…

Y casi automáticamente tras decirle eso cayó dormida, rendida del cansancio. Sesshomaru seguía observándola dormir, maravillado con ella, mientras de daba dulces caricias en lo que quedaba al descubierto de su espalda desnuda. Era extraño como se sentía tras esa noche. Por primera vez desde que había reclamado a Rin como suya más bien parecía que era del revés, aunque ella no fuera capaz de aprovecharse de ello. Por no hablar de que la había escuchado decirle _mi Sesshomaru _esa noche, y no le había sonado mal del todo. Quizás era ese sentimiento, el que ella siempre le profesaba, y que ahora llenaba su corazón, por primera vez dejándolo satisfecho.

_Rin, creo que yo… creo que yo también te amo._

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Finally los he juntado del todo, eh? sólo me ha tomado 50 capítulos jajajaja**

**De momento os dejo ser felices, fangirlear y todo eso, pero una sóla advertencia: a la autora es una dramas, y la felicidad no es para siempre XD (chuche para quien adivine qué pasará después :3)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	52. Rin, no volveré a hacerte daño

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 52: Rin, no volveré a hacerte daño**

* * *

Rin se despertó por segunda vez a la mañana siguiente, ya con el sol de casi mediodía, con su soledad como única compañía y dolor en cualquier parte del cuerpo que se atreviera a mover. Pero se encontraba radiantemente feliz. Esa misma mañana se había podido despertar al lado de Sesshomaru y verlo dormido perfecto, tranquilo a su lado.

_La primera vez que se despertó esa mañana se encontraba cómoda, confortable rodeada de un abrazo de su esposo y su estola que la mantenía caliente. Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza para encontrarse con que Sesshomaru estaba dormido plácidamente a su lado. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para plantearse que quería moverse en cualquier dirección. pero verlo tan apacible la llenaba de curiosidad. Despacito, Levantó una de sus manos para hacerle una caricia ligera en su mejilla. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ligero movimiento orejas de él lo cual le hizo sonreír. Era la primera vez de todas las veces que había dormido por la noche al lado de su esposo que él dormía al lado de ella. Bueno realmente era básicamente la primera vez que lo veía de verdad haberse dormido al lado de ella, pocas veces lo había visto dormir y esas pocas veces ni siquiera había sobrepasado la hora. Igual que no comía o no necesitaba comer Sesshomaru tampoco necesitaba dormir, estaba siempre en guardia. Pero ese dulce momento acabo enseguida porque él su ligera risa lo dijo lo hizo abrir los ojos de repente. Apenas estaba despuntando el Alba y no veía demasiado. esos hermosos ojos siempre parecían brillar con luz propia. _

_—Rin, deberías seguir durmiendo —le dijo con algo de molestia, eso la hizo sonreír aún más. ¿Sesshomaru se había molestado porque lo había despertado? _

_ Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarse más contra él._

_—No se preocupe mi señor puedo seguir durmiendo a su lado cuando quiera_

Qué decir que no se durmió enseguida. Con un evidente sonrojo, Rin recordó cómo aquella unión que habían consumado por la noche se había vuelto a producir esa misma mañana. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, y suspiró. Había cosas que no entendía del todo, además de que le pareció soñar decir a Sesshomaru que él también la amaba, cuando se durmió la noche anterior. Tampoco se había quedado tras saciarse con ella esa mañana, sino que se vistió y salió de allí, le pidió que descansara… Hasta que volvió a despertarse. Estaba bastante feliz acerca de haber podido por fin consumar su matrimonio, pero ahora que el sol la había despertado ya del todo, cuanto más lo pensaba más confusa se sentía. Sesshomaru la había evitado todo este tiempo porque no quería hacerle daño, ni mancillarla. Porque para él un acto como ese nunca podría considerarse como consumar el amor de ambos por el otro. Por otro lado, ahora que echaba la vista atrás, se había arriesgado bastante, al ofrecerse como comida a Sesshomaru. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por lo que había aprendido con las mujeres en el bosque de luciérnagas, los tiangous (N/A: perro celestial chino, por si alguien no se acuerda de todas mis teorías y pajas mentales) comían humanos a los que se sentían atados, de la misma manera que los inugamis poseían y se comían a sus dueños. Ella confió demasiado en la parte racional de Sesshomaru, y en que no era una bestia como cualquier otra. Porque siempre lo había visto como un ser de luz que venía del cielo. Pero el día anterior pudo verle perdiendo el control. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, por no hablar de la brutalidad con la que la tomó la primera vez. Se tocó los brazos, pero ya no estaban los cortes que le había hecho con las garras. Haciendo memoria, parecía que ahora que su saliva ya no le era venenosa, era curativa.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, para ver que le habían preparado ya ropa y las cosas para que se tomara un baño. Obviamente estaban todos de sobra enterados de lo que ya por fin había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tiró del yukata para ponérselo, el jubán que había usado la noche anterior estaba destrozado a un par de metros, de la misma manera que el suelo alrededor del lecho y uno de los muebles. Su marido se llevaba la palma como ser más destructivo en su propio palacio. Cubrió su desnudez ara ponerse lentamente de pie. Le dolía todo como si hubiera estado haciendo montones de ejercicio, o dormido completamente tensa o ambas cosas a la vez. Fue hasta la tina, que mágicamente mantenía su temperatura, y se metió, sin molestarse en volver a desvestirse. Conociendo a las mujeres que cuidaban de ella, probablemente se habían enterado ya de que estaba despierta, y vendría Atsuko a encargarse de su pelo, o comprobar si era necesario volver a fregarle y limarle los pies.

Enseguida sintió el sonido de los pasos cortos y rápidos que saba la mujer. Había acertado. Lo único bueno de la rutina era saber con qué encontrarse en el mar de cosas raras con las que convivía de diario desde que se marchó con Sesshomaru.

—¿Necesita de algo mi señora? ¿O voy a pedir que le traigan el desayuno?

—No no, pasa, es poco, pero necesito ayuda con mi pelo, tras dormir tano está enredadísimo.

Atsuko pasó a la habitación, era la primera vez desde el día anterior. Había sido otra persona quien se encargó del baño, y estaban procurando atender por turnos para que nadie en particular dejara su olor en la habitación del matrimonio en un momento tan delicado. Pero lo que vio la dejó en shock. Parte del suelo, mobiliario y el futón estaban destrozados con evidentes marcas de garras. Entre las sábanas había numerosas manchas de sangre. Con algo de miedo, se acercó a atender a Rin, quien la recibió en la tina con una alegre sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz? Nada bueno podría haberle pasado en esa habitación si estaba así. Se acercó a ayudarla, y vio como múltiples morados recorrían su piel. ¿Acaso ese monstruo le había hecho daño?

—Mi señora, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que vaya a por medicina?

—¿Por qué lo dices? Sólo necesito mi té como siempre. ¿Lo dices por los moratones…? Bueno, no sé exactamente qué son, no sé de qué me los hice, pero no duelen nada, mira —le dijo apretándose uno de los morados del brazo para mostrarle.

La verdad es que no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en el agua que le pasaba algo así. Algunos coincidían con las partes en las que había sufrido cortes de sus garras y había sido curada, pero en otros sitios no. Era muy probable que aún sufriera efectos adversos de estar expuesta al veneno de Sesshomaru —y sí que había estado definitivamente expuesta la noche anterior— pero no le había dado mucha importancia. Sabía lo de los morados desde que la besó por primera vez y uno le recorrió la boca hasta el cuello, pero tras tomar el antídoto, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el espacio de dos días.

—¿Segura? —Le preguntó. Ocultó su cara de preocupación poniéndose detrás de ella, con la excusa de ayudarla con su pelo.

—Segurísima. Sólo asegúrate de que no me vea hasta dentro de dos días, prefiero comentarle algo como esto en calma, y ya le hemos alterado entre todos demasiado ayer, ¿no crees? Jajaja

—Por supuesto, como desee. Avíseme más adelante si desea continuar con sus clases hoy.

—¡Claro! Puedes irte si quieres, terminaré yo sola.

Atsuko dejó a Rin en la habitación, tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru. Estaba angustiada y aterrorizada por lo que le podría haber pasado a su niña esa noche. Pero por encima de todo, estaba furiosa. La habían ayudado en lo que ella quería, consumar su matrimonio, pero habían entregado la inocencia de una niña a un monstruo. Ese demonio la había lastimado. Con toda la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar con el poco movimiento que le permitía el kimono, llegó después de un largo rato hasta la plaza en la parte superior de palacio, donde solía encontrarse Sesshomaru vigilado su territorio. Lo pilló de casualidad a punto de irse.

—SESSHOMARU ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADOOO!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, haciendo gala de su velocidad y furia sobrenaturales, Sesshomaru de un momento a otro estaba completamente colérico por el insulto, levantando a Atsuko del pelo y amenazando a atravesarle el corazón con sus garras.

—La única razón por la que te estoy dando tiempo a disculparte es por el aprecio que sé que te tiene Rin, pero no creas que te da vía libre para hacer lo que quieras, _humana…_

—¿Y qué si soy humana? Eres un maldito desgraciado, a ti te da igual. Tú sólo destruyes, sólo sabes hacer daño. —Estaba demasiado furiosa como para percatarse de que la furia de Sesshomaru aumentaba ni para tener el miedo suficiente como para cerrar el pico y retractarse ante el peligro inminente. —Rin-sama se ofreció a ti como tu esposa y no has hecho sino hacerle daño. Eres una bestia y eso no puede cambiarse, por mucha fachada de control y perfección que vayas mostrando por ahí. Ni siquiera sé qué te habrá visto como para amar a un ser desdeñable como t-….

—YA BASTA

La silenció, y la acabó lanzando varios metros para deshacerse de ella. No quería ni verla. Le había dicho a él, el gran Sesshomaru, que era una bestia sin control, que había hecho daño a su esposa. Ella había insistido en que no, que todo estaba bien, pero había acabado por dañarla. Convertido en un haz de luz, fue hasta las habitaciones. Se encontró en la entrada con muchísimo movimiento, Rin estaba ordenando el reemplazo de todas las cosas rotas, incluso estaba eligiendo un nuevo biombo y mantas para el futón, que habían quedado completamente inutilizados. Si había hecho todo eso, que no le había hecho a Rin. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba ella, ordenándole a todos que abandonaran lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo les dejaran solos. Rin sorprendida por su repentina presencia se asustó, para luego darse cuenta de quien era y regalarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

—Oh, ¡estás aquí! No te esperaba tan pronto, esperaba que la redecoración fuera una sorpresa. Bueno, ya que estás conmigo me puedes ayudar a elegir, sabes lo mala que soy en eso —Rin parloteaba sin parar como cuando estaba feliz, lo que no era una mala señal, pero a su vista no se había escapado un pequeño morado que asomaba a su cuello. —¿Madera de cerezo o de almendro? La madera de cerezo combinará mejor con el tocador y los detalles de jade, pero realmente no me gusta del todo el tono rojizo… ¿Qué opinas?

—Ven aquí, Rin.

—¡Claro!

Sin mediar más palabra, en cuanto la tuvo cerca, empezó a desvestirla con maestría. Malditas capas de ropa, pero no quería romper nada de su kimono, a pesar de que le carcomía la impaciencia, tenía que saber… la hizo girar sobre si misma para quitarle el obi. Ttres capas de kimono calleron a continuación. Iba a empezar a abrir las capas que dejarían ver su piel y ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando Sesshomaru? ¿A qué viene la impaciencia? Sabes que lo que quieras lo tendrás…

—Pues déjame verte de una vez, Rin.

Algo avergonzada por su debilidad como humana, Rin se dejó abrir las últimas capas de ropa, que le dejaron ver el rastro de moratones que eran producto de la noche anterior. Sesshomaru reconoció en ellos cada uno de los cortes curados, besos, mordeduras. Atsuko tenía razón, le había hecho daño. No tendría que haber dejado que ella se le acercara tanto. Si quería mantenerla a salvo, tendría que ser lejos de él. La soltó repentinamente, dejándola caerse en el suelo. Estaba comenzando a llorar. Ella lloraba en su presencia. Nunca podría hacerla feliz.

—Rin, no voy a hacerte más daño.

—Sesshomaru, ¡no me has hecho daño! Es sólo que aún no soy inmune del todo a tu venen-

—Sigues siendo una inconsciente. Este Sesshomaru no te hará más daño, mi cometido es protegerte. Y si tengo que alejarme para siempre de ti para cumplir con ello… lo haré.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, y convirtiéndose en yako, abandonó la estancia por la ventana, dejando a una Rin sola, destrozada atrás.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Como os decía al final del último capítulo, a esto le faltaba drama... lo siento! Pero esto iba a pasar... no es nada fácil ser la esposa de nuestro Sessh... En fin ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Volverá Sesshomaru algún día por su cuenta? ¿Rin tendrá que ir a buscarlo? ¿Esto se quedará así? Sip, Atsuko la ha liado de lo lindo. A este paso Rin se nos hace vieja antes de darle hijos al amo bonito (bueno, espero que no). Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, con opiniones y amenazas varias (?) Ya seguiremos con más drama la semana que viene!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, quedaos en casa, espero que todos y vuestros allegados estéis bien**** ¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	53. Sesshomaru, ¿dónde estás?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 53: Sesshomaru, ¿dónde estás?**

* * *

_Algo avergonzada por su debilidad como humana, Rin se dejó abrir las últimas capas de ropa, que le dejaron ver el rastro de moratones que eran producto de la noche anterior. Sesshomaru reconoció en ellos cada uno de los cortes curados, besos, mordeduras. Atsuko tenía razón, le había hecho daño. No tendría que haber dejado que ella se le acercara tanto. Si quería mantenerla a salvo, tendría que ser lejos de él. La soltó repentinamente, dejándola caerse en el suelo. Estaba comenzando a llorar. Ella lloraba en su presencia. Nunca podría hacerla feliz._

_—Rin, no voy a hacerte más daño._

_—Sesshomaru, ¡no me has hecho daño! Es sólo que aún no soy inmune del todo a tu venen-_

_—Sigues siendo una inconsciente. Este Sesshomaru no te hará más daño, mi cometido es protegerte. Y si tengo que alejarme para siempre de ti para cumplir con ello… lo haré._

_Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, y convirtiéndose en yako, abandonó la estancia por la ventana, dejando a una Rin sola, destrozada atrás._

* * *

Rin estuvo sentada a medio vestir, llorando por el resto del día, rodeada de las cosas a medio reponer, sola. No importaba cuánto lo había llamado, Sesshomaru no había venido. Por primera vez en su vida, su amado no había acudido a su llamado. Estaba realmente hecha un asco, ya empezaba a atardecer y al final no había comido nada en todo el día. Su dolor de verse completamente sola enmascaraba por completo su dolor físico de no comer, no moverse, de llamar a gritos y silbidos a Sesshomaru. Porque primero lo llamó a gritos, hasta que empezó a llorar, a llamarlo bajito. Luego empezó durante un par de horas con los silbidos. Después a lo largo de la tarde lo seguía llamando intermitentemente, hasta que se había rendido. Quiso acercarse a él, y había acabado por alejarlo del todo.

Ahora estaba tirada, con la espalda mal apoyada en uno de los ricamente dibujados paneles, que la separaba del jardín y de las amarillys rojas que estaba plantadas en él. Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que su vida iba a cambiar. Volvería a estar sola. Pero a diferencia de cuando era una niña, antes de conocerlo, ahora estaría en una jaula de oro. Se levantó a duras penas y empezó a caminar como un fantasma entre las flores, pasando luego por los árboles frutales, atravesando el arroyo, hasta llegar al borde del jardín, que era realmente una terraza enorme. Miró hacia abajo, planteando tirarse. Si Sesshomaru aún cuidaba de ella la salvaría, y sino la mortal caída la salvaría de la soledad que le esperaba. En cuanto se dio cuenta de tal pensamiento que cruzó en su cabeza, una angustia aún peor la hizo ahogarse en llanto de nuevo. Cayó de nuevo de rodillas delante de la dorada barandilla para darse la vuelta y seguir sentada. Recordó la de maneras en las que podría asegurarse una muerte definitiva en la que Sesshomaru no podría salvarla y le entró la risa. Su vida sólo valía algo porque el daiyokai había decidido que viviera, pero si él ya no estaba, de repente nada tenía sentido. No paraba de pensar en la muerte y en cómo había sido capaz de aguantar la espera durante todos los años en los que no lo había visto.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado: ahora eran marido y mujer, se habían prometido muchas cosas, compartido demasiado, incluso se había entregado como mujer, hasta el punto de arriesgarse a ser consumida. Porque ya le había dado todo hasta quedarse sin absolutamente nada. De un tirón se sacó el delicado collar que tenía aquella extraña piedra lunar que aún no sabía exactamente para qué servía, y se quedó mucho rato mirándola, casi hipnotizada, mientras su respiración volvía a ser calma. Era una delicada piedra de color grisáceo, casi negro, aunque siempre parecía brillar ligeramente reflejando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todavía no entendía del todo lo que había pasado en la grieta, pero sabía que habían salido de allí indemnes gracias al collar. Porque recordaba perfectamente aquella afirmación de él. Siempre volvería a por ella, la distancia no era un problema, ni siquiera distancias insalvables entre vivos y muertos. Afirmó que se convertiría en un dios para asegurarla a su lado si era necesario. De nuevo se rio de forma triste. Parecía que ahora todo lo que le iban a quedar eran recuerdos. Una lágrima recorrió de nuevo su mejilla por el mismo camino que habían surcado otras muchas antes, mientras se hundía en el recuerdo del día de su boda.

_La solución de conseguir un sacerdote para que les oficiara el matrimonio le cayó del cielo enseguida, en forma de zorro. Mayo cruzaba los jardines para desaparecer en el bosque tras una de las tantas murallas. Estaba utilizando su forma de zorro, cuando fue interceptado por una sonriente Atsuko, quién lo guió hasta la estancia de invitados en la que esperaba Rin con té recién preparado. Como toda anfitriona, lo recibió con toda clase de lujos, cosa que el zorro-monje no sabía cómo tomarse en lo absoluto, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba bastante seguro de que era él quién debía un favor. Empezaba a gestarse un silencio bastante tenso, hasta que por fin Rin soltó lo que quería decir._

_—Sesshomaru me ha dado potestad de compartir todo con él, y eso incluye que poseo igual que él los favores que ha hecho. Te ha salvado la vida, y la del resto de niños zorro. Quiero cobrarme ese favor._

_—Claro, mi señora, todo lo que usted desee, como mujer del amo Sessh-_

_—Ese es el problema, que me ha presentado como su mujer, pero… qui-iero una…. —Empezó a decir cada vez más cabizbaja._

_—¿Perdone? Lo siento, pero no acabo de entender qué dice, ¿quiere…?_

_—Quiero una boda —Dijo de forma casi inaudible, rehuyendo la mirada._

_—Me gustaría ayudarla, pero…_

_—Lo sabía, Atsuko, va a negarse._

_—¡Pero si no me he negado!_

_—¿Entonces qué?_

_—Sigo sin saber qué quiere, y así no puedo ayudarla_

_—¡Pero si acabo de decir…!_

_—Houshi-sama, Rin-sama quiere que oficie su boda con Sesshomaru-sama. No están debidamente casados aún._

_—¡Atsuko!_

_—Lo siento, me sentido empujada a decirlo, usted hablaba muy bajito_

_—¡Pero da vergüencita!_

_—Nonononono eso sí que no. No tengo autoridad para casar a Sesshomaru-sama —Se quedó inmóvil, pensando en silencio como si se hubiera bloqueado, hasta que volvió a hablar —Espere, ¿no están casados aún? Pero es usted su mujer. Esto no tiene lógica alguna._

_—No esperes encontrar lógica a lo que hace o deja de hacer mi prometido. Me hizo una pedida de mano horrible, y de repente me presentó como su mujer sin boda de por medio, he tenido que pedírselo a posta. Por no hablar de que casi me enveneno en el proceso. Como comprenderás, pretendo que todo esto que te estoy diciendo no salga de aquí —Agregó bastante seria. —¿Entendido?_

_—¡Sí señora!_

_—Bueno, todo arreglado, comenzaré a coordinar todo lo necesario para la boda, aún falta el sitio para celebrar, el banquete, las flores, las invitaciones —empezó a enumerar, y Rin iba perdiendo el color en su rostro con cada cosa que enumeraba._

_—Esto… Sólo quiero una boda pequeña, en el bosque, yo lo conocí en el bosque. Yo sólo tenía que encontrar a un sacerdote, y Sesshomaru me prometió un vestido. No quiero nada raro, no quiero espantarlo. Sólo quiero una ceremonia._

_—Todas las mujeres sueñan con los festejos del día de su boda, ¿usted…?_

_—Yo sólo he soñado con pasar el resto de mis días al lado de Sesshomaru desde que lo conocí. El resto me da igual. Ya suficiente fue el presentarme ante su maldito ejército y que todo el mundo me siga. No no no. Ahora quiero algo pequeño. Sólo soy una pequeña humana, la boda debe de ser acorde._

_Rin terminó de beber su propio té y despidió al zorro mágico, quien se puso su máscara, transformándose nuevamente en zorro y se escabulló entre la maleza. Después de tanto lío, ya por fin tendría lo que quería, no cabía más en felicidad. Se acostó en el suelo y empezó a soñar por primera vez con el día de su boda:_

_En el bosque mágico, entre el templo de Inari y los territorios centrales de Sesshomaru, pocas criaturas se reunieron. Apenas estaban los zorros, algunos generales del ejército, Jaken, quien la había llevado al altar, Ah-Un, unos cuantos habitantes del palacio central en Ciudad-Palacio a los cuales no reconocía a todos, dos representantes de los ejércitos humanos, sus amigos del bosque y Yuuki acompañando a su madre. Apenas superaban los treinta invitados. Todo estaba decorado de forma rústica pero cuidada. Delante del altar el monje zorro comenzó la ceremonia para bendecir su unión en nombre de la diosa del arroz._

_Rin estaba nerviosa, no cabía en sí de la emoción y no paraba de sonreír. Sesshomaru estaba calmo, tranquilo, satisfecho de tenerla así. Llegó el momento de que pronunciaran sus votos, empezando por él:_

_—Rin, mi Rin. Desde el día en que nos conocimos nuestros destinos se han visto unidos. Ahora me entrego a ti para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio. Con ello te prometo mi fidelidad y confianza eternas, como siempre prometo protegerte y respetarte, y hacer todo lo que esté en mano de este Sesshomaru para hacerte feliz._

_—Yo, te prometo Sesshomaru, ahora que nos unimos en matrimonio amarte y respetarte, a confiar en ti y serte fiel para siempre, a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, entregarme a ti con todo lo que tengo y hacer todo lo necesario para que tu corazón se encuentre satisfecho._

_Pasaron un breve momento en silencio, en el que Rin estaba en una nube, y en el que Sesshomaru rebuscó algo de dentro de su armadura. Se acercó a ella hasta estas casi pegados, y como si fuera a abrazarla, continuó: —Ahora no te entrego solo mis votos de confianza, fidelidad y respeto eternos. Te regalo tambien un trozo de mi luna, la luna de mis ancestros, la luna de mi clan. Es el lado oculto de la luna, la luna que sigue brillando a pese de estar rodeada de oscuridad, aunque esté sola en el cielo, siempre podrá contar con sus perros guardianes admirando la en lo alto. Confía, y siempre tendrás a este Sesshomaru para ti._

_En ello, mientras le colocaba el delicado collar en el cuello, Rin le sussurró que su luna siempre sería su hermoso perro guardián en los cielos. Mayo terminó con la ceremonia, ya venía el tan ansiado beso, que nunca sucedió. Sólo estuvieron frente con frente, cerca, mirándose embelesados. Lo único que les sacó de aquel ensimismamiento fueron los vítores y aplausos de los testigos, con alguna que otra escena de lloros y emoción. _

_Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta algo molesto, le hubiera gustado más bien una boda sin invitados, molestaban. En un movimiento sorpresa, se cargó a Rin sentada en el hombro —cosa algo difícil debido a las capas de sus ropajes de boda, y salió volando con ella lejos de allí._

—Mi señora, mi señora, despierte por favor.

Rin se giró a mirarla con algo de desgana, se sentía muy cansada. Era más fácil perderse en sus recuerdos que hacer nada ahora mismo.

—Nos ha preocupado a todos, muchos pensaron que se había escapado, pero veo que no se ha ido muy lejos.

—También nos escapamos el día de nuestra boda, les destrozamos la ilusión de festejos a todos los invitados, también nos escapamos muchas veces para estar juntos en el bosque. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Eso no va a volver a pasar, porque Sesshomaru no va avolver a por mí. —la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose a observarle las heridas y el brazo roto. Parecía que había sufrido una gran caída. —Dime qué te ha pasado o quién te ha hecho eso, Atsuko, y tomaré medidas. Es lo único que me queda ahora aquí, el poder que comparto con mi esposo.

—Señora, no…

—¿No quieres decirme el culpable o es alguien contra quien no puedo? —La vio pegar un respingo asustándose en respuesta —Ha sido mi esposo. Claro, tenía que serlo, fuiste tú quién incumplió mis órdenes. —Se levantó, sin molestarse demasiado porque la ropa no la cubría del todo al llevarla todavía abierta como se la había dejado el daiyokai, y empezó a caminar hasta sus habitaciones, a buscar aquella pequeña y enjoyada caja —Yuuki, ven aquí.

Y como siempre que tenía la caja, su corazón, en sus manos, Yuuki escuchó, cumplió la orden, apareciéndose rápidamente en su presencia: —Expréseme sus deseos y los cumpliré.

—Mi nueva orden es esta: Te encargarás de cuidar de tu madre, porque te la llevarás lejos de aquí. Ella ya no servirá ni a mí ni a mi esposo. No la quiero cerca. Ya sois libres de iros.

—Pero señora!

—Una última cosa, y ni se te ocurra decir mentiras. ¿Qué le dijiste a Sesshomaru?

—Yo nunca miento. Sólo le dije la verdad. Te ha hecho daño, y no lo ha negado.

Rin le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Nunca se había sentido tan violenta, la mujer sólo aceptó el castigo, cabizbaja.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Una vez se fueron, Rin comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba sola, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Quería actualizar ayer, pero entré en bloqueo a la hora de escribir lo de la boda, no sé escribir cosas bonitas, lo siento XDDDD En fin, como siempre, ¿RIN ACABA DE ECHAR A ATSUKO (pobre, dejad de llamarla vieja metiche, que lo es, pero con buena intención, jo)? ¿SESSHOMARU SE HA PERDIDO? ¿CUÁNDO VA A VOLVER? y por último pero no menos importante: ¿La autora odia a los personajes?****Nah, hablando en serio, no odio a pos personajes, pero desde día uno tengo la terrible curiosidad de lo difícil, desastroso y horrible que tiene que ser querer desarrollar una relación con un demonio como Sesshomaru-sama xdd**

**Respuestas:**

**arual17: lo de la prometida que le ha buscado su madre va a ser un tanto bastante gracioso más que nada, pero todavía falta para que llegue. Un drama a la vez, que sino me distraigo jajaja/ Sesshomaru controlando su pasiónerror 404 Sesshomaru not found (perdón por el chiste :D)**

**Yo: Sesshomaru es suuuper cabezota, ¿volver pronto y por propio pie? yo también lo dudo XDD**

**¡Escribidme que no muerdo! Así sé que opináis de lo que leéis, contesto por aquí a vuestras dudas, quejas y sugerencia. La autora no se compromete a evitar chistes malos. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	54. Sesshomaru, ¿dónde estás? II

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 54: Sesshomaru, ¿dónde estás? II**

* * *

Desde la distancia, Sesshomaru observaba. Habían pasado tres semanas, y pudo ver a Rin adaptarse a estar al mando sin él. La veía seguir cada mañana la misma rutina: levantarse, ser preparada, desayunar. Dar un paseo con Ah y Un mientras controlaba todo. Dar un tiempo para consultas, seguir con sus clases, almorzar, subir a la terraza arriba del todo a esperarlo hasta el atardecer y ser acompañada de vuelta para sus habitaciones. Hacía ya perfectamente dos semanas desde que había dejado de llorar, debía de estarse acostumbrando. Pronto no necesitaría de su presencia y podría volver al palacio y mantener una prudencial distancia con ella más fácilmente. Podría simplemente haberse ido más lejos, pero había rumores de una afrenta desde el continente, rumores que confirmaban que algo tendría que haberles pasado a los suyos allí por lo que era difícil encontrarlos, y debía vigiar la frontera.

Siguió observando, como siempre se sentaba de forma regia en aquella banqueta que él mismo tanto había utilizado para sentarse a vigilar sus territorios. Oculto entre las nubes no podría verlo, pero a él, aquella vista no se le escapaba. También estaba siendo difícil para él, tenerla tan alejada. Sólo quería volver a ella, cumplir con sus caprichos, tenerla entre sus brazos, disfrutar de una comida juntos, verla sonreír. Porque desde que se había visto obligado a alejarse de ella, no la había vuelto a ver sonreír. Por un lado, de forma terriblemente egoísta, se alegraba, ya que no le estaría regalando sus sonrisas a otros que no fueran él, además de que le dolería terriblemente que ella pudiera ser feliz sin él. Pero ella tenía que poder ser feliz sin él. Porque se debía en fidelidad a ella y a su felicidad, pero para protegerla tenía que alejarse. _Tenía que ser feliz sin él._

Escondió aún más su presencia entre las nubes, alguien se estaba atreviendo a invadir su territorio desde el cielo, podía sentirlo acercarse. Pero no podía bajar a encargarse sin delatar su presencia ante su esposa. No era el tiempo aún.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que un gigantesco perro negro se hizo ver atravesando las nubes ya bastante avanzada la tarde. Observó con bastante atención, no le hacía ninguna gracia que un bastardo de otro clan, aunque fuera un perro celestial igual que él, viniera a meterse en su territorio de esa manera sin anunciarse. Bueno, sin anunciarse según tenía entendido, pero era poco probable que se hubiera anunciado con menos de un ciclo lunar de antelación. Aunque esos detestables seres no le hacían ni caso a la luna ni le guardaban sus respetos. Porque ellos no tenían un ancestro que se hubiera comido la luna. Ellos tenían un ancestro que se había comido el sol.

El gigantesco perro negro aterrizó delante de su mujer. Tampoco podía ser tan poderoso, tenía el mismo tamaño que él cuando era un adolescente, aunque siguiera siendo un tamaño bestial para un ser humano. Pero no vio a Rin inmutarse ni un poco. Podía deleitarse todo el día con la fuerza que la había visto ganar en tan poco tiempo de vida, aunque esos dos años realmente fueran tanto tiempo para un humano. El perro se transformó en su forma más pequeña, antropomorfa, para postrarse delante de ella, y acercarse para tomar sus manos. No le estaba gustando nada el giro de los acontecimientos.

Rin estaba sentada donde debía, donde siempre se sentaba a espera a su esposo, a observar el cielo, a imaginar que las nubes mágicamente tomarían su forma y él volvería a ella. Frente a todo pronóstico, conservaba la esperanza. Le había esperado durante años viviendo en la aldea, eso no debía serle demasiado doloroso. No era la espera lo doloroso. Era la manera en la que se habían separado. Cada tanto seguía maldiciendo porque esta vez los moratones por el veneno parecían no querer abandonarla, y no iba a poder recibirlo tranquilizándolo con que todo estaría bien, porque no lo estaba.

Pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Más ahora que estaba viendo acercarse a través de los cielos a un demonio perro que no era el que ansiaba. Era completamente negro y parecía absorber en su pelaje la luz del sol de media tarde. Mantuvo como pudo la compostura al aterrizar haciendo temblar todo el palacio presentándose ante ella.

—Disculpe mis modales, y por mi falta de anunciación de mi llegada, vengo de misión diplomática. Pero antes de que llegara a anunciarme me he enterado de que una humana es quien está al frente de las tierras de Sesshomaru mientras él está desaparecido.

Rin lo miró con una mezcla de asco, frustración y enfado. No iba a de momento llamar a los guardias. Tenía antes que hacerse valer, sino no serviría de nada el haber aguantado tanto, ni todas las clases que había recibido de forma acelerada para formarla como gobernadora. Se puso de pie delante del invitado, sin mediar palabra, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Le haría saber que la estaba enfadando, pero si quería mantener el poder, siempre hay que decir menos de lo necesario. No tenía que por qué saber.

—Oh, ¿He enfadado a la señorita? No sabía que en las islas existía la costumbre de tener mascotas humanas en los palacios. Por favor, hermosa, guíame hacia con quién tenga la autoridad aquí para que le entregue el mensaje que he traído.

Rin lo examinó de arriba abajo. Vestía armadura, y unos ropajes completamente negros, excepto por detalles en rojo y en dorado. Su cabello era negro y lustroso y lo llevaba trenzado y en una coleta que le llegaba más allá de su cintura. Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes para lo rojos que se los esperaba tras verle en su verdadera forma. Como era de esperarse, un ser poderoso mostraba una belleza sobrehumana, pero no era eso lo que la distraía. Venía completamente desarmado. A provocar al palacio. Algo tenía que estar escondiendo, pero con sus sentidos de humana no podía saber nada más, tendría que valerse únicamente de su inteligencia y de lo que le pudiera sonsacar.

—Arrodíllate ante mí, es lo que puedo ofrecerte como guía ante la autoridad aquí.

—Ja —se rio con sorna —He visto los territorios, los ejércitos, los poblados subyugados en mi camino aquí, nada de esto puede ser gobernado por una humana. Pero en vistas de que la mascota no va a colaborar conmigo, seguiré, así como deseas, tu juego.

Y sin dejar de sonreír con superioridad, se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando su mano, haciendo como que se la besaba, pero en realidad mostrando la superioridad de tenerla ya presa entre sus garras. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver que no conseguía asustarla con ello.

—Te entregaré el mensaje, espero que como buena mascota de un demonio sepas entregarlo: Vengo a advertir a Sesshomaru. Se le llama a la batalla, el resto de su clan no es capaz de contenernos. Volveremos a conquistar el cielo, y mataremos a los dioses que nos traicionaron y desterraron a vivir con los humanos.

Rin había escuchado algo de eso, pero sonaba más a leyenda que a otra cosa, y ¿ahora eran el último bastión que derrocar antes de ir a por los dioses?

—Mensaje recibido entonces, pero no te vayas aún, eres una visita, y no he podido prepararme adecuadamente. —Hizo un leve movimiento con su abanico y se rodeó de guardias. Luego tapándose con el mismo para que no la escuchara dar la orden, mandó a traerle comida.

—¿A la mascota le han enseñado trucos? No tengo tiempo para sinsentidos, si no se encuentra Sesshomaru aquí no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ahora quita de en medio, humana.

—Estás hablando con la mujer de Sesshomaru, y señora junto con él de Ciudad-palacio y sus territorios. —Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa enmascarando el asco que cada vez más le daba tratar con un demonio que la consideraba un ser inferior y que no paraba de llamarla mascota. —Y tenemos unas cuantas normas aquí.

Fue a por una de las fuentes con comida y bebida que habían traído, y cantando una canción de niños para decidirse, tomó de entro ellos un bocado de sushi.

—Por favor, no se vaya sin antes probar una de las especialidades de la región.

Al invasor no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia lo que tenía pinta que iba a suceder. Estaba completamente rodeado de soldados, y esa miserable humana pretendía darle de comer.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Oh, sólo practico la hospitalidad como me han enseñado siempre, toma come.

—Me niego, detesto la comida que ingieren los humanos.

—No te hagas el duro, me sentiría completamente ofendida si rechazas mi comida.

—Oféndase, me niego.

—Guardias, sometedlo.

Y sin demasiada lucha, principalmente porque el demonio se encontraba desarmado, sometieron en el suelo al demonio perro que no paraba de forcejear. Rin se arrodilló delante de él, y le apretó los carrillos hasta que abrió la boca.

—Este es el palacio de mi marido y mío. Nosotros hacemos las reglas. Y una de las que tengo yo, es que, si ofrezco comida, se come. Será mas fácil si dejas de forcejear.

Introdujo la comida dentro la de la boca del demonio, con un poco de asco. Ella sólo daba de comer a aquellos que le caían bien. Pero sabía as implicaciones de dar de comer a un perro y debía mostrar quién llevaba el poder. Alguien la ayudó a cerrarle la boca y taparle la nariz hasta obligarlo a tragar. Una vez conseguido, había dejado de rebelarse, y cabizbajo, habló: —Ya he comido, ¿puedo ya marchar ama?

Rin se sorprendió. Tenía que ser un demonio perro de bajo nivel si había sido an fácil domesticarlo.

—¿Puedo pedirte antes un favor antes de que inevitablemente te marches y tenga que despedirme?

—Por supuesto —siguió sin mirarla a los ojos. Lo había rebajado una humana de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

—Sólo será una cosa sin importancia: no vuelvas a mentirme por favor, no me gustan los mentirosos.

El demonio perro asintió, y se transformó para irse de nuevo surcando los cielos. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Rin se dejó caer en la banqueta, completamente desarmada. Eso sí que había sido difícil. Dio las órdenes para que todos volvieran a sus puestos. Encargó a los que ya buscaban a su esposo que le comunicaran lo que había pasado esa tarde lo primero de todo.

Pero los sobresaltos de esa tarde no acabarían allí. Yuuki se presentó ante ella, a pesar de la orden que le había dado de llevar lejos a su madre y encargarse de ella.

—Mi señora Rin, siento desobedecer la orden que me ha dado, pero me está resultando imposible. Al menos permítame una audiencia para cumplir la orden de encargarme de cuidar a mi madre.

—Claro que sí, pero no entiendo. ¿Una audiencia? ¿Con quién?

—Con mi madre. Está poniendo su vida en peligro porque quiere hablar contigo.

_No para de decir que te queda poco tiempo de vida._

* * *

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco corto, pero es que me empeciné en actualizar esta noche, que sé que os tengo hace mucho esperando por un capítulo XD **

**¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Eso ha sido una amenaza de verdad de guerra? ¿Se han cargado a todo su clan y mientras tanto Sesshomaru jugando a las casitas en Japón? ¿CUANDO MIERDAS PIENSA DEJAR DE ESTAR LITERALMENTE EN LAS NUBES Y VOLVER? ¿Qué dice Atsuko de que se nos muere Rin? Bueno, eso soy yo y el drama. Y aunque no os lo creáis, es verdah**

**arual17: no me imagino a Sesshomaru pidiéndole consejo en nada a Inuyasha. Antes es capaz de ir a hablar con la silenciosa tumba de su padre, a rebajarse a hablar con su madre e incluso pedirle consejo a Kagome en plan 'no entiendo a los humanos, aiudaaaa' pero jamás a Inuyasha jajajaja**

**Luce3110: Bienvenida a la familia! Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto, espero no decepcionar a nadie en este punto ya jajaja Pero ya son vacaciones de verano debería poder actualizar más :D**

** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	55. Rin, ¿Estás?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 55: Rin, ¿estás...?**

* * *

_—Claro que sí, pero no entiendo. ¿Una audiencia? ¿Con quién?_

_—Con mi madre. Está poniendo su vida en peligro porque quiere hablar contigo._

_No para de decir que te queda poco tiempo de vida._

* * *

Rin se le quedó mirando entre incrédula y comenzando a enfurecerse. ¿Atreverse a decir que se estaba muriendo? ¿Pero qué clase de reclamo era ese? Por no hablar de que por el simple hecho de estar gobernando en ausencia de Sesshomaru era una tarea que tendía a ser mortal para cualquier humano al que le tocara dar órdenes a un ejercito mortal de demonios entre otras cosas. Por no hablar de que a pesar de que tenía a los guardias cubriéndole las espaldas, acababa de someter a un demonio perro que, como tal, intentaría vengarse. Eso sonaba bastante mortífero, como para que esa mujer que le había traído todos esos problemas que no le pasarían si tuviera a su esposo a su lado, le viniera a decir que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Se masajeó las sienes unos momentos, cuanto más lo rumiaba, más se enfadaba. Ordenó a uno de los guardias a que le trajera a Ah-Un, y no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra a Yuuki hasta que no estuvo encima de su alegre montura. Si tenía que enfrentarse a alguien en quien creyó confiar y la había hecho daño de aquella manera, necesitaba compañía amiga. Yuuki no contaba como tal, Jaken había sido enviado junto a otros a encontrar a Sesshomaru, y a Haru no la conocía hacía tanto, y no se sentía en condiciones de confiar en nadie nuevo actualmente.

—Venga, vamos, llévame hasta tu madre, espero que lo que tenga que decir sea importante.

—Por supuesto, como ordene Rin-sama.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo te habría corregido y dicho que no debías llamarme de esa manera, que sólo usaras 'Rin'.

—Lo sé, Rin-sama.

—Pero como siempre, desafías mis órdenes, y me llamas de esa manera. Me pregunto en qué más me estarás desafiando.

—En nada que yo sepa. No puedo oponerme a sus órdenes a menos que sea algo que me resulte inviable hacer.

—¿Entonces por qué has dejado de encargarte de tu madre y teniéndola lejos de mí, cuando es lo que te he pedido específicamente que hicieras, Yuuki-san?

—Nunca me ordenó que dejara de protegerla, Rin-sama. Y algo me dice que la cuestión tiene cierta urgencia.

—¿Cierta urgencia? —Le preguntó con un todo de voz queda, mientras se dejaba guiar hacia los jardines inferiores, fuera del palacio principal.

—Quitando que no soy capaz de controlar a mi madre y cada tanto se escapa a intentar contactar con usted, no creo que ella arriesgara su vida insensatamente por nadie sin tener una razón para ello. Mi madre es difícil a veces, pero no es estúpida ni suicida —hizo una pausa como si pensara en algo —Bueno, al menos no que yo sepa, si vieras cómo se puso cuando…

—… ¿se enteró de que intentaste suicidarte? Me acuerdo. No entiendo por qué dices que arriesga su vida intentando contactarme.

—Estamos aislados, no puedo hacer nada sin que entre dentro de las órdenes que me da, no pude alejarme de ella hasta que eso estuvo en conflicto con la orden de protegerla, Rin-sama. Y bueno, ella se escapa cada tanto intentando llegar hasta usted, pero he de dar mis felicitaciones, no se les ha colado una mujer tan inteligente y experta en colarse en palacio. Y bueno, han…. Utilizado medidas disuasorias para que no lo volviera a hacer…

—¿Medidas disuasorias?

—Ya hemos llegado, está allí, mírela.

Atsuko se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra que parecía haber crecido aleatoriamente en medio de aquel paradisíaco y salvaje jardín. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, y llevaba consigo bastantes rollos de pergaminos y una bolsa en la que sobresalían bastantes hierbas. Pero lo que más chocó a Rin fue ver a la mujer terriblemente golpeada. La mayoría de su rostro ya no era reconocible por golpes nuevos y antiguos, llevaba un brazo enyesado, y no parecía sentarse tan recta como siempre, así que estaba evidentemente dolorida, probablemente con alguna costilla rota. Si Yuuki no se la hubiera señalado, no la habría reconocido. Tampoco llevaba su ajustado peinado con el broche que le había regalado hacía tanto el padre su único hijo.

Al verla de esa manera, todo el enojo que había estado acumulando hacia ella se esfumó de golpe. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con alguien que se había estado aguantando todo aquello por ella? Se bajó del dragó de un salto para ir corriendo hasta su nana a abrazarla y a empezar a llorar como una niña pidiéndole perdón. Misma acción que repitió la mujer, que también empezó a llorar sin para desde que reconoció a Rin, y pidiendo disculpas a la vez.

Yuuki estaba acostumbrado a sentirse demás, pero en ese emotivo reencuentro, _definitivamente se sentía demás. _¿qué se hacía co las mujeres que lloran? No tenía ni idea. Y mucho menos aún tratándose de su madre, la cual casi no la había visto llorar en su vida, y a Rin en calidad de su ama y señora, pues… hasta nueva orden no podía hacer nada. Así que se dedicó a mirarse los pies, acariciar al dragón, distraerse con el cielo…

—¡Ya la has escuchado Yuuki!

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Qué ya has escuchado, espero, lo que te dijo tu madre! ¡Fuera de aquí, esto es una conversación de mujeres!

Vale, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se dispuso a irse con Ah y Un, tomándolo de las riendas, hasta que Rin lo detuvo con más gritos.

—¡CONCERSACIÓN DE MUEJRES, IDIOTA! ¡AH-UN ES HEMBRA!

Intentando que no se le notara que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

En cuanto Atsuko vio que se fue, soltó un suspiro, y se dispuso a hablar.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho echarlo así, pero dudo mucho que lo que pasa le guste discutirlo con un hombre delante.

—Me tiro acompañada 24/7 desde hace semanas, e inclusive hasta tengo que quedarme a solas con los guardias, tampoco en la aldea era muy de andar por separado de los hombres.

—No no no esto es diferente, verá… Soy la única humana mujer a tu servicio desde que has venido, y tu nana desde que fuiste llevada a la hacienda Oda. Soy yo quien se ha tenido que encargar de vigilar tus ciclos, y Haru me ha tenido que consultar acerca de ello estas semanas.

—No, no me voy a morir desangrada si es eso lo que le haya preocupado a alguien, es más tampoco he tenido que lidiar con ello desde hace….

—Desde hace cinco semanas. Tendría que haber sangrado ya hace casi dos.

—¿Has montado todo este lío por mis sangrados? ¡He estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, normal que se haya retrasado mi menstruación! —le gritó a susurros mirándola hasta casi ofendida.

—¿Estrés? ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada, palabras que he aprendido con Kagome-san.

—En fin, que siempre me salgo del hilo cuando hablo contigo. A lo que voy. Jamás te ha pasado esto. Eres extremadamente regular, ni siquiera envenenamientos, viajes, batallas lo que sea te ha afectado —Empezó a desenrollar los pergaminos, mostrando que eran detalladas hojas de calendarios de registro. —¿Ves? Ni un solo retraso. Volví a revisar todo en busca de antecedentes, además, el día que intimó con el señor…. Pues taba en mitad de su ciclo. Por experiencia…

—¿Me estás diciendo que estoy embarazada?

—Muy pero que muy probablemente, pero hasta que no la revise un médico no podemos saber. Pero eso no es lo preocupante, del embarazo e ibas a enterar tarde o temprano. Me preocupa el padre.

—AH NO ESO SI QUE NO

—No no no no, no me voy a meter con Sesshomaru, es un hombre perfecto para ti, lo siento mucho, reaccioné mal al ver las marcas. En fin…

—Controla lo que vas a decir.

—Sesshomaru es venenoso, es muy probable que el hijo que desarrolles en tu vientre lo sea también. Y el antídoto sólo puede volverte inmune a un veneno, no a dos. Investigué de nuevo lo que decía eso que sacaste de la grieta, y te puede ayudar a sobrevivir a otros venenos, pero si lo tomas regularmente, y… sé que ya no lo está tomando, me tomé la molestia de averiguarlo.

—¿Para qué iba a tomar una infusión tan asquerosa y difícil de hacer si ni siquiera puedo ver a mi esposo, la única razón por la que lo estaba haciendo?

—¿Eso ha sido otro reproche, verdad?

—Puede. —le dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno, sé el error que he cometido, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, por favor hágase mirar por un médico y busque alguna solución para el veneno porque…—Si, Atsuko había podido confirmar al verla cruzarse de brazos, había moratones nuevos, pequeños, casi imperceptibles, pero en sitios diferentes a los que le había provocado la noche con Sesshomaru. —Esa cría es como su padre. Me retiro.

Rin la abrazó de repente, obligando a la mujer a que se sentara de nuevo en medio de su amago de ponerse de pie. —No, no te vas a ningún lado, Atsuko-san. Lo siento, vuelve conmigo.

Dicho esto, ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, y emprendió camino con ella hasta el palacio principal, junto con Ah-Un. A mitad de camino Rin pudo ver a Sesshomaru en su verdadera forma apareciendo de entre los cielos, casi a la vez que se reencontraban con Yuuki.

—Yuuki, encárgate de tu madre, voy a ir a recibir a mi esposo.

—Una cosa, Rin, ¿has hecho algo para hacerle volver? Porque por experiencia dudo mucho que se haya ido durante tanto tiempo dejándote sola, más bien es probable que te haya estado rondando todo este tiempo.

—Oh por kami-sama… —dijo con una completa cara de decepción.

—¿Qué ha hecho, Rin-sama?

—Algo que no me habría visto obligada a hacer si no hubiera estado holgazaneando por allí. Le di de comer a otro perro para someterlo. Algo en lo que me dijo no me cuadra, y he notado que ya muchos saben que estaba yo sola al mando de todo, y necesitaba un futuro peón, aunque es bastante peligroso la verdad.

—Espere, ¿Sesshomaru-sama está…?

—Celoso sí, hijo. Pero Rin, si sólo ha vuelto porque está celoso… no deberías ir a recibirlo. Ya suficiente te ha dejado sola y emb…

—¡Entretenida! Si si terriblemente entretenida con todo este ajetreo de mandar. Pero sí, tienes razón. No quiero hacerlo ahora. Estoy muy cansada. Acompañadme a mis habitaciones, quiero descansar. Tuve que demostrarle a ese perro que no soy una mascota, y supongo… que recordarle a Sesshomaru también que no lo soy.

Dicho esto, se internó, y por primera vez se negó a recibirlo.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru volvía de terrible humor. Rin había dado de comer a un perro demonio de un clan enemigo, el muy imbécil se había intentado negar, por no olvidarse de que ella lo habría sometido de esa manera sólo como último recurso. Rin sabía lo humillante que podía ser para un perro obligarle dándole de comer, y lo celoso que estaría de que le diera comida a otro mientras no estaba. ¿Lo había hecho a posta? ¿Era una especie de venganza por haberse alejado de ella, aunque fuera por su propio bien? No, Rin no podía ser así. Pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Volvió a su forma antropomórfica y comenzó a relamerse la sangre que le había quedado en las garras.

Pero algo no estaba yendo como debía. Hacía algo de tiempo procuraba anunciar cuando llegaba, porque a ella le gustaba recibirlo. Pero esta vez, nada de nada. Rin había decidido no esperarlo más.

Pensaba que con saber que ella estaba bien, feliz, y a su alcance, le alcanzaría. Pero ahora se daba cuenta cuánto la necesitaba, e iba a tener que vivir con ello.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? HE PUBLICADO DOS VECES EN UNA SEMANA UOOOO (no os acostumbréis, no sé como va a ser mi vida este verano, pero voy a intentar seguir con el ritmo :3) En fin, ¿Estará embarazada o no? Muy seguro de que sí. Btw, para quien se haya enfadado con Atsuko en capítulos anteriores, he de decir que pensaba reconciliarlas desde un principio, sooo not feeling guilty.**

**Respuestas:**

**Luti Uchija: YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SOPAPEAR A SESSHOMARU POR DEJAR SOLA A RIN Y ESTAR EN LAS NUEBES pero buenoas always, el señor se tiene que dar cuenta de cosas y tal jajajaja**

**Luce3110: omg gracias bb, bueno, yo sigo intentando mejorar en mi escritura y en la historia ^^ A mi también me encanta que sea super genial toda una queen, pero no me quiero olvidar de su esencia gentil y de la montaña de inseguridades que tiene que dar no saber cómo lidiar con todo a sus 19 añitos jajaja**

**Yo: Espero ya haber dado alguna que otra respuesta en este cap XDDD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	56. Sesshomaru, no tardes mucho

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 56: Sesshomaru, no tardes mucho**

* * *

Rin se estaba dejando cepillar el pelo por Haru mientras Atsuko parecía ir de aquí para allá ordenándole las cosas. La estaban arreglando bastante para ser un día de diario, pero de nuevo se trataba de un plan para conseguir encontrarse con Sesshomaru, ya que llevaba perfectamente el último mes buscando estar a solas con él y su esposo evadiéndola de manera perfecta. Ya había sido revisada por un médico y había confirmado su embarazo, tenía que comunicárselo ya a Sesshomaru antes de que se enterara todo el mundo antes que él. El problema era que la evitaba, no atendía a sus llamados, le devolvía las cartas y si daba la casualidad de que tuviera que comunicarle algo se aseguraba de que estuvieran en público, con compañía y manteniendo la mayor distancia y brevedad posibles.

Había que admitir que cuando el demonio se proponía algo, era extremadamente metódico para conseguirlo. Todo lo abordaba con excelencia miliar, calculando de la misma manera que si se encontrara en un campo de batalla. Pero Rin no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¿Estáis seguras de que no es demasiado? ¿Hacer tal encerrona en el momento que se toma a solas antes de entrar en la cámara con los generales? Sé que estamos empezando a pensar en medidas desesperadas, no quiero que se entere porque tenga una tripa enorme o me haya cambiado el olor, o peor aún, que ni se entere y se pierda el parto de su primogénito ¡El cual ni siquiera sé si quiere! No he podido ni hablar de descendencia con él que ya viene uno en camino. Estoy aterrada.

—Ya le ha cambiado el olor, señora —Intervino Haru sin demasiada emoción en la voz, como casi siempre —Uno de los guardias mencionó que su esencia últimamente estaba mezclada con la de otro macho continuamente y que era preocupante.

—¿En serio?! Oh mierda, ya se nota —se quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el roce textil de Atsuko buscando algo —Espera un segundo, ¿es un niño?!

—Es lo que he escuchado señora, los sirvientes, la guardia y el ejercito no suelen mezclarse entre sí. El ejército debe de estar ayudando a su marido con la amenaza del clan del sol, la servidumbre con usted intentando reuniros y la guardia enterándose a medias de las cosas sin comunicarse. Suelen estar aislados para que no tomen partido por nadie y no peligre la seguridad de Ciudad-Palacio. Llevan bastantes generaciones manteniendo esa tradición. —Hizo una pausa dramática —Por eso, y porque dicen que es una rama del clan que son especialmente feos.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Rin cada vez más confundida, ahora dejándose maquillar.

—Deje de gesticular unos momentos por favor.

—Si si

—¡LO SABÍA!

Rin y Haru miraron extrañadas a Atsuko que miraba a sus manos sosteniendo algo que o bien era muy pequeño o invisible, ya que no podían distinguir qué era.

—¿El qué sabías?

—Oh sí, bueno, el joven Sesshomaru es muy joven e igual de predecible que antes, pero debía encontrar pruebas. Me explicaré: nunca dije nada porque si lo hubiera dicho en su momento tenía miedo y más adelante perdió todo sentido, pero no ahora. Sé un secreto de Sesshomaru.

—Por kami-sama, suéltalo de una vez…

—En la hacienda Oda lo descubrí visitándola por las noches cuando usted se creía abandonada allí, y aprendía a encontrar los rastros de que había estado allí: El joven Sesshomaru si está mucho rato en un sitio deja caer pelo de su estola, y hay rastro de ello en su futón. Ha venido a visitarla anoche.

Rin, acelerada, fue a ver con Atsuko lo que sostenía triunfante entre sus manos, y efectivamente, eran un par de pelos del color y suavidad de la estola de su esposo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle?

—No se lo he comentado hasta no encontrar pruebas para no ilusionarla, pero ese chico es incapaz de alejarse de verdad de usted. Incluso apenas la dejó en la hacienda Oda la visitaba para velar su sueño cada noche. Alguna vez había encontrado pelo en su futón, pero no descubrí a qué se debía realmente hasta que no me lo encontré allí, a los pies de su lecho. Y la verdad es que estos días me esperaba que esa situación se volviera a repetir, pero las primeras semanas no estuve aquí para vigilar, ymuchos otros días no ha dormido sola, lo cual dificultaría sus incursiones nocturnas, pero —hizo una pausa dramática —anoche durmió 'sola' y ya he encontrado el rastro del joven amo.

—No… no me lo puedo creer. S-si yo no quiero estar sin él y él no quiere estar sin mí como para visitarme de esta manera, ¿por qué me evita?

—Necesito que haga memoria, Sesshomaru-sama no siempre ha estado a su lado, muchas veces se ha alejado, no evitándola de esta manera tan drástica, pero podemos analizar su comportamiento pasa saber mejor como abordarl…

—No hay mucho que analizar, Atsuko-san, Sesshomaru es muy inteligente para algunas cosas, pero es un completo deficiente emocional en otras cosas.

—A eso quiero llegar, se tira mucho tiempo pensando cosas, además de no preguntar, sacar conclusiones erróneas y actuar en consecuencia. Analizándolo es como sabía exactamente qué decir cuando os hacía de celestina…

—¿Nos hacías de celestina?

—Te habrías hecho vieja esperándolo si no, querida, aunque debo de admitir que el que Nobusada te quisiera casar me ayudó a acelerar las cosas. Venga, rápido, mientras terminamos de arreglarte.

—A ver, no me venía a ver a la aldea porque no sabía que lo quería ver porque no lo llamé y yo pensaba que era para emergencias. Luego desapareció apenas me dejó tirada en ese horrible lugar cuando le pregunté qué era yo para él. Lo llamé, conseguí que fuera a venir más seguido, pero me dejó dicho por carta (el idiota no lo hizo en persona, aunque fuera una carta hermosa) —¡_no te vayas por las ramas! — _si sí, a ver, que se fue a la guerra y volvería para la primavera. Volvió en invierno a salvarme del casamiento y luego me buscó en medio de la batalla. Me presentó a todo el mundo, y básicamente me convertí en un florero. Me le tuve que medio tirar encima y perseguirlo para que me hiciera caso, y resulta que con tenerme medio cerca a él le valí. LUEGO EL MALDITO VENENO. Maldición, sólo quiero tener un matrimonio feliz y en paz. Y el último alejamiento fue este último.

—Rin, bueno, en todos él hacía lo que creía correcto, así que es uy probable que ahora cree que lo está haciendo también.

—Ya sí, que cree que la cercanía conmigo me hace daño así que me tiene cuidada y resguardada en su mierda de palacio entre almohadones. Hasta ahí he llegado yo sola, gracias.

—No es la cercanía en sí creo, lo que está evitando, sino ni la visitaría.

—Espera, ¿crees que cree que me le voy a tirar encima como una desesperada en cuanto estemos a solas?

—Bueno, señora, si yo tuviera un esposo bello también me le tiraría encima, creo que es demasiado recatada —intervino Haru con una sonrisa.

—¡Haru-chan!

—Bueno, me le tiraría encima a cualquiera que fuera capaz de soportar mi fuego y no se purificara en el proceso, no es que tenga demasiados requisitos, mejor no me escuche… jajajaja.

—En fin, ya estoy lista, repaso: sólo tengo que llegar a él justo antes de que se reúna con los generales, no estará rodeado de gente, sólo hay una salida, ninguna ventana por la que huya en cuanto aparezca como hace siempre, y es una zona por la que no suelo estar así que no va a adivinar que voy. Tampoco le he seguido escribiendo esta semana ni dejado regalos, así que espero que esté un poco más relajado. Le llevo como regalo un caramelo de flor de cerezo y una flor dentro de una carta en caso de que no consiga que me escuche, para al menos entregársela y… espero que el perfume de rosa y melocotón tape el olor del niño.

Se levantó, notando como apenas se ponía de pie que tenía las piernas hechas un flan. Pero tenía que conseguirlo de una vez, quería su apoyo durante su embarazo. Ni siquiera sabía aún si su últimamente frágil salud se debía a estarse envenenando poco a poco por el embarazo, al embarazo en sí o a lo depresiva que le resultaba oda esta situación. Enseguida Haru y Atsuko notaron su debilidad y la acompañaron de apoyo lo más cerca que podían del lugar de encuentro.

Rin no solía internarse en esa zona, sólo un par de veces estuvo al lado de su esposo. Pero al ser una zona en la que se reunían generales, todo era de una escala más grande, le costaban los escalones, y las enormes columnas de madera le daban hasta miedo. En todas las zonas en las que había madera había amenazantes demonios tallados, que contrastaban con los papeles tapices pintados con cerezos y paisajes lunares. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre los guardias del palacio que cubrían su rostro con un velo, parecían que cumplían la función de no dejar molestar a Sesshomaru inclusive con ella, y los amenazó con racionarles la comida si no abrían paso. Hasta que llegó a la puerta, en la que estaba una gran luna, símbolo del clan, donde se encontraba su esposo.

Hacía mucho que no se lo encontraba, y la falta de cotidianeidad la hizo maravillarse con la visión. Se alegraba de verlo tranquilo, todo marcharía bien. Apuró el paso hasta estar a su lado, no le dijo nada. No debía molestar.

—No he requerido tu presencia, no hace falta que estés aquí Rin, sé cuanto te incomodan algunos temas sobre la guerra.

—Soy tu esposa, he de estar a tu lado.

—No siempre, y no hace falta que estés.

—Sesshomaru, por favor, me iré si así lo deseas, pero por favor, prométeme que me buscarás luego, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte —le dijo, intentando vanamente que no empezara a temblarle la voz, pudo ver cómo había empezado a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Hay algo que te impida decírmelo aquí y ahora?

—No… no creo que este sea el momento y el lugar.

—No entiendo cómo algo pueda ser de tanta importancia y urgencia como para que te arriesgues continuamente a buscarme y cuando me ves no me lo dices.

—Es… delicado.

Sesshomaru la olisqueó un momento, aunque temblaba, no olía miedo en ella. ¿Después de lo que le había hecho no le temía? Pero algo que olió en ella no le gustó en lo absoluto. Llevaba consigo el olor de otro macho, el mismo que había olido en ella la noche anterior, para ser exactos, en un sitio bastante… íntimo. No le gustaba nada. No terminaba de hacer nada de sus obligaciones por estar cuidado de ella mientras la evitaba, y se encontraba con sorpresas tan desagradables como esa. Torció ligeramente sus labios en un gesto de desagrado, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la sala de guerra.

—Sesshomaru, al menos acepta esto, por favor…

—No aceptaré regalos por los que me puedas pedir nada a cambio ahora, Rin.

—Ya no me quieres, es eso, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru la volvió a mirar entre sorprendido y contrariado. ¡Se obligaba a estar lejos de ella porque la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerle daño! Se acercó de nuevo y vió cómo luchaba para no llorar, pero una lágrima se estaba desbordando ya por uno de sus ojos. Delicadamente con uno de sus nudillos le retiró la lágrima, soreprendiéndola.

—No, Rin, es por esto que me alejo de ti. Porque sé cuánto daño te hago, y cuánto te he hecho llorar. Este Sesshomaru no volverá a hacerlo. —Con un susppiro y retomando la lejanía, continuo —No hagas más regalos a un monstruo que no los merece, sigue viviendo, sé feliz.

Dicho esto se internó como un fantasma en la cámara de guerra, dejando a Rin sola, desarmada, sólo rodeada a ambos lados del pasillo por dos muros de guardias. Pero por lo demás estaba sola, sin apoyo, sin nada, y acabó por derrumbarse en el suelo. Empezó a casi hiperventilar, intentando no llorar. Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que no tenía aclaró su voz para pedir ayuda: —Me he caído, por si vuestro estúpido velo no os deja ver, necesito ayuda.

Ninguna respuesta. Sólo los vio hacer unos ligeros movimientos que sabía perfectamente que eran su lenguaje de señas, indescifrable para cualquiera que no fuera un guardia.

—¡Dejad de discutir estupideces entre vosotros y o ayudadme o traed ayuda! —Empezaba a exasperarse al no verlos iniciar ninguna acción, pero definitivamente seguir hablando entre ellos —¡SE QUE SOY HUMANA Y HUELO A HUMANO SI NO ME QUEREIS TOCAR TRAED AYUDA YA!

De repente todos los seis guardias que guardaban el pasillo por el que habían venido empezaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera entre ellos para desconcierto y desesperación de Rin. En cuanto pareció haber un par de perdedores, se acercaron a ella y uno la cargó en brazos y el otro los acompañó. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, demasiado enfadada al principio para darse cuenta rápidamente de que no la estaban llevando para sus habitaciones o ningún lugar del palacio que ella soliera habitar.

—E-esperen, ¿hacia dónde me están llevando?

—…

Rin empezó a temblar de miedo, normalmente en una situación con Sesshomaru que parecía haber tomado la decisión definitivamente de alejarse de ella, el pensamiento pesimista y autodestructivo de que lo que pasara con ella daba igual, estaba ahí. Lo que pasaba, era que estaba embarazada, quería proteger a su hijo a toda costa, y tenía que mantenerse en una pieza para hacerlo. Principalmente porque de momento no parecía que fuera a contar con el apoyo del padre.

—No me gusta que me lleven a sitios sin mi consentimiento, no me estáis llevando a ninguna parte que yo suelo habitar —respiró para seguirles diciendo —Llevadme a mis habitaciones o gritaré

—¡No, por favor!

—Ah, con que sabéis hablar.

—Confíe en nosotros, no peligra su seguridad, luego la llevaremos donde desee.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué debería?

—Mire, —intervino el que la estaba llevando —Peligra nuestra cabeza por estarla tocando cuando no es nuestro trabajo, pero sabemos algo de lo que ha pasado, pero como no somos ni ejército ni servidumbre o habitantes, no podemos saber mucho.

—Lo que sí sabemos es que el amo se ha distanciado y con usted lleva la esencia de otro macho, la guardia tenemos buen olfato.

—Nunca se nos escapa nada, —aportó con orgullo —y la guardia quiere que siga aquí como ama y señora.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿A dónde vamos? Estoy mareada, quiero volver a mis habitaciones lo más pronto posible.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Estaban en el comienzo de la parte más antigua del palacio, y no parecía haber mucha vida allí. Era un ala que se internaba más en la zona de bosque, más que tener terrazas con jardines, la madera era antigua y parecía soportar el peso por arte de magia, y olía a eucalipto, lluvia y hierba fresca. _Huele como a Sesshomaru _—pensó Rin sonrojándose de penar de que había estado tan cerca y tanto tiempo como para recordar tan vívidamente a cómo olía.

Entraron en una habitación que no parecía estar hecha para ventilarse o ser habitada, sino que para mantenerse fresca como un almacén. Estaba algo oscura, ya que la poca luz que se colaba por entre los árboles de fuera, sólo podía entrar por unas pequeñas ventanas con barrotes en la parte superior de las paredes, así que a Rin le costó unos momentos acostumbrarse y poder ver algo. Era una sala llena de estanterías, con pequeñas cosas en ellas, como clasificadas de alguna manera y todo completamente pulcro. La dejaron ponerse de pie y empezó a investigar. Había cosas que le resultaban familiares, pero no caía del todo. Había flores secas, piedras brillantes, caracolas, coronas de flores…

—¿Reconoce algo?

Rin siguió paseándose por las estanterías, vio una parte en la que había torpes dibujos guardados, y alguna carta. Eso sí lo reconocía. Eran todos los dbujos que le regaló de pequeña, las cartas que más adelante le escribió, algún papel de envoltorio, ¿pero las piedras y las flores? ¿Acaso esas eran todas las baratijas que le había estado regalando a su señor desde que lo conocía?

—¿Estos son…?

—Sí, señora, los regalos que le ha hecho al amo, los ha almacenado siempre aquí, los hemos descubierto al comprobar que estaba viniendo con algo de frecuencia aquí últimamente.

Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se puso a revisar, comprobando que hasta había guardado unas conchas que había encontrado pescando y se las mostró. Pero su momento en las nubes pensando en él fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias, gritándole al otro: —¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?!

El aludido se había quitado el velo y estaba respirando con la lengua afuera en la puerta de entrada a la estancia.

—Tengo calor, nuestras cabezas rodarán de todos modos, siento mucho estar viviendo al límite.

Rin se dio la vuelta para comprobar que estaba pasando, y descubrió algo que la dejó maravillada: —¡SOIS PERRITOS TAMBIÉN!

Se acercó enseguida al que estaba destapado y fue a mirarle el hocico, las orejas y su pelo.

—¿Por qué debéis estar tapados?

—Somos…—suspiró pensando como decirlo —pertenecientes al mismo clan, pero otra rama de la familia. Aunque somos más numerosos no somos tan poderosos, así que tenemos esta forma y somos los perros guardianes de los castillos del clan. También tenemos juramento de obediencia y…

—¿Tenéis cola también?

—¿En serio hace esa pregunta? —Rin frunció el ceño, asustando al que se estaba molestando en darle respuestas —Tú, vida al límite, ya que estás muéstrale que tienes cola.

Rin estaba encantada con su descubrimiento. ¡Vivía en un castillo poblado de perritos! Ojalá conocerlos de cachorros. Tenían que ser monísimos. Tenían la cabeza y el pelaje de Chindo coreano, y se moría por acariciarle las orejas. Pero sabía que eso sería una terrible falta de respeto para un demonio adulto.

—Está bien. Ningún problema. Sólo llevadme a mis habitaciones —por unos momentos dudó y dejó la carta y el dulce que había traído para Sesshomaru en la mesa central —A nadie le van a cortar la cabeza sin mi consentimiento.

Los dos perros la miraron un poco desconcertados.

—¡Venga, vamos! Que es para hoy. Que tenéis que volver a vuestro puesto antes de que acabe la reunión.

Los vio echar piedra papel o tijera de nuevo, y el que perdió fue diligentemente a llevarla en brazos.

—¿Tan terrible es al idea de llevar un humano en brazos?

—No, es terrible la idea de llevar a la mujer del amo en brazos sin su consentimiento.

—Que le den a su consentimiento. Si quiere consentir cosas que haga acto de presencia, o al menos que me lleve él en brazos, que es mi esposo.

—Hay que admitir que ha ganado carácter desde que llegó

—Definitivamente, no sé como Sesshomaru es capaz de ignorarla.

—O quizás sea eso por lo que la está evitando.

—No no, ya has escuchado lo que le ha dicho antes cuando la vio

—¡Oigan! Que estoy aquí.

—Podemos volver a las señas si le parece molesta nuestra conversación.

—No sé qué es peor.

Y así la llevaron en brazos hasta sus habitaciones, donde fue recibida y atendida. No dio demasiadas explicaciones. Estaba impaciente porque llegara la hora de dormir. Le era más evidente que antes que Sesshomaru la apreciaba, pero que era terriblemente cabezota en su obsesión por cuidar de ella. Se dejó ayudar a poner una ropa más cómoda y pasó a solas el resto de la tarde hasta que por fin le llevaron la cena, tomó selectivamente algunos alimentos para asegurarse de que no tendría mareos de nuevo y se preparó para dormir. Quería esperarlo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo, la luna estaba en lo alto y a Rin le costaba cada vez más mantenerse despierta simulando que estaba durmiendo. Pero quería comprobar que venía a verdad. A punto de darse por vencida mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas sintió una brisa entrar por la ventana.

Tenía que ser él, y tenía que evitar ponerse nerviosa o notaría que estaba despierta. Se sintió abrazar por su mokomoko-sama y el que tomara siento a los ppies de su lecho. ¡Atsuko tenía razón! Pero claro, que viniera a estar con ella cuando se suponía que estaba dormida como que la ponía un tanto entre enfadada y exasperada de su actitud. Pero necesitaba saber qué hacía cuando venía. Abrazó la estola disimuladamente, sabía que cuando lo hacía él se quedaba con ella hasta que se despertara o lo soltara por voluntad propia. Era gracioso que había doblegado a un daiyokai a base de abrazos.

—Estás despierta, ¿verdad?

Rin abrió uno de sus ojos ya somnolienta para mirarlo sin soltarlo, y luego lo volvió a cerrar.

—No, si Rin está despierta, Sesshomaru se irá.

—Dormida, entonces. —Rin sintió como le tomaba unas hebras del pelo, pero sin arriesgarse a realmente a tocarla. —Dejaré entonces una carta para cuando Rin se despierte. — Y acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído —Voy a la guerra contra esos idiotas que intentaron amenazarte, y… principalmente a encontrar a ese bastardo que dejó su olor en ti.

Dicho esto, desapareció repentinamente y Rin sólo tuvo tiempo a verlo irse volando por el cielo. No sabía si suspirar de amor por él, desearle suerte en su empresa o definitivamente aceptar lo idiota que podía ser el perro que tenía por esposo algunas veces.

—Tes esperaremos Sesshomaru, yo y el origen del olor que te has ido a cazar —dijo sonriendo, y se metió en la cama a dormir.

_Ojalá no tarde demasiado_, _Sesshomaru-sama._

* * *

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Iba a publicar antes, pero no sabía donde cortar cap, así que traigo uno de casi el doble de largo jajajaja En fin, SI RIN ESTA EMBARAZADA Y SESSHOMARU AUN NO LO SABE PIENSA QUE TIENE OTRA COSA Y ENCIMA VA A LA GUERRA. Nada aquí, que el señor en cuestión de sentimentalismos se le da mal la comunicación, y... así estamos. Debería ser más dramático este cap, pero no sé, tiene que ser dentro de lo triste un poco tonta la situación desde afuera, así que no he ido tan de intensa escribiendo este :D**

**En fin, he metido más perros en el palacio, y Sesshomaru tiene diógenes selectivo con las cosas que le ha regalado Rin 3**

**Respuestas:**

**arual17: siiii Rin se ha vuelto una mujer de armas tomar, ha crecido mucho desde que salió de la aldea... pero Sesshomaru aún no sabe de las consecuencias de beneficiársela aún jajajaja**

**marysanty899: celoso? Todavía no has visto nada, espera al siguiente cap... jajajaja**

**Luce3110: No es ponerlo a los pies, pero como que dar de comer es hacer un favor muy grande (que rin le obligó a tomar, pero bueno jajaja) y sienten como la necesidadde devolver el favor (me explico: imagínate un perro callejero le das de comer y empieza a seguirte, porque eres un humano guay que le caes bien y quiere más comida. Los inuyokais se sentirían igual, pero su parte racional siente el orgullo pisoteado y quieren devolver el favor e irse por su lado, pero al ser una relación humano-perro pues un pequeño lazo se crea. Sesshomaru por su lado confía lo suficiente en Rin como para reforzar ese lazo una y otra vez, pero no le gusta compartir su hueso digo, su humana con nadie jaja. Por otro lado, el punto de vista mitológico, da igual que religión politeísta/animista siempre se dejan ofrendas, muchas veces de comida, para ganarte el favor de un ser. Ahi Rin fue muy inteligente de ganarse el favor en cierto modo de alguien del clan enemigo mientras Sesshomaru no está porque dejó su pedido como favor abierto a futuro) Espero haberme explicado! jajaja**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	57. Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es ese olor?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 57: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es ese olor?**

* * *

Rin iba de aquí para allá siguiendo el hormiguero de actividad del palacio. Sesshomaru después de tres semanas volvía de una campaña militar en el continente, sabía que venía de vuelta acompañado por más miembros de su clan y que había sido en parte una campaña victoriosa. Pero por los rumores que había escuchado, Sesshomaru no venía precisamente contento. Y estaba bastante segura de que era porque no había podido masacrar a cuantos y quienes quería seguramente. El continente tenía extensas tierras y no le era terreno familiar, por lo que fácilmente podían esconderse de él.

Así que, como buena esposa y anfitriona, estaba preparando la bienvenida para su esposo y los altos mandos del ejército. Con los que, por cierto, casi no había tenido contacto, por lo que saber como contentar a todos le resultaba difícil. También tenía que conseguir un ambiente propicio para la noticia de diez semanas que crecía en su vientre, y empezaba a notarse. Había escuchado algún comentario de que estaba engordando al descuidarse por estar lejos de Sesshomaru. Todavía no rodaban cabezas porque sabía que sería horrible como persona en el último trimestre de embarazo, y no quería adelantar acontecimientos.

Hizo una última comprobación. Todo decorado como se debía, las entradas despejadas para que entraran, bidones de sake, asientos para todos y demás por si había comensales no contados. Ya estaba planificada la comida para el banquete. Fruta fresca y algo de carne preparados por ella misma para ofrecerle a su esposo. Sangre de pollo para los demonios perro que vinieran. Se acercaban las nubes de tormenta que presagiaban que en un par de horas todos llegarían. Dio el visto bueno y se dejó ayudar por Haru para volver a sus habitaciones.

Ahora era cuando empezaba su verdadero trabajo. Parte de sus clases habían sido de baile y entretenimiento, y era lo que iba a ofrecer a los comensales una vez estuvieran todos, para llegar hasta Sesshomaru sin estarle rogando tiempo a solas.

Tenía que sortear una serie de problemas. Él no quería acercarse a ella porque temía hacerle daño. No sabía la posición de él acerca de tener hijos, nunca lo habían hablado, y menos aún el detalle de que éstos fueran híbridos. Todavía no había dado la noticia y a este paso todos se enterarían al verle perder la cintura que por anunciarlo.

Se dejó bañar, arreglar, maquillar. Tuvo que pedir, algo en contra de sus propios principios, que le ajustaran más el obi, aunque le molestara para respirar. No podía notársele. Capas y capas de ropajes de sedas, intercaladas con alguna prenda vaporosa y transparente. El principal, el último kimono que le había regalado Sesshomaur, de un azul profundo con detalles de grullas bordadas en oro y flores. Ahora es cuando las mil grullas debían ayudarla a cumplir su deseo de por fin volver a su lado.

Enseguida se puso de pie para calzarse las sandalias altas de madera, sin molestarse en ponerse calcetines. Si iba a bailar, lo haría libre como siempre había sido. Además de quitarse el riesgo de patinarse.

—¿Has conseguido toda la ayuda que solicité, Atsuko? Sabes que si voy a presentarme ante un montón de bestias necesitaré ayuda de los zorros y de quien sea, un baile de una vulgar humana no servirá de mucho.

—Si sí, pero te falta algo, Rin —le dijo acercándose con una sonrisa —¿Cuándo estás dispuesta a mostrar?

—Espera ¿cómo que a mos…

Entre las mujeres de la habitación, comenzaron a reacomodarle el kimono para mostrar el escote que por fin llenaba ahora con el embarazo.

—No no, quiero enfurecerlo por idiota, pero no voy a salir así, que ya veo que vuelan cabezas

—¿Y así? —le preguntó mientras le reacomodaba para mostrar el principio de su espalda como una geisha.

—Si… —dijo algo insegura —creo que así es mejor. Pero con tanto movimiento me tengo que reacomodar el obi o lo voy a perder en medio te tanto movimiento.

Le reacomodaron todo el vestuario y se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de salir. Se había pintado los ojos delineados de rojo y los labios, algo de brillo nacarado en las mejillas, y lucía un elaborado peinado que le permitía lucir sus hombros y cuello. Suspiró, y de reojo vi aparecer a una de las mujeres con un pincel.

—Ya estoy maquillada, no hace falta.

—Señora, conozco el orgullo del clan de la luna, y no cualquiera puede portar su luna. Si se va a presentar como su esposa, llevarla es una de las mejores maneras de llamar la atención sobre su persona.

—Bueno, estoy arriesgándome a todo o nada hoy, hazlo, anda.

Ahora ya por fin se pudo volver a poner de pie, se calzó las sandalias y, abanico en mano partió hacia el comedor

Una vez allí abrieron las puertas para presentarla. Las luces de los fuegos mágicos se atenuaron y centraron para iluminarla sólo a ella. Con ayuda de la magia de los zorros y el fuego de Haru, hizo su entrada casi flotando, utilizando las mesas de los comenzares como si fuera la pasarela de un escenario Kabuki. Comenzó su baile entre pétalos de cerezo, fuegos fatuos, manejando con maestría sus abanicos. Hasta que acabó y se levantó para agradecer a todos por su presencia entre aclamaciones y vítores. Saltó descalza sobre las mesas flotantes hasta que llegó a la mesa de quien se sentaba a la derecha de su esposo.

Era un mandril albino con armadura que fumaba en pipa. Parecía alguien importante a la par de irritante. Al menos para Sesshomaru. No le importó.

—Disculpa mi descortesía, pero el sitio a la derecha de _mi _esposo es _mío. _

El mandril se la quedó viendo, sonriendo mientras bebía sake.

—Bonita actuación con fuegos artificiales para una humana. Había escuchado que Sesshomaru había decidido unir su vida a semejante ser, pero no esperaba que estuviera a la altura de las expectativas. —Tomó otro sorbo de sake —Por cierto, no habéis anunciado vuestro matrimonio al clan, y ahora llevas la luna pintada encima, enfadarás a unos cuantos.

—Sus enfados me dan igual.

—Te la has conseguido con carácter, ¿no, Sesshomaru?

—Pírate a otro sitio, simio. —Le contestó secamente Sesshomaru, por fin interviniendo en la conversación.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a aprenderte nunca mi nombre?

—No tengo por qué aprenderme el nombre de un Sarugami, aunque seas pariente de Iwazaru, podrías imitarle un poco de vez en cuando y hablar menos.

—Bueno, espero que su señora lo tranquilice un poco, está insufrible….

Después de presentarse en la cena con los generales y que por fin le dejaran espacio, Rin se sentó como si la cosa al lado de Sesshomaru, a pesar de que llevaba ya bastante evitándola. Intentó regalarle una flor, pasándosela por debajo de la mesa como ofrenda de paz, pero él la rechazó. Tampoco dejó que le sirviera su mezcla de sake favorito y no tocó la comida que le preparó.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿No soy tu esposa? Debería estar a tu lado en una cena tan importante, y más para recibirte tras tu vuelta.

—Partí a la guerra porque habían osado amenazarte, y te atreves a traer la peste de quien te ha tocado sin mi permiso aquí.

—¿A quién se refiere? No he salido casi de mis aposentos mi señor, y sólo he visto a Jaken, Atsuko y Haru durante estas semanas en las que se ausentó.

—No intentes engañarme. Todavía no he descubierto quién es el yokai que se ha atrevido a tocarte sin mi permiso, pero en cuanto lo haga está muerto. Sé que sabes que he ido en su búsqueda porque he sospechado de ese perro mugroso que se atrevió a amenazarte. Pero no es la misma peste

—No entiendo de quién está hablando mi señor.

—Llevas la esencia de otro yokai contigo.

—¿Dónde mi señor?

La vista de sesshomaru se posó en el bajo vientre de su mujer. Pensar que había yacido con otro le daba náuseas y cuantas más vueltas para contestar le daba su mujer, más ansias de matar a todo el que morara el castillo en ese instante tenía. Rin vio como Sesshomaru la miraba, y se señaló el vientre sorprendida.

—¿Aquí dices que tengo la esencia? Oh, es verdad, Haru-san me advirtió que era posible que lo oliera, mi señor. —Rin se hacía deliberadamente la tonta, lo estaba desquiciando, lo sabía, pero también sabía que él necesitaba sonsacarle la información acerca de en lo que su retorcida mente pensaba que estaba pasado.

Sesshomaru iba a matar a Haru. Se pensaba que algo así se iba a escapar a su perfecto olfato

—Mi señor, siento llevarle la contraria, pero ahora que caigo en la cuenta, creo que la esencia a la que te refieres no es de un yokai. —Hizo una pausa dramática. Seguía algo molesta de que se hubiera estado escabullendo de ella durante casi tres malditos meses. —Es de un hanyou, Sesshomaru.

Ahora Sesshomaru estaba realmente molesto. Su youki comenzaba ya a alterar el ambiente de la sala, y los que no habían escapado era porque estaban paralizados del miedo. Qué valiente la señora del castillo, sentada tan tranquilamente a su lado.

—Quién es. Dime su nombre. Ahora.

—Bueno, eso es complicado, no le he elegido nombre aún.

—¿Qué?

—Es que no sé si será niño o niña, y la verdad es que quería elegirlo junto con su padre.

—De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Que no estoy hablando de ningún otro demonio, mi señor.

—Explícate.

—¿Que me explique? ¿Todavía no te has enterado de que tus actos tienen consecuencias?

—LE ESTÁS HABLANDO DE CONSECUENCIAS AL SEÑOR DE LOS VIENTOS DEL OESTE.

—PUES YO LE ESTOY INTENTANDO DECIR DESDE HACE CASI DOS MESES AL SEÑOR DE LOS VIENTOS DEL OESTE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA —Hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y gritarle más fuerte —IDIOTAAAA

Los ojos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a ponerse rojos. No sólo había sido tomada por otro mientras se alejaba de ella por su bien, sino que también venía con el descaro de decirle que estaba embarazada. Malditos humanos. No iba a permitir esa deshonra. No más.

—Sesshomaru, deberías tranquilizarte, vas a terminar por asustar a tu hijo.

El aura demoníaca que estaba revolucionando y tirando todo en todas las direcciones paró de repente, y un daiyoukai miraba sorprendido a la humana a su lado.

—Aquí.

Rin cogió delicadamente una de las manos de su esposo y la colocó en su vientre. Notó un ligero temblor, y algo de reticencia a tocarla.

—No me voy a romper, es más, tiene la misma mala costumbre que tú de intentar envenenarme.

Y le mostró levantándose la manga izquierda moratones recientes de su lucha contra el veneno

—Pero sabes qué? Creo que ya me estoy haciendo resistente, antes tenía amoratado casi todo mi cuerpo, ahora son solamente pequeños, y desaparecen más pronto. Quizás me pueda acostumbrar a…

Y notó como mokomoko-sama la envolvía y un brazo mucho más fuerte que ella la atraía hacia el cuerpo de su marido. En una sala llena de gente, Sesshomaru la estaba abrazando de la manera más posesiva posible. Probablemente se pasaría el resto de su embarazo sin conocer lo que es el espacio personal…

* * *

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? No es tan largo como el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, tampoco quiero que se me alargue a más de una semana entre actualizaciones. A lo importante: SESSHOMARU POR FIN SABE QUE VA A SER PADRE ¿Tan difícil era sentarse a decírselo?**

**En fin, que por fin los he arrejuntado de nuevo. btw SE VIENE LEMON (O NO) sólo si os interesa, que escribir esas partes de la historia es entre difícil y terrible para mí jajajajaja (así que si queréis de eso, hacédmelo saber XD)**

**Respuestas:**

**arual17: ya, bueno, le huele a la esencia de otro macho en un sitio que se suponía que sólo ha estado él jajaja y yo me pongo de su parte, es poco probable conseguir un embarazo en solo una noche a menos que justo coincida en el ciclo, se esté buscando... yo que sé. El señor no se lo tiene que esperar XDD**

**marysanty899: y espera al siguiente capítulo, que todavía no lo han halado jajaja**

**Luce3110: si si, literal que se fue a buscar pelea porque olio el retoño y no reconoció que era un embarazo XDDD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	58. Rin, escapa

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 58: Rin, escapa.**

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto, Sesshomaru siguió sentado en su sitio como si nada, completamente recto, con el único detalle de que parecía casi estar ahogando a Rin con su estola y que definitivamente la mayoría de los invitados, comensales o servidumbre parecían no querer hacer el primer sonido. A su izquierda estaban sentados la mayoría de los miembros de su clan que habían venido siguiéndolo tras la batalla para resguardarse. Y aunque estaba bastante caldeado el ambiente entre ellos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían visto la furia de Sesshomaru en batalla. Primero escuchaban que el cabeza de otra rama de su clan le habían rechazado su hija para casarse. Luego que si escucharon que apareció con una esposa humana. Ahora esa mujer utilizaba como si nada el símbolo del clan, y para colmo anunciaba delante de todos que estaba esperando un hijo de Sesshomaru.

—Bueno, bueno…. Al final lo que parece que festejamos es otra cosa, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Pero, Akira-sama! ¿Acaso va a dejar pasar la ofensa de estas características hacia su persona y hacia su hija?!

—La verdad es que me alegro de que el joven Sesshomaru se haya conseguido otra esposa. Mi hija es aún una niña que no llega a los cuarenta años, por mucho que Irasue-sama haya insistido y se haya apropiado de mi palacio para formarla como consorte. Esa humana me ha librado de intentar rebelarme ante la rama principal. Aunque bueno, parece ser que Sesshomaru-sama no tenía planeado en ningún momento casarse con alguien del clan.

—Siempre he dejado muy claro que no voy a utilizar artimañas tan pobres para conseguir más poder. Y el casamiento me parece una manera un tanto desdeñable. Me da igual lo que nadie tenga que decir al respecto.

Por el fondo se siguieron escuchando cuchicheos. Con un poco de tiempo y algunas señas por parte de Rin de que todo ya estaba bien, el comedor comenzó a llenarse de nuevo como estaba antes, a colmarse de risas estridentes, y de fuentes de comida. Baile, música, susurros acerca de la descendencia y del futuro del clan. ¿Quién heredaría las tierras y posesiones de Sesshomaru si su primogénito iba a ser un híbrido? Posibilidades de que otra rama del clan pasara a la cabeza. Nombres de otros demonios poderosos. Ninguno a la altura de Sesshomaru. Lo que pasaría en cuanto se enterara Irasue de la unión.

—Rin, tú no puedes escucharlos, pero yo sí. Discuten acerca de la herencia que dejaré y de la línea de sangre de nuestro clan, a pesar de que en su mayoría son todos unos inútiles que están buscando refugio en mis tierras. ¿Tienes algún pensamiento al respecto?

—¿Perdón? ¿Nuestro hijo, o hija no ha nacido y …

—Es niño.

—¿Es niño? ¿Seguro? Bueno, que preguntas hago… Que sepas que has arruinado una sorpresa preciosa. En fin. No me gusta nada lo que discuten acerca de herencias y tonterías. Ni que te fueras a morir mañana para hablar de herencias, tienes vida para rato. Y nuestro hijo va a ser fuerte, porque su padre es fuerte. No quiero meter al señor Inuyasha en esto y ni siquiera sé si tiene cabida en el clan. Ni siquiera sé si yo tengo cabida. Pero es terriblemente fuerte y es un híbrido. Y mi hijo será más fuerte aún, porque podrá criarse al lado de su padre.

—¿Quieres decirles algo? Con esa luna pintada en la frente puedes decirles lo que te venga en gana y tienen que obedecer.

—Oh, es verdad…. Lo siento... —dijo Rin avergonzándose —¿Debería quitármela? Lo hice para molestar lo más posible y conseguir tu atención, me estaba desesperando que no pudiera decirte lo del niño en camino…

—Puedes usarla cuando quieras si es lo que te hace feliz, Rin.

Rin se abrazó más a Sesshomaru, hundiéndose en su estola. Cuanto había extrañado eso. ¿Cómo podía tener una idea tan estúpida en la cabeza de que tenía que protegerla de todo, incluso de sí mismo? Pasó el resto de la comida, la cual fue como ver una hilarante obra de teatro en primera fila, y no se molestó en decirle nada a nadie acerca de su hijo en su vientre ni se justificó por ser humana. Tenía tiempo de sobra para demostrar lo fuerte que sería su hijo y lo inteligente que se había vuelto como gobernadora (aunque hubiese sido por la fuerza) en el último año y medio. La luna estaba ya hacía mucho en lo alto del cielo cuando decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Una vez allí Rin fue directa al tocador a quitarse los arreglos del pelo, desajustarse el obi… pero no terminó. Enseguida vio a Sesshomaru dejar sus cosas para marcharse de allí.

—Espero que no estés pensando en dejarme sola de nuevo Sesshomaru.

—Estaré aquí al lado si me necesitas.

—Te necesito ahora, no hemos hablado apenas, sólo te he gritado que estoy embarazada en medio de una cena, por favor….

—No sé qué más quieres hablar conmigo.

Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar la puerta corredera por la que iba a salirse para volver a entrar. Se sentó frente a su esposa, completamente atento a lo que tuviera que decirle. Por su parte, Rin estaba que no se creía lo que veía. Sesshomaru parecía que la evitaba como quien evitaría comer estiércol. Se sentó frente a ella, pero a dos metros de distancia. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sentarse a esa distancia para hablar con alguien. Sabía muy bien las razones por las que él se comportaba así, pero le dolía terriblemente. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz, se sacó una de las flores del recogido que aún no había sido capaz del todo de desarmarse, y se la ofreció.

—Por favor… vuelve conmigo, te necesito…

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, recibiendo la flor, reverenciándose ante ella, poniéndose a su servicio. Porque no podía hacer más por ella. Tenía que dejar de desearla, añorar, tenía que ponerse a su servicio, compensarla por todo lo que le había hecho, aunque nunca fuera suficiente. Pero ella seguía sin reclamarle nada, sólo le pedía estar a su lado. Lo sorprendió cómo apenas recibió su flor y estuvo a su alcance, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Por favor, sé que esto probablemente sea una conversación en un solo sentido, pero escúchame bien —hizo una pausa leve para espirar y tranquilizarse antes de seguir. —Lo primero que todo, me da igual lo que pase, me dan igual las circunstancias, para mí el lugar más seguro que exista es al lado de Sesshomaru-sama. Por favor… no vuelvas a dejar a Rin sola, yo sólo hago todo lo que puedo y me esfuerzo tanto porque quiero ser digna de estar a tu lado.

—Y lo eres, eres el único ser al que quiero a mi lado.

—¿Entonces por qué ya no estás a mi lado? Antes de que me respondas —Le dijo rápidamente al notarle empezar a inspirar para hablar —Quítate esa estúpida idea de que podrías hacerme daño. Eres un monstruo, eres _mi _monstruo, pero tienes raciocinio y eres probablemente el ser que conozca con más control sobre sí mismo. Así que no quiero escuchar ninguna tontería de que podrías hacerme daño. Porque sé que no es tu intención, y si no es tu intención, no va a pasar.

—Rin, no me olvido de las marcas en tu piel.

—Por kami-sama ¡Eran por el veneno! Y ya tenemos solución a eso, pero no puedo volverme resistente a nada si me evitas, idiota. Eres tan inteligente para unas cosas, y tan tozudo para otras que casi no tiene sentid…

Sesshomaru se indignó con el último comentario. Ya era la segunda vez en el día (que él supiera) que lo llamaba idiota. Correspondió a su abrazo para asegurarse de que no se iba a ningún lado. ¿Decía que necesitaba de su veneno para seguir volviéndose resistente a él? Con ella prisionera en sus brazos, comenzó a lamerle la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello. La saboreó como hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo. El hecho de que estuviera embarazada y sentir que la estaba compartiendo constantemente con otro no ayudaba a sus ansias

—¡Para que me haces cosquillas! —decía entre risas Rin.

La miraba sorprendido, intentaba escapársele, pero estaba riendo. Hacía mucho que no la veía feliz de esa manera. Eso lo relajaba un poco, aunque no del todo. La notaba en el fondo nerviosa, como cuando no terminaba de contarle algo.

—Rin, ¿hay algo más de lo que desees hablar?

—Esto… —Titubeó escondiéndose en la estola de él de nuevo, evitando mirarlo. —No has dicho nada malo del niño, pero nunca hablamos de si querías hijos, ni de si los querías conmigo. Esto ha sido muy de repente, y y y yo soy humana y el niño será un híbrido, y no sé si…

—Todo lo que venga de Rin está bien.

—¿qué? —le respondió sin entender nada, buscando su mirada para asegurase de que no había entendido mal.

—Quiero ese niño porque me lo está dando mi Rin.

—¿En serio? —preguntó aún incrédula.

—Este Sesshomaru no lo afirmaría de no ser así.

—Pero no entiendo, el señor Inuyasha y usted se llevan muy mal, y recuerdo cómo le llamaba maldito híbrido y cosas así.

—Que me agrades tú no quiere decir que de repente me agraden los humanos. E Inuyasha no sólo tiene su sangre mezclada sino que carece de raciocinio suficiente, se comporta como un animal y es incapaz de respetar la memoria de nuestro padre. Es una vergüenza por donde lo veas. Con nuestro hijo no va a ser así, así que no habrá ningún problema. Punto.

—Me prometes que al menos va a dejar de llamar híbrido a su hermano para insultarlo, no quiero que nunca nuestro hijo se sienta mal…

Sesshomaru realizó la maniobra más efectiva que conocía para acallar a Rin, y la besó. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y no tenía todas las respuestas aún, y esa conversación si la alimentaba iba para rato.

Aunque no debió de haberla besado. Le era casi imposible controlarse con el dulzor de ella. Debería detenerse. No si quería evitar hacerle daño. Pero ella no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Le rodeaba el cuello con las manos, lo acariciaba dulcemente, bailaba con su lengua alrededor de la suya mientras la besaba. Y ese olor. Lo reconocía, era el que lo invitaba a unirse a ella. Pero también estaba ese maldito olor de la cría dentro de ella y eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Se separó unos momentos para mirarle el vientre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si tanto te molesta ese olor haz algo al respecto. —le dijo Rin con un deje de diversión en su mirada. —Siempre puedes dejar tu olor en mí. Estoy aquí para ti para lo que quieras.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y como toda respuesta, la tomó en brazos para llevarla al lecho. No podía decepcionarla, tenía que ser suave con ella, más aún ahora en el delicado estado. Pero sentía que no podía medirse. La dejó en la mullida superficie, para empezar a quitar las capas de ropas que se interponían entre ellos. Hasta que ella lo detuvo.

—Relájate, me tienes para ti en cuerpo y alma —se quedó pensativa unos momentos, mientras se sostenía como podía la ropa tras que desapareciera en alguna dirección que no alcanzó a ver. —Si mi ropa va a desaparecer de esa manera, ya tuya también. ¡Que no es justo! Estoy segura de que me conoces en toda mi gloria y no viceversa.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. —Quieres verme desnudo. —punto para cerciorarse de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Sí! Bueno, no, tan porque sí no, o sea sí —dijo poniéndose rojísima. —Sólo quiero igualdad de condiciones…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se alejó un momento. Con un par de certeros movimientos, se deshizo de sus ropas y se sentó delante de ella de nuevo, tapándose un poco con su estola. Una cosa es que quisiera igualdad de condiciones, y otra cosa es que ella se dedicara a ver cosas impropias de una dama. Ya bastante culpable se sentía de haberla mancillado y que ella para colmo quisiera más.

Rin se le quedó embobada viéndolo. Sabía que tenía que ser perfecto, hermoso. Pero su esposo acaba de destrozarle sus parámetros. Parecía un ser divino. Su piel era tersa, los músculos ligeramente marcados y trabajados, pero no excesivamente grandes. El cuerpo esbelto, proporcionado. Tenía en sus pantorrillas líneas como las que lucía en sus muñecas, pero las que más fascinaban a Rin eran otras más largas que recorrían los costados de su cintura desde su espalda hasta su bajo vientre. Aprovechó para acercarse cuando él se recostó a su lado, y las recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al verla ensimismada. Con el 'espectáculo' Rin se había olvidado de sostener del todo sus ropas y empezaba a poder deleitarse con la vista de sus hombros y espalda desnudos.

—No, nada, me distraje —Se obligó a mirarlo a la cara para seguir hablando. —Me gustan mucho tus líneas, no las había visto nunca.

Sesshomaru se irguió un poco para volver a estar a la altura de ella, y acariciar su hombro provocándole un escalofrío. Besó su cuello, y empezó a intentar deslizarle la ropa por los hombros, pero notó cierta reticencia.

—¿Rin…?

—Esto, lo siento… puede que hayan cambiado un par de cosas desde la última vez que me viste y…

—Me da igual.

Con esa sentencia siguió besándola, acariciándola delicadamente, disfrutando de cada escalofrío, cada suspiro. Continuó ya con la labor de deshacer su ropa, y cuanto más la desnudaba, más se abrazaba a él y a su estola, deleitándolo con su delicado calor. Sólo quedaba su jubán blanco que estaba mal cerrado y con otra pieza de tela atada a su cintura a modo de falda. Sí, había cosas que habían cambiado, la ropa ya no cerraba como antes. La besó en la mejilla repitiéndole que todo estaba bien y fue a desatar los nudos en su espalda. Rin se dejó ver su vientre, aunque abrazándose a si misma sólo con los brazos cubiertos, tapándose sus pechos. Se inclinó para besar su vientre, pero no fue tan delicado al decidir lamer ascendiendo por su pecho hasta su cuello, obligándola a abrir los brazos.

Enseguida la tumbó sobre su espalda, para seguir acariciándola, besándola. Tomándose su tiempo. Deseaba saciarse en ella. Acariciaba sus brazos por debajo de las mangas, hasta que ella se abrazó a él. Se entretuvo bastante en sus pechos, habían crecido un poco comparado con lo casi pechiplana que era ella, y le encantaban. Aprovechó que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando para abrir de a poco sus piernas, tirando de una de ellas con su estola. Enseguida se dio cuenta e intentó cerrarlas, pero ya había llegado a invadirla con una de sus manos.

—Sesshomaru, da…

—Sabes deliciosa —le contestó tras lamerse los dedos con los que había conseguido robar un poco de la esencia de ella —Date la vuelta.

—¡No! —le contestó tapándose como reflejo de lo que acababa de pasar, aunque aún el yokai no la dejara cerrar sus piernas del todo.

—¿No estás lisa aún? Yo creo que sí —le susurró en gruñido al oído, disfrutando de arrancarle otro de sus deliciosos escalofríos.

—Nooo o sea sí —le contestó muriéndose de la vergüenza. —Lo que no quiero es darme la vuelta, no quiero dejar de verte.

—Estoy casi seguro de que no quieres ver lo que viene a continuación.

—Estoy bastante segura de que sí —Se abrazó delicadamente a su cuello, acariciándole las orejas, la nuca —quiero verte.

—Como mi digna esposa desee.

Eso último le arrancó una sonrisa, relajándola, y se dejó hacer, abrir las piernas mientras él se colocaba entre ellas. Ella se abrazó a su espalda, preparada. En cuanto se unieron un suspiro se escapó de oca de ambos, aunque fuera más un gruñido por parte de él. Enseguida comenzó el vaivén, llenado de más gemidos y calor la estancia. Rin estaba en una nube, nada que ver con las dolorosas sensaciones de aquella primera vez. Era delicioso sentir el peso, su fuerza bestial encima de ella. Si la piel de él hubiera sido humana probablemente ya la hubiera llenado de rasguños y marcas. No le importaba aferrarse a él con tal se seguir disfrutando de aquello.

Pudo verle los ojos enrojecidos, sus marcas faciales más grandes, sus colmillos. A cualquier otra mujer probablemente le hubiera dado miedo. Pero no era la monstruosidad de él lo que a ella le daba miedo. Le daba miedo que no le correspondiera, que la dejara sola, o no ser capaz de traer al mundo al hijo de ambos. Le daba miedo el hambre, la guerra y la muerte. Pero al lado de su perro demonio ella se sentía segura, igual que se sentía segura en el abrazo de él tras que terminada una vez más dentro de ella con un gutural gruñido.

_Siempre puedes dejar todo tu olor encima de mí. _ Rin no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Porque a pesar de tenerla abrazada a él después de hacerle el amor como decía ella, seguía sintiendo ese maldito olor. El olor de alguien interponiéndose entre él y su presa.

Su presa seguía despierta, pero ya la sentía notablemente más relajada. Sentía la sangre de ella palpitar bajo la piel, su respiración infundiéndole vida. Tenía que relajarse. No paraba de embotar sus sentidos con su presencia como si de una pieza de caza se tratara. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente más primitiva, aunque acabara de saciarse de ella: _¿pasaría mucho por un bocado? _Intentó alejar ese pensamiento, no tenía sentido, pero sentir la tersura de su piel en sus manos le hacía empezar a salivar. A este paso no iba a poder controlarse lo suficiente hasta que el niño naciera. Rin estaba notando su intranquilidad, y se empezó a mover del abrazo. _No, maldición, quédate quieta, deja de estar tan viva, tan apetecible, tan dispuesta, tan al alcance de mis fauces_.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso aún tienes hambre? —dijo lo último pícaramente casi con una risilla.

_Cállate. Las presas no hablan._ ¿Que si tenía hambre? Desde que descubrió el sabor de ella con un beso se moría de hambre. Porque a pesar de todas las advertencias y odio hacia los humanos con el que había crecido, había cometido el mismo estúpido error de su padre de dejar que una humana se le acercara. Su estómago, como nunca, había empezado a quejarse del hambre, mientras se le empezaba a escapar un gruñido.

—Sesshomaru, ¿te encuentras bien?

Con los últimos trozos de cordura logró contestarle: —Rin, vete, huye de mí, tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No! Otra vez no. No voy a hacerlo, nada va a volver a separarme de ti, no podría soportarlo —dijo mientras se abrazaba a él con ahínco.

—No es seguro, VETE

—¡NO! No ya te lo he dicho no volveré a separarme de ti porque seas peligroso. Me da igual lo que me digas, so… só-solo tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, no te preocupes, puedes… —empezó a decirle cada vez más nerviosa —puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí, no me importa. No me iré a ningún lado, soy sólo tuya, Sesshomaru…

Pero no obtendría respuesta. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se encontraba completamente rojos, tenía pinta de que se iba a transformar en cualquier momento. No podía escapar, ya no, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, estaba a su merced, en sus garras. Instintivamente su cuerpo se lo decía, era su presa, e iba a ser devorada. Una lágrima empezó a descender por su mejilla. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Había buscado comprender todo lo que pudo acerca de los perros celestiales, se suponía que siempre la protegería, siempre la celaría… Claro, siempre la celaría y decían que sentían el olor del embarazo de ella. Habían podido crear una vida juntos, pero esa misma vida sería la responsable de su muerte.

Se siguió abrazando a él, cerró fuertemente los ojos en cuanto notó que comenzaría a transformar sus fauces, mostrando su aspecto más canino, y el dolor no se hizo esperar. Enseguida padeció la mordida entre su hombro y cuello izquierdos, los colmillos atravesaron su cuerpo de forma desgarradora.

_No… yo quería estar para siempre con usted, nuestro hijo… _Fue el último pensamiento de Rin antes de desfallecer por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Si no me habéis odiado antes con algún que otro final de capítulo *ejem cap 52 ejem* XDD ya estáis invitados a odiarme con el final de este. ¿Es el final del fanfic? ¿Sesshomaru se va a comer a Rin y ya? ¿Y que pasa con la cantidad de cosas que tengo a medias de contaros? Que no se desespere nadie. Aunque apenas los he arrejuntado de nuevo he venido con esto jajajajaja**

**Ah y pido perdón si alguién quería lemon más descriptivo pero cuanto más lo intento más me doy cuenta de que no sé hacerlo XD(I'm too ace for this shit)****(lo siento pero no lo siento XD)**

**Respuestas:**

**Luz gabriela: y sí que se prendió, nada va a ser fácil aquí jajaja espero que este no se te haya hecho tan corto :3**

**Tanjiroshoe: omg me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto el fanfic, espero que este cap esté a la altura de las expectativas, respecto al lemon juro que o he intentado jajajaja**

**marysanty899: y se seguirá poniendo mejor ;)**

**Luce3110: Si ni se dio cuenta, se lo tuvieron que gritar a la cara jajajajaja Rin ha aprendido bien a ser toda una señora, gracias a ti por leerme :3**

**rmeza: final divertido, tenía que daros algo bonito antes de la tragedia U^^**

**Yo: SIIII POR FIN LO SABE POR DIOS su intención de querer ese hijo es buena, lo malo es lo que ha pasado luego u.u**

**ahora en las vacaciones de verano en teoría no quiero dejar más de una semana entre capítulos, aunque este me ha costado mucho jajaja**

**Arual17: Si si, el señor te hace un hijo fácil jajajaja**** Rin los tiene cuadrados. Y va a haber consecuencias de eso . Ahora no se le separa. O no, que hubo tragedia de nuevo, como no X_D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero sus comentarios y que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	59. Sesshomaru, ¿qué ha pasado?

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 59: Sesshomaru ¿Qué ha pasado?**

* * *

Sesshomaru tenía la mente completamente en blanco, obnubilado por el placer de la carne de ella, y de por fin ceder a sus instintos. Pero esa orgásmica sensación acabó pronto, al arrancar el primer trozo de carne y tragarlo. Enseguida su propensión de perro demonio de comerse a su dueño, de inugami celando a su inumochi, fue lo suficientemente aplacada por ese primer bocado. Un primer bocado que se deslizó lenta y placenteramente por su garganta mientras volvía en sí. Reunió todo el valor que tenía para mirar abajo, en una leve esperanza de que lo que acababa de pasar no fuera así, que no fuera a Rin a quien tenía entre sus brazos. _¿Por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué seguías confiando en este Sesshomaru? _

Pero por mucho que intentara engañarse a sí mismo, en su mortal abrazo sostenía a Rin, ensangrentada, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a pesar de haber perdido el sentido. En su mordida había arrancado gran parte de músculo del hombro y espalda, pero milagrosamente no había perforado ningún vaso sanguíneo especialmente importante ni quebrado ningún hueso. Era evidente que había mucha sangre, parte del cuerpo ya no estaba allí y había inoculado una buena cantidad de veneno que con sus agudos sentidos pudo sentir que la estaba corroyendo por dentro. Pero por alguna razón ella seguía viva, y la cría dentro de ella también. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba viva aún? Porque sabía que la seguía deseando. Aunque era un poco extraño, después de ese primer bocado se sentía bastante satisfecho, más lleno, y no tan desesperadamente hambriento como antes. Sesshomaru se preguntaba si lamiéndola la podría curar. No sentía latir a colmillo sagrado, esa espada nunca era útil cuando él deseaba. Pero también se preguntaba si lamerla para intentar curarla con su saliva no acabaría por seguir envenenándola o si incluso no sería una trampa de autoengaño para seguir saciándose de la sangre de ella. Pero seguía allí, en sus brazos, desangrándose de a poco, a pesar de que la sangre había empezado a coagularse. Así que decidió empezar a lamer.

La primera vez que la tocó delicadamente con su lengua, ahora ya perfectamente consciente, le provocó un placer eco de aquél primer bocado. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebrar desde su base hasta el cuello. Así que siguió lamiendo. Cuanto más lo hacía menos sangraba, y se sentía más calmado. Parecía estar casi cambiando de olor, al haber recibido tanto veneno. Ella, aunque lenta y dificultosamente, seguía respirando, seguía viva. Lo único malo es que su saliva era curativa, pero estaba bastante lejos de ser regenerativa. La herida iba a seguir allí. Aún con los sentidos embotados por lo que acababa de pasar, procuró buscar algún yukata con el que vestirla y vestirse él mismo y se acomodó sentado en una de las paredes de la habitación, con ella en brazos, rodeada por la estola. Iba a cumplir su promesa, no volvería a abandonarla, pasara lo que pasara. Estaría a su lado. Estaría para ella para que no tuviera miedo, para que se sintiera segura.

Atsuko caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos, mientras se acercaba a las habitaciones de Sesshomaru y Rin. Cumplía las órdenes de no acercarse hasta la mañana siguiente como había recibido todo el mundo, pero, excepto por algunos guardias, la zona estaba desierta. Por no hablar de que ya entendía algunas señales del idioma mudo que hablaban entre ellos, y parecían estar agitados también. _Sangre. _Habían olido sangre. Ya claro, ella como humana y no podía oler eso ni podía preguntar a nadie. Pero si algo malo había pasado, a Rin o al bebé, alguien tenía que auxiliarla. Esperaba que Sesshomaru no la hubiera vuelto a dejar sola. Para colmo, el insensato de su hijo había decidido seguirla, incluso hasta la puerta que tenía que atravesar para adentrarse en las estancias privadas de la pareja.

—Ah, no, tú aquí no entras.

—Tengo que seguir adelante.

—¿Qué parte de tú aquí no entras no has entendido? Además, eres un hombre, dudo que al amo le haga gracia que nadie del género masculino se acerque a su esposa embarazada, ya la estará celando bastante, no les hagas las cosas más difíciles, que para colmo están de visita otros demonios de su clan y no puede haber problemas ahora.

—La que no entiendes eres tú. Tengo órdenes de encargarme personalmente de su seguridad, y eso implica también cerciorarme de que dormirá protegida, o incluso que se ha despertado de una pieza por la mañana. Ella lo sabe, y apenas se despierta me susurra que está bien. A mí y a todos, y hoy no lo ha hecho.

—Pues vigila afuera. Organiza la guardia para que nadie más se acerque, si es que te hacen caso. Tú-no-en-tras. Punto.

Tras esa pequeña discusión obstinada, se coló lo más silenciosamente posible en las habitaciones. Atravesó el primer descansillo, el espacio de estar, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la zona de dormir, lo más cuidadosamente que pudo.

—¿Rin-sama? —la llamó preocupada. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para ya haber amanecido hacía un rato. La chica siempre se despertaba pronto ya fuera porque tuviera hambre, porque quería disfrutar del jardín, o porque estuviera esperando a su esposo. Pero estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Se acercó un poco más, pero aún detrás del biombo que ocultaba el lecho de la puerta. —¿Está dormida? —susurró.

Pero tanto silencio más las señales de antes cade vez todo le daba más mala espina. ¿Y Sesshomaru? Según lo que había escuchado que pasó, no se iba a volver a separar de ella. Estaba empezando a temblar, no sabía qué esperar. Le preocupaba Rin, y si habían hablado de sangre, le preocupaba también el estado del bebé. Quizás demasiada presión, demasiado esfuerzo. Un aborto espontáneo. Esas cosas pasaban. Si algo así había pasado, iba a necesitar ya de un médico. El padre de la criatura sería el más rápido en encontrarle uno, pero no quería separarse de ella.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? —Preguntó con un susurro. —¿Se me permite pasar?

Una ligera brisa, el tintineo de uno de esos llamadores de ángeles que Rin había decidido poner en la puerta que daba al jardín privado para tener algo que anunciara las silenciosas entradas de él. Con el tiempo viviendo en ciudad palacio, así como estaba comenzando a comprender el lenguaje mudo de la guardia, también comenzaba a comprender las ligeras señales que indicaban las presencias de los seres sobrenaturales, más que los ruidos, respiraciones o calor que eran indicios más propios de la presencia humana. Esa pequeña agitación respondía acerca de la presencia de él, se había agitado un momento, lo que implicaba que sabía de su presencia, pero no le había dicho explícitamente que no. Porque para lo que más le hablaba a Atsuko era para decirle que no casi siempre a sus preguntas.

Reunió valor para acercarse más, rodeando el biombo, y lo que vio al principio no lo entendió, y luego la espantó: el futón estaba revuelto, en parte roto. Había mucha sangre, y ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Siguió avanzando, temerosa, siguiendo el rastro de sangre seca. Todo esto había pasado hacía un rato seguramente. Pero era demasiada sangre, no toda se había secado aún. Se horrorizó al casi patinar con otro charco de sangre, pero siguió avanzando. Se encontró a Sesshomaru vistiendo una simple yukata azul, con la cabeza medio gacha y la mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de una mujer, que supuso que era Rin. ¿Qué había pasado? Se arrodilló delante del demonio, temiendo lo peor, y él enseguida le siseó, mirándola con sus ojos enrojecidos.

—¿S-se… encuentra bien, Sesshomaru-sama?

Ninguna respuesta. Estaba alterado, y no tenía que estar ahí. Pero parecían necesitar ayuda y ninguno de todos los cobardes moradores del castillo se habían atrevido a acercarse siquiera al lugar.

—¿Ella… Rin-sama… está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo a ella o al bebé?

Él la siguió mirando fijamente, sin dar ninguna respuesta. Sólo la envolvió más con su estola, tapándola de la mirada de la mujer. Atsuko sin embargo también lo miraba a él. Tenía sangre seca en la cara, y parecía que parte había sido limpiada por unos surcos de lágrimas, aunque conociendo al daiyokai eso no podía ser posible a menos que…

—Sesshomaru-sama… Ella… ¿Rin está viva?

—Preguntas demasiadas cosas, lárgate.

Atsuko se quedó estática en el sitio. No, no pensaba irse. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero el demonio que tenía delante no parecía estar sabiendo lidiar con la situación. Hizo como que le hizo caso, y volvió con un paño empapado en agua para limpiarle la cara.

—Sesshomaru-sama… no puede ir por ahí como un niño con la cara sucia. —Extrañamente, se dejó limpiar, ya no estaba tan alterado. Estaba… ¿triste? ¿desolado? —Tengo muchos niños de los que me he encargado, no se preocupe, me encargaré de todo esto también, si me deja… no meteré a nadie más aquí, sólo yo. ¿Está bien?

No hubo respuesta, pero no obtuvo un no. Porque los sí los tenía reservado para los caprichos y pedidos de Rin. Así que se encargó de limpiar lo mejor que pudo el lugar, preparar un nuevo futón, mandar a quemar el que tenía la sangre de la chica. Poner incienso del que se usa en las ofrendas para tranquilizar al demonio, poner a calentar en un hornillo esencia de limón y lavanda para que Rin pudiera descansar. Quemar sake en el suelo y todas las superficies que se hubieran manchado de sangre, y luego volvió con todo lo necesario para encargarse de la herida o lo que tuviera Rin. Fue diligente, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. No sabía qué había pasado, no podía preguntar tampoco y para más inri estaba haciendo todo bajo la atenta mirada de un demonio tenso que podía matarla demasiado fácilmente.

Una ves tuvo preparado todo, inclusive un pequeño barreño para limpiarla, se acercó de nuevo a ambos.

—H-he traído… —tragó duramente, le costaba hablar, pensar en lo mal que estaba su niña le anudaba la garganta —todo para limpiarla y atenderla lo mejor que pueda.

—Puedes irte. No voy a separarme de ella.

—Sé que ella adora que la abrace y esconderse en su estola, pero… —¿cómo decirle que tenía que separarse de ella? —Tiene que descansar. Llevará horas así en la misma posición, y está embarazada, tiene que yacer horizontal si está… dormida.

¿Dormida? Definitivamente no estaba dormida. Rin siempre hablaba dormida y Sesshomaru estaba ahí para seguirle la conversación, aunque no tuviera sentido. Estaba inconsciente, así que algo le había pasado. Pero el demonio seguía inmóvil.

—Puede ayudarme a prepararla para no separarse de ella si así lo desea —le dijo acercándose un poco más, preocupada. ¿Qué se encontraría cuando la descubriera y pudiera verla? Porque sólo sabía que era ella porque no abrazaría de esa manera a ningún otro ser, pero apenas le veía el pelo y el final de las piernas.

Sesshomaru seguía inmóvil, pero no le había dicho que no. Se arrodilló delante de él y empezó a aparar la estola, descubriendo su rostro pálido por la pérdida de sangre con el maquillaje fuera de lugar por las lágrimas. Siguió descubriéndola, y se encontró con la terrible herida en el hombro. Se alejó de repente como si se hubiera quemado con algo, asustada. Esa herida era terrible. Había mucha sangre, y estaba segura de que le faltaba un trozo de piel y carne, incluso era capaz de verle el hueso de la clavícula.

—¿E-está viva?

—Lo está. —Contestó parcamente mirando de manera enigmática en otra dirección.

Atsuko con mucho cuidado, cerciorándose de no hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso o brusco, buscó los elementos para hacerle las curas, los ungüentos para heridas, las vendas, el agua de romero para limpiar…

—No tiene sentido que lo hagas. No va a sobrevivir a esto.

—Por favor no diga eso… vamos a ponerla cómoda.

Y lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, comenzó a rescatarla del abrazo de nuevo. Lo más delicadamente que pudo la sentó. Deslizó el yukata hasta la cintura y comenzó a limpiar, poner ungüento y vendar la herida. Sesshomaru ya no miraba lo que estaba haciendo, miraba fijamente a Rin.

—Ya está. Voy a buscarle algo limpio para ponerle y más agua para limpiarla antes de acostarla.

Fueron unos momentos en los que de nuevo Sesshomaru se quedó a solas con Rin. Seguía preguntándose por qué había pasado lo que había pasado, cuál había sido la razón para perder el control de aquella manera. Porque a pesar de todos los humanos y demonios que habían tenido contacto con ella, nunca había sentido la necesidad de celarla de ninguna manera. Nunca había sentido ese pútrido deseo de devorarla tanto como esa noche. No puedo seguir con sus cavilaciones, ya que la mujer había vuelto con todo lo necesario de nuevo.

Atsuko puso otra tina al lado, esta vez con agua de rosas. Preparó el yukata de algodón azul claro con flores de almendro para podérselo poner una vez acabara de asearla. Primero le limpió los restos del maquillaje, descubriendo que se había formado un pequeño moratón por el veneno en la frente, y que hasta ahora le había tapado la luna pintada. Siguió con el hombro sano, los brazos. Aprovechó que estaba descubierta para tantearle el vientre, y no descubrió ninguna dureza ni nada extraño, sólo otro comienzo de morado a la altura del hígado, probablemente del veneno también porque no notó hinchazón.

—No son médico en lo absoluto, sólo sé lo que me enseñó la señora. No hay durezas ni hay sangrado, así que los principales problemas que pudiera tener el bebé no han presentado síntomas.

—No le veo el caso a que estés revisando esas cosas. Si ella no sobrevive tampoco lo hará la criatura, por muy bien que está. Termina tu trabajo.

Atsuko algo asustada por la brusquedad de las palabras de Sesshomaru, continuó con su labor. Le limpió las piernas, los pies, y pudo comprobar que no tenía ningún rasguño en lo absoluto, excepto por la gran herida del hombro. No como aquella primera vez en la que consumaron su matrimonio, y pudo suspirar aliviada. Con ayuda de él la vistió con la nueva yukata, y con premura fua a abrir el futón para que Sesshomaru la colocara allí. Una vez acomodada y arropada, había terminado con todo lo que había ido a hacer allí, o al menos lo que podía hacer.

—A qué estás esperando. Lárgate.

—Yo… —le daba miedo decírselo, pero se había comprometido a ayudarlo —Lo tengo preguntado hace mucho para emergencias, y bueno…

—Ve al grano.

—Le he preparado un baño de alcohol de romero y otro con esencia de sándalo y árbol del té —titubeó unos momentos pensando mejor sus palabras —Ya sabe, por si quiere quitarse el… olor.

Apenas se lo dijo hizo una pronunciada reverencia, esperando que no se tomara su atrevimiento como una falta de respeto. Las cosas estaban muy delicadas como para ser demasiado valiente o arrojada como siempre. Siguió agachada, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero vio de reojo los pies de Sesshomaru alejarse en dirección a la puerta de la estancia.

—Es bastante obvio decirlo, pero no te separes de ella hasta que vuelva —Le dijo justo antes de salir —¿Entendido?

—Entendido, amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru fue tranquilamente hasta el baño privado que compartía con Rin en sus habitaciones. No era tan grandes como las termas que había afuera, pero era más íntimo, y desde que Rin decidía hacerle compañía hablándole o tomándose el baño con él, lo prefería. Aunque no hubiera cascada, aunque la energía de aquella tina fuera más estancada. El baño le vendría bien. Quizás podría pensar mejor una vez dejara de oler todo el tiempo la sangre de Rin tan fuertemente. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se hundió en la tina de alcohol. Hacía mucho que no tenía que hacer algo como eso. En cierto nodo esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran las manos de su madre a fregarle delicadamente la cabeza. Pero eso no pasaba hacía mucho, porque desde niño había aprendido a realizar matanzas limpias, para así no ensuciarse de nada que le perturbara a su olfato más tarde.

_Tenía apenas treinta años, seguramente se llegaría a sí mismo poco más que a la cintura. Volvía volando de manera errática, furioso, contrariado, molesto. Había destrozado con sus garras a un gran oni azul de más de diez metros, pero se había empapado con su pútrida sangre. Detrás intentaban seguirle el paso su maestro de caza y más hombres de armas que se encargaban de enseñarle a luchas como era debido. Hasta que se torcieron las cosas, no hizo caso y acabó así. El olor era tan intenso y horrible que lo enceguecía, y sentía que le costaba respirar. Una vez dentro de palacio, parecía que su madre se había enterado ya de qué había pasado, y lo esperaba de pie, al lado de una pequeña tina de cobre. Se la señaló con una expresión seria que no daba pie a réplicas, y lo sumergió en el alcohol. Le quitó las ropas, le fregó la cabeza y lo rescató del fondo de la tina con un abrazo. _

Luego le esperó una reprimenda por no hacer caso y por llegar de esas maneras, pero ese había sido de verdad un momento calmante. A pesar de que ya no vivía realmente con ella ni parecían escucharse realmente el uno al otro desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho y por desacuerdos acerca de temas del clan, en un momento como ese necesitaba que las manos de ella llegaran a rescatarlo. Aunque fuera para enseñarle una lección. Pero lo único con lo que contaba más parecido a su mare en ese momento era una sirvienta humana, y la comparación lo contrariaba y entristecía. Salió de estar sumergido en el alcohol por fin para respirar. Sentía su olfato adormecido, eso estaba bien. Quizás ya podría pensar mejor. Se puso de pie, escurriéndose de mala gana la estola para cambiar de tina, en la que se recostó más relajadamente.

Cerró los ojos. Rin todavía no estaba muerta, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea de que pronto ella y el hijo de ambos aun no nacido desaparecerían muy pronto de su vida. Aún así tenía todavía un recodo de esperanza, y en cierto modo la sensación de que los humanos eran más importantes para los perros demonios de lo que sus semejantes querían admitir, y era una cuestión que recordaba que había obsesionado a su padre, lo que lo llevó a acabar emparejándose con una, de la misma manera que acabó repitiendo. Pero eso no era todo.

_Ya tenía cerca de cuarenta y cinco años, había crecido bastante, y estaba entrando en la adolescencia ya. Su madre lo había llamado para hablar, parecía importante. Ella nunca mandaba a pedir que se interrumpiera su entrenamiento. Irasue se encontraba sentada entre pergaminos antiguos bastante valiosos, en una sala con un solo espacio preparado para que alguien más se sentara: él. Al menos lo habían hecho cambiarse de ropa, habría sido una reprimenda importante el presentarse ante lo que parecía ser una lección importante con sus ropas de entrenar. Aunque básicamente aún fuera un niño._

_—Pronto empezarás a salir al mundo exterior por tu cuenta, y es necesario que sepas unas cuantas cosas. —lo introdujo su madre incluso antes de que terminara de sentarse. —Toma, lee, es mejor siempre que obtengas la información de la fuente original, tú que tienes el privilegio de pertenecer a la familia que lo conserva, Sesshomaru._

_—¿Qué es esto, madre?_

_—Pergaminos. —Le contestó parcamente._

_—Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero son de algo en particular?_

_—Primero lee, luego las explicaciones._

_Le tomó algo de tiempo, per lo leyó entero. Contaba la historia con bastantes detalles acerca de cómo siempre habían deseado más poder, y lo seguirían haciendo. Acerca de cómo obtenían más poder de la luna las noches de luna nueva gracias a que su ancestro se había comido la luna. Obligado a vomitarla, fue desterrado con el resto de los suyos del cielo y morada de los dieses, hacia la tierra y morada de los humanos y animales salvajes. Cómo esa misma noche perdían la bendición de los dioses y podían ser purificados, debían tener cuidado de ello. Lo que le pareció más raro al joven Sesshomaru fue el hecho que de mencionaban el destierro y que la peor parte eran los humanos. Si eran seres débiles y despreciables. Era una tontería preocuparse por algo como eso. Más molesto era que les hubieran echado del paraíso. Pero mejor ser libres a ser sirvientes de los dioses, ¿no?_

_—Ya he terminado, madre._

_—¿Entiendes del todo acerca de nuestro origen, Sesshomaru?_

_—Ya me han contado este cuento para niños, madre. Son historias. Nunca he visto un dios, lo de que nos echaran del cielo no tiene sentido, vivimos en él, y esto es un paraíso. Tampoco tiene sentido que los humanos sean un problema o un castigo. No se acercan a donde estamos nosotros y es muy fácil quitarlos de en medio. Vi a los hombres del batallón hacerlo sin problemas._

_—Llámale cuento para niños, Sesshomaru. Mitología, creencias infundadas, tergiversación de la historia. Lo que has tenido en tus manos es el escrito más antiguo que hemos conservado. Tampoco te puedo asegurar que los grandes dioses viviendo en un paraíso más allá de nuestro alcance existan. Me da igual. Sé que somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser considerados casi dioses, no creo que sea mentira acerca de nuestro origen. Respecto a comerse a la luna conozco a bastantes que han intentado acercarse a la luna, es imposible, es más probable que sea lenguaje figurado. Pero dentro de toda esa historia si haya algo ciertamente cierto y escúchame bien: convivir en las mismas tierras con humanos es un castigo._

_—Eso es estúpido._

_—Estúpido serás si no me escuchas y no sueles escuchar mucho. Hazme caso. No te acerques a los humanos. Nos contaminan con sus deseos y mentiras. He visto a familiares caer y convertirse en bestias salvajes que devoraron a los humanos de los que se enamoraron y no volvieron a recobrar el sentido, convirtiéndose en seres guiados únicamente por su instinto. Repite conmigo: No somos bestias, venimos del cielo, no somos inugamis, no somos bestias salvajes._

_—No somos bestias, venimos del cielo. No somos inugamis, no somos bestias salvajes._

_—Y ahora escúchame: No te acerques nunca solo a los humanos, no te relaciones con ellos. No ganarás nada. Me da igual si te dedicas a odiarlos, cazarlos o ser indiferente a su existencia._

_—No es que tuviera interés en seres tan débiles, no presentan ni un reto ni una amenaza._

_—Ahora puedes irte, hijo mío, ve a seguir con tus entrenamientos._

_Sesshomaru se levantó, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a su madre y salió de allí. Apenas atravesó el segundo par de puertas, notó como un par de brazos fuertes lo recogieron como un saco de patatas. No pudo librarse porque ni tenía fuerza suficiente ni fue lo suficientemente rápido por la sorpresa. Fue llevado a muchísima velocidad a un bosque que se encontraba debajo del palacio, pero no supo quién lo estaba llevando hasta que fue dejado sin cuidado en el suelo._

_—¡PERO QUIE-_

_—Tu padre, un poco más de respeto, deja de chillar, ven, sígueme._

_Y sin hacerle demasiado caso, Touga comenzó a caminar, seguido por el joven Sesshomaru y su curiosidad. Por fin era lo suficientemente mayor para salir más lejos, y parecía que iban a ir lejos. Apenas solía tener contacto con su padre, ya que era uno de los mayores generales del clan y llevaba casi todo el ejército en las islas, ya que casi todo el resto de ellos estaban bajo la sombra de su abuelo, el actual cabeza de clan, en el continente._

_—Padre, ¿a dónde me llevas?_

_—Yo no te estoy llevando a ningún lado, tú sólo me estás siguiendo, sólo te saqué del palacio._

_—Pero a qué, por qué ahora._

_—Irasue te ha dado la charla sobre no te acerques a los humanos ya, ¿no?_

_—Madre se me ha puesto a contar cuentos para niños, ya no soy un niño._

_—Cuando tengas mi altura me cuentas sobre no ser un niño. Ven, tienes que ver algo._

_Siguieron caminando unas cuantas horas, hasta que el bosque perdió la espesura de la montaña, y un olor extraño llegó hasta las fosas nasales del menor._

_—Padre, hay un olor que no conozco._

_—Porque nunca has visto a ninguno._

_—¿Ningún qué?_

_Y de entre los árboles aparecieron un grupo de dos niñas y un niño. El niño tendría casi once años y la estatura de Sesshomaru, las dos niñas una de nueve y la otra de siete. Enseguida cuando vieron a Touga Se acercaron corriendo, aunque dejaron un poco de distancia, algo temerosos aún._

_—¡Touga-sama! ¡Mire, yo y mi hermana le hemos hecho un regalo! —le dijo la más pequeña, mostrándole una pequeña muñeca hecha de paja y flores._

_—Lo siento pequeña, pero no podemos aceptar regalos. —Le contestó seriamente —Sesshomaru, no te escondas detrás de mí, mira, son humanos, pero niños, igual que tú._

_—No me estoy escondiendo, sólo que no quiero tener nada que ver con humanos, no me interesa._

_—Wow! Que guapo que es — dijo la niña mayor_

_—No seas tonta, son monstruos, no pueden ser guapos._

_—El mayor es grande y pinchudo, pero este no lo es. —y respiró hondo para decirle más fuerte y que la escuchara, ya que discutían a cuchicheos —OIIII SOY ASUNA ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS? ¿TÚ ERES GENTIL TAMBIEEEÉN?_

_Sesshomaru las miró aburrido. No parecían tener nada peligroso, definitivamente lo que había escuchado de su madre hacía un rato eran cuentos chinos. Pero la niña que le gritó, se le acercó corriendo, a mirarlo más de cerca. _

_—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_Pero se había acercado demasiado. Unas garras afiladas le amenazaban la garganta._

_—No pretendo hacer amigos. Este Sesshomaru no hace amigos. Padre, me vuelvo._

_Y comenzó a volar, lentamente, dejando a una niña asustada y fascinada detrás. Touga agradeció el regalo y su tiempo, pero lo rechazó inexpresivamente, para seguir a su hijo._

_—¿Los has visto peligrosos acaso, Sesshomaru?_

_—Eso es estúpido. Los encontré chillones y aburridos._

_—Bueno, no te has quedado demasiado, son niños, no saben luchar como tú, pero los humanos tienen muchas historias interesantes. En el continente es más difícil acercarse a ellos para aprender con tu abuelo allí, pero aquí puedo campar a mis anchas._

_—No entiendo para qué haces esto._

_—Las historias aquí difieren mucho del continente, sus dioses también, pero el sol y la luna son los mismos. Estoy investigando qué partes son ciertas o no, y he empezado por lo que tengo más a mano: los humanos. Aunque no es que me sobre demasiado tiempo._

_—No has avanzado nada en lo absoluto._

_—Eres muy duro con tus palabras, a mí me da igual, pero debes tener más respeto a tus mayores._

_—Hasta esquivado mi afirmación, así que supongo que me das la razón._

_—No he avanzado mucho, pero sí sé cuál es el peligro de los humanos._

_—Esos mocosos no podían ser peligrosos._

_—Pero eso que traían, su regalo. Los humanos doblegan haciendo regalos y ofrendas a los dioses y criaturas. Nunca aceptes un regalo o comida de un humano._

Sesshomaru ahora no pensaba en su madre. Pensaba en su padre. El mismo que le dijo la clave de evitar a los humanos. La primera vez que se encontró a Rin, ella como un ser puro buscó rescatarlo, y como un idiota acabó por recibir su comida, cuando era un ser vulnerable sin poderse mover en el bosque. No parecía tener nada malo fiarse de un ser como ella, y no le importaba doblegarse ante alguien que lo amaba e idolatraba de esa manera. Pero al acercarse a ella había caído en las pasiones y se había convertido por momentos en una bestia salvaje. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella conversación con su padre, y estaba seguro de que él había encontrado algo más, no era tan estúpido como para simplemente enamorarse de una princesa humana sabiendo que podía ser peligroso. Había algo más que Sesshomaru no sabía ni entendía, y que tenía que descubrir.

Salió de la tina, y no se molestó en ser educado y se sacudió para secarse, antes de colocarse una yukata limpia blanca con detalles en rojo y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba Rin. Atsuko no se había separado de ella. Le había acomodado la cabeza en un almohadón como los que ella gustaba, y le había acomodado el cabello como un abanico, y se lo seguía peinando mientras le cantaba una nana.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Por supuesto, Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Vuelvo en otro momento?

—¿Por qué quieres volver? Ella va a morir.

—No sólo me necesita ella.

—Déjanos solos de una vez.

Atsuko recogió todo lo que se había traído, dejando a Sesshomaru solo, velando a su esposa. Realmente no pudo más que lamentarse por no entender qué había pasado ni a qué se debió que perdiera la cabeza. Sabía que conseguir a colmillo sagrado y los humanos tenían mucho que ver entre sí, y de una manera crípticas u padre había intentado dejarle de legado lo que había aprendido, pero no podía hacerlo abiertamente sin que el clan se enterara. También en cierto modo su madre tenía que estar enterada de alguna manera, si no, no habría escuchado ese reproche escondido en burla acerca de si se iba a comer a los niños cuando los llevó consigo al palacio entre las nubes.

Así pasó todo el día, observándola mientras pensaba, y no se dio cuenta de que habían pasado las horas del día. Al caer el sol, Atsuko volvió, sorprendiéndolo, con una taza de té.

—Espero que no me estés trayendo un estúpido té, no lo quiero.

—Traigo la infusión para el veneno de Rin, tiene que tomarlo todos los días.

—Está inconsciente y herida de muerte, no comprendo qué quieres hacer.

—Si ella no ha muerto de tamaña herida es que no es su hora, así que pienso ayudarla, en vez de sentarme a mirar el vacío. Ahora ayúdame a dárselo.

Sin dejar de mostrar su descontento de que le hablara así, Sesshomaru la ayudó a darle de beber la infusión y a acostarla de nuevo.

—Vendré cada mañana a asearla y cada anochecer con su infusión. Conseguí convencer a los guardias de que formaran un cerco que los dejen tranquilos, aparentemente amenazarlos con que revelaré su lenguaje mudo ayudó. Aparentemente están demasiado asustados para pensar, porque no me pidieron pruebas. Hasta mañana.

Ahora ya con menos miedo y más con su carácter de siempre, Atsuko dejó a Sesshomaru pensando. Pero no podía separase de ella. Se lo había prometido. Pero quizás, como ella decía, si no había muerto, tan sólo tal vez… había esperanza.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! Tardé dos semanas, pero es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, y estoy bastante orgullosa de como ha quedado :D**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿He respondido algo o he dejado más preguntas? Pero algo es seguro, Rin no se ha muerto, ni voy a acabar el fanfic ya, hay para largo, si ni siquiera les he dado un hijo o explicado el nombre del fanfic! jajaja Cosas de las que estamos seguros: HAY ALGO IMPORTANTE ACERCA DE LA RELACIÓN PERROS DEMONIO/DIOSES Y PERROS DEMONIO/HUMANOS. Tiene que ver con que Sesshomaru deseara devorar a Rin, la importancia de darles de comer y... no, sorry, esta mordida no es nada de marcar hembra ni nada por el estilo XD**

**Respuestas:**

**marysanty899: Sessh se ha controlado, pero no sabemos aún qué le ha pasado para que se descontrole de esa manera jajaja**

**rmeza: no me mates! porque sé ue necesitabas cap, pero no ha pasado casi nada ^_^U**

**Luce3110: no se la quiera comer, se resiste a eso, pero casi le sale mal. Por cierto, ya me había leído tu fic, y fanfiction no deja poner más de un review por cap, que si no te escribía otra vez, pero esas cosas a mí me encantan ^^**

**Dulce Durazno: Bienvenida a la familia! PEDAZO DE REVIEW es la primera vez que en el email automatizado se queda cortado por el tamaño jajajaja muchas gracias por molestarte en escribirme tanto, gracias por leerme, me alegro de que te guste tanto. Por cierto, sé de donde sale tu odio a Atsuko y el de todo el mundo: el cap 52. Pero lo siento, Atsuko está haciendo de madre de Rin, es normal que reaccione así, y la voy a seguir necesitando para el fic durante un tiempo, así que no se va a ir a ningún lado :_D Pero sí, realmente me da mucha pereza centrarme demasiado en los secundarios, hasta fue un poco coñazo escribir el cap en el que no salían ni Sessh ni Rin, pero bueno, se necesita de más personajes para la historia. Respecto a lo del embarazo, se percató del olor, pero no tiene que por qué saber a qué huele un embarazo demoníaco suyo en su esposa, si hay próxima vez estoy segura de que se dará cuenta a la primera jajajaj. Y juro que no soy retorcida y me gustan los finales felices aunque no lo parezca XD**

**Yo: Creo que con lo del shock he cumplido mi cometido, siento la tardanza, pero esto era largo y tenía que escribirlo bien, de momento sigue viva 9.9 El siguiente cap no es tan largo, me costará menos, no dos malditas semanas jajaja**

**arual17: SPOILER ALERT va a aprender cosas de Inuyasha. O sobre Inuyasha, o con Inuyasha sobre lo que descubrió su padre, vete tú a saber... Pero sí, pedazo salvaje que le arrancó un cacho jajaja (again, sorprendí, cumplí con mi cometido jajaja)**

**Ailin: Sorry, es la teoría más esperable acerca de lo que les pasó, pero no. El lugar se parece porque lo de marcar utiliza mucho el mismo sitio de morder que los vampiros y yo que sé... Yo solo he ido a describir el comenzar a devorar, un carnívoro va directamente a la garganta, a desgarra/asfixiar, pero necesito que a Rin no me la maten de un mordisco, así que el siguiente músculo más grande cerca es el trapecio superior, y el de Rin ahora le falta un cacho. Pero bueno, me alegro de que sea de tus historias favoritas, yo también espero poder finalizarla con exito jajaja**

**¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme! Espero sus comentarios (me hacen super feliz, nadie se enfada aquí porque os explayéis, es más todo lo contrario jajjaa) y que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	60. Rin, libera de su promesa a Sesshomaru

**El Nuevo Lord Protector:**

**Capítulo 60: Rin, libera de su promesa a este Sesshomaru**

* * *

Se respiraba paz en la habitación. El día empezaba a clarear, tras ese momento más oscuro de la noche al final de la madrugada. Aunque todavía faltaba para que el sol comenzara a despuntar por el este, y más aún para que se alzara lo suficiente para que su luz se colara directamente por entre las rendijas de las esterillas que oscurecían el fino papel de las puertas corredizas. Dentro, acomodada de manera perfecta y rodeada de lujo, dormía Rin. De la misma manera que llevaba haciendo por cuatro días y cinco noches. A pesar del frío que tenía que hacer fuera, la habitación había sido mantenida a una temperatura agradable, pero aún así había sido tapada con mantas, rodeada de almohadones y un bello kimono azul cielo con bordados de grullas y carpas por encima.

Siendo que se respiraba paz en aquella habitación, realmente presenciar aquella situación era bastante tenso. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, sin nada fuera de sitio, los cabellos de ella peinados en abanico por detrás cuidadosamente acomodados, el humo del incienso subiendo de manera vertical sin perturbación alguna y apenas ningún sonido se escuchaba ni dentro ni fuera. Pero lo más tenso de aquella escena es que cualquiera que la presenciara y conociera a Rin sabría que algo iba mal. Porque ella nunca dormía así, era inquieta hasta en sueños, su actual quietud se acercaba más hacia la parálisis de la inconsciencia o la muerte.

Pero esa quietud comenzó a verse interrumpida en cuanto su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Algo pasaba, fruncía su ceño, ¿una pesadilla? Empezó a murmurar algo, quizás soñaba con algo que no quería que sucediera, comenzando a removerse, desarmando aquella perfección en la que estaba acomodada, pero sin deshacerse de la tensión. Hasta que se despertó de golpe, sentándose, completamente desorientada. _Así que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sesshomaru nunca me haría daño —_pensó.

Despertándose sin náuseas por primera vez en meses, rin comenzó felizmente a desperezarse. Pero el que se empezara a mover hizo que se manifestara un abre atroz, lo cual le iba a impedir que se pudiera dar vuelta a seguir durmiendo, por mucho que el espacio que la rodeaba la invitara a ello.

_Qué sueño más tonto… Soñé que mi señor iba a devorarme. Espero no tenerle miedo por estar embarazada como le pasó a Kagome-san o Sango-san. Mi señor nunca me haría daño. Es más, nadie se debía acercar hasta aquí a servirnos hasta el mediodía ¡y acomodó todo esto por mí! Mis flores favoritas, el hornillo con limón y lavanda como me gusta, almohadones en vez del incómodo reposacabezas… Aunque me hubiera gustado que se durmiera a mi lado. Supongo que fue demasiado pedirle, después de casi tirármele encima la noche anterior jajajaja —_Rin comenzó a salir del futón, poniéndose malamente por encima el kimono que antes la tapaba. _—Maldito hambre, vale que por fin no me despierto con náuseas y casi lo prefiero, pero ¿tiene que ser tan demencial? Atsuko-san, Haru-chan, Jaken-sama y los demás aparecerán mucho más tarde, mejor no molesto a nadie. Es pleno diciembre ya, pero es temporada de kakis aún, seguramente encuentre algunos en el jardín. Con suerte me encuentro a mi señor allí afuera._

Y como si la cosa, salió disparada al exterior, al jardín privado en busca de algo de fruta para desayunar algo. Ni siquiera reparó en su propio aspecto antes de salir, ya que no pensaba encontrarse con nadie. Abrió la puerta y salió directa a los árboles frutales, sin reparar en un sorprendido Sesshomaru que se encontraba sentado de guardián del lado exterior de la puerta.

—Rin… —la llamó casi en un suspiro, aún sorprendido y esperando que sus ojos no lo engañaran.

—Oh, ¡estaba aquí! No me mire así, se que voy desabrigada para salir, pero es que me muero de hambre, voy a por unos cuantos caquis y ya vuelvo y desayunamos juntos, ¿va?

Rin siguió canturreando despreocupadamente en su camino en busca del árbol que le diera su preciada fruta para saciar su apetito, sin notar tampoco que Sesshomaru se había levantado para seguirla, y ahora lo tenía detrás.

—Rin, ¿cómo…?

—Ah! Gritó Rin sobresaltada —¡No se acerque de esa manera tan silenciosa por detrás! Juro que a veces desearía ponerle un cascabel al cuello para no llevarme esos sustos. ¿Me ayuda? —dijo señalando con una sonrisa tierna en su cara unos caquis que estaban demasiado altos para llegar por su cuenta a ellos —Prometo bajar unos cuantos para Sesshomaru también, pero tengo mucha hambre, ¡luego ya me vuelvo dentro!

—… —Sesshomaru no le contestó nada, pero la alzó para que llegara a sus preciadas frutas, pero probablemente más para llegar a tocarla, comprobar que era real.

—No sé por qué me da que mis pies no tocarán de nuevo el suelo hasta que no vuelva a estar adentro. —le dijo riendo un poco para sí por la sobreprotección que gozaba por parte del daiyokai —En fin, este, este también… no, este no, se ha pasado, mejor que vuelva a la tierra… ¡ya está!

Rin se dejó llevar en brazos de nuevo hasta el porche que era la entrada a sus habitaciones desde el jardín y se sentó allí a lavar y disfrutar de su tan ansiado desayuno. Pero esta vez ya si advirtió las miradas de preocupación de Sesshomaru. Le ofreció algo de fruta, quizás se tranquilizaría un poco, pero sólo aceptó un bocado, como excusa para cercarse, aún preocupado, y apoyar una de sus manos en su mejilla.

—Sesshomaru… no debería preocuparse tanto… sólo estoy embarazada, y tengo hambre, nada más…

Los rayos del sol por fin empezaron a colarse entre la bruma de las montañas, añadiendo cierta magia a ese momento en el que Rin se perdió en la mirada dorada de su demonio. Lo notaba terriblemente preocupado, pero desde que la vio con sorpresa esa mañana también aliviado y agradecido. Quizás era que iba a ser un perro guardián sobre protector para su esposa y su hijo, o algo más pasaba. Pero no llegó a preguntarle más cosas porque escuchó a Atsuko entrando en la habitación, preguntando por Sesshomaru.

—Oh, Atusko-san ya ha venido, iré a que me ayude a prepararme, que nuestros invitados aparecerán en cualquier momento y tengo que estar presentable, ¡ya vuelvo!

Se levantó de un salto para ir a encontrarse a la mujer, comenzando una charla normal, como cualquier otra mañana, pero la mujer también la miraba sorprendida, muda. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo esa mañana? ¿Tenía monos en la cara?

—Rin-sama… —comenzó a hablar Atsuko, con un nudo en la garganta y comenzando a ser incapaz de contener las lágrimas

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?

—Atsuko, retírate por ahora.

—Sí, amo Sesshomaru

Atsuko se retiró rápidamente de la estancia, dejando atrás las cosas que había llevado para el aseo de Rin.

—Rin, ¿vas a seguir sin escapar de este Sesshomaru?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere. Si le preocupa no estoy asustada, no me ha atacado el miedo a su persona por el embarazo y espero que eso no pase.

Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sin dejarle espacio a que lo evadiera.

—Rin, aquella noche te dije que debías escapar, pero te negaste y no lo hiciste. Pero debes hacerlo. Libérame de mi promesa de estar a tu lado pase lo que pase para alejarme de ti y dejar de ponerte en peligro.

—¿Qué estupidez está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo Sesshomaru? Estoy genial, estoy de una pieza, no eres capaz de hacerme daño, deja de repetir eso acerca de que deberías alejarte. ¿Es que acaso de verdad quieres alejarte?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno dijo nada. Para Rin obviamente era que Sesshomaru se quería distanciar de ella. La noche anterior habían discutido eso mismo y ahora de vuelta volvía con esas. No iba a poder soportar más de eso. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir a la vida compartirla con su ser amado? Iba a empezar a llorar, pero más que triste y decepcionada, se sentía furiosa.

—Me gustaría que me explicaras qué ha cambiado entre nuestra conversación la noche anterior.

Un destello rojo en la mirada enfurecida de Rin no se escapó de la vista del demonio. Pero procuró no demostrar sorpresa. Sólo analizaba la situación. Estaba bastante claro que para Rin el espacio de tiempo desde que se acostaron juntos hasta que se había despertado esa mañana no había existido. Pero sí había pasado. Habían sido cuatro días y cinco tortuosas noches en las que pensaba que en cualquier momento la perdería definitivamente por haber perdido el control y haberse alimentado de ella. Alguna vez había escuchado que los humanos perdían la memoria de los sucesos traumáticos, y sabía que algo así ya le había pasado con el asesinato de su familia. Pero ¿cómo le decía la verdad? Silenciosamente fue a buscar uno de los almohadones de ella para que se sentara y esperó a que lo hiciera. Ella accedía obediente, cualquier cosa con tal de que le dijera de una vez qué le pasaba por su retorcida cabeza.

—Rin, no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué debería recordar exactamente? ¿La parte en la que me prometiste no volver a dejarme sola por muy peligroso que te consideraras a ti mismo?

Más silencio. Efectivamente no lo recordaba. Lo primero que hizo fue una pronunciada reverencia ante ella. Poco podía hacer más que pedir perdón y evitar que aquella situación se repitiera. Por eso necesitaba ser liberado de la promesa. También necesitaba espacio para investigar lo que fuera que hubiera descubierto su padre acerca de la relación entre los míticos perros celestiales como él y los humanos. Investigar acerca de qué dioses podrían estar disputados con ellos, había escuchado rumores de ello también cuando fue a tomar represalias contra el clan del sol en las tierras del continente, y parecían compartir también cierto repudio a los humanos. Algo se le escapaba, pero por el momento tenía que pedirle perdón a la mujer a la que anto le debía por casi haberla matado. Ya casi tenía la frente en el suelo por la reverencia y no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Rin pasó de estar enfurecida, a desesperarse por la falta de respuesta a comenzar a asustarse. Era la primera vez que veía en su vida a Sesshomaru agacharse ante alguien. Siempre la había colocado a su lado como una igual, por eso se esforzaba en respetarlo tanto, pero nunca había visto esa clase de comportamiento en él.

—Sesshomaru, levántate, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Rin, mi Rin, no lo recuerdas, pero he roto nuevamente la promesa de no hacerte daño. Este Sesshomaru se ha mantenido a tu lado como pediste, pero tengo que pedirte que reconsideres mantenerte a mi lado si es tu deseo el de seguir viviendo y traer a nuestro hijo al mundo.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó Rin, acercándose, intentando que dejara esa estúpida reverencia. Pero algo le decía que sí, algo terrible había pasado, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar que se había despertado de una pesadilla que no conseguía recuperar de qué se trataba. —Por favor, mírame.

Sesshomaru se irguió de nuevo, mirándola fijamente, en silencio, durante unos instantes. También había detalles en los que ella no había reparado.

—¿Has visto tu imagen en un espejo hoy, Rin?

—A donde quieres llegar con eso, estamos hablando, Sesshomaru, mi aspecto es lo de menos.

—Deberías.

Era inflexible. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Rin fue a sentarse delante de su tocador, a mirarse en el espejo. En lo primero que se fijó fue en que la maldita pintura con la que le habían pintado la luna aquella vez en la cena le había teñido la piel, ya que tenía una luna de un ligero violeta casi amoratanado en medio de su frente. Luego se vio que, por primera vez en semanas, su piel tenía un aspecto excelente, ya que los nervios y la falta de sueño por buscar a Sesshomaru para decirle del embarazo, además de lo poco que había sido capaz de alimentarse le habían dejado la piel hecha un asco.

—Espero que este maldito teñido se vaya pronto, no pretendo ir con tu luna a todas partes todo el tiempo.

—Deberás acostumbrarte. —Mas silencio, Rin frunció el ceño en una demanda muda de más explicaciones. —Comenzó a aparecer el tercer día como un moratón de los que sueles decir que son reacción por el veneno, y no se ha ido desde entonces.

—No encuentro sentido a lo que estás diciendo.

Sesshomaru con toda la delicadeza del mundo se acercó por detrás, y apoyó su mentón en su hombro izquierdo, el que había mordido. Comprobando que ella no parecía huir de su abrazo, empezó a desatarle delicadamente el jubán de dormir que llevaba debajo del kimono mal puesto por encima, para desnudarle los hombros. En ese momento Rin vio por primera vez los vendajes. Estaban tan bien hechos que no había notado que los llevaba, sólo cierta restricción en el movimiento del brazo, cosa que achacó a las capas de ropa mal colocadas. Se separó un poco para comenzar a quitárselos con desesperación en busca de sus respuestas, para encontrarse con una cicatriz de aspecto reciente, con una perfecta forma de mordida. Sintió como Sesshomaru la volvía a abrazar por detrás, y un flash de aquella pesadilla volvió a su memoria.

—No…. No pudo haber pasado —otro recuerdo, rememoró aquel terrible dolor —eso… eso fue una pesadilla, por favor dígame que no es verdad…

Rin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Por mucho que quisieran estar juntos, pareciera que las diferencias entre las naturalezas de ambos siempre iban a ser un obstáculo.

—Rin, ¿entiendes ahora?

Se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, importándole poco estar medio desnuda. Tenía miedo de que algo así pasara de nuevo, aunque no fuera capaz del todo de recordar el orden de los hechos. Pero algo sobrenatural había pasado, Sesshomaru había intentado comenzar a devorarla, y parecía incapaz de manejar aquello. No entendía nada, y probablemente él tampoco.

—¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé. Sólo tengo pistas de mi madre diciéndome de niño que los humanos podían convertirnos en bestias, y a mi padre diciendo que no había peligro si no nos daban de comer. Pero esta necesidad en todos los años que han pasado nunca la había sentido, a pesar de que me diste de comer apenas te conocí. Y disfruto de ello, me satisface poder recibir las ofrendas y regalos de Rin…. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, que se me escapa y no puedo ponerte más en peligro hasta que no sepa qué es.

—Sesshomaru… —dijo Rin bajito, abrazándose a él, hundiéndose en su estola, temblando un poco. —No puedo evitar sentir miedo a morir. Pero deseo estar a su lado. Rin… la vida de Rin pertenece a Sesshomaru-sama, y la única manera en la que debería morir algún día sería cuando Sesshomaru-sama desee que Rin deje de vivir. Pero… quiero dejarle al menos a su hijo, y vivir un poco más junto a Sessshomaru-sama, luego si quiere podrá devorarme y….

—Rin, encontraré la respuesta a esto… pero por favor no digas eso, no deberías morir por mi mano jamás…

—¡Escúcheme! —le dijo mirándolo decidida a los ojos —Algún día moriré. Soy mortal, soy humana. Aunque viva hasta hacerme vieja y arrugada, algún día la muerte intentará arrebatarme de al lado de Sesshomaru-sama. Cuando ese momento llegue, o cualquier otro en el que el destino decida que ya he vivido lo suficiente, mi deseo es que sea Sesshomaru-sama quien decida que ya ha llegado mi hora. Estoy dispuesta. Todo lo que Rin es, es de Seshomaru-sama.

Rin hablaba rápido, incluso había vuelto a su muletilla de pequeña, de decir de corrido el 'sama' detrás de su nombre. Sesshomaru la seguía abrazando, pero intentando tocarla lo menos posible, como si pudiera hacerle daño.

—Encontraremos solución a esto juntos, como a tantas otras cosas a las que le hemos encontrado solución antes —le dijo sosteniendo delicadamente el rostro de él entre sus manos, ahora de rodillas delante de él. —sólo le pido que sea sincero conmigo, que me permia estar a su lado…. Y —dudó unos instantes, sabía que le sería doloroso —que me cuente exactamente qué pasó.

Sesshomaru le relató los hechos, omitiendo algo: que tragar un trozo de su carne había sido el mayor placer que había experimentado jamás, y el mayor dolor que había tenido que soportar, el saber que la muerte de Rin implicaba el valor a dar en cambio. Se dejó besar por ella, a sabiendas de que nunca más podría olvidar aquél exquisito sabor, y que cada vez que la probara sería una tortura. Hasta que Rin se separó de él, para acomodarse mejor las ropas, y le planteó la peor pregunta que podría haber escuchado de sus labios: —Sé que soy una humana y no es lo que le gusta, pero ¿al menos sabía bien?

Se la quedó mirando boquiabierto, sin saber qué responderle. Le lamió el cuello en respuesta y volvió a besarla para que no pudiera realizarle más preguntas.

_No tienes ni idea. Eres mi presa ahora, y eres lo mejor que he saboreado en mi vida_ —pensó.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**¡Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? PUES CLARO QUE NO IBA A MATAR A RIN creo que ya lo he dicho antes muchas veces, soy una dramas, pero me gustan los finales felices jajajaja Todavía falta aclarar acerca de qué pasa con esa relación humano/perro-demonio/dioses, pero es que os personajes no saben un carajo aún, sooo tampoco podéis saberlo aún XDD**

**Cuestiones pendientes (hago repaso porque sé que hay cosas que se quedan perdidas capítulos atrás):**

**-Irasue no sabe que está casado con Rin y que esperan un lindo cachorrito. Ya aparecerá**

**-Irasue e Inu no Taisho sabáin cosas y se vinieron por su cuenta y conquistaron territorios en Japón, investigando cada uno por su lado las historias del origen de su clan (un resultado claro fue el nacimiento de Inuyasha XD)**

**-Respecto a ese origen hay dramas con el clan del sol que ya conoceréis más a fondo más adelante**

**-Avisé en cosa de (creo) los primeros 10 capítulos de que hay un spoiler gigante en la portada. Chuche para quien lo encuentre, soltad vuestras teorías e.e**

**-Sesshomaru no m****arcó a Rin como hembra ni cosas de esas que sé que hay en otros fanfics. Sesshomaru se enamoró (a su manera) y se casó con su presa: la humana que le dio de comer.**

**-Y por último pero no menos importante: Rin dio de comer a otro perro demonio de otro clan ¿es su presa ahora también? hagan sus apuestas jajaja**

**Respuestas:**

**Jennknight: omg, me alegro de que te guste, sí, mi objetivo principal era que se desarrollaran para poder haceer su historia de amor 3 Sí, va a aparecer Irasue, pero todo lo bueno se hace esperar jajaja pero es verdad que me tengo que estudiar el diminuto rato en el que aparece Irasue por el tema de su personaliadd, y cualquier otra cosa de mangas y revistas sacadas por Rumiko, que no quiero basarme en otros fics para desarrollarla XD**

**tereceiv3r: omg extrañaba tus reviews! . (respuestas del 55-57) yo lo de que ha un es hembra lo pensé por esto de que los caballos que se llevan para carruajes, y montar por el bonito son hembras, principalmente jajaja. A los guardias tenía que hacerlos así que cutes, no todo puede ser tan serio en esta vida. Aunque guarden algo de misterio con su lenguaje de señas casi imperceptible además de indescifrable. Sesshomaru es cabezota. Creo que se ve bastante a lo largo de la serie, además de haber crecido como un niño malcriado, es muy muy joven en años de demonio. La noticia acerca de que Rin estaba embarazada fue bien, sí, aunque lo siento mucho por el drama de los siguientes capítulos XD**

**marysanty899: Algo pasa que Sesshomaru no puede controlarse en algo. Pero bueno, se controló lo suficiente como para que ella sobreviviera, y salió bastante bien parada XD**

**Luce3110: si si, salió de esta, y salió bien. Pero el gore es bien, más que nada con demonios de por medio. Yo a veces en la serie me esperaba más gore, pero bueno jajaja**

**Ailin: si si, quería comérsela, al menosinstintivamente es lo que quería. Todavía tenemos que saber por qué, pero bueno XD muy probable que le pasara lo mismo a Toga (pero shhhh no se lo digas a Sesshomaru). Te uedo responder: me gustan los finales felices, en serio, y este fic va a tener un final feliz, que nuestros protas se lo merecen :3 (y gracias a ti por escribirme, en serio .)**

**Dulce Durazno: ay gracias! por cierto, me encanta escuchar teorías de lo que os imagináis, expláyate sin problemas :3**

**rmeza: si si, lo que tú dices: culpable y confundido total. Lo de qué piensa ella acerca de todo esto... demos gracias de que no recuerda bien del todo el trauma jajaja**

**arual17: siii se pasó muchísimo, esperemos que sepa controlarse más adelante. Gracias por querer a Atsuko, que me le tiraron mucho hate antes T^T, respecto a lo de morirse o no, si tienes líquido y en estado total de inmovilidad como es estar inconsciente se puede aguantar muchísimo sin comida, y mira cómo la dejé, cuatro días al final. Además de que el veneno al final la está curando, tiene hombro nuevo ya, así que eso la ha ayudado también XD**

**...**

**¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme! Espero sus comentarios y que os haya gustado :3 ****¡Un abrazo de oso panda a todos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
